Spiral
by SlyPink
Summary: Yullen. –Sabes que no puedes olvidar tu dolor, tampoco tu amor ni tu orgullo, pero no te das cuenta que desde siempre ello te ha estado matando por dentro.– Aquellos tontos, caen en un espiral sin fondo, sólo saben cómo destruirse entre sí. RENOVADO.
1. Hurt

Le doy gracias a mi Beta personal, Honey, quien con dulces palabras es capaz de decirme los horrores más grandes. **Honey, yo soy tu GaGa si tu eres mi Beyónce.**

**El título, he querido explicar el significado de éste nombre desde hace mucho, así que simplemente lo haré.**

**¿Por qué Spiral? El espiral, en términos de astrología, misticismo y mitológicos, puede significar espiritualidad, cambio y renacimiento. En términos concierne a la espiritualidad, el espiral representa la conciencia del alma y mortalidad, el auto descubrimiento de uno mismo. Concierne al renacimiento, también implica la trascendencia de la vida a la muerte hasta el renacer, así como el cambio de la decadencia a la renovación... También su significado aplica hacia el crecimiento y alegría, así como la decadencia y el caos, dependiendo si el espiral va hacia arriba o hacia abajo. **

**He consultado todo esto de unos cuantos libros y sitios online.**

**Tomé todo eso, porque básicamente ésa es la transición de la historia y sus protagonistas, que descienden y ascienden de forma constante en un espiral. He ahí, el porque del nombre.**

**

* * *

Título:** Spiral

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Género:** Drama, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Romance.

**Personajes Principales: **Yu Kanda, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Timcanpy (xD), y otros más.

**Advertencias: **Violencia explícita, Lenguaje obsceno, Temática Sexual, Mucho Humor Negro, Heterosexualidad (xD), Homoerotismo, Spoilers, Muertes Violentas y Bizarras.

* * *

**I. Hurt.**

La vida de un exorcista solía estar plagada de tragedias. El calvario sólo comenzaba cuando uno decidía unirse a la Orden Oscura. Pero quien nacía siendo exorcista, estaba destinado a cosas aún peores. Alguien como él viviría siempre con las mismas desgracias, y moriría miserable, como todos.

Desde siempre él aprendió a ignorar sus problemas, una vía de escapatoria efectiva al malestar espiritual, aunque su nacimiento había sido bendecido por un asesinato espiritual. Había días en los que a veces olvidaba preguntarse si tenía alma propia o no. El tiempo nunca le compensaría ésa cuestión.

Todos le ayudaron a él a ocupar su mente en la ignorancia, no porque era mejor idea cegarse de sus verdaderos problemas. A veces eran cosas tan pesadas y horribles que no podían simplemente mantenerse al margen todo el tiempo. Eran cosas que deberían de ignorarse lo mejor posible por el bien de su salud mental... ya que aunque Kanda tuviera una increíble fuerza de voluntad, su mente era tan capaz de quebrar como la de cualquier humano.

Entonces aplicó la indiferencia. Intentó sentirse humano para escapar de ésa maldición que le retenía en la soledad emocional. Era joven, era maduro, era solitario... y era un hombre.

Todo hombre llegaba a tener a lo largo de su vida ciertas necesidades, de ello se percató Kanda al momento de tener cerca de él aquel aroma sofocante que caracterizaba a una mujer; y desde algún tiempo en su vida él había tenido la curiosidad de 'sentir' cómo era una mujer. Una distracción perfectamente justificable. O quizás no demasiado perfecto.

Emilia Galmar(1), tutora personal del joven exorcista Timothy Hearst, era un encanto, era una mujer joven muy bonita y de un cuerpo envidiable (no evitaba notar que ella tenía unos senos especialmente grandes), pero él jamás podría amarla de verdad. Tenía que tratarse de un bastardo sin corazón para andar 'usándola', tenía que ser un maldito hijo de perra por jugar así con la dulce Emilia. Pero mientras ella siguiera creyendo en el juego de 'amar', mientras él pudiera ocupar sus pensamientos en el simple deseo del libido.

Oh, el maldito pecaminoso deseo. Creyó por un par de meses que Emilia era suficiente para satisfacer ésas necesidades primitivas, para que su mente se ocupara de algo más que no fuera la cruz que cargaba en su espalda. Y se equivocó.

Un día se dio cuenta de cuán vacía la lujuria dejaba a su cuerpo. De qué tan inútil y destructivo era tener que olvidar el pasado.

Simplemente... no obtuvo lo suficiente para olvidar sus problemas. Jamás dejaría de tenerlos ahí, como fantasmas que encantaban su inconsciencia y llenaban su cabeza con ésas imágenes del pasado. Cuadros de sangre sin fin.

* * *

6 de Junio

En sus sueños él caminaba en un escenario torcido, podía sentir sus descalzos pies caminar sobre una superficie fría y húmeda, pisaba restos, pedazos de carne y tripas que estaban esparcidas a cada ángulo que sus ojos alcanzaban. Y sobre aquella montaña de carnicería, sobre docenas de cadáveres desmembrados, estaba ése niño.

"_Estoy muy feliz, creí que solamente era yo._"

La Inocencia ya estaba en su mano, no podía desincrustarla de su carne, el arma en su mano estaba ahí porque su propósito era el de matar. Su aliento se volvía más frío y sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma metálico de la masacre. El niño frente suyo le miró a los ojos. La espada tomó forma al fin. Ardía de forma inaguantable, pero comenzaba a aceptar el tacto de su carne, sus huesos y su sangre.

"_Dicen que te llamas Yu._" La siguiente escena, era el mismo niño. Apenas reconocible, cortado en varios pedazos y en su mano izquierda estaba la katana que le masacró. Pero sus ojos seguían fijos en él, suplicantes, dulces e inocentes, llenos de lágrimas. También quería compartir ése sufrimiento.

"_¿Eh...Yo?... Es algo vergonzoso._" Aún se movía, aún respiraba. Estaba todavía vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo. No podía hacer nada por él ahora mas que terminar con su existencia.

"_Ehm... A mí me llaman.._." El niño agonizaba lleno de dolor, la sangre se extendía a sus pies, tejiendo la alfombra carmesí a su entorno. Él debía de estar muerto ya. Tocó su cara, también estaba húmeda. Sentía una horrible presión sobre el pecho, como si estuviera contrayéndose, y su respiración era violenta. Por ése niño despedazado ya no podía hacer nada... la oscuridad se lo tragó a él también. Una oscuridad que jamás parecía tener final. Sentía rabia, resentimiento, mucho dolor en todo su pequeño cuerpo; sabía de algún modo él se sentía igual que el niño a quien recién había aniquilado.

"_Alma._" Fue casi un murmullo sutil que logró escapar de sus labios, en respuesta a los sentimientos que afloraban dentro de su corazón. Escuchó un ruido, como si la puerta de su habitación se cerrara apresuradamente. Abrió de golpe sus párpados, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en el solitario frío de su habitación. Emilia no durmió la noche pasada con él, no le fallaba la memoria. Quizás había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ella. Pero no se explicaba el sonido de azote de su puerta. Mataría al pendejo que se hubiera metido a su cuarto mientras dormía.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue al otro lado de la habitación, ése aparentemente interesante reloj de cristal, donde estaba una flor de loto muy bonita en la parte superior. Abajo yacían seis pétalos caídos.

Seis pétalos. La última vez que vio, solamente eran cinco.

Cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Realmente estaba jodido. Adonde quiera que él mirara ahora, él recordaba a ése niño, un pobre niño muy estúpido, un pobre niño que ahora no existía mas que en sus sueños solamente.

Hoy era 6 de Junio. Malditas fueran las coincidencias. Otra vez venían los recuerdos. El día de su nacimiento era algo detestable para él. No entendía porqué celebrar un año más de existencia, si solamente envejecía más y se acercaba más al día de su muerte. Y si era un personaje tan odiado, nadie celebraría que existieras un año más.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Yu._"

Solamente iría a desayunar y trataría de ignorarlos a todos lo más posible. Iría a meditar un rato, ya que Lenalee Lee se había ido a una misión el día de ayer, así que ella no le molestaría hoy. Tomó a Mugen, su bonita espada, sólo por si acaso tenía que amenazar a alguien que lo estuviera jodiendo.

Lo mismo de siempre, pidió al Chef Jeryy que le preparara soba, lo que él comía todos los días mientras se encontrara en los Cuarteles de la Orden Oscura. Si no era soba o tempura, no era comida. Le gustaba comérselo con calma, se hacía el sordo para disfrutarlo mientras fuera capaz.

Pero había algo que lo estaba perturbando. En su espacio había alguien más. No era Emilia, tampoco Marie, ni el pequeño Timothy, ni el General Tiedoll, tampoco otro Buscador idiota que quisiera fastidiarlo. Tenía que ser 'él'. Precisamente ése niñato raro que por alguna razón decidió pararse cerca de él mientras intentaba comer. Ya sabía que era él sin ni siquiera mirarlo ¿Para qué mirar a un maldito fenómeno con albinismo y una ridícula cicatriz en forma de pentaculo sobre su ojo izquierdo? Seguro a su lado también estaba el niñero mojigato, 'supervisando', como suponía. No tenía ganas de ver a uno o al otro. Mucho menos al primero.

Demonios. Seguía ahí parado ¿verdad?

¿Porqué demonios el Moyashi(2) venía aquí a molestarlo en vez de atragantarse en comida como hacía siempre, todas las mañanas?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–preguntó Kanda finalmente de muy mala leche, todavía no se dignaba a mirarlo directamente.

–Lenalee me pidió que te diera esto.–decía el Moyashi, su voz no denotaba expresión de sentimiento alguno, puso sobre la mesa, al lado del plato de soba un pequeño paquete café, envuelto por un sencillo moño blanco.–Como ella no podía estar aquí hoy... me pidió que yo te lo entregara, es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Kanda miró de reojo la pequeña cajita. Había una tarjeta con letras de tinta azul en cursiva que decían claramente "_De Komui y Lenalee para Kanda_". Hizo un gesto de asco e alejó de él el pequeño obsequio. Seguro era un disparate que Komui Lee le hizo de 'regalo' este año. Era la quinta vez consecutiva, y desde hace tres años él tiraba a la basura la cajita que siempre tenía el nombre de esos hermanos.

–¿Y eso?–reclamó el Moyashi, haciendo aparte un ademán por el instantáneo rechazo de Yu Kanda a su regalito de cumpleaños. Es cierto, esta era la primera vez que él sabía qué día era el 6 de Junio.

–No me interesa.

–¿Vas a echar de lado un regalo como si fuera algo poco importante?–reprochó el Moyashi, aparentemente ofendido. No, él siempre parecía ofendido cada que Kanda le respondía algo.

–Sí. ¿Algún problema?

–A mí nadie me regala nada en mi cumpleaños... Ni siquiera sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños. Por lo menos alguien más se molesta en recordar el tuyo.

–Ah. Qué bueno.

–De verdad eres un imbécil...–dijo entre dientes el muchacho.–Anda, tómalo. Lenalee se va a enojar contigo si lo hechas así nada más.

–Ah. Qué bien.–contestó desinteresado, intentando volver a su desayuno.

–También es de parte de Komui. Ábrelo.

–Si es de Komui entonces tengo mayor razón para no abrirlo.

–... ¿No vas a tomarlo?

–¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer aparte de joderme, estúpido Moyashi?

Y aquí venía. Con ésa palabra mágica era suficiente para encenderlo. Howard Link, que solamente tenía que vigilarlo, no decía nada, pero simplemente no pudo evitar poner su cara de disgusto, porque la escena del pleito cotidiano venía en camino.

–Mi nombre es Allen.–dijo el albino frunciendo el entrecejo. Si había algo que hartaba a Allen Walker a más no poder era que Kanda le llamara '_Moyashi_'.

–Vete. Estoy comiendo.–espetó el joven hombre

–Sólo toma el regalo y ya. No te cuesta.

–Lárgate de mi vista.

–¡Ni siquiera me estás viendo, Kanda idiota!

–Sólo agarra la jodida cajita y métetela por el culo, te la regalo.–espetó el japonés despectivamente. La olla hirviente estaba a punto de explotar.

–¿Eres idiota o qué?... Kanda, ¿Sabías que pareces una mujer muy fea?

–¿Qué dijiste?–a Yu se le vino a saltar una vena recia en la frente cubierta de flecos negros.

–Kanda ¿tienes diarrea todos los días o ésa es la cara con la que naciste?

–¿Te callas tú o te callo yo?

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?–preguntó desafiante el niñato.

–Te meteré esta espada por el culo y te la sacaré por la garganta, así de fácil.–dijo al presumir a su inseparable katana dentro de su funda, tratando de lucir lo más amenazador posible.

–Ustedes dos.–interrumpió Link, quien se vio obligado antes que esos dos fueran a matarse entre sí.–¿No pueden tener una discusión sin ir a esos extremos? Especialmente usted, exorcista Kanda. Cuide su vocabulario.

–Ya perdí el apetito. Me voy.–Kanda simplemente se levantó bruscamente haciendo a un lado su plato del desayuno, le hizo una cara de asco a los dos hombres tras él.–Ustedes dos me enferman. Especialmente tú.–dijo entre dientes dirigiéndose a Allen Walker.

* * *

Allen no se molestaría en responderle, ni siquiera podría ir tras él, Link le tomó del hombro mirándolo aprehensivamente. Sería mejor ignorarlo y simplemente seguir con la vida. Un pendejo irritable como Yu Kanda no valía la pena; le miró abandonar el comedor, probablemente iría a algún otro lugar solitario o poco frecuentado. O quizás se iría a ver a Emilia. No estaba seguro del todo, no importaba mucho. Pero Allen sabía que no podía ignorarlo por completo, ni siquiera cuando lo detestaba tanto.

Esta mañana, cuando recordó el favor de Lenalee, decidió que iba a ser mejor idea dejarle la cajita del regalo ante la puerta, antes que él se despertara. Abriría la puerta rápida y sigilosamente, pondría la cajita ahí y jamás tendría que afrontarlo para hacer su tarea. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, al atraparlo dormido, en pleno sueño.

Kanda murmuraba cosas mientras dormía.

"_Alma_", él escuchó. Un nombre, una persona que Kanda llamó, anhelando con tristeza. ¿Kanda acababa de pronunciar el nombre de una persona en sus sueños? ¿Aquel frío exorcista que parecía no tenerle cariño a nada ni nadie había murmurado con tan inocente nostalgia el nombre de una persona?

Antes que fuera muy tarde, Allen desapareció del cuarto, porque bien sabía que Yu Kanda despedazaba a quien entrara a su habitación sin permiso. No le comentó nada de esto a Link, quien solamente había esperado afuera al joven.

No había dejado de pensar acerca en ello desde entonces. Hasta el día de hoy, Allen siempre creyó que Yu Kanda era un bastardo sin sentimientos, pero con tan sólo ése dulce murmullo de cándida naturaleza, todo el panorama había dado una vuelta. Momentáneamente. Después de lo sucedido en el comedor, pensaba que Kanda solamente era un acomplejado imbécil gruñón.

–Link... ¿ahora que hago con el regalo de Lenalee y Komui? No puedo devolvérselos así no más.

–No creo que les moleste tanto, si Kanda se pone de tan mal humor en este día en especial ya lo han de haber tenido previsto.

–¿Por qué razón odiaría su cumpleaños?

–No lo sé y no es parte de mi trabajo saberlo.

–...No esperaba más de ti, Link.–sí, porque con él era difícil platicar de verdad. Solamente intercambiaban palabras, pero no era más que eso. Y lo peor de todo, es que era vigilado por él todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿La razón? Allen supuestamente podía ser un enemigo de la Orden Oscura. La Familia de Noé, eso era. Y él era quien heredó las memorias de su traidor, el Decimocuarto Noé.

Pero preferiría no pensar más acerca del tema, porque de por sí, todo el día ha tenido un estrés increíble, ya tenía suficiente con Kanda por un día.

Pronto su día tomó un giro mucho más 'alegre', porque Lenalee regresó temprano de su misión con el otro exorcista Chaoji Han. Aparentemente lo que los Buscadores creyeron que era Inocencia resultó nada más que un fenómeno que no tenía relación con lo que buscaban. Sí, era una decepción, pero esto ocurría en la mitad de los casos. Los desperdicios eran cosa normal.

Lenalee Lee era una jovencita tan sólo un año mayor que Allen, realmente hermosa, también era muy amable, caso que ella era tan bonita en el exterior como en el interior. Pero en cuanto Allen enseñó que la cajita de cumpleaños estaba todavía en sus manos, ella frunció el entrecejo y dejó en sonreír.

–Lo siento, Lenalee...

–Esta bien, Allen. El año pasado también fue igual cuando se lo encargué a Lavi.–respondió la suave voz de la joven exorcista.–Al final... yo se lo tuve que dar y lo aceptó de mala gana (y una semana después, encontré el regalo en un bote de basura).

–¿Por qué las molestias?–preguntó Allen acercándose con interés a Lenalee, que estaba reparando el moño de la caja.

–Conozco a Kanda desde que tenía ocho años ¿sabes?–dijo la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente.–Antes que mi hermano Komui llegara a la Orden, Kanda estuvo ahí. Es el primer amigo que tuve.

–Mm... entiendo. Entonces le debes de tener un cariño especial.–La verdad, Allen no podía estar seguro de que Kanda pudiera ser un 'buen amigo', siendo él como era. Pero Lenalee era Lenalee, y conociéndola bien, ella podía abrirle su corazón a un patán como Yu Kanda.

–Siempre fue muy frío y poco amable... pero yo sabía que él se sentía solo.–Lenalee demostraba una cara que denotaba algo de preocupación.–Aunque él siempre parecía estar enojado con todos, no era malo. Me ayudó mucho cuando no tenía a mi hermano cerca, y estoy agradecida con él por haberme soportado durante esos años.

–Bueno...–Allen sabía de que podía arrepentirse de su siguiente pregunta.–... ¿quieres que lo intente de nuevo?

–¿Cómo?

–Darle el regalo de cumpleaños.

–Creo que ya no es necesario. Si Kanda tiene una razón para no querer un regalo de cumpleaños, entonces respetaremos eso.–contestó Lenalee tomándo en sus brazos la cajita, suponiéndo que se la tendría que llevar a su hermano y comunicarle lo sucedido.

Link siempre estaba ahí, casi nunca interfería en las pláticas sociales de Allen con otra persona. Antes era bastante molesto, pero ya se había acostumbrado después de casi nueve meses de ser vigilado por él.

–Oye Lenalee.–llamó de nuevo antes de que ella se retirara.

–Dime.

–¿Sabes quién es Alma?

–... ¿Alma? ¿De dónde escuchaste ése nombre?–preguntó la exorcista, quedó extrañada, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste que no entendió.

–Es que...–tenía sus dudas, accidentalmente metía su nariz donde no debía.–Verás: encontré a Kanda dormido, y dijo ése nombre mientras dormía. Creí que tu sabrías algo.

–Veamos...–pareció pensarlo un poco mientras su dedo índice presionaba su labio inferior.–Recuerdo que algo similar sucedió conmigo hace varios años. Yo me quedé dormida al lado de Kanda una vez.

–Oh... Komui no se pondría contento de oír eso.–bromeó Allen con una sonrisa cáustica.

–Eramos sólo niños, Allen.–repuso la muchacha sonrojándose levemente.–Recuerdo haberle escuchado murmurar en sus sueños... Le escuché murmurar ése nombre cuando él dormía.

–Qué buena memoria tienes, Lenalee.–dijo Allen cruzando sus brazos, un ademán un tanto exagerado e infantil.

–No, es que hasta ahora lo recordé...–corrigió la muchacha sonriendo.–Creo haberle preguntado a Kanda a quién soñó. No me dijo nada y me empujó fuera de su cama.

–Vaya cretino.–espetó en lo bajo Allen.

–Lo sé.–asintió Lenalee.–Pero bien... como Kanda venía de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Oscura, supongo que lo obvio es que la persona que él llamó debía provenir de ahí. Pero a partir de ello, no sé nada más.

–Ya veo, entonces será mejor que lo dejemos así. No hay que invadir la privacidad de Kanda ¿eh?

Lenalee solamente sonrió, como siempre, y a Allen le agradaba más de ése modo. Ella se volteó unos segundos, pero luego regresó a verlo con un aire extraño, pareciendo un poco preocupada.

–¿Cómo has estado, Allen?

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno... te heriste mucho en tu misión en París.–dijo señalando la cicatriz escondida debajo de la ropa de Allen. Habían ya pasado meses desde ése entonces, pero era una gran y dolorosa cicatriz provocada por nadie mas que él mismo.

–Estoy muy bien, Lenalee. Gracias por preocuparte.–sonrió el muchacho, que él era sincero, porque el dolor se había ido por completo. Pero la preocupación jamás se iría.

–Cuídate.–se despidió con brevedad antes de irse. Allen no pudo evitar la incómoda mirada de Link puesta sobre él, como si un halcón lo acechara. Sabía que no diría nada bueno.

–Ésa cicatriz por sí sola no está bien, Walker.–dijo Link una vez que Lenalee salió del alcance auditivo.

–Link... preferiría no hablar del tema ¿esta bien?

–Como gustes, pero sabes que tu asunto no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Cualquier cosa era mejor, prefería mantenerse en esta barrera de ignorancia, porque sucedían demasiadas cosas que comenzaban a cambiarlo. Y no trataba solamente de su adolescencia.

El Decimocuarto era el hermano de su padrastro, Mana Walker. Las memorias le fueron implantadas en algún momento de su vida, y eventualmente él iba a convertirse en el mismo Decimocuarto Noé, también conocido como el Músico. Aunque sus objetivos eran básicamente los mismos, el aniquilar al Conde Milenario, padre creador de los demonios Akuma y el emisario que pronunciaba la muerte de este mundo.

Allen amó a su padrastro, lo amó lo suficiente como para caer en la desesperación al momento de su trágica muerte y acceder a la ayuda del Conde del Milenio. La tragedia, el alma y la máquina eran los ingredientes necesarios para la creación de un Akuma. Siendo engañado, Allen convirtió a su padre en Akuma, y después de ser maldecido por él, su brazo Anti Akuma despertó en el momento más oportuno, acabando con él.

"_Allen, yo te amo. Por favor, destrúyeme._" Fueron la últimas palabras que el pequeño Allen escuchó de su fallecido padre. Pero incluso ahora, no se sentía muy seguro de comprender el verdadero significado de ésas palabras.

El Decimocuarto era el hermano de Mana. Si Mana ya sabía que Allen era el escogido portador de las memorias de su hermano ¿realmente amó a ése pobre huérfano que nada tenía en este mundo mas que éste deforme brazo Anti Akuma con el que nació?

Todas ésas dudas atormentaban la mente de Allen, pero bien, él ya había perfeccionado el arte de engañar a los demás con sonrisas reconfortantes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más él sería capaz de ocultarle la oscuridad de su alma a Lenalee y los demás?

Pero más preocupante que nada más ahora mismo: ¿era el Decimocuarto maligno o no? Ya sabía que él traicionó a la Familia de Noé y buscaba destruir al Conde Milenario, enemigo de la Inocencia y la Orden Oscura. Pero Allen estaba seguro que el Decimocuarto no era bueno, no mientras recordara las palabras del desvanecido Cross Marian. Mucho menos después de 'aquel incidente' ocurrido en París.

Crown Clown era la última forma de la Inocencia anti Akuma de Allen, cuya función con forma de espada de mandoble era la de exorcizar y cortar todo aquello que fuera maligno (es decir, Akumas y familiares de Noé). Ocurrió algo cuando él se apuñaló a sí mismo con la espada junto a un Akuma. La espada lo hirió, muy seriamente. Allen tenía vagos recuerdos de cómo sucedió, debido al extremo dolor que invadió su cuerpo en esos instantes. Tenía la sensación de haber entrado en trance mientras sentía ardor en su carne.

La cicatriz estaba ahí, atravesando su pecho. Nunca sangró, pero su cuerpo humano había sido marcado por la maldad que él no había cometido, la malevolencia del Decimocuarto Noé. Y Allen sufría por esos pecados, lo que lo tenía más preocupado.

Miró su reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo, veía la sombra de ésa entidad sonriente, envolviendo su reflejo cada vez más en una sombra de sobrenatural tinte. La fantasmagórica silueta extendía cada vez más su espacio sobre él, que difícilmente podía ver su propio reflejo.

A veces se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, analizándolo con mucho cuidado, ¿por qué Kanda no lo asesinó en ése momento cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

* * *

7 de Junio

Debido a la conexión que tenía el Arca con los Cuarteles Generales y la Rama Asiática, venir aquí cuando quisiera era algo posible ahora. Hacía demasiado tiempo que vio por última vez éste lugar. Casi nueve años para ser preciso, cuando Tiedoll lo sacó de aquí para hacerlo su aprendiz y por fin pudo pretender que despertó de una pesadilla. Ya nadie vigilaba ésta sección de la Orden Oscura Asiática, porque nadie jamás le encontró de nuevo utilidad a éste lugar, que solamente eran escombros de un error fatal que cometieron los humanos al intentar jugar a ser Dios.

El Sexto Instituto de Asia, era a simple vista un laboratorio destruido y abandonado, eso era para muchos que hubieran entrado a la Orden en los últimos años. Pero para Yu Kanda éste lugar tenía un significado diferente. El lugar donde él 'nació'.

Caminaba en una oscuridad indefinida, acompañado solamente por la luz artificial que producía su gólem comunicador. Cada paso que trazaba dentro de éstas ruinas, era un eco que le hacía volver a un pasado. Pero ¿por qué decidió repentinamente venir aquí? ¿No hubiera sido mejor ver primero al anciano cocinero Zhu, para hacerle saber que vendría a visitar este lugar?

Ya no le quedaba clara la razón por la cual él vino a este lúgubre lugar. El polvo que se levantaba con cada movimiento no le molestaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo él vino nada más a revisar un par de habitaciones y se largaría de aquí como si nada.

Hizo memoria, revisó un largo pasillo, observó una puerta que estaba a medio caerse. Reconocía ésa puerta, aún cuando el letrero ya no estaba ahí. Dentro de ésa habitación llena de sombras había recuerdos muy fuertes. Obligó al gólem apuntar su luz al interior. Era la recamará que él más odió durante su vida entera, la que aprendió a reprimir de su cabeza por muchos años.

No era muy ancha, pero el techo se extendía a varios metros, y había una ventana al segundo piso, desde dónde los científicos solían ponerse a observar los resultados de las pruebas. En el centro de ésta habitación había un pilar repleto de cables con una mesilla de soporte, ahora vacía. Alguna vez sobre ella hubo una figura alada que él conoció alguna vez como Inocencia.

Entró, sus piernas no temblaban, ya no demostraba emociones a muy pesar de ver el suelo lleno de polvo, cables tirados al azar por el lugar, y sí, notó la sangre ennegrecida y seca en ése piso, que lo hacía recordar cuántas veces él murió ahí. Parpadeó de nuevo, pero las manchas ya no estaban.

Suspiró, creyó escuchar los ecos de sus propios gritos nueve años atrás. Todas esas veces en las que él había gritado de agonía cuando solamente era un niño. Todo por no poder sincronizarse con la estúpida Inocencia. Las veces en las que todo su cuerpo se rompía al ser rechazado por ésa entidad orgullosa y cruel.

Cierto. Ése niño llamado Alma también pasó exactamente por lo mismo.

Se salió rápidamente de ésa habitación, habiendo olvidado por completo la razón por la que vino a éste laboratorio del averno. Fue al siguiente lugar en el que él pudo pensar. La Habitación de la Matriz. Era un gran espacio, como un salón, pero varios pilares de roca había caído por aquí. Pero reconocía una especie de altar que estaba al fondo, pero mayor parte de él estaba destruido. Se suponía que habían contenedores ahí también, pero ya no estaban. Sólo habían permanecido las cruces.

Y en el suelo, cómo olvidarlo, ahí estaban los famosos pozos donde solían dormir los 'próximos apóstoles', que ninguno logró salir con vida de ahí. Yu era el único que seguía con vida entre la bola de miserables bellos durmientes. Este lugar era tan frío como siempre, pero ya no había nubes de neblina.

Aunque destruido, Yu recordaba muchas cosas de éste lugar, muchos momentos importantes en su corta y pútrida infancia sucedieron aquí mismo. Su nacimiento, cuando conoció a Alma, cuando reconoció por primera vez a 'ésa mujer'... cuando sonrió por primera vez. Por un momento creyó seguir escuchando los ecos de ésas risas infantiles entre estos destrozos. Aquí fue cuando hizo su primer 'amigo', y también fue aquí donde lo destruyó.

Caminó más al centro, los pozos estaban vacíos por dentro, el agua se secó y no habían cuerpos adentro. Debieron haber sido vaciados después del día de la masacre. Oh, ése horrible día... toda la habitación estaba llena de color rojo. Ahora ya habían recogido todos los cadáveres y la sangre.

Pero no quería estar aquí para acordarse de la masacre, protagonizada por Alma, sino que vino a probarse algo a sí mismo. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de qué cosa quería probarle a su mente con venir hasta éste lugar destruido por el tiempo.

Ésos sueños que había tenido últimamente no le dejaban tranquilo, su mente permanecía tensa, perturbada por las fuertes imágenes de carnicería que habían marcado para siempre su cruel niñez. La sangre que él derramó. Creía que su conciencia buscaba con castigarlo nuevamente con esos horribles recuerdos, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que reflexionara en este lugar lleno de fantasmas del pasado.

O tal vez, mucho quizás, era la memoria de Alma lo que le arrastró hasta aquí. No entendía. Escuchaba la voz de ése niño, lo oía dentro de su cabeza, su infantil risita de idiota; todavía lo escuchaba, como si ahora mismo estuviera jugando en éste lugar, resbalando... y él reía tan vívidamente.

No, ahora estaba seguro que realmente escuchó algo. Un movimiento de rocas, como si alguien estuviera caminando entre los escombros del desolado instituto. Como acto reflejo desenvainó su espada, el filo brillante de Mugen apuntó hacia su derecha, donde yacía parada una entidad que no era humana.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No me apuntes con ésa cosa!

–Fou.–Kanda volvió a guardar su katana dentro de su funda, se trataba del espíritu guardián de la Rama Asiática, tenía la forma de una jovencita de curvilíneo cuerpo, estatura baja y ropa pequeña y reveladora. Su pelo era rosa al igual que sus ojos. A primera vista era muy atractiva, pero quienes la conocían un poco, sabían que Fou tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios.

–¿Qué haces tú en este lugar?–reclamó la chica fantasma, su reacción fue casi agresiva. Precisamente por eso Kanda jamás sintió un poco de simpatía por ése espíritu. Es más, la odiaba. Pero aunque quisiera romperla en pedacitos, no lograría nada.

–Nada importante ¿y qué hay de ti?–dijo con calma, pero obviamente molesto.

–¿Yo?–exclamó la pequeña presencia. Otra vez estaba sobreactuando.–Solamente paseaba, tengo libertad de ir y venir a donde yo plazca.

–¿Me estabas siguiendo?–preguntó Kanda con un sombrío semblante.

–¿Por qué razón yo te seguiría?

–Eso te pregunto.

–Yo no te seguía...–espetó Fou muy molesta.–¿Y para qué viniste tú a este lugar, Yu?

Nadie mas que el estúpido Bookman Lavi le llamaba así tan a la ligera. Yu. Con el pasar de los años él comenzó a detestar aquel nombre que le dieron.

–Ya te dije que nada importante. No te concierne.–se dio la vuelta, indispuesto a seguir conversando con el espíritu guardián, él sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir en este lugar, si ella venía a joderle.

Caminó lentamente fuera de la habitación, sabía que no fue buena idea venir de visita a este lugar, no tenía previsto que se encontraría con Fou.

–Yo vengo aquí seguido ¿lo sabías?

–Me vale.–replicó mientras seguía su andadura, preferiría no alargar su encuentro con Fou.

–Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que viniste pensando en el pequeño Alma, ¿verdad?

Se detuvo en seco, sintió como si una bala repentinamente lo hubiera golpeado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuchó a alguien más pronunciar el nombre de ése niño. Ya había olvidado cómo sonaba ése nombre con el habla humano.

Kanda no respondió, solamente continuó caminando, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía la fantasma Fou.

–Yo también vengo a este lugar. Como sus cuerpos fueron destruido, no existen tumbas las cuales visitar.–su voz ahora era más triste, cierto, si era Fou quien a veces consolaba a Alma si éste se ponía a llorar. No, además de eso, ella fue muy cercana con las personas que solían dirigir éste laboratorio.–Pero... ¿por qué has venido tú después de tantos años, Yu?

–Ya te dije que no te concierne. No me molestes.–respondió con la misma sequedad que antes.

* * *

10 de Junio

La estructura de ésta sección de los cuarteles era hermosa sin duda, uno podría quedarse a contemplar los ventanales de colores que tenían lugar en el techo. En este edificio se encontraban las habitaciones de todos los exorcistas y de algunos científicos que trabajaban para el cuartel de la Orden Oscura. Eran solamente seis pisos, y cada habitación tenía la puerta frente a los balaústres, así que todos podían apreciar desde cualquier piso el hermoso mosaico de la planta baja. Solamente un lindo detalle que uno podía ver cada mañana al pasar de lado.

–Me preocupa Allen.–suspiró ella mientras sus ojos rasgados se desviaban al balaústre de piedra del segundo piso. Un joven pelirrojo que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, ella le conocía por el nombre de Lavi. Era un amigo a quien ella consideraba muy cercano, y sabía que él la escucharía todo el tiempo que requiriera, él la apoyaba honestamente.–Desde que regresó de París, él ha estado diferente... y en los últimos días ha actuado muy extraño, parece asustado de algo.

–Escuché que él se hirió a sí mismo con Crown Clown allá en París. A mí también me preocupa eso, Lenalee... todos saben lo que eso podría significar.–dijo con una tensa tranquilidad Lavi

–Sin embargo, Allen sigue siendo Allen.–respondió la muchacha china devolviendo su mirada a la del joven Bookman.–Yo quiero seguir creyendo que él podrá seguir oponiéndose al decimocuarto. Voy a creer más fuerte.

–... Yo también voy a creer. Hay que apoyarlo mucho en estos días ¿qué tal?–esbozó una sonrisa con intenciones de animar a Lenalee

–Lenalee Lee, Bookman Junior.–una nueva voz interrumpió, normalmente sonaría diferente, pero ahora Link tenía un timbre preocupado, tal vez alarmado. Parecía haber corrido mucho y sudaba un poco.

–¿Qué pasó, Dos-Puntos?–preguntó Lavi, que siempre parecía estar relajado. Entonces notaron algo extraño. El inspector Link estaba solo, no acompañaba a alguien en especial, no estaba Allen. Esto sin duda alguna era extraño.

–Walker. ¿Dónde está Allen Walker?–preguntó, casi como si estuviera levantando una acusación contra los dos exorcistas. Ya caía en la histeria.–Hace diez minutos que no le he visto.

–Link, nosotros no lo hemos visto en todo el día.–contestó Lenalee extrañada.–¿Lo buscaste bien?

–Necesito encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Es mi deber vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

–Mm... tal vez por eso se separó de ti ¿no crees?–dijo burlonamente el Bookman, pero solamente terminó ganándose una agria mirada por parte del inspector.–Por favor, dale un descanso al pobre chamaco, que le andas respirando en el cuello todo el santo día.

–No puedo tomar a la ligera que Walker se escape de mi vista. No sé qué podría estar haciendo mientras se encuentra sin vigilancia.

–¡Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, Dos-Puntos!

–Te voy a volver a pedir que no me llames así, Bookman. Ten la decencia de referirte a mí por mi nombre... Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Walker nuevamente.–muy molesto, dio la vuelta indignado.

–Qué paranoico. No es como si alguien se fuera a morir si deja a Allen solo por quince minutos...

–... ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS!–se escuchó el repentino grito de un hombre. Era tan grave la voz que no hallaron posibilidad de identificarlo al instante. Resonó tan fuerte que Lenalee instintivamente miró hacia arriba, de donde provino.

Lenalee abrió los ojos pasmada, sus cejas se fruncieron, reacción que Lavi conocía como miedo. Al siguiente segundo se escuchó el impacto duro de algo contra el piso de la planta baja.

–¿Qué demonios...? ¿qué fue...?

Rápidamente fueron a mirar por la balaustre hacia el suelo, sorprendidos por la siguiente escena escalofriante. Una persona había caído desde algún piso, pero Lenalee no fue a mirar un segundo más a quien cayó, sino que miró hacia arriba, el sexto piso, había ahí una persona que se asomaba del balaustre, quien, por desgracia, ella reconoció. Era Yu Kanda.

¿A quién empujó Yu Kanda del sexto piso?

–Lenalee... Mira, ése es...–ahora la voz de Lavi cambió radicalmente, temblando, demostrando miedo y shock al mirar a la persona que yacía en el suelo, el manto de sangre pintando de escarlata el mosaico de la planta baja. Lenalee miró horrorizada al ver el familiar cabello albino del uniformado que cayó desde el sexto piso.

–¿Allen?–ella no perdió tiempo, saltó del balaustre, auxiliada por la activación de sus Botas Oscuras. Fue a socorrer al herido, entrando en pánico extremo al ver que su cabeza sangraba profusamente, la expresión en el rostro de Allen Walker estaba congelada en una emoción tan fuerte como el miedo. Pero no parecía estar consciente.–¡ALLEN!

Lavi pidió a gritos desesperados la ayuda, que se apresuraran los médicos, quienes fueran, pero que llegaran rápido. Todavía no entraba en razón, no lograba entender cómo rayos se las arregló su amigo Allen para caerse así de un sexto piso. Lenalee trataba de llamar la conciencia de su compañero, cargando su cabeza en el regazo. Con la yema de sus dedos revisó el cuello del muchacho caído; su pulso era débil demasiado.

Entre que llegaban decenas de personas a la 'escena del crimen', Buscadores, médicos, exorcistas y científicos; nadie notó cuando en silencio Yu Kanda abandonaba el lugar, profundamente perturbado.

* * *

(1).–Emilia Galmar es un personaje que aparece dentro del argumento del Phantom G en el manga. Ahora Emilia se encuentra dentro de la Orden Oscura, según como educadora personal de Timothy. Ella desde que se topó con Kanda pensó que él era atractivo. Así que la relación no salió de la nada... creo.

(2).–Aunque estoy más adepta al español e inglés que al japonés, decidí que le diría simplemente 'Moyashi' en lugar de su significado real, porque se me hace tedioso tener que escribir 'brote de habas'. Moyashi es más corto, o si no escribiría 'beansprout' por mi apego al inglés, aunque sonaría muy fuera de lugar.

**N/A: Nos gustaría pensar que la cabeza de Kanda está tan jodida como la de Shinji Ikari, pero probablemente han de asistir a terapia en grupo junto a James Sunderland y Haine Rammsteiner. **

**Primer capítulo sin cambios radicales, pero estamos conformes con el resultado.**

**Están bravos estos problemas nuevos en fanfiction. Espero que comprendan la razón por la cual inicialmente el fanfic apareció en una categoría diferente, pero me encargaré de editar eso. Esperemos que los administradores de arreglen estos problemas pronto.**


	2. Thoughtless

**II. Thoughtless.**

7 de Junio

El día de hoy despertó más extraño que cualquier otro día. Al levantarse de la mullida almohada, sintió aquel pito de sonido dentro de su cabeza, como si se hubiera reventado un tímpano. Miró hacia la cama del inspector Howard, éste seguía dormido como un tronco. El muchacho sentía que su cabeza dolía, como si alguien le hubiera clavado tornillos en ambos costados.

Miró al espejo solamente de reojo, todo estaba normal. Puso sus pies sobre el alfombrado piso de su habitación, que él tenía obligado compartir con su supervisor, Link. No iba a hacer daño que tomara un vaso de agua mientras él dormía. Había un buró de madera cerca del escritorio de trabajo de Link, comúnmente ahí ponían una jarra de agua y un par de vasos. Claro, en los cajones Allen tenía la costumbre de guardar golosinas cuando se le abriera el apetito.

Simplemente llenó alrededor de dos veces su vaso de cristal mientras observaba a Link dormir apaciblemente. No era tan molesto dormir en la misma habitación con él, ya que no roncaba ni hacía ruidos molestos durante la noche. Tan callado como un muerto, quizás. Pero bien, no importaba si estaba dormido o despierto, su cara siempre era la misma, inalterable, severa.

Tomó del cajón una bolsa de galletas de mantequilla, se las comería mientras Link se despertaba. Ya se había hecho a la idea de esperar a Link, ya se había olvidado de que los momentos que no lo vigilaba él los podía utilizar, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué podría hacer cuando Link no lo observaba? Nada. Él no hacía nada.

Ya se había cansado de esperarle.

–Oye, Link, oye...

–¿Qué quieres, Walker? ¿Qué hora es?

–Como las siete y media. Me voy a duchar.

–Esta bien. Yo te alcanzo.–debía estar muy soñoliento ahora mismo para hablar tan a la ligera. Normalmente le haría esperar a que le acompañara. Pero bien, si se tardaba más de diez minutos, podía esperarse a que Link estuviera ahí escoltándolo mientras lavaba sus partes íntimas.

En las mañanas solía llevar una fachada simple, de una camisa pegada color azul marino, y unos sencillos pantalones negros de algodón, los zapatos podían varias de botas hasta pantuflas (Komui las puso de moda en la Orden). Como los baños no quedaban lejos de los dormitorios, no era mucho caminar para ir hasta allá, y con suerte no se iba a topar con ningún agente de Crow que le mirara sin la compañía de su supervisor.

Los pasillos normalmente estaban circulados por el personal en todo momento. Los científicos de este lugar, que raras veces a la semana se iban a dormir, se preguntaba cómo andaría la salud de ellos si se mantenían en vela por tanto tiempo. Incluso él sabía que no podía aguantarse más de cuatro días sin dormir. Tal vez todos estaban ocupados ahora mismo, porque no encontró a nadie en su corto trayecto hacia los baños.

Los baños eran mucho menos amplios que los que se encontraban en los viejos cuarteles; tenían un diseño más simple, con pisos y paredes de azulejos blancos, ni una sola mancha de un color diferente. El diseño era demasiado simple y hostil a comparación a los baños del anterior cuartel de la Orden. Las regaderas eran duras y frías igual que los lavabos frente a los espejos, así que usualmente la elección que todos daban era el de irse al cuarto de las aguas termales. Como estaba separado del resto del área, era más cómodo y se conservaba el calor, y como las calderas se habían puesto a funcionar desde hace poco a las siete de la mañana, sabía que él iba a ser el único aquí. Se quitó las ropas y entró al área donde provenía el caliente vapor.

Era un poco difícil ver por dónde caminar en este lugar, uno corría el riesgo de resbalarse. Pero no le importó demasiado, él venía aquí siempre. No para bañarse, para relajarse un poco, tan siquiera unos cinco minutos, luego volvía a las regaderas a limpiarse bien con jabón, se cambiaba la ropa y se iba. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar el baño público, no le molestaba, pero prefería bañarse solo, cuando podía tener unos momentos íntimos consigo mismo, cosa que ya no sucedía con la presencia acosadora de Link.

Desvaneciendo su tensión y dolor corporal con el agua caliente se sentía maravilloso, especialmente cuando sumergía su cuerpo hasta su cuello y cerraba los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás; sólo existía él y el sedante sonido de las ondas del agua chocando con las paredes de la fosa caliente. Fue entonces que sintió algo extraño. El sonido de un cuerpo ajeno sumergiéndose en la misma fosa que él, alterando los movimientos del agua.

–¿Quién está ahí?–preguntó, su voz no demostraba ninguna inquietud. Solamente era una pregunta cotidiana. Ya había creído que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que tuviera los baños para él solo. Miró más allá de lo que cubría el vapor, tan denso como algodón. No lograba ver algo más que las ondas del agua y debajo de ella difícilmente podía ver, estaba demasiado turbia más allá de su propio espacio personal.–¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta, a lo menos no verbal. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Link decidió sacudirse el sueño y lo siguió hasta aquí. No duró ni siquiera con dos minutos de paz.

Sería mejor idea si se iba de una buena vez a las regaderas y terminaba de asearse apropiadamente, porque Allen no veía divertido que Link fuera el único con quien compartiera el barreño. Era incómodo estar tan cerca de otro hombre desnudo. Siempre le causó cierto pudor. No porque estuviera desacostumbrado a mirar los genitales o algo por el estilo, lo que sucedía era que... se sentía intimidado.

Se levantó y trató de salirse de la gran pila, iría por sus pertenencias y volvería a las duchas.

–Avisa cuando tu me vengas siguiendo por favor, Link. O por lo menos cuando te metas a las bañera. Tú sabes que eso me aterra, te lo he dicho.–espetó Allen mientras miraba detrás de él la orilla del barreño. Estaba saliendo a la superficie, pero aquello no era Link. Era una cabeza de cabello negro, largo, que revelaba un par de ojos penetrantes que lo miraban despectivamente. Reconoció de inmediato a ésos rasgos orientales.

"_¿Qué demonios hacía 'él' aquí a ésta hora?_" pensó el albino responderle la mirada con otra más agresiva. Hubiera incluso esperado hallarse con un Akuma en los baños, cualquier persona o cosa menos a Kanda. Decidió darle la espalda e ignorarlo, aprovechando que no le insultaba ahora; encontró en su camino de regreso la ropa del uniforme del exorcista tirada sin cuidado el el suelo, lo cual declaraba que Kanda había entrado aquí recientemente, poco rato después que él.

–Ése Kanda idiota... que viene tan callado como un muerto... ¿por qué no dice nada al entrar?–ahora murmuraba a sí mismo. No notó lo mojado que estaba su pie y casi resbaló. Sintió un punzante dolor en su muñeca cuando detuvo su caída, no pudo evitar quejarse en voz baja.

–Te resbalas como un retrasado mental.–decía aquella voz a lo lejos, Allen se puso inmediatamente de pie, avergonzado de que el otro hombre lo hubiera notado.

–No te pedí tu opinión, Kanda idiota.–contestó sin escrúpulos hacia quien estaba oculto en el vapor.

Justo cuando fue al área de regaderas y cogió sus pertenencias para el aseo personal, le regresó ése palpitar doloroso en su cabeza. Se volvió a quejar quedito; ahora se sentía más fuerte, perforando su resistencia al ardor. Era más intenso, pero recuperó el equilibrio al girar la manija de la primera regadera que tomó. El repentino contacto de agua helada le hizo reaccionar violentamente. Pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como le llegó.

Allen trató de olvidarse de ello mientras dejaba que el agua fría acostumbrara su cuerpo al tacto. Así se despertaba más, aunque era realmente incómodo que cayera tan duro cada línea de agua. Solamente agarró su estropajo y jabón y retornó a su limpieza.

Justo estaba terminando con su cabello cuando de nuevo notó la presencia del otro venir. Kanda parecía ignorarlo por completo, y sabía que así era mejor. A propósito tomó la regadera más alejada de la que Allen ocupaba, no creía si era por tener pudor al ver otro hombre desnudo, mas bien Kanda prefería evitarlo todo el tiempo.

Algo le incomodaba, porque en cuanto el otro exorcista entró al lugar, no pudo evitar mirarle por algún rato. Aún con todo ése cabello largo pegado a su cuerpo, Allen veía perfectamente el extraño tatuaje pintado en su pecho. Estuvo pensándolo por algún tiempo, pero sabía que aquel patán jamás le respondería el significado de ése tatuaje; era un símbolo (posiblemente de origen oriental), y estaba rodeado por una especie de círculo que de extendía en forma de líneas deformes que iban a su hombro izquierdo hasta su cuello y parte inferior de su tórax. Por alguna razón él pensaba que estaba relacionado con la particular habilidad que tenía Kanda para curarse rápida y milagrosamente.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió permanecer callado mientras le veía bañarse desde el otro lado de las regaderas. No era muy brillante idea hacer eso. Kanda lo notó y expresó su evidente disgusto ante ello.

–¿Qué demonios me estás mirando, Moyashi?–preguntó, Allen casi pensó que el otro pudo haber malinterpretado la manera en la que se le quedó viendo.

–Nada.

–Eres un Moyashi marica.–farfulló, se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el oído de Allen lo percibiera. ¿Realmente creía que soportaría cada uno de los insultos que pronunciaba? ¿Qué se creía ése maldito?

–¿Qué dijiste, Kanda? Repítelo.–lo comenzaba a retar, se tensaban sus músculos, se enojaba tanto que sentía que su cabeza ardía otra vez.

–Dije: "Eres un Moyashi marica". Te me quedas viendo el falo como un idiota.–respondió Kanda en su habitual agrio sentido del humor. Esta vez Allen se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos con agresividad,

–Mira quién está hablando.

–¿Qué demonios insinúas?–Kanda puso un gesto extrañado y exagerado como respuesta.

–Yo no soy el marica idiota que habla cuando duerme...

–¿De qué estás hablando?–la molestia en su tono aumentaba, volviéndose mucho más amenazador.

–'Alma, Alma, Alma'... así te pones en las noches ¿en quién andas pensando, Kanda, eh? ¿Ahora quien es el marica aquí?

Estaba comportándose como un completo imbécil, estaba jugando con fuego y no tardaría en quemarse. Allen sabía que habían veces que debía tragarse su propia lengua, cuando escupía cosas tan inapropiadas como lo que acababa de decir.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, su cabeza y cuerpo estaban estrellados contra el muro de azulejos, una mano con fuerza tan grandiosa como el acero presionaba su pecho. Los ojos negros y furiosos estaban puestos sobre él, entonces sintió una dolorosa presión clavándose pesadamente sobre su entrepierna, obligando a su cara enrojecerse. La reacción ante ésa humillante agresión provocó un apagado gemido, así como el contacto con piel húmeda en aquella específica parte íntima de su cuerpo producía involuntariamente el endurecimiento de sus pezones. Creía que se le iba el aire, más con la humedad de las regaderas, y la mano que sin contemplación oprimía su pecho, le costaba respirar.

No debió provocar a Kanda, tampoco debió de mencionar el nombre de alguien a quien nunca conoció. Con la fuerza y brutalidad que Kanda presionaba su rodilla contra su ingle, pensó que le iba a aplastar su hombría. Era demasiado doloroso, vergonzoso, y estaba acorralado igual que una presa perteneciente a un feroz depredador. Su cara se acercó más y más a la de Allen, hasta que su boca quedó cercana al oído húmedo, susurró unas crueles palabras:

–Él está muerto.

Aquel murmullo resentido y lleno de aversión lo decía todo. Allen debía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir al otro exorcista. Le obligó con su mano a que le mirara directamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Allen se sentía aparte de dolorido, se sentía avergonzado.

–No quiero que te me acerques otra vez, o prometo que te mataré, ¿me oíste?–tras endilgarle ésas palabras, rudamente lo arrojó al piso, tal vez lo lanzó un metro y medio lejos de él.

Respiraba otra vez, pero el dolor no se iba. No sabía si debía preocuparse más por el dolor en su cabeza o en su entrepierna. Kanda, no supo cuando ni cuánto le tomó, pero antes de volver a mirarle, él ya se había ido de las regaderas.

Allen se sentía mal, no por el daño físico, sino que en su mente, él se sentía un poco culpable. El hablar tan desconsideradamente de una persona que ése exorcista debió apreciar, y cuya pérdida debió dejarlo muy mal con la vida. No debió insultarlo tanta iniquidad. Toda persona en este mundo podía amar una persona tan fácil como podía perderla, había olvidado ello; y Kanda no debía de ser la excepción.

Se puso frente al espejo, secó el resto de su cabello, revolviéndolo sin cuidado, dejando el agua escurrir. Agarró la camisa blanca de algodón y comenzó a hacer los botones. Se preguntó cómo se las habría arreglado Kanda para vestirse tan rápido... pero no dudaba que a cause de su enojo él se hubiera ido desnudo del baño, sólo acompañado de una toalla que cubriera sus partes íntimas.

Miró con detenimiento la larga cicatriz en su pecho, una vertical que parecía mortal, y en realidad no era más de lo que le podía doler. Él mismo se había empalado contra la pared, con su propia espada, y hasta el día de hoy, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió en ése instante.

La cabeza aún le dolía. Palpitaba con tal acritud, que comenzaba a aturdirlo al momento de coger sus ropas para vestirse. Se sintió incapaz de terminar de hacer su corbata mientras las sienes se le apretaban más y más.

"_...Quiero Salir... Déjame salir..._" la voz de un extraño resonaba igual que un eco dentro de su cerebro. Sabía que se trataba de algo alarmante. Miró el reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. La sombra lúgubre del decimocuarto estaba abrazándolo posesivamente, como si quisiera inmovilizarlo. "_Déjame Salir._"

–No puedes... No lo harás.–murmuró mientras forzaba a su conciencia luchar contra ésa voluntad extranjera, su mano temblaba estridentemente, apretó el puño de su izquierda, el brazo de Inocencia, ennegrecido en una forma escamosa y diferente a la apariencia humana. Apretó con más fuerza cuando sentía su cráneo reventar.

"_¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?_" esos rumores de naturaleza anormal lo sometían a un estado de miedo efímero, saber que ésa voz no le pertenecía, y era una identidad que intentaba dominarlo, carcomiendo su alma de poco a poco. "_Si nosotros somos una misma persona ¿por qué temes?_"

–Yo no tengo miedo. Tú y yo... no somos una sola persona.–decía susurrando, luchando con brío contra ésa voz, derretía sus miedos para volverlos su razón para continuar reprimiéndolo.

Sin embargo, el reflejo en el espejo seguía molestándolo, quitándole la concentración. Su mano izquierda se movió por sí sola y estrelló sus nudillos contra el vidrio, fácilmente se rompió en docenas de partes, el eco de el escándalo resultó más violento de lo que creyó. Se cortó y sangró un poco, pero por lo menos ya no sentía más ése ardor en su cabeza, y la voz se había ido.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, venían personas.

–Walker, quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿por qué pensaste que romper el espejo era una buena idea para desahogarte?–reconoció al instante el timbre de Link, por primera vez sentía un poco de alivio al sentir su presencia. El supervisor apenas había llegado a las regaderas, detrás de él venían unos otros tres buscadores, que igualmente venían a tomar un baño. Usualmente era a ésta hora cuando venían todos a lo mismo.

–Hola, Link. Solamente aplasté una pequeña cucaracha.–respondió simplemente el joven, tratando se sonar convincente.

–¿Era necesario romper también el espejo?

–Se me pasó la mano.

–Ya me di cuenta. ¿Ahora me dirás la verdadera razón por la que rompiste el espejo?

–Una cucaracha muy grande.–incluso un tonto se sentiría inconforme con una explicación tan absurda como la que Allen daba. Pero bien, por lo menos ya se sentía un poco mejor.

* * *

Primero Fou, ahora el Moyashi. No lograba comprender, ¿porqué ahora parecía que todo mundo quería recordarle al estúpido de Alma? Fou pudo ver a través de su comportamiento y fue demasiado obvio (estúpidamente obvio) al momento que visitó a hartas horas el Instituto abandonado de Asia. Pero con Allen fue diferente. Tan sólo pensar en él, querían reventarle las arterias de pura furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía hablar así de Alma? ¿Qué le daba el derecho de hablar sin pensar, sin saber nada de nada? ¿Y desde cuando él hablaba dormido? Pero casi lo olvidaba; hubo una vez que Lenalee Lee le escuchó y le preguntó. Pero eso hacía años que pasó.

Si el Moyashi sabía de Alma, entonces estaría perdido; caería en lo más bajo de lo patético, si algún día Allen Walker empezaba a compadecerlo. Sería su fin ése pendejo llegaba a sentir lástima por alguien como él.

–Te digo que me tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

–... ¿Qué?

–¿Qué acabo de decir?

–Algo acerca de cabeza de nubes.

–Estás un poco más ausente... ¿En qué piensas, Kanda?

–Estoy pensando cosas.

A Emilia le hubiera gustado que su novio dijera cosas más claras, que pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos más abiertamente. Pero ya se había hecho a la idea de el modo de ser de Yu Kanda, a lo menos eso él pensaba. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, básicamente un antisocial.

–Vamos, abrázame.– ella insistía, pero siempre terminaba siendo ella quien se le aferraba, porque Kanda jamás la abrazaría, por lo menos no de verdad. Emilia solamente agarraba su brazo y se enredaba en él a su propio modo. No importaba demasiado, Kanda tenía respeto por las mujeres, y era capaz de soportar cosas más embarazosas y molestas que lo que hacía Emilia.

Caminar a lo puro tonto por estos jardines era algo rutinario, pero no era desagradable. No tenían que hablar particularmente de algo, solamente disfrutar del paseo, por corto que fuera. Afuera de ésa fortaleza religiosa, respiraba el fresco aire marino, acompañado del relajante sonido de las olas del mar chocar con las rocas. Todo estaba bien, menos la constante Emilia jalándolo como un burro de carga.

A veces sentía que ella era demasiado apegada a él, y se tomaba esta relación como algo serio; se volvería un problema más tarde. Siempre tan pegada a él, cuidando de que su espacio estuviera cerrado dentro de la extensión de su coqueta sombrilla. La maldita sombrilla siempre tenía que hacer juego con esos lindos vestidos... no le gustaba tampoco el perfume que ella usaba. Demasiado alcohol.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría que habláramos más... siempre escondes mucho cuando estás callado.–ella era bonita, dulce, de buen cuerpo y rubia, no lo podía negar, pero un cara-dura como él no podía apreciarla demasiado; evidentemente los sentimientos de Emilia por él habían crecido con el tiempo que pasaron juntos... ella lo demostraba en cuanto notaba esos detalles silenciosos en la persona de Kanda. Ella se preocupaba.

–Emilia.–muy pocas veces él se le refería a la joven por su nombre; normalmente le dirigía un 'Oye' o un 'Tú'. Él procuraba mantenerse lo suficientemente frío en compañía de ella. Y cuando decía su nombre, a la francesa le brillaban los ojos.–Quiero que me respondas algo.

–¿Qué cosa?–ella siempre estaba atenta a cada palabra.

–¿Acaso yo hablo dormido?–era una vergüenza admitírselo, pero confiaba en la eventual discreción de su linda novia.

–Sí, lo sueles hacer a veces.–con mucha sencillez le respondió, pero esto provocó que Kanda

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Respeto tu privacidad... Debe de ser que extrañas a ésa persona que llamas.–dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.–Yo también hablaba dormida, decía mi papá.

–¿En serio?–no creyó sentir interés por las pláticas comunes de Emilia, pero le intrigaba un poco, tal vez así no se sentiría tan humillado y vería que ése defecto de 'hablar dormido' no era cosa solamente de él.

–Sucedió después que una carreta atropellara a mi perrito. Era el poodle más lindo del mundo y se llamaba Joli. Mi papá decía que yo lo llamaba en mis sueños... pero eso fue cuando yo tenía nueve años.

"_¿Por qué coño estoy escuchando a Emilia hablar de su estúpido poodle? Esto es una tontería. No debí sacar a flote el maldito tema._"

–Quiero pedirte algo.–dijo el exorcista, trató de no alterar el modo de su voz.

–Lo que quieras.

–No le digas a nadie más acerca de esto... No quiero que los imbéciles se burlen de mí.

–Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Soy una tumba.–qué fácil era decirlo. Pero las tumbas pueden ser profanadas de una u otra forma.

No quería alargar el tiempo del paseo, no hacían nada en lo absoluto, sólo caminar, y lo poco que hablaban ya lo habían hecho. Siempre era exactamente lo mismo todas y cada una de ésas veces. Ya venía la hora en la que Emilia iba a preguntarlo.

–¿Podemos irnos a tu cuarto esta noche?–he ahí, la pregunta.

–No.

–¿Por qué no?–ya no se exaltaba como hacía las primeras veces, ya podía tolerar mejor el rechazo.

–Necesito pensar... solo.

–¿Y qué tal mañana?

–No.

–¿Estás ocupado entonces?

–... No esta tarde.–no podía creerse que él mismo lo había dicho; por lo menos su tono de voz no cambió. Sí, si Emilia no resultaba quitarle demasiado tiempo, no le importaba pasar momentos a solas con ella, aunque no fuera de costumbre hacerlo en la tarde. Creía que no caía mal cambiar las rutinas, dependiendo si no le daba la flojera.

Ella sonreía, era como un pequeño sol. Ella sin preguntar rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos rodearon su cuello, encerrándolo en ésa especie de trampa femenina, sintiendo cómo sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho. Emilia cerraba sus largas pestañas para cuando acercaba sus tiernos labios a los de él.

–¿Tienes prisa con algo, Kanda?–murmuró la francesa, cuando decía su nombre, parecía pronunciarlo con tan tierna sensualidad. Su boca lo tocó, lo besó largamente, confiada que no sería rechazada.

Él nunca cerraba los ojos, no veía necesidad de hacer algo tan estúpidamente cursi como eso. Simplemente no entendía porqué Emilia lo haría. ¿Por qué tenía que cerrar los ojos para besar? No sentía nada. Solamente el sabor de arándanos que ella comió en el almuerzo, pero más allá de eso, Kanda no sentía nada en especial al ser besado.

Inclusive la pasión era solamente un esfuerzo sin sentido, no era mas que un sentimiento vacío. Era placer y vanidad ordinaria, o sólo un pequeño empeño para sentirse 'bien' por unos momentos. Todo por olvidarse de las cosas que acongojaban su persona.

* * *

10 de Junio

Lo alcanzó casi corriendo, obviamente tenía razones para huir, aunque este tipo de cosas no eran del tipo de Kanda. Agarró casi con rudeza su mano antes que volviera a distanciarse, no presentó resistencia alguna, pero igualmente parecía absorto de la situación.

–¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso, Kanda?–exclamó la exorcista Lenalee, exigiendo con su mirada que él le correspondiese como debía.–¡Sé que Allen y tú no se llevan! ¿Pero por qué tuviste que ir tan lejos? ¿Por qué lo empujaste?

–Si el hubiera querido, hubiera podido detener su propia caída. ¡El maldito bastardo provocó lo sucedido! ¡Él lo planeó todo!

–Kanda...

–Cuando lo empujé... algo sucedió. Algo malo pasó con él.

Vio algo descomunal en los ojos del exorcista Kanda, jamás imaginó ver algo igual en sus ojos enojados e impacientes. Miedo. Turbación, igual que ella sentía. Lenalee comenzó a imaginar lo peor entonces. Si lo intentaba ocultar, era completamente inútil.

Tenía razón en algo. Allen pudo haber prevenido el impacto de ésa caída fácilmente con el poder otorgado por su Inocencia. Con Clown Belt hubiera detenido su cuerpo en primer lugar. ¿Porqué se dejó impactar tan fácilmente? No cuadraba el hecho de que Allen fuera a caer con ésa simpleza.

–Eso... no es posible...–no sabía qué sentía. Su pecho se contraía, su corazón se encogía. Era como descubrir algo que no debía, algo que se arrepentía de conocer.–Kanda... ¿acaso Allen... ? No me digas que él...–Lenalee temblaba.

–Me gustaría saber qué demonios traía en la cabeza cuando me provocó...–no estaba sonriendo, tampoco se veía triste. A Lenalee le hubiera gustaba saber qué fue lo que había visto Kanda, lo que realmente sucedió entre él y el joven Allen Walker. Algo le decía que no podía confiar plenamente en las palabras de su viejo amigo.

–No puedo quedarme callada, Kanda. Tú sabes que también quiero mucho a Allen... lo siento.

–Haz como gustes. No me importa...

–Allen está delicado, no sufrió fracturas mortales; pero dicen que se pondrá bien dentro de semanas...

–Es una pena.

* * *

8 de Junio

Lo había oído de Lenalee esta mañana, que los jefes de la Sección de Ciencias irían de viaje a Norteamérica, a una importante conferencia acerca de... Allen no recordaba los detalles importantes. Solamente entendía que Reever, Johnny, y otros miembros importantes, se iban a ir pronto de viaje hacia la Rama Americana de la Orden. Se suponía que algo importante harían ahí.

De modo que Allen había realizado una misión en Estados Unidos hacía casi dos meses, tuvo la oportunidad de crear un Portal del Arca en Nueva Orleáns de Louisiana. No le era posible abrir un portal en lugares que no conocía. De todos modos, no estuvo en Estados unidos por más de seis días. Fue una misión corta y sin demasiada relevancia. No sabía dónde se encontraría la ubicación exacta de la Orden Americana (de modo que no se molestarían en decirle), así que no le era posible deducir hasta dónde viajarían sus amigos.

Le interesaba cómo andaría Johnny Grill, quien se había vuelto uno de sus amigos más cercanos en la Orden en poco tiempo; era un hombrecito un poco animoso, y sabía que los viajes largos no le desacomodaban. Pero últimamente pareció haber mostrado lo contrario, viéndose nervioso e inseguro. Por ésa misma razón acompañaba a Lenalee a la cafetería a brindarle ánimos a su amigo. Lavi no había podido venir ya que se encontraba ocupado con el Bookman.

–Pues... supuestamente se encuentra en alguna parte de Arizona, no conozco los detalles completos. Está muy lejos de Louisiana. Tendremos que tomar varios transportes.–lucía nervioso, demasiado. Y Allen por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Había un par de carpetas que debían pertenecerle al joven científico, tal vez eran cosas esenciales para la conferencia ala que asistiría. Allen sentía curiosidad.

–Ten ánimo, Johnny. Seguro todo saldrá bien.

–Yo ya estuve un par de veces en la rama americana.–mencionó casualmente Howard Link, que Allen le insistió con la mirada que dijera algo. Algo bueno había provenido de su diaria convivencia y era que Link se volvía menos un vigilante y más un acompañante. Ya por lo menos comenzaban a armonizar aquella convivencia.

–¿Y cómo es?

–No es tan diferente de aquí. No notarás gran diferencia...

Entre que Link intentaba conversar y tranquilizar al mismo tiempo a Johnny, Allen no pudo evitar sentir aquel hormigueo de llamaba curiosidad. Las carpetas azules eran muy poco llamativas, pero su contenido era lo que intrigaba al joven exorcista. Por alguna razón, él deseaba saber qué había ahí dentro. Solamente era curiosidad infantil.

Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera Johnny, cuando la carpeta se abrió, solamente eran un montón de letras ordenadas, que a primera vista daban mucha flojera. Incluso sentía que era aburrido. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla, hasta que su hábil pupila captó unas palabras que le hicieron temblar.

"_... Alma Karma._" ... ¿Podía ser? frunciendo el entrecejo, Allen procuró disimular el movimiento de sus ojos, mientras leía las letras que le importaban, las únicas que él necesitaba saber.

"_Alma es la Matriz portadora de Células Akuma para la creación de los Terceros Exorcistas. Le fue implantado el pedazo del Huevo Akuma._"

"_Únicos sujetos de Pruebas. Alma y Yu. Proyecto de Segundos Exorcistas. Apóstoles Artificiales. Del personal del Sexto Instituto, 46 Masacrados por Alma. Único sobreviviente: el Sujeto de Pruebas, Yu._"

"_Hasta que Alma dejó de regenerarse, Yu lo despedazó miembro por miembro._" Había una fotografía en la siguiente página. Estaba en blanco y negro, pero ya había visto suficiente.

–... Y por eso, procura no elegir pay de queso en la cafetería.

–No sabía que se podía hacer eso con el queso. Gracias por el consejo, este... Howard.–agradeció el joven científico, acomodándose nerviosamente los anteojos de botella.

–Qué bueno que Jeryy no hace ése tipo de cosas en la cocina ¿verdad, Allen?–dijo Lenalee, despertando del trance a su amigo, que disimuladamente cubrió de nuevo la carpeta, para hacer como si nunca la hubiera tocado.

–¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Jeryy tiene los mejores... pasteles del mundo.

–Pays. Y con respecto a pasteles... Es el auditor Lvellie quien los hace como nadie. No se te olvide eso, Walker.

–Tú sabes que jamás probaría nada de él.

–Pues deberías.

–Yo creo que paso, Link.–respondió Lenalee, se notaba de repente el nerviosismo en su voz.

–Lo siento, Johnny, pero tengo que retirarme un minuto. Enseguida vuelvo con ustedes.

Tenía que ir al baño, con eso se excusó Allen al ser perseguido por la vigilancia del inspector Link. Quería por lo menos estar sólo dentro de un cubículo de un baño.

Al encerrarse y sentarse sobre la tapa, se llevó las manos a los ojos de párpados tibios. No podía creerlo.

De verdad estaba llorando.

No lloraba por Yu, no lo haría. Jamás se atrevería a sentir lástima por ése idiota. Si Allen se encontraba derramando lágrimas, era por quien fuera el muchacho llamado 'Alma Karma'.

Kanda dijo que ése sujeto estaba muerto, pero los documentos que Johnny había descuidado de su vigía revelaban que el tal Alma no solamente estaba vivo, sino que era la raíz de la creación de los Terceros Exorcistas. Que se le había implantado el huevo akuma, y era solamente un objeto utilizado por la Orden para sus fines.

"_...Yu lo despedazó miembro por miembro._" No podía sacarse de la mente ésa horrible fotografía, una habitación sucia, repleta de líquido oscuro y de cadáveres rotos con batas de laboratorio. Todavía sentía que habían cosas qué aclararse. Todo con respecto a la relación que pudieron haber tenido Alma y Yu.

Y más que otra cosa ¿qué fueron los Segundos Exorcistas?

–Walker, ya sabes para qué se usa el baño ¿no?

–No me molestes, Link. Dame un poco de privacidad ¿quieres?

–Eso sabes que es imposible.–sí, desafortunadamente lo sabía. Y era penoso, que el único lugar donde se ponía a pensar era sobre un retrete.

El punto a tratar aquí y ahora era qué debía decirle a Kanda cuando de lo encontrara... Si es que no lo hacía picadillo en el acto. Pero Kanda no sabía que el muchacho Alma estaba vivo, se lo confirmó que creía en su muerte ya que él mismo lo había despedazado miembro por miembro. Aún así no se le figuraba cómo pudo el muchacho Alma sobrevivir en ése caso.

Cuando salió del baño, fue reprochado por su supervisor, creyéndole que ir al sanitario sólo era un pretexto para dejar de ser vigilado por él. No era así, sin embargo no parecía mala idea.

Regresó en poco tiempo a la cafetería, donde Lenalee seguía hablando con Johnny, quien parecía haberse contentado un poco más. tal vez la ausencia de Link ayudaba mucho, Link podía resultar un personaje intimidante de vez en cuando.

–... Gracias, Lenalee, creo que seré capaz de hacerlo.–Johnny sonreía con cierta dificultad, no podía evitarse sentir preocupado, algo le inquietaba y no le dejaba en paz. Allen logró deducir de qué se trataba. Johnny también había leído los documentos, y seguramente Reever también. Tampoco descartaba Komui. ¿Cuántos más tenían el conocimiento de este oscuro secreto?

–Estarás bien, Johnny. Eres fuerte.–Allen tomó el hombro de su amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza, pero en realidad era triste. Ambos compartían el saber de una terrible realidad. Y ni Lenalee ni Link sabían de esto.

–Gracias, Allen.

Después de algunas horas, los científicos del cuartel general se habían marchado al portal de Nueva Orleáns.

* * *

10 de Junio

No sentía ganas de levantarse hoy. Su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía mucho agotamiento sin razón. No era por Emilia, tampoco el entrenamiento. Mentalmente se sentía cansado. Solamente había mirado desde su almohada la mesita con el reloj del loto. Miraba fijamente la flor a través del cristal, porque era la única flor que él veía y sabía que era real. Las otras que estaban ahí, a su alrededor, eran solamente 'una ilusión'.

Habían comenzado en su niñez, después de la muerte de Alma. Tras años que pasaron, tras las veces que él murió, y los pecados que él cometió, ahora ya eran más de las que él podía contar. Podía ignorarlas cerrando los ojos, o solamente concentrándose en lo que estaba verdaderamente frente a su cara.

Ya iban siendo las nueve de la mañana, ya todos los perdedores estarían desayunando hoy... ¿qué era? Parecía que hoy Jeryy se lucía con la comida mexicana, y esos días en particular, la cafetería se llenaba como una feria. Detestaba esos días, por lo cual él se iba a comer cuando la mayoría de los tontos se hubieran ido; tenía que insistirle nueve veces al jefe de Chefs que él no quería comer enchiladas de mole. Sólo le gustaba el soba y punto. Nada de aquella basura que la gente se dignaba a llamar 'comida'.

Pero no iba a aguantarlo más. Encerrado en esta habitación por demasiado tiempo comenzaba a ponerlo intranquilo, sofocado entre su propio polvo, rodeado de las flores imaginarias... por lo menos saldría a entrenar una hora o dos. Le podría ayudar a desahogarse de esta jodida neurosis.

Se levantó de su cama y agarró la ropa más ligera, el conjunto de camisa sin mangas y pantalones de algodón con botas. No se molestaría con agarrar el cinturón, quería respirar mientras movía su cuerpo. Y sin siquiera olvidarlo un segundo, guardó a Mugen bajo su cama, que la protegía igual que una hija. Si no la utilizaba, la guardaba bien.

Desde que pasó ése incidente con el Moyashi, Kanda nunca olvidó encerrarse con candado en su habitación, y lo repetía cuando salía de ella. La llave la guardaba dentro de la suela de su bota derecha. Para prevenir nuevas 'invasiones'.

Su habitación se encontraba en el sexto piso de la torre, él le gustaba de este modo, porque la gente menos ruidosa vivía en su piso: Lenalee, Miranda, Marie, Tiedoll quedaba a veces pendiente. Como sea, era preferible a estar en el segundo piso con Timothy Hearst... Allen Walker...

Iba a dar para las escaleras, pero siquiera antes de acercarse un metro, ahí se le apareció un muchacho de pelos blancos. Parecía que tuvo que subir las escaleras corriendo. No pudo evitar mostrar su más hostil mirada cuando se le atravesó. Parecía que solamente le miraba a él.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Kanda... lo siento.

–No estoy para aceptar disculpas, Moyashi marica.–definitivamente le golpearía con un puño de acero si no se apartaba.–Piérdete, me estorbas.

–¡No, espera Kanda!–le agarró sin permiso el brazo, Kanda no se lo esperó, y solamente pensaba en la idea de volver a su habitación por Mugen y cumplir con su idea de empalarlo con ella.–Yo... quiero hablar contigo. Es importante. Es acerca de Alma.

¿Acaso el pobre imbécil no sabía cuando detenerse? ¿Qué tan profundo deseaba excavar? Le escupió cerca de la cara, una vulgar expresión de desprecio. Violentamente se deshizo de su tacto, apartando su mano de su hombro. Allen no reaccionó como él esperó, solamente se limitó a limpiarse del horrible escupitajo en su cara y sin apartar su mirada de él.

–Deja de hurgar en mi pasado. No metas tu nariz donde no te concierne.

–Antes que nada... quiero decirte que lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, Kanda. Fui un idiota por decir ésas cosas.

–Dime algo que no sepa.–espetó Kanda con odio.–Ahora apártate de mi camino.

–Yo sé lo que pasó. Estabas en una situación donde te viste obligado a matar a Alma... no tienes la culpa. ¡Yo sé cómo te sientes!

–No te me acerques.–Kanda retrocedió, muy fuera de su propia persona y naturaleza, pero respondía a un instinto diferente que él no deseaba reconocerse. Se quería alejar de Allen lo más posible, ahora. ¿Dónde fue que se enteró de ésa información? ¿Por qué decía todas ésas cosas? Su cabeza dolía.

–Sé que estás cargando con ésa culpa. Sé lo que sientes; pero tenía que venir a hacerte saber que saber: Alma no está muerto como tú pensabas.

¿Qué pretendía ganar con todo este teatro de mierda? Retrocedió más hasta que su espalda tocó el balaústre de su piso, por primera vez se sentía acorralado por alguien más. Y más humillante era el hecho de que se sentía acorralado por el Moyashi.

–Te dije que basta...

–Sigue vivo, y se encuentra en la Rama Americana. No sé qué pasó con Alma, pero parece que...

–¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ahora!

–Pero, Kanda...

–Te lo juro, maldito hijo de perra, si vuelves a decir otra vez el nombre de Alma, te asesinaré.–solamente ladraba, su cara sudaba, sentía un terrible mareo invadiendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo apoyar su mano sobre el balaustre de piedra.–Juro que lo voy a hacer sin vacilación alguna... ¡No te me acerques!–no le iba a obedecer sin importar las oscuras amenazas.

–¡Escúchame, por favor!–realmente parecía desesperado. Se lo tomaba muy en serio, y más cercano estaba a que Kanda fuera a arrancarle la cara de un movimiento. Se estaba acercando más.–Tu amigo sigue en este mundo y no tengo idea de lo que le haya sucedido entre ustedes, pero... ¡quisiera poder ayudarles a ti y Alma, si me dejaras!

Enmudeció, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía atontado por solamente palabras, su mente intentaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar, lidiando contra su razonamiento para encontrar dentro de sí si lo que Allen Walker decía era cierto.

Mentía, la sucia rata estaba mintiendo. No había de otra.

Se estaba burlando, lo estaba compadeciendo, lo estaba destruyendo. Lo estaba insultando de manera que nadie jamás había hecho antes. Merecía ser castigado. Debía castigarlo atrozmente.

–¿Kanda?–sí, quedó callado por un largo rato, creyó haber causado un impacto en él. Pobre idiota. No tenía idea del plan en mente que implicaba su inmolación. Extendía su mano, con intenciones de tocarlo, tal vez reconfortarlo. Pobre imbécil.

Las manos de Kanda volaron a una velocidad que el joven albino no pudo percibir a tiempo. Habían aprisionado alrededor del cuello del niño, con una fuerza furiosa. No perdió el tiempo y lo lanzó contra el balaústre, donde solamente su parte más baja de la espalda le mantenía en equilibrio de no caer del sexto piso.

–Se acabó, no quiero que me molestes más ¿entiendes?–espetó en rabia mientras sus manos trataban de no aplastar el frágil cuello con la fuerza desmedida. Los ojos grises de pestañas blancas temblaban en miedo, el niño estaba completamente estupefacto, tratando con sus propias mano de aflojar el mortal agarre de Kanda.–Te quiero fuera de mí, lejos de mí.

–Pero Kanda... lo que te digo es cierto.–dijo con una voz ahorcada, su garganta no podía contra ésa terrible presión, y como mitad de su cuerpo estaba suspendido a una altura peligrosa, tenía razones para sentirse nervioso.

–No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar. Márchate de mi vida.–dijo rechinando los dientes, seguía presionando a Allen sobre la orilla del balaústre. No pensaba en dejarlo caer, tan sólo quería hacerle sufrir por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Quería angustiarlo lo más que pudiera.

El chico de verdad se estaba esforzando por no ahogarse y seguir hablando con Kanda, y entre más intentaba hablar, más doloroso era el castigo y la fuerza que empleaba el otro exorcista. ¿Por qué no cedía de una buena vez? ¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir con este teatro?

Entonces de repente Allen se aflojó, al instante la mirada de Allen dejó de temblar y cambió de parecer. Primero parecía indiferente, pero se transformaba en una lenta y larga sonrisa que Kanda no lograba reconocer en ése rostro. El agarre de sus manos se hizo débil al recordar de dónde había visto antes esos ojos.

Había sucedido en París, cuando estuvieron peleando contra el Akuma de nivel 4 dentro de ése orfanato donde Emilia solía trabajar. Ya vio ése tenebroso semblante ahí, cuando Allen Walker justo se había clavado con el Akuma contra la pared. No dejó de sujetar su cuello.

–Hola de nuevo.–dijo la aplastada voz, había un tono extraño dentro de él, como el de una persona completamente distinta. Parecía este tono a un ser odiado por todos, que Kanda lo había visto antes.–¿Piensas en matarme?

"_¿Qué demonios...?_"

La mano derecha del joven estaba tocando casi con gentileza la mejilla de Kanda. El pulgar se desvió hacia su boca, con una tensa ternura acarició sus labios.

–Dime ¿quieres de verdad matarme?–preguntó de nuevo con suave voz, y el agarre de las manos de Kanda se había hecho casi sutil. Estaba paralizado. Estaba consciente de 'quién' tenía frente suyo. Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba dudando mientras con tanta tranquilidad el bastardo tocada con el pulgar su boca.

Su corazón se estaba agitando cada vez más, estaba congelado y sentía que no aguantaría por más tiempo

Hizo presión en su pulgar en los labios del joven exorcista sin metérselo en la boca. Se estaba burlando, se estaba riendo del miedo que mostraba, y planeaba aprovecharse de ése estado de debilidad.

–... Decimocuarto...–murmuró Kanda aún con ése dedo sobre su boca. Quitó sus manos del cuello de Allen sin dejar de sujetar la prenda de ropa, la camisa que él debía sostener para que el albino no cayera en picada. Lo contempló con su nueva forma, ésa aura macabra que lo rodeaba, la de un Noé.

–Oh... ¿te asusté, Yu Kanda?–preguntó inclinando a un lado la cabeza, el bastardo que habitaba en la voluntad del débil Allen Walker. Iba a volver a tocar su mejilla con otra de sus manos.

Brutalmente, Yu apartó la mano hostil del bastardo y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Como niño que toca por accidente el fierro candente de una estufa, Kanda soltó el pedazo de ropa de Allen, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Kanda entró en un desconocido territorio de sus emociones, una potente histérica ciega, compartida con un pánico completamente irracional.

–... Te lo dije...–murmuró despectivamente.–...¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS!

El grito fue tan fuerte que hizo eco en todo el edificio, estaba seguro. Acto seguido, con una sola empujó el pecho de Allen, dejándolo caer del balaustre. Este no se veía sorprendido ni tampoco enojado. Estaba sonriendo, cruelmente, de oreja a oreja.

No le agradaba ésa sonrisa.

Se asomó por el balaústre para ver cómo se las ingeniaba para salvarse de ésa alta caída. Debía haberlo planeado.

Pero escuchó el impacto, un horrible sonido seco que le hizo fruncir sus cejas hacia atrás. Estaba en el suelo, hacía estrellado y su cabeza se había quebrado con el impacto, la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse como agua. Formaba la sanguinaria alfombra mortal en el mosaico de la planta baja, y Lenalee con Lavi acudían al auxilio de su preciado amigo.

De verdad lo había dejado caer.

* * *

**N/A: Los cambios en éste capítulo fueron mínimos. Siempre amé esa escena en la ducha. **


	3. Do you Remember Me?

**III. Do You Remember Me?**

10 de Junio

Los últimos dos días, estuvo meditándolo profunda y dolorosamente. Por más que le desagradara Yu Kanda, sentía que estaba en sus manos solamente ir y decirle la verdad; porque encontraba todas las señales tan claras, pero a la vez borrosas y torcidas.

Había sido testigo del corto momento cuando Kanda pronunció el nombre del recuerdo añorado y triste que escondía en su pecho, no debía estar equivocado cuando pensaba que Kanda cargaba con la culpa y remordimiento cuando 'mató' a Alma. Pero si los documentos que leyó de reojo no mentían y el tal Alma estaba aún vivo, Allen sentía la 'obligación' de contarle la verdad al otro exorcista. No se sentiría en paz hasta hacer esto.

Pero aparte de tener que lidiar con aquella destructiva confidencia, Allen también cargaba con ésa jaqueca que deploraba día con día su salud mental y su fortaleza para evitar la llegada del Decimocuarto Noé. Ya le costaba trabajo mantener las apariencias, y además Lenalee estaba comenzando a darse cuenta. Cuando la miró a los ojos el día de ayer, notó que su amiga tenía el conocimiento de que algo no marchaba bien. Lenalee era el tipo de mujeres a las que no se le podía mentir fácilmente, porque podían ver a través de ti.

No tuvo el valor de buscarlo; porque tenía miedo de encararlo. Sin mencionar que Link lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas, le seguía igual que una sombra. Seguro que él debía saber algo acerca del proyecto de Alma Karma ya que estaba familiarizado con los terceros exorcistas que recién habían ingresado a la Orden. Y quizás estaría equivocado.

Tenía que perderlo de un modo u otro, a costa de que se encontraría con Kanda y le haría saber de este asunto tan importante. Kanda tenía derecho a saber que Alma estaba vivo, y qué es lo que le estaban haciendo. Más allá de eso, no podía entrometerse mucho más en sus asuntos privados.

Encontraría la primera oportunidad para colarse de la supervisión de Link y se encontraría con Kanda lo más pronto posible. Todavía era de mañana y tenía mucho tiempo, suponía eso, si es que no surgía de repente una misión donde él fuera necesitado. Prefería hacerlo antes que algo imprevisto fuese a suceder.

Lo estuvo pensando durante su camino hacia el comedor, donde el desayuno del día de hoy... sí, era el favorito de muchos, incluyéndolo a él. Hoy servían comida mexicana, y normalmente las filas eran desordenadas y todos se amontonaban para pedirle todos los platillos que el cocinero Jeryy pudiera hacer. Claramente Link odiaba este tipo de conductas, pero poco podía hacer para detener los impulsos hambrientos de Allen Walker.

Pero, por mucho que Allen no quisiera perderse el desayuno mexicano, ya se había impuesto el plan de seguir a Kanda. Ya lo había pensado por mucho tiempo lo que iba a decirle. Lo pensó hasta machacarse la cabeza. Y al final algo estúpido él iba a cometer, pero debía arriesgarse. Por ése imbécil y por un completo extraño.

Se metió entre la multitud de ansiosos buscadores y científicos que buscaban ordenar primero su desayuno. Link ya no podía detener al jovencito glotón, y sin demasiada preocupación lo perdió de vista por estar rodeado de tanta gente hambrienta. El plan improvisado de Walker terminó dando resultados favorables.

Casi terminó arrastrándose bajo los pies de todo el gentío que buscaba el rico desayuno, se las arregló para pasar desapercibido, tenía los ojos fijos sobre Link, quien cruzado de brazos tenía mirando a la gente amontonada gritando y riendo ante la atención que les daba Jeryy. Allen se siguió andando con cuidado y todo el disimulo que pudo hasta llegar a la salida de la cafetería. Con éxito, el vigilante alemán ni siquiera lo notó.

Ahora, sólo quedaba encontrarse con Kanda, decir lo que tenía que decir y tal vez rezarle por primera vez a Dios porque no le convirtiera en papilla en un desate de furia. Caminó con prisa, intentando encontrarse con alguien quien pudiera a lo menos localizar al exorcista que buscaba.

Era un hombre grande, moreno y musculoso, su apariencia era un poco intimidante, pero Allen le conocía por su calma y sobriedad. Aparte que junto a Kanda, él fue uno de los discípulos de Tiedoll. Aunque Noise Marie estuviera ciego, gracias a su Inocencia Noel Organon, él tenía un oído anormalmente sensible, y podía detectar a una persona con tan sólo los latidos de su corazón.

–Allen, qué raro encontrarte sin tu supervisor. ¿Cuál es tu prisa?–obviamente había detectado la agitación de su pulso cuando él estuvo corriendo.

–Lo siento, Marie. Estoy buscando a Kanda... es algo importante.

–A juzgar por tu tono, no buscas pelearte con él, más pareces un poco temeroso. Eso es una novedad...

–Por favor, Marie. Necesito encontrarlo. ¿Sabes dónde le encuentro?–preguntó el muchacho, pareciendo más desesperado de lo que realmente deseaba aparentar. Creyó que le salió sobreactuado. Marie pareció estar pensándolo unos segundos, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que se concentraba en escuchar a larga distancia algo que buscaba.

–...Creo que ahora mismo está saliendo de su habitación.–dijo el grandote, no parecía del todo preciso. Si Allen no lo recordaba mal, Marie apenas se había recuperado del tímpano que se quebró en aquello misión en París. Perdió también dos dedos de su mano en ésa ocasión.–¿Porqué le buscas? Creía que ustedes no se llevaban bien.

–No nos llevamos bien. Pero esto es un asunto importante...–Allen lo pensó un poco y miró unos segundos al gran exorcista.–Marie... antes, quisiera preguntarte algo.

–Dime de qué se trata.

–... ¿Sabías tú algo acerca de Alma?–la cara del exorcista mayor cambió repentinamente. Sabía algo.

–... Lo siento, no puedo decirte.–no estaba convencido de sus propias palabras.–¿Acaso es eso de lo que quieres hablar con Kanda?–Allen tragó saliva, no le gustaba la expresión que tenía Marie en su rostro, era un semblante frío y sombrío.–Debes de tener cuidado, Allen.

–Lo sé... Kanda es un idiota y podría lanzarme de un precipicio si se le diera la oportunidad.–dijo Allen sonriendo pesadamente. Marie no le encontró gracia a la bromita.–Como sea, te lo agradezco, Marie.–dijo al estrechar su mano para quebrar el hielo entre ellos, Noise no pareció importarle ésa pequeña muestra de cortesía. Era extraño estrecharle la mano a Marie, que dos dedos de su derecha habían sido amputados.

–Insistiría en que no sacaras el tema con Kanda, pero bien... supongo que no te puedo detener, eres muy terco y tonto.–aquello sonaba como una advertencia. Obviamente se veía consternado por Allen. Seguro tenía sus motivos para estar así. Si Allen tuviera un mejor juicio, tal vez le haría caso a Marie.

–Hasta luego.–brevemente se despidió y le dio la espalda a ir a los dormitorios.

–Considera lo que te digo, Allen. Es en serio.

–Gracias.–dijo en voz alta antes de irse corriendo. No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo más Link estaría observando al gentío revuelto de la cafetería. Si no quería ser atrapado por su inspector, debía de darse prisa.

No se entretuvo con cordiales saludos durante su presurosa caminata por los pasillos, entre menos gente se le quedara mirando sería mejor. Corría escondiendo su cara con la capucha negra de su saco, sería la mejor idea. Esquivó lo más que pudo a los agentes de Crow que caminaban vigilantes por los cuarteles, aunque alguien que corriera con tal prisa difícilmente podía descartarse de sospechoso.

Comenzaron los dolores de cabeza otra vez. Su caminar se volvió torpe y aflojó la velocidad. Todavía era de mañana y ya comenzaba a molestarle otra vez. Sus sienes palpitaban con furia mientras que ése insoportable calor consumiéndolo como una hoguera. Sentía como si unas manos dentro de su pecho buscaran con desgarrarlo hacia afuera.

No. No ahora; no podía dejarle salir hoy, en estos momentos y nunca jamás. No le dejaría al Decimocuarto hacer de las suyas ahora y para siempre. Resistió. Pensó en Kanda. Pensó en Alma. Tenía que llegar a donde su mente apuntaba, no cederle el derecho de controlar este cuerpo a ése Decimocuarto Noé. Pelearía.

Caminó más aprisa, concentrándose más en resolverse la situación de Kanda. No. No iba a 'resolver' nada realmente con tan sólo pasarle la 'buena noticia' al exorcista Yu. Pero en estos momentos no sabría si tendría el tacto de decírselo del modo menos fuerte que pudiera. Estaba hablándose de Kanda después de todo.

Subió las escaleras y tropezaba de vez en cuando debido a la exagerada prisa que llevaba, casi resbaló cuando pasó de largo a Lenalee y Lavi hablando en el segundo piso. Subió y subió hasta llegar al punto más alto. Tal vez lo encontraría a tiempo antes que fuera a irse a la arena de entrenamiento a donde fuera.

Antes de esperárselo, se lo encontró cara a cara.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?

La cabeza le estaba doliendo nuevamente. Cada vez con más fuerza a punto de nublar su vista con cada palabra que intercambiaba con Kanda. Su concentración, sin embargo, no se disipaba ahí. Seguía hablándole de lo que sabía acerca de Alma muy al descaro de Kanda de querer alejarlo.

–¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ahora!

–Pero, Kanda...

–Te lo juro, maldito hijo de perra, si vuelves a decir otra vez el nombre de Alma, te asesinaré. Juro que lo voy a hacer sin vacilación alguna... ¡No te me acerques!

Quería pensar que podía convencerlo, que por primera vez Kanda se abriría y dejaría que entraran en él. Pero era más probable que se fuera a desmayar pronto debido a la presión que estaba ejecutando dentro de su cabeza. Pronto su preocupación se fijó más a las manos que tenían rodeado a su cuello. Su garganta estaba siendo aplastada y el aire solamente hacía más difícil mantener la concentración en su propio habla.

El aire se le acababa y tenía sueño.

"_Tonto, tú no haces nada bien ¿verdad?_" La voz regresó, haciéndolo vibrar dl miedo en lo que luchaba por quedarse despierto de forma inútil. Y Kanda ahorcándolo no ayudaba mucho para mantenerse en esta realidad.

–Pero Kanda... lo que te digo es cierto...–fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó a sí mismo antes de que su conciencia se extinguiera al igual que la luz de una débil vela.

Después de eso, todo se hizo oscuro. Todo dolía.

* * *

11 de Junio

No mostró resistencia cuando fue llamado por Komui y rodeado por los horribles agentes de Crow. El rumor se esparció rápidamente por toda la Orden como una gripe, que el exorcista Yu Kanda empujó de un sexto piso al exorcista Allen Walker. Las razones, entre tanto, permanecían desconocidas para el resto del mundo. Pero incluso existía evidencia, eran grabaciones visuales hechas por uno de los comunicadores volantes que la Orden Oscura tenía a su disposición y como estaba a distancia de los dos exorcistas, el sonido no ofrecía mucho. Tan sólo se escuchaba el colérico grito de Yu Kanda antes de dejar caer a Walker del balaústre.

Sin embargo, la imagen mostraba claramente la escena en la que Kanda arrojó despectivamente al joven exorcista. No tendrían a nadie más quien inculparle el acto.

Komui observaba severamente al exorcista Kanda, sus ojos eran imposibles de ver gracias al reflejo de luz que proyectaba sobre sus gafas de media luna. Pero Kanda ya sabía bien qué clase de mirada le dirigía.

Hablar a solas era casi imposible gracias a este grupo de vigilantes enviados por la Administración Central, los Crow, así que el Supervisor en Jefe se sentía asfixiado... aunque claro, no podía ser nada comparado a lo que sentía Kanda, quien, hasta donde Komui Lee sabía, no había tenido buenas experiencias con estos sujetos.

Komui Lee, como Supervisor de la Orden, su obligación era conocer bien a sus exorcistas. Desde hace siete años conocía a Yu Kanda, y no había visto historia más horrible y oscura que la de aquel niño, ése jovencito que apoyó a su Lenalee durante los dos años previos a su llegada. Le debía este favor a Kanda, por lo tanto, Komui apoyaba de cerca al muchacho, hasta aceptarlo igual a un hermano.

Como fuera, esto no significaba que Kanda estaba excepto de todo problema. Ahora tenía que afrontarse a esta situación.

–Kanda, entonces, empujaste a Allen creyendo que iba a detener su propia caída.

–Te los llevo diciendo cuatro veces, Komui. ¿Te lo tengo que repetir en chino o qué?

–Necesito que me digas qué sucedió antes de que lo aventaras.

–Me hizo enojar.

–¿Lo suficiente como para ahorcarlo?

–Sabes que pude haber hecho algo peor.

–Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no llegarías a tales extremos. Aparte que Allen no es la mitad de pesado que Lavi. ¿Me dirás qué te dijo Allen que te hizo enojar tanto?

–Komui, ése enano es un problema, tú bien sabes.

–No me estás respondiendo la pregunta, Kanda. La grabación no miente.

–Mi paciencia tiene límites con los imbéciles como él. ¿Esperabas a que soportara cada una de sus estupideces?

–Necesito saber qué discutieron ustedes dos en ése momento.

–No es nada que te incumba.

–... Kanda, tú sabes que Lvellie está ahora mismo en la Rama Americana. No te tocará.

Sí, en ése mismo instante, Kanda volvía a recordar que la arpía de Lenny Epstein era la Jefa de la Rama Americana... Y también recordó, Allen Walker mencionó a la Rama Americana también, junto el nombre de Alma. El exorcista miró crudamente a Lee y demostró acidez en su mueca. Estaba a punto de decir algo que no quería, pero lo retiró de su garganta. Pensó con más claridad.

–Dijo cosas abyectas de Alma. No quise quedarme sin hacer nada y entonces lo amenacé; no cesó no joderme y entonces lo arrojé.

Komui arqueó las cejas, palideció con oír aquel nombre repentinamente. Seguro mil preguntas entraron en la cabeza del Supervisor cuando Kanda mencionó 'ése nombre'. Lo leyó en los archivos relacionados con los Segundos Exorcistas y la tragedia colosal acontecida en el Sexto Instituto Asiático. Alma era el primer sujeto de pruebas, y el mismo Yu Kanda se vio obligado a 'asesinarlo'. Pero, más allá de eso, Komui prefería no contar con más. Era un secreto que mantenía guardado por la salud mental del exorcista.

Kanda ya estaba absorto dentro de su propio infierno y ya no quería hundirlo más en ésas tinieblas sin fin.

–¿Cómo... cómo fue que Allen... ?

–Me escuchó hablar dormido. Fin de la historia.

–Esta bien, Kanda. Pero ten entendido que serás vigilado de más cerca por los Crow por esta muestra de comportamiento agresivo. Siéntete afortunado que el Auditor Lvellie no está aquí. Podrían haberte puesto un castigo por esto.

Sí, en ello Komui tenía razón, desde que Malcolm C. Lvellie nunca tuvo una feliz relación con la orden Oscura y sus trabajadores. De hecho no había nadie más odiado o temido de Central que el mismísimo descendiente de la familia Lvellie.

–Irás enseguida a la Rama Asiática, Kanda. Acaban de comunicarme que Zhu Mei Chan desea hablar contigo

–¿Para qué necesita verme ése viejo decrépito?

–No tengo detalles de lo que quisiera hablar, pero tienes que ir ahí de inmediato. Y no se te olvide que serás vigilado.

–Como si me importara un comino, Komui.–espetó el arrogante exorcista antes de marcharse. A la salida de la puerta, como se tuvo que esperar, habían varios agentes de Crow vigilándolo. Advirtió con la mirada a los sujetos enmascarados que si se atrevían a acercarse más de la cuenta los mataría a todos.

De ahora en adelante esto sería mucho más molesto con estos tipejos persiguiéndolo como sombras.

* * *

13 de Junio

Venía aquí muchas veces todos los días, solamente para quedarse cerca de él mientras dormía apaciblemente en ésa cama de recuperación. De vez en cuando la enfermera se compadecía de la preocupación de la muchacha por su amigo y le permitía cinco minutos más de tiempo de visita. Claro, a Link le molestaban muy a menudo porque él se negaba a separarse de su 'trabajo' aún cuando las horas de visita terminaban.

Y Timcanpy, su presencia equivalía a veces a la de un fantasma, siendo un ser tan pequeño y callado, Lenalee no lo notaba cuando el pequeño gólem se posaba sobre su cabeza. El pequeño Tim difícilmente podía separarse de su amo Allen.

La enfermería usualmente era un lugar muy ocupado a todo momento, pero últimamente no estaba tan repleto como solía en varias temporadas del año. Los ocupantes más frecuentes de las camas de enfermería eran los Buscadores, quienes eran los que de verdad tomaban más riesgos que cualquier otro exorcista en la Orden. Muchos morían aquí.

Lavi comenzó a criticarla por pasar demasiado rato en la enfermería, porque en lugar de ayudar (sin ánimos de ofender) ella estorbaba en el trabajo del personal médico. Allen se pondría bien en cuestión de tiempo, y lo único que necesitaba ahora era descansar en su cama sin que le perturbaran. Sin embargo, ella solamente se podía tranquilizar cuando lo veía, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preocuparse por él. Tal vez tenía algo de masoquista por frecuentar una persona que la angustiaba tanto.

Allen se reponía en silencio mientras sus párpados permanecían cerrados. Su cabeza estaba firmemente vendada y usaba en su cuello un collarín bastante apretado, que daba la impresión que no respiraba bien, pero en realidad él estaba bien. Parecía muy tranquilo a diferencia de cómo se veía cuando aconteció su caída. Aún con ése tierno semblante de paz, Lenalee no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que dijo Kanda cuando lo atrapó.

Allen hubiera podido detener su accidente, y si hubiera estado consciente en esos momentos, el Clown Belt le hubiera salvado después de ser empujado por Kanda. Lenalee buscaba con qué más podía explicarse la razón de esto. Quería que fuera solamente un error, y que de cualquier cosa se tratara menos del... Decimocuarto Noé.

Le asustaba pensarlo.

Vio a Noise Marie entrar a la enfermería al mismo tiempo que Link se retiró momentáneamente para ir al sanitario. Era común que Marie fuese a tomarse la molestia de venir a visitar a los heridos, que él tenía mayor capacidad de simpatizar con la gente que con cualquier otro de los discípulos de Tiedoll. Lenalee saludó como siempre mientras que el gran Marie tomaba asiento cerca de la cama de Walker.

–¿Cómo está Allen?–preguntó con la voz pesada.

–No ha despertado aún.–respondió la muchacha con un timbre cristalino y triste.

–Es un niño idiota, me hace sentir culpable... el que haya tenido que terminar así.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Marie?

–... Tuve la oportunidad de detener a Allen y lo dejé ir. Tal vez sí lo hubiera frenado no se hubiera lastimado y tampoco Kanda.

Marie parecía saber qué es lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Pero dijo que Kanda salió lastimado también ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

–¿Sabes qué pudo haberle dicho Allen a Kanda?

–Tengo una vaga idea. Pero juré a Kanda que no hablaríamos de esto con nadie. Y de alguna manera Allen se enteró. Tendré que hablarle muy seriamente cuando se despierte.

–Haz lo que tú creas mejor, Marie.–sonrió de forma pesada la exorcista Lee, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.–Pero... ¿no puedo saber qué es?

–Lo siento, Lenalee.–replicó el exorcista ciego, demasiado maduro y despierto para dejarse llevar por esos encantos que inducía Lenalee.–Pero preferiría no decirte nada de esto a ti. Espero que no te ofendas.

–...Está bien. Entiendo.–Lenalee tenía deseos de saber a qué se refería su viejo compañero. Y su preocupación por ciertos temas desconocidos la hacían ver como una persona metiche, de eso ella estaba consciente.

–Necesito hablar con Allen una vez que despierte... quiero dejar muy claro una cosa con él.

–Habrá tocado un tema que es tabú para Kanda ¿no? Eso debió ofenderlo mucho.

–Exacto. Y por tu bien, Lenalee, será mejor que no te metas tan profundo como hizo Allen; aunque es seguro que Kanda no te vaya a hacer nada, lo mejor es que lo dejes en paz.–Marie andaba muy serio, la muchacha se daba cuenta. Como él se conocía de Kanda desde hace mucho antes que ella, entonces los lazos que tenía con él eran importantes. Debía confiar en que Marie conocía a Kanda mejor que nadie.

–Será mejor que me vaya yendo, normalmente a estas horas me pongo a ayudarles a los del departamento de ciencias.–dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.–Nos vemos luego, Marie.

–Disculpa, Lenalee.–interrumpió de repente el exorcista ciego.–¿Te molesto con una taza de café también?

–Te la traeré enseguida.–ella simplemente no podía decir no a este tipo de favores. Ya era una costumbre.

–Gracias.

* * *

14 de Junio

Realmente había tardado en abrir sus ojos, porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la sensación de estar dormido y hacer nada. Notó dos cosas antes que nada. Una; que se encontraba custodiado por Link, y dos; que estaba herido en la enfermería. En un principio no se lo logró explicar, porque hasta donde él recordaba no había salido recientemente a una misión y tampoco recordaba haber sido atacado. Tocó entonces su cabeza, detrás de su cráneo dolía. Tenía un collarín, lo que le impedía mover su cuello.

–Gracias a Dios que despiertas, Walker.–dijo Link, que no parecía especialmente conmocionado, parecía muy rutinario y ligeramente molesto.–Hay preguntas que deseo que respondas.

–Genial.–respondió con sátira el muchacho, sin que la jaqueca se le bajara siquiera un poco.–Porque también tengo yo varias preguntas, como: ¿Qué diablos hago aquí en la enfermería?

–¿No recuerdas?

–No. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo idea de cómo... me hice esto.–dijo Allen con una amarga sonrisa. Y era sincero, porque realmente no sabía qué había ocurrido.

–Te me escapas por quince minutos y luego te golpeas la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para sufrir amnesia interina. Qué gusto.–suspiró su vigilante alemán en frustración.

–¿Yo hice qué?

–Me oíste, Walker. No te hagas de tonto. Te escapaste de mi vigía y luego caíste del sexto piso del edificio de los dormitorios.

Aparentemente, Link no conocía demasiados detalles y ello explicaba su mal humor. O tal vez no iba a contarle qué había sucedido realmente.

–... ¿Puedo irme a comer?

–La enfermera no te ha dado de alta aún, y con ése collarín no te conviene seguir tu mala costumbre de comer rápido.

Muy a su pesar, Link tenía mucha razón. La jefa de enfermeras era un ser más temible que un demonio cuando los pacientes desobedecían las normas de la enfermería, y especialmente cuando uno se iba sin ser dado de alta. Sí, bueno, no podían matar de hambre a los enfermos, así que eventualmente les daban de su ración de comida. Eso temía Allen, porque sabía que lo que servían en la enfermería tenía sabor a engrudo.

–¿Me puedes traer algo de comer?

–No.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Puedes considerarlo como una sanción por tratar de escaparte de mi supervisión, Walker. Mientras que estés en esta cama, comerás lo que te den aquí.

–¡Eso no es justo, Link, y lo sabes!–Allen se sobresaltó, nada contento de la sentencia.–¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso!

–¿Y cómo puedo saber que no estás mintiendo? ¿Qué motivo tendrías tú por escabullirte de mi inspección?

Eso dejó pensativo al muchacho albino, que no se había detenido a meditar su situación lo suficiente. Quiso recordar las últimas cosas que tuvo en mente. Forzó su mente a indagar en las esquinas de su memoria hasta encontrarse con nombres que fueran importantes. Yu Kanda. Alma Karma. Pero más allá, su mente sufría un bloqueo inconsciente, como si no existieran recuerdos que se expandieran más lejos de estos nombres clave.

–No puedo recordarlo, Link. Lo siento.–murmuró Allen, honesto y decepcionado de su propio estado.

–Es hora del desayuno.–anunció la voz de una de las enfermeras, que ella sonaba particularmente feliz, pero probablemente solamente se reía de la cara de disgusto de sus enfermos, porque les vería comerse ésa asquerosa comida.

–Alguien máteme ya.–se quejó un Buscador que estaba asentado cerca de la cama de Walker, él estaba un tantito peor, con una pierna rota, ambos brazos enyesados y su cara llena de vendajes.

–Odio el engrudo...–murmuró el chico haciendo su mueca de asco. Pero luego su atención se fijó hacia la entrada del cuarto de enfermería, donde estaba pasando alguien muy alto y que ya conocía bien.

–Ya despertaste, Allen.–era Marie, y parecía haber llegado de la arena de entrenamiento, porque hasta donde Allen se encontraba podía oler el crudo hedor a sudor desde donde se encontraba, o sería que su olfato se volvió demasiado agudo.

–Ah... Hola Marie. Qué bueno verte.

–Parece que estás poniéndote bien. Quisiera hablar contigo.

–¿De qué cosa?

Marie pareció sorprendido cuando escuchó la duda de Allen.

–Veo que perdiste la memoria de los últimos momentos antes de caerte.

–Exorcista Noise Marie ¿usted habló con Walker antes del incidente?–interrogó repentinamente el inspector alemán mirando con severidad al exorcista mayor, pero no tenía caso, porque él estaba ciego.

–Así es. Sólo fue un encuentro breve, pero hablamos por unos momentos.

–¿Lo hicimos?...–no importaba cuanto se esforzaba, no lograba recordar haber hablado recientemente con Marie; pero tenía este sentimiento de que era algo importante.

–Debe de decirme entonces qué sucedió.–exigió el inspector con voz fuerte y demandante. Allen temía de esto, pero Marie no pareció darle importancia.

–Allen buscaba a Kanda. Yo le indiqué que lo encontraría en los dormitorios. Quería hablarle acerca de un tema muy personal con respecto a su vida, y de algún modo terminó provocando a Kanda hasta hacerlo enfadar y le arrojó del sexto piso ¿es ésa información suficiente para usted, inspector?–lo dijo tan claramente, como si ningún trabajo le costara, incluso Allen se sintió sorprendido de que su compañero Marie hablara así.

Link enseguida salió corriendo fuera de la enfermería, porque la información que Marie le acababa de revelar era importante para su reporte por escribir, y Allen enseguida creyó que debía ser lógico que Link hiciera eso.

–Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por unos momentos. Quiero hablar contigo seriamente.–dijo Marie con sobriedad, que tomó asiento en donde se había sentado Howard Link. El muchacho se dio cuenta que todo esto estaba planeado por el otro exorcista.

Involuntariamente Allen se rió brevemente, pero no parecía del todo muy divertido.

–... ¿Que ése idiota me arrojó del sexto piso?...–susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a sus sienes.–¿Por qué no me siento tan sorprendido?; no lo has inventado ¿verdad, Marie?

–A pesar que te lo advertí, decidiste enfrentarte al toro por los cuernos.

–Y ni siquiera recuerdo lo sucedido en ése día.–sopló Allen con un mal humor casi superficial.–Siento tener que decirlo, pero esto una 'mierda'.

–¿Te disculpas cada vez que dices una maldición?

–Es hábito que llevo desde hace algún tiempo. No me gusta ser grosero.

Marie rió.–No es malo que descuides tus modales al hablar, nadie te va a reprochar por ello. Ninguno de tus amigos lo hará.

–A ti jamás te he escuchado maldecir nada ni nadie. Eres mucho más cortés de lo que yo sería. ¿Será por que eres aprendiz del general Tiedoll?

–Kanda maldecía decenas de veces al día y el maestro jamás le reprochó por ello.

–... Buen punto...

–Parece que te enteraste de 'aquel niño' en algún lugar.–sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.–No sé por qué quisiste hablar de 'eso' con Kanda de repente... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No es que Kanda sea alguien que me agrade, tampoco quisiera sentir compasión por él, pero... creo entender un poco cómo se siente él. Es todo.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo... maté con mis propias manos a alguien a quien yo amaba mucho. Por eso... yo creo entender lo que él siente. Seremos diferentes en varios aspectos, pero yo sé que hemos pasado por cosas similares.–murmuró en un tono muy sombrío el muchacho pálido, cuya boca casi se secó al hablar estas palabras de un rincón privado en su corazón.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.–suspiró Marie como si estuviera agotado, lleno de un pesar preocupante.–Ustedes dos son iguales. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre se han llevado tan mal desde un principio.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–La oscuridad que los rodea a ustedes dos es tan profunda... que no encuentro la forma de poder sacarles de ahí.–Marie sonreía, pero no estaba feliz, más solamente se trataba de una máscara para ocultar recuerdos de algo sombrío.–Es tan frustrante, aún cuando fue él quien me salvó la vida. (1)

No podría alcanzar a comprender por completo las palabras de Marie, pero estaba seguro que existía un significado muy grande detrás de la relación que tenía con su compañero Kanda. Después de todo, Marie era de los pocos hombres por quienes Kanda sentía respeto además de Lenalee.

–... Me enteré de algo horrible, Marie. Pero creía que tal vez tenía algo feliz en ello. Creía que Kanda debía de saberlo, pero terminé hiriéndole más ¿verdad?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Recuerdas a los Terceros Exorcistas ¿no? Ellos son... mitad Akuma ¿no? Parece que alguien tomó un pedazo del Huevo Akuma y se lo implantó a Alma. Hace poco me enteré que ése tal Alma sigue con vida.–al finalizar su frase, Allen notó que Marie casi reaccionó sobresaltado, con un miedo indescriptible que se reflejó en su rostro.

–Allen... ¿cómo...?–preguntó, mientras su cara sudaba fuertemente.–¿Estás seguro?

–Desearía haberlo imaginado escrito en el papel, quizás solamente haber leído mal ése documento. Pero yo lo sé, yo estoy seguro que el amigo de Kanda está vivo, tal vez oculto en algún lugar de la Rama Americana de la Orden. No puedo estar equivocado, Marie.

–Entonces Kanda no te creyó y por ello enfureció.–dedujo el exorcista mayor.

–Probablemente eso fue lo que pasó. Pero todavía hay algo que no me cuadra...–mencionó el muchacho, entrando en sus pensamientos, divagando en los rincones inalcanzables de su consciencia. Marie lo meditó unos segundos, luego frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, y su joven camarada supo que su mayor había descifrado algo.

–No creo que Kanda haya querido arrojarte así del último piso. Tal vez lo hizo confiando en tu capacidad...Tú mismo hubieras sido perfectamente capaz de evitar caer, Allen.

Él tenía demasiada razón. Allen sintió un escalofrío terrible por todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de los hechos, y Marie se dio cuenta de la tensión en la que su amigo entró. Si por alguna razón sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, es que estaba aquella entidad hospedada en su cuerpo lo que manipulaba su mente. Decimocuarto.

Comenzó a recordar más vívidamente sus últimos segundos de consciencia.

"_No puede ser... Ése maldito._"

Noise se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero, el contacto era un tanto reconfortante, Allen quería mirarle directamente a los ojos, pero bien sabía que ello era carente de sentido por la ceguera de Marie. Aún así, se sentía agradecido por su intento de calmarlo.

–Está bien. Ahora estás bien. Tranquilo.–dijo con voz calmada el exorcista mayor, y Allen asintió lentamente, que el collarín otra vez inmovilizaba su cuello.

–¿Le puedo pedir que se retire? Es hora de alimentar al paciente.–irrumpió la enfermera cuando menos se lo esperó el joven exorcista.

–Sí, lo siento, señorita enfermera.–no se resistió contra la petición de la enfermera y se levantó sin protestar de la silla.–Dejemos esto entre tú y yo, Allen ¿de acuerdo?–susurró con calma, haciéndole saber que él era un amigo en el que podía depositar su confianza.

–Nos vemos...–fue abruptamente interrumpido por la visión de su plato con ésa masa grisácea que parecía moverse. Allen no se comería eso, ni aunque fuera a morir de hambre por ello.

Link, su supervisor llegó en cuestión de tiempo después que Marie abandonara. Allen se encontraba dispuesto a hacer pucheros de ser necesario para no tener que ser alimentado con ésa porquería que las enfermeras se atrevían a llamar 'desayuno'.

* * *

11 de Junio

No deseaba quedarse por mucho tiempo, solamente iba a charlar con el anciano chef de la Rama Asiática. Aunque estuviera siendo vigilado por los agentes de Crow, ellos no podían seguirle hasta encontrarse en privado con Jefes de Sección. Casualmente, se encontró con el Jefe de la Rama Asiática, Bak Chan acompañado de su viejo asistente Wong. Él era joven, no mayor de treinta años, tenía los rasgos chinos de su madre, pero había obtenido el color de cabello de su padre europeo, era rubio. Así que su aspecto era algo de la más particular dentro de este lugar. Pero como Kanda no le prestaba atención a la apariencia de Bak Chan, sino que se hartaba de sus tonterías y patéticos intentos de cortesía.

–¿Viniste a hablar con el viejo Zhu?

–No vengo a estos lugares sin razón. No soy cierto Jefe de Sección que va visitando lugares sin razón.–espetó molesto Kanda, haciendo caso omiso al tenso aspecto del Supervisor de la orden Asiática.

–Bueno...–rió nerviosamente Bak Chan mientras escondía detrás de su espalda una carpeta (probablemente que tendría fotografías de Lenalee Lee).–¿Qué te urge hablar con el anciano? No vienes aquí a menos que sea algo muy importante...

–No vengo a hablar contigo, no me molestes.–la verdad, Kanda decidió desde hace mucho que Bak Chan no sería de su agrado. Aunque no quería culparlo a él por pertenecer a la familia Chan, simplemente no encontraba algo en él que le gustara. Casi nada.

Se habían sentado en el interior del pabellón que había en los jardines internos de la Orden Asiática. Su ambientación había sido diseñada con el fin de infundirle paz a quienes la visitaban, era el más típico estilo de jardines chinos, con todo y la pequeña laguna con peces Koi de todos colores. Pero nada de esto podía tranquilizar a Bak, por que el día de hoy se encontraba inusualmente estresado, y esto estaba directamente vinculado con el hecho de que Yu Kanda se encontraba sentado a un metro de él.

Y Wong no podía ayudar ni sirviendo té.

–En... ¡en cualquier momento vendrá! ¡No te exasperes! ¡Fou lo localizará fácilmente!

Todavía más silencio.

La verdad, Bak no era un hombre nervioso, sino todo lo contrario. Una actitud muy vibrante y poderosa para alguien que había perdido a sus padres de una forma tan cruel, sabiendo que eran muertes merecidas. Eran sus padres, Edgar Chan Martin y Touyi Chan, anterior jefa de la Rama Asiática, quienes habían muerto en aquella catástrofe de hace nueve años después de todo. Kanda encontraba admirable el optimismo del joven Supervisor el haber superado ésa tragedia y el haber continuado con la vida.

Habían jurado después de aquella vez, Lenny Epstein y Bak Chan, que jamás se repetiría tal atrocidad en la Orden Oscura, y no volverían a hacer de Dios su juguete como hicieron sus padres al haberlos creado a él y Alma. O por lo menos, eso es lo que había pensado.

Surgieron entonces los Terceros Exorcistas. Engendros mitad Akuma salidos de la retorcida ambición de Lvellie y Epstein por crear más armas para la Guerra Sagrada. Si aquella arpía de Lenny lamentara la muerte de su padre tan siquiera un poco, hubiera rechazado de inmediato la idea de los Terceros Exorcistas.

–Escuché que tuviste una pelea con Walker y él salió muy mal.

Y justo tenía que coger el tema del la bola para joder su paciencia.

–Lo que le pasa por ser un imbécil.–respondió automáticamente el exorcista Kanda. Era increíble cómo en cuestión de medio segundo su temperamento cambiaba tan radicalmente.

–¡Ya se enojó, amo Bak!–exclamó el asistente Wong, como un completo tarado. Bak ya quería decir que la tierra se lo tragara. Kanda de verdad se molestaba mucho cuando todos se ponían histéricos y niños miedosos cada vez que tenían la impresión que él se enojaba.

–¿Cuánto más va a tardarse ése anciano? ¿Están seguros que no se ha muerto aún?–preguntó Kanda mientras se le salía una vena marcando su frente cubierta de flecos negros.

–... Este... ¡Mira! ¡Esta aquí!–señaló rápidamente Bak fuera del barandal del pabellón, y efectivamente, ahí venía caminando, muy a su tranquilo paso, el anciano con su traje de cocinero, apenas se quitaba el gorro mientras Fou se lo llevaba a duras penas jalándolo del delantal blanco.

Era ya un hombre muy viejo y estaba medio calvo, pero el cabello que le crecía detrás de su nuca lo peinaba en una cola de caballo. Su barba estaba bien peinada, usaba un monóculo y sus dos orejas tenía varios aretes. Tenía una condición física más o menos pasable para alguien de su edad, era un poco rechoncho y se formaban esas feas bolsas en su cara y su papada era muy grande. El detalle más interesante de su apariencia era el extraño tatuaje sobre su cabeza, que eran una serie de líneas verticales que daban la forma de un rombo diamante.

A pesar que Zhu Mei Chan fuera el Jefe Cocinero de la Orden Asiática, también era el forjador de armas Anti Akuma, e indiscutiblemente él fue el maestro que forjó a Mugen, la katana que Kanda disponía hasta hoy en día.

–Kanda, qué bueno que estés aquí.–sonrió el anciano, sus ojos rasgados se mostraban siempre amables ante él.

–Usted me llamó ¿no?–respondió insolentemente el joven exorcista.

–¿Cómo te has encontrado?

–Igual que siempre.

–Muy bien. Ustedes dos, largo de aquí.–exigió groseramente la chica fantasma jalando a Wong fuera del pabellón. A Bak Chan le tuvo que sacar con una patada en el trasero, y luego se quejó altamente por el irracional comportamiento violento de Fou.–Ellos van a estar hablando solos ¿no es importante que tengan un poco de privacidad?

–¡NO ME PATEES!–exclamó Bak furiosamente a lo lejos.

Todas las interferencias se habían ido finalmente. Sola quedaban el exorcista Kanda y el anciano Zhu. Se sentó tranquilamente y suspiró cansado limpiando sus arrugadas manos en el delantal, manchado por la pintura de los vegetales.

–Mañana me iré con Bak a la Rama Americana. Es una conferencia muy importante, así que hoy no me queda mucho tiempo.

–Sólo vayamos directo al grano. No estoy para perder el tiempo, y usted tampoco.

–Bien, entiendo.–el anciano pareció contemplar su rostro lentamente, aunque parecía alegre, en realidad estaba muy triste.

"_¿Todavía la ves, Kanda? Mantengámoslo como un secreto entre tú y yo. No pienses en ella. Solamente es una ilusión. Ésa flor es solamente una ilusión._"

–Dime Kanda, ¿todavía puedes ver la flor?

"_Antes que todos los pétalos caigan, yo seguiré esperando._"

Las flores de loto estaban en todos los rincones de sus ojos, el aroma casi lo podía sentir, fragante y enfermizo, algo que él comenzó a aborrecer con el paso de los años. Hasta que él encontrara a ésa mujer, esta supuesta ilusión no cesaría de atormentarle.

* * *

(1).– Diálogo de Marie, sacado del capítulo 185 del manga. Marie sigue siendo genial.

**N/A: Ediciones menores, porque el capítulo en general se encontraba bien. Nada de hogueras, por favor.**


	4. Pretty Flowers

**IV. Pretty Flowers.**

17 de Junio

Había escuchado la noticia esta mañana, primero por medio de los rumores, luego por medio del sombrío semblante de su hermano Komui. En algún lugar de Carson City, Nevada en Estados Unidos, encontraron los cuerpos de tres buscadores. Uno de ellos seguía vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando escuchó la condición en la que se encontraron, ella misma pensó que debía ser una especie de broma de muy mal gusto.

Flores crecían de sus cabezas. Así tal como escuchó. Tres buscadores que habían investigado un caso en Nevada se encontraron desnudos y atados de manos y pies, sus cráneos abiertos al aire y con una flor creciéndoles del cerebro. A los dos fallecidos se les atribuye su muerte porque los compañeros que los encontraron intentaron cortar y remover las plantas que afloraban sobre sus cerebros(1). El único sobreviviente fue llevado rápidamente a Nueva Orleáns, donde estaba el único portal de Estados Unidos hacia el Arca.

Y no sólo eso. Habían otros tres Buscadores desaparecidos en Carson City, y no era de descartarse que hubieran corrido con la misma suerte.

Podría ser que todos los desaparecidos también tendrían una flor creciéndoles desde el cerebro.

Mentalmente era una visión grotesca y no se sintió capaz de querer preguntar a Komui quiénes fueron las víctimas de tan bizarro y enfermizo crimen. Pero quería saber.

–Lenalee, será mejor que te retires.

–Por lo menos dime quién es el único sobreviviente, hermano.

–Aunque quieras pagarle la visita, no servirá de nada. Su condición es muy delicada, realmente no sé si encontraremos forma de salvarle.

Ya había tenido mucho de qué preocuparse y pensar por el reciente accidente de Allen en el cuartel y el 'extraño' incidente del día anterior, y ahora aparecía este horrible caso. El problema aquí era que ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió con Allen, y sentía una horrible náusea en su estómago cuando pensaba en 'ello'.

Pero, volviendo al tema a tratar, no era la primera vez que acontecían este tipo de agresiones contra los Buscadores, y normalmente los cuerpos llegaban hechos pedazos e incluso polvo cuando en una misión fallaban. Pero esto sin duda era anormal.

–Dime quiénes son. Hemos de saberlo todos sus amigos tarde o temprano, hermano.

–...Martin White. Los otros dos eran Lucas Cotton y Mariana Costa.

Conoció brevemente a Martin hacía unos meses y había platicado con él más de una vez. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerse con Lucas y apenas se había hablado con Mariana, pero esto no lo hacía menos doloroso, el hecho que más de sus camaradas hubieran caído.

–Gracias, hermano.

Ella iba a visitar a Martin, si es que de algo servía. Atendería mientras tanto el luto de los otros dos Buscadores muertos. No pretendía hacer de esto una rutina, pero Lenalee siempre fue atenta a todos sus compañeros. Si se herían, ella los visitaba. Si morían, también los visitaba. Porque Buscadores eran los del rango más bajo dentro del orden jerárquico de la Organización, y alguien tan importante como un exorcista, que fuera a sentirles compasión y les abrazara, equivalía a que dios viniera en persona para consolar a sus borregos pecadores.

Pero Lenalee ni se creía un ángel, tampoco una enviada por Dios. Ella odiaba a Dios, lo odiaba porque enviaba a los niños a la guerra, lo odiaba porque todos los que ella amaba morían, y más que nada, odiaba el nombre que le había puesto a sus armas para derramar la sangre de sus enemigos. Inocencia. La Inocencia tenía un significado podrido. Ella sabía que la Inocencia no era instrumento de los exorcistas, los exorcistas eran instrumentos de la Inocencia.

Pero ella hacía lo que pudiera, ella actuaba como ángel, porque lo único que le importaba era el mañana del mundo que la rodeaba, y daría cualquier cosa por protegerlo y mantenerlo de pie. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ser un ángel aunque odiara a Dios.

* * *

–No sabrás lo que me hizo pasar Timothy esta mañana. A veces no entiendo por qué tiene él tantos deseos de meterse en problemas...

Y ahí venía. Otra aburrida historia de la trágica vida diaria de la tutora de un pequeño exorcista en entrenamiento.

–...Me hizo llevarlo a la enfermería porque se cortó con un lápiz ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Un lápiz! Nadie puede cortarse con tal cosa. Pero apenas sangró una gota y me exigió llevarlo a la enfermería. No me pude rehusar, porque quedaría mal vista al no atenderlo, tú sabes. Me preocupo por Timothy, pero a veces es el colmo. ¿Sabes para qué quiso irse a la enfermería? Les llegó el día de hoy un buscador muy gravemente herido de América. No te imaginarás el susto que me dio. Le habían cortado la tapa del cráneo ¿tú crees? y se le veía el seso, y encima de ello, le estaba creciendo una planta desde adentro. Es la cosa más espantosa que he visto en mi vida... aparte de los Akumas, claro.

Esta bien, comenzó a ponerse interesante.

–¿Una flor creciéndole en los sesos?–preguntó Kanda.

–Sí, Timothy es algo morboso y quería ir a verlo... honestamente no creo que él vaya a sobrevivir, el Buscador.

–¿Y quién era el pobre hijo de perra?

–No sé... creo que se llamaba White o algo así.

–White...–creía reconocer el nombre, a sabiendas que se trababa de un apellido muy común entre la gente.

Entonces recordó aquella vez hace dos meses, cuando se vio obligado a viajar en barco hacia Estados Unidos con el zopenco Lavi y el marica Allen Walker y llegaron a Nueva Orleáns. Tenía la impresión de que fueron acompañados por un Buscador bajo y rubio llamado Martin White.

Era sólo un perdedor cualquiera, como todos. ¿Por qué recordaba su nombre encima de otros Buscadores? Sería que el maldito novato lo había retado a un duelo de esgrima, que por supuesto ése terminó perdiendo; y como un mal perdedor, Martin lo atrapó con la guardia baja y usó la espada para picarle los testículos, lo que provocó una mortal persecución entre él y el Buscador idiota. El Moyashi marica se rió por horas y Kanda terminó persiguiendo al buscador Martin por todo el barco hasta cansarse. Y ésa fue la razón por la cual le recordaba.

Y ahora, según decía su novia, el mismo tipo que lo desafió tan insensatamente y le golpeó las pelotas ahora era una maceta viviente.

–Iré a echar una mirada.

–¿Tú también?

–No vayas si no quieres.

Pero siempre sucedían este tipo de cosas. Las personas que él llegaba a conocer dentro de la Orden, tarde o temprano morían y lo dejaban cada vez más solo. Exorcistas, Buscadores, Científicos, todos morían en esta guerra sagrada. Daisya Barry, quien fue también discípulo de Tiedoll y tenía 'su misma edad', a quien le consideró un 'buen compañero', hacía apenas medio año fue muerto por un Noé, encontraron su cuerpo crucificado a la inversa con cadenas atravesándolo y con su corazón literalmente robado. Sólo por mencionarse un ejemplo.

Daisya, aparte de Marie, fue una persona cercana a la definición de 'amigo'. Y casi perdió a Marie cuando un Akuma le disparó en la mano; fue suerte y buena reacción lo que le salvó, pero ¿cuánta suerte más dispondría Marie a partir de ahora? Los exorcistas, los buscadores, todos morían tarde o temprano. Y él lo iba a presenciar todo.

No quería morir antes de encontrar a 'ésa persona', y eso era lo único que importaba.

Regresando a lo de Martin White, no es que sintiera algo en especial por el canijo ése, pero sentía un poco de curiosidad de lo que era su situación. El que le creciera una flor de la cabeza ya por sí sola la mención era intrigante y tal vez valía la pena mirar. Sólo sería un mirón del montón y ya.

* * *

Este día, 17 de Junio, algo nuevo sucedió en la sección de la enfermería. Entró un grupo apresurado de enfermeras alarmadas, llevaban a un hombre en silla de ruedas y con la cabeza cubierta por un trapo, de donde se distinguía una especie de bulto extraño que era anormal a la fisionomía de una cabeza normal. Quien probablemente era un Buscador fue puesto al lugar más apartado del cuarto de enfermería y le dieron un espacio con cortinas alrededor para darle más privacidad... o quizás para no perturbar a los demás enfermos de lo que sería una visión grotesca de una herida complicada.

–¿Qué le habrá sucedido?–preguntó Allen con voz apagada, que difícilmente podía mover su cuello hacia aquella dirección. Era perfectamente capaz de levantarse de la cama y darse sus pasos, pero la enfermera a cargo le pondría mala cara y Link hallaría la excusa perfecta para reclamarle mil cosas. Podrían darle de alta hoy o mañana si se portaba bien.

–Parece que lo encontraron con una planta saliéndole desde dentro del cráneo.

–¿Es eso posible?

–Lo vi esta mañana antes de atenderte, Walker. Mejor no lo veas si pretendes desayunar hoy. Yo no lo hice.

–¿Entonces me regalas tu desayuno?

–No exageres.–respondió su inspector con mirada despectiva.

En lo que fueron cuestión de pocos minutos, habían llegado demasiadas visitas a la enfermería; y Allen no tardó en imaginar que la mayoría no venía por tratarse de amigos del pobre hombre que acababa de llegar, sino más bien una bola de curiosos. Entre ellos reconoció al pequeño Timothy y su guapa tutora; luego vinieron Bookman y su joven aprendiz Lavi, que no le faltó venirse a hablar con su amigo en cama.

–¿Tú ya lo viste, Allen?–preguntó Lavi, difícilmente podía sonreír ahora, que no sabía si mantener su buen humor con su amigo o mostrarse reservado ante la pena del compañero herido.

–No. Link no me dejará.–dijo Allen echándole la mirada al alemán. Lavi hizo un gesto infantil.

–Ay, por favor, Dos-Puntos.–exclamó el joven Bookman como si un niño se tratara.

–Tengo nombre ¿sabía, Junior?–aquello era algo del montón de cosas que lograban molestar al casi inalterable Link.

–El viejo va ir a echarle un vistazo. Aunque dudo que a pesar de sus conocimientos de medicina, pueda hacerle algo al pobre tipo.

–No creo que vaya a sobrevivir. Si su cerebro está demasiado tiempo expuesto al aire libre... y si cortan la planta, morirá.–afirmó el joven inspector con tono sombrío. Era cierto, porque el tipo de una forma u otra se iba a tener que morir.

–Me pregunto cómo fue que le habrá sucedido...–murmuró Allen, que de verdad daba una buena pregunta.

–Habían encontrado a otros dos como él, y todavía hay tres más desaparecidos. Si no me equivoco, les hallaron en Carson City de Nevada. Estaban investigando un caso relacionado con la Inocencia y un día dejaron de comunicarse con los Cuarteles. Llevaron a algunos tipos a buscarles y... ¡sorpresa! Estaban tres de los Buscadores en el jardín de una casa abandonada, haciendo papel de macetas humanas.

A veces sentía miedo del frívolo modo que tenía Lavi de explicar las cosas. Le faltaba seriedad, pensaba Allen, pero bien, sabía que prefería el rebosante humor de su amigo Lavi que la ácida irritabilidad de Yu Kanda.

–Eso suena serio.–Allen frunció sus cejas hacia atrás, la imagen mental era macabra.– ¿No crees que les haya sucedido lo mismo a los Buscadores desaparecidos?

–Lo encuentro probable. Pero sólo podemos esperar a que hayan corrido con mejor suerte.

–Allen Walker.–llamó una mujer mayor vestida con delantal blanco. Tenía mucho estrés reflejado en su rostro.

–¿Sí, Señora Enfermera?–correspondió el muchacho un poco nervioso.

–Le haré otra revisión. Parece que se está curando muy rápido. Quizás sea la última vez.–No le agradaba la manera en la que su enfermera hablaba. Pronunciaba 'muy rápido' como si le disgustara el simple hecho.

–Bueno... te molestaré más tarde, Allen. Voy a andar fisgoneando con el viejo Panda.–dijo Lavi volteando a dar la espalda a su amigo.–Me saludas a Lenalee de mi parte cuando ella vuelva acá.

–Sí, lo haré.–Allen sabía que Lenalee venía aquí todos los días desde que ingresó herido a la enfermería, pero hoy no vendría; mucho menos por lo que sucedió la última vez. Él ahora sería incapaz de darle la cara por lo que él le hizo.

Todavía le recorría la espina dorsal un violento escalofrío cuando recordaba lo que sucedió entre él y Lenalee el día anterior, y estaba un poco agradecido de que Link no lo hubiera presenciado y que Timcanpy u otro gólem no lo hubiera grabado. Era más que un alivio. Aunque sabía que él se detuvo antes de ir muy lejos, Allen sentía que su corazón aceleraba a un ritmo casi mortal cuando le pasaban por su cabeza los horribles pensamientos acerca de Lenalee.

* * *

La gente en general era molesta, especialmente cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en un sólo lugar. Ni la cara de ira de la Jefa de enfermeras iba a poder ahuyentarlos, a menos que quisieran poner al 'paciente especial' en una habitación individual y privada, así se evitaría tantas molestas visitas. Todos sólo eran curioso, nada más.

Había alrededor de cincuenta personas en su camino, todos amontonados queriendo ver detrás de la cortina que escondía al pobre diablo. Parándose en sus puntas, Kanda podía ver que se abría el paso a un anciano y a cierto pelirrojo con parche. Era bastante obvio que ellos dos tenían que involucrarse, dado que los Bookmen tenían conocimientos médicos increíbles.

Y cuando volteó a su derecha, se percató que se encontraba justo enfrente de la cama del pendejo a quien envió a la enfermería hacía unos cuantos días. Por un segundo, se miraron a los ojos, él iracundo y el otro sorprendido. Allen estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero a último momento pareció callar, dada la presencia de Link era cercana; Kanda se dio cuenta que la cara del Moyashi era exactamente la misma con la que intentó proporcionar credibilidad a su cuento cruel.

Allen tenía mil palabras expresadas en sus ojos de gris cristalino, Kanda podía interpretarlo como una mirada llorona de un maricón, pero sabía por dentro que en realidad intentaba comunicarle algo. ¿No le odiaba acaso por haberlo empujado del sexto piso?

No. Sabía que ello no era enteramente su culpa, que el bastardo del Decimocuarto Noé había tomado control de su cuerpo por unos instantes, y se sintió impulsado a hacerle daño, ésa rabieta sanguinaria y primitiva hizo a Kanda soltarlo en picada. Creyó que al final el moyashi se iba a salvar a sí mismo, pero el Decimocuarto decidió probar equivocada la teoría del exorcista y por ello sonrió burlonamente al dejarse caer.

Eso era. El maldito hijo de puta quería reírse de él. Quería pelearse con él y probarle lo incapaz que era de matarle, pero que si lo intentaba, Allen Walker saldría herido, saldría convirtiéndose en víctima de la ira irracional de Yu Kanda.

Volvió su rostro a otro lugar, tratando arduamente de ignorar por completo al niño Walker, intentando que su corazón no fuera a sentir remordimiento alguno; apartó a los idiotas que estaban en medio de su camino, para que le abrieran el paso. Muchos se comenzaron a quejar contra el abusivo exorcista. Intencionalmente se resistieron contra Kanda. Muy mala idea.

–A ver, montón de perras...–no lo pensó dos segundos, sacó la vaina de su katana, y se cercioró de que todos le miraran con ojos de miedo.–¿Se apartarán o me veré obligado a apartarlos yo mismo?

–¿Estás loco?–gritó un Buscador cercano, uno con barba desmarañada y ojos saltones.– ¿Cómo puedes traer tu Anti Akuma acá a la enfermería? ¡Estás demente!

–Háganse a un lado.–elevó el nivel de su amenaza, Mugen estaba a la altura de sus ojos y apuntaba directamente hacia el buscador que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

–¡Esta es una enfermería, exorcista Kanda! ¡No está permitido pelear, mucho menos con un arma! Guarde su espada o lárguese de aquí.–ya la pobre enfermera tenía que lidiar con el exceso del escándalo, un psicópata con espada ya era demasiado. Por muestra de piedad, Kanda decidió regresar a Mugen a su funda.

Ya, sin mucho tiempo para perder, siguió empujándolos a todos, porque él también deseaba caer en la tentación de mirar el espectáculo. Se adentró al mar de gente hasta que se logró hacer frente a la cortina medio abierta, donde distinguía la espalda del Bookman y su aprendiz. Tendría que estar revisando entonces al desafortunado que tenía la flor en la cabeza.

Se estremeció involuntariamente. Su nariz percibió un dulce aroma que le era familiar.

Empujó con su mano la cabeza de otro Buscador para mirar mejor dentro de la cortina. La visión era mucho más grotesca de lo que imaginó, y ahora entendía porqué Emilia dijo que era lo más espantoso que había visto.

La mirada de Martin White estaba perdida en la nada, su boca medio abierta y la baba se le salía sin contención, estaba demasiado pálido, y efectivamente él era una especie de cadáver viviente. Aparentemente alguien había cortado el cráneo del joven, de modo que el cerebro no salió dañado, una apertura perfecta hacia la materia gris. Ver un cerebro vivo era mucho más desagradable de lo que pensó. Era una masa de apariencia viscosa y nauseabunda. Era rosado, pero también tenía rojo. Las raíces incrustadas en su interior eran verdes, de un verde brillante. La flor era un loto color rosa.

Una flor de loto, comenzaba a marchitarse.

Se acercó, curioso. Normalmente las flores estaban en el piso, y a veces en las paredes, pero nunca sobre la gente, y con ello él sabía por dónde caminar sin tropezar en la gente. Se acercó más, rebasando el límite que separaba el espacio que protegía al enfermo. Pero no le importó, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la flor de loto.

–Yu ¿qué haces aquí? La Jefa de enfermeras te regañará.–Lavi hablaba, pero el otro exorcista no le haría caso, como si solamente fuera un murmullo de un ratón.

No era normal que fuera a crecer fuera de una cabeza, las flores de loto crecían brotando fuera de la tierra sumergida. ¿Cómo florecía de la asquerosa carne de un ser humano moribundo?

"... _Oye, ¿Sabes qué flor es ésta?_"

"_Una flor de Loto. Se eleva desde el lodo hasta los cielos y hace del mundo sea un lugar fragante._"

–¡Yu, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?–exclamó la voz de Junior, apenas un sonido que percibía Kanda dentro de su percepción deteriorada de la realidad.

–¿Qué esta haciendo, Kanda? ¡Desista de lo que vaya a hacer!–Bookman también terminó reaccionando y tenía su mano reteniendo con fuerza exagerada la muñeca del exorcista Yu.

Hasta ahora no había notado que su mano había ido a tocar la casi marchita flor de loto que brotaba fuera de la superficie asquerosa del seso de Martin White. Sintió una especie de mareo repentino, como si le diera vueltas la cabeza, su agitación creció sin razón alguna. Era como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance que le sumergió en ecos de su inframundo personal.

–¿Qué sucede contigo?–Lavi lo jaló fuera del área rodeada por la cortina, Kanda seguía sintiéndose aturdido. Y lo peor de todo, que el estúpido conejo del parche lo andaba trayendo cual niño perdido.–Estás como ido, Yu-chan.

En lo que lo llevó a sentarse en una de las camas desocupadas de la enfermería, Kanda volvió por completo a sus sentidos en lo que incorporaba su cara sobre su mano. Se dio cuenta que Lavi estaba demasiado cerca y aquel intento de cercanía no le era agradable.

–¿Yu-chan?–otra vez le dio una palmada sobre la cabeza, como un estúpido.

–Si me vuelves a llamar así voy a llevarte lejos de la enfermería, te golpearé brutalmente, luego te cortaré la verga y le sacaré punta para luego clavártela en tu único ojo servible.

–Vaya, ésa es la amenaza más creativa que me has dicho hasta ahora.–dijo Lavi con una sonrisa tajante.

–¿Y de paso te corto las pelotas y te las meto por el trasero, estúpido conejo?–miró con cara iracunda al pelirrojo, advirtiéndole que fuera a tomar su distancia. Lavi decidió que sería mejor alejarse de su buen amigo Yu por ahora.

–... Esta bien... ya me voy. No te enojes.–dijo retirando sus pasos cada vez menos cercanos al malhumorado idiota.

La enfermera se le aproximó al exorcista a reprocharle de nuevo, pero luego se comenzó a preocupar cuando notó la palidez en la piel del joven Kanda. Como si estuviera enfermo.

–Mierda, estoy bien.–se quejó de mala leche mientras retiraba la mano fría de la mujer enfermera de su cara, pero ella insistió a muy pesar de las réplicas del patán de pelo largo, ella logró ponerle la mano en la frente y pareció un poco sorprendida.

–Dios mío. Estas hirviendo.

–No me moleste, estoy bien. No me he sentido mal todo el día.

–Tal vez pescaste algo al entrar a la enfermería.

–No estoy enfermo. No tengo fiebre, no tengo nada.–por última vez respondió al levantarse abruptamente del borde de la cama. Era ridículo. Él simplemente no podía enfermarse, porque su cuerpo se lo impedía. Era capaz de sentir agotamiento físico y mental, podía sentir frío, calor, dolor y placer, pero no podía portar enfermedad alguna.

–Odio a tipos testarudos como tú.–soltó frívolamente la mujer, quien sin miedo a dar una mala imagen le envió una mirada agresiva al exorcista.

–Dígame algo que yo no sepa.

Fue la última contestación que dio antes de largarse de la enfermería. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar de nuevo al niño Walker cuando lo pasó de largo.

Iría a ver a Komui mañana si hacía falta, y ésta vez iba a exigirle más. Hablaría con él seriamente, porque era probable que fueran a enviar más Buscadores a Carson City después de esto, sin embargo, dudaba mucho que Central fuera a preocuparse por estos sucesos y se molestara en enviar a sus preciados agentes Crow a investigar a los que seguían desaparecidos. No moverían un dedo por salvar a las filas más bajas dentro de la jerarquía de la Orden Oscura.

Pero ahora no le preocupaba encontrar al trío de desafortunados ni salvarles las vidas porque ni les conocía. Lo que Kanda quería era encontrar al autor de este bizarro crimen, aquel que plantó flores de loto y logró hacerlas brotar del seso de Martin White. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que este caso era anormal, y no solamente se trataba de intriga o interés, era una corazonada más que ninguna otra cosa.

Algo en aquella flor, tan pura y decadente, había llamado su nombre. En su corazón lo sabía. Alguien le estaba llamando.

Malditas fueran las corazonadas.

* * *

19 de Junio

El día de hoy, el Buscador Martin White murió, debido a que la flor de loto que moraba en su cabeza fue cortada al no encontrarse forma de sacársela sin provocar más daño a su cerebro. Fue sacrificado por el bien de su sufrimiento, si es que acaso, Martin seguía capaz de sufrir en aquel sopor mortal. De todos modos, nunca existió la posibilidad de salvarlo, este servidor de la Orden Oscura no podía ser más allá de un vegetal humano, con ése menoscabo cerebral. Igual que los demás, él sería puesto en un sarcófago blanco para su luto, cremarían su cuerpo al momento siguiente, igual que a cualquier miembro que hubiera dado sus servicios a esta Organización Religiosa.

Pero aún seguían tres Buscadores faltantes en ésta lista mortuoria, o si no, tal vez seguían en el mundo de los vivos, en algún lugar recóndito de Carson City en Nevada. Y el Supervisor encontraba necesario saber el paradero de ésos desaparecidos.

Quien fuera padre de estos extraños delitos, podía ser un vil psicópata apasionado por las plantas que caza a servidores de la Orden Oscura, dado a que sus únicas víctimas estaban uniformadas. O podía ser mera coincidencia. Pero que fuera humano, Akuma o Noé, no lo podían dejar suelto ahí.

Si más Buscadores continuaban su investigación de la Inocencia, serían acechados por el mismo perpetrador y terminarían igual. Esto no podía seguir así, y Komui conocía el valor de las vidas humanas que se perdían en este caso. Enviar exorcistas sería diferente. En caso de tratarse de un Akuma, ellos tenían el deber de eliminarlo. En caso de que fuera una persona humana, lo más que podían hacer era llevarlo a las autoridades para que se hicieran cargo de él.

Central ya había rechazado la propuesta de enviar agentes de Crow, pero Komui conocía bien a sus exorcistas, y ellos eran capaces de lidiar con un demente como éste. Lo haría. Por descabellado que fuera, iba a enviarlos ahí. Y de paso, habían solicitado que enviaran al Músico que controlaba el Arca de Noé para abrirles un portal a la Rama Norteamericana para conectarles con los Cuarteles generales de aquí.

–Komui, quiero que me envíes allá.

–¿Por qué quieres ir, Kanda?

–Necesito que me envíes allá.

–Allen Walker también irá ¿estás seguro que quieres ir?

–... Sí. Me importa un carajo. Sólo envíame y ya.

–Entonces sé bueno con el chico.

–No te prometo nada.

En ése caso, Komui no se explicaba porqué Kanda insistiría en ir a Carson City ¿tenía alguna relación con el Buscador? ¿Sería personal? ¿O era acaso por la flor? Kanda no era el tipo de soldados que se iban a misiones por motivos personales, él no se dejaba llevar por asuntos internos ni por sus sentimientos. Pero... esta era la única vez que se lo estaba pidiendo. No veía por qué negárselo.

–También enviaré a Marie.–sabía que si existía un camarada que supiera calmar los malos modos de Yu Kanda, ése tenía que ser Noise Marie. No había de otra. Lo enviaría a todos ellos juntos para que el equipo estuviera un poco más equilibrado.

* * *

Ya le habían dado desde ayer el alta del hospital, solamente conservaría el collarín hasta la próxima semana. Ya se sentía más contento porque no se vería obligado a engullir la horrible comida de la enfermería. A cambio de ello, Link estaría más suspicaz que nunca y tardaría un poco de tiempo en volver a hablarse con Lenalee... La pobre estaría asustada, indignada, enojada, cualquier cosa menos feliz por él y la culpa la sentía como si lo estuviera comiendo vivo. Fruncía el entrecejo con tan sólo imaginárselo. Que ése huésped indeseado controlara su cuerpo a su gusto y haya provocado su 'accidente'. No lo podía entender.

¿Qué tenía el Decimocuarto contra sus compañeros? Bueno, realmente no carecía mucho de sentido, si el rencor de un Noé hacia un exorcista era algo tan 'natural'.

Lo pensaba durante la comida del atardecer, usualmente no era tan llena de personas como en las mañanas. Muchos se encontraban trabajando y como el día de hoy no le fue concedido irse a entrenar Link estaba cuidándolo de cerca, así que no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto. Tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse de nuevo con su amigo Marie a la hora de comer, a quien vio muy contento al lado de Miranda Lotto, una buena exorcista que llevaba de conocer hace poco más de un año.

Ella era bastante torpe, nadie lo iba a negar. Pero dentro de sus propias imperfecciones, ella era especial entre muchos, y ella a menudo jugaba un papel sumamente importante durante las batallas contra Akumas, siendo su Inocencia un instrumento que lograba violar las leyes del Tiempo. Pero Allen estaba seguro, que ésas cualidades no le importaban a Marie si es que le estaba tomando de la mano. Era algo bonito verlos tan cerca de vez en cuando.

–¿Desde cuando están ustedes juntos?

–¿Juntos? ¿De qué... de qué hablas, Allen?–tartamudeó la mujer alemana un poco sonrojada.–Yo solamente le acompañaba al comedor y... ¡voy por un refrigerio!–anunció la nerviosa mujer, en lo que se separó de Marie para hacer fila con los que aún esperaban a pedir su orden de Jeryy.

–Esta bien, Miranda.–sonrió Allen en lo que veía cómo Miranda casi resbalaba y caía por su prisa en correr, el grande Marie tomaba lugar cerca de él. Esperaría su orden de comida por lo mientras. La sonrisa del exorcista Noise se marchitó cuando se dirigió a su amigo Allen.

–Komui me encargó llamarte. Parece que te quieren asignar una nueva misión para ti y para mí.–murmuró Noise con un tono muy serio. No se lograba figurar lo que pretendía denotar su amigo.

–Pues, nos vamos yendo con él ¿no?–formuló un poco dudoso el joven Allen.

–Será en Norteamérica, Allen.–dijo muy despacio y bajo, pero intentó no parecer sospechoso al agudo oído de Howard Link.–Parece que quieren que vayas a los cuarteles de la orden Norteamericana de allá para abrir un portal del Arca.

–... Gracias, Marie.

–Primero va la misión, Walker.–interfirió el joven alemán a su espalda que muy atento analizaba la conversación de los dos exorcistas.–No sé cuáles sean tus planes en Estados Unidos, pero no podrás realizar nada fuera de tus órdenes.

–Ah, gracias por recordármelo, Link. Te lo aprecio.–contestó el albino con un ademán sarcástico y desagradable. Esto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Howard, que el joven que vigilaba se volvía cada vez más rebelde contra su mando y se ponía más difícil tolerar su mala conducta.

En cuestión de minutos, tras una incómoda y silenciosa comida, ambos exorcistas acompañados del inspector Link, se dirigieron hasta la oficina principal que ocupaba el Supervisor Lee. Era tan tenso este silencio que hasta el joven Link no pudo evitar sentir que era extraño el hecho de que estuvieran tan callados. Sí, tal vez durante sus cortas ausencias, Allen no desperdiciaba el tiempo y tomaba acciones importantes que, simplemente, no deseaba compartir con su querido vigilante. Debía de dejarlo menos tiempo solo.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina, Bridget Fay, asistente personal del supervisor, les recibió entregándoles a todos (menos a Marie, que no leía) una carpeta con la información acerca de su misión adentro. Era particularmente ligera. Komui estaba del otro lado de la oficina, dándoles la espalda para luego voltearse y dirigirles una mirada seria. Especialmente al exorcista albino.

Y lo notó, Lenalee se encontraba en la misma habitación, ella tenía en sus manos la bandeja con la que servía el café para su hermano mayor, ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Allen. Y él le correspondió sin querer, pero le apartó los ojos de encima en un instante. No podía quedársele mirando, no cuando tenía en su cabeza aquella imagen sucia y vil cada que veía a Lenalee. Sentía pena de sí mismo, por haberla lastimado y asustado tan cruelmente y sin disculparse.

Lo que él le hizo pasar a su amiga no tenía una explicación, tardaría darse el perdón.

Pero intentaba arduamente de ocultar ésa tensión hacia Komui Lee, quien era el sobre-protector hermano de la muchacha. Si se enteraba de lo sucedido, estaba seguro que no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Lenalee, a ella la conocía bien, ella no lo delataría; pero lo más sano sería decir la verdad, fuera por el bien de ella y los demás, y por el bien de Allen Walker.

–Lamento tener que darte una misión cuando apenas te recuperas, Allen. Pero también tiene como objetivo abrir el portal hacia la Rama Norteamericana.

–Entiendo. ¿De qué trata, Komui?–preguntó Allen al sentarse en una de las sillas acolchadas frente al desordenado escritorio del supervisor. Marie le siguió el ejemplo.

–Ya se habrán enterado de los casos de los Buscadores que nos llegaron de Carson City. Este no es el trabajo común de un exorcista, pero deben de ir e investigar ése lugar y a los otros Buscadores que permanecen desaparecidos.

–Entonces ¿nos está pidiendo hacer el trabajo de otras personas, Komui?–preguntó Marie.

–No conocemos la verdadera naturaleza de quien esté ocasionando éstos crímenes. Pero sabemos que va detrás de seguidores de la Orden Oscura. Los Buscadores de ésa zona estaban investigando un caso relacionado con la Inocencia desde hace un mes, habían hecho avances y no podemos perder un posible fragmento del cristal sólo por las travesuras de un psicópata.

–Podría ser un Akuma o un Noé ¿eso pensamos?–Link emitió un poco de interés en sus palabras.

–Exactamente. Pero podríamos estar equivocados. Poco sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz nuestro extraño asesino.

–Es curioso que utilice la palabra 'asesino', Señor.–interfirió Link ojeando las páginas de la carpeta en sus manos.–Quien sea autor de éstos crímenes, técnicamente no ha matado a nadie. Solamente podría encontrarse culpable de secuestro, tortura...

–Lo sé, gracias por dar a conocer sus puntos, Inspector Link.–interrumpió abruptamente el hombre chino. Esto indignó al joven Howard. Allen quiso en ése momento darle un gran abrazo a Komui por ésa linda intromisión.–Y debo agregar, sé que usted sigue indicaciones estrictas de Administración Central y yo no tengo derecho a darle órdenes.

–... Así es. ¿Cuál es su punto, Supervisor Lee?–preguntó Link, todavía enojado.

–Digo, si llega a ser necesario y se presenta una situación que lo exige, por favor no dude en usar sus métodos como agente que usted fue.

–No necesita decírmelo.–repuso el joven rubio con mirada inalterable.

–Y más que nada, quiero que se cuiden entre sí. Quien sabe de qué sea realmente capaz este sujeto que estamos buscando.

–Entendido, Komui.

–Saldrán esta noche, por el portal hacia Nueva Orleáns. Ya informamos a una Buscadora que los esperará allá. Tomarán un tren hacia Nevada desde ahí... pueden retirarse ya.–finalizó Komui, en eso que Allen, Link y Marie se levantaron de los asientos.–Espera un momento, Marie. Quisiera hablar contigo un segundo.

Allen dio la vuelta, pasando de largo a Lenalee, silenciosa y fría, sentía su mirada sobre él aunque trató de ignorarla. Quizás a éstas alturas Link lo había notado, que algo no marchaba bien entre esos dos amigos.

El albino no pudo despedirse de Lenalee, siquiera con una mirada. No tenía el coraje ahora mismo.

* * *

20 de Junio

Técnicamente, en ésta parte del mundo ya era el vigésimo día, por la diferencia de los husos horarios; aquí en América eran las siete de la mañana cuando en Londres eran las diez de la noche. Pero aquello no preocupaba mucho a Allen mientras esperaba parado en ésta estación de trenes tan temprano. Había algo que le tenía inquieto desde hace una hora, y era el hecho de que Komui decidió por alguna misteriosa razón enviar a Yu Kanda en la misma misión que él.

Quizás se le había zafado un tornillo, que ésta definitivamente no era la mejor de las ideas.

Pero había sido buena decisión que Marie estuviera acompañándolos, porque si no hubiese sido éste el caso, hubieran destrozado ya media estación ferroviaria por una pelea.

Ellos dos no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos.

En cuestión de tiempo, la estación se comenzó a llenar de personas, también que tendrían que esperar su viaje en tren, reuniones familiares, negocios, otros asuntos indiferentes para los exorcistas.

A los quince minutos, vino presurosa una persona con el uniforme de Buscador. Era una mujer muy joven y alta, tal vez de unos veinte años, su largo cabello castaños peinado en cola de caballo tan descuidadamente. A simple vista era de linda cara, pero de cerca, uno podía notar las contadas cicatrices en su cara y el hecho de que llevaba un ojo de vidrio en su lado derecho.

–Hola, ustedes deben de ser los que el Supervisor Komui envió.–tenía una voz un poco chillona, tal vez de la emoción por verlos, pensaba Allen. Debía ser italiana debido a su gracioso acento. Aparte de ello, tenía una sonrisa agradable.–¡Oh, Señor Kanda! ¡Qué alegría verlo otra vez!

–... ¿Te conozco?–murmuró entre dientes el exorcista de mala cara, incapaz de reconocer a la amigable Buscadora.

–¿No me recuerda? ¡Soy Drusilla! ¡Fuimos juntos a una misión en Egipto hace tres años! ¡Usted me salvó de un Akuma en ése entonces!–enunció con unos ánimos muy grandes. La joven se hacía muchas ilusiones, podía ser que Kanda le agradara.

–Me acuerdo de tu nombre, no de tu cara.–respondió Kanda desinteresado. Aunque Kanda fuera del tipo de idiotas que olvidaban nombres y rostros con facilidad, por alguna razón no se olvidó del nombre de ésta Buscadora.

–Y señor Marie, qué gusto verlo bien.–ella estrechó la mano del otro gran exorcista, particularmente menos emocionada que cuando se dirigió al exorcista Kanda.

–Gracias, me alegra que tú también estés bien, Drusilla.–eso sí, Marie debía haber estado con ella recientemente, porque parecía responder y reconocer la voz de la joven.

–Y usted debe de ser el Señor Walker. Es usted más joven de lo que imaginé.–se dirigió al más joven de todos, parecía encantada de verlo, tal vez por lo mucho que escuchó de él.

–Mucho gusto.–sonrió Walker con cordialidad.

–¿Qué le sucedió a su cuello, señor Walker?–preguntó ella notando el blanco collarín que adornaba su uniforme negro y rojo. No creyó que causaría incomodidad con su pequeña pregunta. Allen intentó reír un poco, para camuflar la tensión en la que entró su cuerpo.

–Ah... por favor, sólo dígame Allen, señorita Drusilla.–repuso el albino extendiendo la mano para estrechar la energética saludadora de la Buscadora.

–De acuerdo, Allen.–asintió la joven italiana, con mucha alegría.–Yo estoy para servirle.–parecía que ya sentía mucha simpatía con él que acababa de conocer; y también parecía que ignoraba a Howard Link a propósito.

–¿Cuándo llega el tren? Llevamos aquí media hora.–anunció molesto el exorcista Kanda, procurando llamar la atención de la Buscadora, y aparentemente él no había notado que solamente habían transcurrido dieciséis minutos en las manecillas del reloj.

–_Beh_, nuestro tren llegará dentro de unos diez minutos más. Haremos una parada en 'Santa Fe' y luego otra en 'Las Vegas' y llegaremos pronto a Carson City... Cuando la misión de allí finalice, les tendré que llevar a la Base de la Orden Norteamericana en Arizona.

Tal como ella había dicho, su transporte había llegado, a las siete y media de la mañana. Muchas personas abordaron el primer tren con prisa, pero no causó dificultad para los pasajeros de la Orden Oscura. Sólo bastaba con mostrar la Rosa Cruz y disponían de cuartos de primera clase cuando quisieran. Ser aliados del Vaticano representaba grandes beneficios de vez en cuando.

Pero bien, Allen estaba seguro de que difícilmente se iba a asentar cómodamente en la misma habitación que Kanda, no si todavía tenían broncas entre sí. En momentos como estos, agradecía la presencia de Marie, porque calmaba un poco las tensión contra Kanda. Y Drusilla, bueno, ella sólo estaría ahí. Y de modo que Kanda se sentía obligado a ser un poco caballeroso con las mujeres, no podía ser excesivamente grosero con ella. Pero como ella era del grupo de Buscadores, ella se quedaba afuera de la cabina de primera clase para los exorcistas y el agente.

–Deberíamos tardar aproximadamente veintisiete horas en llegar a Carson City si no nos entretenemos demasiado durante cada parada.–dijo Link al sentarse al lado de Allen en los sillones de gamuza café. Marie se sentaba enfrente al muchacho para que no quedara cerca de Kanda, así a los menos no tendrían que verse de frente a frente. Pero si Allen quería irse al baño, se vería obligado a pasar a su lado.

–Por lo menos nos hemos ahorrado varios días de viaje en barco, gracias al portal del Arca.–dijo Marie.

–¿Alguien quisiera algo de beber?–anunció la voz de la buscadora Drusilla fuera del camarote de los exorcistas.–Aquí están ofreciendo vino y agua.

–... ¿Tiene Vino Tinto?–preguntó con voz casi ahogada el exorcista Kanda.

Nadie se lo había esperado. Creían que Kanda odiaba cualquier cosa bebible o comestible que no fuera de origen oriental. Marie pareció preocupado.

–Sí, parece que sí. ¿Quieres la botella completa o una copa nada más?

–Oye Kanda, recuerda lo que te ha dicho el Maestro acerca del vino...

–Cállate, Marie. Quiero la botella y trae un copa, por favor.–pidió Kanda haciendo caso omiso a su compañero mayor.

–¿Alguien más quiere algo de beber?–volvió a preguntar la señorita Drusilla.

–Agua.–pidió Link con voz firme.–Que sea una jarra, tres vasos.

Tras unos segundos, Drusilla abrió la puerta del camarote de los exorcistas y les dio los pedidos. Kanda miraba a todos con ojos asesinos, como si creyeran que él estaba cometiendo un crimen. Miró la botella verde del vino por unos segundos, confirmando que se trataba de uno de gran reserva. Sin mucho esfuerzo quitó el corcho usando solamente sus dedos, y entonces el aroma del líquido golpeó las fosas nasales de Allen, llevándolo a revivir en su cabeza malas experiencias relacionadas con las deudas de Cross Marian.

Yu tenía a su disposición una mesilla donde colocó la copa de vidrio, vertió el vino tinto ahí, sin llenarlo. Se llevó el recipiente a la boca de forma lenta, lo tomó sin prisa.

–No sabía que te gustaba el vino.–comentó Allen, aparentemente inconsciente de que no andaba en buenos términos con Yu Kanda.

Le fue dirigida de repente una filosa mirada. Tan temprano que comenzó a marchar la pesada maquinaria del tren, y Allen comenzó de nuevo a molestarle.

–Con algo debo de ignorar tu molesta presencia las siguientes veintisiete horas.–simplemente respondió el exorcista oriental, mientras daba otro trago, ésta vez más rápido de lo prudente. Esto logró molestar un poco a Allen.

–Ya, Kanda. Con ésa copa es suficiente. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez...

–Cállate, Marie. No me tomes por un ebrio.–contestó de forma cortante el exorcista. Después de ésa copa, no volvió a hablar con nadie más, solamente se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos privados.

Allen de verdad se preguntaba la razón por la que Kanda había terminado tomando ésta misión, y qué tenía en mente. Sabía que Komui no habría enviado a Kanda junto a él consciente de que casi lo mató días atrás, y entonces supuso que debía ser que fue petición de Yu venir hasta acá. Quería pensar que decidió creerle e irse a la Rama Norteamericana en búsqueda de Alma.

Debía ser eso. O si no, Kanda era un bastardo de lo más obstinado.

* * *

Estaba el tren pasando a través un desierto, y era el atardecer. Era una vista bella de apreciar desde la ventana; uno sin embargo se vería tentado a abrir la ventana, para dejar el aire entrar. Ésta sería la tercera vez que Allen se iba rumbo al baño, y cada que se encontraba con Drusilla lograba platicar un poco. Ella resultó una persona muy habladora y agradable, tal vez tan animada como el mismo Lavi.

Cuando regresó de atender sus necesidades, Link fue a reprocharle acerca de lo inestable que era su vejiga (en nueve horas había ido tres veces al sanitario, cosa que Link consideraba anormal), y por el tiempo que él 'perdía' con sus pláticas con la buscadora. Allen se disculpó culpando la cantidad de agua que él había ingerido. Drusilla se rió levemente por la pequeña discusión del inspector con el exorcista.

–Lo siento, señor Link, pero encuentro entretenido hablar con Allen.–dijo la jovencita.–Además, todavía quedan como dieciocho horas para llegar a Carson City, y no es divertido quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada mas que vigilar su puerta.

–Dígame, usted, Señorita Drusilla ¿formó parte del equipo de buscadores de ésa área? Para que nos esté acompañando tiene que conocer por lo menos las ciudad a la que vamos.

–La verdad, sí, yo estuve la primera semana de investigación en Carson City. Investigábamos varios casos relacionados con alucinaciones masivas que sufrían constantemente con los ciudadanos... descubrimos que en los jardines de esos lugares habían flores con residuos del cristal de Dios, pero no era Inocencia completa.–tomó un respiro.–Pero luego fui llamada por otro equipo que estaba en Nuevo México, y dejé la investigación de Carson City.

Había un semblante triste en la cara de Drusilla al momento de hablarles. Su sonrisa se volvió amarga y entonces miró los ojos grises de Allen con un ojo negro y el otro de vidrio.

–Escuché que el único que había sobrevivido fue Martin...–dijo ella, su mueca era aún más agria.–Jamás me agradó ése _moccioso_, siempre se portaba arrogante y se pasaba de listo. Aún así, tuvo que morir igual que Lucas y Mariana. Quizás... quizás Lluvia, Albert y Cybill todavía siguen vivos, o... podrían estar igual.–se encontraba completamente diferente a como estaba hace unos minutos, Drusilla estaba muy deprimida. Era el dolor de perder a sus camaradas.–_Quell'idiota di Martin_... me caía mal, pero aún así... no se lo merecía. No debía morir.

Era curioso, solamente de su ojo izquierdo salían lágrimas, seguro por el daño que tenía su ojo derecho. Realmente lamentaba mucho la pérdida de estas personas. No era diferente a la mayoría de los Buscadores que perdían a sus camaradas.

–Solamente me va a reconfortar si... encontramos a los demás. Quisiera creer que siguen vivos en algún lugar. Esa es mi esperanza para seguir adelante con ésta misión.–dijo la joven buscadora, recuperó una corta sonrisa que representaba el deseo de esperanza.

–Vamos a encontrarlos, ya verás.–Allen siempre apoyado en el optimismo, aunque fuera una esperanza ciega.–Yo no me rendiré hasta dar con nuestros compañeros.

–De verdad eres lindo, Allen.–agradeció la italiana. Su sonrisa parecía borrar de inmediato las cicatrices que mancillaban su joven rostro blanco.

–Créame, señorita Drusilla, él no es siempre así.–comentó Link de intervención. Apenado, Allen asintió riendo, pero le siguió la buscadora el juego.

–Trato de portarme bien, tú sabes.–mencionó el albino.

–Eres tan buen mozo...–las cicatrizadas mejillas de Drusilla se ruborizaron un poco al hablar.–¿No tienes novia?

Esto le tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no.–no sabía si él podía tener novia, dado que nunca se le ocurrió algún día tener tiempo para una dama en su vida. Pero últimamente veía que todos sus camaradas tenían una especie de relación amorosa, Marie con Miranda, Kanda con Emilia, Lavi con... (fuera quien fuera), y él... solamente había sido besado una vez, contra su voluntad, por la Noé Road Kamelot.

Pero si él pensaba en estar con una mujer, la única que se le venía a la cabeza era Lenalee Lee; aunque si lo pensaba bien, sería imposible con la guardia alta de Link, la paranoia destructora de Komui Lee y con el espantoso incidente ocurrido en la enfermería con ella. Estaba a años luz de tener a Lenalee como novia. De todos modos, ni ahora ni después serían tiempos para pensar en ello.

–¿Entonces has tenido...?–continuó preguntando la buscadora ante el súbito silencio de Allen.

–Ésa pregunta se sale de la conversación.–interfirió Link frunciendo el entrecejo.

–___Spiacente_... pero como Allen se me hacía lindo, creí que ésa era una pregunta que se debía hacer.–respondió simplemente la joven mujercita. Allen se sonrojó tanto que dio la impresión que su cara se convertía en un jitomate.–Aunque el Señor Kanda también es guapísimo.

–¿Kanda?–exclamó el albino sobresaltado, casi sintió que se le vino una pequeña ira envidiosa encima, no por Drusilla, sino por la indirecta comparación con Kanda.–¿Cómo puede él ser guapo?

–Pues... tiene un hermoso cabello.–soltó la muchacha. Allen se preguntaba si Drusilla estaría enterada de que Kanda ya tenía una relación con Emilia.–Aunque opino que el cabello albo es interesante también. ¿No naciste con albinismo, verdad?

–No...

–¿Cuántos años decías tener?

–Dieciséis, mas o menos.

–Oh, pues ya eres todo un hombre... Perdón, no suelo preguntarle esto a hombres que apenas conozco... pero después de ésta misión... me preguntaba... ¿quisieras _pasar un rato conmigo_?

–Vaya, eso... No lo sé. Tal vez...–respondió el muchacho con una mueca. Ya no estaba muy seguro si se sentía cómodo en ésta conversación. A Link tampoco le gustaba, y su cara estaba igualmente roja. Era obvio que la buscadora coqueteaba con el exorcista, y no tenía la discreción de no hacerlo frente a su supervisor.

Link no se quedó en silencio y se vio obligado a separarlos para que no fuera más lejos con la conversación. No estaba bien visto que un exorcista estuviera siendo atraído por otra servidora de la Organización Religiosa Oscura.

–_Beh_, entonces... nos hablaremos después, ¿no?

–Este...

–No respondas, Walker.–interrumpió Link abruptamente, con indignación mientras le jalaba de la mano al interior de la cabina .

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Marie y Kanda, vio que éste ya se había tomado una tercera copa. Kanda estaba luchando contra su sueño, su cara ligeramente recostada en la vitrina de cristal del lado de la puerta. El Sol estaba poniéndose, y el brillo dorado se mantenía irritando los ojos del exorcista oriental. Marie parecía seguir dormido. El pobre no tenía mucho que hacer cuando estaba en el tren, porque Kanda se enojaba cuando su compañero se ponía a tocar su instrumento musical en momentos de tensión. Allen hubiera gustado animar a Marie a tocar una melodía, pero solamente comenzaría una disputa sin sentido contra Kanda, el idiota.

* * *

(1).– Ésta idea la saqué del manga MPD Psycho, un caso igual a éste aparece en el primer volumen.

**N/A: No tengo idea de cómo serían las vías ferroviarias en E.U. por fines del siglo XIX y tampoco sé cuanto tarda un tren en llegar de Nueva Orleáns a Nevada, así que ando escribiendo a lo puro wey. Mis disculpas. Espero que no haya inconvenientes.**


	5. Message of Deceit

**V. Message of Deceit.**

16 de Junio

En un principio ella solamente quiso traerle una merienda, una simple y rica merienda. No esto. Ella no quería que algo malo le pasara a él cuando ella tocó su mano, cuando le ofreció la jugosa toronja, cuando le preguntó con dulzura y calma: "_¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?_"

Sin embargo, Allen no le puso responder, por las simples razones escondidas ahí.

Link, su vigilante estaba ahí, como costumbre escuchando cada palabra. No tenía sentido si querían hablar de algo privado si el enviado del Auditor Lvellie tomaba nota de cada detalle hablado entre ellos dos. Pero ya se encontraba somnoliento, cabeceaba cada par de minutos, pero ella se sentía un poco mal acerca de Link, porque su deber implicaba reducir sus horas de sueño.

Ya era hora de irse, aunque Allen de verdad se encontró feliz de que su amiga tuviera la molestia de darle su tiempo cada visita, mantenerle al tanto de lo que ocurría y siempre mantener una bella sonrisa cada segundo. Pero últimamente, sentía que él se estaba distanciando de la realidad, Allen se encontraba muy a menudo absorto en sus propios pensamientos y se le escapaba escuchar varias palabras. ¿En qué se encontraba pensando Allen?

Ella se despidió, deseándole el habitual 'Recupérate pronto'. Allen siempre correspondía con ésa corroída sonrisa que simulaba felicidad, pero en realidad él estaba afligido por algo. Algo andaba mal en sus ojos. Por un segundo, su vista le hizo una mala jugada, creyó haber visto un brillo dorado en la dulce iris plateada de Allen Walker; un mal presagio. Pero no dijo nada.

Cuando se fue de la enfermería, caminó por pasillos oscuros, donde hacía falta el servicio de iluminación. Todavía era temprano, pero no había personal circulando por éstos pasillos, ni siquiera gólems de vigilancia. Y de repente escuchó unos ecos, pasos, que estaban aparte de los tacones que ella usaba.

Nunca, pero nunca le pasó por su mente que él iba a golpearla contra esta pared, mucho menos que le dirigiría aquella lasciva mirada que despertaba temores enterrados bajo llave del averno. Ahora éste no era el Allen Walker que ella conocía y quería.

Estaba acorralada, quería gritar, pero de forma prudente acalló por su cuenta lo que fuera a decir; dos brazos que tenían apresados sus hombros la tenían atrapada contra la fría pared, veía a través de las sombras una blanca sonrisa, amplia como la de un payaso de circo. Pero éste payaso no causaba risa, sino un indescriptible miedo. Su aliento era cálido, sus manos tomaban con fuerza sus hombros, más de la necesaria, y dolía. Estaba tan cercano a su rostro, sentía que la falta de espacio la asfixiaba, así que jadeaba pausadamente, inmóvil y perturbada.

–¿Estás asustada?–musitó una voz de timbre pueril, pero era cruel, gélida. Provocaba cada vello de su piel erizarse.

–... Allen.–la exorcista temblaba levemente mientras sentía la pierna del otro tocar con la suya, el muslo desconocido se abría paso entre sus piernas, rozando su ingle. Por un momento creyó que le iba a explotar el corazón.

–Llamándome por ése nombre, ¿acaso tanto lo quieres? Qué linda.–dijo, riendo socarronamente. No dejaba de ser aterrador.

–¿... Eres Decimocuarto?–ella tenía miedo de tan siquiera pronunciarlo. Lenalee daría lo que fuera porque el cuerpo de su amigo Allen no respondiera a éste nombre infame.

–Tengo muchos nombres, pero coge el que quieras, con ésa vocecita tuya sonará muy sensual.–pronunció mientras la mano izquierda recorría su tacto hacia el cuello de su damisela en apuros, no ejecutaba demasiada presión para no ahorcarla.–Me deberás disculpar por mis modales, pero siempre me dieron ganas de conocerte personalmente... Qué adorable corazón es el que late dentro de ti.–rió cuando su mano palpó con gentileza sobre su pecho, justo sobre su órgano palpitante se escondía.

–Suéltame. Suéltame ahora.–susurró ella, poco a poco cediendo al pánico e ira nacidos de ésta indignante situación. No le iba a ser difícil liberarse por sí sola... pero lo que le causaba miedo era lastimar a Allen.

–¿Y qué harás si lo hago, niña estúpida? El infame Decimocuarto Noé está despierto, y aún así no te atreverías a decir nada. Podrían ejecutarnos _a los dos_ por éste simple hecho ¿sabes? Tú tienes la oportunidad de matarme también, pero necia que eres, no pretendes herirme mientras yo viva en éste cuerpo.–dijo, su tono de voz se elevaba a una extraña ironía, como si se burlara de su incapacidad.–Por lo menos Yu Kanda lo intentó.

–No hables de él.–espetó la muchacha, ofendida.–Kanda no tenía malas intenciones.–Decimocuarto se rió de nuevo ésta vez más vivo, más agresivo.

–¿Qué tan segura estás de lo que afirmas?–dijo mientras su pierna ascendía más, de modo que rozaba su entrepierna. Hacía más calor.–¿Qué vas a sentir tú, niña, si ellos dos solitos se destruyen el uno al otro? Tú los has visto, ellos dos son como perra y gata. Entre más se conocen entre sí... mejor sabrán cómo pueden destruirse.

–Tú no sabes nada.

–Oh, créeme que yo sé.

–Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Allen jamás querría destruir a una persona, por mucho que la odie.–contradijo con firmeza la jovencita, ella no planeaba demostrarle debilidad al Decimocuarto; pero éste se echó a carcajear sutilmente. De repente, sintió una tensa calma, el silencio estremecedor.–... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

–Necesitaba hablar contigo, preciosa. Yo puedo salvar a tus amiguitos, pero será a cambio de un favor que tú me darás.–dijo mientras que con la otra mano tomó la barbilla de la joven y le miró con burla.–Y ni se te ocurra morirte en batalla, sólo como excusa por no querer cumplir tu parte. A menos, claro, que seas más cobarde de lo que realmente aparentas.–descendió su cara más abajo, su aliento chocaba con cada palabra sobre su cuello, un espectro que recorría su espina cada vez que hacía contacto con su piel.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–su voz tembló. La sombra seguía esparciéndose sobre ella, una tenebrosidad tan cálida que se confundía con la tibieza de un cuerpo humano. Era Decimocuarto Noé, pero también era su amigo Allen.

–Tu complicidad, a cambio de mi honrado servicio como mediador.

–No voy a ayudarte, sea lo que sea.–renegó ella, voz de mariposa.

–Puedo sentirlo, niña; tu Inocencia es muy especial. Necesito de un aliado muy fuerte si quiero salir victorioso contra el Conde Milenario.

–No voy a aliarme contigo.

–Oh, vamos, monada; tú me ayudas, matamos al Conde, salvo a tus amiguitos de desmembrarse entre sí... Todos ganamos.

–No creo en ti.

–Vaya, muñeca testaruda.–la forzó contra la pared, en un instante, ella quedó pegada, atrapada contra el cuerpo de 'Allen'. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuerte.–Mira, que últimamente no tengo mucha paciencia. Bien, si no quieres aceptar mi oferta, ¿entonces qué? ¿irás a acusar a tu queridísimo 'amigo'?–rió.–Tú no tienes el valor para acusarme. Sabes que Central querrá destruirme si saben de mi poder. Y tú, niña estúpida, tú no quieres que eso le suceda a mí o 'Allen'.–su mano resbalaba por el pecho de la muchacha, entonces la procaz caricia rodeó uno de sus senos, lo oprimió sin contemplación a lo que ella se quejó en voz baja. No soportaría más éste insulto.–No puedes hacerme nada y lo sabes.

–Eres un...–ella se enojó por primera vez en un tiempo, sentía la caldeada furia irse a su cabeza y descender al reflejo de su pierna.–...maldito.–no lo pensó, cuando ella elevó violentamente su rodilla derecha con la intención más impura de asestarle un golpe a la entrepierna.

Él gritó, gimió con el repentino impacto; bruscamente 'Allen' se separó de la indignada muchacha. Cayó al suelo dolorido con sus manos entre sus piernas, su mirada había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no era entonces el Decimocuarto. Lenalee se llevó las manos a su rostro. Era Allen a quien ella acababa de herir.

–Ah... Lenalee... Agh... ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ah...–se quejó el jovencito mientras con ambas manos se agarraba la bragadura debido al dolor que ella le había infligido.–¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Y Link?

–Allen...–la exorcista china se cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como si el peso de la desesperación se le viniera encima, el estómago se le contraía mientras las lágrimas enrojecían sus ojos.–Por Dios, Allen... No...

–¿Lenalee? ¿Qué sucedió?– se sintió alarmado, creía que hizo algo mal.

–¡No me toques!–exclamó la chica temblando impetuosamente, se apartó lo más que pudo de él.–Por favor, no te me acerques. No lo hagas.

–¿Qué... qué hice Lenalee?–balbuceó el joven, sus manos oscilando en temor sin poder acercarse a su amiga.–Dime por favor, qué hice. ¡Dímelo!

–No, te lo ruego.–seguía temblando, temiendo de algo de lo que ya no se sentía segura.–No quiero que te me acerques. No puedo...

–¿Te hice daño?–pero esto sólo lograba asustar más a Allen. Lenalee volvió a levantarse del suelo, debilitada por su propio miedo e inseguridad, no pudo siquiera mirarle a los ojos de su amigo agredido.

–... Vete de vuelta al sanatorio.

–Pero...

–¡Vete!–chilló la joven china, apartándose violentamente, con pasos torpes y apresurados resonaba los tacones dejando a su amigo solo, al mirar atrás de nuevo, Allen se dio prisa para obedecer la indicación de Lenalee, pero sin dejar de preguntarse lo que ocurrió.

* * *

21 de Junio

En la parada que hicieron en Las Vegas, casi perdió con Link el tren porque este se quedó regañándolo por colarse a una pequeña panadería sin su supervisión. Podía mejor culpar a su estómago y el delicioso aroma del pan. Apenas compraron un pequeño pastel y una bolsa con panes surtidos. Drusilla estuvo a punto de irse a detener al locomotor, pero siempre no fue necesario. Marie no se preocupó demasiado por ellos, que confiaba en que esos dos eran perfectamente capaces de llegar a su tren. Kanda, el antisocial, no se había siquiera salido una sola vez del vagón por lo que le era indiferente a los sucesos del exterior.

–Nos hemos retrasado alrededor de cuatro horas en las últimas dos paradas para llegar a nuestro destino. Si hubieran sido veintisiete horas como predije, estaríamos ya investigando en las calles de Carson City.–dijo Link mirando de reojo su reloj de bolsillo.–Me parecen un poco deficientes los horarios de estos trenes americanos. Aparte que no son tan rápidos.

–Link, deja de quejarte. Tenemos pan caliente ¿qué cosa en este mundo es mejor que pan recién hecho?–dijo el muchacho con unos ánimos grandiosos, como si la tristeza sólo fuera cuento de hadas.

–Paz mundial.–cortó Link despectivamente, era muy rara la ocasión en la que se ponía a usar el sarcasmo, mientras tanto se encargó de rebanar una pieza del pastel de zanahoria.

–¿Sigues enojado porque me fui solo a la panadería?

–Me enoja que intentes salir de mi vigilancia cada que tienes oportunidad. ¿Sabes que me dieron órdenes estrictas de no permitir que vuelvas a estar a solas con Yu Kanda?

Iba a ser demasiado estúpido si se atrevía a preguntar las razones de por qué Link tenía este encargo, por que estaba claro que pensaban todos que Kanda iba a asesinar a Allen si otra vez estaban solos. O quizás pretendía mantenerlo lo más vigilado posible.

–No sé qué te interesa discutir con Yu Kanda, pero si vuelves a lastimarte fuera de mi presencia, me meterás en grandes problemas.

–No digas eso, Link. Tú sabes que eres un buen supervisor.–dijo Allen con la boca llena de pan dulce mientras daba una palmada casi amigable a su supervisor alemán.

–Walker, tú sabes que estás intentando ganarte mi simpatía en orden de hacerme más permisivo contigo... No es que me desagrades en lo absoluto, pero mi trabajo implica desconfiar de todas las personas, especialmente de ti. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué piensas así? No comprendo.–preguntó Allen tragando la suave masa del pan azucarado. Link le miró como si tuviera que explicárselo a un niño pequeño.

–Todo humano en este mundo es esencialmente perverso. Cada uno de nosotros, Allen, incluyéndome, podemos ser corrompidos fácilmente por el mal. El amigo que puedes hacer el día de hoy, mañana puede convertirse en un enemigo.

–No soy tan ingenuo como crees, Link. Sé que las personas pueden llegar a ser malas... Pero quiero creer que todos tienen algo de bondad adentro. No quiero pensar que la gente es completamente mala.

–Es ésa forma de pensar la que te hace ver tan ingenuo... Pero tú deberías de entender a la perfección mis palabras, te has encontrado con traidores anteriormente ¿no es así? El exorcista Suman Dark por ejemplo.

No tenía que hacer ésa referencia. Era doloroso el tan solo pensarlo, en el exorcista caído que provocó la muerte de muchos de sus camaradas y aún así Allen arriesgó su vida por salvarle la vida, costándole un encuentro cercano con la auténtica desesperación que provocaba la muerte. Su brazo fue destruido por primera vez justo después de salvar a Suman Dark, tarde. Al final terminó muriendo por las manos de un Noé.

–¿Tú crees que los traicionaré?

–No deberías de olvidarte de las razones por las que me dieron la tarea de supervisarte. Eres alguien agradable, no lo niego Walker, pero tenemos muy presentes las pruebas para sospechar de ti como una posible amenaza para la Orden.

–Ya sé.–respondió el exorcista albino, pensando en lo mucho que le estaba jodiendo que el Decimocuarto Noé fuera el huésped en su cuerpo.

Cuando entró a la cabina donde se encontraba Marie y Kanda. Aparentemente Kanda se había terminado ya gran parte del vino tinto; por alguna razón pensó que su estado de ebriedad le habría dejado profundamente dormido. Pero lo sorprendente era el hecho que Kanda aún somnoliento conservara su postura. Pero había tanta tranquilidad en su rostro, y por el vino que todavía estaba en su sistema, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban pintadas de un ligero color rosa.

Allen se mataría por traer este pensamiento en su cabeza, pero Yu Kanda adormilado se veía muy apacible, incluso... inerme.

–Vaya. Se ve tan dócil cuando duerme.–mencionó Allen observando con detenimiento al exorcista de cabellera azabache. No parecía Kanda en sí, en estos momentos de tranquilidad era más similar a cualquier persona durmiente. Sería tal vez por el vino.

–Mejor no digas eso en voz alta, Allen.–sonrió Marie con gracia.–Él tiene sueños ligeros y te va a escuchar.–murmuró el exorcista moreno. Hizo una breve pausa y lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar, sentía cierta curiosidad–¿En serio lo ves así?

–¿No sabes cómo luce él?

–A Daisya le pregunté más de una vez. Siempre me daba una descripción diferente. Una vez dijo que Kanda tenía cara de niña.–sonrió Noise, que posiblemente se lo estaba imaginando. Probablemente ésa fue una descripción muy acertada.

Allen nunca tuvo el placer de conocer al exorcista Daisya, pero estaba seguro que tenía buen sentido del humor. Le hubiera encantado conocerlo si era así de bromista como describían sus conocidos.

–Ya estabas ciego antes de conocer a Kanda, entonces.–preguntó Allen de repente, porque Marie no parecía conocer la apariencia física de su camarada. También había escuchado antes que Marie alguna vez tuvo el mismo don de la vista que cualquier otro humano y por una batalla él perdió la luz de sus ojos.

–De hecho... fue justo después de perder la vista cuando me encontré con Kanda por primera vez. Fue un día muy agitado en ése entonces.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–... Te lo contaré en otro momento, Allen. Ahora no.

Entendía. La historia de Marie no estaba hecha para los oídos de Howard Link. El joven inspector arqueó una ceja por la repentina pausa.

Pero Allen de verdad quería seguir hablando, de verdad quería intentar reírse un rato. Estaba gravemente preocupado por Lenalee, porque sabía que Decimocuarto le había hecho algo muy malo a su amiga. Ella se vio muy afectada justo después de que Allen volvió en sí, y andaba temiendo lo peor, puesto no estaba realmente seguro de lo sucedido.

Sabía que ser exorcista sería menos duro y doloroso si el Decimocuarto no existiera. Pero no tendría sentido. Si había sido por el Decimocuarto la razón por la cual Cross Marian le había dado la oportunidad de ser un exorcista. Y tal vez por el Decimocuarto, Mana Walker lo adoptó y le regaló su cariño paternal.

Había algo que odiaba aún más que el Conde Milenario, y eso era el 14º Noé. Su vida estaba siendo destruida por ése ser a quien no conocía.

"_¿Qué harías si dijera que vas a matar personas que tú amas cuando te conviertas en el Decimocuarto?" _Las palabras del general Cross seguían torturándolo con la angustia, de que de algún modo eso se fuera a cumplir. Lenalee, Lavi, Marie y los demás se encontraban entre las personas que él quería, y temía mucho que Decimocuarto intentara algo maligno. Pero Cross había dicho a su discípulo que debía escuchar las palabras que del 14º, que existía una segunda cara en ésta guerra sagrada.

Lo que Allen de verdad se preguntaba era ¿acaso Cross Marian era un maldito demente por pedir dicha cosa? Sin mencionar que había desaparecido (o muerto) justo la noche después de que le revelara tan terrible realidad a su discípulo.

–Ya estamos cerca de nuestra parada en Carson City. Sólo quince minutos más.–anunció la voz de la Buscadora afuera de la cabina.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Revisó en su ventana, veía la cercanía de varios edificios de lo que debía ser la ciudad. Por alguna razón no sentía nada en lo particular cuando la vio. No estaba impresionado, tampoco emocionado.

–Oye, Kanda. Ya llegamos.–murmuró Marie zarandeando un poco el hombro de su compañero. Éste le respondió con un leve quejido y reaccionó su mano para apartarlo enseguida, como si fuera algo molesto. Al principio de su despertar él estaba tieso, al abrir los ojos tras varios parpadeos que ayudaban a acostumbrarlo a la luz del día, lo primero que hizo tras recuperar la consciencia fue mirar despectivamente a Allen.

Qué mal acostumbrado estaba al verlo justo a su despertar. Parecía sentirse enfermo de tan sólo verle otra vez.

* * *

No era especialmente bella la ciudad, se sentía como salirse cualquier otra parada de tren a las que había frecuentado durante meses y años, después de todo era el mejor transporte después del Arca para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. No por decir que Carson City fuera una ciudad fea, no lo era en lo absoluto, sólo que Allen tenía la impresión de que cada vez las ciudades y pueblos le parecían iguales. El clima estaba deliciosamente cálido y uno podía disfrutar buenos momentos aquí; lo única malo era la carencia de nubes que pudieran cubrir la aplastadora presencia del Sol.

Lo único que él había encontrado divertido hasta ahora fue cuando notó que Kanda se tambaleaba levemente de derecha a izquierda cuando caminaba por su cuenta. Si no se le había ido el sueño, debía ser que todavía había uvas fermentadas en su sistema. Rió sutilmente cuando Yu casi tropezó con una banqueta de la calle.

–Ya te oí. Vuelves a reírte y te arrancaré la lengua.

–La lengua no tiene que ver con la risa, Kanda idiota.

–Bueno... dejando las discusiones de lado,–interrumpió la joven buscadora cuando le pasó un de mapa para Allen mientras ella tenía otro en su mano.–tendremos que dividirnos en dos equipos para cubrir más espacio de investigación. Como ya se habrán puesto a pensar, posiblemente el sujeto que estamos buscando debe de ser un doctor, cirujano para ser más específica.

–Los cortes que les hizo a los cráneos de cada una de sus víctimas fueron realizados con sumo cuidado, sin dañar el cerebro, así que lógicamente debe poseer material para realizar dichos procedimientos.

–_Essatto_... Y con respecto a las plantas, también me tomé la libertad de sospechar de que nuestro sospechoso podría ser estar vinculado con la jardinería. Igual podría ser doctor y jardinero al mismo tiempo.–dijo Drusilla sonriendo socarronamente.–Aunque no sobra pensar que estemos tratando con un Akuma. _Tuttavia_, todos nosotros somos señuelos con nuestros uniformes. Inevitablemente tendremos que encontrarnos con nuestro _signore psicopatico_.

–Suena convincente para mí.–respondió Allen.–¿Supongo que me iré acompañado de Link no importa con quien me vaya?–Link casi le gruñó como respuesta al joven albino.

–Bueno, me gustaría que tú Allen fueras a ver las zonas marcadas de rojo en el mapa, donde están todos los médicos y sus consultorios. Como soy Buscadora, yo me encargaré de una zona menos peligrosa como las jardinerías...

–Voy contigo.–demandó de inmediato Yu Kanda, que en menos de un segundo se paró al lado de Drusilla. Ella por un instante permaneció perpleja y extrañada por la rapidez que le costó al exorcista tomar su decisión. Incluso Allen pensó que este comportamiento en Kanda era raro, y quiso pensar que trataba de su liviano estado de ebriedad.

–¿Está seguro, Señor Kanda?

–Tú me llevarás. Marie se irá con el enano y su niñera.–dijo el exorcista con firmeza. Tanto Link como el 'enano' no evitaron sentirse molestos por el descortés comentario de su camarada.

–Kanda...

–Cierra la boca, Moyashi.

–Estás ebrio.

–No lo estoy. Y si lo estuviera yo seguiría siendo perfectamente capaz de acabar con un akuma.

–Está bien, Allen. Yo te acompañaré. Dejemos que Kanda... haga lo que quiera.–dijo Marie tratando de apaciguar el fuego entre los dos.

El exorcista oriental cuando se dio la vuelta y agarró la espalda de la joven Buscadora, quien siempre traía una enorme mochila que contenía las normales provisiones de un Buscador: un comunicador, un talismán (instrumentos utilizados para retener temporalmente el poder de los Akumas entre otras cosas), algunas suministros médicos, etcétera. Un exorcista solía portar un maletín con otras cosas, pero no muy diferentes a lo que tenía el Buscador, pero por ahora Kanda no portaba ninguno.

–De acuerdo... entonces, nos veremos en éste punto al ponerse el Sol. Nos comunicaremos cuando encontremos algo interesante ¿vale?–decía la mujercita mientras seguía siendo jalada contra su voluntad por el exorcista Kanda, Allen solamente hizo una seña con la mano para decir adiós.

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando ella dejó de ser jalada por la fuerza bruta de Kanda, ella accedió a llevar el ritmo impaciente de su camarada pero después le indicó que estaba yendo a una dirección errónea.

Como seguía algo desorientado, Drusilla tuvo el valor de agarrarlo del brazo y llevarlo a donde ella le señaló en su improvisado mapa. Le tuvo que explicar casi tres veces ya que el exorcista aún venía en media merluza. Para que fuera menos de una botella de vino, le hizo un efecto increíblemente fuerte para haberlo dejado tan aturdido.

Caminaron por unos cinco minutos, dirigiéndose hacia lo que la Buscadora había identificado como una florería muy popular en Carson City. Estuvo callada durante un rato y comenzaba a sentir incomodidad.

–Señor Kanda...

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Por qué conmigo? No quiero ser entrometida...

–Y lo eres.

–... _Beh_, me da gusto que quiera acompañarme, pero lo que sucede es que no entiendo. Parece que está muy interesado en el caso, el supervisor Komui me había comentado, que usted mismo eligió ésta misión, a pesar de sus malos términos con el Señor Walker.

–¿Preguntaste por mí?

–¡N-no! ¡E-es que... él simplemente lo comentó! Yo... yo solamente...–la tonta no dejaba de tartamudear, hacía sonidos chistosos con su boca, pero eran irritantes para Kanda.–... Solamente quería saber un poco más de usted.

–Oye.–se detuvo en seco y la miró con dureza a los ojos.–Supera ya lo del Akuma en Egipto. Todo el tiempo les salvo los traseros a gente como tú. Eres tan poco especial como cualquier buscador, no importa si eres mujer.

–¿No le agrado, señor Kanda?

–Ya tengo que lidiar con cierto pendejo tuerto aparte de ti.–dijo, refiriéndose en su mente al aprendiz del Bookman. Era demasiado honesto, incluso con las damas, y era mucho más crudo cuando se encontraba medio ebrio. Por lo menos ya no caminaba balanceando su cuerpo con cada paso, ya se le venía pasando.

–...¿Ya tiene novia, verdad?–preguntó cuando su cicatrizado rostro adquirió una tonalidad de rojo sutil.

–¿Y si digo que sí, me dejarás de preguntar?

–_Dio_... Solamente quería conversar con usted, señor Kanda. Por lo menos quiero saber qué interés tiene en éste caso. No creo que sea algo personal ¿verdad?

–No.

–Ya veo, entonces... no tengo idea de qué pueda ser...–la muchacha se quedó pensativa por un rato, y Kanda lo notó, y frenó sus pasos para dejarle hablar.–Escuché que usted casi de desmayaba en la enfermería cuando vio la cabeza abierta de Martin.–esto hizo al exorcista arquear una ceja con una desagradable mirada.

–¿Me estás acosando?

–Son rumores nada más. No se tiene que enojar conmigo.

–No importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado al acoso... de ciertas personas.–dijo mientras se le venía a la mente no sólo Akumas, sino que personas que frecuentaba en la Orden Oscura. Toda su vida acosado por medio mundo, no dejaba de molestarle pero ya se había hecho a la idea.

En eso, se escuchó a lo lejos una explosión, un pequeño temblor vibró bajo sus pies y detrás de algunos kilómetros de edificios, veían una nube de humo emergiendo probablemente por una combustión.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Akumas?

–Están al otro lado de la ciudad.–dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo el exorcista oriental.–Probablemente son Noise y el enano peleando con Akumas.–pero sí, decía cosas demasiado obvias.

–¿No irá a buscarlos?

–Ellos se las pueden arreglar solos. No son débiles. Y si se mueren es por su culpa, no mía.–respondió Kanda en tono severo, aunque en realidad solamente estaba reluciendo su altanero estilo del habla. Si fingía indiferencia, lo hacía a la perfección. Pero ella no evitaba lucir preocupada.–Si necesitaran de mi ayuda, lo estarían pidiendo por los comunicadores.

–_Bene_... si usted dice.

* * *

Como el caso de las personas con cráneos abiertos había sido muy sonado por toda la colonia, era natural que hubiera manos de policías manejando las investigaciones de doctores y cirujanos, aunque cuando llegaban miembros de la Orden Oscura, los policías de mala gana tenían que cederle el paso. Aunque les quitaran el trabajo, no podían hacer algo en contra de ellos. No fueron tan testarudos como el personal policiaco que estuvo bajo el mando del señor Galmar en París, cuando les tocó investigar el caso de 'Phantom G'.

Habían tenido que entrar al consultorio abierto del médico, tuvieron que interrumpir la revisión de una mujer con el brazo roto e insistieron en darle una mirada a sus instrumentos. No hallaron nada. El tipo era joven y no tenía demasiados trabajos de cirujano.

–... Según el mapa que nos dio la señorita Drusilla, todavía nos queda investigar otros seis más.–murmuró el exorcista albino detrás de su compañero Marie y Link, revisando de nuevo los papeles al salir del consultorio que tenía el nombre del Dr. Reynolds.–Qué lata.

–Es necesario hacer esta investigación, Walker. Aunque sea en vano, tenemos que estar seguros.–agregó el inspector rubio en un tono muy superior. Esto a veces molestaba a Allen Walker, que Link se diera esos aires, luego le criticaba a él cuando se ponía arrogante.

–Disculpen, señores.–se excusó el joven médico asistente del doctor que acababan de interrogar.–Parece que ustedes están buscando a un cirujano amaestrado ¿verdad?

–Mas o menos ése es el perfil que buscamos.–respondió Link dándose la vuelta a mirar al joven de bigote fino.–¿Tiene información?

–Conozco a uno en especial. Era uno muy bueno, pero según oí, él ha estado retirado desde hace cinco años.–mencionó el tipo del bigote, su hablar pausado indicaba que no podía recordar por completo.–Su nombre era Woods... Vincent o Victor... Sólo sé que se llama Woods. Era un hombre muy extraño. Escuché que ahora dedicaba tiempo completo a la jardinería.

–¿No le ha dicho nada de esto a la policía?–preguntó Allen arqueando la ceja.

–No.–negó con la cabeza el asistente del doctor.

–¿Y sabe dónde podemos encontrarle?–preguntó Howard Link

–Se supone que él vive en un edificio a cinco cuadras de aquí, cerca de un restaurante.

–Gracias, señor. Le apreciamos mucho su información.–dijo el joven Walker, normalmente mostrando una sonrisa sencilla, siempre mostrando algo de cortesía.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un edificio departamental frente a un restaurante, pero al preguntar al dueño del lugar si tal hombre vivía en uno de sus departamentos, la respuesta resultó:

–Hace un par de años que ya no vive aquí. Cambió de residencia por cuestiones de trabajo.

–¿Sabe dónde vive ahora el Señor Woods?

–No estoy seguro. Creo que se fue a vivir cerca del lago Tahoe... quizás si intentan buscar una florería, lo hallarán en algún lugar. El tipo estaba obsesionado por las plantas.

–¿Notaba comportamientos extraños en el Señor Woods?

–Rara vez hablaba con alguien, pero no era antisocial, incluso me invitó una vez a tomarme una copa de vino tinto... no sólo le gustaba cuidar flores, sino que también hacía cuadros, le gustaba pintar. Tenía cuadros muy buenos, debo decir.

–¿Él tenía algún pariente cercano?

–No lo sé. Si Vincent Woods tuvo familia nadie jamás se enteró... era bastante solitario. Pero recuerdo que tenía varios cuadros que representaban a una misma mujer. No sé si habrá sido su esposa o su amante. Pero en sus cuadros era una mujer muy bonita.–el dueño del parador volvió de nuevo su mirada a los exorcistas.–Lamento no poder darles más información.

–Gracias, señor.–reverenció el muchacho más joven al hombre mayor.

Hasta ahora tenían un sospechoso fijo en ésta singular investigación, pero el avance dependería si la búsqueda que hacían valía su tiempo. Podía ser muy probable que el hombre llamado Woods fuera el sujeto quien cometía estos crímenes. Cuando salieron del parador de hospedaje, los tres hombres uniformados se encontraban certeros de que Vincent Woods era el tipo correcto.

–Podemos tomar un carruaje hacia el lago Tahoe por ahora. No queda muy lejos de aquí

–Deberíamos decirle de esto a Kanda y Drusilla...–Marie de repente se detuvo en seco, su sensible oído había captado algo fuera de lo común. Su mano fue a su audífono para amplificarlo, Allen y Link entraron en estado de alerta.

–¿Qué escuchaste, Marie?–preguntó Allen un poco tenso.

–Creí escuchar un grito de horror... son voces de Akumas planeando nuestra inmolación.

–No deben de estar cerca de aquí, no he podido detectarlos con mi ojo.–dijo el muchacho albino, cuyo ojo maldito tenía la capacidad de detectar akumas en las cercanías de trescientos metros a la redonda. Podía ser que el oído de Marie era más eficaz a la hora de buscar enemigos que el mismo Allen.

–No podemos ignorarlos... la gente peligra mientras haya Akumas. Hay que toparnos con ellos antes que vuelvan a matar.–Allen dio varios pasos alejándose de Link, siguiendo a donde Marie iba.–Destruir a los Akumas es parte del deber de un exorcista ¿no, Link?

–Sólo acabemos con eso pronto y retornemos a la búsqueda ¿de acuerdo, Marie, Walker?

–No creo que sean muchos, inspector Link.–contestó Marie que cruzaba la calle junto a su joven compañero.

Tuvieron que cruzar a través de una muchedumbre, tratando de no empujar no resultó la mejor idea, porque solamente terminaron atascándose sin remedio. Por esto, Allen se separó un poco de sus camaradas mientras constantemente las personas le pasaban y apachurraban de los costados

Pero después, Allen paró su caminata. De repente su mirada fue detenida hacia un rincón de una calleja, su rostro se paralizó por la impresión. Veía a una personita parecida a una muñeca, caminaba pausadamente bajo una pequeña sombrilla rosa, su cara era terriblemente familiar para Allen. Fue invadido por un mal presentimiento al verla. Aunque su piel era clara y humana, diferente al color de piedra con la corona de estigmas que aparecía en la frente de los Noé, todavía sus ojos brillaban con ésa malicia natural.

–No puede ser...–la vio entre la multitud, la pequeña jovencita de vestido rosado.–¿Road?

–¡Walker!–Link no pudo detenerle a tiempo, cuando el joven exorcista fue corriendo hacia ésa niña que pertenecía a la Familia de Noé. Era de apariencia dulce e inocente, pero Allen la conocía lo suficiente para poder desmentir esos encantos superficiales.

–¿Qué pasa, Allen?–exclamó Marie confundido, que no fue capaz de alcanzarle a tiempo al igual que Link, que le siguieron el rastro, lentos, a comparación a la velocidad que andaba Allen.

Ella lo notó. Esbozó una sonrisa casi tierna cuando él se aproximó precipitándose, casi tropezando sobre ella. Road parecía bastante contenta de ver al exorcista que se suponía como su enemigo. Allen no podría decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Recuperó un poco de su formalidad y se acercó con calma a la pequeña Road Kamelot. Sabía que ella era letal y sanguinaria, pero como la niña 'le amaba', sabía que no le buscaría provocar daño alguno... por ahora.

Era una confianza que decidió convertir en su recurso para afrontar sin miedo a la portadora de las memorias del Sueño de Noé.

–¿Eh? Te ves agitado, Allen...–musitó la encantada vocecita de la pequeña, cuya mano con uñas esmaltadas de rojo carmesí rozó la mejilla cicatrizada de Allen

–Por favor, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.–cortó el albino al apartar sin demasiada brusquedad la mano de Road. Aunque ella fuera su enemiga, no podía ser grosero con ella.

–¿Acaso piensas que fui yo quien plantó nenúfares en las cabezas de esos Buscadores?–su voz permanecía con el timbre inocente e infantil, pero la naturaleza escondida en ella la probaba como un pequeño demonio hostil. Allen no evitó palidecer cuando la niña le preguntó esto ¿acaso ella era la culpable?

–Dime, Road, ¿fuiste tú?–usó su mejor modo posible, gentil e inalterable.

–No.–suspiró la monada de criatura, riendo pícaramente.–Yo odio plantar flores.

–¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido? Por alguna razón tú estás aquí.

–¿Yo? Solamente vine a pasear y de paso saludarte, Allen...–sonrió la niña, con subliminal sensualidad relamió su pequeña boca.–Igual que tú, no sé quien es el travieso humano que realiza éste tipo de arreglos florales.

–¿Lo estás buscando también?

–¿Qué harías, Allen, si dijera que no me interesa encontrármelo? ¿Qué harías si digo que ésa persona no es siquiera importante para mí ni para nadie?–musitó Road Kamelot cuando permitió la distancia de su rostro de muñeca acercarse demasiado al de Allen. Juró que casi le besó la mejilla, o quizás le rozó siquiera, sin que Allen no faltara alejarla de sí lo antes posible.–Te pones nervioso conmigo cerca, ¿verdad? ¿Temes que tus acompañantes te vean conmigo?

–La verdad sí.–contestó el muchacho al apartarse de la niña. Ya escuchaba a Link y Marie acercándose. Simultáneamente sintió el palpitar doloroso de su lado izquierdo de la cara, su ojos reaccionando por la presencia de un enemigo. El monóculo maldito que apareció frente a su ojo cicatrizado le indicó que habían más de diez akumas a la siguiente cuadra y acercándose a gran velocidad.

–Nos vemos entonces, Allen. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas, cuando el juego dé comienzo.–la voz desvaneció tan rápido como ella desapareció de su vista, dentro de una sombra donde una puerta la esperaba para cerrarse al mundo real.

–Road...–el muchacho no podía ignorar ésas últimas palabras. "_¿Un juego? ¿Qué juego?_"

–¡Allen Walker! ¿Qué crees que haces corriendo así hasta acá?

–Los Akumas están cerca de aquí.–fue la única respuesta que al muchacho se le ocurrió decir para no parecer estúpido. No podía decirle a Link que se acababa de encontrar al miembro de la familia de Noé y habló con ella. Era peligroso sabiendo de su posición actual.

–También los escucho cerca.–mencionó Marie. Pero Allen estaba seguro, que si Marie tuviera vista, ahora mismo le estaría mirando directamente, porque el muchacho estaba consciente de que su compañero pudo haberlo escuchado hablar con Road. No sabía cómo tendría que explicarle después.

De repente, el grave sonido de un rugido metálico apareció justo detrás del inspector Link. Era una bestia demoníaca con características físicas parecidas a las de una cucaracha enorme, pero tenía rostro humano. Una akuma del nivel dos.

–¡Cuidado Link!–en menos de un segundo, Allen activó su arma en su brazo, transformándolo en la gran garra negra que despedazó de un golpe al infernal demonio. Estuvo a punto de atacar a Link, pero éste permaneció inalterable, ya estaba acostumbrado al peligro de su trabajo.

–¡Ahí vienen más!–anunció Marie señalando con su arma preparada en sus manos varios Akumas que venían a atacar a los exorcistas con toda su furia. Eran todos del nivel dos y uno.

–Menos mal que podemos con todos. Link, por favor, protege a los civiles que estén cerca. Te lo pido.

–No tienes que decírmelo.

* * *

–¡Señor Kanda, mire!–la buscadora italiana señaló a una especie de fuente cercana, el agua fluía limpia y cristalina, el tipo de arquitectura de éste monumento no lo conocía. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de la joven era lo que estaba adentro de la fuente.

–O el psicópata que buscamos es más estúpido de lo que creemos o se sobreestima a si mismo y está retandonos.–mencionó el exorcista observando de cerca las flores en el agua de la fontanal. Alguien había decidido poner el mismo tipo de nenúfares que habían plantado en las cabezas de los Buscadores víctimas dentro de ésta fuente.

–¿Por qué dejaría una pista tan obvia al alcance de todos?–preguntó Drusilla al coger delicadamente la flor rosada. El tallo había sido cortado y por lo tanto moriría pronto.–_Beh_, podemos preguntarle a quien viva cerca de aquí. Ha de haber testigos que nos cuenten quién puso éstas flores aquí ¿no, Señor Kanda?

–Como sea.–no sabía qué cosa sería más desagradable, si seguir escuchando a ésta mujer o escuchar a Lavi. La verdad costaba ver la diferencia. Los dos eran una molestia a su propio modo. Pero ella era tan torpe y lenta, que Kanda tenía ganas de arrojarla al manantial y decir que fue un accidente.

–Ehm... disculpe, Señora.–se aproximó a una mujer que recién salía de su casa, parecía que no tenía prisa con nada.–¿Sabrá por casualidad quién puso ésos nenúfares en la fuente?

–¿Nenúfares?–parecía que apenas se dió cuenta.–No los había visto antes. Pero... creo saber quién hace ése tipo de detalles en la plaza.

–¿Puede decirnos quién es?

–El jardinero Vincent Woods.–dijo la mujer.–Él hizo los arreglos florales para la boda de mi hermano. Es muy bueno... ¿por qué lo buscan?

–No importa, señora. Gracias por su tiempo.–y tampoco parecía enterada de los horribles incidentes de las flores, era mejor de éste modo. Drusilla dio la vuelta rápidamente y casi se saltó encima de Kanda. Se sintió tan tentado a empujarla lejos, pero no lo haría por respeto a las mujeres.–¡_Finalmente_! Tenemos a nuestro tipo. Él está entre las direcciones que investigué, Vincent Woods es nuestro tipo.

Kanda sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza, como algo escondido ahí dentro hubiera simplemente brotado. "_Woods... Vincent Woods. ¿Vincent? ¿Por qué siento que ése nombre lo he escuchado antes?_"

–¿No está contento? Hemos terminado más rápido de lo previsto.

–Qué bueno.–respondió el exorcista con voz grave, haciendo como si el nombre no le fuera conocido.–Ahora, ¿dónde vive ése hombre?

–A un par de cuadras de aquí...–sacó ella su mapa revisando las direcciones señaladas en rojo.–Sí, damos vuelta a la segunda calle a la izquierda y se supone que ahí hallaremos la jardinería donde él trabaja.

–Fácil.–gruñó Kanda cuando la empujó a un lado y le quitó de la mano la flor de loto que sin pedir perdón y se puso en marcha sin decir nada, hacia la dirección que indicó su compañera. Contempló un segundo la planta arrancada, poniéndose consciente que era la única de todas las flores a su alrededor que realmente existía.

–Espéreme, Señor Kanda.

–Oye.–se detuvo en seco y casi hizo que ella chocara contra su pecho.–Mejor déjame hacer esto solo. Vas a estorbarme si llegas a ponerte en peligro.

–Pero...

–Mira, no es que me caigas bien o me preocupe lo que te vaya a pasar,–para empezar, Kanda seguía siendo muy mal mentiroso.–pero ahora mismo tienes que quedarte fuera de este asunto. No interfieras en mi camino.

–¿Quiere actuar solo?–preguntó la joven confundida.

–¿Te lo deletreo?–contestó el exorcista en tono de fastidio. Ya estaba comenzando a rozar con el límite de su paciencia establecida para una mujer. Drusilla tragó saliva y asintió en modo de entendimiento, notablemente decepcionada.

–Por lo menos, déjeme guiarle hasta el jardinero. Quiero completar mi tarea como su ayudante. Quiero ayudarle a usted hasta donde yo pueda.

"_¿'Nos ayudan'? Sí, todo lo que ustedes pueden hacer es 'ayudar'. Ustedes son los que no fueron escogidos como portadores de Inocencia... Si no quieres morir, entonces huye. Tu insignificante vida puede ser reemplazada cuando sea._" (1)

Kanda chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo, para luego darle la espalda a su compañera.

–Haz lo que gustes.

–Antes de eso... Lluvia, Albert y Cybill... si ellos siguen vivos, por favor, sé que usted tiene más capacidad de salvarlos que yo. ¿Puede salvarlos?

–No te prometo nada. Pero trataré.

–Gracias, sabía que lo haría.

Se encontró caminando al lado de Drusilla hasta dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle, fue perfectamente distinguible el lugar a donde pretendían ir, porque la jardinería era la única casa pintada de blanco, las hiedras estaban entrelazadas con los soportes de madera y el letrero era ésta tabla color verde con perfectas letras de color blanco que describían 'Gardener Woods'. Había una gran variedad de flores pintorescas adornando las macetas en el exterior. El lugar se veía tan lleno de vida.

Y ahí estaba, un hombre mayor de edad, no parecía espectacularmente especial, solamente estaba barriendo el pórtico de su propiedad con una vieja escoba, su delantal era verde oscuro y vestía como cualquier hombre normal. No tenía nada en su apariencia que resultara intimidante. Kanda identificó que él debía de ser un poco mayor que su General Froi Tiedoll. Su barba controlada tenía varias canas, así que debía rebasar de los cuarenta años.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven?–su voz era grave, pero llena de energías. Kanda no le respondió, pero caminó hacia él mirándole directo a los ojos, eran grandes y verdes a través de sus anteojos cuadrados. Había algo en él que no le agradaba del todo, su identidad hacía eco en su mente, como un pensamiento olvidado.–¿Se te ofrece algo, amigo?–preguntó de nuevo.

Drusilla a lo lejos miraba escondida detrás de un árbol al jardinero, consciente que él podría reconocer el uniforme de los Buscadores. Ella era una víctima en potencia.

Yu Kanda decidió no perder el tiempo y abrió su mano, mostrando la flor de loto color rosa. Le envió una mirada despectiva al hombre mayor, pero éste solamente lo observaba sin reacción alguna.

–Ésa flor es mía.–dijo él.

–Usted las plantó y luego las cortó, ¿por qué?–finalmente habló el exorcista, miró seriamente al hombre mayor. Éste arqueó las cejas y miró incrédulo al joven oriental.

Era una cuestión poco relevante la que Kanda sacaba a flote. Pero eran corazonadas las que lo impulsaban a sacar éstas palabras.

–¿Estás interesado en las flores de loto, verdad?–sonrió el hombre, como si estuviera dando con un viejo amigo después de muchos años.

–No. Quiero que me diga de dónde sacó éstas flores.

–¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en saber su procedencia, amigo?–preguntó con ésa sonrisa arrugada.

–A usted le conviene decirme. No estoy para juegos, Woods. Usted no cuida bien de sus plantas, así que ¿por qué me habría de interesar a mí?–Kanda conocía bien los cuidados que se le debía dar a una planta como la Flor de Loto, lo sabía porque aprendió antes de darse cuenta de que la flor que vivía en su reloj de cristal no necesitaba dichos cuidados. Y Vincent Woods hasta ahora no había demostrado darles el tratamiento necesario a sus valiosas plantas.

–Las flores de loto cuyos tallos han sido cortado tienden a morir pronto, tienes un buen punto. Pero proporcionaban una hermosa vista para la fuente.–dijo el jardinero, su tono había cambiado ligeramente, tal vez se sentía nervioso por algo. Kanda no era estúpido, sabía que los ojos de ése hombre se habían fijado en la Rosa Cruz de su pecho, sabía que era lo que tenían los uniformes de cualquier involucrado con la Orden Oscura.

–¿Para qué?

Woods sacudió los hombros.–Una vieja costumbre, antes lo hacía para sacar de quicio a cierto amigo mío que odiaba las flores cortadas, pero pronto lo volví solamente un recordatorio para no olvidarle.–Kanda resopló y cruzó sus brazos, a su propia manera diciendo lo poco que le interesaba escuchar la historia de éste jardinero.–¿Sabe? Su actitud me recuerda un poco a la de un antiguo amigo mío.

De por sí, la actitud despreocupada de éste hombre estaba retando a su paciencia. Era un hastío el verle como inocente, porque perfectamente sabía en los líos que se había metido.

–¿Por qué las ha plantado en esos buscadores? ¿Acaso usted buscaba a alguien en específico?

–Me temo que no comprendo de qué me está usted hablando, amigo.

–La verdad no me importa qué fue lo que haya hecho con los buscadores desaparecidos. Quiero saber de dónde sacó esas flores.

Se apresuró mucho al sacar el tema. Tal vez ya lo había echado a perder por completo, pero la impresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Woods solamente duró un segundo o menos. Luego sonrió sutilmente para acabar de extrañar a Kanda.

–Un exorcista.–murmuró Vincent Woods al mirar con los ojos entrecerrados al joven oriental. Kanda no dejó de lucir serio contra el hombre mayor.–¿Quieres pasar adentro y discutir acerca de ello?

–Nada de trucos.–la mirada de Kanda se tornó amenazante, su mano estaba firmemente dispuesta sobre el mango de su katana.

–No soy mago. Yo no hago trucos, señor exorcista.–respondió Woods; ése humor... cada vez se volvía más molesto. Y Yu no entendía por que se estaba tomando tan a la ligera a éste desconocido. Normalmente pondría el sable a su garganta hasta que rogaran por clemencia.

–Los buscadores también están adentro ¿cierto?–pasó sin temor al interior tibio de la casa de madera, era un estilo familiar, típicamente americano, no demasiado desordenado pero habían diferentes plantas en docenas de macetas de cerámica y el olor infestaba el lugar con perfumes diferentes. También habían cantidad de libros y materiales de contenido artístico, muchos que identificó porque Froi Tiedoll tenía varios iguales.

–No los verás aquí adentro. Pero después me veré obligado a mostrarte dónde están. La Orden Oscura me querrá muerto pronto ¿no?

–¿Cuál es tu problema con la Orden Oscura?

–Personalmente, no tengo nada en contra de la Orden. Mi hermano se les unió hace muchos años y murió poco después. Era un Buscador que murió en manos de un Akuma. También he tenido varios amigos en la Orden, pese a que realmente nunca me animé a ingresar como servidor.–era sorprendente la ligereza con la que hablaba éste hombre, como si confiara en Kanda por sólo verle con el uniforme puesto... y tal vez poco a poco conducía al exorcista a una trampa.–Como sea, ya han pasado años, no les he vuelto a ver. Son cosas que todos los seres humanos nos vemos obligados a superar. Yo por eso me volví doctor, para poder superar mi pérdida decidí evitar las pérdidas de otros y cargar con otras.

No encontraba sentido que un doctor hiciera su deber por una razón tan sentimental y llena de remordimientos del pasado. Aparte, que al final haya decidido cambiar de doctor a jardinero. Carecía de lógica por completo... o no.

–¿Te ofrezco vino?–mencionó al abrir la pequeña bodega de madera.–No te preocupes. Sólo es vino tinto.

"_Y ahora el imbécil quiere tomarme el pelo_". Kanda no planeaba tomar algo que éste hombre le ofreciera, aunque ningún veneno pudiera matarlo, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse por medio de ello.

–Lo voy a preguntar de nuevo: ¿Cuál es tu asunto con la Orden? ¿Y por qué has usado flores de loto?

–¿Sabes? Siempre estuve encantado con su belleza, una flor que se abre en el día y se cierra en la oscuridad, logra salir por su cuenta fuera del lodo y del agua... pero jamás he logrado que me duren más de medio año... el invierno las mata al instante.–sonreía, irónico al sentimiento de frustración que intentaba expresar. Dio un trago a la copa de cristal y lleno la copa del invitado, claro que se negaba a tocarla a pesar que el jardinero no salió envenenado por el vino.–Exorcista, el vino es bueno, ve que no hay nada malo en él.

"_Mierda, tenía que ser maldito vino._" Sin contemplación, bruscamente agarró la copa del tentador morapio. Maldijo su gusto por ésta bebida de Dionisio, ahora se sentía brutalmente estúpido por aceptar el vino del extraño, como si fuera un ebrio sin remedio. Bebió de un trago y volvió rápidamente a poner la delicada copa en la mesa. El jardinero le sonrió.

–Tienes razones para sospechar que las flores tienen un significado en especial. De hecho, mi intención era llamar la atención de la Orden Oscura... de un exorcista, para ser más específico. Pero, tú no eres el exorcista que yo buscaba.

Escuchar éstas palabras hacían su piel erizarse, así como su respiración apesadumbrarse. Era como hablarle a un fantasma del pasado que revelaba secretos que siempre quiso saber aunque nunca supo de su existencia. Pero él hablaba de un exorcista diferente, obviamente no reconocía a Kanda tal como era ahora. Kanda ya no era 'ése exorcista'.

Después fijó sus ojos a la pared de madera, vio un cuadro, en principio no lo miró con detalle, pero después sintió que su mente le jugaba trucos. Tardó un par de segundos en caer en la cuenta de que la imagen no había sido creación de su imaginación. De verdad era una imagen, una realidad plasmada en colores.

–... ¿Quién es ella?–preguntó, notó su propia voz temblar cuando preguntó la identidad de la dama del cuadro.

El cuadro era exquisito en todo el término de la palabra, mucho más de lo que él se sentía capaz de apreciar artísticamente. Era quizás la más hermosa obra de arte jamás antes hecha en el mundo y su historia. Los colores eran delicados y las sombras eran finas, trazadas sensualmente al rostro suave y la textura del cabello era un deleite visual. La mujer más hermosa que sus ojos vieron..., ésta no era la primera vez que veía ése rostro. Y en las manos de apariencia blanda y gentil, ella tomaba la muy característica flor que ligaba a Kanda con el derecho a vivir.

_Era ella_, no tenía duda de que la mujer que él buscaba era la retratada en el cuadro.

–Es un óleo que hice hace diez años.–respondió el jardinero tomando de su copa. No parecía muy feliz de contestar al joven exorcista.–Todavía tengo otros cuadros...

–Pregunté: ¿Quién es ésa mujer?–no le dio tiempo al jardinero para reaccionar, Kanda le tomó con destemplanza el cuello de su camisa y le miró directamente a los ojos.–¿Y dónde la encontró?

–¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?–cuestionó el hombre, de repente alterado y nervioso.

–Responda mi pregunta. No me puede hacer de tonto.–respondió Kanda en acrimonia; si tenía que golpear al jardinero Woods para hacerle hablar, no faltaría o dudaría en hacerlo, porque lo haría con tal de sacarle lo que necesitaba de él.

–¿Quién eres tú?–preguntó el confundido hombre, con sus arrugadas manos tomaba las del exorcista en su cuello.

Pero tuvo que ser interrumpido, con estrépito, la puerta de la jardinería se abrió de un golpe, Drusilla estaba jadeando pesadamente, pálida y atemorizada, se dirigió con rapidez hacia Kanda.

–¡Es un Akuma! ¡Un Akuma del nivel 4 está allá afuera, volando sobre los edificios!–ella estaba amedrentada, y de verdad tenía razones para estarlo.

–Como me jodes, Drusilla.–murmuró entre dientes el oriental.

La peor cosa imaginable ahora mismo era un Akuma del infame nivel 4, por el tremendo poder destructivo que poseían, la sed de sangre interminable que los movía.

No tenía opción, debía de ir a afrontar a ése demonio él mismo. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda, él no era estúpido, difícilmente podría acabar con un nivel 4 él solo. En estos momentos necesitaba apoyo de otros exorcistas.

–Tú, quédate aquí y vigila a éste hombre. Yo me encargaré del resto.–farfulló Yu Kanda al dejar en paz a Woods, Drusilla se le quedó viendo angustiada al jardinero, Kanda desenvainó a su Mugen y salió de la casa pateando la puerta.–Si es posible, no lo eches a perder.

El cielo estaba poniéndose naranja, al mismo tiempo que el Sol se ponía, el ocaso era un tema orquestado por gritos de horror y muerte que iban al compás de el sonido de los crueles disparos del violento Akuma que buscaba por toda la plaza a los exorcistas que tenía que cazar. Esos Akumas tenían una apariencia muy similar a la de un humano desnudo, pero tenían deformaciones que les daban ésa personificación demoníaca; tenían siempre esos enormes ojos rojos, alas blancas y una aureola brillante sobre su cabeza, que parodiaban vilmente la figura de un ángel.

El Akuma parecía estar desesperándose por encontrar a lo que buscaba y no había notado que había justo detrás de él un exorcista listo y dispuesto a atacarlo con un filo abrumador.

–Fíjate por dónde atacas, imbécil.–dijo antes de saltar sobre la aberración demoníaca y tratar de cortarle las alas.

–Ah, tú eres uno de los exorcistas que mencionó el amo Noé.–rió la voz chillona del monstruo que reaccionó justo a tiempo.–Me voy a divertir rompiéndote.

–Te quiero ver intentarlo.–Kanda sonreía agriamente en lo que observaba el instrumento bélico brotar de la piel de marfil del monstruoso ser. Las balas comenzaron a buscar una superficie a la cual agujerar, precisamente venía siendo la carne viva de un exorcista.

* * *

(1).– Traducción de frase que Kanda le dice a un Buscador en la noche 8 del manga.

**N/A: Modifiqué el habla de Drusilla, que de vez en cuando se anda soltando sus palabritas en italiano para presumirse. O pueden interpretarla como gusten, que yo suelto palabritas en español cuando intento hablar inglés, porque se me olvidan a veces... **

**También tuve que trabajarle un poco con la cosa de la relación entre Vincent Woods y Kanda. **


	6. Jealous & Resentful

**VI. Jealous & Resentful.**

Las personas habían entrado en pánico, ignorando que el peligro que imaginaban correr era mucho más grande de lo que creían. Era mejor huir lo más lejos posible en lugar de esconderse inútilmente dentro de los edificios. Yu Kanda no se molestaría en advertirlo, ya tenía sus fuerzas ocupadas en algo mayor. Si alguien moría aquí y ahora por el demonio destructor, el exorcista no cargaría con ésa culpa; si algo era de culparse era la estupidez y falta de racionalidad de las personas que peligraban en éste campo de batalla infrahumano.

El Akuma siempre daba mucha pelea, siendo su nivel tan lleno de potencia y sed de destrucción, el pequeño con figura de ángel demoníaco no cesaba de lanzar disparos contra el exorcista. Apenas lograba escapar de todas ésas balas letales. El veneno en ellas no lo mataría, pero no podía gastar su reserva de vida en ésta batalla. Si iba a acabar con el Akuma bastardo, lo iba a hacer rápido y limpio... pero era una tarea imposible hacerlo solo.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, entorpecido levemente en sus reflejos y rapidez. Si no estaba borracho aún, debía ser que el jardinero Woods de verdad le había puesto algo al vino que bebió. El efecto somnífero era lento entre tanto, todavía podía luchar.

Tenía que llamar a Marie y al moyashi si pretendía seguir peleando con el Akuma de nivel 4. El gólem que lo acompañaba era el comunicador que le servía, pero él lo había apagado desde que llegó a la estación ferroviaria de la ciudad. El gólem negro volaba lejos de él, mientras intentaba usar a Mugen para frenar todos los golpes que el akuma le infligía. Le fastidiaba tener que hacer esto. Estúpido ¿por qué demonios apagó el comunicador?

–¿Qué haces, exorcista? ¿Llamando refuerzos?–rió la entidad deforme, cuando notó que Kanda alcanzaba con su dedo el pequeño botón del curioso aparato volador que era su gólem. En menos de un segundo se encontró frente a frente con él, su mano gris casi lo rozaba en el pecho.

Sintió un raspón que marcó sobre su pectoral por un segundo. Fue una descarga casi eléctrica que lo rozó y casi le agujeraba severamente el pecho. El gólem entre tanto, fue completamente destruido por el impacto del malicioso ser. El akuma se rió agudamente.

–Ahora sí nuestra pelea será más divertida ¿no, exorcista?

–Pequeño bastardo hijo de puta.–sonrió agriamente Yu Kanda, que intentó impulsarse por medio de una pared se abalanzó sobre el akuma y activó el poder de Mugen, resplandeciendo en respuesta al llamado de su acomodador.–_Sangenshiki_(1).

Normalmente usaría solamente la Primera o Segunda Ilusión de Mugen, pero cuando debía ponerse serio, se veía obligado a usar la Tercera Ilusión. Sangenshiki ayudaba a su cuerpo ir a una velocidad más allá de lo humanamente posible sumado al tremendo poder que cada corte que fuera a propiciar con el brillo de Mugen, era un modo de batalla eficiente y poderoso; pero el problema de usarlo era que el costo de su uso era su vida, literalmente. La espada succionaba sus latidos del corazón, consumía su vitalidad y tiempo de vida residual. No podía darse el lujo de usar ésta habilidad por mucho tiempo.

–Voy a acabar contigo, pedazo de mierda mal cagada.–murmuró Kanda sosteniendo arriba de su cabeza el peso de su katana, dispuesto a partirle a la mitad el cuerpecito del akuma 'mal cagado'. El Akuma pudo reaccionar a tiempo para que solamente su brazo deforme fuera dañado irreversiblemente. La sangre derramada era de un aroma asqueroso, aceitoso más que cualquier otra cosa.

–Puede que te haya subestimado.–dijo la peste voladora, que usó su poder de levitar para alejarse, mientras contemplaba con fascinación su brazo partido en dos partes, las fibras y tendones artificiales apenas podían mantener unidos esos dos pedazos del miembro del akuma. Kanda no perdió el tiempo y fue a atacarlo una vez más.–Ah, ahí vienes de nuevo.

Una vez más lo logró, con mucha más facilidad pudo esquivar el feroz ataque del exorcista. Parecía aprender rápido conforme los ataques enemigos, Kanda dedujo. No le convenía alargar por mucho tiempo ésta pelea.

–¿Qué pasa, exorcista? ¿No puedes golpearme de nuevo?–se burló igual a un odioso infante, cosa que ponía de nervios al exorcista.

–Que te den.–no iba a detenerse por las estúpidas burlas del akuma, aplicó una estrategia rápida y sencilla, brincar cerca de él para darle la confianza de que podía atacarlo fácilmente, y al momento que estuviera a su alcance, usaría la técnica _Bakuhakuzan_(2) para destruirlo.

Comenzó sin mucho pensar, corriendo sobre los techos de las casas que aún seguían en pie, sin dejar sus defensas abajo, el akuma en plan de diversión le siguió volando, la metralla que tenía saliendo de su otro brazo comenzó a funcionar y violentos disparos llegaron tras del exorcista acompañados de un estridente sonido.

En algún momento Kanda perdió un poco de su equilibrio, porque recibió varios disparos en su pierna derecha, pero aquello no sería suficiente para derribarlo. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

Sin hacer ruido, lo hizo tan rápido como el sonido de su espada, incrustó el filo de Mugen sobre el pequeño hombro del asqueroso akuma. El resplandor de su letal sable comenzó a cortar igual que un filete el cuerpo del odioso akuma. Justo después de sentir un punzante dolor bajo su abdomen, Kanda invocó la energía de su Inocencia, _Bakuhakuzan_ creó explosiones resplandecientes por donde la vaina cortó. Casi la mitad del cuerpo de su amigo el akuma fue destrozada con el poderoso impacto.

–¡MALDITO EXORCISTA!–el grito del akuma era una cosa irritable y tenía suficiente poder para romper los tímpanos de quien fuera suficientemente tonto para estar muy cerca sin los oídos protegidos. Pero en éstos instantes, cuando Kanda cayó torpemente al suelo, no le preocupaba mucho el ruido del alarido demoníaco. Había algo mucho peor que eso y era precisamente el horrible colocado bajo su estómago.

El akuma había estado preparado para el ataque, y cuando Kanda se la acercó para usar el Bakuhakuzan, el pequeño demonio aprovechó para clavarle justo bajo su área del ombligo un duro fierro gancho. Parecía un enorme anzuelo usado para las cañas de pescar. Y para desconcierto de Kanda, el anzuelo tenía una cuerda que le fuera a jalar.

–¡No te voy a perdonar, desgraciado! ¡Te mataré y despedazaré hasta que seas carne molida!–masculló la chillona voz del akuma cuando Kanda sintió el ardor del filoso anzuelo ser jalado, desgarrando y cortando lentamente la carne en la que estaba incrustada. La sangre salía a montones. Si continuaba jalando el anzuelo, iba a abrirle una herida no sólo fatal, sino vergonzosa y difícil de curar. Podría ser castrado a éste paso si el gancho continuaba desgarrándolo; así que el exorcista no perdió tiempo y con su mano jaló el cable del anzuelo, para evitar que siguiera .

–Si por tu culpa pierdo mi ingle, no te dejaré morir en paz.–murmuró con ironía a sí mismo. No quería ver la cara de Emilia si un día descubría que le partieron en dos su órgano sexual. Sabía que ésa parte no tardaba en regenerarse más que otros lugares pero prefería ahorrarse las vergüenzas.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para jalar la cadena que lo conectaba a con el akuma, preparó su espada para el golpe final. El akuma sorprendido no pudo frenar el fuerte impulso que lo jaló el dirección a su enemigo mortal. La punta de Mugen fue a dar contra la cara diabólica del fastidioso, terminó saliendo por la parte trasera del diminuto cuerpo.

Entonces, el juguete del Conde Milenario se rompió. Kanda sonrió sutilmente escondido bajo los negros flecos de su cabello.

–No diste tanta pelea como otros akumas. Qué patético.–espetó el oriental en lo que trataba de figurarse cómo sacar el anzuelo gigante de su estómago. Atravesaba su cuerpo de forma que la punta curva salía perforaba uno de sus glúteos, y ya había alcanzado a rasguñar su pelvis. Estaba a tan sólo un par de centímetros cerca de su entrepierna, salvada.

"_... Ahora ¿cómo me saco ésta cosa?_", pensó mirando a su espalda, viendo la horrible punta afilada que horadaba su nalga izquierda.

Trató de retirarlo suavemente, pero la forma ganchuda del fierro demoníaco lo hacía mucho más difícil. Se quejó en voz baja mientras intentó sacar el anzuelo con menos gentileza. Al precio de dañar un poco sus músculos y huesos pudo sacarse ése fastidio y pronto se volvería a regenerar.

La sangre salía profusamente, una pequeña fuente carmesí, ahora todo su uniforme de la cadera hacia abajo estaba empapado, especialmente su entrepierna. Parecía una mujer en sus días.

Los mareos volvían con más fuerza, cobrando parte de su visión. También se debía por las heridas que marcaban su cuerpo, estaba debilitado por todo lo que cargaba. Su respiración se volvía pesada y mantener los párpados abiertos era cada vez más difícil. Sentía ser tragado por una evocadora esencia dulce, perfume de flores abiertas que estaban a su alrededor. De nuevo este sentimiento de asco lo llenaba, el vahído lo estaba sofocando hasta el punto de nublar sus ojos. Se comenzaba a tambalear.

La sangre estaba deteniéndose, su olor metálico entrelazándose con las flores imaginarias. Igual que aquella vez en la enfermería, escuchaba esos ecos misteriosos del pasado, acosándolo como sombras que murmuraban recordatorios tenebrosos y dolorosos. Entonces cayó sobre el charco rojo, incapaz de moverse, anonado de la realidad.

Sus párpados ya no aguantaban abiertos por más tiempo.

* * *

"_Antes que todos los pétalos caigan... yo seguiré esperándote._" siempre el murmullo de ésa mujer terminaba ahí, una pista dejada incompleta. Pero estaba en su cabeza todo lo que él necesitaba. Hacía años que no veía en sus sueños la dulce imagen de ésa doncella a quien su corazón debía pertenecer; la soñaba solamente. Ella le ayudaba a olvidar a Alma. Pero a la vez lo podía recordar con demasiada claridad cuando la veía. Ella era igual que él, una memoria. Un recuerdo que constantemente le decía lo vivo que estaba.

Si algún día se volvían a ver: ¿ella lo reconocería? ¿Le sonreiría? ¿Lo abrazaría y lo besaría? ¿Le llamaría por su verdadero nombre?... ¿la hallaría a ella muerta? Pero Kanda no pensó mucho en qué haría él si la encontraba: ¿la amaría? ¿la odiaría? ¿La reconocería? ¿Iba a amarla para siempre?

En un principio, fue un amor tan fuerte, un sentimiento que cruzó los umbrales de la muerte y la amnesia, la nueva vida. Antes de convertirse en Yu Kanda, el segundo exorcista artificial, hubo alguien más. Las memorias de su vida antecesora revivieron temporalmente, guiándolo a la insania y finalmente a la trágica destrucción de su querido amigo Alma. A pesar de todo, él no conocía su 'verdadero nombre', su verdadero rostro. Todo lo que sabía era que él fue asesinado por un Akuma y que amó con todo su corazón a ésa mujer.

Fue por el amor que alguna vez sintió por ésa mujer lo que inició todo el desastre. Por amor, las flores a su alrededor lo acompañaban a donde diera cualquier paso, porque fue ella quien le mostró la belleza de esas flores. La primera vez, a él le pareció que las flores eran hermosas; sin embargo ahora eran una tortura.

Por eso la tenía que encontrar. Porque ella era lo único que él tenía para averiguar quién era, qué fue lo que realmente sintió. Encontraría su rostro, su huella en este mundo. Desaparecería éste peso de sus hombros y todo sacrificio que él hubiera soportado habría valido la pena. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su 'amor', así él podría morir finalmente en paz.

Pero aquí las verdaderas preguntas que él debió haber hecho desde hace mucho eran: ¿Todavía la amaba? ¿De verdad él la amaba? ¿Podría?

Las fragancias molestaron su barbitúrica meditación. Tenía la sensación de no querer despertarse de su actual somnífero.

Sintió un hormigueo incómodo en sus mejillas, como si algo apretara su cara. Forzó sus manos a moverse, pero encontró el mismo arduo restringiendo sus muñecas. La cabeza le dolía y pesaba mucho. Intentó abrir los ojos, que resultaban difíciles de hacer reaccionar. Todo el cuerpo lo sentía adormecido, y notaba con desdén el aroma combinado del perfume de muchas flores y el de su propia sangre.

Estaba sujeto a una silla, de eso se dio cuenta después de observar su entorno. Era un invernadero de paredes de vidrio, no era una construcción demasiado grande, pero estaba repleto de plantas de todo tipo. Eran verdes tan brillantes que dañaban sus ojos. Y habían muchas más flores además de las de color rosa. Amarillas, blancas, naranjas, azules, violetas... demasiados colores lo mareaban.

De nuevo quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba no solamente dormido, sino que las manos estaban encadenadas detrás de él, igual que sus pies.

"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!_" No solamente eso, sino que su boca estaba amarrada con una poderosa mordaza de tela. Era demasiada tela para morder y escupir con el poder de su mandíbula. Todos sus gritos y maldiciones eran suavizados por medio de la mordaza así que ésta vez era completamente inútil. Y tampoco tenía a Mugen cerca. "_No. Debí haberla dejado caer en la plaza, junto al akuma_".

Giró su cuello a la derecha, vio algo que por alguna razón no le dejó sorprendido. Ahí estaba Drusilla, la buscadora que le acompañó antes de dar con Vincent Woods, ella también estaba atada de manos y pies por cadenas, pero permanecía dormida, tal vez por el mismo narcótico él tenía en sus venas. La muy tonta debió de haber sido engañada por el jardinero. Ya tenía claro que jamás volvería a pedirle algo a ésta buscadora... ya ni entendía por qué seguiría Drusilla viva tras estos años de servicio a la Orden Oscura, siendo ella tan patéticamente torpe.

Por lo menos con esto ya le quedaba claro que Vincent Woods era el responsable de las desapariciones de los buscadores.

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda, lo demás que había más allá de cinco metros de él resultó sorprenderle más de lo que quiso.

Eran tres personas desnudas, todas sentadas en fila sobre una banca, no estaban atadas ni tampoco amordazadas. Dos mujeres y un hombre. Rubia, morena, pelón. El cabello y su color no importaba ahora, las tapas de sus cráneos estaba abiertas y el órgano del cerebro estaba expuesto, con las raíces verdes enredadas hacia adentró. Ninguno estaba amordazado, porque era evidente que ninguno tenía la capacidad de hablar ahora. Todos ellos parecían respirar, pero ninguno estaba realmente vivo. Todos eran vegetales, humanos que habían sido reducidos a simples macetas de un maldito psicópata obsesionado por la botánica.

Ya sabía que nada iba a poder hacerse por esos pobres diablos. Morirían igual que Martin. Drusilla también correrían la misma suerte si no hacía algo ahora. A Kanda no le podía pasar nada, no iba a morirse o eso tenía planteado. No estaba seguro de qué tan capaz sería él de regenerar una tercera parte de su cráneo y cuero cabelludo. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Trató varias veces de moverse, pero estaba demasiado adormecido como para siquiera intentarlo apropiadamente. Otra vez quiso gritar, con la falsa esperanza de que Marie le fuera a escuchar. No para ser salvado, sino para que se pudiera sacar a Drusilla de aquí.

–Te despertaste muy rápido, me tienes sorprendido.–escuchó detrás de él. Woods venía con las mismas fachas que la última vez que lo vio.–Según yo, no debías de despertar sino hasta después de tres horas.

Hizo un mayor esfuerzo aún, gruñendo a través de su mordaza, obligando a sus lastimadas manos a lidiar contra las cadenas que lo apretaban. Pero aparte de eso, su herida aún no sanaba por completo, lo sentía. Y el dolor sólo era una dificultad agregada a su estado de cautivo. Woods se inclinó cerca de él, le sonreía mientras le miraba directamente. Retiró sus anteojos de vidrio para reconocerse frente a él. Eran verdes y grandes, pero entre tanto no expresaban más que solo indiferencia, lucía tan calmado. Kanda gruñó más fuerte y forzó sus músculos dormidos a responder sus pensamientos, sus órdenes.

–No te esfuerces demasiado, amigo. No solamente estás amarrado con cadenas de acero, sino que también me tomé la libertad de inyectarte una generosa cantidad de morfina. Aún así, me sorprende mucho que seas capaz de quedarte despierto.

Si no tuviera la boca amordazada, seguramente le hubiera gritado una maldición.

–¿Sabes lo fácil que fue engañar a tu amiga? Sólo me bastó sugerirle un un lugar para esconderse del akuma.–el bastardo trataba de monologar por alguna razón, Kanda no se lo explicaba.–Yo siempre había creído que... los Buscadores eran más listos que los exorcistas. Y tú, bueno, no fuiste muy inteligente al haber bebido el vino que te ofreció y un extraño, aunque vieras que él mismo lo bebiera. El narcótico funciona lento, por lo que tuviste fortuna de no caer dormido en medio de la pelea contra el Akuma...

¿A dónde pretendía llegar éste imbécil?

–Me preocupé al ver toda ésa sangre en tu uniforme. Temí por que hubiera sido una herida fatal... pero resultaron ser algunos rasguños no tan profundos por tu cadera. Aunque opino, sangraste demasiado sólo para tratarse de unos rasguños y algunas balas en tu pierna. Y se me hace raro. Parece que ciertos exorcistas son inmunes al veneno del akuma. De verdad eres un tipo afortunado.

Parecía que no conocía de cerca los diferentes tipos de Inocencia. Aunque Woods no era un tarado, sólo conocía lo que alcanzaba a pesar de no tener un lazo estrecho con la Orden Oscura. Tal vez era mejor de éste modo.

–Como sea... sigo estando algo decepcionado.–sonrió Woods con simpatía, Kanda no comprendió.–Hace años tuve un... buen amigo... era un exorcista como tú. Pero con el paso de los años, comencé a odiarlo con todo mi ser. No me interpretes mal, aquello sí era muy personal. Pero tú eres joven, no supongo que debas de entender lo que siento, lo que he tenido que sufrir por tantos años de silencio. Por eso, secuestré a los Buscadores y los dejé así.

Entonces Woods hizo todo esto para llamar la atención de alguien en específico. Había jugado al jardinero psicópata con los buscadores con el fin de llamar la atención de un exorcista, el mensaje era para él; las flores de loto eran importantes, todo éste tiempo tuvieron un significado muy especial. Kanda había mordido el señuelo.

Comprendió en menos de un segundo. Tal como sospechó, Vincent Woods tenía relación directa con la mujer que había estado buscando por los últimos nueve años en su corta 'vida'. Algo se iluminó dentro de Yu; no se había equivocado al venir a buscar en Carson City. Aquí estaba la única pista que él necesitaba.

–Por ella, yo lo hubiera dado todo ¿sabes? Jamás la hubiera dejado sola.–observó de cerca, con una mano tomó la barbilla del exorcista, Kanda sentía su corazón agitarse.–Como sea, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Y lamentablemente tú, amigo, te has involucrado en una situación en la que tú no pintas nada. Tú no deberías estar encadenado en ésa silla, sino que... ése hombre.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Woods destruyó su imagen tranquila y pasiva cuando agarró un puñado del cabello largo de Yu Kanda y lo jaló arrastrándolo hacia donde estaban los tres buscadores desnudos convertidos en macetas humanas

–Perdóname, exorcista. La razón por la cual los traje a tu compañera y a ti a mi humilde invernadero, también es porque necesito _reemplazos_. Tengo serios problemas... con mis queridas flores.

Trató de incorporarse sobre su cuerpo, pero lo más que podía hacer era observar la mirada fija de la buscadora rubia, quien debía de ser Cybill, aunque tenía una expresión perdida al inicio y su boca salivaba sin control, de repente esos ojos azules grisáceos se enfocaron sobre el exorcista. Parecía reconocerle. Su boca comenzó a temblar, sus ojos a lagrimar.

–A-yuda... A-ayúdame... Por favor... ayuda...–la mujer apenas era capaz de pronunciar las palabras, porque durante todo el estado vegetal que le forzaron, lo único que había logrado ver como esperanza había sido ver la cara de un exorcista. Porque los buscadores eran inferiores y un exorcista era fuerte, así que podía salvarlos. Sin embargo, Kanda sabía que no podía hacer nada con sus manos atadas por cadenas. Estaba en el suelo tirado, apenas capaz de mirarla a los ojos.–Ayúdame...

–¿Qué es esto? Las flores no hablan.–Vincent agarró con brusquedad el tallo de la flor que brotaba de la cabeza de Cybill, jalaba la planta de modo que obligaba a la buscadora a levantar sus rodillas, y la expresión del dolor en su rostro era algo escalofriante de ver. Kanda deseó cerrar sus ojos.–Eres una flor, se supone que tú no hablas.–dijo el jardinero, violentamente jaló más la flor del cerebro de la chica.

Toda la masa cerebral fue brutalmente extraída de golpe, ella ni siquiera pudo gritar, la sangre salió en chorros increíbles del enorme hueco que ahora era su cabeza, salía de los oídos los ojos, eventualmente se cayeron hacia adentro porque ya no había soporte al cual los glóbulos oculares pudieran sujetarse. En lo que alguna vez fue la delicada cara de la rubia buscadora, ahora sólo era una cabeza vacía, una gran apertura de carne y hueso.

El aroma a sangre logró vencer todas las fragancias de las flores, a tiempo que el piso era bañado por el vivo color rojo de la sangre. Woods soltó con un gesto despectivo la planta con el cerebro, como una basura reemplazable. El cuerpo de la buscadora sin vida cayó hueco muy cerca de Kanda.

–Qué bueno que me traje un par de nuevos reemplazos.–sonrió Vincent, cuyos grandes ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre el exorcista.

Durante ése momento, Kanda fue incapaz de tragarse su propio vómito, llenó la tela de la mordaza en su boca de la asquerosa sustancia maloliente que su organismo le obligó a expulsar. Se sentía humillado, el no haber controlado sus náuseas. Por primera vez sentía su vida peligrar en las manos de un humano común y corriente...

Pero tenía una idea para poder escapar y de paso evitar que se cargara a Drusilla también.

* * *

El sol no tardaría en ponerse, pero ello no detuvo a los exorcistas y al inspector alemán en su búsqueda. Algo captó su atención y fueron los violentos temblores del cemento de la ciudad, indicando que una dura batalla contra un akuma grande se estaba efectuando en algún lugar. Precisamente en ésta plaza. Muy pronto las nubes inundaron los cielos, convirtiéndolo en un deprimente nuboso, anunciando que llovería dentro de poco. Ya se sentía el olor a fresca humedad en los suaves vientos.

Terminaron alejándose mucho del destino predeterminado cerca del lago de Tahoe, pero simplemente no pudieron ignorar el pequeño cataclismo. Las personas tenían demasiado miedo para acercarse, ni siquiera un valiente curioso quiso venir a ver de cerca el término de la feroz lucha entre el exorcista contra el demonio. Por lo tanto los únicos conocedores de la materia se acercaron a la escena abandonada a la mitad de la destrozada plaza.

–Un akuma del nivel 4. Definitivamente fue Kanda quien lo terminó.–contempló Allen Walker el deshecho cuerpo del masacrado demonio yacía sobre un charco de sangre contaminada. Habían grandes rastros de destrucción alrededor de los exorcistas, pero Kanda había hecho un grandioso trabajo con exterminar al akuma, porque normalmente no quedarían ni escombros en éste lugar si hubiera permitido por más tiempo su existencia.

–Pero se me hace extraño que no nos haya llamado por ayuda.–dijo el exorcista de dos metros de altura, parecía revisar sus audífonos para percibir algún sonido más relacionado con más akumas. Por ahora estaban a salvo.

–Parece que al final no la necesitó.–repuso Link.–Yu Kanda esconde mucha fortaleza incluso en los momentos más cruciales...

–Me preocupa un poco. Tampoco podemos contactar a Drusilla.–prefería no temer por lo peor, que los buscadores muertos eran pan de cada día para la Orden Oscura. Allen no deseaba a nadie muerto ni tampoco quería alejarse de las personas para aprender a olvidar que algún día iban a morir.

–Si tan sólo Kanda no fuera tan necio y no apagara su comunicador...–murmuró Marie, evidentemente tan preocupado como Allen.–Será mejor movernos antes que... ¿eh?

–¿Qué pasa, Marie?

–Acabo de pisar algo.–el exorcista ciego se agachó al suelo, dando con el objeto bajo su pie. Allen y Link se sorprendieron mucho con el hallazgo de su camarada austríaco. Marie con su tacto pudo reconocer al instante de qué se trataba.–¿Una espada?

–No sólo es una espada, Marie... es Mugen. El Mugen de Kanda.–la voz del muchacho tembló un poco y al igual que Noise, una expresión de grave intranquilidad contrajo en sus rostros. Link tampoco permaneció completamente imparcial acerca del asunto.

–¿Qué significa esto?...

–Que Kanda halla dejado a Mugen aquí tirada... siento que algo malo le debió pasar.

–¿No será que fue atrapado también... como los demás buscadores?

–No. Kanda es un sujeto fuerte. Él no podría ser atrapado con tal facilidad, incluso después del ataque de un Nivel 4.

–O tal vez no.–interrumpió Link que se puso en cuclillas sobre el gran charco de sangre, habían dos colores distintos mezclados en la piedra.–Tal parece que Yu Kanda perdió gran cantidad de sangre en ésta batalla. Puede ser que suficiente como para perder la conciencia, justo tras dar el último golpe.

–Debemos de encontrarlo. A Drusilla también...

–¿Crees aún que hubiera sido Vincent Woods? El tipo vive hasta las orillas del Lago Tahoe. No creo que hubiera tenido el tiempo para arrastrarlo hasta allá sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–¿Podemos descartarlo entonces?

–No del todo... me gustaría pensar que nos dieron una dirección incorrecta y que actualmente nuestro señor Woods se encuentra viviendo cerca de aquí.

–La verdad, no me importa si sea Vincent Woods o no. Esos dos se encuentran en peligro y debemos de hallarlos cuanto antes... ¿No logras localizarlo, Marie?

–Si tan sólo él pudiera gritar o hablar en voz alta, yo podría identificarlo al instante. Pero si está demasiado lejos...

–Hay que buscarlos. No tenemos opción aquí.–dijo Link con seriedad.–No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder un sólo exorcista ahora.

–No es que Kanda por ser exorcista lo que me importe aquí, inspector Link.–alzó Noise su voz, pareció haberse enojado con el comentario del supervisor de Allen.–Si vamos a rescatarlos es porque son nuestros camaradas, nuestros amigos. Qué importa si son exorcistas o buscadores.

–Existe una importancia. Si vamos a escoger una tarea prioritaria, tiene que ser encontrar al exorcista Yu Kanda.

–¿Por qué no nos preocupamos también por Drusilla? Ella también corre un grave peligro.–preguntó con voz rasposa el exorcista mayor. Algo extraño despertó en Marie, Allen lo pudo notar, su compañero se había enojado u ofendido por algo que dijo Link. Sintió cierta incomodidad en la atmósfera tensa que formularon esos dos.

–Ya basta. No vamos a pelearnos ahora ¿verdad? Tenemos que dar con Drusilla y Kanda rápido.–interfirió Allen Walker mientras guardó con cuidado la espada katana que pertenecía a su problemático camarada.–Debería haber tan siquiera un testigo aquí de lo que sucedió. Podemos investigar rápidamente y vernos aquí al cabo de una hora.

–Lo siento, Walker. Pero ahora lo menos conveniente es separarnos.

–No se preocupen. Soy capaz de cuidar bien mi espalda. Investigaré apartado de ustedes.–anunció Marie seriamente; ni Allen ni su supervisor iban a estar dispuestos a detener a Noise en su decisión.

–Esta bien... lo siento Marie.–se disculpó en un murmullo el joven de cabello albino. Cuando Noise estuvo lejos, el muchacho aprovechó a dirigirle una agria mirada al alemán.–Link, no tenías que decir ésas cosas. Es importante encontrarlos con vida.

–Lo verás como algo duro, pero las probabilidades de vida cuando estás en la Orden Oscura son... relativas. Ya sabías que poco después de tu llegada varios exorcistas y más de cien buscadores murieron en batalla.

–Yo quiero salvar a todos los que yo pueda. ¿Cómo me puedo sentir yo bien si no los puedo salvar? Si no encuentro a Drusilla ni a Kanda con vida, entonces no me lo podré perdonar ahora.

–¿Sabes ya cuántas personas no has podido salvar el día de ayer, Walker?–la pregunta de Link incitaba al muchacho a enojarse.–No es posible salvar todas las vidas que pasan frente a tus ojos, y tampoco lo es cargar con todas sus muertes. Tienes que dejar ésa filosofía tan pobre y continuar con la vida... ¿acaso no dijiste que tú seguirías caminando hacia adelante sin importar qué?

Allen se quedó mirando detenidamente los ojos oscuros de su inspector rubio, frunció levemente el entrecejo y volvió su cabeza hacia otro lado, mostrando una actitud despreciable e infantil para su edad de dieciséis años.

–Link... eres tan cruel.

* * *

Demonios. No sólo apestaba a sangre suya y a tierra, sino que ahora tenía que soportar el propio olor a vómito que fue incapaz de contener a su momento. La estúpida mordaza no se la iba a cambiar, para nada. Pero sí, el condenado hijo de puta se tomó el tiempo de inyectarle otra dosis del narcótico en su cuello. El pobre imbécil no sabía que el cuerpo de éste exorcista tenía cierta resistencia a las anestesias y sus efectos duraban muy poco tiempo.

Había tenido que ser extremadamente precavido si quería hacer su plan funcionar. Casi se rió por dentro cuando el jardinero no notó el río de carmesí deslizarse sobre las cadenas y la silla en la que se encontraba sujeto. Mientras se fingía amodorrado poco a poco cortaba con la fricción de las cadenas la piel de sus muñecas, produciendo cada vez más ése roce doloroso y duro con la carne viva. Pero la sangre era lubricante para las cadenas. Podía en cuestión de pocos minutos resbalar sus muñecas para liberarse.

Había tenido que fingir que la dosis de morfina que le aplicó aún tenía efecto sobre él, haciéndose con cara de diarrea (tal como decía Allen Walker). Fue arrastrado hasta cierto punto del invernadero, donde en una pizarra de maderos guardaba varios instrumentos. Un aparato en lo especial llamaba su atención. Pensaba que se trataba de algún tipo de _Déjà vu_ proveniente del laboratorio del maldito loco de Komui Lee, cuyos aparatos tenían más apariencia de instrumentos de tortura que herramientas médicas. El que capturaba su mirada era una sierra de hoja pequeña y redonda con filo muy fino y dientes brillantes como mortalmente afilados, por lógica sabía que ésa hoja de metal funcionaba girando con gran velocidad y cortaba con facilidad cualquier superficie de menor dureza. Pensó que ése sería el instrumento que Vincent Woods usaba para cortar los cascos de los cráneos de todos los Buscadores que capturó. Estaba seguro de que Komui tenía uno de esos en su laboratorio.

Y ahí venía otra vez el jardinero, ahora tenía una especie de delantal blanco con azul cielo, guantes de látex blancos, un cubre-bocas y unos lentes un tanto más diferentes, con montura más gruesa. Y le recordaba mucho más a Komui Lee, sólo que éste sujeto de verdad pretendía lastimarlo.

–No te preocupes, amigo. La morfina debería ser suficiente para que no sientas demasiado dolor... sentirás algunas cosquillas en otras palabras. Ni te darás cuenta cuando halla terminado.–pareció casi un gesto generoso, pero Vincent decidió que ya no era necesario dejarle puesta la mordaza al joven exorcista, así que Kanda aflojó su mandíbula para seguir con su actuación de dopado, y resultó un alivio cuando ésa molesta tela ceñida fue removida de su boca.–Ya está. Estás siendo un buen chico.

"_Cargante imbécil de mierda._" Sólo debía de soportar los empalagosos comentarios de su amigo el jardinero por unos segundos más. El efecto de la droga estaba completamente deshecho, pero tendría que pretender astenia para no levantarle sospechas. Ya casi lograba sacarse una mano ensangrentada de las cadenas. Sólo un poco más...

–Mejor... comencemos de una buena vez, amigo mío. Seguro estoy impacientándote. No me gusta hacer esperar a las personas ¿sabes?–dijo al sacar con cuidado la pequeña maquinaria que podía rebanar huesos. Antes de ponerla en marcha, Vincent dio vuelta y cogió un par de pedazos de algodón para metérselos a sus oídos. Al ser encendida la sierra eléctrica(3), el ruido fue más insoportable de lo imaginado, iba a atormentar más a sus oídos que al mismo cráneo que planeaba cortarle. Se puso justo tras su espalda, como si fuera un peluquero de una estética; esto preocupó al exorcista por unos segundos, siendo que por detrás podría notar la sangre que corría de sus trabajadas heridas por las cadenas. Casi suspiró del alivio cuando pensó que Woods no lo había notado después de todo. Su plan seguía en marcha.

El jardinero usó una de sus manos para sostener firmemente el costado de la cabeza de Kanda mientras aproximaba el filoso objeto que giraba moviendo sus mortales dientecitos cada vez más cercanos a su sien. Sentía las hostiles ráfagas de aire querer cortar la superficie de su piel. Era hora de actuar o morir.

Violentamente obligó a sus brazos moverse, forzando la piel de sus muñecas a abrirse y la sangre les hizo resbalar ferozmente. Sintió entonces el primer vehemente corte de la sierra sin fin atravesar su piel, sintió el agudo suplicio de ésa máquina rasguñar la sien de su cráneo. Era como prenderle fuego vivo justo ahí. No lo pudo contener, así que gritó en reacción al calvario al que era sometido. Esto dejó perplejo al hombre mayor, quien habría jurado que su 'maceta de reemplazo' estaba completamente dopado.

Kanda utilizó el segundo que le restaba para liberar furiosamente su brazo izquierdo, su mano ensangrentada y despellejada se alzó con su codo y no dudó en golpear con él el pecho del jardinero detrás de él. El impacto provocó que la sierra eléctrica de Vincent fuera a cortarle una línea recta y horizontal al costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Kanda. El dolor fue tremendo, pero no suficiente para detener a Kanda en cuanto a liberar su mano derecha, igualmente descarnada.

El jardinero Woods fue a dar contra la pared, azotado y aturdido por el desmedido golpe que le concedió al exorcista. Yu Kanda rompió con menor dificultad las cadenas en sus pies, pero resultando en romper un par de huesos de su mano. Al liberarse por completo, se puso erguido, aún herido de la cabeza tenía una mano haciendo fuerte presión sobre el horrible corte al costado de su cráneo y miró con rabia asesina al jardinero.

–Por Dios...

–Mas te vale, hijo de perra, que si tienes un dios al cuál rezarle, ¡RÉZALE POR QUE YO NO VAYA A PULVERIZAR TU MALDITA CARA!–gritó enfermizamente Kanda mientras miraba con rencor cómo Vincent Woods se cohibía retrocediendo.

–... No me mates...–murmuró débilmente el jardinero que protegía un lado de su pecho, justo donde fue herido por el exorcista. Kanda no iba a escucharle balbucear tonterías, sino que con la fuerza bruta podría lograr incluso hacerlo cantar. Cogió sin contemplación el cuello del hombre inferior y lo miró con un profundo rencor.

–Puedes contar con que no te deje morir, mendigo vejete. No te mataré hasta que respondas todas mis preguntas ¿entendiste?–lo zarandeó, haciendo una dolorosa presión sobre la garganta de Woods.

–¿Qué quieres?–prorrumpió el jardinero, temblando del miedo.

–No me trates de coger el pelo de nuevo, maldita sea.–exclamó Yu Kanda con más furia.–La mujer de tu pintura, la que sostiene la flor de loto. No pudiste haberla pintado sin siquiera conocerla ¿verdad?–lo agarró con más brutalidad, a pesar de sus muñecas estaban gravemente heridas, fue perfectamente capaz de lanzar al hombre mayor hacia la pared del otro lado y se golpeó con una fuerza desmedida. A Kanda no le importó.–¡Vas a contestar todas mis preguntas!

Sí, iba a coger incluso las oxidadas tijeras de jardinería si hacía falta, como no tenía a Mugen a mano; podía arrancarle los ojos con ésas gruesas cuchillas y lo haría llorar como nena. Lo agarró otra vez del cuello, y lo arrastró hasta una puerta que daba salida al invernadero, conducía a una especie de sótano donde estaban una pequeña cocina con estufa y demás. Vincent, demostrando resistencia al cruel agarre del exorcista, no pudo hacer más que pellizcar las manos desgarradas que lo apresaban. Todo esfuerzo era completamente inútil.

Fue arrojado hacia la dureza de la silla de ésa pequeña cocina. La madera de ése mueble casi se rompió por culpa del impacto. Kanda alzó las tijeras de jardinería de forma amenazante.

–Amenazándome no vas a lograr nada. Mucho menos torturándome.–musitó Woods tras recuperar un poco la calma, incorporándose sobre la silla, con su mano descansando su mano derecha sobre la superficie de su mesa. Pobre idiota. Creía que podía desafiarle.

Kanda no dudó menos de un segundo, usó el poder del mango de las tijeras y golpeó violentamente la mano del jardinero, seguro de haber roto mayor parte de los huesos de ésa mano. Ejecutó presión mientras miraba con frialdad al hombre. Vincent había mordido sus labios con el fin de no mostrar su dolor con un grito. Hombre valiente e imbécil.

–No, así no. No voy a hablar contigo con ésos modos, amigo.–dijo con voz seria, intentaba arduamente no mostrar su sufrimiento mientras Kanda permanecía usando el mango de las tijeras para aplastar su mano. Notó un fuerte olor a gas, no lo suficiente para marearle, pero era una fuga de gas que tal vez llevaba abierta desde hacía algunos minutos.

–No jodas conmigo, amigo de mierda.

* * *

Estuvo pensando mucho, con miedo a equivocarse o estar en lo correcto. Estaba ésa conversación que alcanzó a oír entre Allen y una niña desconocida para él, pero sabía que debía ser un miembro de la familia de Noé. No sabía cómo interpretar la corta charla, las palabras que ellos intercambiaron. Ella mencionaba 'un juego', como si de una pequeña niña tratase. Marie sabía que Allen era su amigo, pero también sabía como todos los demás que él era el hospedaje del Decimocuarto Noé, y con un Noé nada era completamente seguro. Sobre todo, no evitaba tener un mal presentimiento, justo cuando en su última misión al lado de Allen, ocurrió 'ése incidente'. Crown Clown hirió a su dueño, hasta arrancarle grandiosos alaridos. Y entonces lo escuchó, aún con su tímpano herido, lo escuchó claramente.

"_Buenos días._" Oyó una voz proveniente de la garganta de Allen, pero había algo oscuro y espeluznante en ése extraño saludo dirigido al Akuma.

"_... ¡Noé!_" Correspondió el Akuma lleno de un terror tan humano como cualquiera.

Lo estuvo meditando todo éste tiempo, que no se puso a investigar realmente del mismo modo que Link y Allen. Necesitaba más estar a solas antes que nada. Sólo de éste modo podía concentrarse mejor.

Había comenzado a llover desde hacía unos momentos, pero estuvo seguro de haber distinguido un sonido nuevo a través de los ecos del agua cayendo. Pudo percibir los cerriles gritos de su compañero Yu Kanda en unos segundos. Su oído agudo así se lo permitía, podía percibir sonidos familiares sobre otros demás cotidianos sólo si se concentraba lo suficiente. Marie no era del tipo de hombres que repetía las groserías de los demás (especialmente provenientes de Kanda), pero él conocía su lenguaje y estaba completamente seguro de que escuchó su voz. Y tal vez gritó así de fuerte con la intención de ser escuchado por él.

No podía necesitar ayuda, pero aún así sentía la obligación de ir a atenderlo. Tal vez llegaría cuando todo hubiera 'terminado', y solamente revisaría los daños ocasionados por su violento camarada. Sólo esperaba que no matara a nadie en el transcurso de ése tiempo.

El sonido le había guiado de nuevo a la plaza donde hallaron al Akuma muerto, había tenido que cruzar sin tomar aliento. No fue sorpresa suya toparse de nuevo con Howard Link y su desagradable presencia. Y no tenía a Allen cerca. Y al juzgar por su tono de voz, debía sentir una frustración tremenda.

–¡Cómo odio que me haga esto! ¡Es la cuarta vez el día de hoy!

–Pues deberías atarlo a una correa, igual que un perro y así no se te escaparía.–bromeó Marie casualmente.

–No me aprobaron ésa idea cuando la solicité.–farfulló Link, entonces Marie no estaba seguro si él también bromeaba o hablaba muy en serio.–En cuanto entrevistamos a un testigo, Walker salió prácticamente disparado hacia la dirección que nos señalaron... Cada vez se vuelve más difícil de alcanzar cuando corre.

–¿Adónde se fue?

–Un hombre, un barrendero estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a Yu Kanda que yacía inconsciente, pero llegó un 'doctor', le pidió que le permitiera hacerse cargo de él. Conocía a ése doctor, que ahora trabaja como jardinero, así que se lo confió... el nombre de ése jardinero era Vincent Woods.

–Entonces el sujeto que buscábamos vive cerca de aquí después de todo.

–No podemos perder tiempo. Debemos de alcanzar a Walker lo más pronto posible.–se adelantó Link, no le preocupaba que Marie fuera ciego y entonces corrió rápido por aquella dirección que memorizó que fue a andar Allen Walker. No importaba, pues Noise era perfectamente capaz de seguirle los pasos.–Tendré que reprenderlo duramente por esto... hacerme correr por él bajo la lluvia como un niño pequeño.

Noise odiaba tener que correr en medio de la lluvia, su habilidad auditiva se veía deteriorada por el sonido incesante del agua al chapotear, gota por gota era captada por sus oídos y era difícil percibir el sonido de los pasos. Por lo menos no lo había perdido aún cuando odiaba tanto la lluvia y los pulmones se le llenaban de musgo. Nunca se sintió en óptimas condiciones para andar bajo la lluvia.

Pararon en cierto punto, Marie identificó que se trataba de una casa, tal vez de un solo piso, pero sentía que su estructura era larga, tal vez se trataría de un domo de vidrio, un invernadero quizás, tratándose del hogar de un doctor que ahora era jardinero. Link notó la puerta principal de la casa abierta.

Olía a gas. Tal vez una fuga proveniente de alguna estufa en el interior de la casa

–¡Walker! ¡Walker!–exclamó Link en lo que entraba dentro de la morada. Noise escuchaba los presurosos pasos, los que perfectamente identificaba. También se dio cuenta de que Allen llevaba cargando a alguien más. Era Drusilla a quien llevaba.

–Los demás buscadores... todos... todos están...–había desesperación en la voz del muchacho.–Kanda se encerró en el sótano con el señor Woods. No me dejará entrar...–recuperaba el aliento, no por cansancio, estaba perturbado por alguna razón. Marie tampoco escuchaba el sonido de los buscadores que debían estar ahí. Estaban muertos.

–¿Kanda esta bien?–preguntó Marie, mientras permitía a su compañero encargarle a Drusilla, ella estaba inconsciente, seguramente bajo el efecto de alguna droga. También estaba atada por cadenas en sus manos y pies.

–Estaba herido. Sangraba de la cabeza y de la cintura hacia abajo estaba manchado de sangre.–describió el muchacho con dificultad.–Dijo que iba a ponerse a interrogar a Woods... no sé por qué... Tengo que ir a ver qué pasa.–había temor en su voz, temblaba y en ello fue a regresar al interior de la casa.–¡Por favor, Link, encárgate tú de los cuerpos de los demás buscadores! ¡Por favor!

Link no evitó renegarle un segundo, pero después accedió. Marie no sabía qué hacer ahora. Suponía que era mejor cuidar de Drusilla mientras ellos estaban adentro arreglándoselas. Pero no se sentía bien quedarse aquí. No cuando no sabía qué tanto le sucedía a Kanda. No podía escucharlo ahora mismo debido al sonido de horror que pronunciaba Allen con Link.

Habían encontrado los cuerpos. Tal vez uno de los cuerpos ya estaba en condiciones terribles y eso terminó perturbando al joven exorcista Allen. Escuchaba al muchacho intentando hacer una puerta abrirse, pidiéndole a Kanda que le respondiera. Seguro la puerta fue trabada por Kanda para no ser interrumpido en 'sea lo que sea' que él estuviera haciendo. Pidió a Link asistencia, pero ya estaba ocupado con los cuerpos de los buscadores.

–¡Abre la puerta, Kanda! ¡Ábrela ya!–gritaba Allen mientras golpeaba incansablemente la puerta, pero estaba claro que no planeaba en tirarla de un certero golpe. Él no era ése tipo de personas. Pero la paciencia tendría que írsele tarde o temprano, activaría su inocencia y derribaría ésa puerta cuando llegara ése momento. Marie suponía de ése modo.–¡Kanda! ¡Por favor abre la puerta! ¡Maldito imbécil!–ya estaba por perder la tranquilidad.

Entonces, escuchó con atención cuando Allen se silenció por unos segundos, claramente pudo oír la voz de Kanda. –_Maldito seas_.

Al mismo tiempo un brusco estallido de fuego, acompañado con el intenso olor del gas esparciéndose por todo el lugar, tomó por sorpresa a Marie. Una llamarada de gran tamaño fue a volar hacia él. Fue una explosión veloz imposible de controlar con algo. La lluvia no servía de nada ahora mismo.

–¡KANDA! ¡ALLEN!–exclamó el exorcista que trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a la inconsciente buscadora en sus brazos. Se vio obligado a tirarse al piso, en la calle, pues las llamas alcanzaron a quemar la puerta. El fuego era tan brutal y rápido que en cuestión de segundos llenó toda la extensión de la casa. Marie no se permitió dudarlo por más tiempo y dejó a salvo a la joven Drusilla al otro lado de la calle, iría al fuego en búsqueda de sus compañeros.–¡ALLEN!–llamó enérgicamente antes de entrar.

Podía escuchar los pasos precipitados de Howard Link, saliendo fuera de las llamas infernales, parecía haberse quemado varias partes de su cuerpo.

–¡Walker sigue adentro! ¡Se metió al mismo cuarto donde esta Yu Kanda! ¡Es ahí donde se inició la explosión!–dijo Link, que fue a ponerse seguro fuera de la casa, quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta que traía, porque estaba incendiándose.–¡Si no los sacamos pronto de ahí, la casa se derrumbará!

Marie lo notaba, el crujir de la madera cayéndose, quemándose rápidamente mientras él se encontraba en una carrera contra el reloj para sacar a sus compañeros del incendio antes que la casa se les fuera a venir encima. Noise pensó que la asistencia de la exorcista Miranda hubiera ayudado mucho en una situación como ésta.

Procuró no respirar el aire y sólo concentrarse en el sonido y eco de sus propios pasos para guiarse dentro de ésta desconocida morada en llamas. Habían mencionado el sótano. Era el sótano donde Kanda se había encerrado con Woods, era ahí donde se empezó el fuego y donde Allen ahora mismo e encontraba, probablemente con Kanda también.

–¡Kanda! ¡Kanda! ¡Responde, Kanda!–gritaba Allen desde algún lugar dentro de las llamas. Su voz era violenta y temerosa. Chillaba espantado, igual que un niño. Esto preocupaba a Marie, no escuchaba a su compañero Kanda entre ésos sonidos de aflicción.

–¡Allen!, ¿dónde estás?–exclamó Marie mientras trataba de identificar su camino sin quemarse, o por lo menos quemarse lo menos posible. Elevó más su voz, pero solamente terminó haciendo que el tóxico humo entrara a su sistema. Cubrió su boca con la tela de su uniforme.–¡Allen! ¡Respóndeme!

No había una voz que le correspondiera. La casa estaba comenzando a caerse y su tiempo aquí se estaba agotando; además no hallaba el tan clamado sótano donde se suponía que estaban sus compañeros. ¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo Allen para detenerse en un lugar como éste con tal facilidad? Se supone que un incendio no era suficiente para él para ser detenido. Escuchaba esforzados gemidos de dolor e impotencia, pertenecían a Allen.

–Resiste, idiota... Ya te sacaré de aquí.–musitó Allen con voz apagada, estaba siendo afectado fuertemente por el humo negro de fuego. No iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo. Gracias a esas palabras suplicantes, Marie finalmente encontró la puerta llameante donde debían estar.

–¡No te preocupes, Allen! ¡Allá voy!–estaba demasiado preocupado, no escuchaba a Kanda ahora mismo. No le agradaba ése silencio tan prolongado. Iba a bajar unas escaleras, tosiendo incontrolablemente, pero a partir de ahí no pudo avanzar más. Un gran madero envuelto en llamas cayó para obstruirle el paso. Marie apenas logró evadirlo para no ser fatalmente herido.–Maldición.

El incendia estaba exterminando todo aquello hecho de madera, el calor se volvía insoportable y la cantidad de humo que se iba inhalando se haría mortal si se mantenía por más tiempo aquí. Pero tenía que salvar a sus amigos cual fuera el costo, no podía salirse de éste incendio sin ellos.

–¿Marie?...–escuchó a Allen decir, debilitado. El exorcista mayor sintió cierto alivio al oír por fin la voz de su compañero. Estaba vivo aún y eso le alegraba enormemente.

–Aguanta un poco más, Allen. Te sacaré de ahí con Kanda.–respondió en voz alta Noise, que sacó su arma Anti Akuma para destruir los maderos a su paso.

–¡Estamos a salvo del fuego! Tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo, Marie.–exclamó el muchacho, deteniendo las acciones de Marie.

–Pero...

–¡Confía en mí!–pidió exasperado, jadeando pesadamente.–Sacaré a Kanda de aquí. Tú tienes que escapar, por favor. ¡Rápido!

Después de eso, más maderos de la estructura cayeron encima del área del sótano. Aunque usara sus cuerdas especiales, no iba a lograr mucho, sino que a empeorar la situación actual. Y él iba a desmayarse pronto si continuaba dentro de éste abrasador fuego con todo éste humo penetrando su boca y nariz. Lo que parecía ahora más sensato iba a ser confiar en Allen y salir de ésta casa ahora que todavía no se caía en cenizas ardientes.

Al momento que atravesó la puerta principal, la estructura de la casa fue derrumbándose y fue consumida por el fuego violento. Todavía estaba preocupado, porque sabía que Allen y Kanda estaban enterrados en ésos escombros quemados. Link se le acercó al exorcista, sólo para comprobar que no tenía con él a ninguno de los exorcistas que habían estado atrapados en el sótano de la casa. Posiblemente su silencio significaba que no estaba de humor para regañarlo ahora. Todo era seriedad.

La lluvia no lograría apaciguar las llamas en algún rato. Marie no sentía que las cosas fueran a estar bien, sentía que había cometido una grandiosa estupidez.

* * *

(1).– Significa 'Tercera Ilusión'.

(2).– Significa 'Corte de Espíritu Explosivo'... o algo así.

(3).– Ya sé que la sierra eléctrica no existía a finales del siglo XIX, pero Komui está bien huevos con su pinche taladro sádico, así que también pondré una sierra. No se enojen conmigo por desafiar la lógica.

**N/A: Otras ediciones menores. Me rehuso a 'suavizar' escenas sangrientas y brutales, y mi beta lo aprueba.**


	7. Her Last Shadow

**VII. Her Last Shadow.**

Lo iba a golpear tan duro que le destrozaría la nariz con facilidad, tal vez debería de comenzar a considerar el uso de las puntas de las tijeras de jardinería para hacerle entrar a Vincent Woods en razón, porque si el estúpido no se apresuraba a hablar, entonces terminaría rompiéndole cada hueso y tendón.

Otra vez alzó el mango y golpeó sin muestras de piedad la mano ya rota del jardinero. Estuvo seguro que ya con eso le quebró todos los huesos.

–De nuevo, ¿quién es ella y dónde está?–preguntó el exorcista, que había tomado forma de inquisidor sobre su vigía en el hombre jardinero. Pero ésa mirada de desafío no desaparecía, no señalaba miedo, temor al dolor o a la muerte.

–Escúchame... yo no puedo decirte. No puedo... ¡No sé quién eres!–contestó con el aliente entrecortado. La paciencia de Kanda tenía un límite impuesto, pero si éste hombre continuaba con ésa necedad, con gusto rebajaría el nivel de su pequeña paciencia un poco más para hacerlo hablar más rápido.

–¿Kanda? ¿Estás ahí?–alguien había entrado de golpe al interior de la residencia de Woods.

–Demonios... Tenías que ser precisamente _tú_.–gruñó entre dientes Yu Kanda mientras sus oídos le alertaban que los pasos ligeros de alguien conocidamente molesto estaba descendiendo por las escaleras del sótano. El exorcista oriental se apresuró a colocar su pie baleado tras la puerta para evitar que la abriera. Sintió un horrible dolor cuando Allen llegó a empujar la puerta sin éxito a abrirla.

–¡Oye! ¡La puerta está cerrada!–gritó el muchacho, Kanda solamente chasqueó la lengua y presionó su espalda contra la puerta.

–Entonces no la abras y vete, Moyashi.–farfulló Yu con muy mal genio.

–¡Kanda, déjame entrar!–reclamó el joven del otro lado de la puerta golpeando sin exceder a la brusquedad el sólido de madera.

–Largo. Estoy ocupado con un interrogatorio.–dijo Kanda.–No interfieras.

–¿Puedes hacer eso para otro momento? Tenemos que sacar a los buscadores de aquí.

–Por si eres un condenado miope, todos ellos son plantas ahora. Están todos muertos. Y si eres tan buen samaritano como para llevarte los cuerpos, hazlo ahora y no me vengas a molestar.

–Pero...

–Drusilla sigue viva. Vé y sácala de aquí, marica imbécil.–respondió Kanda con un humor aún peor, resultado de intercambiar algunas palabras con el estúpido albino le generaban estrés. Miró de reojo a Vincent Woods detrás suyo, aún estaba sobando su mano rota, posiblemente no ponía mucha atención a la discusión entre él y el otro exorcista.–¡Apresúrate!

Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Walker subir de nuevo los escalones, alejándose para bien. Kanda dio la vuelta y miró fijamente el lugar donde estaba Woods sentado, le hizo una seña con la cara pero pareció no entender. Sin darse tiempos de explicar, Yu empujó con brusquedad al jardinero fuera de la silla de madera y se la llevó para usarla para trabar para la puerta. Si por sí sola no era una resistencia muy grande contra la fuerza de un exorcista, por lo menos le prometía durar algunos momentos mientras hacía su trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia el jardinero y lo cogió del hombro para levantarlo a su altura, otra vez le dirigía ésa feroz y amenazadora mirada que infundía un miedo atroz, lleno de promesas de dolor y violencia. Si el hombre no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con el improvisado interrogatorio, el exorcista iba a descartar aquella faceta que podía describirlo como 'humano'.

–Ahora, vayamos pregunta por pregunta.–su mirada era amarga, escondía una sed violenta, pero por alguna razón no bastó para intimidar al jardinero.–¿Quién es ésa mujer?

–No.

–Sólo su nombre. Quiero su nombre.

–No.

–¿Por qué, carajo? ¿Por qué te rehusas a decirme, Vincent Woods? ¿Qué carajo ocultas?

–¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?–exclamó el jardinero, entrando en un estado de impaciencia, aparentemente había perdido la tranquilidad y seguridad.–En todo caso, ¿quién eres?

–Sea quien sea yo, maldito, tú me quieres muerto.–dijo golpeando la mesa sin contener su rabia, dio un impacto tan fuerte que la rompió como papel.–No sé quién eres tú, pero tú... tú fuiste quien me contactó. Sabes quién soy.

Woods bajó la mirada, pensó un poco más tranquilo, cerró sus pesados párpados y limpió con su mano sana el sudor que corría en su frente. Suspiró con pesadez y talló su ojo, muy lentamente se quiso dar el valor de mirarle al exorcista a los ojos.

–No tengo nada qué decirte. Eres el tipo equivocado, no podrías ser 'él'. No estarías preguntando su nombre en primer lugar. Tú y yo no nos conocemos, y éste interrogatorio no tiene sentido.

–Tú me buscaste, cabrón.–Kanda volvió a agarrarle la ropa, el cuello del hombre, lo acercó a su cara, escupiendo cada palabra frente su rostro.–Querías matarme por alguna razón. ¡Vas a decirme todo lo que necesito saber, aunque te tenga que arrancar la piel de tu carne!

–Lo siento, pero no hay forma que tú seas 'él'. Compartes su personalidad y todo, ¡pero no eres él! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres un maldito asiático! ¡Eres muy joven, podrías incluso ser su hijo! O dime, ¿a qué cortesana china habrá ése cabrón fornicado para tenerte a ti?

De forma predecible, Kanda se vio obligado a dirigir un fortísimo puñetazo a la cara del jardinero, haciéndole caer al suelo, y ahí no terminó la ofensa, el exorcista insatisfecho propició un pisotón tremendo a la pierna del hombre mayor, posiblemente fracturándole de forma irremediable. Sin embargo éste se tragó todos sus gritos, probándose mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. O simplemente no quería darle el gusto a su agresor de mostrarle su sufrimiento.

–Cuida tus palabras.

–No puedes ser él...–jadeó Vincent, apenas capaz de mantenerse sentado al suelo, gravemente herido.–No hay forma de que tú seas...

Kanda se volvió a acercar, a lo que el jardinero se puso a la defensiva, preparándose para lo que fuera a pasarle.

–Lo único que quiero... es encontrarla.–murmuró la oscura voz de Yu. Vincent se le quedó mirando perplejo e incrédulo... su rostro magullado y sangrante evolucionando a ira y resentimiento.

–Ella lo prometió esperarlo por siempre, ¿y sólo vienes aquí para saber cuál era su nombre? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la mereces? ¿Qué te hace pensar que perteneces a ella cuando has olvidado su nombre y su corazón? No tienes derecho a estar a su lado. ¡No tiene derecho a tenerla, si la va abandonar por una guerra perdida!

Eran celos. Lo que movía a Vincent Woods... fue el envidiar el corazón de una mujer que no era suya. Ahora Kanda comprendía.

–¿Acaso tú crees merecerla mejor?–reclamó el más joven.–¿Tienes idea del infierno al que me dispuse pasar toda mi vida por ella? ¿Tú crees que estoy en éste cuerpo por puro gusto? ¿Tú crees que maté a mi mejor amigo por nada? ¿Crees que sigo estando vivo porque quiero? ¡TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE SOY AHORA ES POR ELLA!

Ésas declaraciones dejaron silente a Woods.

–¿Todo lo que te quedaba era el amor que sientes por ella?–preguntó con su marchito timbre.

–Entiéndeme, bastardo. Sólo quiero encontrarla.–nuevamente tomó el cuello de la ropa del otro hombre.–Sólo quiero verla, quiero comprobar que ella no es una 'ilusión'. Quiero saber que ella siempre fue real y que yo también lo fui.–susurró débilmente, aflojando su brutal agarre al cuello de la ropa del hombre.–Si quieres mi compasión, muéstrame la tuya, dime dónde está, quién es. No pido más. Ni siquiera me interesa saber mi nombre... sólo ella y nada más.

En lo que Woods volvió a incorporarse y miró directamente los negros ojos del más joven.

–Sólo concédeme un deseo, quiero fumar mi último cigarrillo, antes de decirte e irme a prisión. Encarcelado nunca me dejarían hacerlo.

Kanda suspiró, evidentemente apaciguado.–... Está bien. Sólo por ésta vez.

–Hace más bastantes años ya, por mi hermano en la Orden, conocí a un exorcista amigo... él estaba casado con una bella mujer. Era la doncella más hermosa que yo jamás había visto.–buscó en su bolsillo la caja de cigarros, sólo auxiliándose con una mano debido a que la otra estaba rota, puso el pequeño cigarro en su boca y continuó hablando.–Una vez que la guerra les tuvo que separar, de poco sirvió mi consuelo. Hicieron una promesa, que volverían a encontrarse en aquel campo de flores, y ella le esperaría al final de la guerra. Incluso muerta... ella le esperaría...–ésas últimas palabras le dieron un retortijón horrible al estómago de Kanda, porque realmente no deseaba pensar que 'ella' estuviera muerta. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo que él vio en su mente, nunca fue un sueño. Todo, tal cual revelaba Vincent, siempre fue real.

–¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿En dónde está ése campo de flores?

Encendió el cerillo con la mano temblando, Kanda recordó algo malo, fue azotado por un mal presentimiento. Por alguna razón, se le oprimió el estómago, pero no lograba recordar qué era ése temor o cuidado del que se puso alerta. La pequeña lumbre del cerillo fue a encender la punta del cigarrillo que a Vincent tenía en la boca. Con cuidado succionó a su interior y dejó el humo salir por su nariz. No soltó en un sólo momento el cerillo, tampoco se había molestado en apagarla aún.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sea tuya. No la mereces... y yo tampoco.–Kanda observó que el cerillo aún prendido fue disparado por un chasquido de los dedos de Woods, voló hacia la estufa, donde se concentraba el olor a gas que anteriormente había ignorado.

–Maldito seas.–había reaccionado demasiado tardó, intentó correr hacia la estufa con la esperanza de detener a tiempo el cerillo. Antes de un segundo, una explosión de llamas se expandió hacia toda la habitación de la cocina, fue impactado contra la pared, cubría su rostro con sus brazos para evitar que el fuego dañara su vista.

La estufa voló en pedazos, los metales fueron disparados a diferentes partes del sótano. Kanda sintió que pedazos candentes atravesaban su cuerpo. Una pieza larga y puntiaguda lo empaló a la pared, una pieza que había dado justo debajo de su yugular, entonces se volvió un suplicio respirar. Y no podía quitársela, un nuevo impacto sobre su cabeza le impedía concentrar sus pensamientos razonables en mover su mano y remover el fierro caliente.

La cocina se convirtió en un horno del infierno. Su cabeza ardía, no podía pensar no podía moverse y la sangre desbordaba por todas parte de su cuerpo.

Escuchó el impacto de una puerta abrirse, seguida de un grito desesperado que no logró formular, debido a la fuerte colisión que acababa de sufrir su cabeza. No podía controlar su propio cuerpo y todo se iba desvaneciendo hacia una inestable inconsciencia. Intentó con algo más fácil, usar sus ojos.

Sólo podía usar uno de sus ojos, de eso estaba consciente. El izquierdo se negaba a responderle, y era justo ahí donde el horrible dolor se acumulaba y no podía pensar claramente. Ya no sentía su propio cuerpo entonces. Vio una silueta plateada venir a cubrirlo a él del calor con un manto blanco, en lo que su nublada vista ensangrentada vislumbraba un rostro conocido, el de un muchacho de pelo albo.

–Resiste, idiota... Ya te sacaré de aquí...–fue la voz que escuchó antes que el tormento ardiente en su cabeza volviera en potencia latente, inundó su ser con un sufrimiento más lejano a la realidad. Escuchaba también los gemidos, los jadeos esforzados y la tos, todo perteneciente al mismo joven.

–Estúpido _Moyashi._..–logró pronunciar antes de perderse en la nada, justo cuando su cabeza fuera liberada brutalmente de ése fierro que la había atravesado.

* * *

25 de Junio

Una vez más, se encontraba aquí. La habitación de la matriz, lugar de nacimiento para todos los apóstoles artificiales, hecho una carnicería humana, habían cuerpos despedazados en todos los rincones, agentes de Crow, científicos e investigadores. Veía a ése niño sonreír tan inocentemente, tan inconsciente de que había entrado a un estado de demencia del que no podía escapar.

–_Me alegra mucho verte otra vez._– Había asesinado a Edgar Chan Martin, tal vez el único científico del Sexto Instituto a quien de verdad se acercó más que ninguno a ser llamado como 'padre' por los dos pequeños apóstoles. Alma, dentro de su insania, mató a Edgar. ¿Pero qué hizo a éste hombre menos culpable que los demás? ¿Su profundo arrepentimiento y culpabilidad? ¿El cariño que les regalaba a él y Alma cuando no tenían que forzarlos a dolorosas pruebas de sincronización con Inocencia? No importaba si él de verdad quiso a estos niños, no pudo evitarles el sufrimiento y sus manos nunca estarían limpias de las atrocidades que cometían en éste instituto. Él tuvo que perecer, porque al final un juez con apariencia de niño decidió que era justo que muriera para pagar por sus pecados.

–_Pero lo siento, no tengo otra opción mas que matarte._–Sonrió con tristeza el niño. Dirigió su mortífero ataque hacia él.

–_¿Alma?_–Cortó su brazo, lo azotó contra la pared, lo mató una y otra vez, agujereando con una mortal tenaza de tijera que era su brazo. Fue bañado en sangre, masacrado por su único amigo mientras sabía que no podía y no quería defenderse. Temió tener que pelear contra Alma, porque él era 'importante'. Quiso sacar a Alma de éste infierno, porque sabía que el mundo hostil que le esperaba terminaría destruyéndolo si permanecía solo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, había perdido la razón, había perdido todo aquello que le daba derecho a llamarse 'Alma'. El recuperar sus memorias originales le trastornó, destruyó lo único que le quedaba de cordura, así que se liberó la bestia.

–_¿... por eso los mataste?... Incluso a Edgar; no me digas ¿mataste a todos en el Instituto?_–El pequeño niño se hirió a sí mismo con las letales deformaciones de su brazo, acuchillando su cuerpo para demostrar lo inútil que era suicidarse.

–_No importa cuántas veces lo destruya... Mi cuerpo no dejará de regenerarse_.–Lágrimas, Alma estaba llorando por la impotencia, el odio, el dolor acumulado en su corazón.–_¡No se detendrá, Yu!_

Se acercó, esperaba consolarlo. Pero debió verlo venir, su propio amigo usaría ése brazo deforme y mortal para atravesarlo, unir sus cuerpos mortalmente. Lloraba más. Su mundo se inundó de lágrimas y sangre.–_Vamos a morir juntos..._

Pero no quería morir, no aquí, no así, no ahora. Tenía tantos deseos de encontrarse con 'ésa persona', quería demasiado aferrarse al pensamiento de estar con ella. Tenía que estar ahí con ella cuando todas las flores nacieran, aún si envejecían. Quería conocerla otra vez, porque sabía que ella fue real. Quería comprobar que su promesa existió.

"_No quiero morir. _"

Se tuvo que levantar con la espada en alto. No iba a permitirle a éste niño cometer esto.–_Lo siento. Quiero vivir... ¡INLUSO SI TENGO QUE DESTRUIRTE!_–las lágrimas no cesarían, la sangre tampoco. Pero esto lo hacía por amor, porque amaba a ésa persona, ésa memoria y quería envejecer lo suficiente para verla una vez más. Alma simplemente se convertiría en una memoria más.

Era solamente un sueño más, otro vuelo hacia el pasado que su subconsciente le obligaba a repasar. No lo lograba resolver ¿había algo que él había faltado en reflexionar tras éstos diez largos años de vida?

–¿Kanda?–irrumpió una nueva voz, su cuerpo reaccionó al reconocerlo. Ya no estaba en el mundo del pasado, ahora sus sentidos debían pertenecer nuevamente al presente. Solamente fue capaz de abrir solo su ojo derecho, parpadeando repetidamente por la luz blanca que le rodeaba. Movió lentamente su cuello magullado a la dirección donde escuchó la voz provenir.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?–fue lo primero que preguntó al ver la cara de Allen Walker, quien tenía un par de parches en su cara que señalaban que en algún momento se lastimó. Debían ser quemaduras; y aún conservaba el mismo collarín que le vio la última vez. Estaba sentado al lado de su cama de enfermería.

Yu notó su propio estado, aparentemente tenía vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo el lado izquierdo de su cara. Aunque aún se sentía anonado, ya podía deducir qué tipo de heridas tendría ahora mismo.

–Menos mal. Estás mejor.–dijo el niño, pero no tenía una expresión parecida al alivio ni nada, más bien parecía estar perturbado por algo.

–¿Cuánto llevo aquí?–sentía un picazón persistente en su garganta, que cayó en la cuenta que también seguía herida.

–Unos cuatro días... –respondió el vigilante de Walker, quien parecía tan inalterable como siempre; pero al parecer tenía algunas marcas de quemadura en su cara, igual que el niño.

–Ah. Entonces completaron la misión sin mí.–no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, le dio poca importancia por unos momentos, porque ahora mismo no estaba realmente pensando. Sentía una especie de vacío en su cabeza. Observó cómo el niño albino se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo al apretar los puños de sus manos.

–¿Como demonios suponías que continuáramos la misión contigo en tus condiciones?–farfulló despectivamente Allen, dirigiéndole no una mirada de odio, sino de miedo al otro exorcista en cama. Kanda arqueó un ceja.–¡Sólo mírate, imbécil! ¿Te das cuenta que tienes la mitad de tu cara vendada? ¡Tenías un maldito fierro atravesándote la cabezota! ¡Y tenías otro tubo atravesando tu cuello!...

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso te desilusiona que no me haya muerto por eso?–le espetó al chico con rudeza. El niño se quedó callado y suspiró frustrado. Parecía cargar una gran cantidad de estrés ahora mismo.

–Estuviste muerto en mis brazos por más de media hora dentro de ése sótano.–la mirada de Allen estaba seria, pero podía reflejarse un miedo sobrenatural en ello.–Estabas atorado contra la pared, no te podía sacar de ahí... me desesperé, porque creía que estabas muerto... pero te tenía que sacar de ahí. Te removí las piezas de fierro y estuve viendo tus heridas, pero estabas muerto ahí mismo... ugh...–el estúpido era un delicado niño. Por tan poco tal vez sufrió un trauma, pero bien, tenía que enterarse algún día de las capacidades del cuerpo de Yu Kanda.–¿Qué demonios eres tú? ¿Qué son los Segundos Exorcistas?

Y le atacaba con la gran pregunta; tenía que ser hijo de la madre que lo parió. Kanda solamente volteó a otro lado. Iba a tener que respondérselo tarde o temprano... pero ¿este no era el tema con el que le estuvo jodiendo desde antes del incidente en el sexto piso? Estaba derrotado por la terquedad del _moyashi_. Y tan estúpidamente terco era que ya ni le importaba que su niñero anduviera escuchando.

Pero entonces, lo recordó. Fue como un rayo que electrocutó su razonamiento. La casa del jardinero, la cocina en el sótano, el gas se incendió y la estufa explotó. Estaba interrogando a Vincent Woods, el hombre que le envió los mensajes por medio de flores de loto. Kanda dio casi un salto fuera de su cama.

–¿Qué le pasó al jardinero? ¿Dónde se está?

–... ¿Vincent Woods?...–parecía difícil para éste niñato hablar, cosa que desesperaba a Kanda, y también parecía muy molesto porque le cambiara tan repentinamente el tema de conversación.–Él murió calcinado en ése sótano, creo que... cuando explotó la estufa.

Fue exactamente como una violenta ráfaga. Una ira tan fuerte como una tormenta, azotó su pequeño pedazo de sanidad, el herido gritó de frustración, maldiciendo a dios y al demonio con todo el aire de sus pulmones, volteó la cama de una patada y casi mató a otro paciente cercano cuando derribó varios muebles del uso de la enfermería.

–¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ÉSE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ÉSE PERRO BASTARDO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!–parecía una especie de niño rabioso que echaba sobre todo el mundo su berrinche, nadie comprendía el porqué, de dónde provenía la raíz de ésa furia ciega.

Allen tuvo que ser el único en ofrecerse para controlar al endemoniado aludido. Link también ayudó. Trataron de tranquilizarlo tomándolo de los brazos, el inspector alemán trató por la espalda, con los brazos arrestó sus hombros, Allen por lo tanto, después de ser pateado en el estómago, devolvió un puñetazo al abdomen del otro exorcista, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin poder por unos segundos.

–¡Cálmate! ¿Qué demonios te sucede Kanda? ¿Cuál asunto tenías con ése hombre?–exclamó el albino, mientras intentaba retener el ataque histérico de su compañero exorcista. Kanda inhalaba y exhalaba violentamente a un compás extremado.

–Todo lo que él quería... todo lo que él quiso fue evitar que yo la encontrara...–murmuró entre dientes, dejando espacio para sus jadeos, aflojó su tensión en los músculos, sólo para engañar al inspector Link para que lo soltara. Kanda se arrebató rápidamente y se apartó de ellos.–¡Déjenme solo!–ni los constantes regaños de las enfermeras lo frenaron a él de dirigirse al baño del área.

Entró estrepitosamente, justo cuando un imbécil estaba en el urinario, con solamente una asertiva mirada lo ahuyentó fuera del baño de enfermos. Se miró al espejo, su cara presentaba ligeras marcas de quemaduras y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta en vendajes blancos. ¿Cuántos días dijo el imbécil rubio que habían pasado? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Entonces por qué seguía teniendo éstas heridas?

Arrancó con brusquedad los apretados vendajes de su rostro, soltando su largo cabello que una generosa cantidad había sido cortada también, no excesivamente. Al final removió el parche de algodón que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

–Mierda. Esto no es bueno.–faltaba su ojo, por lo menos la mayor parte de él. Su cuenca izquierda estaba prácticamente vacía, solamente se encontraba el dañado párpado, en su interior los nervios del ojo apenas se regeneraban y se sentía muy seco. En cuatro días, ése órgano ocular no se había regenerado por completo. Tampoco se habían curado por completo las heridas en su cuerpo.–Mierda.–maldijo nuevamente.

¿Por qué estaba tardando más de cuatro días en curarse? Hacía dos meses, heridas como éstas hubieran sanado por completo en éste periodo de tiempo. No tenía sentido... No, sí había una explicación, y le asustaba admitirlo. Su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando, tal como le dijo Komui. Observó con cuidado su hombro derecho. La tinta negra del sello de 'Om'(1) se había expandido mucho más, ya podía verlo cubrir tres cuartos de su cuello y en su brazo derecho ya alcanzaba hasta su codo. Kanda sintió su sangre congelarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba ahora? Tenía que ir a ver su reloj de tiempo. Si el tiempo no era suficiente... _entonces él ya no podría_... El tan sólo pensarlo, hacía que su mente hirviera, mordía su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

"_No, espera. Tienes que calmarte. Debes de controlarte. No hagas un teatro, estúpido._" se decía a sí mismo, mientras inhalaba profundamente, bajó su cara para evitar mirarse en el espejo. Cerró sus párpados y pensó en frío. No debía sucumbir a sus emociones violentas, porque en una de esas rabietas él podría empeorar su estado mental. Podría lastimarse más a sí mismo que a los demás y no le convenía cuando ya de por sí tenía la mala fama de ser un rufián agresivo dentro de la orden de exorcistas.

Iba a meditarlo con más tranquilidad. Necesitaba la meditación pronto, o si no se volvería loco.

–¿Kanda?–el muchacho británico entró al baño, con más calma y cuidado, tal vez esperando no alterar más el estado de su compañero. Se encontraba claramente preocupado por él, o si no, interesado.–Será mejor que te vuelvas a la enfermería. Ya sabes cómo se pone la jefa de enfermeras...–se iba a ir, porque tal vez le incomodaba verlo sin los vendajes

–Oye tú...–llamó la amarga voz de Kanda, entonces Allen se quedó quieto justo ahí.–¿Por qué viniste?

–¿Qué dices?

–Te repito, pendejo: ¿por qué viniste aquí? ¿Para qué me pagas la visita?

–Serás idiota...–murmuró el muchacho apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, miraba casi tomando en broma la seriedad de Yu Kanda. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, sonriendo con ironía, casi como si odiara tener que sonreír.–No lo sé. Quizás porque somos compañeros. Yo te saqué de ése lugar, naturalmente te quiero visitar para ver cómo andas.

–Lenalee no te va a matar si no me visitas, zopenco.–respondió Kanda molesta mientras se volvía al lavabo bajo el espejo, abrió la llave del grifo para echarse agua a las quemaduras de su cara.

–Vengo aquí por voluntad propia, soberano idiota.

–Apréndete nuevos insultos. Pareces una nena maldiciendo.

–... Cómete mi verga, imbécil.–escuchó Kanda antes de voltearse violentamente a ver la puerta del baño cerrarse con estrépito, luego oía al mojigato Howard Link llamarle la atención al muchacho por usar un lenguaje tan hostil. Sí, seguramente los escuchó desde afuera, como debía ser su deber.

Kanda sonrió, sólo momentáneamente. No se imaginó que el moyashi fuera ser capaz de decir algo más fuerte que la palabra 'idiota', siendo tan inclinado a su falsa caballerosidad moralmente aceptada por todos. Rió por dentro. No se imaginaba qué cara hubieran puesto los amigos de ése chico si le hubieran escuchado decirle algo tan vulgar.

Pero ésa eventual vacilación fue corta, su concentración se volvió de nuevo hacia su terrible estado físico. La enfermera se vio obligada a seguirlo hasta el interior del baño y le regañó severamente por haberse quitado los vendajes, propinándole un brusco jalón de oreja.

Le fueron a vendar nuevamente la cara después de habérsela limpiado duramente, la sádica enfermera parecía disfrutar cuando usaba el alcohol para las heridas más feas. Y sin mencionar la horrible pomada para las quemaduras, que no sólo apestaba, sino que ardía igual que el infierno sobre su cara. ¿De qué rayos estaba hecha ésa crema del demonio? ¿Ácido?

* * *

No iba a olvidar la desesperación que sintió aquel día cuando tuvo que sumergirse a ésa cocina en llamas, cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Kanda clavado por dos fierros en la pared, uno en la cara otro sobre su yugular. Y todavía vivo, sólo para que las llamas bestiales lo quemaran. Se movió como pudo, protegiendo con la Inocencia del Payaso su cuerpo de ése fuego infernal mientras intentaba sacarle ése pedazo de metal ardiente, sin importar que su mano se quemara. Se manchó de su sangre, pero no le importó.

Ni siquiera le importaba si aún seguía vivo. La única lógica que Allen obedecía en ésos momentos era mantener ése cuerpo a salvo mientras la casa se reducía a cenizas. Aguantó ahí por más de media hora mientras su oído estaba pegado al pecho de su compañero. El corazón no latía.

Por él, por el tipo que lo empujó de un sexto piso, lloró. Lo sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, ahogó su secreto llanto sobre él. Continuó con aquel drama humano hasta que escuchó el sonido de respiración provenir del cadáver. Miró nuevamente la cabeza agujerada del exorcista, los tejidos y los huesos volvían a crecer, regenerándose lentamente mientras él observaba. Allen jamás había visto algo similar, aparte de una traumática experiencia con Road Kamelot.

Se preguntó a sí mismo: ¿acaso Kanda era humano? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Pero tenía sentido. Sabía que Kanda tenía un cuerpo sobrenatural, sólo que jamás le vio de cerca. El extraño tatuaje en su pecho, su rápida recuperación de heridas terribles. Todo tenía sentido. Y el hecho que Alma estuviera vivo tenía más sentido aún.

Lo estuvo a punto de olvidar.

Cuando sacó a Kanda de la casa destruida, se le concedió el permiso de abrir un portal para llevar a Kanda al hospital de los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura; luego que Drusilla despertó fue a guiarlo a él con Link y Marie a la Rama Norteamericana de la Orden, donde supuestamente se encontraba Alma escondido. Era una enorme fortaleza ubicada en medio del pintoresco desierto de Arizona, era como una pirámide oscura, mucho más grande que las que estaban en Egipto juntas. Por supuesto, tenía un sistema de vigilancia y seguridad sumamente estricto, tal vez más fuerte que el de los Cuarteles Generales.

Fue una visita breve y solamente estuvo ahí para abrirles el portal hacia la Orden Oscura. Se encontró con Johnny y Reever, los dos parecían muy estresados pero también aliviados de que fueran a volver rápidamente al Cuartel General. Pero fueron saludos cortos, a Allen le interesaba mirar todas las secciones del lugar, pero a pesar de su insistencia, no pudo ir más allá de la cafetería. Además, el lugar estaba infestado por agentes de Crow, especialmente a la entrada del área de ciencias, como si estuvieran protegiendo el lugar. Allen ya se lo estaba imaginando.

Estaban vigilando al lugar donde resguardaban a Alma.

Al volver a los Cuarteles Generales, fue a visitar al hospital a su compañero herido. Kanda aún permanecía inconsciente, aunque su estado aún era considerado 'crítico' estaba notoriamente mejor que hacía tres días. Marie estuvo cercano a él por esos días entonces. Pero con la vigía de Link, Allen estaba seguro que no podía hacerle preguntas de los temas que quería conocer.

Aún así, un día después desobedeció a su sentido común y decidió prácticamente exclamar ésa pregunta en mitad de la enfermería y al mismísimo Kanda, sin cuidado de que su vigilante estuviera ahí. Era lo que él quería saber desde hacía medio mes, qué eran exactamente los Segundos Exorcistas. Marie parecía conocer el tema, y Kanda siendo él mismo uno, debía saberlo todo... pero ¿era correcto del todo enterarse de qué trataba esto?

Estuvo casi todo el resto del día sentado en la cafetería, los pensamientos redujeron su velocidad al comer. Link notaba cada detalle, por mirar de tan cerca al joven ya podía leer perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de Allen. Había cierta tensión entre ellos, no se habían hablado el uno al otro en varias horas... hasta que finalmente Allen decidió arriesgarse para dejarse de juegos silenciosos con su inspector.

–Oye Link, ¿tú sabes qué son los Segundos Exorcistas?

–Es lo mismo que le preguntaste a Yu Kanda ésta mañana ¿no?

–¿Te parece que él andará de humor para responderme? Tú has de saber algo ¿no?

–Walker, éste no es tema de conversación para la hora de comer.

–Pero hace dos horas que terminamos de comer. Has estado leyendo desde entonces.

–... Sí. Yo sé algo acerca de los Segundos Exorcistas. Pero mi información en limitada, igual a la que de alguna forma haya llegado a ti. ¿De dónde escuchaste hablar de ello?

–Lo escuché del Departamento de Ciencias.–mintió rápidamente. Ya se había tenido previsto que su inspector iba a hacerle ésa pregunta.–Escuché que Kanda era 'uno de los Segundos'.

–Como ya te lo dije, mi información acerca de ése tema es limitada. Te diré todo lo que sé sólo si prometes que dejarás de acosar a Yu Kanda y no te escaparás otra vez de mi vigilancia ¿de acuerdo, Walker?

Asintió, otra vez deshonestamente. No importaba qué dijera Howard Link, Allen siempre iba a buscar uno u otra forma de salir de la supervisión permanente de su inspector. Se sentía demasiado bien el ser libre como para poder negarse a ésa tentación otra vez.

Link se sentó con más comodidad sobre la silla del comedor, acortando la distancia que venía entre él y el exorcista, procurando así que al murmurar no fuera nadie a escuchar la conversación. Howard tenía sus razones para tomar estas precauciones. Allen puso su oído lo más atento que pudo.

–Verás, el proyecto de Segundos Exorcistas fue una 'medida' tomada por Central hace muchos años con el fin de crear más acomodadores de Inocencia. Siempre han tenido en la Orden problemas con la terrible escasez de exorcistas, por ello debían crear más. Fueron las familias Epstein y Chan las que se encargaron de desarrollar el proyecto bajo el mando de los Lvellie... Desconozco qué procesos tomaban para crearlos, pero nacían con un cuerpo increíblemente fuerte y prácticamente indestructible. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero Yu Kanda tiene la capacidad ilimitada de regenerar su cuerpo aún de heridas fatales, incluso regenerarse de la misma muerte.–Allen comprendía entonces, eso lo explicaba más o menos bien, aunque aún no se hacía a la idea de que Kanda no fuera humano.–Exorcistas con ésas condiciones sobrehumanas era de gran conveniencia para la Guerra Santa... pero ninguno de los apóstoles podía sincronizarse con la Inocencia y terminaban siendo fracasos repetitivos. El proyecto de los Segundos Exorcistas fue cancelado tras un incidente donde todos los científicos fueron asesinados; uno de los apóstoles enloqueció y destruyó toda el área. Y como ya te estarás figurando, Walker, Yu Kanda es el único sobreviviente, el único Segundo que ha logrado sincronizarse con Inocencia y el único experimento exitoso de años y años de trabajo.

Se tomó varios segundos para digerirse todo ello. Simplemente era difícil de creer que Yu Kanda haya sido 'creado', que tal vez él no fuera completamente humano. También estaba la familia Epstein, la familia Chan. Pero más importante que eso, el apóstol que enloqueció y mató a todos...

–¿Qué pasa? Tu pediste que te contara lo que sabía...–replicó Link, reconociendo la perturbación en el rostro del jovencito.

–No es eso... Link ¿tú sabes quién era el apóstol que enloqueció?

–No sé su nombre. Pero lo más fiable es que Yu Kanda lo haya exterminado.–sí, Allen ya lo sabía, ya sabía quién era. De quien hablaba era de Alma, y no estaba muerto como habían informado al resto del mundo. Incluso Link, quien era un fiel ayudante de Lvellie no supiera de la existencia de Alma.

–Creía que ellos no podían morir.–mencionó Allen, en su baja voz se encendió un tono de desafío a la lógica o verdad manipulada que dijo su supervisor.

–Probablemente tuvieron que cremar su cuerpo. No lo sé. Debieron destruir su cuerpo con tal de que le fuera imposible regenerarse otra vez...–respondió Link seriamente.–Muy bien, ya es todo, Walker. Sólo quiero que cumplas tu parte de la promesa.

–No te preocupes, Link. Lo haré.

* * *

1 de Julio

Los sonidos que ella hacía después de hacer el amor, eran casi armoniosos, porque no eran ruidosos ni irritantes. Tal vez era de las pequeñas cosas que disfrutaba de la compañía de Emilia Galmar. Pero el día de hoy, ni ésta inusual rutina de 'amor' había sido suficiente para calmar sus inquietudes.

No le gustaba ir a a la habitación de la joven tutora para tener relaciones con ella, porque la verdad él no se sentía cómodo con la decoración. Era demasiada luz, demasiado rosada, y lo irritaba mucho. Pero ésta vez no era ningún aspecto dentro de la habitación lo que lo incomodaba ahora. No se sentía bien hacerlo. No eran náuseas, tampoco sentía dolor cuando entraba. Había algo en él que andaba mal, su consciencia le dejaba intranquilo, abstraído de ésta dama delicada, a la que ya debió haberse acostumbrado por las contadas ocasiones que pasaba tiempo a solas con ella.

En su primera vez, los dos lo hicieron torpemente, porque no tenían la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo bien. Eran jóvenes y inexpertos. Pero tras la tercera vez, aprendieron a cogerle el ritmo. Sin embargo, no existía una sola vez en la que Kanda no se cuestionara por qué se dejaba a sí mismo hacerse esto.

"_Bastardo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle el amor a ésta mujer cuando hiciste una promesa a otra?_" Se decía mil veces a sí mismo mientras seguía encarcelado por las piernas blancas de Emilia, sus gemidos volviéndose más acalorados mientras él apenas emitía lánguidos gruñidos.

Procuraban hacerlo rápido, dado que ella no contaba con mucho tiempo que perder si pretendía preparar la educación de su protegido, Timothy. Y Kanda normalmente no tenía tiempo para enlazar relaciones con otras personas, por lo que su interacción con Emilia, aunque era particularmente distinta a otros miembros de la Orden, no quería alargarla mucho más de lo necesario.

Al termino, después de que se hubieran desprendido los deliciosos perfumes del éxtasis máximo, sin demora comenzaron a arreglarse nuevamente.

Suspiró tranquila mientras rodaba hacia el otro lado de su cama. Kanda no perdió su tiempo y recogió de nuevo sus ropas sin importarle el contacto creado por su propio sudor con la ropa de algodón seca.

–Hoy... ¿no te has sentido bien?–preguntó Emilia otra vez cuando se ponía la ropa interior limpia de su cajón. Como él se empeñaba a darle la espalda a la señorita Galmar.–Te veías muy tenso, ¿te estresa algo?

–Se supone que tenemos sexo porque estamos estresados.–respondió con muy mal humor el exorcista, como si estuviera regalando una respuesta demasiado obvia. Con la cuerda roja que guardaba, hizo su peinado de la cola de caballo que siempre acostumbraba.

–Tontito...–con ése usual cariño, la francesa le dio un golpecito en su cabeza con lo que parecía el mango de una sombrilla que tenía a la mano.–Me gustaría que saliéramos mañana a la ciudad. Podemos pasarla muy bien ahí.

–Como sea.

–¿Es eso un sí o un no?

–Me da la impresión que voy a estar más ocupado cazando Akumas que tomando tu brazo, pero no hay de otra.–realmente no estaba prometiendo nada. De todos modos planeaba dejarla plantada, o buscaría la forma de que alguien más la acompañara. Mañana no tenía ganas de andar como el gorila guardián de Emilia.

–Será divertido, ya verás.–pero probablemente era la actitud de Emilia lo que haría todo esto más difícil. Ya lo había meditado por días, y decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con ella. Pero como la tutora francesa era demasiado buena y se preocupaba justamente por él, siendo que siempre buscaba una forma de animarlo o entenderlo; iba a sentirse muy mal si le rompía el corazón... pero tenía que. Emilia merecía a un hombre normal y amoroso, no a un frío imbécil.

–Hasta luego.–se despidió al cerrar la puerta tras él, ni siquiera se esperó a que ella terminara de cambiarse de ropa. Muy para el desagrado de Kanda, vio cómo habían en tres direcciones diferentes agentes de Crow, vigilando la puerta de Emilia Galmar.–¿Qué me ven? Malditos _voyeurs_(2).

Sí, recordaba que se encontraba bajo vigilancia desde ése incidente que hubo en el sexto piso del área de habitaciones. Los Crow vigilaban el comportamiento violento del exorcista, para evitar otro 'accidente' como ése. Pero sí eran idiotas. Si había a un pendejo a quien debían realmente vigilar era a Allen Walker, por ser el Decimocuarto Noé.

¿Por qué no decía nada al respecto, entonces? ¿Por qué no lo denunció con Komui en aquel momento? Se suponía que este asunto era importante. Se suponía que Decimocuarto podía ser peligroso para la Orden Oscura. Incluso el mismísimo lo provocó, lo retó a matarle. ¿Eso no le hacía alguien de peligro?

Tocó con sus yemas de los dedos sus delgados labios, presionó levemente justo del mismo modo que hizo Decimocuarto en ése momento, antes de que fuera a arrojarlo del sexto piso. El tacto era suave, recordaba, casi gentil y cuidadoso, pero también fue sugestivo. Recordó ésa retorcida sonrisa pintada en la cara de Allen Walker. Detestaba ésa sonrisa tan característica de los Noé. Mordió sus dedos, odiándose a sí mismo por pensar en ello. ¿Qué andaba mal con él?

Kanda caminó vagando por el cuartel, pasando por alto el área de entrenamiento y la cafetería. Salió al exterior de la enorme base de la Orden Oscura, puesta cercana al mar. Por alguna razón, se recargó sobre el balaústre que daba vista al mundo oceánico, mirar ése gris cielo y oscuro gigante de agua que cantaba sin palabras le tranquilizaba de una manera increíble. Le brindaba una paz interna.

"_Debería meditar mejor aquí._"

No habían muchas personas que frecuentaran por este lugar, así que ir por la playa de abajo no iba a ser mala idea si lo que buscaba era estar solo. Había una ruta larga por escaleras de piedra hasta la arena mojada de la playa, donde escaseaban las rocas y las olas violentas. Con Emilia vino aquí una vez, pero el gusto le duró poco, porque ella fue picada por un cangrejo y tuvo que cargarla de vuelta a los cuarteles. Obviamente no iba a venir a éste lugar seguido, si no, entonces lo volvería una novedad y lo popularizaría. Y eso era lo último que él deseaba.

Se deshizo de sus botas y caminó descalzo sobre la arena, era una sensación agradable sentirla en la planta de sus pies, cuando no pisaba caracoles o bichos extraños. Y por alguna razón, se llevaba a Mugen consigo, para no estar 'solo'.

Desde hacía algunos días ya se había calmado. Podría ser que desde hace cinco días el _Moyashi_ fue enviado a otra misión nueva, tal vez no volvería por algún tiempo. Era preferible así. Pero lo había pensado, estuvo meditando mucho lo que Allen dijo aquella vez. Se negó a creerlo y aún se resistía a ésa pamplina de historia. Kanda jamás vio a Allen como alguien sincero. Sólo un cobarde que sonreía para caerle bien a la gente, nada más.

Allen Walker sólo era un niño melindroso que se daba aires de afable, pretendía preocuparse por todas las personas humanas que se encontraba (todas, sin excepción). Siempre noble y caballeroso, siempre un ciego optimista. Era un iluso que sólo deseaba hacerles ver el lado brillante de las cosas, discriminando el sufrimiento y la maldad en el ser humano. Un estúpido, por creer que los únicos malvados eran los, Akuma, los del Clan Noé y el Conde Milenario. Los verdaderos malvados eran y siempre habían sido los seres humanos.

Y luego quiso insinuar con querer ayudarle ¿con qué propósito?

¿Qué beneficios quería Allen Walker de montarle un cuento así acerca de Alma?

Pero debió pensarlo más profundo. ¿Cómo pudo Allen deducir que él había sido quien mató a Alma? Solamente mencionó que estaba muerto, pero Allen de algún modo supo que la culpa la cargaba él. Marie no pudo haberle traicionado. Le respetaba demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Quizás. Solamente quizás el albino había dicho la verdad. Quizás Alma seguía vivo, tal vez en algún lugar de la Rama Americana... ¿pero por qué?

Cierto. Había agarrado a Allen del cuello y trató de estrangularlo antes de dejarle explicar.

Ahora mismo se sentía como un grandísimo estúpido.

* * *

(1).– Hice un poquito de investigación acerca del símbolo que tiene Kanda en su pecho, que en realidad es la sílaba 'Om' o 'Aum', que es un símbolo esencial en el hinduismo. En los Upanishad esta sílaba sagrada aparece como un sonido místico considerado por las escrituras como la verdadera base de cualquier otro mantra (himno sagrado). La sílaba om también representa el Trimurti ('tres formas') de Brahmá, Vishnú y Shivá. Otra cosa que me pareció interesante, es que el hijo de Shivá, Karttikeya, también conocido como Murugan y **Skanda**, nació por el semen de Shivá que cayó en el fuego, que luego fue depositado en un estanque llamado Saravana Poigai, y de ahí él tomó forma de **seis** bebés, quienes se volvieron uno solo de **seis** caras por la diosa Pärvatï. Y las historias varían acerca de éste personaje, pero les he escrito sólo los detalles que me parecieron más relevantes concierne a Kanda.

(2).– Voyeur es como se le denomina a una persona que tiene el fetiche de espiar a personas teniendo relaciones sexuales.

**N/A: A mí me explotó la estufa una vez, por eso sé que todo tipo de cosas salen volando en todas direcciones (no, no me clavé nada en el ojo o ninguna parte, gracias por preocuparse). Un compañero me preguntó que a cuál personaje ficticio yo mataría, yo le respondí que Kanda, porque no se muere. Aparentemente Kanda es como el perfecto conejillo de indias para la última fantasía de todo sadista ninfómano. Deberían demandar más material sadomasoquista con Kanda para doujins y fanfiction. Quiero más porquerías, por favor, dios.**

**Edité muchas cosas de éste capítulo. Bajé de tono la escenita de Emilia con Kanda, porque necesitaba hacerlo.**


	8. Forgotten Love

**VIII. Forgotten Love.**

1 de Julio

El destino les había sido apuntado hacia Turquía, en las antiguas tumbas de Lycian cerca del pueblo de Dalyan, donde una manifestación de Inocencia fue detectada poco antes de un enorme ataque propenso de un enjambre de Akumas. Habían disparos y explosiones a donde quiera que él fuera, sabía que él solo no podía encargarse de tantos Akumas, la balacera logró extenderse hasta la noche, cuando la oscuridad se volvía enemiga de todos. Link apenas se mantenía de pie debido a una grave herida que sufrió en una de sus piernas.

Su ojo izquierdo dolía como decenas de infiernos acumulados en ése punto. Podía escuchar, ver y sentir la agonía que sufrían las almas de los Akumas, no podía evitar sentir frustración cuando se daba cuenta que en realidad no podía salvarlos a todos ahí y ahora. Allen, por lo tanto no quería retirarse, porque ése ojo maldito formado bajo su cicatriz estaba hecho para ayudarle a liberar ésas almas en infortunio eterno. Ésta era la razón principal por la cual él se había convertido en exorcista.

–¡Walker, por favor! Por ésta vez, ¡espera a que vengan los refuerzos!–exclamó Link mientras intentaba reposar bajo el improvisado refugio que se hicieron entre la maleza verde del área. Todos los buscadores que les acompañaron estaban lejos de ellos, probablemente todos muertos.–Madarao y Tevak vendrán de un momento a otro.

–Debes de quedarte aquí, Link. no estás en condiciones para la batalla... todos los akumas de allá afuera son de nivel tres.–los veía aún sin asomarse. Los escuchaba tan claramente, las pobres ánimas en pena, deformándose y consumiéndose conforme el Akuma mataba más y más, evolucionaba y la cosa se volvía peor. Quizás eran cientos de akumas.

–¡Por una vez un tu vida escúchame, Walker!–dijo Link, que imprudentemente se levantó, ignorando el estado de sus heridas, pero no se preocupó del todo por ellas.–¡No puedes ir tú solo!

–¡Déjame hacer esto!–respondió en voz grave.–Quiero hacer esto. TENGO QUE HACERLO.–se negaba a dejar a ésas almas arruinarse, corromperse hasta el fin de la existencia. El alma de un Akuma sufría un destino mucho peor que la muerte y eso era el ser combustible para la máquina maligna mientras el Akuma viviera, y conforme pasaba el tiempo y evolucionaba, el alma perdía su identidad, más nunca desaparecería el eterno suplicio. Y lo primero que Allen aprendió fue que gracias a la Inocencia podía liberar a ésas almas, como lo hizo con Mana al convertirlo en Akuma.

No podía olvidarse de las almas, porque con ello tendría que olvidarse de Mana, su querido padre.

Alzó su brazo e invocó al Crown Clown para servir como su espada. Aún tenía energías para enfrentarse contra ésos demonios del tercer nivel. Agitó la espada de mandoble, cortó varios de un movimiento, pero con cuatro que desaparecían venían otros diez a atacarlo.

Iba a utilizar el _Death Ball_, era una explosión de energía lo suficientemente grande para acabar con varios enemigos a la vez y que abarcaban mucho espacio a su alrededor. Convocó ése poder de Inocencia, una serie de luces centelleantes se formaron fuera del enorme filo de la espada del exorcista. Los akumas habían sido tontos al querer atacarlo en ése momento. Fueron pulverizados en menos de un segundo, simultáneamente los espíritus salieron de su prisión material. Pero la labor de Allen aún no había terminado.

–¡Walker!

–¡Espera ahí, Link! ¡Están viniendo más!–advirtió el muchacho, poniéndose en defensiva cuando una nube repleta de ésos seres detestables venía con carcajadas y sed de violencia. Venían cada vez en un número mayor, por aire y por tierra.–Maldición, son demasiados.

Iba a considerar el retirarse con Link por bien, pero antes que Allen realizara un movimiento más para abatir a los Akumas, aparentemente salieron de la nada, dos personas vestidas de un uniforme carmesí. No eran agentes Crow; no eran Buscadores ni tampoco exorcistas comunes. Un muchacho con un peinado extraño usaba dos cortas trenzas y plumas de cuervo para adornarse; su expresión era severa y casi glacial, mientras que la otra era una mujer un poco más joven, de abundante cabellera rubia y un rostro tierno. Los dos eran Terceros Exorcistas.

–Permítanos esto a nosotros, Allen Walker.–dijo la jovencita rubia. Ella debía ser Tevak, el otro tipo era Madarao entonces. Entonces ambos exorcistas de uniforme rojo transformaron uno de sus brazos en deformaciones extrañas y monstruosas.–Podemos limpiar más fácilmente el camino.

Allen no sabía qué hacer, poco conocía a los Terceros Exorcistas y realmente no se sentía en posición para decirles qué hacer. Ellos también combatían Akumas, no podía mal juzgarlos con esos puntos a favor de ellos. Ellos solamente cumplían con su trabajo y objetivo. Los brazos de los Terceros eran completamente distintos a la Inocencia, ya que la Materia Negra de las células Akuma corría por sus venas, su activación encendía un aura negra que hacía el ojo maldito de Allen palpitar lánguidamente. No le daba una buena sensación.

"_Una Máquina Devoradora"_. Una enorme sombra negra se expandió por los suelos, mientras que la exorcista Tevak se encargaba de usar su misterioso brazo para engullir los Akumas, todos succionados por medio de un agujero abierto en la palma de su deforme mano.

Allen escuchó gritos de terror. No de Link, no de los Exorcistas... eran de akumas.

–Increíble.–el terreno a su alrededor había sido completamente limpiado de los Akumas. Pero el joven Allen no se sentía bien del todo. ¿Dónde estaban las almas de los Akuma? ¿Cómo afectaba esto a los Terceros? Echó un pequeño vistazo a Madarao. Supo entonces que no debió hacerlo.

Eran figuras apenas reconocibles, llantos de dolor, voces derritiéndose en sus oídos y suplicaban ayuda. Podía sentir su agonía, podía comprenderlos, podía ser el único de todos que veía a ésas ánimas retorcerse en su suplicio mientras desaparecían para siempre. "_Por favor... Ayúdanos... Te lo rogamos... Ayúd..._"

Cuando los Terceros habían absorbido a los Akumas... todas las almas se desintegraban simultáneamente.

–¿Allen Walker?–llamó la joven llamada Tevak, entonces Allen salió de ése estado absorto de la realidad, estuvo paralizado por unos segundos hasta que recuperó la noción de la realidad.–Está sangrando de su ojo.

Allen no le respondió a la muchacha y solamente se limpió la mejilla izquierda donde varias lágrimas de sangre habían brotado de ahí. Parte de su maldición le hacía esto, cuando él veía un alma desaparecer, su ojo comenzaba a llorar. No eran propias lágrimas de él, más bien era como un medio por el cual ésas almas daban sus últimas lágrimas. Allen estaba muy consciente de este hecho.

El exorcista albino lo recordó entonces. Los terceros Exorcistas eran mitad Akuma. Habían sido mutados de alguna forma para poder aguantar la materia negra y aceptar las células del Akuma para así asimilarlos en su cuerpo cada cuando los absorbieran. Ellos eran nacidos de las ideas para tener más exorcistas que pelearan contra la legión creada por el Conde Milenario. Y Allen conocía lo peor de todo. Según leyó, Alma Karma era la 'Matriz Portadora de las Células Akuma', el joven no sabía mucho de ciencia y genética, le implantaron el Huevo Akuma al inconsciente Alma para poder lograr que otros humanos puedan tener la habilidad de devorar Akumas. Hasta ahí lograba entender.

–Walker, por si no lo has notado...–irrumpió la voz de Howard, parecía estar a salvo. Allen le volteó a mirar y no supo cómo adivinar qué cosa lo tenía preocupado.–Tienes una estaca en tu pierna, debes de quedarte en el suelo.

–¿Ah?...–revisó el muchacho su pierna derecha, y en efecto, una larga estaca de metal estaba atravesando su muslo; era bastante bizarro, siendo que hasta ahora no había notado el dolor.–Sí. Lo siento...–se quejó en silencio mientras intentaba retirar ésa molesta estaca. Sangraba mucho y si no lo hacía con cuidado se podía dañar mucho más de lo que ya tenía.

–Déjeme le ayudo.–dijo la joven de rubia melena, de manera rápida y limpia se lo quitó de su pierna. Allen creyó que tuvo que ser un milagro el que no haya gritado del horrible dolor justo en ése momento, pero sí, tal vez se le salieron lágrimas por ése intenso ardor.

Link hizo lo que pudo por ponerse firme ante la presencia de los que habían sido sus camaradas del grupo Crow, sí, ahora Allen sabía que todos los que ahora eran Terceros Exorcistas tenían su origen en el grupo especial de Central llamado Crow. Pero aparte de ello, no sabía nada más... tal vez todos no eran más que perros obedientes del Auditor Leverrier. Allen Walker era un ignorante acerca de los Crow y de los Terceros Exorcistas, y aunque dejara de serlo, no podría evitar odiarlos...

...No cuando tan indiferentemente habían desintegrado a todas esas almas en pena.

¿Pero qué derecho tenía Allen de reprocharles esto a los Terceros? Allen era el único exorcista, no, él era el único miembro de la Orden Oscura que se preocupaba de verdad por el bienestar de los espíritus atrapados por las máquinas del Conde Milenario. Entre centenares de personas que combatían a los Akumas, él estaba solo en su preocupación por ésas almas. Allen estaba solo.

–¿Qué sientes tu cuando absorbes a ésos Akumas?–preguntó el joven a la muchacha rubia. Tevak le miró seriamente por unos segundos, igual fue con Madarao, quien era más silencioso que un fantasma.

–Eres el exorcista que puede ver las ánimas de los Akumas.–respondió Madarao interponiéndose en el camino, enseñó su brazo deforme que expedía el aura negra y pestilente, se transformó a la figura normal de un brazo humano y entonces desapareció cualquier rastro de ésa aura.–Sé lo que piensas de nosotros y sé lo que piensas de los Akumas. Y te voy a dejar en claro algo: son tus ideales contra el resto del mundo. Por tan duro que te vaya a sonar, a nadie le interesa salvar las almas de éstas personas. Lo único que queremos es salvar el mundo de los vivos, y por ello tenemos que sacrificar cosas importantes aunque no queramos. Solamente cumplimos la voluntad de Dios, por el bien de ésta Guerra sagrada y por el bien del mundo.

Allen mordió su labio inferior y entonces miró con desafío al Tercero. Madarao entre tanto permaneció firme.

–... Entonces, dime: ¿tú crees en el infierno? ¿crees en el cielo? ¿Crees en Dios?–atacó Allen con voz impaciente.–¿Alguna vez has visto el infierno con tus propios ojos? ¿Has visto alguna vez cómo asciende un alma al Reino de Dios? ¿Lo has pensado tan siquiera un poco?

–Estás siendo egoísta, Allen Walker.–respondió Madarao frunciendo el entrecejo.–Tú ves cosas que otros no pueden, ves cosas desagradables y que a nadie le interesa saber. Harías lo que fuera por no tener que verlas, ¿cierto?

–¿Y qué si es cierto?–gritó el muchacho entrando en un estado de histeria, Link tuvo que intervenir por si explotaba un enfrentamiento violento, pero Allen hacía lo posible por controlar ésos impulsos.–¡Lo que yo he visto con éste ojo es real! ¿No te das cuenta que también es egoísta cerrar los ojos a la realidad?...–Allen apretó su puño, se introdujo en el problemático dilema de golpear o no golpear a Madarao, pero tomó aire e intentó calmarse.–¿Acaso piensas que está bien ignorar el mal que nos rodea? No está bien. Y entre tanto no puedo descansar, porque estoy pensándolo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podemos estar haciendo 'el bien' cuando también estamos causando tanto mal?

Exhaló, ya había exclamado todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que ahora Madarao no le contestaría con nada. Había atacado bien, había dicho todas las palabras necesarias. Quedaron callados por algunos segundos de tensión.

–Walker...–Link le llamó, tomó uno de sus hombros mientras le enviaba una mirada al Tercer Exorcista.–Vamos, hay que atender ésa pierna tuya.–Allen permaneció en silencio permitiendo que su supervisor usara un improvisado vendaje para detener el sangrado de la gran herida. Los Terceros se quedaron aparte, preocupándose más por vigilar las proximidades.

–Link, estamos del lado del bien, ¿verdad?–preguntó con una voz tan delgada y casi pusilánime. Link le miró a los ojos directamente mientras apretaba bien el nudo de la tela alrededor del muslo del exorcista albino.

–Tú deberías saber, Walker, en la historia de éste mundo el que se corona como 'lado del bien' es aquel que gana la Guerra.–respondió Link con la misma debilidad.–Entiende, que si perdemos contra el Conde Milenario y los Noé, nosotros quedaremos como los villanos.

–Entonces... aquí y ahora no existen ni buenos ni malos. ¿Es eso lo que intentas decir?

–Yo podría quedar mal si mis superiores me escucharan... pero en las guerras ningún soldado se va con las manos limpias de sangre.–Link se levantó y dio su brazo a Walker.

Quedaron los cuatro servidores de la Orden Oscura sumidos en una rígida calma, tal vez esperando a que lo peor fuese por venir; habían llamado a los comunicadores registrados dentro del área, pero todos estaban fuera del servicio, o en otras palabras, muertos. Los Buscadores eran lo únicos que conocían la actual localización de la Inocencia, y ahora todos estaban en el otro mundo... Básicamente la misión la tenían perdida.

–Tenemos que volver. Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí.–anunció Madarao después de un corto reposo.–Avisaremos a los Cuarteles que la misión fracasó.

Allen sintió un escalofrío horrible recorrer su cuello, así como pulsó violentamente su ojo izquierdo, la cicatriz que lo marcaba ardía y el monóculo oscuro giraba como loco. Allen no se sobresaltó, pero de ningún modo se sentía calmado.

–¿Otro Akuma?–observó Madarao con impaciencia, naturalmente ya sabía lo que significaba ésta peculiar reacción que tenía el ojo del joven exorcista. De repente Allen se levantó de su descanso, rápidamente activó su Inocencia, parecía nervioso.

–Esto no está bien. Está viniendo hasta aquí muy rápido.–dijo el joven entrando en el nerviosismo, no parecía gustarle nada de esto.

–Podemos combatirlo.–afirmó Madarao sin mucha preocupación.

–No. Yo lo haré.–dictó Allen como forma de orden, aunque no estuviera exactamente en posición para hacer lo que decía. Obviamente Allen no estaba dispuesto a observar otra vez cómo morían todas ésas almas en aquella grotesca forma; él tenía que hacerse cargo de la salvación de ésos pobres espíritus. Madarao le envió una filosa mirada despectiva.

Allen volvió a intentar caminar ahora que el dolor en su pierna era más latente, como estaba consciente del daño, su herida ahora era una molestia que se manifestaba directamente al equilibrio de todo su cuerpo y por lo tanto afectaría su condición y capacidad para pelear.

Escuchó la risita chillona de una voz infrahumana, algo pasó sobre ellos tan rápido, Allen no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto claramente... pero su miedo pareció agrandarse al reconocer el aroma y la atmósfera que provocaba el aura del Akuma. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de uno de Nivel 4. Allen odiaba tener que pelear contra éste tipo de Akumas, siendo que él apenas era capaz de mirar el alma de esos seres, eran tan horribles y corruptas que era inaguantable mirarlo y así mermaba su voluntad y aptitud para la batalla. En este tipo de casos era una terrible desventaja poseer su ojo maldito. Volvió a escuchar la horrible risita, ésta vez muy cerca de su compañero Link.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque el demonio era más rápido en su vuelo, como una abeja.

–¡LINK!–quiso agarrar su brazo para rescatarlo, pero Link fue jalado por una fuerza extraordinaria hacia la oscuridad de la noche, Madarao y Tevak también reaccionaron automáticamente, por la repentina captura de su antiguo compañero de Crow. Allen corrió lo más que pudo usaba las extensiones de tela blanca del Clown Belt para auxiliarse en el rescate de su supervisor, en vano.

–¡Maldición, se lo está llevando lejos!–exclamó Madarao que intentaba mantenerse al paso de Walker y Tevak le seguía por detrás. Allen no miraba hacia atrás, apenas la luz de la luna azul ayudaba a observar al Akuma volando en el cielo, con una de sus manitas agarraba el pescuezo del joven inspector alemán, que hacía un esfuerzo con sus manos para liberarse, o por lo menos para evitar se ahorcado por ésa fuerza tan bárbara.

–¿Eh?... Esto no es un exorcista.–pronunció el timbre agudo y demoníaco del akuma en forma de ángel. Parecía que su objetivo fijo no era Link en sí, tal vez quiso coger a Allen en primer lugar.–Oh, bueno, serás mi juguete por un rato, se ve que tienes muchas energías.

–Bastardo...–Link intentó patear con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no era una opción muy sabia el hacer que el Akuma le soltara a ésta altura del piso. Si por la caída no moría entonces era probable que se rompiera las piernas y la columna.–Suéltame, ahora.

–Tonto, no tienes altura para decirme qué hacer.–sonrió el akuma, apretando más su agarre al cuello del joven Howard Link, luego para ser ferozmente lanzado hacia donde estaban las ruinas de las tumbas de Lycian, porque le fue tan fácil como lanzar un muñeco de trapo.

–¡Link!–Allen lo había observado, cómo el Akuma lanzó a su supervisor de ésa manera tan brutal y e impactó dolorosamente contra la piedra al punto de romperla... y por alguna razón el akuma decidió que iba a ser divertido seguir golpeando a Link.–¡Déjalo en paz, maldito!–exclamó Allen mientras el Akuma seguía azotando con tan crueldad al agente Crow.

El Akuma había vuelto a agarrar del cuello a Link, quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente, su cabeza pintada del rojo de su sangre, lleno de heridas, el pequeño demonio dirigió entonces su atención al exorcista blanco que se aproximaba con una velocidad que se acercaba a la de un verdadero diablo.

–¿Lo quieres de vuelta, exorcista?–rió el endemoniado ente de piel blanca y ojos de canica roja. Alzó el cuerpo de Link con una mano y con la otra juntó sus deditos afilados, Allen gritó eufórico de impotencia cuando miró ése pequeño miembro del cruel Akuma atravesar detrás de la cintura de Link y salir color carmesí por su estómago.–¡Entonces atrápalo!

Lanzó el cuerpo de Link bañado de su propia sangre al suelo, y Allen sintió la horrible presión, arriesgándose a atrapar a su compañero herido con sus brazos, el Akuma naturalmente iba a atacarlo en su distracción, pero acudieron de inmediato los Terceros para evitarlo. Justo a tiempo.

–¡Prepárate, Tevak! ¡Un nivel 4 no es fácil de absorber!

–¡Sí, hermano!–correspondió la muchacha rubia mientras sacaba de su uniforme unos amuletos en forma de cartas que volaron igual que aves para rodear al Akuma. Allen solamente estaba más preocupado por su inspector.

Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente, pero no se movía, no respiraba y el agujero en su abdomen sangraba demasiado. También se estaba manchando de tanta sangre. Aquí en la fría oscuridad mientras escuchaba el grito de agonía de otra alma más, otra la cual había fallado en salvar. Allen dejó a sus lágrimas descender a su rostro, aunque ya era un hombre, aunque era un exorcista, él podía llorar sus propias lágrimas. Podía de éste modo desahogar su frustración y dolor mientras que su compañero estaba muriendo. Su cuerpo entero se impregnaba de ése olor metálico y nauseabundo de carne humana, le hacía volver a los mataderos marcados en su memoria.

–Lo siento. De verdad lo siento...–murmuró en lo bajo, casi al oído de su supervisor, aunque sabía que ya no lo estaba escuchando y dudaba si le importaría si realmente lo escuchaba.

* * *

2 de Julio

Lo había decidido, desde ahora meditaría en éste lugar, porque ayer Lenalee se había puesto insoportable y el día de hoy no fue diferente. Ella parecía perturbada por algún hecho reciente y podía estar directamente relacionado con Allen Walker, por quien, Kanda, no tenía demasiado interés por el momento. Era como si la espuma del mar fuera sedante, podía lavar todo su estrés por unos instantes. La playa estaba desolada y era un lugar tranquilo, era un día tan nublado como el anterior y posiblemente llovería dentro de poco. Aquí él, sumergido en ésta inalterable playa, desconectado del resto del mundo, de esos problemas sin solución. Se sentía muy bien.

Sólo él, el mar y la arena, y claro, su Mugen. No había nadie más.

Se suponía que hoy iba a salir con Emilia a Londres, pero ya había decidido que no iría, así que logró convencer a Timothy para que le hiciera compañía a su tutora personal. No hacía falta darle vueltas al asunto para saber que esto no le agradaría del todo a Emilia, pero las cosas pasaban porque tenían una razón.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó una voz detrás de él. A Kanda esto le causó un tic nervioso porque claramente reconocía precisamente ésta voz calmada y triste. Siempre tenía que ser _él_. Siempre.

–Se supone que eso lo pregunto yo, _moyashi_.–dijo Yu sin molestarse a voltear. Quería evitarse las molestias de hacerlo. Lo que ahora hacía era una especie de acto reflejo, un mecanismo de repleción hacia ésta persona en específico por la idea que ya había automatizado acerca de él.

–Yo... te vine a buscar. No te encontré en ninguna parte de los Cuarteles, y éste era el único lugar donde no había buscado.

–Búscate un pasatiempo, eres un maldito acosador.–respondió el exorcista oriental al otro británico, pero luego se le vino un inusual silencio encima.–¿Qué haces tú solo de nuevo?–preguntó refiriéndose obviamente a la ausencia de Howard Link.

No hubo respuesta, hasta que Kanda decidió voltear a verlo para ver de qué trataba ése silencio. Allen Walker parecía un muchacho completamente diferente, se veía aparte de mal herido, agotado, deprimido y lleno de angustia, como si la vela que era su espíritu hubiera sido apagada. No era el mismo Allen Walker optimista y energético.

–Link está en el hospital. Lo hirieron muy gravemente en la misión de Turquía... no sé cuando podrá despertar. Podría tardar meses en recuperarse.–replicó el joven, tenía una cara que solamente se le podía comparar a la de un perro abandonado y hambriento.

–¿Y eso a mí qué?–Kanda comprendió. Era obvio que Allen buscaba aprovechar el tiempo de su libertad, y por alguna razón en especial había venido a hablar con Kanda... entonces su cuerpo entró en tensión, sintiendo como si una llave apretara tuercas en todos sus músculos.–¿Para qué me buscas?–preguntó, creyendo saber bien la respuesta que iba a venir.

–Me siento estúpido. Realmente... no sé por qué vine hasta ti... Yo la he estado pasando muy mal, y no sé por qué te busco a ti si siempre terminamos peleando entre nosotros... Supongo que estoy desesperado.

–Si vas a decir algo, entonces habla claro, que estoy seguro de no haber entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijiste.–gruñó el otro exorcista. Allen caminó sus pasos hacia frente, Kanda notó que él también se había quitado los zapatos, además que cojeaba al caminar. Probablemente él se había herido la pierna en su última misión.

Allen caminó hasta sentarse justo al lado del otro hombre sobre la misma húmeda arena. No pareció importarle ensuciar su pantalón. Por sorprendente que pareciera, Yu decidió no alejarse de ése acercamiento.

–Quería que me escucharas, Kanda.

–¿Por qué a mí? Tienes a otros idiotas que seguro tendrán tiempo para escucharte y no les molestará.–Allen miró sus manos rozar la arena, metió ambos dedos índices sobre la suave superficie, no mirando a Kanda, quería evadir su áspero semblante.

–Lavi salió a una misión con el Bookman. Marie... él está con Miranda y no me siento cómodo hablando con él ahora. Y Lenalee, ahora mismo no tengo las agallas de hablarle.–murmuró Allen al final el nombre de Lenalee. Kanda no sabía si relacionar ésa tensión entre los dos como una coincidencia o un hecho del cual preocuparse.–Sólo estás tú, creo que puedes escucharme.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a escuchar?

–Lenalee me lo dijo una vez.–comentó, su voz pinchó como una delgada aguja el oído de Kanda.–De pequeña ella venía contigo ¿no? Ella te contaba sus secretos y sus pensamientos, y jamás la juzgabas. Solamente la escuchabas... Creí que también podrías hacer lo mismo por mí.–Kanda suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Desde antes de llegar a la pubertad, Lenalee Lee era temerosa y llena de conflictos; siempre que sucedía algo malo, ella iba con él y lo convertía en su 'Jesús Personal' contándole todos sus pesares, refugiándose en él. Especialmente cuando venía el Auditor Lvellie de visita a los antiguos Cuarteles de la Orden; Lenalee le tenía un miedo atroz a ése cruel hombre, y siempre se quedaba con Kanda para sentirse protegida... Yu no aceptó tener cariño a ésa niña sino hasta que un día la dejó sola. En el transcurso de ésas semanas, algo horrible le pasó a la pequeña mente de Lenalee, que la llevó a intentar suicidarse. Si él hubiera estado ahí con ella, posiblemente hubiera podido evitarlo. Desde ése instante, él supo que ella también era 'importante'.

Pero dejando a un lado esos recuerdos de años pasados, Kanda no veía por qué debía de simpatizar de igual manera con Allen Walker. No tenía qué.

–Mira, yo no soy un jodido confesionario. Lo último que ahora necesito es escuchar de tu drama.

–Créeme. Es necesario.–respondió Allen con un tono más arrogante, cosa que molestó a Kanda más de lo necesario. Parecía que Allen no necesitaba esforzarse para irritar a su compañero.–Te lo prometo, vas a oírme.

"_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo..._" pensó el oriental que por unos segundos cerró los párpados, preparándose mentalmente para 'sea lo que sea' que fuera a oírle decir a Allen Walker. Esperaba escuchar algo más que sólo drama, porque Kanda no era exactamente un psicólogo, no podía dar consejos (porque en su mayoría constarían de tirarse de un barranco o colgarse del cuello) y tampoco era bueno para brindar ánimos.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que puedo leerte los pensamientos? Escúpelo ya, tarado.–dijo Kanda, que pareció haberle esperado al muchacho por un minuto entero para que hablara.

–Me siento perdido.–comenzó Allen con una voz apagada y lúgubre.–Yo... a veces siento que estoy perdiendo la persona que yo soy, ya mis ideas no son claras y me cuestiono todo el tiempo, yo... he cambiado tanto que ya no estoy seguro de quién soy. Yo me uní a la Orden Oscura para ser exorcista salvar las almas de los Akumas. Pero jamás me esperé que le darían tan poco importancia a ésas almas.–Allen se tomó con una mano la sien, apoyando su codo sobre su muslo.–Ni siquiera mi maestro le tenía respeto a ellas, y fue él quien me enseñó a salvarlas.

Kanda tampoco le importaba un comino el destino de las ánimas pertenecientes a cada Akuma, pero siempre se había asegurado de acabarlos con su espada, rápido y sin juegos. Sin sufrimiento.

–El día de ayer vi a los Terceros Exorcistas de cerca. Pude ver lo que le pasaba a las almas de ésos akumas cuando eran tragados por ellos...–apretó el puño, muestra de impotencia personal.–Jamás creí que... sufrirían de ése modo, justo cuando creía que era imposible que sufrieran más. Ver a tantos desaparecer al mismo tiempo es insufrible, Kanda.–dijo al levantar su cara, mirando fijamente al mar.–Tú y todos los demás tienen suerte de no tener éste ojo. Pero, yo no podría renunciar a él, porque... ¿quién más se va a preocupar por ésa almas en desgracia?

Exacto, ¿quién carajo se va a preocupar?

–No me uní a la Orden para 'esto'. Detesto el objetivo de los Terceros Exorcistas. Los odio. No me dejarán salvar las almas de los Akumas.

–¿Qué demonios dices?–interrumpió Kanda cuando sus oídos resonaron a la última frase.–¿Quieres decir que te uniste a la Orden _solamente_ para salvar las almas de los Akumas?

–Pues... sí.–respondió Allen.

–Estás bien pendejo.

–Ser solidario por esas almas no es malo, Kanda idiota.–protestó Allen elevando el tono de su voz al enojo momentáneo.

–Mira, _moyashi_.–atendió Kanda con un aire más fuerte y autoritario.–Honestamente, lo último que a la Orden le importa es la salvación de las almas de los Akumas. Sólo somos un montón de bastardos que reducimos el valor de los sacrificios, así se nos hace menos difícil confrontar ésta Guerra. Ya te lo dije en la primera misión que tuvimos ¿o lo olvidaste, marica? Los sacrificios son necesarios.

–Eso ya lo sé.–contestó al levantarse abruptamente de la mojada arena.–Todo tiene que ser 'sacrificio' ¿cierto? Todos tenemos algo valioso que perder si queremos proteger algo importante ¿no?–Allen caminó hacia el mar, alejándose algunos metros de Kanda para voltear a verle de nuevo, con una mirada más enojada que decepcionada.–La vida es una perra; ¿es eso lo que quieres dejarme en claro?

–Así es. Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor...–aplaudió Kanda con ironía, pero se detuvo un momento, pensando ésa palabra que le escuchó decir.–¿Dónde aprendiste a decir 'perra'?

–¿Me lo estás preguntando tú a mí?–Allen adquirió ahora un tono burlón, inclinando su torso hacia Kanda, dejando su cuello flojear como trapo.–¿Tú, quien gritas ésa palabrería a los cuatro vientos cada que puedes como un completo idiota?

–... ¿Estás acaso retándome?–no le costaba hacerlo enfadar, con lo molesto que Allen era por naturaleza.

–¿Es impresión mía o todo quien levanta la voz te parece un retador exclusivo para ti, Kanda? ¿tanto te quieres a ti mismo?

–¿Por qué demonios creía que por ésta vez no lo echarías a perder, _moyashi_?

–¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre eres el imbécil que siempre transforma cada una de nuestras conversaciones en un pleito.

–¡Eres un hongo en los cojones! ¡Siempre tratando de ganarte la simpatía de los demás, cuando en realidad eres tan despreciable como cualquier otro humano!

–Cállate.–contestó Allen con indignación.

–¡Eres tan falso como ésa castrante sonrisa tuya!–refunfuñó el exorcista asiático, poco a poco perdiendo el control de sus palabras.–No creo que siquiera tengas alma propia. No eres de verdad.

–Retira eso.

–No.

–Retíralo.

–No tienes derecho a callarme cuando digo la verdad.

–Pero tengo todo el derecho...–Allen se agachó a la arena, cogiendo un gran puñado de la tierra mojada.–... ¡de callarte cuando dices estupideces!–y sin refreno, el albino lanzó en un tiro preciso la bola de arena al rostro de Kanda, quien ni se tomó la molestia de esquivarlo.

Comenzó a llover y los truenos resquebrajaron el horizonte con su fugaz luz violenta.

–_Moyashi_ de mierda.–Kanda no lo pensó, no lo meditó, que su enemigo más grande era el enojo y desafortunadamente su cuerpo tenía la tendencia de actuar por sí solo cuando entraba en ése estado de furia. Se levantó con el sable desenvainado, sin titubear trató de lanzar un corte peligroso al muchacho, quien aparentemente se lo tuvo por esperado.

Allen logró evitar el filo de Mugen, y de un hábil movimiento golpeó la muñeca de Kanda para poder desarmarlo. Tuvo que ser extremadamente rápido, porque atrapar a Kanda con su guardia baja era prácticamente imposible a menos de ser más rápido que una bala. Aquel movimiento de Allen fue en gran parte pura buena suerte. La espada cayó enterrada a la parte espumosa de la costa.

Pero Kanda decidió no hacer caso y continuar atacando al británico con los puños desnudos, cegado por su ira violenta. Eventualmente dejó de usar los nudillos y patadas con Allen, quien con agresividad equivalente se había defendido; Kanda de un movimiento inesperado embistió con su propio cuerpo al joven, empujándolo hacia el oleaje, pero Allen opuso resistencia para no caer. Kanda tomó con sus bruscas manos el abdomen de su rival con intenciones de empujarlo más fuerte. Era sorprendente la pelea que daba pese a estar herido de la misión anterior.

Algo que hizo al tocarle el tronco provocó una reacción breve en el muchacho, lo que le hizo contraerse de dolor. Kanda utilizó ésta oportunidad para tumbar al inglés al siguiente nivel de profundidad de la marea. Allen Walker cayó y su cabeza fue sumergida a la salada agua con espuma blanca, su rival a punto de pisotearle como golpe de gracia, pero el joven reaccionó justo a tiempo, y con su escamoso brazo izquierdo atrapó el tobillo de Yu y con implacable fuerza lo lanzó al mar profundo.

Kanda sintió su rostro chocar contra una fuerte capa de arena, así como se le metía la sal a los ojos y la nariz. Antes que pudiera intentar levantarse, sintió el pie del más joven pisarle la nuca, obligando a su rostro enterrarse más profundo en la arena.

Como acto reflejo, Yu hizo lo que pudo por liberarse, pero cuando sacó la cabeza a la superficie acuosa, notó que la lluvia había enardecido las olas del mar. Era como si la marea lo estuviera arrastrando a sus oscuras fauces, una fuerza implacable de mil brazos.

Tragó agua salina sin intención, notando lo blandengues que eran sus miembros contra la potencia de las olas de mar. Jamás en su vida se tomó la molestia de aprender a nadar, y el tener que salir ileso de la costa era una tarea imposible. La tormenta continuaba alimentando la furia de las olas, y más se le dificultaba localizar con sus pies tierra para impulsarse.

Otra poderosa ola lo cogió y arrastró por la arena, raspando sus brazos con crueldad, y entonces su cabeza golpeó contra una roca con inclemente fuerza, probablemente abriéndole una herida en la frente. intentó nuevamente luchar, pero sentía como si sus miembros fueran tan débiles como los de una muñeca de trapo. Su mano quiso buscar también una superficie para aferrarse, pero sólo terminó cortándose la palma con un objeto afilado al ser arrastrado nuevamente.

No tenía mucha energía. Algo le fallaba y su cuerpo deteriorado se negaba a responder a su comando cerebral. Kanda entonces comprendió a la perfección lo que Komui había dicho: su cuerpo estaba empezando a fallar, debido al desgaste de su amuleto de regeneración, ahora los movimientos y respuestas de su cuerpo presentaban problemas.

Estaba cayendo lentamente a la inutilidad.

Sintió, antes de perder todo el aire, un poderoso jalón en su brazo, que lo llevó arrastrando sobre el mar. Un joven lo estaba llevando por nado hacia la orilla de la playa. Sentía su frío cuerpo ser atravesado por la gélida lluvia.

En menos de lo que imaginó, sintió la superficie suave bajo su cuerpo, su cabeza descansaba sobre la tierra húmeda.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?–escuchó decirle mientras con una mano daba palmadas a su mejilla, como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en razón. Era otra vez la voz de Allen Walker. Luego sintió una fuerza oprimir su pecho una, dos, tres veces... Hasta hacerlo escupir una cantidad de agua que no se imaginó cabría dentro de su cuerpo.

Tosió violentamente por unos segundos, así como se reincorporaba sobre la arena, apoyando cabeza abajo mientras terminaba de escupir toda ésa agua, y también que le estaba escurriendo todavía más por la nariz. Era una sensación muy desagradable. Su cabello estaba suelto, no lo había notado, pero tal vez en la pelea que sostuvo con Allen debió desatarse la cuerda que sostenía su larga cola de caballo.

–Lo siento, no sabía que tú no podías nadar.

¿Era lo único que podía decir? Kanda chasqueó la lengua, mirando con furia reprimida al jovencito.

–... Zopenco. Mi cuerda para el cabello también se perdió.–murmuró Kanda mirando que todavía su espada yacía clavada en la arena, se levantó a cogerla con su mano sangrante mientras observaba que el fijo de la punta de Mugen también estaba manchado de una línea roja.

Miró a Allen, que hacía presión sobre el lado derecho de su cintura, donde la camisa blanca estaba manchándose de un brillante carmesí. Ahora comprendía. En un principio, cuando realizó el primer y único asalto con su sable, pudo herir a Allen después de todo.

–Estoy bien.–anunció con voz calmada Allen, que sonrió sutilmente, como si escondiera por completo toda señal de dolor físico... Kanda palideció por unos momentos al verlo sonreír, porque sintió haberse encontrado con un fantasma. Recuperó su postura en un segundo.

–Con ello cuento.–dijo Kanda mientras buscaba la funda de su katana, justo donde él se puso a meditar.–No te quiero llevar cargando hasta la enfermería.

–Tu idiotez no sólo es peligrosa para todos, sino que también es un peligro para ti mismo ¿lo sabías?–con dificultad se levantó suelo arenoso sin descuidar la presión que ejercía sobre su herida reciente, Kanda deducía que no debía ser profunda. Pero detestaba verlo sonreír, aún más cuando acababa de herirlo.

Cuando lo había visto sonreír, recordó a Alma, quien aunque tuviera su cuerpo haciéndose pedazos después de la prueba de sincronización, demostraba lo fácil que le era sonreír. Allen Walker, justo ahora había sonreído de la misma forma. Y ello lo asustaba.

La lluvia se sentía pesada sobre su ropa mojada. Kanda se paró del suelo y dirigió sus pasos lentos hacia las escaleras de piedra que guiaban hacia los cuarteles generales. Todavía no se sentía con ganas de volver, así que decidió que era buena idea hallarse lugar debajo de las escaleras, donde la lluvia no tocaba y la tierra era seca y un poco cálida. Por alguna razón Allen le siguió e incluso se adelantó.

Allen se quitó la camisa blanca de botones, porque estaba completamente mojado y porque así evitaría un próximo resfriado. Kanda no lo necesitaba porque él era incapaz de enfermarse, pero aún así se retiró la pegada camisa negra que él usaba, tenía mucho frío; comenzó a hacer fricción con sus manos contra sus hombros. Allen solamente seguía haciendo presión sobre la herida que tenía en lo bajo de su abdomen. No paraba de sangrar.

–¿Nos vamos de aquí hasta que se detenga la lluvia?–preguntó la voz de Allen, que tiritaba del frío.

–Si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes largarte ahora mismo.–contestó de forma repelente, con la más clara intención de expresar tu desagrado hacia su compañía.

–Te acabo de salvar la vida otra vez ¿lo sabes, baboso?–dijo Allen dejando su sonrisa caer a un vacío.

–¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Un beso como agradecimiento?

–... Sería un lindo detalle de parte tuya.

–Marica.

–Tú fuiste quien lo preguntó, Kanda idiota. Si me sigues llamando marica tan seguido me harás pensar que el marica reprimido eres tú y solamente lo dices eso para esconderte.

–... ¿Podrías callarte? Te juro que me quiero arrancar los malditos tímpanos cada vez que te escucho decir algo.

Callaron mientras escuchaban sentados en la arena de su refugio seco los truenos y la lluvia cantar y danzar contra las olas del melancólico mar. Aunque estuvo apunto de ahogarse justo ahí, le provocaba cierto estado de paz admirar la belleza natural de ésta playa descolorida. Sopló su aliento caliente contra sus manos, una de ellas, con la que agarró a Mugen del filo, seguía sangrando, la herida aún no se cerraba por completo.

Kanda se dio cuenta que cada vez los signos de su vitalidad eran más débiles, era cada vez más cercano a la fragilidad humana de los demás, como Lenalee, como Komui, como Marie... como Allen. No sabía cuánto tiempo más él tendría sobre este mundo, y ya no era seguro volver a morirse para revivir otra vez. No sabía cuántas veces más él iba a tener que pasar por ello. Su poder ya estaba bajando a los límites y su cuerpo pagaba el precio desintegrándose por dentro, lentamente.

Suspiró, mientras el silencio entre ellos le devolvía momentos para meditar. Mientras Allen no hablara, él podría estar... bien.

Éste muchacho era Allen Walker, y en otras palabras él era el Decimocuarto Noé. Pero ¿por qué? Un día, cuando se mudaron de Cuartel General, a todos los exorcistas, buscadores y científicos trabajadores se les anunció que el joven que controlaba el Arca era en realidad el Decimocuarto Noé, el traidor de ése Clan maldito. Lo único que Kanda sabía era que en cualquier momento, Allen se podía volver una amenaza para la Orden Oscura, que eventualmente podría verse obligado a matarlo a él.

Allen no tenía la culpa, bien lo sabía. Estaba claro que él detestaba el hecho de ser el Decimocuarto Noé, que algún día sería parte de ése oscuro linaje de sádicos asesinos. Allen Walker desaparecería y adquiriría un nuevo nombre por el cual se le iba a denominar como persona. Era tan sólo un mocoso de dieciséis años, y tenía que lidiar con ésa distorsión de su identidad. Hacía poco, Allen dijo que ya no sabía quién era él, no se conocía a sí mismo como persona. Parecía ser que lo único que fundamentaba su existencia y su identidad era su propósito como exorcista, era la firmeza de sus ideales lo que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo dentro de éste caos violento.

Era lo mismo que él. Kanda tenía una idea firme en su cabeza, y era ésta la razón por la cual había logrado sincronizarse con la Inocencia; era el poder de los sentimientos provenientes de sus memorias pasadas. Él quería encontrarse con 'ésa persona' y sobrevivir, aún si tenía que pasar por el camino entre las espinas del cual un exorcista tenía que irse, porque él fue un exorcista que quería proteger a la persona que más amaba, él sacrificó su libertad y paz mental por la esperanza de que algún día volvería a ver a su amada.

Pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo más sería esto así? Kanda tenía ya diez años de vida, mayor parte de ésos años se fueron como arena entre los dedos peleando contra el ejército del Conde Milenario. La prioridad que se vino abajo fue la de encontrar a 'ésa persona'. No la había olvidado, no había perdido su tiempo al buscarla, pero toda pista le llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Kanda había asesinado a su mejor amigo porque quiso aferrarse a la vida que él detestaba, porque ésos sentimientos lo empujaron a seguir adelante aunque dejara atrás otras cosas importantes y más reales que la borrosa imagen de ésa señorita con quien recorría un campo de botones marchitos que eventualmente florecerían. ¿Había matado a Alma por eso?

¿Qué fue lo que Allen había hecho? ¿Qué había tenido que sacrificar para volverse exorcista, entonces?

–¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salvar las almas de los Akumas? ¿Por qué les das tanta importancia?–preguntó Kanda, inconsciente de que estaba incitando un tema el cual pensó que jamás le iba a dar interés.

Allen volteó a verle y inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro, mostrando una sonrisa más floja y triste, como si hubieran abierto el candado que escondía los secretos más oscuros dentro de su personalidad.

–¿Recuerdas que mi ojo izquierdo está maldito?–mencionó Allen, el otro exorcista sabía que dentro de esta historia, entraba el ojo que podía ver las almas de los Akumas, a lo cual Kanda atribuía que era parte de la razón por la cual quería salvar las almas.–Ésta maldición me la hizo una persona a quien yo amaba mucho y terminé convirtiendo en Akuma.

Kanda sintió que el corazón se le cayó al estómago. No lo creyó al primer instante, pero... ¿tenía esto sentido, verdad?

–Desde que yo era niño, estuve solo. Nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí o por quién yo tuviera que preocuparme. Fui abandonado por mi brazo deforme, y todos me veían como sólo una escoria del circo.–dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo, el que tenía una textura escamosa y de color negra, con la cruz de la Inocencia.–Siempre creí que me quedaría solo, que jamás encontraría a alguien que no me discriminara por mi brazo. Luego conocí a Mana.–formuló una sonrisa más cálida y nostálgica en su blanco semblante.–Me llevó consigo y me crió como a su verdadero hijo... me enseñó tantas cosas tan importantes. Él... me dijo que debía caminar hacia adelante, y jamás detenerme.

Le recordaba haber escuchado ésa frase. ¿Ésa frasesita, ésa empalagosa frase que Allen repetía constantemente era lo que dijo su padrastro?

–Pero, me siento muy mal.–dijo Allen cuyo tono de voz cambió a algo más lúgubre. Allen recargó su frente sobre la palma de su mano desnuda, representando sus pesares.–No es justo, Mana tuvo que morir dos veces y por mí. Cuando me sentí incapaz de seguir adelante, acepté el contrato con el Conde del Milenio y convertí a Mana en un Akuma. Yo lo escuchaba sufrir dentro de ésa máquina, y él tendría que sufrir por matarme y usarme como su cuerpo. Entonces me maldijo.

Kanda se congeló, y negó con su cabeza, porque sabía que todos esos eventos transcurridos en la vida de Allen eran distintos a lo que él tuvo que pasar, pero hasta ciertos puntos, eran sentimientos similares. Demasiado.

–Al final, mi brazo izquierdo se comenzó a mover por sí mismo y fui obligado a matar a Mana. La maldición en mi ojo comenzó a funcionar justo en ése momento.–la tristeza que él representaba en su joven rostro era monstruosa, pero parecía recuperarse rápidamente porque hablaba ¿estaba desahogando sus demonios personales de éste modo?–Mi maestro, Cross Marian me lo explicó ése mismo día cuando me encontró. Yo no tenía ganas de vivir después de lo que hice, quería morirme ahí. Pero me dijo que un propósito que podía yo seguir era el de convertirme en un exorcista.–suspiró cansado, descansó su voz unos segundos.–Yo había liberado el alma de Mana en ése momento. Creí entonces que ése sería mi propósito en la vida. Me convertí en exorcista porque creí que ése sería mi castigo más apropiado, mi redención, y la razón de mi existir sería solamente el de liberar ésas pobres almas de la prisión del Conde Milenario. Pero me equivoqué.

Entonces ¿qué más había? ¿qué otras razones tenía él para ser exorcista?

–Es decir, cuando entré a la Orden Oscura, yo estaba demasiado preocupado por los Akumas, mientras que habían personas a mi alrededor que se preocupaban por mí. Lenalee; ella siempre peleaba, no por el bien de los Akumas, tampoco por protegerse a sí misma; siempre peleó por proteger a sus amigos, a todas las personas que ella veía importantes en su mundo.–sus ojos grises se entrecerraron por las pestañas albinas y sonrió con más sinceridad.–Cuando estuve perdido, cuando destruyeron mi brazo, yo solamente me preocupaba por recuperarme lo más rápido posible para volver al campo de batalla. Me afligía que hubieran tantos Akumas sueltos. Pero luego, gracias a lo que Lenalee me enseñó, supe que los Akumas eran tan importantes como mis amigos en la Orden. A ellos los podía proteger y salvar al igual que los Akumas. Ambos lados son importantes para mí.

–Ya tienes la vida resuelta entonces, ¿por qué vienes a usarme de confesionario?

–Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? He cambiado tanto que ya no sé quién soy yo.–respondió Allen mirando a su compañero con tristeza.–Ya lo has de imaginar, Kanda. Tengo dudas acerca de mí mismo, y ya no sé si de verdad estoy trazando mi propio camino. Ya no sé... si realmente yo existo.–dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, pegando sus piernas a su pecho.–El Decimocuarto Noé... él era el hermano de Mana. Ya no sé si Mana de verdad me amó o si estaba viendo a su hermano en mí... Y mi Maestro lo sabía. Me acogió como su aprendiz y me guió a la Orden Oscura sabiendo que yo tenía las memorias de ése bastardo dentro de mí.–se enojó, Kanda identificó el rencor en Allen.

–¿Te sientes como una herramienta? ¿Reconoces el sentimiento de saber que te han usado como una carta maestra?–preguntó con calma Yu Kanda.

–Sí. Es así precisamente como me siento ahora... –correspondió Allen, pero Kanda no le contestó, solamente miraba fijamente el mar en silencio.–Siempre te quedas callado cuando pienso que va a decir algo importante. Qué desesperante eres, Kanda.

–Escucha. Si sigues dudando de ti mismo, solamente vas a hacerle más fácil al Decimocuarto apoderarse de tu cuerpo. Si olvidas quien eres, entonces solamente desaparecerás. Tú eres quien quieres ser.–dijo seriamente, sin verle a la cara. Esto es lo menos que podía hacer ahora, porque no tenía realmente mucho que decir ahora.

–Kanda...–parecía que le iba a agradecer, pero calló al final. No fuera a dañar por accidente el enorme orgullo del exorcista oriental. Allen volvió a sonreír con tibieza.–No eres tan idiota como me quieres hacer ver.

–Cállate.–espetó Kanda en lo bajo mientras que se agarraba un mechón de su cabello con los dedos, sólo para comprobar lo maltratado que estaba, y también estaba lleno de arena.–Me debes una cuerda para el cabello.

Con sus manos trató de sacudir su larga cabellera, revolviéndola con movimientos veloces y desordenando sus negras marañas para quitarse toda ésa molesta arena. Lucía gracioso con el pelo revuelto; Allen se echó una carcajada al verlo así. Kanda se detuvo en seco y volteó bruscamente a verlo, tal vez no le hacía gracia que su riera de él. Aún así, con ésa mirada amenazante, Allen no dejó de reír.

Kanda se aproximó demasiado rápido a él, hasta que casi violó su espacio personal, con una de sus manos abrió su boca y las puntas de sus uñas cogieron con brusquedad la lengua de Allen. Esto lo dejó absorto, confundido, tal vez hasta intimidado. Kanda todavía le miraba con rencor.

–Te dije,_ moyashi_, que si volvías a reírte te arrancaría lengua.–murmuró Kanda, su aliento salado chocaba contra la boca abierta de Allen, quien curiosamente no hacía nada para oponérsele, porque parte de él pensaba que esto solamente era un juego. Aún así, era realmente incómodo que Kanda tomara con las uñas de sus dedos la punta de su lengua, y no podía recuperarla, que la fuerza de Kanda era superior.

–_Eshta_ bien. Lo _shiento_.–dijo Allen, que su pronunciación de palabras era difícil cuando Kanda tenía aprisionada su sinhueso y la saliva se le iba desbordando por su labio inferior. Kanda lo soltó justo después de esto. Allen notó granitos de arena que dejó en su lengua, el salado sabor que daba todo elemento marino. Escupió ésos residuos arenosos que le regaló Kanda en ése hostil acto.

–La lluvia ya se está parando. Volvamos a los cuarteles.–Kanda se levantó del suelo y cogió a su Mugen en su funda, Allen le siguió el paso y cogió su camisa manchada de sangre. Algo lo hizo flaquear y Kanda cayó en cuenta de que el exorcista albino aún estaba herido de su abdomen.

–Entonces Kanda... ¿ya estamos a mano? ¿Amigos?–preguntó el joven mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa mojada, pero antes de abotonarla, Kanda le miró con severidad.

–Si le dices de esto a alguien, te lanzaré del piso más alto hasta el Atlántico para que choques con un bote y lo hagas naufragar ¿me oíste?–dijo Kanda, había rápidamente recuperado su mal humor usual.

–Bueno, por lo menos tus amenazas ya son menos agresivas que antes.–contestó Allen amablemente, con una mirada soñadora y un poco característica de un bufón.–¿Quiere decir que ya estás ablandándote?

Kanda solamente pasó cerca de él, engañándolo por un segundo con una mirada pasiva para luego propiciarle un puñetazo en el abdomen, justo donde la herida estaba abierta. Allen reaccionó violentamente, contrayéndose hacia abajo, quejándose del dolor mientras sus manos consolaban el dolor proporcionado.

–¡Eso... Augh... eso no era necesario, Kanda imbécil!–gritó Allen, mientras el otro exorcista subía las escaleras de forma indiferente. Lo abandonó breves segundos después.

Kanda decidió que nada de lo que pasó el día de hoy no se sabría al resto del mundo. Su mente cayó en conflicto gracias a la historia que le contó Allen Walker el día de hoy. Antes de hace unos minutos creyó odiar al jovencito tanto como una espina en el pie, pero haber escuchado la verdadera historia, se dio cuenta que él no era diferente. Habían pasado angustias similares, las mismas tragedias, y ambos cargaban un peso muy grande en sus hombros.

Su puño todavía estaba apretado después de golpear a Walker. Kanda lo abrió, todavía sangraba, la herida aún estaba abierta. Volvió a cerrarlo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

No debía mostrarse débil, con nadie. Ni siquiera con Allen Walker. Todo ello solamente era coincidencia.

* * *

Allen observó su herida. Kanda, tenía que ser un idiota irremediable. ¿Le era tan duro mostrarse tan siquiera un poco amable? No tenía que golpearlo así para reafirmar su carácter de bestia sin cerebro. Aunque le agradecía el tiempo compartido, no tenía derecho a comportarse como un imbécil. Parecía que era completamente incapaz de comportarse como una persona normal.

El británico se sentó de nuevo sobre la arena, porque el dolor se hacía más fuerte sobre su abdomen herido. Retiró la mano de su lugar. Se espantó por la sorprendente vista. La herida estaba sanando. Una espada lo hirió justo ahí, posiblemente hubiera necesitado suturas para ello, pero ahora estaba cerrándose como por arte de magia. Allen no comprendía. Ahí fue donde el puño de Kanda le golpeó, ¿por qué sanaba ahora?

* * *

29 de Junio

–Parece que tu ojo ya está completamente regenerado, Kanda.–escuchó ella mientras estaba parada detrás de la puerta del pequeño consultorio de Komui Lee. Se suponía que le iba a traer el café de ésta mañana, pero la conversación que tomaba lugar ahí adentro la abstrajo por completo. Ella sabía que Kanda estuvo en un estado muy crítico en la enfermería hace unos días, pero los detalles de su gravedad permanecieron como misterio para el público.

–¿Qué me está pasando, Komui? Tardé ocho días en recuperarme por completo. Hace un mes, cosas como éstas hubieran tardado unos cinco días.

–¿No te parece que comienzas a preocuparte muy tarde?–respondió el Supervisor Lee.–Te lo estuve advirtiendo desde hace ya dos años, Kanda. Estás deteriorándote, tu vida se gasta constantemente en todas tus batallas. ¿Olvidaste cuidarte como debías?

–Tú sabes que no importa a dónde vaya yo, siempre estaré arriesgándome.

–Estás sobreestimando el tiempo que te queda de vida. Deja de hacerte ciego a todas las señales que lo apuntan, Kanda.

–¿Qué te sucede? De todos modos el final de mi vida es inevitable.

–Últimamente has estado yendo de mal en peor ¿no lo has notado? ¿No sientes mareos repentinos, momentos cuando pierdes el control de tu cuerpo, cuando te aturdes con facilidad? No sólo tu amuleto es una señal, sino que el modo en el que tu cuerpo se comporta. Estás alcanzando el límite Kanda.

–... ¿Cuánto tiempo supones que me queda de vida?

–No me preguntes algo que sabes que desconozco.–contestó Komui con frialdad.–Nunca me lo has dicho, pero pienso que tú estás más consciente de tu tiempo de vida que yo. Lo que sucede es que te da miedo darte cuenta por ti mismo.

–No me jodas, Komui.–Kanda salió de la habitación, dejando atrás unos vendajes con los cuales él había entrado. Miró por unos segundos a Lenalee que había estado justo detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo, escuchando la conversación completa. Guardó silencio para no delatarla.

–Kanda, por una vez hazme caso.

–¿Acaso crees que no intento cuidarme?–contestó Kanda volteando de nuevo hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a la joven Lenalee salirse del radio del lugar, para evitar que su hermano la descubriera.–Los exorcistas mueren todo el tiempo. Agradece que 'yo' tome esas muertes en mi cuerpo, en lugar de que una muerte tome a tu hermana.

Lenalee no quiso ser descubierta de ése modo, mucho menos que luego Kanda fuera a protegerla de ésa forma. Ella decidió que iba a ser mejor esperar a Komui en su oficina. Pero el el transcurso del camino, se volvió a mirar con Kanda, sintió querer ser tragada por la tierra en ése momento.

–Lo que hayas escuchado allá atrás... no quiero que me preguntes nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?–murmuró el exorcista cerca de ella con discreción. Lenalee asintió lentamente, mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la oficina de su hermano mayor con el café en la bandeja.

Pero, ¿qué palabras bastaban para Lenalee para dejarla quieta cuando su preocupación incrementaba conforme lo pensaba cada vez más?

* * *

**N/A: Otros cambios y correcciones en los diálogos. Me gustó la agresividad de la escena de la playa.**


	9. The Unforgiven

**IX. The Unforgiven.**

6 de Julio

Otro día que pasaba, de nuevo Allen se encontraba contemplando la cama de su inspector Link (realmente se preguntaba la razón por la cual no le habían asignado uno nuevo), quien aún no despertaba de ése coma inducido como resultado de su última misión, en Turquía.

Había podido hablar con Marie varias veces, pues lo frecuentaba mucho en la arena de entrenamiento, aunque no hablaban particularmente de algo interesante. Allen recordaba aún que Marie le escuchó hablar con Road en Carson City, y no sabía lo que pensaría su compañero. Y peor que eso, Allen había sido advertido por Road que 'algo' iba a suceder. Entendía si Marie comenzaba a desconfiar por esto y no le echaría la culpa.

Se quedaba con Link aún cuando estaba libre de su vigía, igual que un perro faldero. Reconoció que después de todo éste tiempo, le agarró cierta simpatía por él, y se preocupaba por su estado. Link dormía pesadamente sobre la cama de la enfermería, casi todo su cuerpo vendado, como una momia. Iban a ser dos meses o más de recuperación si se hablaba de un corto plazo. Casi se moría aquella vez, y Allen se echaba la culpa encima.

Y lo desobedeció. De aquella parte en su consciencia, él no sentiría remordimiento alguno. Quiso hablar con Kanda, y lo logró. Pero aún faltaba más. Todavía tenían mucho que discutir, y lo que iba sería mucho más importante y en torno a el mismo Kanda.

Y antes de volver a confrontarse a Kanda, necesitaría un respaldo, iba a haber alguien a su lado que pudiera suavizar la situación en caso de que algo saliera mal con respecto a la plática de Alma. Allen había prometido a Kanda que no hablaría con nadie del momento que compartió con él en la costa después de casi se ahogara; pero aún así, Allen jamás prometió que no hablaría de Alma con nadie más.

Lenalee vino de repente a la enfermería, y usual a su dulce carácter, ella traía un pequeño detalle de flores, unos lirios pequeños en un frasco común lleno de agua. Parecía que iba a ver a Link, probablemente consciente de que Allen estaba ahí a su lado. Al joven exorcista se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, desviando su mirada directamente de su rostro, pero accidentalmente miró a los muslos de Lenalee, que estaban apretados entre una tonalidad rosa de tela de algodón; Lenalee tenía la tendencia de usar medias muy largas con faldas cortas a pesar de ser una exorcista. Pero ella siempre se veía adorable con ése conjunto.

Aún se acordaba del incidente que tuvieron antes de que le dieran de alta por su fractura en el cuello. Le daba un escalofrío horrible de tan sólo recordarlo, porque aquella vez él fue incapaz de controlar al Decimocuarto Noé en su interior. No estaba seguro de qué hizo exactamente con Lenalee ése momento, pero debió ser algo malo. Era un vago recuerdo de calor corporal y pensamientos lascivos provenientes de la mente del Noé. Allen, entre tanto, no podía evitar para siempre a su amiga.

Ella se inclinó sobre el buró al lado de la cama de Link, cuidándose de no tropezar con el tubito del suero y dejó el improvisado florero con lirio en el buró, luego le dirigió una breve mirada a Allen. Era casi indiferente, pero no tardó en volverse un semblante triste y expresivo, como que ella tuviera una congoja escondida bajo las costillas. Allen le correspondió ése intercambio de ojos deprimentes, y al final se armó de valor.

Sabía que Lenalee era la única indicada ahora. Marie estaba entre las opciones y no podía descartar a Lavi, pero si alguien tenía que saberlo primero, ésa era Lenalee. Llamó su nombre.

–¿Qué sucede, Allen?–respondió con una dulce voz, apagada a pesar de todo.

–Realmente lo siento mucho, Lenalee. No quería asustarte, tampoco herirte.–Allen sacó nuevamente una de ésas caras infantiles y tristes, como un cachorrito rogando por comida en la calle.–Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

–Estás perdonado, Allen.–dijo la muchacha con tranquilidad, sin dejar abajo su seriedad.–Pero, por favor, no prometas algo que no sabes si puedes cumplir.

–Lo siento, es que ya no sé qué debo de hacer.–sacudió sus hombros el albino.

–Debes confiar en ti mismo.–respondió Lenalee, tocando la mano de su amigo.–No deberías dudar de quién eres.

–Lo sé... Pero Lenalee, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, es relacionado con Kanda.

–... ¿Es lo que discutiste con él antes de que te tirara del sexto piso?

–Ya vi mi error. Toqué un tema delicado con él, creyendo que podía ayudarle... pero es más complejo de lo que pensé.–Allen negó la cabeza un par de veces, luego miró a su compañera exorcista sentarse en otra silla cercana a la de él.–¿Recuerdas que te había preguntado antes acerca de un tal Alma?

–... Creo que me lo habías preguntado. Tú... ¿no solamente le preguntaste acerca de ése nombre, verdad Allen?

Respiró profundamente, preparando su mente para contarle todo lo que sabía. Exhaló y miró tímido a su compañera.–Lenalee... me he enterado de algo horrible.

Allen le relató cada detalle en murmullos discretos. Habló palabras peligrosas y verdades prohibidas, cosas que por su simple mención volverían a manchar la imagen de la Orden Oscura que, ya de por sí, tenía una reputación humanitaria del carajo. Lenalee lo sabía desde antes y se lo hizo saber a Allen, que antes de la llegada del Supervisor Komui Lee, horribles actos se cometían obtener acomodadores de Inocencia. Caídos. Eso fue lo que produjeron por años y años de asesinar cientos de niños inocentes en vano. Todos eran sacrificios inútiles a un Dios inservible.

Lenalee siempre estuvo consciente de ello, que ella era una excepción dentro de millones de humanos que eran incapaces de sincronizarse con la Inocencia. Ella fue una niña afortunada entre tantos cadáveres destruidos. Pero esto que Allen estaba contando era muy diferente. Era más que sólo un abuso de autoridad por parte de Administración Central, más que solamente crueldad.

Esto era tragedia.

Después de que Walker terminara de contar todo lo que sabía, Lenalee sintió como si el estómago se le hiciera nudos, su corazón se marchitaba igual que una flor en un desierto. Ella sabía que la Orden para la que había trabajado como exorcista por mayor parte de su vida tenía pocas cosas que merecían el perdón... y esto definitivamente no estaba entre ésas cosas.

–Lo que están haciendo... esta muy mal.

–Y Kanda no sabía nada de esto. Cuando intenté decírselo... bueno, ya sabes qué pasó.

–Tenemos que hacer algo.–sentenció la muchacha, ya sabía Allen que ella respondería de ése modo.

–Justo quería hablar contigo de esto. Kanda no me va a escuchar si voy solo. Ustedes son amigos desde hace años, a ti te va a creer más que a mí.–murmuró Allen, con sus dos manos agarró la de Lenalee, apretujó débilmente mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.–Quiero ayudar a Kanda, también a Alma. Necesitaré de tu ayuda y también podríamos necesitar a los demás.

–¿Estás seguro... de que quieres hacer esto, Allen? No sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, y sin querer estaríamos causando más daños de los que hay.

–Ya lo he pensado demasiado, de verdad lo he hecho. Y tienes razón, no sabemos qué es lo que realmente sucedió, por eso tenemos que hablar con Kanda. Luego podemos pensar en alguna manera de salvar a Alma.

–No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.–interrumpió una voz grave que asaltó la seguridad que tenían esos dos exorcistas de estar hablando en secreto. Allen y Lenalee, ambos creyeron que se les iba a salir el corazón debido al susto. Observaron que era Noise Marie, casualmente había venido a la enfermería con una de sus manos herida, probablemente se lastimó en el entrenamiento.–Lo que quieres hacer, Allen, también está mal.

El rostro severo de Marie encarnaba una especie de miedo, algo atascado en su memoria cuando Allen mencionó el nombre de Alma.

–Tú sabías lo que sucedió con Kanda ¿no, Marie?–preguntó Allen después de haber calmado su reacción, con calma y más seguridad.

–Allen, lo que tú ya has leído es lo suficientemente explícito, y es cierto en su totalidad.–respondió Marie, su voz temblaba levemente mientras los dos jóvenes contemplaban ése testigo casi con temor.–No podemos hablar de eso aquí en la enfermería.

–Iremos a la habitación de Allen, ahí estaremos...

–No. Es mejor que vayamos a la mía.–interrumpió Marie casi con rudeza a Lenalee Lee.–No dudo que hallan puesto mayores medidas de vigilancia en el cuarto de Allen ahora que su inspector está en coma.

–De acuerdo Marie, si tú dices.–asintió Allen un poco dudoso. Algo no le gustaba de la seriedad con la que Marie de repente los estaba tratando.

Fueron discretamente juntos a la zona de habitaciones, Lenalee y Allen estaban un poco intimidados por la presencia de su amigo mayor. Aunque sabían que Noise fuera uno de los exorcistas más educados de toda la Orden Oscura, no cabía duda que tenía un tamaño y presencia notoria, por no decir atemorizante. Y era especialmente inusual el comportamiento que ahora presentaba, cuando normalmente era alguien paciente y pasivo, el día de hoy lo volvieron intranquilo y apesadumbrado.

Aunque Marie tendría razón acerca de la habitación que ocupaba Allen Walker, tuvieron que hacer una caminata más larga, ya que la habitación de Marie se encontraba cuatro pisos más arriba que la de Allen. Cuando llegaron, Marie apresuró a los dos jóvenes exorcistas a entrar al interior de su habitación, que no era particularmente pintoresca, pero era lo suficientemente confortable para estar. Tenía como único capricho un mueble repleto de libros de partituras musicales, lo cual les pareció un poco extraño, porque sabían que Noise no podía leer a causa de su permanente ceguera.

–No saben en qué se están metiendo ustedes dos, mucho menos tú, Allen.

–Sé que Kanda ha de haber pasado por momentos realmente duros, pero yo quiero comprender lo que pasó...

–No, por favor, escúchame bien.–interrumpió Marie sentándose sobre su cama.–Sé muy bien que lo que la Orden ha estado haciendo es horrible, convertir a un ser vivo en una herramienta nada más... dijiste que Alma está siendo usado para producir células de Akuma para los Terceros Exorcistas, pero Allen, ¿tú sabes qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que Kanda... hubiera supuestamente destruido a Alma?

–Ya lo sé, pero... no sé qué quieres darme a entender, Marie.

–Yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió. Aquel niño había perdido completamente la cabeza y los asesinó a todos. Incluso intentó matarme a mí.–dijo el exorcista mayor mientras descansaba su frente sobre la palma de su mano, atormentado por esos recuerdos.–Si Kanda no hubiera estado ahí conmigo... yo no hubiera sobrevivido.

–Marie... ¿sabes por qué sucedió eso? ¿Por qué Alma enloqueció?

–No lo sé. Existen tantas cosas horribles dentro del mundo de los Segundos Exorcistas... que no estoy seguro de cuál hubiera podido ser la que terminó por llevarlo a la demencia. La Orden Oscura ha hecho cosas terribles con sus exorcistas...–Marie tomó un pequeño descanso, recobrándose lo mejor posible, preparando su mente para explicarles con detalle la cruda realidad a sus jóvenes camaradas.–Hace nueve años que dejó de hacerse, desde aquel incidente... porque se dieron cuenta del enorme error que cometían.

–¿Estás bien, Marie? No tienes que decirlo todo si no te sientes cómodo.–insistió Lenalee con suavidad.

–No, Lenalee. Se supone que ustedes no deberían de saberlo. Ningún exorcista en la Orden sabe esto salvo Kanda y yo... y aunque estaré rompiendo la promesa que le hice, ahora no tengo opción con ustedes mas que decirlo.–volvió a tomar un respiro, hasta que se calmó un poco más.–Hace nueve años, cada que un exorcista moría o quedaba inutilizado en batalla, lo convertían en un sujeto de pruebas.

–¿Sujetos de pruebas?–Allen casi se ahogó un grito, sus oídos se abrieron sin querer.–¿Qué quieres decir?

–En una batalla sufrí una herida fatal en mi cabeza. Suponían que yo no sobreviviría, así que me trajeron al Sexto Instituto de Asia, donde yo me volvería un nuevo sujeto de pruebas. Me usarían para crear a un nuevo Segundo.

–¿Qué...?–Lenalee intercambió su rostro asustado a un semblante más sombrío, quizás resentido.–¿Dices que estaban usando exorcistas incapacitados o muertos para crear a Segundos?... ¿Era acaso para 'conservar' a los sujetos compatibles con la Inocencia?

–Buen razonamiento, Lenalee. Eso es lo que siempre supuse, mientras no me dirían jamás de qué trató ello... No sé qué pasó o cómo pasó, pero de algún modo me recuperé de ésa herida, y al primero que encontré a mi lado fue a Kanda... Fue sólo poco tiempo después que él me pudo explicar lo que... bueno, qué pasó con él siendo un Segundo Exorcista. Mas aparte de ello, él nunca me dijo qué fue lo que realmente sucedió cuando Alma enloqueció.

Los dos exorcistas menores se miraron mutuamente un segundo, ambos con una clara expresión de miedo e incredulidad. Ahora debían comprender por qué ésta información lo la debían de saber.

–Mis memorias acerca de ése momento son algo confusas porque quedé inconsciente al ser atacado. Ése niño intentó asesinarnos. Fue una estricta cuestión de matar o morir... y ya saben cuál fue el resultado.–el exorcista austriaco cruzó los dedos de sus manos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.–Es tan irónico cómo había sucedido. Siendo Alma un exorcista, en esos momentos se parecía tanto a un demonio, un Akuma. Y Kanda tuvo que exterminarlo tal como exorcista que era.–con ésta última oración, Allen sintió un malestar interno muy fuerte, porque encontraba una aterradora familiaridad en ésas palabras con el fantasma de su propio pasado.

Marie mostró un semblante mucho más deprimente, lleno de arrepentimiento. ¿Y quién no se sentía deprimido con ésta plática?

–... No me gustaría pensar que haya tenido que matar a Alma ahí mismo por querer solamente protegerme, si apenas nos conocíamos;... aunque Kanda fuera tan sólo un niño en ése entonces, era muy fuerte, ningún niño tendría tanta determinación para seguir con vida, y tampoco mucho adultos la tienen. Le admiro mucho por eso... y quizás por él, no he perdido la cordura ni tampoco los deseos de pelear. Le debo tantas cosas, y me frustra tanto el hecho de no ser capaz de pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.

–Marie... Lo que nosotros queremos hacer por Kanda es decirle la verdad... también quisiéramos ayudar a Alma, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado.

–Allen, la razón por la cual les estuve diciendo estas cosas es para que recapaciten lo que están planeando hacer. Tú mismo dijiste que le habían transplantado el pedazo del Huevo Akuma a Alma. Si no lo tomamos en cuenta, sabemos que él ya era de por sí un desastre antes de que... Bueno, el punto es que si es despertado, no sabemos de qué cosas sería capaz de hacer. ¿Qué tal si vuelve a acontecer una tragedia igual a la de hace nueve años?

–¿Y si encontráramos una forma de solucionarlo?–preguntó Allen, sus ojos brillaban con insistencia.

–Preferiría que no intentaras hallar una solución, Allen. Estoy de acuerdo si quieren hacer que Kanda sepa acerca de esto, pero estoy seguro que él les diría lo mismo que yo si propusieran 'ayudar' a Alma.–habló más seriamente.

–... Pero aún así,–interrumpió Lenalee tras morderse el labio inferior.–¿Es correcto permitir que sigan haciéndole eso?

–Lenalee tiene razón; sabemos que están usando a ése muchacho como una herramienta. ¿Cómo podríamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos y permitir que se sigan haciendo ésas cosas?

–Sé que es incorrecto, sé que es terrible, Allen. Pero hay que pensarlo claramente: ¿prefieres arriesgarte a rescatar a Alma, quien en su defecto despertaría y mataría gran parte de la Orden, incluyéndote a ti? ¿Qué hay de Kanda? ¿Qué pasará con él si estuviera obligado a matar a Alma de nuevo?

–Lo siento, Marie. Pero... quisiera intentarlo. No importa el costo.

–¿Has perdido la cabeza, Allen?

Lenalee ya no parecía tan segura de apoyar a su amigo después de haber escuchado el argumento de Noise, tenía que darle la razón al mayor, siendo él la voz de la experiencia entre los tres. Y Allen no la podía culpar, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, ni cuando acababa de escuchar cosas tan horribles.

–Quizás sí. La he perdido. Aunque ya no pueda hacer nada por Alma, por lo menos quisiera decirle a Kanda la verdad, alentarlo si es posible, yo quiero seguir intentando.

–Dile lo que quieras a Kanda. Pero, por lo que más quieras, olvídate de ése plan de salvar a Alma.

–No puedo olvidarlo, Marie.–contestó Allen, tomando la mano de su amiga Lenalee para llevarla fuera de la habitación de su compañero más grande.–Yo haré lo que yo pueda por ayudar, nada más.

Allen podía de verdad ser un idiota cuando podía. También era demasiado ingenuo, el no pensar con claridad acerca de las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos. Sólo se permitía ver el lado brillante de los problemas y eso era el defecto más grande y peligroso dentro del joven exorcista. Seguro que pensaba que al final todo saldría bien y todos terminarían sonriendo.

Niño tonto. ¿No se preocupaba de ver el peso que él cargaba tras su propia espalda?

–Honestamente, no me quiero seguir metiendo en esto, Allen.–dijo Marie, levantándose de su cama, yendo a la puerta para abrirla, sin el coraje y la suficiente falta de cordialidad de echar a sus compañeros fuera de su cuarto.–Cuando ustedes hablen con Kanda, díganle que fui yo quien les contó todo. Así se ahorrarán un par de problemas con él.

–Gracias por todo, Marie.–asintió la muchacha suavemente, guiada por la mano de su amigo cercano hacia la salida de la habitación descolorida.

–Te lo ruego, Lenalee. No me lo agradezcas.–respondió el hombre mayor con severidad, ya no poseía nada amigable en su rostro. Debía estar hablando en serio y Lenalee lo entendía, pero no podría decirse lo mismo acerca de Allen Walker.

De seguro no había cambiado de idea, de ninguna forma.

Allen tomaba la mano de su amiga y la llevó caminando hacia otro lugar. Sus pasos no andaban del todo bien. Eran casi torpes, notó que él estaba jadeando a lo bajo, y ni siquiera estaban caminando aprisa.

–¿Qué pasa, Allen? ¿No te sientes bien?–preguntó con calma, en eso que Allen soltó la mano de la chica y se detuvo en seco, recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

–Me duele la cabeza.–murmuró el albino, su voz era casi un soniquete lleno de temor. La mano de Allen temblaba mientras se la llevaba a la frente.–Odio cuando me duele. Lo odio.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería de nuevo?–dijo con su dulce voz, siempre la mantenía así por él, porque se sentía igual que hablarle a un pequeño. Tal vez Lenalee hablaba de ése modo siempre con él porque lo veía como su menor, aunque tan siquiera fuera un año de diferencia en edad.

–No, por favor no.–aunque él lo fuera a negar, su actual estado no pronunciaba nada bueno; Allen cayó de repente en sus rodillas, entonces su compañera se puso en alerta. Esto no era siempre una buena señal.–Sólo me siento un poco mareado.

Ella sabía perfectamente qué estaba sucediéndole a su compañero de cabello albino. Conocía bien éstos síntomas extraños, los que hacían al joven sucumbir lentamente a la desconocida voluntad. Ése malestar sólo significaba una lucha interna más que él se libraba contra el Noé. Ella también sentía miedo, también podía sentir el dolor que su amigo sentía, y ahora mismo lo único que podía hacer era darle su soporte incondicional.

–Ya te lo dije, no dudes de quién eres.–murmuró la jovencita a su oído, agachándose levemente a su altura. Con su mano delgada acarició gentilmente la frente de su amigo.–No te olvides de ti mismo y de lo que atesoras.

–Lo intento. De verdad lo intento, Lenalee.–respondió Allen mirando brevemente a su querida amiga con miedo. Seguro temía volver a entrar en trance y lastimarla otra vez como la vez pasada. Lenalee no lo pensó dos veces y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del albino, lo abrazó fuertemente, como si fuera un vívido temor a dejarlo ir en medio de una oscuridad sin fin.

–No estás solo. Nunca lo vas a estar. Escúchame: yo no dejaré que desaparezcas.–eran murmullos tan dulces y frágiles que tenían el poder de despedazar la desesperanza que residía en cualquier corazón humano; era la determinación de Lenalee por querer ayudar a su amigo a cualquier costa. Allen sintió un tibio beso marcar su frente, manchándolo de un calor grandioso como el Sol del verano en el occidente americano.–Lo prometo.

–G-gracias.–correspondió Allen, levemente sonrojado por aquella muestra de afecto fraternal tan pura. Se sintió muy bien.

Se reincorporó del suelo, como si mágicamente el dolor y mareo hubiera desaparecido por medio del aliento de su amiga. Parecía haberse ganado la ronda contra el Decimocuarto Noé. Allen sin miedo a parecer un tonto, sonrió frente a ella, con las mejillas pintadas de una tonalidad rosa.

–Allen, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?–preguntó la exorcista china mientras caminaba en torno al balaústre de las escaleras por las cuales pasaban.–¿Estás seguro de que... quieres ayudar a Alma? Tú escuchaste bien lo que dijo Marie.

–Ya que conocemos la verdad, ¿lo mejor sería ignorarlo y quedarnos sin hacer nada? Cosas de verdad horribles le sucedieron a Alma y también a Kanda... ¿Deberíamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos y aceptarlo así nada mas?

–... Kanda ha servido a la Orden toda su vida, por nueve años, y conociendo estos horrores. Yo también he servido a la Orden a pesar de todas las cosas malas que les he visto hacer, porque aprendí a comprender que fueron errores que cometieron.–dijo, mientras el brillo era velado de sus ojos, ella reprimía la tristeza y desesperación que evocaba de esos grises años en su infancia perdida.–Más que eso, es porque sé que la Orden Oscura me necesita a mí y a todos los exorcistas. Por mucho que yo odie a la orden, no puedo huir. Mi hermano entró aquí por mí. Todos mis amigos están en éste lugar... y del único modo que puedo protegerlos es permaneciendo aquí como exorcista... No existe otra forma, Allen. Y te apuesto a que Kanda no piensa muy diferente.

–Pero, Kanda no sabe lo que le ha pasado a Alma...–Allen pensó un poco su pregunta, pendiente de no querer sonar pretencioso con la siguiente pregunta.–Si un amigo a quien quisieras mucho estuviera en la misma situación que él, ¿qué harías, Lenalee?

Ella se atragantó en un silencio, inducida a un nuevo dilema que la tenía atrapada igual que una mariposa en una pesada red. Ella mordió su labio inferior y entrelazó los dedos de sus dos manos.

–Yo... lo ayudaría. Lo haría sin importar el precio.–respondió ella con su voz temblando. pero ella era sincera, lo que ella temía era darle un motivo más a su compañero para exponerse al peligro.

–¿No haría Kanda lo mismo?–preguntó Allen con voz insistente.

–No lo sé. Yo no podría ser capaz de ver las cosas desde la misma perspectiva de Kanda. Es él quien ha tenido que sufrir más que nadie entre nosotros. Después de todo...–Lenalee suspiró pesadamente elevando una mirada triste y oscura.–...Kanda tuvo que despedazarlo miembro por miembro.

Era aún difícil de digerirlo, el hecho que ninguno de los Segundos Exorcistas fuera completamente humano, que cosas como morir hecho picadillo no fueran suficientes para matarles. Pero más difícil aún sería convencerse de que rescatar a Alma era lo correcto.

–No podemos echarnos para atrás ¿cierto?

* * *

7 de Julio

Era difícil, más de lo que se planteó mentalmente. Por eso él hubiera preferido que fuera Emilia quien decidiera terminar, pero el enorme problema era que ella era demasiado gentil, y le estaba perdonando todo, absolutamente TODO. Incluso cuando la había dejado plantada ya dos veces en el mismo lugar, la misma cita que se habían planeado. Pero aquí, el verdadero pendejo era Kanda, porque no se tomaba la iniciativa de hablar con ella acerca de lo que él pensaba de su relación.

–...Y entonces Timothy creyó que ése señor era un Akuma, pero más bien intentó lucirse frente a mí. Fue gracioso, hasta que me vieron a mi para que yo pagara los daños de propiedad que él causó.–sí, el comprendía el entusiasmo que le daba a Emilia hablar de su épica cita con su pequeño Timothy, pero no era realmente necesario que ella lo relatara estando su cara a medio centímetro de la de él, y con sus enormes senos aplastándole la caja torácica contra la pared.–Fue reprimido por la General Kloud Nyne y por el Supervisor Komui Lee después de que les llamé a los cuarteles. Fue realmente vergonzoso.

–Eso te pasa por llevar al mocoso a Londres.–respondió Kanda, que por alguna razón evadía los labios de Emilia con su habla. Ella pareció enojarse con algo, y él no tenía una sola pista.

–Yo no me lo llevé. Fue él quien vino a acompañarme, porque tú nunca llegaste... las dos veces que te invité a salir.

–Estaba ocupado.–mintió el exorcista oriental con un rostro indiferente al de su novia. Tenía sus ojos rasgados mirando hacia otra parte a propósito. No notó que ella rápidamente le dio una suave cachetada, casi cariñosa.

–Eres un gran tonto.–susurró ella, sonriendo juguetona.–Pero eres mi tonto.

"_¿'Su' tonto? Claro._"

No le incomodaba que ella se portara tan coqueta, mucho menos en éste lugar, un rincón apartado de los jardines exteriores de los Cuarteles Generales. El problema es que Kanda ya no sabía si los Agentes de Crow lo seguían vigilando a él y a Emilia.

Últimamente no los había visto cerca, ¿sería que ya les dio flojera ver su aburrida rutina diaria como exorcista? Kanda no había hecho nada malo desde entonces, mas que sólo amenazar a muerte a quince buscadores y golpear brutalmente a dos exorcistas (Chaoji Han y Lavi) y treinta y nueve buscadores en la arena de entrenamiento. Nada especialmente feo.

Ella le invitó sentarse sobre una manta bordada, lo cual él de muy mala gana accedió. Asentó su trasero ahí, al lado de Emilia, procurando dejar las suelas de sus botas fuera del margen del delicado bordado. Tenía que admitir que era una sensación algo agradable, el sedante sonido del mar a la costa, el viento que soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles, los quejidos sutiles de las gaviotas; sentía como un tibio fantasma escondido en su mente que pretendía hacerle creer que en otra vida él habría experimentado una cosa similar a esta, con una mujer distinta. Una mujer que probablemente seguía esperándolo incluso ahora, cuando él se ocupaba de la satisfacción sentimental de otra.

–Eres tan frío...–mencionó la francesa tras mirarle largamente callado e indiferente mientras permanecía sentado a su lado.–Mira, sé que nos vemos muy a menudo y podemos llegar a divertirnos mucho... pero ¿acaso de verdad quieres estar conmigo?

–¿Quieres estar tú conmigo?

–Bueno... pues sí, pero...

–Entonces estamos bien.–cerró el asiático con indiferencia resoplando suavemente para ignorar el entrecejo fruncido de la muchacha.

–No seas conformista conmigo. Si hay algo que te incomoda de mí, alguna pequeña cosa que no te guste de mi compañía, sólo dilo.–su mano le cogió de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.–No te quedes callado, sé hombre y dime si soy buena para ti.

–Eres buena para mi.–respondió con la misma frialdad.–¿Soy yo bueno para ti?

Emilia soltó el mentón del oriental y desvió la mirada, como algo en su pregunta la hubiera herido.–Supongo que no.–dijo ella. Yu no evitó sentirse extrañado por ésa confirmación.

–¿Y entonces por qué demonios sigues conmigo?–cuestionó con incomodidad.

–Porque _yo soy buena para ti_.–contestó con gran simplicidad.–Eso dices. No puedo evitarlo, pero... a pesar de ser tan frío, tienes un lado muy considerado. Eso me hace quererte.

Ella de verdad estaba halagando un aspecto de él que no era físico. No creyó que alguien más pudiera hacerlo, pero supuso que pasar tiempo con Emilia le ayudó a ella estudiar su persona.

–¿Eso es lo que realmente sientes?–preguntó seco.

–¿Acaso lo dudas?

–¿Qué pasaría si cambiaras de opinión acerca de mí?–susurró al oído cálido de la joven francesa, sin mirarla a los ojos.–¿Si vieras al verdadero _yo_?

–Eso no pasará.–correspondió, ligeramente lastimada.–De modo que jamás podré ver al verdadero tú. Es una ignorancia tan dulce ¿no lo crees?

–¿Al precio de escuchar todo lo que quieras escuchar?

–Lo importante es que estemos cómodos entre nosotros. Estaremos bien si queremos estar bien.–ella le tomó gentilmente del rostro con su enguantada mano, y aunque sonreía demostraba una tremenda desesperanza a pesar de que de verdad buscaba comprenderlo a él.–Pero mira, tonto, si usas ésta conversación como único pretexto para abandonarme, jamás te perdonaré.

Ella no había perdido su agresividad, gracias a dios.

–¿Y quién habló de abandonar?

–¿Quieres de verdad estar conmigo? ¿No quieres sentir mi calor con tu calor? ¿No quieres que yo te acompañe en tu soledad?–la voz de Emilia hacía eco dentro de él, como si hubieran rozado un timbre en su mente.–¿O quisieras perderte en tu camino, envejecer y morir solo?

Ésta era la tentación a la que él siempre temió aceptar. La tentación en la que él mismo se cayó, por hambre de un cariño que desde el día de su nacimiento él extrañó. Fue una mujer sin nombre la cual le demostró que amor no era sólo una palabra, sino algo que se podía tocar y sentir. Y Emilia solamente había sido su tropiezo.

Todo el tiempo usó a Emilia, no sólo para apaciguar sus necesidades masculinas, sino que quiso remembrar lo que alguna vez sintió por la mujer de sus memorias por medio de la joven francesa. Pero hasta ahora no había hecho más que sumergirse en su propio espiral, poco a poco mermando su promesa, traicionando a quien alguna vez amó.

–... Quiero envejecer y morir, con una mujer a mi lado.–dijo al final.

–Entonces sé mi hombre y bésame.–aquello le sacó un poco del momento. No creyó que ella le pediría esto como forma de compensación.

–¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

–Sólo dame un 'piquito' y ya estamos. Nos iremos a otro lado si quieres hacer algo diferente.

Ella levantó la cara y alzó sus tiernos labios azucarados, a lo que dejaba a Kanda con un par de opciones, o de huir y simplemente besarla y sellar el contrato. Oh, si tan sólo la pobre ingenua Emilia supiera que Kanda nunca habló acerca de ella.

No fue siempre un simple 'piquito', ella terminó sumergiéndolo en pasión y vehemencia, robándole los labios para devorarlos enteros. Pero no iba a detenerla, no intentaría a hacerlo ya que se veía inmerso en éste sabor, no su preferido, pero... lo disfrutaba.

–... ¿Kanda?–y tenía que venir, rompiendo la concentración de Emilia, ésa voz británica que siempre parecía llegar de la nada a joderle la vida, y justo tenía que venir en el momento menos apropiado.

Emilia se separó de él casi con violencia, asustada por haber sido sorprendida junto a su 'novio'. Ella tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate. Kanda... solamente podía pensar en moler a golpes a Allen Walker.

Y claro, Allen no tuvo que venir solo. Para mejorar las cosas, habían venido Lavi y Lenalee acompañándolo. Emilia se levantó rápidamente, comprendiendo que ella no pertenecía a éste lugar ni a éste momento. Se alejó lo más calmada posible del exorcista de la cola de caballo, tratando de evitar lo mejor posible a los otros tres exorcistas.

Abandonó el área sin siquiera despedirse; no pensó que a ella le apenaría tanto el ser vista besarlo, pero tal vez temía que su reputación se viera afectada por su comportamiento.

Allen, Lenalee y Lavi tenían compartían el mismo apenado rostro, y por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirar a su compañero.

–Ustedes ¿por qué diablos se me quedan mirando?–cuestionó Kanda frunciendo el entrecejo hostilmente.

–Este... Kanda.–comenzó Lenalee, quien aparentemente era la que tenía más valor de acercarse a Yu.–Nosotros estuvimos discutiéndolo ayer... queremos hablar contigo.

Era casi humillante el soportar la mirada de ésos tres, porque acababan de presenciar lo impensable: el verle cariñosamente besar a otra persona. Esto afectaría terriblemente su imagen en el futuro, y de ellos era lo único que se preocupaba... luego se preguntó la razón por la que precisamente ésos tres se juntaron para hablar con él.

–¿Qué quieren?–preguntó con la tonalidad más tranquila que le fue capaz de ofrecer.

Allen se adelantó frente a Lenalee y miró directamente a los ojos del otro exorcista. Pero le faltaba seriedad, tal vez porque no se recuperaba de haber visto lo que estuvo haciendo. Por unos largos segundos le tembló la boca, pero jamás le salieron palabras, a lo que Kanda esperaba con brazos cruzados.

Bien, si no iba a hablar, entonces se largaría.

–... Sólo me haces perder el tiempo, _moyashi_. No eres mas que un...

–¡Espera, Kanda!–Lenalee le detuvo de un brazo, ella tenía un poco más de seriedad de la que Allen era capaz.–Sé que está mal meterse en tu pasado, pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Hemos descubierto algo terrible, y tenemos que hacerte saber, para que podamos saber qué hacer después.

Kanda la miró a ella, luego a Lavi y a Allen al último. Era el momento de la verdad, lo sabía. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y se sentía nervioso.

–Si tienen algo que decir, háganlo antes que me largue de aquí.–preguntó lentamente kanda, cerrando los párpados, respiro hondo y exhaló, como si hubiera algo en su pecho que hiciera su respiración ser pesada.–Es... acerca de _él_, ¿no es cierto?

–Alma sigue vivo, Kanda.–contestó Allen, quien tuvo el repentino atrevimiento de tomar el hombro de Kanda.–Lo tienen escondido en algún lugar de la Rama Norteamericana.

Lenny Epstein, pensó Kanda. En su interior un nuevo furor negro se encendió. La descendiente de la familia Epstein era ahora la jefa de la Rama Norteamericana, y no era coincidencia que ella hubiera estado trabajando con su padre Sirlins Epstein en el proyecto de los Segundos Exorcistas. Kanda no se equivocó nunca en su vida al tener que calificarla de zorra; ella solamente hizo su trabajo en un principio, pero era el colmo que rematara su corazón humano recolectando el despedazado cuerpo de Alma, en orden de mantenerlo vivo para algún nuevo propósito. Pero claro, la señorita 'Mujer Independiente' no pudo haberlo planeado todo sola. No.

Malcolm C. Lvellie tenía que ser el responsable. Los Lvellie siempre fueron unos bastardos prodigiosos y con mucha influencia en Administración Central, sobre todo en la Orden Oscura. Si había a quienes realmente se les podía culpar por las muertes de niños inocentes y la atroz creación de Segundos y Terceros exorcistas, era a los Lvellie.

–¿Recuerdas a los Terceros Exorcistas, Kanda?–continuó Lavi, devolviendo al aludido a la realidad.–Son humanos a quienes les han implantado células de Akuma combinadas con las células de la matriz un Segundo Exorcista.–en ése instante Kanda arqueó una ceja, mirando con incredulidad lo que el tuerto pelirrojo pretendía decir.–Alma fue convertido en ésa Matriz de células.

–¿Qué coño estás diciendo?–mostrándose titubeante, lo interrogó con la mirada al Bookman Junior. Ya sabía acerca de los Terceros con las Células de Akuma... pero ¿esto? ¿'Matriz' del Segundo Exorcista?

–Aparentemente... solamente están usando a Alma como un medio para sintetizar sus células con las del Akuma, para que los cuerpos humanos de esos agentes Crow puedan asimilar la materia negra de los Akumas que absorben.–Lavi parecía haber estudiado mucho, sabía demasiado.

Esto estaba muy mal. ¿Cómo se atrevieron? No sólo les bastaba a ésos bastardos de la Orden mantener oculta la existencia de Alma Karma, sino que le usaban de una forma tan vil. Simplemente... tenía la cabeza revuelta. Él mismo tuvo que hacerlo pedazos, tal vez por su propio bien, ya que Alma había perdido su sanidad completa y quiso matarlo a él también porque no encontró significado en ésta vida.

¿Para qué demonios tuvo que matar a Alma cuando no tenía razón de vivir, si ahora lo mantenían con vida con aquel propósito? ¿por qué le habían destinado una utilidad tan cruel y vacía? ¿Cuando cesaría la Orden de reducir a los exorcistas a simples soldaditos de juguete?

–Lo sentimos Kanda, pero creíamos que tu tenías el derecho de saberlo.–dijo suavemente Lenalee al sentarse a su lado. Ella era la única que se había animado a compartir la banca con él, Kanda había decidido reposar mientras los escuchaba hablar.

–¿Esto es cierto?–preguntó mientras posaba su frente sobre su puño, pose de pensador. Tenía dificultad para digerirse todo eso.

–Lo que estamos diciendo es completamente cierto, Yu.–interfirió el joven Lavi con seriedad.–Yo mismo lo pude confirmar con ayuda del Bookman. Alma sigue vivo.

¿Qué era más humillante ahora? ¿Que tanto Lenalee como el _Moyashi_ sintieran ésta compasión tan enfermiza hacia él? ¿O que el estúpido de Lavi hubiera confirmado la verdad de su historia tan rápidamente?

Kanda caminó lentamente hacia el muro de piedra que daba hacia las escaleras, fue al interior de las cuarteles generales, como si hiciera caso omiso a sus compañeros, como si fueran fantasmas. Todos imaginaban que la noticia le tenía que haber afectado en algo. Y estaba huyendo.

–Oye, Kanda... espera.–Allen casi que le tuvo que seguir corriendo, como un perrito que correteaba a una oveja, Kanda llevaba un paso muy aprisa para el caminar del joven Walker.–Aunque nosotros hemos...

–No me toques.–repeló bruscamente a Allen, apartando su mano lejos de él. Lo miró con algo más diferente al desdén que acostumbraba, tal vez más compasivo que antes.–Tú. ¿De dónde sacaste ésa información? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Allen calló por unos segundos. Dios, cómo odiaba que el albino hiciera eso. Siempre dándose sus pausas cada antes de decir algo importante. Le desesperaba tanto cuando evadía su mirada al hablarle.

–Yo... había echado un ojo a unos documentos de Johnny antes que fueran a ésa convención en la Rama Norteamericana. Fue casi por accidente.–suspiró, su cara demostraba cierto arrepentimiento de lo que hacía.–Todo... todo comenzó solamente porque sentí curiosidad al escucharte decir ése nombre. Lo siento.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.–murmuró Kanda a lo bajo.

Sin más que decirle, dio la espalda al sentido albino, con la esperanza de no tener que verle otra vez. Era una esperanza tan vaga e inútil; porque de seguro lo estaría siguiendo hasta más allá de los límites que podía cruzar.

Lenalee y Lavi llegaron después de Allen cuando alcanzaron las escaleras de los dormitorios. Kanda solamente sentía como si ellos fueran sombras que lo acosaban. Si seguían así parecerían excesivamente sospechosos.

–Ya basta. Dejen de seguirme.–exclamó con un nuevo regaño, ligeramente más sutil a lo que usualmente él haría. Allen seguía entre tanto, firme mirando con mayor severidad al exorcista oriental.

–Es que no nos quieres escuchar, Kanda.–protestó Allen, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Ya les oí todo lo necesario. Ahora déjenme pudrirme en mi miseria y soledad ¿está bien?–farfulló casi con ironía, luego dando pasos agigantados alejándose de los tres camaradas de la Orden Oscura, todos ellos igualmente le siguieron. Lenalee, justo ella tuvo que interponerse en el camino que seguía Kanda, lo detuvo al instante.

–Kanda, nosotros queremos ayudar.–dijo Allen detrás, mientras ella asentía, dándole la razón a su amigo.

–Cómo fastidian ustedes.–gruñó Kanda, aunque ya no parecía realmente enojado... sino triste.– ¿No se dan cuenta de cómo van a joderse si siguen metiéndose en mis problemas?

–Para empezar, tú nunca hubieras sabido nada de nada si no nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de investigar.

–Mira, no sé cómo han hecho para que Marie les diga todo, y la verdad no me importa si el muy idiota terminó volviéndose a favor suyo...

–No, Kanda.–contradijo Lenalee, intensificando la mirada en sus ojos.–Él nos dijo lo que sabía, con toda la intención de convencernos a abandonar nuestro plan...

–¿Cuál plan? ¿Salvar a Alma?–lo dijo casi como en forma de burla, un reto vulgar; entonces Lenalee, Allen y Lavi quedaron tan sorprendidos de la hostilidad con la que Kanda lidiaba con el tema.–No voy a culpar a Marie por eso.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a abandonar a tu amigo?–exclamó Allen con desesperación, su reacción fue repentina cuando cogió el brazo de Kanda otra vez, casi de forma violenta.

–Ése 'amigo' ha muerto hace mucho. YA NO EXISTE.–espetó Kanda removiendo bruscamente la mano de Allen de su brazo.–Y no volverá jamás.

–Kanda...

–Para mí él está muerto.–dijo casi con un murmullo, observando despectivamente la desconcertada mirada de Allen Walker, ésos malditos ojos grises y brillantes como monedas de plata.–Y se quedará así. No importa qué pretendan hacer, no pueden arreglar nada.

Lenalee dejó de estorbarle, rindiéndose a la antipática actitud de su amigo Kanda. Él simplemente la pasó de largo y volvió rumbo a las habitaciones. Iba a encerrarse a la privacidad de su único cuarto seguro, quizás caer dormido y tratar de pensarlo mejor. Esperar a que su mente aturdida se curara.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan deshonesto contigo mismo?–dijo la voz detrás de él. Sí, y de nuevo el de pelo blanco le estaba siguiendo, muy adelantado a sus compañeros.

–Quiero dejarles algo en claro a todos ustedes.–se volteó Kanda, ya incapaz de siquiera fruncir el entrecejo ahora. Ya no tenía el poder de hacerlo.–Están cavando muy profundo en la llaga. Y si van a ponerse a hacer alguna estupidez en mi nombre, prefiero no ser parte de ello.

–Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Kanda.–reclamó Allen con un rostro triste, sus cejas se inclinaban hacia atrás.–Tú querías a Alma, ¿no es así?

Silenció por unos segundos, Kanda solamente dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y forzó sus pasos a la puerta de su cuarto, sabiendo que Allen otra vez le estaba persiguiendo como sombra. Abrió su habitación, tratando de ser indiferente a cualquier cosa que Allen le fuera a decir ahora. No quería seguir escuchando.

–Déjenme solo. Ahora.

Cerró la puerta violentamente, su respiración se había hecho pesada y difícil conforme por todo aquello que él había hablado. Sin darse cuenta, había apoyado su espalda contra su puerta y dejó su cuerpo resbalar contra ella, sentándose en el frío piso de piedra. Su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo aquel instante, respondiéndole más a los sentimientos internos que a su deseo de no flaquear.

¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Antes, fuera de ésta habitación él había hecho lo posible por permanecer firme y tener la sangre fría ante ése trío de amigos. Cuando entró a la seguridad de su cuarto, su santuario privado, él simplemente se desplomó sobre su ego. Se sentía tan patético.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba muy confundido ahora, no sabía qué demonios hacer por primera vez en nueve años... estaba dudando. Kanda se maldijo bajo su voz, apretando los nudillos hasta hacerlo extremadamente doloroso. Habían tantos sentimientos dentro de su cabeza, moviéndose y distorsionándose como papel en un remolino. Odio, enojo, tristeza, miedo, frustración...

"_Alma... ¿Todavía seguías dentro de éste mundo?_"

Inconscientemente sonrió. No entendía el por qué. Aquel día hace nueve años, Kanda se convirtió en un carnicero, y desmembró a Alma hasta dejarlo irreconocible; aún recordaba el aroma de sus órganos y la sangre esparcida en el suelo mientras seguía batallando por sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, más de tres testimonios y con evidencias, ahora sugerían que seguía vivo.

¿No podía simplemente dar marcha atrás?

No, sus palabras eran las únicas que tenían el poder de calmar las inquietudes de sus camaradas, que ellos se atrevieron a desvelarse solamente por interesarse en su compañero Yu Kanda. No les iba a pagar quedándose callado y encerrado en su habitación hasta el final de los días.

Estaba dudando. ¿Qué les iba a responder? ¿Que debían abandonar toda esperanza? Alma, estaba seguro que debió permanecer en algún tipo de coma, la Orden no estaba compuesta por estúpidos. Pero sobre todo, le habían implantado un huevo Akuma. ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser realmente esto?

Si Alma despertara... ¿qué haría? Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y lo admitía. ¿Qué iba a pasar si salvaban a Alma? Todo sería destruido, seguramente lo perseguirían y cazarían como un animal. Solamente iba a empeorar las cosas.

Y no sólo iba a ser él quien cargara con ésa responsabilidad, sino que Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, incluso Marie también estarían involucrados. No quería que más personas estuvieran envolviéndose en estos embrollos. Lo último que necesitaba era más personas cuyos pellejos peligraran por sus acciones.

Pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, conociendo una verdad que le habían ocultado por casi una década, una verdad escondida por aquellos bastardos para quienes trabajó toda su vida. No iba a seguir lamiéndoles la suela ahora que conocía la profundidad del averno al que ellos mismos habían llegado. No podía permitirles más aquel poder.

Tenía el corazón tan inundado de odio e ira, creyó que se iba a ahogar, se iba a secar y detener ahí mismo, mientras sus uñas iban a enmohecerse en su sangriento pecho. Kanda no había notado lo mucho que presionaba su pecho, de un modo quiso desahogar en su silenciosa rabia.

Ya no lo iba a soportar por más tiempo. Ésta había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. No había peleado tanto por éste lado de la guerra para que lo estuvieran traicionando tan vilmente.

Se levantó del suelo, giró la perilla de su puerta y abrió abruptamente. No fue de su sorpresa que Allen lo hubiera estado esperando ahí mismo en la entrada. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de esto.

–Oye, Acosador.–llamó Kanda al muchacho albino, quien le prestó su atención de inmediato.–¿Cuál es tu plan?

* * *

No era de ése tipo de hombres que se aprovechaban de las chicas ingenuas. Pero ésta vez era necesario manchar su caballerosa alma por una causa de aún mayor importancia. Allen ya conocía lo que estaba en riesgo y ya no podía dar paso atrás.

Casualmente, cuando él había sido guiado a la Rama Norteamericana por la buscadora italiana Drusilla, ella se recuperó rápidamente y de paso volvió a coquetearle al exorcista. Allen la captó en el primer momento, y como Link seguía sin aprobar aquel comportamiento inadecuado; el muy _inocente_ de Allen asintió cuando ella le dijo que le haría cualquier favor que le pidiera.

Precisamente ahora mismo iba a necesitarla, por tan increíble que pareciera ser. Porque Allen conocía cierta habilidad de Drusilla que era de utilidad para la ocasión, recordando los improvisados mapas que ella trazó para Carson City.

A petición de los demás, el muchacho exorcista fue a buscarla y dio con ella en la Cafetería, disfrutando de un postre de chocolate. La buscadora de cara cicatrizada se iluminó enseguida al reconocer a Allen Walker enviarle un salido exclusivo a ella. Probablemente se sentía importante por ser reconocida por un exorcista superior.

–_Buongiorno_, ¿Cómo te encuentras, Allen? Me habían dicho que no le fue muy bien en su última misión.–dijo la joven con su tropezado inglés y notorio acento italiano. Alegre como una primaveral flor.

–Hola, Dru. Ah... pues verás...–Allen, tímidamente se sentó al lado de la buscadora, pero asegurándose de no estar tan cerca de ella.–Te estaba buscando porque necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante.

La joven mujer sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con interés.

–¿Un favor? ¿Y de qué trata?

–Tú... eres buena con los mapas ¿verdad?–Walker tenía que coger sus preguntas con cuidado, pues cualquier tema que se saliera de la conversación podía terminar en cualquier otra parte. Drusilla era muy habladora y coqueta y hacía falta guiarle la concentración. Ella asintió energéticamente.

–Mi padre era cartógrafo, así que heredé un poco de su talento.–dijo Drusilla sonriendo más sutilmente.

–Me gustaría que pudieras trazar un mapa para mí de los Cuarteles de la Rama Norteamericana.–murmuró con discreción a la buscadora; en ése momento la sonrisa de Drusilla se encogió un poco.

–¿La Rama Norteamericana? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

–Es... para un amigo del Departamento de Ciencias. Él es demasiado tímido y casi no tiene tiempo ahora, espero que comprendas.

–Mhm... Es algo _complicato_, Allen. Ya he echado un vistazo por ése lugar, y el área de ciencias está restringido...–Allen se puso cabizbajo, su cara entristeció severamente (lo hizo a propósito el muy mentiroso) como si una deprimente nubecita hubiera caído sobre su cabeza. Drusilla reaccionó de inmediato.–¡_Però_...! claro, si es un favor que le debo a un amigo como tú, con gusto daré mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Si un mapa quieres, un mapa tendrás!–exclamó casi con euforia la italiana, tratando de reavivar los ánimos perdidos de Allen.

–¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? ¿No tendrás dificultades?

–Descuida, descuida.–replicó la buscadora disfrazando sus preocupaciones.–Yo sabré cómo arreglármelas, no es como si un agente de Crow me fuese a matar por echar un ojo a la zona restringida ¿sabes?

Ella rió como si el hoy y el mañana fueran días de eterno Sol. Allen le siguió el juego y rió también, aunque estaba perturbado internamente por lo que Drusilla acababa de decir, pues los agentes de Crow eran personajes muy peligrosos, y la podían matar a ella si les hacía falta. Era un sentimiento horroroso el tener que involucrarla, que nada tenía ella que ver con el asunto.

* * *

**N/A: Mmm... casi nadie se ha animado a escribirme. ¿Significa que algo estoy haciendo bien? :P**

**Edité radicalmente otra escena de Emilia y me gustó mucho el resultado, ya me hacía falta poner un diálogo más relevante con ella. Y para apagar el odio que mi beta le tuvo, xD**


	10. The Devil's Anxiety

A partir de aquí, comienzan los cambios más radicales a la trama. Pero algunas partes se van a quedar para bien.

* * *

**X. The Devil's Anxiety.**

8 de Julio

El dolor no parecía tener final o comienzo. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, pesado como plomo, como una escultura frágil incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento. Mientras el sopor al que su cuerpo había sido sometido no le ayudaba a soportar el desgarrador dolor, solamente observaba la dulce cara sonriente de un infantil Alma sobre su vientre, una expresión tan calmada y hermosa, a la vez tan tétrica. Su pequeña sonrisa bastaba para infundirle temores que creyó enterrados en lo profundo de su mente.

La bolsa de su vientre estaba abierta, la carne estaba plena y abierta como una flor, mientras sus intestinos y demás vísceras estaban todas fuera de su lugar, desordenadas como un canasto de ropa sucia. Mientras que Alma se llevaba ésas delicias calientes a su diminuta boca, como los más dulces manjares. La sangre que lo manchaba solamente acentuaba la demencia reflejada en su rostro de infante.

Solamente esto era una pequeña parte del dolor que le hizo sufrir en aquella tierna edad; el modo en el que el pequeño mordía sus órganos, excavando como un topo en sus entrañas... era poco, comparado con lo que él le hizo. Un calor insufrible invadió su cuerpo, como miles de agujas calientes forzaran su torso a abrirse más. Esto activó el reflejo de su cuerpo, haciéndolo saltar de su altar empapado.

Otra vez reconocía el techo de su aburrida habitación, después de una terrible pesadilla, que de nuevo, le convenía ignorar. Ésta vez fue diferente, ésta vez no soñó acerca del pasado o algo que él halla vivido antes, pero estaba seguro conectado con el miedo que sentía desde hacer poco. Era totalmente ridículo, no sólo el hecho de preferir dormir al pie de su propia puerta en lugar de su cama, sino que era también éste horror irracional a Alma.

Muy dentro de su corazón él no quería volver a ver a Alma, sabiendo bien lo que le venía esperando. Por vergonzoso que le fuera admitirlo, ahora mismo no sentía tener el valor de enfrentarlo, a Alma. ¿Cómo carajo podría tener valor si la última vez que se vieron se estuvieron matando entre sí? Pero la visión de Alma que tuvo hace unos momentos solamente se trataba de un temor sin discernimiento, porque, era ridículo. No podía ser posible la realización de este sueño caníbal. A menos que el significado oculto de ésas imágenes las tuviera que interpretar por su cuenta.

Despejó su mente de ésos estúpidos pensamientos de canibalismo, concentró su atención al reloj de cristal de su buró al otro lado de la oscura habitación. La flor estaba intacta, tenía todavía el mismo número de pétalos que hace un mes. Tomó el reloj entre sus manos, con extremo cuidado, porque ningún tesoro en éste mundo podía reemplazar el valor de éste instrumento. Volvió a sentarse al pie de su puerta, observando por un largo rato el nenúfar dentro del cristal. Esperaba a que algo aconteciera, tal vez esperaba a que otro pétalo se cayera al fondo de la tapa de madera.

Sintió de repente las vibraciones de pasos acercarse a su puerta. Ya había aprendido a reconocer esos pasos de pies ligeros y torpes, también ése tipo de sonido que provocaban las suelas de ésas botas. Las relacionaba directamente con alguien en específico.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres?–preguntó con desgano mientras escuchaba a ése muchacho acercarse a la puerta. Sin pedir permiso o sin miedo a ser víctima del enojo de Yu Kanda, el muchachito se sentó del otro lado del pies de la puerta del respectivo exorcista. Ahora mismo se encontraba en calma, nada malo le pasaría si se quedaba.

–Si tenemos suerte, para mañana Drusilla tendrá ya listo el mapa que necesitamos.

–¿Sólo viniste para decirme eso?

–... Desde ayer en la tarde no has salido de tu cuarto.

–¿Acaso vigilas mi puerta todo el día? Eres un maldito acosador.

–Lo siento. Ya sé que te he estado asfixiando últimamente... pero creo que, aunque seas el peor imbécil de la Tierra, no puedo evitar acercarme a ti, querer hablar contigo.

–Qué halagador.–refunfuñó en sarcasmo.

–Pienso que tú y yo somos... de cierto modo somos iguales.

–No me quieras comparar contigo. Eres demasiado feo. No te quieras sentir tan importante.

–No estoy hablando de eso, Kanda idiota. Tú pareces una mujer muy fea.

–En otras palabras, soy una jodida lesbiana. Y tú un homosexual terriblemente confundido.

–¿Qué? Estás loco, Kanda. Lo dices sólo para molestarme; no eres mas que un imbécil.

–Tienes envidia por no ser igual a mí.–esta bien, Kanda ya comenzaba a parecerse a Bak Chan cuando seguía elevando su ego así.

–Como decía, eres un imbécil, Kanda.–espetó Allen tras una risa liberada. A Kanda ya no se le ocurría nada más que decir entonces.

–Te odio.

–Voy a fingir que no escuché eso ¿eh?

–Siento que vas a terminar destruyéndome. Estaré diciendo estupideces... pero no sé por qué lo siento, es como si ése apego tuyo se convertirá algún día en mi Parca.–dijo con una voz tan apagada y seca, como el eco de un cadáver, mientras sus manos se aferraban más fuerte al reloj de cristal.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–No lo sé... Pero no me gusta. Es extraño e incómodo.

–Creo que no te comprendo. ¿Estás diciendome que te sientes querido por mí? ¿No te gusta que haya gente que se preocupe por ti?

–Te lo explicaré con palabras más fáciles, _Moyashi_.–replicó Kanda, cerró los párpados lentamente.–¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudar a Alma? ¿De dónde piensas que sacas beneficios? A mí no me puedes ayudar. Metiendo tu nariz en tragedias ajenas no obtienes nada a cambio. Nunca conociste a Alma, y probablemente no lo harás. Estás jugándote por un extraño...

–Creo habértelo dicho en nuestra primera misión juntos, Kanda idiota.–mencionó el jovencito del otro lado de la puerta. Kanda no podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero sabía bien que ahora mismo estaría sonriendo.–Mi corazón se mueve por lo que mis ojos ven, no por lo que el mundo necesite. Yo no puedo abandonar lo que tengo enfrente de mí(1)... Quiero ayudar porque mi corazón ha sido conmovido ¿entiendes?

–... Eres tan sólo un niño.

–Aparte, creo que te agarré... algo de simpatía. Porque yo sé cómo te sientes, y sé que has tenido que pasar lo mismo que yo. Es extraño... la forma en la que uno puede simpatizar con otro solamente porque se encuentran cosas en común.

–Tú no sabes nada y no has visto nada. Eres incapaz de comprenderme del todo.

–Y tal vez tienes razón, nunca podré comprenderte del todo. Pero nada me impide intentarlo ¿verdad?

–En otras palabras eres solamente un acosador.

–Y tú un irremediable idiota.–contestó Allen, su voz se notaba bastante más animada. Le parecía divertido, de algún enfermizo modo, el insultarlo informalmente así. Ya sería la centésima vez que le llamaba así. Kanda nació siendo un idiota, no importaba qué pasara, no iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

Volvió a observar el reloj, a través del cristal la flor brillante. Percibió algo que lo inquietó por unos segundos, y después cayó en la cuenta que el séptimo pétalo había caído al fondo. Su corazón sufrió una aceleración radical, lo agitó de un modo violento, así como sentía su cuerpo sudar a gota gorda.

¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso su periodo de vida en éste mundo estaba acortándose aún más? Tan sólo había transcurrido un mes desde que el sexto pétalo cayó.

–... Sólo cierra el pico.–respondió Kanda, que no quiso tardar más en darle la palabra a Allen Walker. No quería que pareciera preocupante su tiempo de silencio. No podía dejarle a él ni a nadie acerca del secreto de su reloj. Sus preocupaciones eran suyas y de él nada más.

–Sólo trato de hacer conversación contigo. Lo estoy intentando, a pesar de que te escondes tras tu impenetrable muro.–replicó el muchacho. Su tono era irónico, como si le divirtiera ver la gran distancia que había realmente entre ellos.

–Ya sé lo que me vas a responder, pero a medida que me acosas todo el tiempo, de modo que sientes cada vez más simpatía y conformidad con mi compañía, de verdad creo que eres un marica.

–Kanda, ¿sabes qué pienso yo? Que te agrado lo suficiente como para que digas eso. Y por cierto, el único marica que hay entre nosotros eres tú.

–Yo tengo novia.–refutó, pensando en usar ése hecho como su carta magna.–A diferencia de ti, que te apuesto mi pellejo a que todavía eres un mojigato virgen.

Con eso lo dejaría callado por un buen rato, porque era todo cierto, y no necesitaba darle vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta que éste pendejo albino además de payaso era virgen. Ya sabía que él tenía las ansias hinchadas por Lenalee, pero no tendría el valor de declararse, mucho menos tocarla como hombre, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Lenalee era intocable, si Komui Lee, el señor 'Complejo de Hermana' era su protector y hermano mayor.

–Lo que dices no tiene justificación.–replicó el exorcista Walker con un poco de su orgullo dañado.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Si se nota al instante. Hueles a virginidad.

–No tengo que ser un condenado ninfómano para probar mi virilidad.–se defendió el aludido. Se notaba por su voz que el tema le incomodaba.–Que tú tengas novia no te hace alguien superior a mí.

–Pero no soy virgen.

–Cállate, Kanda idiota. Estás sacando un tema que no tiene nada que ver con el de hace rato. Eso es de cobardes.

–Eres Marica, Virgen y Moyashi.–se bufó Kanda al final, con la más cruda intención de ofender a Allen.

Debía admitirlo, era algo liberador y divertido el sacar al muchacho de sus casillas por medio de palabras tontas.

* * *

Lenalee conocía todas de las escasas tradiciones de la Orden, cosas simples para reavivar los ánimos que vivían en los subsuelos, ya sean pequeños detalles como fiestas de cumpleaños o de bienvenida, en caso de que un nuevo exorcista entrara a la Orden Oscura. El último y más reciente fue el de hace unos cuantos meses, cuando el pequeño Timothy Hearst se unió a los exorcistas. O cuando no encontraban algún otro motivo para cual celebrar, solamente organizaban una fiesta cuando recordaban que un exorcista había completado exitosamente una misión. Las fiestas a veces cumplían bien su deber de alivianar un poco del estrés que se manejaba a la Orden.

Pero no siempre se trataba de fiestas para emborracharse y atragantarse de comida. Ella había contado las veces en las que sucedía, un evento que se presentaba irregularmente y la mayoría de las personas ignoraban por la falta de interés.

En los antiguos cuarteles de la Orden hubo una especie de capilla, un lugar para la oración de los aún creyentes de corazón. En los nuevos cuarteles, Lenalee pudo comprobar que existía otra nueva capilla (más grande aún). Ella dejaba claro que no amaba a Dios, pero desde pequeña, cuando le daban la más básica educación acerca de la religión, un sacerdote del Vaticano venía, y la llevaban a la capilla para rezar, incluso le aplicaron el Sacramento del Bautismo, dado como exorcista, ella no tenía orientación religiosa, entonces decidieron que su inicio debía ser en el catolicismo. No es como si en aquellos días ella hubiera tenido opción.

Varias ocasiones en el año, a la Orden Oscura se le enviaban sacerdotes a hacer misas en la capilla, los católicos que iban, se confesaban y comulgaban. No eran muchos, Lenalee sabía, pero de niña tuvo que aprender a hacerlo, tal como hacían a otros niños hijos de familias católicas, los padres les llevaban a la iglesia hasta inculcarles el hábito. Años después, Komui dijo a su hermana que sus padres tuvieron ciertas influencias hinduistas, y cuando él se unió a la Orden, no tuvo que ser necesario volverse católico. Conocía y_ respetaba_ el catolicismo, mas nunca lo practicó. Y Lenalee no estaba obligada a hacerlo, aunque fuera denominada como 'exorcista'.

Aún así, ella no evitaba el acercarse de vez en cuando. En varias ocasiones hasta veía agentes de Crow (por increíble que pudiera parecer) católicos que iban a asistir a las misas. El sacerdote vendría dentro de tres días, entonces ella pensó, no sería mala idea aprovechar éste evento para el plan que tenían en mente.

No sabía qué tan probable sería que en la Rama Norteamericana los guardianes Crow que resguardaran a Alma Karma se tomaran aquel día libre, pero si existía un día en el cual pudieran tener la guardia más baja, tenía que ser cuando viniera el sacerdote del Vaticano. No había momento casi tan perfecto como éste para aprovecharse, aunque todavía estaban seguros que los riesgos serían demasiado altos.

Y ella discutía con Lavi y Allen acerca de éste plan, aparentando una conversación tranquila y rutinaria en un lugar apartado de la arena de entrenamiento, donde demás Buscadores y un par de exorcistas peleaban en forma de calentamiento entre gritos y porras.

–Podríamos aprovecharlo bien, con el plan correcto, sería una gran oportunidad para infiltrarnos.

–Pero debemos decirle a Kanda... para ver qué opina del plan.

–Tú ya lo oíste ayer. Obviamente no está dispuesto a que ninguno de nosotros vaya por Alma. Él quiere hacerlo solo.

–No es eso lo único que es preocupante. ¿Que tal si la visita del sacerdote no es suficiente para distraerlos? No van a bajar la guardia, aunque sea un evento especial. Dudo que esos bastardos sean católicos siquiera.

–Lo siento, yo fui quien sacó la idea. Creía que sería de utilidad

–No, Lenalee. Tú idea es buena. Pero tenemos que ser realistas en cuanto a las posibilidades ¿cómo será la guardia en aquel día? Seguro que se tienen al margen de que Yu entre a la Orden Norteamericana, porque a toda costa quisieran evitar que encuentre a Alma.

–Y si nos encontraran con él, nos podrían marcar como sus cómplices. Probablemente eso es lo que Kanda no quiere. No quiere que nos metamos en 'sus asuntos'; la verdad es que él trata de protegernos.

Muchos hubieran caído al suelo muriéndose de la risa al escuchar afirmación acerca del infame Yu Kanda. Pero nadie lo hizo, porque de manera extraña todos ahora se lo tomaban en serio, ahora que conocían una cara diferente de su camarada... pero ciertamente, confiaban en que Lenalee, aparte de Marie, lo conocía mejor que los demás.

–Sabemos que él no quiere meternos en problemas, pero dejarlo solo... alguien de nosotros tiene que ir con él.–dijo Allen.–¿Qué tal tú, Lavi?

–¿Yo?–exclamó el pelirrojo del parche con sobresalto.–Mi relación laboral con Yu nunca fue 'excelente', creo que él intentaría descuartizarme antes de aceptarme como compañero. Lo siento. No puedo ayudarles en esto. Aparte, son las Reglas del viejo Bookman.

–¿Sabe el Bookman acerca de lo que vamos a hacer?

–Nos está escuchando ahora mismo.–murmuró Lavi, lo cual hizo a sus compañeros alarmarse momentáneamente.–No se preocupen. Su trabajo es observar, no interferir. Él no hará nada ni dirá nada, ya saben.

–Ya veo.–contestó Allen.–Entonces... ¿seré yo quien vaya con Kanda?

–Mejor yo, Allen.–protestó gentilmente la muchacha.–Mis botas oscuras me dan mayor ventaja a la hora de huir, en caso de que fuera necesario, y tengo más posibilidades de evadir a los Crow... Además, yo soy la más difícil de marcar como 'traidora'. Llevo siendo exorcista por más de la mitad de mi vida.

–Pero... si tomamos en cuenta a Cross Marian.–mencionó Lavi.–Existe la posibilidad que él haya sido atacado por algún personal de Central, ya sea porque le consideraron traidor, o porque_ supo demasiado_. Ahora mismo, nosotros cinco estamos en ése mismo peligro.

–El Supervisor es mi hermano, Lavi.–replicó Lenalee, avergonzada de sacar a su hermano mayor como su punto a favor.–Y aunque él no pueda protegerme, el auditor Lvellie no querrá verme muerta, aunque fuera traidora. Soy la única exorcista con Inocencia tipo cristal, y conociéndolo, hará lo posible por mantenerme con vida.

Era una forma muy fría para hablar de su propio destino, sobre todo en lo referente a Lvellie, quien todos sabían, era el principal culpable de varios traumas en la joven Lenalee. Era sorprendente la madurez y fortaleza con la que ella lo había superado.

–Es cierto.–Allen no tenía muchos argumentos contra Lenalee, porque ella aparte de tener una Inocencia poderosa y única, era la más veloz, la más conveniente de todas y la que tenía más dificultades para exasperar a Kanda.–Pero... ¿vas a estar bien?

–Estaré lista para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, ya verás. Además, tú Allen, no puedes separarte demasiado de Link. Llamarás la atención y tampoco faltará que Link despierte en cualquier momento.

–Cierto... ya sin casi nueve días desde que él duerme. Me preocuparía si él no despertara pronto. Pero más me preocupa que se vaya a despertar antes que finalicemos nuestros planes.

–Seré solamente yo...–interfirió el joven pelirrojo.–pero parecemos un grupo de conspiradores. Estamos tejiendo planes que van en contra de la misma organización para la que trabajamos.

–No estamos planeando nada malo, Lavi. Lo que estamos haciendo es un plan de rescate.

–Sí, Allen, lo sé. Pero aunque estemos realizando un _plan de rescate_, no quiere decir que sea algo 'bueno'. Desconocemos la verdadera naturaleza de Alma Karma, y lo único que hemos oído no ha sido nada bueno en lo absoluto.

–... Pero todo aquí depende de la decisión de Kanda ¿no?

–Sí, y tal vez eso es lo más preocupante de todo.–dijo Lavi adquiriendo un timbre más serio y sombrío.–Él está actuando conforme a sus emociones... no por lo que sea correcto. Sonaré incrédulo, pero he llegado a pensar que Yu busca salvar a Alma solamente para joder a la Orden.

Nadie negaría que Lavi daba en claro un punto muy cierto, incluso podría ser la única razón que necesitaban saber acerca de su compañero. Kanda estaría lleno de rencor por todo el asunto relacionado con Alma, así que naturalmente buscaría una forma de herir indirectamente a la Orden Oscura. Aunque todo aquello no sonara como propio del buen Yu Kanda.

¿Hubiera sido mejor idea escuchar a Noise en todo caso? Pero ya era tarde. Ya no podían regresar con la cola entre las patas, no podían retroceder en el tiempo y pretender que nada malo estaba sucediendo, porque la ignorancia era el equivalente al mar de neblina venenosa sin fin aparente al que siempre temían estar sumergidos.

–Supongo que no importa desde qué ángulo lo veamos...–suspiró Allen con un poco de pesimismo.–Estamos tramando contra la Orden para la que trabajamos. No se puede hacer nada.

–A menos que decidamos retirarnos y dejar que Kanda se ensucie las manos solo... Oigan no me miren así.–reclamó el Bookman Junior sonriendo pesadamente.–Solamente me puse a pensar en las cosas que había dicho Marie. Pero por mucho que me gustaría ayudar a Yu, no tengo derecho a interferir en los hechos, ni tampoco a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

–Lavi, eres un menso.–contestó Allen con una ceja arqueada.

–Lo siento, Allen. Pero las cosas conmigo no pueden hacerse de otro modo.

Allen necesitaba comprender, porque el deber del Bookman era muy diferente al del exorcista, y una obligación más complicada que la de un humano común. Guardó silencio al lado de Lenalee, pensando que era imposible descarrilar a su amigo de su decisión.

–Entonces, eso nos deja con Lenalee como la más fiable compañera de Kanda ¿no?

–De acuerdo.–asintió la muchacha.

–Iré... a echarle un ojo a Link.–Allen se estiró brevemente los brazos para levantarse del lugar que compartía con sus amigos.–Luego me iré a dormir.–dijo entre un prolongado bostezo.

–O si lo prefieres de otro modo, sube al sexto piso para saludar a Yu, otra divertida edición de 'Plática Sexual Educativa con Yu Kanda'.–dijo Lavi con una mueca burlona, antes que Allen le volviera una mirada casi de naturaleza asesina. Incluso Lenalee se rió por unos instantes. Allen le enseñó a lengua en un gesto infantil. Sólo les hizo reírse aún más, como en viejos días donde la preocupación no era lo suficientemente grande para acongojarlos al mismo tiempo.

Allen sonrió para sí mismo con éste pensamiento mientras se retiraba de la arena de entrenamiento, saludando de paso a su amiga Miranda Lotto.

Recordó las risas, las añoró por tanto tiempo que olvidó cómo eran realmente, y olvidó cómo era reírse por sí mismo, sin estar forzado a cargar una angustia adentro. Tenía tanto peso sobre su espalda, que ya no recordaba cómo era reírse sinceramente. Pero tenía éste sueño infantil, ésta esperanza idiota de que al final todos iban a ser felices, iban a sonreír y él les acompañaría al final de un atardecer de nunca-acabar. ¿Por qué seguía engañándose a sí mismo tan cruelmente?

* * *

Cuando regresó a la enfermería, para ir a ver de nuevo a Link, tal como prometió, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba el área. Había un par de buscadores en las otras camas, uno de ellos saludándole atentamente al verle entrar y el otro, cuyas heridas eran mucho más graves, dormía profundamente.

Howard Link permanecía sumido en una suave coma, su rostro dormía en paz a pesar de las serias magulladuras y vendas sofocantes. Según los médicos, Link sufrió además de daños en el estómago y riñón, varias fracturas en las costillas y el cráneo. Había sido particularmente afortunado en ésta ocasión, por la forma en la que el Akuma le atacó, pudo haber muerto.

Allen le contempló por un par de minutos, sentado en un tieso banco al lado de la cama, llamando el nombre de su inspector, ocasionalmente toqueteándole la cara y la mano para buscar alguna reacción en él. Nada.

Y entonces miró cómo entraban por la puerta principal una joven vestida de holgadas ropas carmesí y un sombrero con velo del mismo color. Notaba sus rizos dorados filtrarse debajo del velo, así que Allen dedujo que se trataba de Tevak, una de los Terceros Exorcistas. Al instante en el que ella entró, el joven albino pudo sentir su mirada acosándolo.

En silencio ella se acercó, del lado opuesto a Allen en la cama de Link, entonces se retiró el pesado velo, dejándolo al pie de las sábanas. Tevak miró con tristeza a Link por un largo rato mientras Walker no hacía mas que observar. No sabía qué decir exactamente. Sabía que Link fue alguna vez compañero de los Crow, pero de sospechar que había sentimientos auténticos de compañerismo entre ellos, jamás lo hizo.

Se sintió conmovido al ver a la jovencita rubia tocar con su nívea la frente de Howard, como si ella estuviera ignorando por completo a Allen. Ella se veía realmente deprimida.

–Déjame sola con él un momento.–murmuró Tevak sin mirar al otro lado.

–Sí, perdón, ya me voy.–Allen se levantó sin demora del banco y marchó hacia la salida.

–... Allen Walker.

–¿Mande?–se detuvo y volteó, pero ella seguía con su mirada hacia Link.

–Gracias.–dijo, denotando cierta dulzura rota en su clara voz.–Por salvarlo. Él... está así por culpa nuestra. Estábamos tan ocupados con el Akuma que casi lo dejamos a morir.

–Lo siento mucho.–repuso el británico, extrañado por ésta apertura sentimental.–Yo pude haber evitado que lastimaran a Link... No sabía que ustedes fueran amigos.

Quizás dejó sus palabras fluir con simpleza, como si en otros términos él estuviera diciendo: '_No sabía que ustedes fueran humanos.'_ Y a juzgar por la mirada castaña de la joven mitad Akuma, ella lo pudo identificar al instante. Sin embargo, su semblante permanecía sereno, sin emociones.

–Eres prejuicioso, Allen Walker.–respondió con frialdad.–Aunque ya no lo parezcamos, nosotros los Terceros seguimos siendo humanos.

–Lo sé, he sido algo receloso, y lo lamento... pero no lo puedo evitar. Simplemente no puedo.

–No eres tan abierto como aparentas. En realidad tienes la mente tan cerrada como todos los demás hombres. No tengas miedo de reconocerlo.

"_¡Siempre tratando de ganarte la simpatía de los demás, cuando en realidad eres tan despreciable como cualquier otro humano!_"

–¿Por qué dirías eso?

–Porque todos te hemos visto, todos te hemos escuchado. Comprendes que todos pensamos diferente en ésta guerra, pero no aceptas acciones que van en contra de tus principios, no tomas en consideración mentes ajenas, porque te da miedo desviarte de tu camino... ¿me equivoco?

–Tevak, realmente no sé de qué estás hablándome... Me voy yendo.–dio la vuelta, procurando irse lo más rápido posible, sin el orgullo para responderle a la joven de Crow.

Lo que lo hacía sentir mal, era el saber que ella, y Kanda, tuvieran el corazón para decir ésas cosas tan horribles de él. Eran palabras tan agresivas a su consciencia, que lo hacían de repente abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo ciertas que eran.

Siempre miró a una sola dirección: el hacerse Mesías y salvar a toda alma pecadora de la devastadora guerra. Akumas y humanos, buenos o malos, Allen no pensaba y solamente era impulsado a socorrerlos... ¿y entonces quién era el malo? ¿a quién podía realmente matar y dejarle pudrir en el infierno?

Al Conde Milenario.

Era tan contradictorio para él pelear con los miembros de Noé, puesto que ellos eran los letales aliados del Conde y amenazaban la vida de sus amigos... sin embargo, poco a poco, batalla tras batalla, Allen llegó a cuestionarse: ¿valía la pena quebrar su promesa de no matar humanos para acabar con los Noé de una vez por todas? ¿merecía consideración el sacrificar cosas valiosas con el fin de salvar al mundo?

Esto es lo que Tevak le trató de indicar. Allen se cerraba ésas opciones, no porque él fuera limpio de corazón, sino que... quería limpiar su propia alma. No deseaba cargar con la muerte de otro ser humano, si apenas pudo tolerar la muerte de Mana...

Caminó cabizbajo, quemándose de vergüenza por dentro, mientras sentía a su Timcanpy enroscar su larga cola áurea alrededor de su cuello y su suavecito cuerpo de burbuja lo apachurraba al costado de su mejilla. Era la propia forma de Timcanpy para demostrar su afecto a su amo. Pero Allen apenas respondía al cariño de su gólem de oro, porque, aunque todo el tiempo él le acompañaba a cualquier lugar, últimamente le había puesto muy poca atención. A veces incluso sentía que no estaba ahí.

Allen tomó con sus manos a Timcanpy, mirándole fijamente aunque no tuviera ojos en sí. Pero sabía que Tim podía mirarle con mayor claridad que otra persona.

–¿Soy una horrible persona?–murmuró Allen, profundamente entristecido. Timcanpy por esto tomó vuelo nuevamente e intencionalmente se dio un tope contra la frente de su amo, lo cual le dejó una notable marca rojiza.–Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué clase de amo soy yo para preguntarte eso?–rió sobándose el golpe.

Eran éste tipo de ocasiones en las que Allen se agradecía de que su gólem no pudiera hablar... o si no, estaba seguro de lo salaz que sería su lenguaje.

Caminando a la par del vuelo de Timcanpy en dirección a su habitación, notó que alguien de distancia le había estado siguiendo, no que fuera secreto, porque aún era temprano para irse a dormir. Cuando el albino miró tras él, vio que Lenalee Lee estaba caminando justa hacia él.

–¿Qué pasa, Lenalee?

–No pasa nada, yo sólo pensé que también me debía acostar temprano por hoy.

–Ah, perdón, yo creí que me estabas...–pausó antes de soltar un término ofensivo.–No importa. Buenas noches, entonces.

Ella sonrió a duras penas y dio vuelta a la derecha, donde estaban las escaleras, pero en un instante, antes de que el rojo tacón pisara el primer escalón, ella de nuevo dirigió su mirada al muchacho inglés, con una mirada algo tensa circulándola.

–Allen, hay algo que quería hablar contigo...–dijo, no para sorpresa de Allen.–Pero no estaba segura de cómo decirlo.

–¿Quieres hablar de eso aquí?

–No, lo siento, pero aquí no es el lugar más apropiado... Sólo quiero saber... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó aquella vez afuera de la enfermería?

–... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Quiero que me digas... ¿estabas_ tú_ hablando en serio? ¿_tú_ sabes para _qué_?–notaba los suaves énfasis que ella hacía en ésas palabras insignificantes, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien más les estaría vigilando.

Pero... ¿qué trataba de decirle?

–No entiendo.–respondió Allen.

–¿No te acuerdas? Entonces... _no piensan igual_.–otra vez usaba ése hincapié en las palabras, pero a Allen le tomaba un par de segundos en analizar las palabras para realmente darse cuenta. Alguien excluido de ésta conversación juzgaría los diálogos de Lenalee como sin-sentidos.

Poco a poco, Allen comenzó a comprender lo que ella decía. Intentaba hacer referencia a la sombra que habitaba en su buen amigo. Habían dejado irresoluto el asunto de la vez en la que Decimocuarto la emboscó a ella... y hasta ahora, ambos jóvenes no habían discutido ampliamente del tema. Allen entonces notó la ansiedad derramada en las oscuras irises de la exorcista.

Pero era la misma ansiedad que él reflejaba a sus ojos. Los negros espejos lo estaban reflejando a él.

Suspiró con sutileza y cerró sus párpados por un segundo para frenar su paranoia.

–¿Quieres... Lo podemos hablar otro día?–preguntó, sin querer su voz temblaba. Mientras más tiempo sostenía con Lenalee ésta incómoda conversación, como si ambos estuvieran rodeados por una presencia pécora de serpiente invisible.

–Allen, yo no quiero _hablarle_.–respondió la joven china, mordiéndose los labios.–No dejes que _él_ vuelva y me hable, por favor.–tras esto, ella se marchó subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

Ésta plática no tuvo buenos frutos al final; solamente le había ayudado a sentirse más débil e inferior. Ni siquiera el brusco consuelo de Timcanpy movió al muchacho de canos pelos a superar con mayor facilidad lo que acababa de digerir. No sólo dejó que Decimocuarto lastimara a Lenalee; _algo_ estuvieron discutiendo, y el no saber de qué trataba, comenzaba a torturarlo por dentro.

Vagó por unos momentos más alrededor del piso donde estaba su dormitorio, tratando lo mejor posible de no pensar en ello. De no pensar en sí. Y entonces cayó sentado contra el exterior de la puerta de su habitación mientras con sus vacíos ojos contemplaba el techo de vitrales, ignorando a cualquier pasante mientras se fijaba cómo la luz lunar comenzaba a iluminar con su blanca magnificencia el mosaico del piso. Era casi una sensación mágica el poder observar tan hermoso cambio de colores radiantes a colores puros.

Era tranquilizante el sentimiento de no estar pensando en lo absoluto. Dolía pensar, desde siempre. Pensar era malo.

Y sin un propósito en específico, al estirar sus piernas en el suelo, el adolescente comenzó a cantar:

"_Entonces el pequeño niño cayó en un profundo sueño... Tragado entre las cenizas de las llamas incandescentes, una por una salen a ver ése querido perfil. Miles de sueños vuelan sobre la tierra, así como tus plateados ojos tiemblan, entonces un brillante 'tú' renace después de miles y millones de años... No importa cuantas bendiciones sean regresadas a la tierra, yo continuaré rezando para que tú puedas recibir ése amor. Dale a éste niño con las manos unidas un beso..._" (2)

Ésa canción había sido transplantada a su cabeza por Mana Walker, mientras el pequeño niño pensaba que estas enseñanzas solamente se trataban de un juego inofensivo que compartía con su padrastro. No creyó jamás que esto en realidad sería una de las llaves que lo encerrarían dentro de un destino tan cruel, el de ser hospedaje del Decimocuarto. Sabía que ésta canción fue intencionada como una nana, pero Allen encontraba un significado doloroso entre ésta letras.

Cantaba sin activar la habilidad del Arca que le correspondía, en murmullos más silentes que los suspiros de un roedor. Sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse al ritmo que repetía una y otra vez ésa canción de cuna para sí mismo. Entonces lo vio, en aquel barandal del piso más alto, dos ojos que emanaban una oscuridad indescriptible, perforados en un rostro blanco de un fantasma y estaban fijos sobre él.

Los ojos de Kanda siempre eran inexpresivos y negros, pero ésta noche estos le dignaban una repulsión casi compasiva, no de odio ni agresión, como solía siempre ser. Esos ojos de almendra le incitaban a levantarse y dejar de tenderse cual miserable niño que era. Naturalmente, no cuestionaría las razones de Kanda para que le fastidiara tanto el verle así; si algo le molestaba a Kanda era porque le molestaba, a secas.

Allen se levantó de su adormecido trasero y entró por la puerta de su cuarto, sin desear alimentar más ésa negra furia de Yu Kanda, quien le había vigilado igual que un halcón desde su gris balaustre.

Su cálido dormitorio estaba completamente oscuro. Justo después de volverse a su cama, se dejó caer en su almohada. Tenía su mente tan atascada de cosas que le dolía la cabeza, y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Volteó su cara a su izquierda y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezando pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en la superficie suave de su cama. Inhaló por la nariz, detectando ése desagradable olor familiar proveniente debajo de su axila.

"_Mañana tengo que bañarme temprano._" se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus párpados blancos se caían flojos, cerrando las ventanas de sus grises ojos. Respiró hondo nuevamente, sintiendo que se dormiría en cualquier segundo, pero siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, ya que su mente permanecía perturbada.

Timcanpy seguía ahí, volando fielmente a su lado, como si con su larga cola esponjosa de oro intentara evitar que su amo durmiera.

–¿Qué quieres, Tim?–el pequeño gólem enseñó su boca dentada de colmillos blancos, arrojándole aliento caliente, intentando comunicarle algo. Allen entendía qué.–Lo sé, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó con Decimocuarto ¿no? Pero luego por eso no podré dormir ¿sabes?

* * *

9 de Julio

Su cabeza estaba en las nubes, era como estar sentado ahí, pero estar ausente en espíritu. Allen simplemente no pudo dormir, tampoco podía hacerle un poco de honor a su estancia en la arena de entrenamiento y ponerse a calentar con algún ejercicio. Simplemente no era hoy su día.

Allen observó brevemente a Timcanpy una vez más, que fue a volar sobre él en círculos un par de veces y estacionó su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cabeza albina. El muchacho suspiró cansado, posando su codo sobre la rodilla mientras descansaba su cara sobre el puño. Solamente estaba de espectador mientras los demás amigos estaban entrenando y sudando a gota gorda. Le daban demasiadas jaquecas como para disponerse a entrenar hoy.

Repentinamente, algo fuerte y rudo golpeó su nuca, haciéndolo caerse de bruces en el suelo. Fue un acto innecesariamente violento de parte del 'quien fuera hijo de perra' que lo acababa de golpear.

–¡Si no vas a entrenar, entonces lárgate y deja de estorbar!–bramó groseramente la voz de otro exorcista, a quien pertenecía la patada propinada a la cabeza de Allen Walker.

–Juro que un día te hago pagar todo, Kanda idiota.–sonrió Allen mientras se reincorporaba del suelo rápidamente, reponiendo su guardia, mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Yu Kanda, que tenía una expresión de desafío en su cara dura. Tenía una sonrisa despectiva en su pálida cara larga.

–¿Vas a pelear o a charlar como marica, _moyashi_?–preguntó agresivamente Kanda mientras presumía la disposición de sus musculosos brazos para hacerlo trizas en una ronda porvenir.

–Te arrancaré ése pelo de vieja con mis propias manos ¿me oíste?–rió el exorcista más joven, abanicando sus brazos, disponiendo la soltura de sus piernas, preparándose para pelearse con su rival favorito.

El día de hoy, Kanda había amanecido de muy buen humor, pensó el joven albino mientras esquivaba una patada voladora. Sin explicárselo, en cuestión de segundos, se sintió repleto de energía, completamente revitalizado.

"_Gracias, idiota._"

* * *

(1).– Cuota de Allen en el capítulo 14 del manga, al querer proteger a Lala y Guzol, y Kanda le cuestiona la razón por sacrificarse por unos extraños.

(2).– Yo misma me puse a traducir las letras de la canción del Músico en el manga. Ya sé que está en prosa y no todo está parecido a la letra original, pero quise intentarlo**.**

**N/A: Aunque me duela, tuve que quitar ésa escena entre Road y Allen. Tal vez debería intentar ponerlos como pareja en otra ocasión distinta y no aquí...**


	11. The Stray Lambs of God

**XI. The Stray Lambs of God.**

10 de Julio

–Escúchame, si tú te equivocas, entonces los dos la hemos cagado ¿comprendes?–ya tenía la impresión que llevaba discutiendo por más de hora y media éste asunto con Kanda, y podría ser ésta la vigésima vez que le escuchaba decir lo mismo. No era nada común en él. Suponía que se encontraba nervioso.

–Entiendo, Kanda.–contestó Lenalee, muy difícilmente ocultó su molestia hacia el abuso de malas palabras en el lenguaje de su amigo.–Pero deja de hablar así todo el tiempo. Se vuelve tedioso tener que escucharte.

–Sólo digo, tú te preocupas por cosas que no son relevantes, y tarde o temprano algo sale mal, Lenalee.–igual que siempre, Kanda seguía con ése comportamiento enfadoso, incluso la paciencia de la muchacha tenía un punto de límite.

–Te lo prometo, no haré nada imprudente.–afirmó la exorcista china con cansancio.–Obedeceré tus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

–Sólo... te pido que de verdad intentes no equivocarte.–respondió el exorcista Kanda con brusquedad.

Lenalee suspiró cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo imposible que era ganarse por completo la confianza de su amigo, o en éste caso sería especialmente difícil siendo una misión de tan increíble riesgo y no podía culpar a Kanda de sentirse así de inquieto. Claro, nada de esto le debía resultar fácil.

Parecía bastante inusual verlos a los dos sentados juntos en la cafetería, incluso más de una persona se alarmaría al ver a éste extraño duo; pero una vez uno lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho sentido. Kanda y Lenalee eran amigos desde hace ocho años, ergo no era raro verles hablando juntos de vez en cuando.

Emilia entró y buscó sentarse a acompañar a su arrogante 'novio', ella venía con muy buenos modos... pero él sencillamente la ahuyentó.

–Estamos ocupados. Queremos hablar en privado.–espetó Yu sin rebajar su comportamiento a un gesto grosero y pedante. Emilia observó de reojo a la exorcista Lee, con cierto brillo de celos reflejado en sus ojos, mientras que vacilante sacudía su mano como saludo a la joven francesa.

–Ehm... adiós, Emilia. Hasta luego.–obviamente notó el disgusto de la señorita Galmar hacia ella, quien ocupaba el tiempo de compañía con Kanda. Lenalee no estaba muy acostumbrada a sentir el desabrimiento de otra persona, pero se trataba de una trivial tontería de unos celos eventuales.

–No digas nada. Estoy tratando de terminar con ella.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

–Te dije que no me digas nada.

–Bueno, si no la amas, entonces deja de pretender, Kanda.

–No tienes novia, así que no sabes cómo es.

–Por supuesto que no tengo novia. Soy mujer.–repuso Lenalee con cierto hartazgo. Kanda pareció no darle importancia el haber sacado una sugestión tan grosera. Por supuesto que Lenalee no podía tener novia. Siempre él buscaba decir que nadie entendía su situación, incluso la más minúscula idiotez. Era tan sólo un estúpido que quería darse aires de incomprendido. O ésa era la impresión que le regalaba a toda persona cercana a él.

–Si no te importa, quiero que me dejes comer tranquilo. Tú también tienes que comer algo, pareces un perro desnutrido.

Aunque se ganó una mirada represora por parte de la chica, él tenía cierta razón para decirle eso. Últimamente ella no había comido mucho debido a su constante preocupación, y había perdido bastante peso en las últimas dos semanas. Aunque no era como para imponerse la misma dieta de Allen Walker, ella de verdad necesitaba comer mucho o lo suficiente si quería estar llena de energías el día de mañana.

Pensando en Allen Walker...

–¿No has visto a Allen últimamente?–preguntó la muchacha, de verdad preocupándose de no haber visto a su joven amigo en todo el día. Kanda se mostró completamente indiferente.

–Creo que dejó de acosarme.–comentó Yu, solamente tomando los palillos y comenzando a enrollar los fideos del soba frío que tenía esperando desde minutos para ser comido.

–No lo vi muy bien el día de ayer ¿tu crees que estará bien?–muy común a su forma de ser, ella tenía que ser la del cariño más fraternal y puro, su preocupación sólo se comparaba a lo que una madre podía proveer. Aunque no debía ser tan paranoica.

–No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando.–replicó Kanda, frunciendo el entrecejo, poniéndose aires de orgullo.–Ayer estuvo tan hiperactivo a la hora de entrenar que me arrancó varios cabellos de un jalón. Ése pendejo es una amenaza.

–Sí, ya sé que la pasaron muy bien entrenando,–repuso la muchacha asiática casi con ironía.–pero después de eso, Allen se encerró a su habitación.–continuó con esos ojos llenos de preocupación.–Ni siquiera almorzó. ¿No sabes nada?

–No sé y no me importa.–respondió Kanda sin pensarlo un poco.

–Kanda, si él se ha estado preocupando por ti todo éste tiempo...–replicó Lenalee con insistencia.–Él de verdad quiere ayudarte.

–¿Y cuándo le pedí ayuda?

–No lo has hecho. A veces... nosotros necesitamos de los demás, incluso cuando no nos damos cuenta, Kanda.

–Patrañas.–espetó Kanda con indiferencia.

–Pero aún así, lo aceptaste ¿no?–dijo la valiente muchacha, teniendo el pequeño descaro de reírse con calma de la negación de Yu.

–Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Creo que en parte yo tengo la culpa. No soy la causante de su malestar, pero hasta ahora no he hecho mas que alimentar su pena. No puedo decirlo... porque sé que si revelo lo que ha pasado, entonces podría meter en problemas a Allen...

–No tienes que decirme nada de esto.

–Lo siento; pero contigo se me resbalan las palabras con tanta facilidad. Supongo que ya es costumbre.

Kanda la miró largamente con una expresión que poco a poco era menos indiferente, porque la jovencita tenía ése increíble don para doblegar su dureza.

–Sólo ve y come. No vas a ser de mucha ayuda si te veo desnutrida el día de mañana.–definitivamente ella le dejó sin más que decir, nuevamente le ganó en el juego de la conversación. Quienes se quedaban demasiado tiempo hablando con Kanda, si eran hombres, generalmente terminaban con uno o dos ojos morados.

Lenalee casi gentilmente asintió y le formuló una sonrisa como muestra de afecto a su compañero. Aunque habían veces en las que él estaba cerca de desquiciarla, ella había aprendido a lidiar con ése comportamiento bruto que caracterizaba a Yu Kanda. Era él el primer amigo exorcista que hizo, después de todo. Aún con palabras bruscas y groseras, él la apoyaba de un modo bastante peculiar y difícil de comprender para cualquier persona.

Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba el lado derecho de Kanda y fue a buscar su lugar en la fila para pedir su orden de comida al buen Jeryy, él estaría más que contento de verla pedir una generosa ración de comida el día de hoy.

* * *

11 de Julio

Y tan pronto como Link abrió los ojos, se dirigió al albino británico con cara de ansiedad, preguntando el día que era. Los pasados dos días apenas tuvo energías para mantener los ojos abiertos y hablar un par de veces, y ahora sacaba ésa pregunta de menudencia... pero aparentemente le era importante. Entonces Allen recordó, que éste era el evento especial que Lenalee quería aprovechar con Kanda para poner en marcha el plan.

En el momento que Allen mencionó el día que era, fervientemente le insistió que le llevara a la capilla. El muchacho se quedó algo sorprendido por ésta actitud, porque siempre pareció que Link era mucho muy indiferente a la creencia católica. Así que, soportado por una muleta de la enfermería y con el apoyo de Allen, Link emprendió marcha por el largo recorrido que implicaba llegar hasta la capilla de la Orden. De modo que mayor parte de su torso estaba inmovilizado por firmes vendajes, era una tortura tener que usar la muleta y como Allen no le ayudaba lo suficiente, Link se quejaba cada poco más por el horrible dolor de sus heridas sin sanar.

Pero Allen no estaba preocupado del todo por brindarle comodidad a su inspector, sino que le molestaba el simple hecho de irse a la capilla, quizás a una ceremonia en la que él no sería bien recibido.

–No entiendo, Link. De verdad...–farfulló Allen, sin evitar dar claro su fastidio al ser participe de éste evento.

–Créeme que yo tampoco ando de humor, Walker.–respondió el alemán, notándose la debilidad de su voz.–Pero debo quedar bien con mis superiores... y también créeme que no me parece buena idea llevarte conmigo...

–... De hecho soy yo quien te está llevando.

–El punto es que vamos a hacer esto juntos, nos guste o no. Y por favor, cuida tus modales mientras estemos en la misa. Quedaremos mal si te sales de lugar. Recuerda que estaremos en 'presencia de Dios'.

–Por dios, Link... No tienes que ponerte tan pesado conmigo.

–Y no te des el lujo de hacerte el insolente conmigo, todavía voy a tener que investigar tus actividades mientras estuve en cama.–y era cierto, como buen inspector que era, Link debía estar pendiente de todo lo que el chico hacía, y como Allen estuvo libre de vigilancia por varios días, entonces era obvio que tuviera pendientes con respecto a ello.

La capilla estaba espectacularmente construida, los arquitectos sin duda habían sido instruidos a copiar la belleza de un santuario gótico. Habían adornado con murales que replicaban famosas obras de arte y los candelabros estaban hechos de oro puro con cristales pequeños colgantes, pero los ventanales eran bastante simples, quizás quisieron que la estructura resplandeciera por sí misma, sin necesidad de efectos coloridos de vitrales.. Era una apariencia muy ostentosa para una capilla, pero Allen suponía que para esto se iban parte de los fondos de la Orden Oscura.

Al entrar, le dio un escalofrío horrible por la piel, al ver cuántos guardias del escuadrón de Crow estaban reunidos en un solo lugar. Era como un cuadro digno de de una bizarra pesadilla. Ver tantos sujetos enmascarados y vestidos de carmesí le hacía sentirse amenazado.

Le asustaba estar rodeado de tantos Crow, y tomando en cuenta que llevaba a Link consigo herido, no lo hacía ver bien. Era como irse disfrazado de conejo para convivir con una manada de lobos hambrientos.

–¿Vas a confesarte?–preguntó Link discretamente. Ya todos los que necesitaron confesarse, ya lo hicieron, y aún no era tarde.

–No. No hay nada qué confesar.

Link gruñó.–De todos modos, intenta comulgar.

–¿Comulgar? ¿Quieres decir que me coma la hostia?

–Estoy seguro que no te será difícil. Sólo trata de no desencajar.

–De por sí...–suspiró hastiado.

Se buscaron una banca en la capilla que estuviera a distancia media del altar donde se hallaba una representación de plata de la Crucifixión, y previo al comienzo de la misa, entraron por detrás del altar un sacerdote con otro hombre, quien también parecía venir del Vaticano. Era un poco más diferente e humilde al atuendo del sacerdote, pero sin duda aquel otro tenía que estar dentro del orden eclesiástico por la aparente felicidad con la que portaba su rosario.

A primera vista, aquel hombre daba la impresión de mayor modestia que el padre que estaba por dar comienzo a la ceremonia, y sostenía un semblante bastante calmado, como si realmente nada en el mundo marchara mal. Cuando todos se pusieron de pie al comienzo del canto de entrada, Allen notó que a través de esos gruesos lentes de cristal, los ojos del otro sacerdote estaban puestos sobre él. Sintió un frío muy extraño recorrer su espinazo cuando cruzó miradas con él. Pero pronto cesó, cuando éste tomó su lugar para continuar apropiadamente la misa.

Allen en ningún momento concentró su atención a los siguientes rezos y sermones de la misa, porque no se desvanecía aquella sensación enfermiza que sintió al verle los ojos a ése hombre. No sabía qué tenía, ni siquiera había un sexto sentido que le indicara si algo andaba bien o mal. No reconocía ésta sensación, pero sin embargo no evitaba hacerle sentir inquieto.

Pero no se comparaba a la sensación general de estar presente en éste lugar. Para empezar, él no estaba bautizado, tampoco comulgado, y a pesar que el maestro Cross le había enseñado unas pocas cosas importantes del la ceremonia católica, él seguía completamente ajeno a todo esto. Hasta ahora no había pensado que ésta era realmente la primera vez que formaba parte de una misa religiosa.

Al finalizar el credo (de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos), no supo cómo o por qué, pero todos se hincaron, salvo Link quedó sentado en la banca por sus graves heridas, así que Allen hizo lo mismo, poniéndose de rodillas para la plegaria. Se suponía que debía aprovechar estos segundos de silencio para 'hablar' con el Señor, pero... ¿cómo? De todos modos, Allen hizo el intento, por lo que no perdía nada.

"_A ver... jamás he tratado de hablar contigo, Dios... como sea, no estoy seguro que me estés escuchando. No sé ni qué pensar. No sé si siquiera existes y tal vez no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida preguntándomelo... Pero, bueno... me quedan unos segundos. Sé que últimamente las cosas han andado muy mal aquí, y de verdad cuestiono que tus 'servidores' hagan tu voluntad, a menos que seas un Dios malo. No me envíes al infierno por pensar esto: siempre dicen que eres Misericordioso y Todopoderoso... pero dudo de ti. ¿Eres poderoso, pero no acabas con todo el mal del mundo? ¿O acaso eres misericordioso, pero no tienes poder para frenar el mal?_(1)_ Creo que pienso demasiado... Sé que tengo tu cruz en mi mano, pero ¿de verdad eres tú quien manipula mi izquierda? ¿Eres tú quien me concede ése poder? Si existes, si puedes oír mi pensamiento... algún día me gustaría que respondieras mis preguntas. ¿Qué pienso? Aunque existas... no confío en ti. Después de todo, yo soy sólo tu bufón, ¿verdad?_"

–_Dominus vobiscum_.–pronunció el padre después del silencio, y los demás en conjunto, incluyendo a Link, respondieron: '_Et cum spiritu tuo.'_(2)

Después observó, tras perderse de otros rezos más, cómo del sagrario bajo la cruz el padre sacaba un cáliz de oro con trozos de pan ácimo y una especie de ampolla de cristal que, suponía, contenía vino.

Para cuando se formaron todos los asistentes para recibir la sagrada hostia. Lo que le pareció de verdad curioso, era la forma en la que los agentes de Crow se levantaban sólo porción de su velo o máscara para revelar solamente la barbilla y labios. Allen no comprendía tal devoción a mantener su identidad escondida.

Ayudó a Link a levantarse de la banca y llevarlo a la fila para la comunión, y entonces se dio cuenta que el mismo padre de los anteojos redondos quien se estaba encargando de repartir el cuerpo de Cristo. Esto le causó un repentino repeluzno, porque, no sabía si era por instinto, había algo en él que no le agradaba del todo. Y le estaba mirando fijamente, aunque nadie más lo notaba.

–_Corpus Christi_.–la hostia primero se la ofreció a Link, quien permanecía inconsciente de ésa tensión que cargaba Allen.

–Amén.

Luego, estuvo cara a cara con él. Primero le sonrió en breve, pero no se sintió como una sonrisa beata... aunque tampoco era en sí maligna. No, para nada lo tenía que ser. Pero aún así, no evitaba sentir su corazón congelarse al ver de frente a éste hombre. No había absolutamente nada malvado en él, y quizás era precisamente eso lo que le asustaba.

–... _Corpus Christi_.–le llamó, aún sonriente, y sintió rozar a su barbilla el frío toque del platillo de comunión, que accidentalmente puso muy cerca del rostro del muchacho. Con la otra mano, el hombre sostenía la sagrada hostia, esperando a que abriera la boca.

–Amén.–respondió Allen apresurado, despertando de ése efímero terror que lo tuvo sofocado en secreto. Aceptó la hostia en su boca y se alejó lo más rápido posible con Link de vuelta a su lugar. Sólo quería irse y ya.

No sabía cómo explicarse lo que sucedió al enfrentar a ése hombre, pero nunca sintió una ansiedad similar. Algo extraño había con él, y no lo sabía identificar, porque no era nada parecido a estar cerca de un Akuma o un Noé. _Sabía_ que era sólo un sacerdote común y corriente, pero no podía ignorar ésa evocación de peligro, como si una misteriosa fuerza hubiera querido tragarse su existencia justo ahí. Consideraba un milagro el no haberse desmayado en ése instante.

En breve, la misa había terminado, todos los demás terminaron sus últimas oraciones, Allen no volvió a ver al sospechoso hombre, así que ayudó a su inspector levantarse de su asiento, para que le llevara de nuevo a la enfermería, ya que dentro de poco caducaría su permiso de salida.

–Link... ¿quién es el hombre que acompañaba al padre?–preguntó el joven albino mientras permitía el brazo del alemán rodear su cuello.

–Me parece sorprendente que no te hayas dado cuenta aún. Es el Cardenal.–respondió Link sin mucha importancia.

* * *

En cuanto puso su pie izquierdo en la superficie plana de salón principal de la Orden Norteamericana, sintió su cuerpo estremecer con violencia, sufriendo un escalofrío cuando notó lo silencioso que era todo. Entró por completo, tratando de no parecer interesante, volteando su cabeza a todas partes, percatándose que los guardias que se suponía que vigilaban el portal de la Rama Norteamericana no estaban ahí. Nadie.

Todo esto pintaba mal, no había nadie del personal de ésta Rama en ningún lugar que podía ver. Ni siquiera un triste agente vestido que fuera a pedirle cortésmente que se marchara del este lugar. Todo estaba vacío. Caminó más adentro, notando que los ecos de los tacones de sus botas eran increíblemente altos mientras se sumergían en una fortaleza sin sonido alguno.

Kanda debía de esperar a Lenalee para que le acompañara, pero reconoció esta desventaja en su contra. Como ella era una niña llena de paranoia y seguramente le obligaría a investigar lo que sucedía en la Rama Norteamericana, le haría perder el tiempo. Kanda suspiró de enfado y caminó adentrándose a la estructura llena de sombras y pilares de piedra pulida, que cada paso que daba sonaba como una gota cayendo al aguacero.

Estuvo a punto de exclamar "_¿Hay alguien ahí?_", pero decidió que era mejor idea no alterarse de ése modo, porque su instinto le dictaba que ello era mala idea. No debía gritar, y de ser posible, tampoco hablarse a sí mismo.

"_Veamos, el mapa que hizo ésa Buscadora._" Sacó de su bolsillo ésa enorme hoja doblada en varios rectángulos, el mapa estaba trazado a lápiz y tinta, combinando la azul con la roja para hacer más fácil su lectura. Toda la fortaleza era una pirámide que se extendía hasta los subterráneos de un cañón de un desierto. Todo el lugar tenía alrededor de 12 niveles hacia abajo, ya que actualmente de encontraba en la base de lo que era la pirámide.

Drusilla solamente había logrado capturar los primeros 10 niveles de la parte subterránea, ya que iba a serle imposible adentrarse más a la zona prohibida de ésta base de la Orden Oscura. Kanda suponía que no iba a ser difícil encontrar su camino en los últimos dos pisos de la base, si es que no tenía que enfrentarse con agentes de Crow que estuvieran ahí vigilando.

Entre más descendía por la fortaleza, más perturbador se volvía éste silencio, más ruidosa era su respiración, su pulso y los ecos de las suelas de sus botas. Irremediablemente su alterado estado de consciencia confundía de repente tales sonidos con voces, su imaginación jugándole sucio contra de su voluntad.

Cerró los párpados por un segundo al descender por los escalones que guiaban al décimo nivel subterráneo, abrió sus ojos para volver a concentrar su atención a las flores imaginarias que abarcaban su camino, pavimentándolo de ése color rosa y aroma fresco, engañando su cerebro por medio de la ilusión, ayudándolo a distraer su mente perturbada en ésta silenciosa fortaleza. Era tanto silencio y frío que era difícil poder sentirse seguro. Tenía su mano firme y preparada en el mango de su katana Mugen, sus sentidos preparados para cualquier percance que fuera a sufrir.

Escuchó un ruido nuevo, se alertó y como reflejo desenvainó su espada de su funda, apuntando hacia atrás, que había dejado un largo pasillo desierto. No había una sola alma. Kanda suspiró, pensando en lo estúpidamente paranoico que se estaba volviendo. Aún así, no podía ignorar el hecho de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora.

"_¿A dónde carajo se fueron todos?_" se preguntó, cada vez más seguro que los ecos de sus pasos no eran únicos en estos pasillos. "_¿Debí esperar a Lenalee en todo caso?_" Creyó por unos momentos que ella sería de verdad necesaria... pero corrigió su mente. No. Lenalee Lee no era necesaria ahora, y más oportunidad tendría él de salvarse el pellejo y llegar con Alma si su prójima exorcista no venía a asistirle como tuvieron planeado. No quería involucrarla en un esquema que no saldría... de acuerdo al plan original.

No vino aquí a 'salvar' a Alma. Kanda vino aquí para acabar con aquello que no logró hace nueve años.

Aunque fuera doloroso, pero lo haría por el bien de ése pobre Alma y darle el golpe de gracia a la Orden Oscura. No podía permitir que volvieran a usarlo, y la única cosa que podía hacer ahora era sacrificar aquello que él consideraba preciado.

Por ésta ocasión sería egoísta y vengativo. Por compasión y un uso torcido de la razón, Kanda mataría hoy Alma, para su bien y el de todos. No dejaría que la Orden se hiciera de más engendros contra la naturaleza, ni tampoco permitiría que su prójimo fuera ultrajado nuevamente. Todo debía acabar ésta noche. Nueve años de dolor y existencia vacía iban a terminar finalmente. Amaba a Alma, y por eso lo iba a tener que destruir otra vez y para siempre. Se volvería un problema menos del cual preocuparse.

En ésta situación, el primer y único remedio para ésta tragedia era la muerte. No podría redimirse, no pagaría sus pecados, solamente cortaría de raíz el mal y se acabaría todo.

Allen Walker se iba a enojar mucho, también Lenalee y los demás. Tal vez Marie lo iba a comprender, pero el punto era que Kanda lanzaría a la mierda todo aquel apoyo y solidaridad que sus 'amigos' habían objetivo sobre él. Pero lo sabía, que él era un desgraciado, y tenía que serlo, porque en éste mundo, no existían finales felices para todos. Sólo la muerte rápida o la muerte lenta. Muerte era el final que había en todos los caminos, no importaba qué tan diferente fuera la trayectoria de cada uno: Todo terminaba en la muerte.

Escuchó una risa; su oído no se equivocaba, volvió a sacar su espada de su funda y subió la guardia, su corazón palpitando rápido cuando miró hacia atrás, hacia delante y a sus costados. Apretó su mandíbula, resguardó el sable de nuevo y continuó avanzando al frente de el oscuro pasillo.

Entonces lo vio, un movimiento al final de ése pasillo oscuro, una silueta que corría, acompañada de una risita. Kanda no lo dudó por un segundo más y se lanzó tan potente como un rayo hacia el final, manteniendo su Mugen en alto, preparado para atacar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

Falló. Abruptamente el filo de Mugen destruyó porción de la pared de piedra. Escuchó los pasos alejarse parcialmente, pequeños y energéticos. Kanda se puso en guardia, muy dentro de su mente él esperaba que fuera el ataque de un Akuma o algún miembro de Noé. Sí, tenía sentido: la Rama Norteamericana debía estar bajo el ataque de esos desgraciados Noé. Kanda frunció el entrecejo, creyéndose un completo idiota por seguir avanzando.

"_Debo de terminar con esto y largarme de aquí cuanto antes._" No convenía alargar su estancia en esto, que podía ser territorio enemigo ahora mismo. Acabar con Alma y ya. Nada más ni nada menos.

La pequeña carcajada volvió, y con ella, la paranoia violenta que sometía a Yu Kanda. Los sonidos de los pasos se acercaban impacientemente hacia él, lo sentía. Señaló la fugaz luz de la Inocencia activada, hacia adelante, desafiando a quien sea que estuviera ahí escondido entre las sombras.

Su cara se congeló, miró el rostro de la persona a quien pertenecía ésa risita.

–Maldito seas...–murmuró con su voz entrecortada, Yu paralizó cualquier movimiento que fuera a realizar con su espada. Su instinto le dictaba atacar, le gritaba que esto era una farsa y debía destruirla ahora. Pero su corazón le murmuraba algo muy diferente.

El niño no había crecido, no había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo vio, hacía nueve años. Sentía su cuerpo temblando casi como una hoja, pero un segundo después recuperó la firmeza que caracterizaba su dureza.

–¿Quién demonios eres tú?–interrogó, enviándole una miraba asesina al chiquillo, o lo que fuera que tuviera frente suyo, usando ése disfraz tan perfecto. El pequeño solamente le sonrió de forma cariñosa, como si le dijera que no había nada que temer.

–Pero si soy yo. ¿No me reconoces, Yu?–rió ésa voz diminuta e infantil, Kanda creyó de verdad que iba a enloquecer si volvía a escucharlo hablar. No estuvo seguro si debía blandir su espada o simplemente volver a hablarle al niño.

–Escúchame, condenado engendro,–amenazó el exorcista levantándose para imponer su altura en contra de ésa imagen de Alma.–si no dejas de usar ésa apariencia y ésa voz, juro que te cortaré en pedazos.

–Yu... ¿Por qué?–radicalmente el rostro del niño se empezó a derretir en lágrimas, mientras que el infantil aspecto se sonrojaba y sus piernas le obligaban a retroceder.–¿Por qué me quieres matar? ¿No somos amigos?

–Deja de hacer ése teatro, pedazo de mierda.–gruñó Kanda, reprimiendo ésas imágenes llenas de lágrimas, esas reverberaciones del pasado que incitaban a destruir su paciencia. 'Alma' retrocedió más, con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos, exactamente la misma que llevaba en aquel momento... El horrible conocimiento de haber sido traicionado por su único amigo.

–¡YU, ERES TAN CRUEL!–vociferó el niño, volviéndose una fuente de lágrimas interminables, babeando igual que un niño nada más.–¡CREÍA QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME QUIERES HACER ESTO?–por un momento, Kanda sintió su pecho contraerse fuertemente, se sintió muy mal sin querer.–¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO JUNTOS!

Huyó, el pequeño 'Alma', queriendo alejarse lo más posible de él, con pinta de asustado y herido. Y éste malestar dentro del pecho de Kanda no desaparecía. Sintió que sus piernas se movieron por sí mismas.

–Alma...–sin poder evitarlo, fue a perseguirle, obedeciendo a sus estúpidos sentimientos antes que a su razonamiento.–Alma...–corrió detrás del niño, que apenas podía mantenerse a distancia de ser alcanzado por el exorcista mayor.–Maldición... Alma.

Estaba casi saltando, la pequeña criatura descendía a los últimos escalones del subterráneo, adentrándose a una oscuridad que hacía difícil dar guía a quien se perdiera dentro. Kanda se encontró muy patoso siguiendo a un niño así, corriendo con tal desesperación. Maldijo por enésima vez su propia estupidez.

–¡Espera ahí, pequeña aberración! ¡DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS, MALDITA SEA!–exclamó, gastando fácilmente su aliento mientras sentía las suelas de sus botas resbalar por una superficie muy lisa. Vislumbró entre la negrura de esta oscuridad una apertura donde provenía una luz artificial a un nuevo camino. Fue ahí donde vio que 'Alma' entró.

Sus pasos lo guiaron a un túnel, construido cuidadosamente de piedra y soportes de metal discretos, y había una luz realmente extraña al fondo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero estaba más concentrado en perseguir a ése pequeña réplica del niño que fue su 'amigo' en la infancia.

Entró a una habitación enorme, gigantesca. Pero no era su tamaño lo realmente llamativo, pero lo era el hecho que el suelo fuera de vidrio, como un gran estanque de agua. El centro de la habitación... era algo que ni en sus más torcidos sueños hubiera podido ver. Había una persona tendida en el suelo de cristal... si es que a 'eso' se le podía llamar persona. Kanda se acercó titubeante, paso a paso su corazón olvidaba controlar un latido más, mientras sin darse cuenta su frente sudaba en frío.

Era un hombre joven, estaba aún empapado de agua, sus ropas solamente consistían en unas bragas blancas y una especie de taparrabos. Estaba tirado al lado de lo que parecía una apertura rota del suelo de vidrio, como si alguien o algo lo hubiera sacado de ahí recientemente. Se inclinó lentamente, confundido, para mirar de cerca ése rostro cicatrizado y medio deforme. Sólo la mitad de su cabeza venía con una cabellera larguísima que rebasaba su estatura, por alguna razón de color blancuzco. Todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de cicatrices carnosas, pero sin embargo, el sello de 'Om' seguía marcando su pecho... y en su vientre, ése desconocido sello de un triángulo invertido con un círculo dentro.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero en ellos no había vida. No había nada. Sin embargo, reconocía ésos rasgos en su rostro, por lo menos la mitad de su rostro. Ésa cara redonda, ésa nariz apachurrada, ésa curiosa marca que surcaba horizontalmente el cartílago de su nariz...

El corazón del exorcista casi se detuvo por unos segundos. Éste era _Alma_.

Con una mano iba a tocar ése pálido rostro inanimado, pero reaccionó a tiempo para no hacerlo, reprimiendo oportunamente sus sentimientos.

Exhaló pesadamente y se incorporó en cuclillas al lado del inconsciente Alma Karma, desenfundando su larga espada, el tiritante sonido de su metal trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos que por tanto tiempo protagonizaron sus pesadillas. Lentamente alzó sus brazos con Mugen en alto, preparándose para cortar limpiamente y con rapidez el cuello del muchacho en coma. Tenía que hacer esto, debía de asegurarse que ésta vez Alma no pudiera ser recuperado y su cuerpo no volviera a concederle una forma física, así se acabaría el tormento de vivir, así le libraría de ésa prisión corporal y no volvería a cargar ése peso encima de su existencia de herramienta del hombre.

No volvería a ser usado como un instrumento, así que su utilidad terminaba aquí y ahora. El filo blanco descendió rápidamente hacia la piel pálida como la muerte, pero...

_"Estoy muy feliz, creí que solamente era yo."_

...abruptamente el sable se detuvo, justo antes de cortar superficialmente el cuello. Kanda mordió su labio inferior, notando que sus propios brazos temblaban sin contención.

_"Dicen que te llamas Yu."_

–... Maldito tenías que ser. Maldito...–susurró el exorcista entre dientes, sin ser capaz de mover sus brazos; aunque sabía que no podía dudar de su deber, todavía no podía hacer esto. ¿Qué estaba esperando entonces?

_"¿Eh... Yo?... Es algo vergonzoso."_

–Maldito Alma... ¡deja de hacerme esto tan difícil...!–con sus dientes chocando y rechinando, distorsionaba su cara en dolor y molestia, sintiéndose cada vez menos capaz de seguir mirando el rostro de su viejo amigo, que ni siquiera estaba consciente; no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente enfermo, con su cabeza pulsando.

_"... A mí me llaman Alma."_

–Mierda... Deja de temblar, imbécil. Puedes hacer esto, puedes hacerlo...–se dijo a sí mismo, descansando unos segundos sus brazos tensos, luego para volver a colocar la filosa arma cerca de la yugular de Alma. Y todavía se negaba a moverse. No podía hacerlo, cortarlo cuando él dormía, y si lo hiciera, para el resto de su vida seguiría sintiéndose como el peor bastardo de todos. Estúpidos sentimientos._  
_

Era Alma el primer ser vivo con quien tuvo contacto desde su nacimiento, hace diez años. El primero que demostró su cariño fraternal, su sinceridad, todo su amor... ¿cómo poder olvidar todo ello? Pero en primer lugar, él destruyó todo, Alma fue quien quemó el paraíso.

Con ése pensamiento, Yu Kanda reafirmó su decisión.

–¿No puedes matarme?–la vocecita del 'Alma' menor apareció detrás de él, el pequeño despreocupadamente recargaba sus bracitos sobre los hombros de Yu, descansando su cabecita al lado izquierdo del cuello del exorcista. Kanda se mantuvo casi indiferente con respecto a ésa interferencia.

–¿Qué coño quieres?–preguntó el hombre joven con una voz fría, sin haber cambiado de posición la amenaza de su espada sobre el cuello de Alma Karma. El pequeño imaginario, suspiró ligeramente, luego comenzó a tararear una canción de procedencia dudosa, algo que Kanda no intentaba reconocer.

–No tienes el valor de matarme.–espetó el chiquillo.–Es demasiado el amor que vive dentro de ti. La tragedia terminó haciéndolo más fuerte aún.–con estas palabras, algo estruendoso se despertó dentro de Kanda, provocando que se levantara violentamente y arrojara a el 'Alma' pequeño lejos de él.

–¿De qué carajo estás hablándome?–bramó Kanda, mostrando amenazadoramente a su katana, dispuesto de verdad a atacar a ésa copia de Alma. No hacía falta darle vueltas al asunto para percatarse que ése no era el verdadero Alma. Y si no era una jugarreta de su mente, entonces debía de ser un enemigo.–¿Quién demonios eres tú?

–Oh, vaya...–pronunció un infantil sonido, sonriendo cruelmente, todavía usando el rostro de Alma.–No nos habíamos equivocado del todo contigo. Eres un niño muy cuerdo, para haber decidido que lo más correcto era eliminar a Alma Karma de una buena vez, pese a tratarse de una tarea tan terrible; y lo más fascinante de todo es que hayas logrado ver a través de mi ilusión.

–¿Ilusión?–Kanda arqueó la ceja, acercándose más, con su arma de Inocencia activada y preparada para apuñalar a ése bicho.

–Desde que entraste a la Orden Norteamericana, has caído en nuestro juego, Yu Kanda. Pero, aunque hayas descubierto la ilusión, has venido justo hacia donde queríamos.–el exorcista acertó un corte rápido hacia el pecho del pequeño impostor, pensando haberlo exterminado en un segundo; notó después que a pesar de haberlo partido en dos partes, el 'Alma' pequeño aún se movía y respiraba. No sangraba.

–Road, cielos ¿estás bien?–preguntó una voz diferente que se adentró a las profundidades de la enorme habitación. Era la voz de un hombre más joven que él. Kanda buscó con su vista en todas partes de la habitación, hasta notar que al lado del caído Alma real estaba parado un sujeto vestido de blanco, su cabello también, aparentemente sostenido por una especie de turbante. Su piel, Kanda distinguió al instante, era gris como la piedra.

–Cosquillas. Nada más.–contestó aquel que estaba disfrazado de Alma pequeño, ahora tenía la figura completa de una niña en vestido coqueto, quizás de unos doce años o más, también su piel color gris, su frente marcada por siete estigmas sagradas, cruces que representaban al enemigo de la Orden Oscura.

"_Mierda, tenían que ser Noé._" Estaba dentro de un aprieto enorme, sabía que ahora estaba al merced de dos miembros de la familia Noé. No se veía a sí mismo sobrevivir fácilmente si la última vez que se enfrentó a uno de ellos, apenas logró matarle cuando éste le 'mató' varias veces, suficientes para deteriorar increíblemente su amuleto de regeneración. ¿Podría lograrlo ésta vez?

–Ustedes...–Kanda decidió que perdería menos tiempo si atacaba al Noé de cabello blanco, si la niña se recuperó tan rápida y mágicamente de ése corte mortal.–¿Qué quieren de mí?–Kanda comenzó preguntó, sabiendo que carecía de sentido que lo atraparan a él, en lugar de el blanco más obvio: Allen Walker.

Allen era el que tenía los derechos del Músico para controlar el Arca de Noé. Era el Decimocuarto Noé, entonces el Conde Milenario tendría más razones para atraparlo a él en lugar de Yu Kanda. A menos de que...

–Necesitamos de tu cerebro para despertar a Alma Karma. Es todo.–respondió el Noé de cuerpo de adolescente, que volteó para mostrar su cara, enseñando facciones de lo más extrañas, en lugar de las característicos estigmas en su frente habían tres ojos extraños, el de en medio brillaba tan violento que dolía mirarlo directamente.

–Wisely... no destruyas su cabeza aún, lo necesitamos ahora.–dijo la niña detrás del exorcista, Kanda ya no alcanzó a escuchar el final de ésas palabras. Sintió un sobrenatural peso aplastando desde adentro su cabeza, haciéndolo caer en sus rodillas inconscientemente.–Yo quisiera ver por cuánto tiempo durará la cordura de Yu Kanda después de esto.

Los ojos extraños y sobrehumanos de ése Noé eran como luz ultravioleta filtrándose dolorosamente por sus retinas, violando más allá de las cuencas de sus ojos; sentía como si fuera a ser tragado por un agujero estrecho y oscuro. Algo aterrador y maquiavélico lo arrastraba a un pozo sin luz, frío, donde su mente estaba expuesta a todo peligro; la oscuridad devoraba su mente, la transgredía y azotaba brutalmente.

* * *

(1).– Allen recita un pensamiento que es similar a la más famosa cuóta del filósofo Epicuro, acerca de la naturaleza de Dios. Va más o menos así: "_¿Dios está dispuesto a prevenir la maldad pero no puede? Entonces no es omnipotente. ¿No está dispuesto a prevenir la maldad, aunque podría hacerlo? Entonces es perverso. ¿Está dispuesto a prevenirla y además puede hacerlo? Si es así, ¿por qué hay maldad en el mundo? ¿No será que no está dispuesto a prevenirla ni tampoco puede hacerlo? Entonces, ¿para qué lo llamamos Dios?_"

(2).– _Dominus vobiscum_ en latín es "El Señor esté con Nosotros", y _ Et cum spiritu tuo_ es respondido por el pueblo, que significa "Y con Su Espíritu". No es como si yo lo haya escuchado una misa en latín en mi vida, pero es un detalle que quise incluir, tomando en cuenta que es un sacerdote del Vaticano.

**N/A: Mayor parte del capítulo está inalterada, pero decidí incluir una escena que... bueno, desde siempre me dieron ganas de darle lugar pero antes no pude. Me gusta abordar los temas concierne a las creencias religiosas. Y como me dan hueva las misas, lamentablemente escribí un poco floja la escena de la capilla. Siempre odié la capilla de mi secundaria.**


	12. Fear of Death

**XII. Fear of Death.**

Diciembre 9-10 años atrás

Lloró sus últimas lágrimas de amor, sólo para convertirlas en lamentos de odio. Yu no cesó de cortar, no dejó de destruir los huesos, no dejó de despedazar las fibras de carne, no dejó de abanicar ésa espada... hasta que... estuvo seguro que la sangre estaba en todos lados, en todos los rincones de su mente.

–Lo siento, Alma.–aún se movía, aún se quejaba. Yu alzó la espada una vez más, clavándola en el cráneo repetidas veces, cortó miembro por miembro, hasta quedarse completamente seguro de que... el cadáver no volvería a moverse. Bañado en sangre ajena, jadeando de cansancio físico y mental, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento ahora, el olor a carnicería lo mareaba.–_¿Estás contento ahora, Dios?_–murmuró espiritualmente quebrado.

El lugar estaba atascado del aroma de vísceras, cayéndose en pedazos como resultado de la larga y sangrienta batalla. No habían sobrevivientes a la redonda, de eso estaba seguro... o no.

Su pequeño cuerpo, endeble como cristal, se tambaleó al roto muro de vidrio en el este de la Habitación de la Matriz. Sus piernas flojeaban terriblemente, y su brazo ardía, con ésa Inocencia que había ceñido tan fuerte a su mano en las últimas horas. Aún yacía ahí el cuerpo del exorcista a quien rescató del cuarto para sujetos de prueba. Alma de un golpe le había dejado gravemente herido, pero al contemplar de distancia su estado, comprobó que aún respiraba, pese a que tenía una profunda magulladura en su hombro izquierdo.

Con su mano libre, agarró al exorcista mayor... ¿cuál era su nombre?... ¿_Marie_, dijo? Le agarró del brazo y le llevó arrastrando por el piso, buscando la salida de éste infernal laberinto el cual presenció su nacimiento. Pero tras caminar por varios minutos, halando al pesado exorcista inconsciente, comenzó a perderse en sus propios pensares, alelado de su realidad. Todo dolor se había enfriado y no sentía sus piernas.

Se halló a sí mismo jadeando violentamente contra una puerta, la cual jamás había visto antes. Una de las puertas a las que jamás se les permitieron abrir. Se respiraba un aire muy fresco ahí fuera. Por puro impulso, la empujó, sus húmedos ojos cegados por una blanca luz fría. Jamás vio algo parecido... emanaba una fragancia tan extraña, pero no encantadora, sino que... triste. Era un campo de escombros, cubiertos por una cosa blanca, suave y helada... tan helada que podría matarlo en su actual atuendo.

Olvidándose del exorcista, soltó su mano a media puerta abierta, mientras sus pies casi descalzos se aventuraban a éste nuevo mundo de blanca soledad. Contempló arriba. Era como neblina gris... pero una brisa extraña estaba soplando, provocando que su piel se erizara y su brazo perforado ardiera... entonces vio cómo las nubes se movían, abriendo paso a un gran gigante, un infinito de azul claro.

Era el cielo. Por primera vez estos ojos observaban el cielo. Era tan hermoso que... se sentía conmovido. Y sus ojos comenzaron a arder más.

Sentía su respiración pesada, como si sus pulmones fueran a ser aplastados por la omnipotente presión. Sus ojos escurrían.

–Lo siento... Lo siento, Alma...–su voz repetía una y otra vez mientras sucumbía sobre sus rodillas en las frías piezas de piedra y acero. Gritó más y más fuerte, sin poder controlar las emociones que desbordaban de él, eran demasiadas para su diminuto cuerpo de infante. Era como si el mundo que conocía se desmoronara.

Su conciencia pronto se desvaneció, el cansancio físico lo forzó a desplomarse. Sin embargo, los sueños no resultaban consuelo, sino el nuevo camino a su tormento más grande.

Desde entonces dejó de soñarla. A_ Ella_, la mujer a quien juró aquella promesa. Jamás volvería a ver ese rostro tan delicado como pétalos de flor y la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera jamás imaginado. No. Ahora solamente mantendría su imagen marcada en su memoria, esperando que jamás fuesen a borrarla de ahí.

Antes de volver a abrir sus ojos, escuchaba murmullos lejanos.

–... No tiene caso ponerlo a 'dormir'. Ahora es un exorcista compatible...–era una voz que no había escuchado antes, pero estaba seguro que no quería saber quién era.

–Le deberíamos de dar tiempo. No podemos exponerlo al campo de batalla tan pronto. Su estado mental es muy grave.–mencionó la voz de una mujer joven, a quien reconoció al instante. Lenny Epstein había sobrevivido.

–No he dicho que sea necesario ponerlo en acción cuanto antes. Pónganlo en terapia, lávenle el cerebro, hagan lo que quieran, pero tienen que curarlo rápido.

–Auditor Lvellie, será un sujeto de pruebas, pero es tan sólo un pequeño. No es correcto llevarlo rápidamente a las filas de los exorcistas...

–... Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita Epstein... pero, ¿desde cuándo nos ha importado lo que es 'correcto'? Seamos realistas, necesitamos a este niño como apóstol. Y entre más rápido esté listo, mejor. No quiere que... la muerte de su padre sea en vano, ¿verdad? Créame que también me apesadumbra su pérdida, fue un grandioso contribuidor a la Orden, pero éste no es momento para estancarse en el luto. Tenemos sobre nuestros hombros el peso de una guerra que se juega el destino de la humanidad.

Cuando abrió sus sedados párpados repletos de lagañas, observó un techo totalmente distinto, de una clara iluminación gris. Pero reconocía el aroma familiar del... laboratorio. ¿Estaba de vuelta prisionero?

No. No podía ser, no después de lo que tuvo que pasar.

Violentamente se levantó, brindándole un susto a los científicos de la habitación, gruñendo con vehemencia mientras sus pequeños pero poderosos miembros rompían sus ataduras. Se sintió dispuesto a disipar cualquier represión, con tal de salir de éste horrible lugar. En esos momentos de implacable y caótica demencia, lo único que él podía ver y sentir era el modo de salir vivo fuera de aquí.

Era un chico iracundo y traicionado, no le importaba a quien tuviera que apartar de su camino, él no se detendría... hasta que pudiera reencontrarse con _ella_.

Ya había apartado a Alma de su camino...

El simple pensamiento de Alma, fue como un inmenso golpe a su corazón, haciendo todo su cuerpo flaquear, haciéndolo caer humedecido de su sudor en el frío suelo.

"_Alma está muerto. Tú lo mataste._"

Era como si toda aquella sangre caliente se acumulara dentro de su pecho, la transpirara igual que el dolor de haber sido apuñalado decenas de veces. Era tan poderoso el dolor que de su estrecho gañote reventó un lastimoso alarido. Pensó que su cuerpo no lo soportaría por más tiempo. Sus minutos de conciencia pronto acabaron, ya que al siguiente instante, llegaron agentes armados para tranquilizarlo por medio de talismanes encantados.

De vuelta lo amarraron a una cama, pero realmente no lo notaba, porque en su mente solamente repetía una y otra vez las palabras que condenaban su reflexión. Se ahogaba en ése auto-odio carmesí, poco a poco perdiéndose a sí mismo en su fracturada percepción de la realidad mientras ignoraba todas las veces en las que voces aparentemente gentiles le llamaban por su nombre.

–Yu, soy yo, Lenny... ¿puedes...?–cuando reaccionó, observó el rostro de la joven rubia americana, ahora huérfana de Epstein. Tenía un parche de algodón en el costado de su rostro, probablemente de una herida reciente. Ella pudo haber escapado del Sexto Instituto antes de ser asesinada... como todos los demás.

–Yo lo maté.–murmuró suavemente.–Yo maté a Alma, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Epstein comenzaron a lagrimar mientras procuraba con todo su poder el no quebrar.

–Yu, lo siento mucho. De verdad, no sabíamos que...

–Es culpa de ustedes. Ustedes, bastardos, nos han hecho esto.–su voz se elevaba enardeciendo.–¿Por qué demonios nos hacen esto, Lenny? ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros a ustedes?

–Lo siento de verdad, Yu... Es la guerra la que nos ha hecho esto a todos. Perdón...

–Vete al infierno.–espetó mientras hacía resistencia contra las cintas alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos nublados por una ira asesina.–¡TODOS USTEDES, VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO!

Estuvo a punto de liberarse nuevamente de sus ataduras, la locura propulsaba su fuerza física.

El que Alma estuviera muerto, era enteramente culpa de todos ellos.–¡MALDITOS! ¡DEBERÍAN TODOS DE MORIR!–gritó hasta desgarrar su pobre seca voz, hasta que terminó por quedarse dormido nuevamente, desgastado en aquella furia bicolor. Era tanta rabia y tanta tristeza, que apenas podía diferenciar su cordura de su demencia.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, yacía en un rincón oscuro de una amplia habitación blanca, sus extremidades restringidas por grilletes de acero. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, no supo realmente por cuánto tiempo permaneció aquí... pero revisó el piso y paredes de su pequeño perímetro. Había sangre pintada en distintas partes al azar, como si no hubiera sido cortada en un lugar fijo. Notó sus propias muñecas, aplastadas por el cepo, también perladas de carmesí metálico.

Había visto al final del frío cuarto una ventana de acrílico y una puerta que se abría y cerraba por fuera... era exactamente lo mismo que una prisión.

La ropa que llevaba estaba rota, gastada y sangrienta por obvias razones, y no podía evitar el sentirse frío. Miró con indiferencia un plato con comida cuya procedencia desconocía. Aparentemente llevaba ahí por más de un día. En todo caso, él no recordaba haber comido nada recientemente.

Entonces entró, un hombre anciano que hizo la pesada puerta rechinar. Tras él contrastaban radicalmente un par de guardianes vestidos de la conocidas capuchas rojas y máscaras oscuras, ellos que se quedaron a la entrada nada más.

Los ojos de Yu se iluminaron débilmente, reconociendo la figura del viejo que se acercaba sin miedo.

–¿Me recuerdas?–sonrió, su forma era tan cálida y amable, pero apenas lograba mover el corazón del niño.–Soy Zhu Mei Chan, el cocinero, ¿recuerdas?...–el viejo se inclinó hasta donde su condición le permitió, acercándose mientras miraba discretamente el frío plato de comida.–Yu, no has comido.

El chico apenas giró sus ojos para verle directamente, tal vez obstinado a aceptar cualquier tipo de preocupación. Zhu trajo consigo un pequeño banco para sentarse frente al chiquillo ensangrentado, suponiendo que se quedaría hablándole por un largo rato.

–Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, ya han pasado dos semanas... ¿Sabes? Pronto tendremos darte tu nombre completo. Como exorcista, deberás cargar contigo un nombre formal...

–No quiero ser un exorcista.–repudió con agresivo timbre. Había apartado su mirada al momento de responderle al viejo.

Y se sintió extraño. Era la primera vez en semanas que él decía palabras que no estuvieran influenciadas por su pobre percepción de la realidad.

–Ya veo, entiendo... Sé que no es fácil para ti, para nadie. Pero, Yu, tú no debes de cargar con la culpa de lo que pasó. Tú sabes que somos nosotros lo que hemos causado todo.–sus oscuros faroles volvieron a captar interés en el anciano chino.–Todos podemos arrepentirnos de cosas horribles toda la vida. Yo, por ejemplo, a pesar de haberme quedado cerca de ustedes, nunca he hecho nada para evitar ésta tragedia. Me avergüenzo de mi falta de moralidad y voluntad, porque de haber podido, hubiera dado todo por evitar estas atrocidades... pero luego me pongo a pensar... es la Guerra contra el Conde lo que nos ha impulsado todo este tiempo. No quiero decir que podemos excusar nuestros atroces experimentos comparándolos con las ya terribles monstruosidades que ha creado nuestro enemigo... pero, estamos peleando por salvar el mundo. Me da rabia, Yu, el no poder cuestionar la demente lógica de ésta guerra. El sacrificio de unos cientos por el bien de miles de millones.

–¿... Cómo puede ser eso justo?–preguntó, impulsado por una incomprensión puramente infantil.

–No lo es, Yu. Desafortunadamente habitamos en un mundo carente de valores... Es tan lamentable irse hasta esos extremos por una esperanza casi vaga.

Entonces así era el mundo que le hubiera esperado, en caso de realizar ése efímero sueño de salvar a Alma... y encontrar a _ésa persona_. Desde siempre las esperanzas fueron luces evanescentes.

–Salvar este mundo no vale la pena.–susurró.

–No te engañes, Yu, yo pienso que sí lo vale.–respondió Zhu.–Mientras tengamos personas importantes a quienes queramos proteger, a quienes consideremos valiosas, tenemos razones para luchar. Verás, yo ya soy un anciano, pero tengo al hijo de mi sobrina, tengo mi fe puesta en jóvenes que algún día le darán un giro al futuro de este mundo.–le miró sonreír, pero realmente no provocaba regalar felicidad.–No tengo mucho qué ofrecerles ahora, tampoco mucho qué dejarles como legado, pero lo que quiero es que ésas jóvenes almas tengan un futuro, una esperanza... Yu, ten en cuenta esto, que tú eres parte de ésa promesa. El simple hecho que estés vivo aquí y ahora, es prueba de que aún podemos salvar a este mundo y a las personas que amamos.

Eran palabras alentadoras las que el sabio decía, pero era difícil confiar en ése discurso, cuando lo único que entraba a su cabeza eran los tormentos que soportó con Alma. La vida que se le había desbaratado de sus dedos.

–... No tengo nada qué desearle a éste miserable mundo. No me interesan los motivos de la Orden Oscura. No me importa lo que vaya a pasarle a este planeta...–gruñó en su más cruel semblante.–Lo que tengan por venir, lo merecen. ¡Los malditos bastardos merecen morir! ¿Cómo esperan que yo entregue compasión a éste mundo si yo no le debo nada? ¿Después de todo lo que me han hecho, esperan que les vaya a lamer los pies?

–Yu, cálmate. Debes aprender a controlarte, por tu bien...–con temor de que el niño violentara contra el viejo maestro, los agentes se aproximaron, pero con una seña Zhu les indicó que aguardaran su distancia.–No estás obligado a sentir respeto por la Orden. No necesitas a la Orden... pero la Orden te necesita, ¿comprendes? Sé un poco considerado, que por tu simple ayuda, millones de vidas se podrían salvar.

Millones de vidas que quizás no lo valían. Pero... entre todas ésas vidas, entre un mar de almas, ahí se encontraba ella, esperándolo todavía.

Al día siguiente, el anciano le visitó de nuevo, ésta vez se aseguró de alentar lo suficiente al niño para comer. No es como si la inanición le mataría, pero la falta de vitaminas desgastaría su sistema regenerativo de su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, funcionaba casi igual que como cualquier ser humano.

–¿Cuál es mi nombre?–preguntó Yu, tras quedarse en silencio por un largo rato. Previamente Zhu se había encargado de asearlo y darle nuevas prendas de ropa.

–Yu Kanda.–respondió Zhu, mientras con una toalla terminaba se secar el cabello azabache del niño, quien extrañamente se hallaba muy dócil.–Antes que nacieras, ya había sido escrito tu nombre, pero lo ganarías hasta que te volvieras un exorcista oficial.

Pero ésa no era la respuesta que él buscaba.

–¿... No puedo saber _quién_ fui _yo_?

El viejo se detuvo en breve, afectado por ésas palabras. Quizás pensaba que era demasiado pronto para abordar el tema, pero incluso con ésa fragilidad mental, el niño sentía la necesidad de saber la verdad.

–Me apena mucho... Pero solamente Touyi y Sirlins tenían acceso a ésa información, ni siquiera a mí ni a Lenny nos harían saber quienes eran los exorcistas.

–¿Entonces...?

–Los documentos fueron destruidos en el día del desastre, y las identidades de los exorcistas... se perdieron.–era evidente lo duro que le era tener que decir esto, la vergüenza de no tener las respuestas que el niño buscaba con todo el corazón.–Los cuerpos... quedaron irreconocibles. Lo siento mucho, Yu.

"_Yu._" Su mente se sumió en un repentino temblor, como sombras inconscientemente que violaban de nuevo su realidad. La voz de su vesania secreta le llamaba de nuevo, así como un nuevo incondicional desprecio brotaba en lo profundo de su alma.

–No, sólo llámeme Kanda.–respondió el chiquillo con severidad al hombre mayor.–No me llame Yu.

–¿Qué sucede?–preguntó Zhu, consternado por el nuevo cambio de actitud del joven exorcista.

"_Dicen que te llamas Yu._"

–Sólo... quiero ser llamado Kanda. El nombre de pila se puede quedar, pero no quiero que me llamen así.–dijo mientras cerraba profundamente sus párpados, haciendo lo que podía por reprimir ésa voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_Vamos a morir juntos, Yu._"

Fue en la cocina, a donde le había seguido al viejo. Ahí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo; no era como si se quisiera tomar la molestia de aprender a cocinar o si ayudara en algo. Lo que sucedía, es que no quería separarse del viejo maestro, quien también había puesto recientemente en proceso la forja de la Inocencia con la que era compatible.

Era como un niño que no quería separarse de la única figura paternal en la que confiaba, porque simplemente detestaba a todos los demás. Pero como últimamente había aprendido a controlar sus ataques de psicosis, le habían permitido salir de su prisión y explorar algunos rincones del vasto cuartel de la Rama Asiática. Pero odiaba hacerlo, porque siempre que lo hacía el resto del personal le miraba con cierto desdén, por lo que procuraba ignorarlos a todos.

El único ser vivo con el que Yu Kanda se disponía a tener una plática civilizada era con el maestro Zhu Mei Chan, mientras que silenciosamente se sometía a la idea de ser un exorcista, día tras día reemplazando cada imagen del difunto niño por... ésa flor. Lo irónico es que la flor apareció justo en el momento que lo mató.

No es como si la flor le siguiera a todas partes, sino que más bien era como si en cada cuarto sus pies terminaban en un charco donde flotaba un nenúfar. Sería demente que una planta le estuviera de verdad siguiendo.

–Zhu.–el anciano le volteó a mirar, curioso, porque era la primera vez que el joven exorcista le llamaba por su nombre.–¿Nadie más puede ver ésa flor?

–¿Cuál flor?–preguntó curioso.

–Ésa flor.–señaló, inconsciente que realmente estaba señalando al suelo, nada más.

Zhu se acercó extrañado, desocupándose parcialmente de su labor de cortar vegetales, cosa que nunca sucedía. El silencio entre ellos se consumó en una tensión la cual el niño no supo descifrar.

–Me... me temo que no puedo verla, Kanda.–contestó mientras consternado se acercaba al chico.–¿Te estás sintiendo bien?

–Puedo ver una flor en todas partes, desde hace semanas... Pero parece que siempre soy yo el único estúpido que la nota.

Los palabras temblequeaban en su cerebro, difuminándose como imágenes rojas en su mente. Cada vez que intentaba ver fijamente la flor, podía escuchar las palabras de ésa doncella entremezclándose con los llantos de Alma. Pero aquí la cuestión era: ¿por qué solamente él podía ver la flor? Su mente no comprendía la razón. La flor debía ser real, o si no... ¿qué era?

Pero después de que Zhu le sugiriera aprender meditación _Samatha_(1), para tener un mejor equilibrio en su mente, tal vez una esperanza para que algún día él pudiera sanar. Pero si aquello fuera a suceder, todavía le quedaba un largo recorrido, porque su mente estaba lejos de alcanzar la paz.

En su primer día de entrenamiento, se quedó a descansar contra uno de los pilares que sustentaban la amplia arena de entrenamiento. Su sincronización con la espada sin nombre había mejorado notoriamente en los últimos días, pero sólo le brindarían espadas de juguete para su propio estudio de la técnica en batalla.

Cuando cerró los ojos de nuevo, volvió a escucharlo y verlo.

"_Yu, vamos a morir juntos._"

–No quiero morir...–sus latidos se volvieron rápidos y sentía como si su respiración fuera comprimida.

"_Ya no tenemos nada que valga la pena proteger. Muere conmigo." _ le llenaba de una tristeza indescriptible, la que simplemente sacaba el lado más débil de su persona.

No soportaba ahora el verse débil. No quería que alguien jamás le viera vulnerable de nuevo; si no se volvía fuerte, con el tiempo, no tendría el poder de _volver a verla_ y darle la cara. Quería encontrarla llevando consigo un poder lo suficientemente grande como para protegerla hasta el final.

Y era Alma quien le estaba haciendo flaquear en ésta resolución... le llamaba como un fantasma a incitar el fin de su vida.

Pero Zhu decía que ésas eran ilusiones, que todo era producto de su cabeza, manifestaciones de su consciencia que debía reprimir por el bien propio. No debía volver a escuchar ésa voz interna jamás, si lo que quería era volverse un fuerte exorcista.

Un buen soldado no tenía que lidiar con sus propios demonios durante la guerra, si ya de por sí debía de matar a los demonios de otras personas.

–No quiero morir, Alma.–musitó, enardecido por estos pensamientos, apagando la llama que creaba las imágenes de Alma. Pero siguió siendo perturbado, cuando sintió una mano zarandear su pequeño hombro. Despertó, empapado en su propio sudor mientras sus ojos intentaban enfocarse en el rostro del hombre robusto que le despertó. Yu pronunció un gemido en descontento.

Era Marie. Por fin le liberaron del hospital, con un brazo fuertemente enyesado y quizás con muchas restricciones para moverse. Era notablemente menos pálido que la última vez que lo vio, dado que en las últimas semanas estuvo bajo un tratamiento intensivo para salvarse la vida.

–Ah... lo siento.–dijo el exorcista ciego, sabiendo que despertó al niño.–Pero tenías pesadillas. No pude contener mi necesidad de...

–Estoy bien.–farfulló Yu con desgano. Marie se sentó sin preocupaciones al lado del más pequeño, inconsciente que estaba rebasando el espacio personal que el chiquillo impuso contra todo mundo.

–Eres el niño que me salvó. No me habías dicho tu nombre. Pero me dijeron que te llamas Yu...

–Soy Kanda.–respondió rápidamente, haciendo énfasis para que Marie evitara llamarle de ése modo otra vez.

–Kanda, está bien...–sonrió Marie sin voltearle a ver, luego se quedó un rato en silencio.

Tal vez le llamaba la atención el modo en el que la respiración del niño aún no se calmaba. Hasta ahora, Yu no había contemplado su propia manera, de cómo su cuerpo temblequeaba y sus ojos dolían, sabiendo que por dentro aún no se había recuperado de tan horrible sueño.

Entonces Marie habló de nuevo.–No tengo palabras para agradecerte... Ahora sé por lo que has pasado, y lo siento mucho.

–Estoy bien.–contestó resignado, pero su cuerpo estaba diciendo una cosa totalmente distinta.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a jadear con más fuerza. Era como un peso invisible sobre sus hombros que lo hacía sentirse muy mal por dentro. Era igual que ésa vez cuando logró salir del Sexto Instituto, pero ahora no estaba lagrimando. No es como si de verdad quisiera plañir, pero las lágrimas no salían. Algo en él le impedía sacarlas.

Para esconder su vergüenza, recargó su cara contra el costado de la espalda grande del otro exorcista. No quería que nadie más se enterara de éste momento de debilidad. Y sabía que podía confiar en éste tal Marie. Su comprensión y paciencia eran de admirarse.

–Lo siento, de verdad... ¿Estás llorando...?–preguntó Marie, preocupado, pero no se movió de como estaba.

–Dije que estoy bien. No me jodas.–murmuró en seco.

* * *

12 de Julio

Tardó un poco en recuperar su movilidad en éste cuerpo. Sentía temblar sus brazos. Pudo haber dicho que fue todo un sueño demasiado horrible, pero estuvo seguro que lo revivió en carne propia cuando se dio. Hacía calor, y el aire que respiraba era tóxico a niveles mortales. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y sus últimos recuerdo presentes eran borrosos.

Una luz tan fuerte como la del sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación donde él se encontraba. Estaba seguro que éste calor era peligroso. Cubrió su cara con el brazo, donde sintió un intenso ardor venenoso. Distinguía una brillante esfera gigante, resguardada por unas quijadas monstruosas, acompañadas de un grito casi bestial proveniente de ahí dentro...

Trató de enfocar sus ojos al interior de la esfera resplandeciente, pero solamente provocó que ése venenoso fulgor entrara a sus glóbulos oculares. Este era virus de Akuma, de ello no dudaba. Ahora estaba quemando su piel, al punto de casi carcomerla.

"_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_" todo el lugar estaba siendo destruido debido a la fuerte marea de energía que quemaba el lugar. Antes de darse cuenta, la esfera emitió una onda gigantesca, provocando que todo el lugar se fuera a volver cenizas.

Por unos segundos perdió la conciencia, pero en ningún momento soltó a Mugen con su mano, la tenía bien ceñida con el poder de sus nudillos. Tardó un poco en poder moverse de nuevo, de modo que su sistema se encargaba de eliminar el veneno del Akuma en su cuerpo. Se encontraba atrapado, enterrado bajo varios escombros. La explosión debió haber destruido la habitación, o si no, toda la Base. Con menor fuerza pateó los pedazos de piedra y metal que lo aplastaban, levantándose con un salto torpe.

El cielo era nocturno pero no veía una sola estrella brillar, había nubes de humo por doquier. Apenas la Luna acompañaba con su luz. Sobó su cabeza unos segundos, la piel quemada de su cara se regeneraba lentamente. Kanda recordó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vino a la Rama Norteamericana para matar a Alma. Lo encontró en coma y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se aparecieron dos niños de Noé. Uno era una niña, y el otro era un albino con tres ojos extraños en su cabeza. Esos ojos infernales... el simple recuerdo de ellos le producía jaquecas terribles, como si con sólo mirarlos taladrara su cráneo furiosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo entrar en alerta cuando observó de nuevo la esfera gigante que estaba sobre la extraña estructura de cables y tuberías que se alzaba a varios metros, dándole la extraña apariencia de un monstruo. Había una ruptura en ésa esfera que había perdido su luz demoníaca, como si algo hubiera salido desde adentro. No pudo evitar sentir su estómago ceñirse por alguna razón.

Miró de nuevo a la superficie de los escombros, distinguió entre el humo una figura erguida. Parecía humana. Básicamente era la misma estructura ósea de un humano, pero en ése cuerpo había sobre su cabeza, una brillante aureola que le adornaba igual que a los beatos y ángeles en cuadros y murales en iglesias. Pero lo curioso, es que éste ser contradecía ésa apariencia santa cuando demostraba que tras su espalda se movía una especie de delgada cola, parecía a primera vista a la de un animal, pero al final estaba la punta afilada con apariencia de flecha, lo que Kanda había escuchado que simbolizaba 'el mal'.

Ésa entidad de rostro joven e inocente tuvo la mirada perdida por varios lados, hasta que fijó sus ojos hacia él. Esos ojos brillaron con algo que Yu reconoció como algo que hubiera pertenecido a Alma. Su aspecto físico cambió, era terriblemente parecido a un Akuma, pero podía reconocer a Alma, pese a ésa rastrera y blasfema apariencia.

–¿Yu? ¿Eres Yu?–sonrió el extraño ser que ahora era Alma. Kanda intentó mantenerse indiferente, absteniéndose a creer en ésta horrible aparición.

Esto era un Akuma, y era Alma al mismo tiempo.

El Alma renacido tenía todavía ése acento infantil que lo caracterizó en su niñez, pero había adquirido cierto. Ésa aberración del demonio comenzó a caminar hacia Kanda, lentamente las cicatrices de su cara desapareciendo y su blanca cabellera cambiando al color que originalmente tuvo, devolviéndose la apariencia que tuvo antes de 'morir' en manos de Yu.

–¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño...–dijo, mientras sus maneras fueron radicalmente cambiando, de lo aparentemente dulce en su personalidad a algo más propio a lo de un lucifer.–Finalmente entiendo por qué me traicionaste.–sonrió despectivamente mientras continuaba caminando hacia él.–Yo no te odio solamente porque me mataste. Sino también fue porque fuiste el único en sobrevivir. Y que ésos humanos no se arrepintieron.–cambió por completo su voz, entrando a algo rencoroso, igual que aquel día cuando los masacró a todos.–¡Y ahora, por tu culpa ahora soy un Akuma!

–... Entonces te tengo que destruir.–Yu no tuvo más remedio que desenfundar a su katana, activar la Inocencia. Esto debía acabar, se dijo a sí mismo, planeó terminar con Alma y lo haría. Aún si ahora mismo era un cabrón Akuma dispuesto a asesinarlo a sangre fría, eso debía darle mejores motivos. Él era un exorcista, y Alma era un Akuma. Los exorcistas existían para matar akumas. Era la lógica más básica a seguirse.

El único modo en el que podía terminar ésta tarea era mantener su cabeza fría.

Alma solamente siguió sonriéndole con una infantil crueldad, saltó al aire sin sobrepasar una velocidad que Kanda ya había visto antes, abrió su boca y de ahí escupió lo que parecía una llamarada de energía oscura, materia negra de Akuma. Claro, no tuvo dificultades para esquivarlo una vez que activó el estilo de las Tres Ilusiones.

Tres Ilusiones era muy rápida y le había asegurado decenas de victorias con enemigos formidables, pero, ¿sería ésta vez suficiente contra Alma? Era un akuma nuevo y extraño, tal vez necesitaría más poder. Preparó su katana y se movió con tal de querer golpear la cabeza de Alma con su espada, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo, mutando uno de sus brazos en la figura de una deforme espada más afilada y grande.

–¿Qué se siente ser el único en sobrevivir?–exclamó casi con admiración Alma.–¿Has hecho nuevos amigos? ¿Ahora tienes más personas a quienes proteger?–Kanda no le iba a responder, no le daría ésa satisfacción. Tomó fuerza de sus latidos del corazón para agarrar el poder necesario para apartar el brazo de Alma y acertarle un mortal corte en el pecho. Usó el estilo de Cuatro Ilusiones en éste caso.

No imaginó lo agotador que sería usarlo. Era prácticamente nuevo en usar el cuarto nivel de su poder, y entre más poderoso se hacía Mugen, más vida le estaba succionando, igual que una hambrienta sanguijuela. Pero éste siempre fue el precio que accedió a pagar para volverse acomodador de la Inocencia. Kanda volvió a dar la vuelta, preparándose para otro impacto.

–¿Acaso te has acostumbrado a ser el juguete de esos humanos?–murmuró Alma con una cruel sonrisa. Rápidamente la herida causada en su torso se comenzó a curar, una rapidez que Kanda ya no podía seguir.–Tú sabes, para ellos nosotros no fuimos mas que simples mascotas. Nos cuidaban, pero solamente nos usarían como sujetos de pruebas. Jamás nos vieron como sus iguales.

–¡Me estás subestimando!–mencionó con emoción el akuma Alma, luego detuvo a tiempo la espada del exorcista para evitar que lo cortara de nuevo, pareció sorprenderse con ésa energética estocada.–Pero soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.–quiso oponer su fuerza contra Kanda, torciendo más ésa sonrisa, su dentadura nueva era una fila de claros colmillos afilados.–¡No has visto la mitad de mi poder!

Una mueca escalofriante se mostró el Alma, cuando Kanda no percibió que el brazo de Alma en forma de cuchilla se dividió en otra más larga que se filtró por la vigilancia de Yu, atravesó su pecho vivo. Escupió mucha sangre al instante, siendo que ése filo dañó terriblemente sus vías respiratorias. por unos segundos, Kanda pensó que iba a perder la razón, pero se mantuvo firme, teniendo en mente lo que estaba en juego.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?–musitó con desprecio, apenas capaz de hablar debido a su terrible herida, aún así no era lo suficiente para matarlo. Kanda tomó fuerzas y miró los ojos de Alma, mientras que dirigía a su Mugen para empalarla debajo del cuello de su oponente, finalizó sacando la punta de la espada por la cabeza del híbrido de Akuma, su sangre era negra y aceitosa como la de un auténtico akuma. Hubo un sombrío silencio por unos segundos, creyendo que éste truco de verdad petrificó momentáneamente a Alma. Fue dicho de equivocado cuando escuchó una sutil risa provenir del mismo Alma.

–¿De verdad creíste que un golpe en la cabeza me aturdiría tan fácilmente?–canturreó Alma infantilmente, sus cuerdas vocales parecían intactas por la intromisión de la espada de Kanda.–Yo ya no soy como tú. Ya no dejaré que me mates.

La mano inmutada de Alma agarró fuertemente la muñeca de Yu, fue tan fuerte la presión con la que la tomaba que cortaba sin dificultad su circulación... comenzando a romperle el brazo izquierdo. No pudo abstener su grito de dolor en cuanto Alma quebró brutalmente con un estridente crujido los huesos de la izquierda, doblándolos a un ángulo imposible y rompiendo la carne con músculos por igual, dejándole inutilizada.

Kanda trató arduamente de separarse del akuma, pero éste tenía agarrando firmemente la espada que aún tenía clavada a mitad del cráneo... luego Kanda fue pateado con una fuerza sobrehumana en el pecho, violentamente sacándole ésa horrible cuchilla del pecho, tirándolo al suelo. Alma todavía tenía a Mugen, así que la sacó de su cuerpo a pesar del daño que le hacía la Inocencia al tocarlo, la arrojó lejos del alcance de los dos. Kanda intentó levantarse rápidamente, pensando en alguna manera de defenderse sin su arma Anti Akuma. Pero sus heridas ni siquiera habían comenzado a curarse y Alma ya se había regenerado por completo.

Estaba en una terrible desventaja. Sin Mugen a su alcance no podía habilitar su rapidez para curarse, y entonces se volvía más inútil para la batalla.

Se levantó a correr, un intento desesperado por ir a buscar a Mugen entre los escombros, pero Alma se acercaba a él con tanta tranquilidad que daba miedo. Kanda intentó mover sus piernas más allá de su capacidad , casi resbalando con la tierra que había por doquier. Alma volvió a disparar una de esas flamas de energía oscura y el exorcista apenas se las arregló para esquivarla. Entre los escombros logró distinguir al sable ensangrentado de Mugen enterrado. Se impulsó más fuerte, pero resultó en un tropezón que le hizo caerse de bruces. Notó después que se trataba de la cola puntiaguda del híbrido akuma lo que le hizo tropezar.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte sin tu espada?–rió Alma acercándose a una velocidad pacífica. Su cola demoníaca se movía como la de una serpiente de un lado a otro. Kanda solamente reincorporó sus rodillas sobre el suelo, para ponerse a la defensiva.–¡Yu, eres irrisorio!–ésa cola larga y de apariencia reptil se extendió y se enroscó velozmente a la pierna de Kanda, jalándolo y arrastrándolo por la tierra. Al final no pudo ser capaz de alcanzar su katana.

Lo levantó del suelo, Kanda yacía de cabeza suspendido sobre el suelo, intentó con su mano sana deshacer ése embrollo en su pierna. Alma solamente se reía sonoramente, identificando el miedo y desesperación de quien alguna vez fue el único amigo que tuvo. Golpeó con sus puños de acero varias veces el estómago de Yu sin que éste pudiera defenderse correctamente, luego lo azotó fuertemente contra el suelo, sin que la cola rastrera le soltara. Kanda en la tierra observó, cómo un resplandor se encendía en la mano extendida del akuma.

Sin darle tiempo de respirar, de su mano luminosa disparó un rayo caliente que desintegró por completo el brazo derecho de Kanda.

Casi no sintió el dolor, ocurrió tan rápido, pero lo tomó un par de segundos gritar, mientras de desangraba con locura de su hombro mientras su piel se calcinaba dolorosamente. Se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tan indefenso, sin arma, a merced de un demonio sediento de venganza.

La cara del exorcista estaba llena de polvo y sangre, su pierna seguía sujeta a la cola rastrera. Al ser levantado de nuevo de cabeza sintió que dos manos hercúleas agarraban su pierna libre, una sobre la rodilla y otra en el muslo. Una brutal fuerza comenzó a separar los huesos de ése miembro. Gritó más fuerte mientras hacía lo que podía porque su rota izquierda detuviera el violento sangrado de su hombro.

Era lento y latente, sentía cómo los músculos y la carne se rajaban con una dilación tan desesperante y llena de ardor que apenas lograba soportar, desahogando ése tormento execrable en un alarido monstruoso. Hasta que el último nervio rojo punzante se rompió y separó de la rodilla, la piel destruida quedó fría, aunque la sangre era caliente como cera de vela.

Alma arrojó lejos, igual que a Mugen, la pierna que le acabó de arrancar. Se rió casi con un tono infantil y cálido, característico de un niño pequeño. Kanda respiraba arduamente, intentando recuperarse de ése indescriptible dolor en sus miembros.

Este era el sueño que siempre temió, que el karma finalmente se volviera en su contra y que Alma por fin tuviera la oportunidad de pagar con equivalencia lo que había tenido que sufrir.

–Al-alma...

Y éste podía ser el fin. Lo sabía. Este era el precipicio a la verdadera muerte; Alma era la Parca y por él jamás volvería a ver a _ésa persona_. Le haría morir con aquel resentimiento no deseado, porque habría destrozado todos sus sueños.

–Soy un Akuma, Yu. ¿Te das cuenta?–susurró casi con una inquietante tristeza. Y el suplicio no acabó ahí, hasta que Alma cambió de nuevo la forma de su brazo a la cuchilla de antes, repetidas veces comenzó a apuñalar la espalda de Kanda, hasta tener la infalibilidad de que le hubiera resquebrajado en varias partes su vértebra.

–No te apresures, Alma Karma.–escuchó otra voz además, la de alguien a quien tal vez, por desgracia, conocía; pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para saber identificarlo.–No le puedes hacer picadillo antes que venga Allen Walker...

El akuma se detuvo antes de poder dar un nuevo golpe al ya ensangrentado exorcista. Yu logró identificar indecisión en los ojos demoníacos de Alma mientras parecía ser obligado a guardar su propio instinto de asesino.

–... No. No puedo...–murmuró él con su voz tiritante.–No quiero. ¡Cállense, no me den órdenes!–gruñó antes de propiciar un afilado puñetazo al pecho del exorcista, lo cual le hizo perder el conocimiento al instante. Sin embargo, la agonía no murió ahí. Era latente, incluso en su forzado sueño.

* * *

Ya serían como tres horas desde la media noche, la luz lunar acariciaba delicadamente las arenas del campo donde se encontraban. La arena estaba pintada de un carmesí brillante, pero en cuanto se secaba se volvía algo marrón y desagradable. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzó a esperar a que ésas heridas abiertas cerraran sólo para poder arrancarle aún más piel, carne y huesos... pero pronto entendió que Yu ya no era tan 'saludable' como antes.

–Tardas mucho en regenerarte... ¿Ha sido dura la vida de un verdadero exorcista?–aparentaba que su ira se había calmado hacía unos segundos, ahora se había puesto de cuclillas al lado de ése exorcista que prácticamente estaba hecho nada. Casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desbaratado y apenas se las arreglaba para respirar, y su uniforme era un asco de jirones.–Si no te regeneras al instante como hacías antes, entonces ya no es divertido, Yu.–dijo mientras una de sus manos tocaba casi con ternura el pecho de Kanda.

Abruptamente le arrancó casi con limpieza una costilla más, pero ésta vez ya no gritó. Si aún estaba consciente, ya había adquirido una resistencia increíblemente grande a su tortura.

–Esos humanos... son imperdonables. Aún así, tú te dispones a salvarlos y servirles...–murmuró con desprecio mientras observaba el pedazo de calcio que le arrebató, sólo para clavárselo a su entrepierna vilmente. Kanda permaneció inmutable. Quizás era tanto dolor que su cuerpo se entumeció, apenas lograba reaccionar. Alma se desesperó y puso una mueca de disgusto.

Se inclinó suavemente sobre él y pegó sus labios de hiel al oído del destrozado hombre.

–Jamás encontrarás a _ésa mujer_. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Ésas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, casi como si le hubieran brindado una corriente de energía a su cuerpo roto, Kanda puso sus negros ojos sobre la figura del híbrido de akuma. Quería de verdad meterle ésas palabras por el culo, pero no podía enojarse con él, de algún modo no podía. Pensó, aunque su cuerpo estaba sobrecargado con el dolor, que aquel Noé mencionó que 'iban a usar su cerebro' para despertar a Alma.

–Tú viste mi mente...–dijo con una voz casi muerta, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él escuchara.–Yo tenía una razón para seguir vivo. Por eso...

–¿Por eso me mataste?–interrumpió bruscamente Alma, con desdén le miró a los ojos, que tenían un brillo rojizo casi infernal.

–Te rendiste y escogiste la muerte, pero yo quería vivir. ¿Es eso tan difícil de comprender?–respondió casi con furia, levantando su cabeza, siendo correspondido por una fuerte oleada de suplicios, luego que Alma le propiciara un puntapié en la nariz ya sangrante.

–Eras lo único importante para mí.–protestó Alma, acercándose, Kanda estuvo seguro que algo mojado cayó a su cara, luego dándose cuenta de que eran lágrimas, auténticas lágrimas de Alma Karma.–Siempre has sido tú a quien amé.

Provocó más su furia con ésta afirmación. Kanda sólo sentía que cada vez era más difícil querer matar a Alma, y más difícil digerir cada una de sus estupideces.

–¡Si amas a una persona, entonces protégela, no la arrastres a la muerte contigo, estúpido de mierda!–gruñó con toda la energía que pudo sacar de su garganta, incluso seguro le regaló un sobresalto a Alma.

–No entiendes, ¿verdad, Yu?–Alma inclinó su cabeza hacia la cara de Kanda, casi encimándosele en el pecho.–Fuimos testigos de una verdad que no podíamos soportar.–la expresión en su pálido rostro oscilaba entre enojo y tristeza.–Lo único que siempre he querido has sido tú, y es eso lo que más duele.–la última palabra produjo una reacción cálida en su cuerpo, y trataba de la puntiaguda cola de Alma que se encajó en el molido estómago de Yu Kanda.–¿Serías capaz de tolerar la realidad si te la revelaras a ti mismo?

¿Tenía final ése rencor que guardaba? ¿Cuándo empezaba su odio y cuándo empezaba su amor? ¿No iba a parar de sufrir?

–... Me odio a mí mismo por saber tanto.–espetó el híbrido akuma encajando sus blancos dedos en su propia palma, denotando su profundo odio y frustración.–Debes odiarme... Pero sabes que tengo que destruirte. No es por ser Akuma, es porque el tiempo se me acaba. Y decir la verdad, no es una opción. Debo de acabar contigo para liberarnos de éste ciclo y pasar al siguiente.

Lo que Alma farfullaba eran locuras, cosas que no aportaban conjeturas a las preguntas que se hacían. Era obvio que trataba de comunicar un mensaje de gran importancia, pero no lo decía en palabras coherentes.

Pero Kanda no se quería quedar expirando aquí por la vesania de un alma perdida. No podía morir aquí. Y haría lo que fuera necesario por escapar con su pellejo lejos del agarre de la muerte... con tal de coger la oportunidad de conocerla. Prometió a sí mismo remover los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino. A cualquier método, se las arreglaría para matar y salir de aquí.

... Incluso si ello conllevaba a volverse tan sucio y deshonroso como el humano a quien aprendió a odiar.

–Soy el culpable.–murmuró.

–... ¿Qué dijiste, Yu?–casi tartamudeó el Alma akuma. Su voz casi pareció humana en ése momento.

–Fue mi culpa.–inició con una voz más débil y seca, llena de algo que jamás el exorcista tuvo valor de demostrar.–Todo fue mi culpa, Alma.–lo miró fijamente.–Llegué contigo cuando fue demasiado tarde. Si hubiera podido despertar antes, darme cuenta de la verdad, hubiera podido salvarte.

–¿Hubieras cambiado algo?–preguntó Alma con inestabilidad, desconfiando de todas ésas nuevas palabras. Oh, tenía buena razón para hacerlo.

–No lo sé, pero yo quería sacarte de ése lugar...

–No se hubiera cambiado nada.–interceptó el akuma sus rojos ojos miraban con desencanto el rostro sangriento de Kanda.–¿Cómo crees que hubiéramos soportado todo el peso de la verdad?

–Yo creía que no podría soportarlo sin ti.–repuso con una voz pusilánime.–Yo estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante si tú te quedabas a mi lado...–se detuvo para exhalar un aire de trágico desconsuelo y dolor.–... pero simplemente las cosas pasaron de otro modo.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron eternos, Alma pareció haber calmado por completo ésa ira que hacía ratos lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La cola pérfida que había estado encajada en el estómago de Kanda por fin cedió y dejó de atormentarlo. Contempló al exorcista en el suelo por un largo tiempo, como si intentara descifrar un acertijo escrito en su cara.

–Yu...–murmuró el híbrido con estoicismo.–Tu cara dice que quieres llorar, pero no veo lágrimas.

–No lo sé.–dijo con la voz apagada casi por completo, sus párpados se cerraron momentáneamente para reabrirlos sin brillo. ¿Cuándo se dejó a si mismo bajar la guardia así? ¿Sería solamente por Alma, para que él bajara la suya también?

Alma se acercó más, casi cariñosamente, entonces Kanda tomó su oportunidad. Su mano sana subió y fue a tocar la mejilla del akuma casi con gentileza.

–Hubiéramos podido estar juntos para siempre ¿verdad?–susurró sutilmente Alma, rehaciéndose de un aspecto cada vez más humano, más inocente y más semejante a lo que fue el verdadero Alma nueve años atrás.–Todavía podemos morir juntos, Yu.–Kanda tuvo que resistir esos encantos.

No podía soportarlo más. A merced del demonio, no podía aguantar el ver ésa compasión mortal acariciándolo. Nada de esto iba a salvarlo. Una vez más, la desesperación y el miedo a morir se apoderaron de su razón. Alma, era obvio que él de todos modos iba a matarla. Tenía que pelear por su vida hasta el final.

Quería pelear por ella. Podía incluso ahora ver la pureza de ésa imagen floral, la triste sonrisa de añoranza que divagó por sus sueños durante toda su vida. La amaba tanto que dolía. Por ella, repetiría los mismos pecados una y otra vez.

–No puedo dejar que me mates...–endilgó el exorcista mientras su rostro permaneció sereno, utilizó todas las reservas de su energía para incrustar las uñas de su mano en la cara de Alma, provocándole serios cortes en su piel, haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo ése líquido negruzco.–... No puedes matarme._ No quiero morir_... Te mataré.–Sin embargo el híbrido akuma permaneció inerte a pesar de que sentía el cosquilleo doloroso en su rostro.

–¿Tanto deseas vivir? ¿No importa el precio que tengas que pagar con tal de vivir?–musitó Alma casi con la misma inocencia que tendría un infante. Sus lágrimas se volvían gordas y empalagosas mientras su rostro de amargura se distorsionaba a la desilusión y furia. La cola servil picuda se levantó sobre el aire igual al arma de un escorpión y cayó pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Yu Kanda, fácilmente quebrándole parte del cráneo. Tal fue el impacto, que la mano con la que el exorcista dañaba al demonio dejó de funcionar. El plan fracasó.

Aún así Kanda se mantenía a media conciencia.

–Cielos, sí que te tardas mucho en regenerarte,Yu.–exclamó escandalosamente Alma, apenas el exorcista podía comprender el dialecto que hablaba. Se sentó sin cuidado sobre el estómago de Yu, solamente empeorando las heridas que aún no cerraban. Alma sonrió tan despiadadamente del gozo al ver sufrir a su compañero.–¿Te debería echar una mano?

Estaba seguro que no trataba de buena voluntad, ni siquiera de lástima, Kanda observó a pesar de su dañado organismo cómo Alma abría su hocico y enseñaba sus grandes dientes de tiburón luego sacaba su lengua rosada que tenía una apariencia casi animal. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban más que la luz del sol saliente, brindándole un aspecto más diabólico. Entonces su cara se acercó más y más...

Una mano de Alma sostuvo la mandíbula del exorcista Yu y la forzó con la presión de sus dedos para que se abriera. Su cara se acercó más, y ésa apestosa boca estaba cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Kanda no podía moverse, debido al daño que recibió su cabeza, así que le era imposible resistirse. Sintió algo resbaloso y pestilente deslizarse por su paladar.

Entonces la lengua del demonio se adentró más, la siguiente sorpresa para el exorcista fue cuando sintió que Alma cerró sus dientes rápidamente, en un acto violento se cortó su propia sinhueso en la brutal mordida. Ahora sintió más asco, tener ésa cosa sangrante y repugnante dentro de su boca. Entonces comenzó rápidamente a resistir, cuando Alma se separó de él la boca pintada en una sonrisa, Kanda intentó escupir con desesperación el músculo que le regaló en su boca. Alma solamente usó su otra mano para apretarle la nariz e impedirle respirar mientras la otra mano le obligaba a mantener la boca cerrada.

Así quedó casi por un minuto, hasta que el exorcista se sintió incapaz de aguantarlo más, así que se comenzó a masticar con grima la lengua completa que le dio Alma y finalmente se la tragó a pesar de ser lo más nauseabundo que en su vida hubiera probado. Finalmente Alma retiró sus manos de su cara. Respiró pesada y ruidosamente en los siguientes segundos sin darse tiempo de toser, hasta que por fin reaccionó su cuerpo en un repentino espasmo.

Algo sucedió, como si hubieran inducido una corriente cálida y eléctrica a su cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de él), su corazón comenzó a latir estridentemente como un violento tambor que movió sus huesos dañados y revitalizó sus papilas gustativas. El sabor le gustó. Era tan deleitable, igual que el vino tinto.

Alma le miró de cerca, todavía con ésa retorcida sonrisa llena de sangre, era como si con la mirada le preguntara si aquello fue delicioso.

Era escalofriante, ésta nueva hambre que se desenlazaba en su interior como un vívido y feroz espiral.

* * *

(1).– Al investigar un poquito acerca del budismo, encontré éste tipo de meditación zen, _Samatha_, la cual me pareció que podía ser la que a Kanda le instruyeron, porque entre sus métodos: _Anapana_, que contrarresta la distracción y desarrolla la concentración, es precisamente la que aplica nuestro exorcista, porque en otros métodos él parece fallar implacablemente. :P

**N/A: Decidí cambiar las memorias de Kanda, presentando los sucesos que acontecieron después de la masacre, y haciendo énfasis en la enfermedad mental de Kanda, porque, honestamente, pienso que las flores son puramente alucinaciones alimentadas por la culpabilidad con la que él carga, porque inconscientemente conecta su interminable búsqueda por su mujer con su deliberada decisión de 'asesinar' a Alma... Y de plano, uds. ya han leído el manga, no necesitan leer otra vez los eventos que ya conocemos.**

**Pobre Alma, que debió quedarse súper aburrido viendo el resto de los recuerdos de Yu... ¿o qué pueden ustedes interpretar?**


	13. Scheme for Despair

**XIII. Scheme for Despair.**

11 de Julio

Había tenido la tremenda torpeza de llegar quince minutos tarde, y sabía que él no era del tipo de hombres más pacientes. Si se daba prisa podría alcanzarlo aún, pensó Lenalee. Pero cuando entró al Arca blanca, tuvo que moderar sus pasos para no parecer sospechosa... justo cuando abrió el portón que conducía a la Rama Norteamericana, fue sorprendida por una pared negra, haciendo imposible pasar al interior. Su corazón se congeló, creyendo que debía ser un error, pero aún cuando la cerró y volvió a abrirla, aún seguía ahí ése misterioso bloqueo negro. La pateó repetidas veces hasta al final verse obligada a utilizar sus Botas Oscuras, sin éxito o cambio. Entonces regresó corriendo, queriendo encontrarse de nuevo con Allen para que pudiera arreglar el problema si podía. Pero definitivamente había algo que no marchaba del todo bien.

El peor de los escenarios llegó a su mente: ¿Qué tal si la Rama Norteamericana había sido atacada con Kanda ahí dentro?

Cuando regresó a los Cuarteles Generales, ella corrió más fuerte, tratando de localizar a su amigo. No dudaba de la fuerza de Kanda, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, entonces él no podría hacerlo todo solo. Por ésa razón ella había tomado la decisión de acompañarlo y salvar a Alma... o eso es lo que tenían en plan.

Fue a buscar a Allen a la enfermería, creyendo que todavía estaría con el inspector Link, quien hacía dos días que despertó, aunque no le darían de alta sino mucho después. Cuando Lenalee adquirió el permiso de pasar a la enfermería, extrañamente vio sólo a Allen ahí recostado contra el muro cerca de la puerta del baño de hombres, y no veía a Link entre tanto. No había oportunidad más provechosa que ésta para hablarle, pensó. Cuando se dirigió al joven de cabello blanco, le causó un gran sobresalto, aunque ella no tuvo la mínima intención de asustarlo.

–Allen, necesito tu ayuda. La puerta de la Rama Norteamericana está cerrada.–murmuró ella con prisa, pero Allen solamente se puso a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, usando en acompañamiento sus brazos, Lenalee no comprendió a la primera.–Hay un muro negro bloqueando el portal y temo que Kanda se haya quedado atrapado...

–¿Qué está sucediendo, Lenalee Lee? ¿De qué habla?–abruptamente fue interrumpida cuando de la puerta del sanitario se asomó la pálida cara de Howard Link, interrogando con sus filosos ojos a la exorcista china; Allen simultáneamente se pegó con la palma de su mano la cara. Lenalee creyó que ella sufriría un paro cardíaco justo ahí.

"_Metiste la pata, Lenalee._" pensó ella imaginándose la voz de Kanda.

–¿Y bien?–Link siguió cuestionando el silencio y la manera en la que Lee apretó su boca. El inspector tenía una apariencia fatal, todavía lucía algo débil y desorientado, su cabello largo y rubio estaba hecho un desorden y sus ojeras parecían marcas de tinta negra bajo sus párpados. Allen quiso parecer lo más invisible posible mientras el joven alemán miraba de reojo a los dos exorcistas. Lenalee se sintió incapaz de responder o mirar los ojos de Howard, que seguía esperando por que ella hablara.

Allen reaccionó un instante después, como si hubiera explotado una bomba, levantándose él del suelo, mirando con sorpresa a Lenalee.

–¿Dijiste _muro negro_?–exclamó Allen, casi con poca naturalidad. Incluso esto asustó a Link.

–Muy bien, ustedes dos: Me dirán qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo. Estuve casi diez días durmiendo, Walker, y sé que pudiste haberlos aprovechado bien para hacer _no sé qué_ sin temor a mi vigilancia.

–¡E-Enfermera! ¡Link no se encuentra muy bien! ¡Creo que que está alucinando!–anunció Allen con descaro a lo que Link estuvo casi dispuesto a atacarlo, pero de no ser por la gravedad de sus heridas aún patentes, él terminó cayéndose en sus rodillas, protegiendo con una mano suya su torso vendado. La enfermera llegó rápido como un pájaro a coger del brazo bruscamente al inspector, a quien llevó arrastrándo hasta la cama a pesar de sus escandalosas protestas.

–¡Walker! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Anotaré esto en mi siguiente reporte, te lo advierto!–gritó eufórico el alemán mientras otras tres ayudantes médicas lo sostenían y le aplicaban tranquilizante. En cuestión de segundos él quedaría dormido. Allen no perdió un solo segundos y corrió tomando la mano de Lenalee y llevándola afuera del pequeño hospital de la Orden.

–¡Ustedes dos! ¡No se corre en los pasillos de la enfermería!

–Lo siento, Jefa de Enfermeras.–se excusó Allen rápidamente sin perder tiempo sacándose de ahí con su amiga.

Lenalee fue llevada hasta dos pasillos de distancia de la enfermería, como si Allen estuviera asegurándose de que nadie fuera a verlos o vigilarlos; ella entendía bien desde que observó la reacción de su amigo cuando ella contó lo que pasaba. Estaba segura de que no trataba de algo bueno; ya había visto antes ésa expresión en el rostro de Allen .

–Cuando atacaron los Cuarteles anteriores de la Orden...–comenzó el muchacho después de regular su respiración, recostándose contra una pared.–Una pared negra como la que dices había bloqueado el Departamento de Ciencias con Johnny, Reever y los demás dentro... eso fue un portal que usó una Noé para infiltrarse. ¿Dices que te impedía ingresar a la Orden Americana? ¿no ibas con Kanda?

–Yo iba llegando unos cuantos minutos tarde, lo siento.–dijo la muchacha con sus labios temblando por la desesperación que le provocaban esos recuerdos.–Se suponía que acompañaría a Kanda... y probablemente se quedará a pelear solo por mi culpa.

–Pero no tiene sentido, se supone que el Arca puede atravesar los trucos del Conde... A no ser... Algo similar pasó cuando estuve en París en un orfanato. Quise abrir un portal para poner a salvo a los niños, pero mis poderes no funcionaban ahí dentro.

–Allen... el Conde debía de saber la localización de la Rama Norteamericana para lograr... ¡Y los demás!–se exaltó la muchacha.–¡No sólo Kanda, el resto del personal de ése cuartel debe de estar también en grave peligro!

–¿Por qué el Conde escogería atacar a los cuarteles de Norteamérica así nada más? No entiendo...

–¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Alma?

El albino arqueó sus cejas ante ésa mención–¿Por qué piensas que...?

–Tiene sentido.–repuso Lenalee insistente.–Si él tiene el fragmento del Huevo Akuma... ¡eso es! El Conde Milenario de algún modo debió haberse enterado de su existencia.

–Sólo porque es un pedazo de akuma... Puede que tenga sentido.–el muchacho se sobó la frente mientras parecía asimilar esos pensamientos.–Por dios, ¿qué pasaría si éste ataque lo hubiera tenido planeado desde antes?–preguntó consternado, probablemente afligido por haber apoyado éste plan desde un principio. Quizás olvidaba que ella puso en marcha la idea de usar éste día.

–Es posible... ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar justo hoy? ¿Habrá sabido también que hoy la vigilancia de los cuarteles era reducida...?–le parecía inconcebible que hubiera tan fuertes coincidencias plagando sus suertes, porque, bien sabía, que aparte de ella los únicos que estuvieron altamente conscientes de el estado de la guardia éste día fueron Kanda, Lavi, Bookman y...

Miró de reojo a Allen, no pudo evitar pensar en _él_. No pudo evitar pensar en ése aterrador incidente semanas atrás, cuando estuvo frente a frente con el Noé que habitaba en el interior de su querido amigo.

Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Lenalee era Decimocuarto. No quería que fuera así. No quería pensar en ése demonio al mirar el rostro de Allen en ésta situación tan espantosa.

"_No. Allen no es un traidor. No pudo haber sido. De ninguna forma... Él ni siquiera está aliado con el Conde. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Que sea un Noé no quiere decir que..._"

–¿Sucede algo, Lenalee? Te ves muy pálida.

–No. No es nada.

–¡Atención a todos los exorcistas en el Cuartel!–se escuchó el anuncio de uno de los gólems que volaban cerca de ahí, era la voz de Komui Lee sonaba apurado por algo y los dos jóvenes ya lograban imaginarse qué debía ser.–¡Todos reúnanse en la oficina del Supervisor! ¡Terceros también!

Prácticamente Lenalee y Allen volaron hacia la oficina donde provenía el comando. Se sintieron agitados, al observar cómo venían corriendo a toda prisa otros exorcistas, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, el general Winters Zokalo, Lavi y el Bookman viejo también. Casi se empujaron entre sí cuando llegaron a la oficina. Ya los Terceros exorcistas habían llegado puntualmente al punto de reunión, estaban sólo tres de ellos, probablemente los demás estaban en una misión. Eran Madarao y Tevak, otro también llamado Tokusa.

Komui Lee estaba acompañado por su actual asistente y también, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la jefa de la Rama Norteamericana, Lenny Epstein. Ambos lucían bastante preocupados. Allen inconscientemente agarró la mano de Lenalee, atacado por el nerviosismo.

–Creemos que la base de la Orden Oscura en Norteamérica ha sido atacada.–anunció el Supervisor con seriedad, provocando una reacción de sorpresa a todos los presentes. Especialmente en los Terceros Exorcistas.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que esos cabrones tienen el mejor sistema de seguridad entre todas las Ramas de la Orden.–reclamó groseramente el general Zokalo, oculto en una máscara de hierro, que le regalaba un aspecto bastante intimidante.

–Por el momento no lo podemos saber.–respondió severamente Lenny Epstein, peinándose hacia atrás unos flecos rubio sueltos en su corto cabello. No podía ocultar ahora su preocupación, incluso cuando se trataba de una mujer que sabía conservar la calma.–Hace unos minutos contactaba a mi asistente, y abruptamente se cortó la llamada. Así sin más. Hace poco que unos agentes me confirman que la entrada al portal del Arca está bloqueado por materia negra, igual a aquel que atrapó al departamento de ciencias en los viejos cuarteles de la Orden.

Los temores fueron entonces confirmados, Komui Lee llamó enseguida al joven Walker hacia adelante, preguntándole si su inspector seguía descansando en el hospital.

–Allen, estuviste en otros lugares de la Orden Norteamericana aparte de la entrada. ¿Te será posible abrir un portal en la cafetería u otro lugar que recuerdes?–el muchacho asintió brevemente, sabiendo que aquella era una orden a acatarse en el instante. Sabía que con el consentimiento de Komui y en una situación tan alarmante como ésta, él no se metería en problemas por abrir un nuevo portal aún sin autorización de Administración Central.

Cuando se habían dirigido al portal principal, Allen intentó usando la canción de cuna que siempre cantaba en su mente, concentrándose específicamente en el área de cafetería que visitó de la Orden Norteamericana. Pero le sorprendió el brusco resultado. Era como si intentara atravesar un muro sólido, chocando repetitivamente contra él mientras no dejaba de avanzar hacia delante.

Allen sabía que esto era lo mismo que aquella misión en París, cuando estuvieron encerrados en el orfanato. Tenía que tratarse del mismo truco, sólo que ésta vez, a la inversa, él no podía entrar al área dominada por ése encantamiento oscuro.

De repente sintió que una energía oscura atraía los parámetros de su mente, como si una mano oscura le invitara a coger una ventajosa ruta a su destino. Esto no era bueno. Había algo quele impedía abrir un portal en cualquier otro lugar, exceptuando ése túnel de gusano que posiblemente le guiaría a una trampa.

–Está bloqueado, es imposible entrar.–dijo Allen tras mirarle los ojos al hombre chino, tratando de no sonar como una excusa.

–Bueno... Has estado fuera de la Base. Intenta abrir otro portal así.

Lo hizo de nuevo, pero era lo mismo.–No... Lo siento, Komui. No puedo.

–¿Cuál es el portal más cercano que pudieras abrir, Allen?

–El de Carson City, pero... creo que puedo hacer uno en los cañones cercanos.

–Eso nos dejaría con poco tiempo, debería existir una forma más rápida de llegar a los cuarteles.–insistió Lenny apurada, cuyas preocupaciones estaban perfectamente justificadas.

–Los Terceros... Decías que ellos son capaces de entrar por portales fabricados por el Conde ¿cierto?–preguntó el Supervisor a la jefa de la respectiva orden.

–Lo son. Pero no son capaces de salir una vez que entran, sino hasta que se desactiven los encantamientos.–pero los tres exorcistas vestidos de carmesí, estaban completamente sumisos a la idea de ir al territorio peligroso con tal de salvar a la Rama Norteamericana.

Abandonaron la habitación, acompañados por los dos supervisores. Los exorcistas 'normales' solamente quedaron ahí, todos llenos de impotencia, como si hubieran sido cuadros en una aburrida exhibición de arte.

–¿Nos llamaron para ésta mierda? No me hagan reír, esos desgraciados.–farfulló el general Zokalo, frustrado salió de la oficina, probablemente con las intenciones de pasársela gruñendo para el resto del día. Nadie podía culpar al exorcista mexicano, todos aquí habían quedado completamente ignorados, exceptuando a Allen.

Allen y Lenalee se preguntaron si alguien más habría notado de que Yu Kanda estaba ausente en ésta oficina.

Mientras Noise se marchaba al lado de Miranda, Lavi observaba a sus amigos Allen y Lenalee mirándose el uno al otro. El viejo Bookman decidió dejarlos solos por el momento. Los tres amigos tenían algo que hablarse. El joven Walker pronunció un sonido para aclarar su garganta y miró con mucha seriedad a Lavi junto a su amiga.

–Quiero que ustedes dos me cubran mientras voy a la Rama Norteamericana solo.–murmuró el exorcista albino, decidido como había demostrado con la muchacha hacía unos minutos antes. Lavi, por supuesto, no faltó a sus sentimientos de amistad y protestó ante la alocada idea de Allen, denunciando que lo que planeaba era un nefasto suicidio. Lenalee estaba por tener casi la misma reacción que él.

–Ni siquiera puedes abrir un portal ahí, dentro, tú lo dijiste.–protestó Lavi, desconfiando por primera vez de la mirada en el albino.

–He mentido.–dijo el joven, avergonzado de su comportamiento.–Hay solamente un portal que podría abrirse, y estoy seguro que es una trampa. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si quisieran que yo entrara a ése lugar.

–¿Entonces por qué quieres ir tú solo, si sabes que es una trampa, Allen?–intervino Lenalee.–Si vas a ir a salvar a Kanda, por lo menos déjanos ir contigo.

–No puedo. No quiero que ustedes de metan en esto, por favor.

–Digas lo que digas, no vamos a dejarte ir solo.–Lavi insistió, tratando lo mejor posible en mostrarse energético, porque llamaría atención no solicitada.

–Kanda es amigo nuestro, ¿no crees que también nosotros queremos arriesgar nuestra vida por él?–cuestionó Lenalee al lado del pelirrojo del parche.

–... Se los agradezco, de verdad, chicos... Pero... no estoy seguro de querer llevarlos conmigo.

–Bueno, nosotros no estamos seguros de dejarte hacer todo solo. Vamos a ir y salvaremos juntos a Yu.

Todos mencionaban el solamente salvar a Kanda, pero nadie decía algo acerca de Alma. Aquello por dentro debía entristecer a Allen. Pero era realmente difícil pensar en un extraño antes que en un amigo.

–Muy bien. Iremos a un lugar apartado, abriré el portal donde nadie nos vea.

Corrieron discretamente hasta una zona recóndita bañada de sombras, donde sabían que la vigilancia de los gólems era escasa. Por el edificio de las habitaciones, subieron hasta donde se encontraba la perteneciente a Kanda. Allen abrió la puerta casi de una patada y comenzó a concentrarse en abrir el portal del Arca que, supuestamente, les llevaría a aquella trampa donde serían servidos al plato del Conde.

El resplandor desgarró una ventana en el espacio sombrío del cuarto de Kanda, abriéndose un asimétrico portal de luz, cuyos ventanales acompañantes no indicaban número, sólo un símbolo de interrogación.

–Aquí vamos.–murmuró Lavi, ligeramente nervioso, mientras su mano se aferraba fuertemente a la bolsa atada a su muslo, donde enfundaba el martillo de batalla. Lenalee también estaba preparándose, el brillar carmesí de los anillos rubí de sus tobillos indicaban que se preparaba para activar sus botas.

Allen suspiró, apesadumbrado porque sus amigos se habían involucrado en esto contra su voluntad. Hubiera mil veces preferido hacer esto a su propia cuenta... pero... tal vez aún podía.

Volteó su cabeza violentamente a la derecha, como si hubiera visto o escuchado a alguien aproximarse.–Oh, no.–gimió Allen.

–Demonios, ¿alguien viene?–ambos mordieron el anzuelo, también voltearon igual como hizo el chico, al principio confundidos por no ver nada que amenazara su misión. Cuando Lavi volteó de nuevo a ver a su amigo, él ya estaba adentrándose a un portal que se hacía añicos, igual que vidrio, dejándolos a ellos atrás.

–Voy a volver, y traeré a Kanda conmigo, lo prometo.–esbozó una débil sonrisa, esas a las que ya les tenía avezados desde siempre. Antes que sus compañeros lograran alcanzarlo, su rostro desvaneció en la luz fulminante. El ventanal se convirtió en fragmentos ardientes que pronto se volverían polvo incandescente.

Ambos amigos gritaron de enojo y decepción, incapaces de tolerar la irracional decisión del muchachito. Se había ido solo a la boca del lobo.

* * *

12 de Julio

Ya pasaban un par de horas desde la media noche en éste lugar de América del Norte. El cielo estaría repleto de estrellas, si no fuera por la humareda gigantesca que se esparcía en el celeste negro.

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron cuando contempló una pila de ruinas y estructuras destruidas, siendo acompañadas por ése pestilente veneno en el aire, algo que le hizo toser violentamente en su reacción. Virus de Akuma. Allen Walker no se sintió capaz de caminar a revisar los destrozos para encontrar alguna señal de vida. Pero lo menos deseaba encontrar a Kanda ahí enterrado, posiblemente vivo. Sabía que si en ése lugar se respiraba el veneno, entonces las probabilidades de hallar sobrevivientes eran de cero... aunque Kanda era diferente.

Caminó y trepó habilidosamente por las piedras y muros rotos, mientras la luz de la luna servía de única guía. Dio sus pasos con cuidado, cuidando su respiración cubriendo su boca y nariz con la mano derecha con el guante blanco. El lugar era demasiado silencioso, apenas podía aguantar su desesperación y miedo.

Escuchó un terrible crujido bajo su pie al dar un paso nuevo, Allen se alarmó y casi dio el grito de horror cuando notó que acababa de aplastar con su bota una cabeza humana, tal vez uno de los miembros del personal en lo que fue la base Norteamericana. Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, pero decidió recuperar la compostura. Sabía que éste hombre ya estaba muerto antes que él llegara, los efectos del virus Akuma era inminentes, que cualquier humano sin Inocencia moría, su cuerpo se endurecía y violentamente se destrozaba igual que cristal. Allen no tenía la culpa de que casualmente le destruyera la cabeza a un muerto con su desatento pie.

Allen se tragó sus propios hipidos y alzó su voz a lo más alto que pudo.–¡KANDA! ¡IDIOTA! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? ¡CONTÉSTAME!–lo repitió por lo menos una docena de veces mientras rondaba por los escombros de la monstruosa destrucción. No importaba si la esperanza era demasiado corta, él no podía irse de este lugar hasta encontrar al imbécil de Kanda.

Otro sonido, nuevo y poco natural, sonó cerca de él, lo que le hizo entrar en alerta y provocó la activación de su Inocencia, el Payaso Coronado, la elegante garra negra que creció en su izquierda. Por alguna razón no le impresionó ver a la pequeña Road Kamelot siendo apuntada por la garra mortal. La piba, sin embargo, sonreía en una cordial forma de decir 'Hola' presentada por un vestido de lo más extravagante.

–¿Estás buscando a Yu Kanda, Allen?–preguntó la melodiosa voz de la pequeña. Allen no dejó de ponerse a la defensiva conste a su pose. Tenía muy en cuenta de que Road no podía ser la única Noé en este lugar.

–¿Dónde está?–preguntó Allen enviándole una feroz mirada, mientras la jaqueca en su cabeza brotaba lentamente. Road se rió, ella tenía sus manos detrás de ella y ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

–¿De verdad te gustaría ver dónde está él? No podrías soportar verlo ahora. Pero si buscabas rastro de él, tengo algo que quizás aprecies como pista.–Road mostró aquello que ella tenía escondido con sus manos atrás, se lo lanzó abruptamente a Allen y éste falló en atraparlo, al ver de qué se trataba.

Una pierna mutilada. No. No parecía haber sido cortada, sino más bien, arrancada debido a la carne brutalmente rasgada. La sangre de sus venas se acumuló en su pecho, sintiendo un mareo terrible subir a su cabeza, reconociendo que la pierna llevaba puesta el mismo tipo de bota que Kanda usaba. Una ira extraña e impulsiva ascendió a su rostro mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban.

–¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?–exclamó el joven con desesperación acercándose con brusquedad a la pequeña de piel grisácea y cabello revuelto. Estuvo a punto de querer agarrarla del cuello.

–El adorable Alma Karma ha de estar insatisfecho con su deseo de venganza, pero por ahora tenemos a nuestro cebo vivito.–reconoció una nueva voz, alguien a quien Allen instintivamente conocía como su enemigo natural. Su piel se erizó mientras trataba de ver a su alrededor por dónde se encontraba el que dijo ésas palabras.

–Conde...–murmuró el exorcista, preparando su cuerpo para lo que siguiera para atacarlo. Volvió a mirar a Road, ella se mantenía indiferente hacia la nueva actitud del muchacho.–¿Dónde está Kanda?

–Siempre supimos que tendrías que volver a casa a las malas, Allen. Y lo siento mucho, pero... tendremos que lastimarte para que recapacites.–mencionó la pequeña Noé. Le miró directamente a esos ojos con iris de oro puro.–Yu Kanda podrá morir una muerte dolorosa y humillante, o podrá ser salvado por el poder del Conde. Dependerá de tu decisión.–anunció con su sutil voz tocando con gentileza la mano derecha del joven albino, quien se la arrebató al instante. Los dolores de cabeza no cesaban, eran como un latente metal siendo introducido de su oído hacia adentro. Eran como uñas rasgando una pizarra sin detenerse.

Pero pensó nuevamente en Kanda. "_No puede ser... ¡lo tienen como rehén!_"

–Buenas noches.–dos fuerzas veloces en un instante empujaron a Allen, aturdiéndolo con fuertes golpes en su cabeza, pecho y estómago; dos akumas del nivel 4 tenían una fuerza física ridículamente grande, agarraron al exorcista por sus dos brazos, levantándolo del suelo, sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra. Allen quiso defenderse y resistir, pero su cabeza dolía y le quitaba demasiada concentración. El lugar estaba rodeado por un campo que le impedía a su ojo izquierdo reaccionar, por lo tanto no podía verles el alma.

–... Conde.–estaba demasiado aturdido, apenas podía hablar mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Miró directamente a Road, en lo que dos nuevas figuras se aproximaban a su lado. Uno era un joven Noé de blanca cabellera y usaba un turbante acompañado de un atuendo tan peculiar como el que Road usaba, lo más atrayente de su aspecto es que en lugar de los estigmas en su frente, habían tres ojos de anormal pinta, el central tenía un efecto muy fuerte sobre su dolor de cabeza, era casi como ver directamente el Sol sin poder parpadear. La segunda figura era más familiar...

–Sabía que vendrías... Allen Walker. ¡Ésta vez, nos aseguraremos de que jamás vuelvas a ésa sucia Orden!–tenía un aspecto realmente extraño, no importaba de qué perspectiva fuera a verlo; era como un ser regordete, un grotesco demonio que se había puesto un traje de gala y saco elegante, lo más característico de su apariencia era el gran sombrero de copa, nunca parecía quitárselo. Su rostro era largo y tenía una amplia sonrisa de grandes dientes blancos, sus ojos escondidos bajo unos quevedos y sobresalían debajo del sombrero unas puntiagudas orejas de púrpura cera. Si no fuera porque Allen ya sabía quién era el Conde Milenario, él diría que toda ésa estrafalaria apariencia no era más que un disfraz.–Tú no eres el músico que heredó las memorias del Decimocuarto. ¡Tú eres el mismísimo Decimocuarto!–su voz, siempre oscilaba entre la dulzura artificiosa y la crueldad infantil de un ser ambiguo de los humanos.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Era el maldito Decimocuarto quien le terminó metiendo en todo este jaleo de los mil demonios. El Conde se debió enterar de ello, cuando el bastardo tomó control de su cuerpo cuando atacó a ése grupo de Akumas. Aún lo recordaba, que Timcanpy le mostró las imágenes. Sabía que el Decimocuarto había llamado al Conde.

–Debo decir que me engañaste por esos numeritos de payaso... Tú, me llamaste por medio de los Akumas, ¿cierto? Fue realmente inesperado.–musitó el Conde, aunque él hablaba con su propia voz, su sonrisa grandiosa permanecía intacta, ni siquiera parecía mover los labios o abrir la quijada de enormes dientes.

Allen sintió su corazón estaba acelerándose, todavía le preocupaba más lo que le estuviera sucediendo a Kanda, y a Alma. Pero él se encontraba aquí, atrapado por los akumas que jalaban sus brazos para inmovilizarlo cuanto mucho pudieran, estando completamente al merced del más grande enemigo de la humanidad.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Kanda? ¡Contesta! ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Alma? ¿Qué es todo esto?–gritó enfurecido.

–Debiste dejar que tus amigos los exorcistas vinieran contigo, si pretendías resistirte, Decimocuarto.–dijo el Conde Milenario acomodándose la enorme chistera que tenía ornamentos de calaveras y flores muertas con espinas. Allen casi no escuchó las palabras del gordo hechicero de magia negra, apenas podía organizar bien sus propios pensamientos.

–¿Dónde está...? ¡RESPONDE!

"_Déjame salir.._." Seguía ésa voz en su cerebro, resquebrajando su percepción de la realidad, sin embargo Allen se negaba a cerrar los ojos de su mente, aunque sentía unas manos que virtualmente tocaban su cara y se metían a su interior, haciéndole perder su existencia tácita en los momentos actuales. Decimocuarto exigía el control de su cuerpo, tan siquiera ésta vez. Allen sintió una horrible sacudida a través su esqueleto y sus nervios, como si todo su pellejo fuera arrancado de su cuerpo y fuera reemplazado por un trapo frío.

Estaba consciente aún, pero su voluntad ya no le pertenecía en estos momentos.

–_Hermano..._–produjo se su garganta un nuevo sonido, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el Conde del Milenio.–No sabes cuánto he esperado a que vinieras por mí.–no esperó ver la reacción de estupefacción en los jóvenes Noé y en el orondo villano, que su expresión no era tan obvia, pero lograba distinguir la diferencia.–Finalmente estás aquí. Sabía que vendrías...

–Decimocuarto...–era una faceta completamente distinta del Conde, en la cual él había sido sorprendido por la llegada de un viejo conocido que interviniera a la conversación. La sonrisa del muchacho casi denotaba ternura, añoranza, pero Allen sabía que solamente era una máscara.

–... Ésta vez, voy a matarte.–elevó una lenta sonrisa, retorciendo las facciones del muchacho a su gusto, revelando sus más perversas intenciones.–¡Te mataré y me convertiré en el Conde Milenario!

Un destellante brillo agresivo que dirigió a su Inocencia en el brazo izquierdo, provocando quemar la piel de los Akumas que lo tenían preso, en un violento movimiento rasguñó mortalmente el costado del que sostenía la izquierda, destajando parcialmente la mitad de su cuerpo en un poderoso brote de energía. El otro Akuma de la derecha corrió son mejor suerte, solamente perdiendo ambos brazos en el contraataque del exorcista blanco. Más sangre bañó la blanca Inocencia del payaso.

Decimocuarto usaba el joven cuerpo como armadura, su vía para dar su primer salto y atacar sin retención alguna al gordo de la chistera, cuya sonrisa amplia se mantuvo indiferente a todo momento.

Allen quiso gritar en ése mismo momento, pidiendo que se detuviera ahora mismo en ése diálogo carente de sentido, que buscaba con corroer el camino que él trazaba en su andadura desde la muerte de Mana. Decimocuarto era un demente, y debía de detenerlo. Incluso si implicaba prevenir el atacar al Conde Milenario.

El apóstol maligno saltó, apenas salvándose de un mortal arañazo de la garra oscura del poseído apóstol blanco.

–... ¿De verdad ése es tu deseo, Decimocuarto?–preguntó, aquel susurro sonaba casi... melancólico, derramando desilusión.

–No... ¡N-no! ¡NO!–exclamó el albino, usando exhaustivamente todo el poder que le permitía su corazón y alma para luchar contra ésa fuerza opresora, que literalmente intentaba asfixiarlo hacia adentro, dolía tanto que sentía su interior desintegrarse como ácido. Era como si reviviera el momento en el que él clavó su propia espada a su cuerpo, quemándose en un suplicio digno de superar los nueve círculos del infierno.–¡Yo no soy el Decimocuarto!–sus manos tomaron su propia cabeza, ferozmente luchaba con el Músico, y dolía tanto aquella presión que su organismo le obligó a vomitar sangre. Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Sintió que el Conde Milenario se acercó, dudaba de cuáles serían sus intenciones, así que no titubeó un segundo cuando volvió a desplegar su garra del Crown Clown, aunque sea para alejar al inflado apóstol maligno.

–¡No quiero esto!–sus alaridos eran tan graves y llenos de gallos igual a los de cualquier adolescente, pero eran tan fuertes que lograrían desgarrar su garganta.–Yo soy Allen... Yo soy un exorcista... ¡Y moriré antes de volverme algo más!

Jadeó por unos segundos, mientras escupía los residuos de sangre en su boca. Entre tanto no dejaba de mirar con aspereza al Conde Milenario y los otros dos Noé que lo acompañaban. "_Están locos si creen que dejaré la Orden Oscura._"

–Pero claro que la dejarás, Allen Walker.–dijo el Noé del turbante y los ojos raros. Era distinguible la insolencia en su voz, y a juzgar por su acento, él también tenía que ser británico. Allen lo pensó unos segundos, sorprendido, porque él justo hace unos momentos pensó sus palabras y éste Noé de pelos blancos le había respondido ¿habría pensado en voz alta?–Oh, claro que no. Solamente tengo el poder de leer tus pensamientos, es todo.

"_Justo lo que me faltaba..._"pensó Allen con poco entusiasmo, no dejando abajo su guardia.

–Es inevitable que la vayas a abandonar, Allen.–interceptó Road, caminando con toda la calma del mundo hacia el exorcista, aparentemente si miedo de salir herida.–Alma Karma es ahora mismo un Akuma bajo el servicio del Conde. Y dependerá de tu siguiente decisión

"_¿Qué?... No puede ser... Alma._" El joven reaccionó, apretando su puño derecho, recordando que la principal razón por la cual el vino a este lugar fue para rescatar a Kanda y a Alma.

–No voy a permitirlo.–sentenció el chico, desafiando con la mirada al Conde y luego Road le tomó gentilmente el brazo derecho.

–Allen, por tu bien, hagamos esto del buen modo.–musitó la niña dulcemente.–Si pretendes salvar a Yu Kanda a tu propia cuenta, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

–Voy a salvarlos, no me importa las consecuencias.–afirmó el exorcista blanco arrebatando su brazo nuevamente de la pequeña Noé de alborotados cabellos.–Nadie me va a detener. Ninguno de ustedes lo hará. ¡No me despojarán de mi verdadero hogar, tampoco tocarán a aquellos que me son preciados! ¡Salvaré a Kanda, a cualquier costo!

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo con sus propias palabras. Allen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo: salvar al idiota de Kanda 'a cualquier costo'... el muchacho entonces comprendió que su corazón latía con una estruendosa pasión cuando tenía en mente el rescatar a su prójimo exorcista. Hacía un mes, él siempre diría que Kanda no era mas que un estúpido y ciegamente confiaría en que él podría arreglárselas solo. Pero sin embargo, ahora desataba un coraje tan grande como su miedo, con sólo saber que Kanda estaba en aprietos. Quería auténticamente salvarlo porque sabía que perdería algo muy importante si él desaparecía. Porque Kanda era más que sólo un amigo... y le hizo olvidarse completamente de Alma, el primer motivo por el cual comenzó a acercarse a él.

–... ¿Finalmente encontraste a alguien que podía comprender tu dolor?–musitó socarronamente Road, tomando su distancia del exorcista albino sólo para aferrarse al lado del Noé de cinco ojos quien también parecía sostener una expresión burlona contra Allen. El muchacho levantó su arma desafiando a aquellos vacilones.

Aunque amenazado, el Noé del turbante sonrió con acritud, brevemente dirigió sus dorados irises al Conde Milenario, cuya facción graciosa parecía más amplia de lo normal.

–¿Ya escuchó eso, Conde? ¡El muchacho está entregado a nuestros esquemas!–exclamó con entusiasmo el joven Noé al unísono de la carcajada del demente barón.

Pero lo único que Allen realmente prestaba atención eran a los hipnotizantes ojos de Road Kamelot, cuya expresión le era más fácil de leer que la de los demás. Sus ojos como de gato, reflejaban una flama que sólo lo llamaba a él. Eran mezclas de sentimientos gentiles, a la vez desgarradores, como si tratara de explicarle dulcemente la tragedia que a él le deparaba. De todos los Noé que Allen había conocido hasta ahora, los únicos que poseían ése brillo tan humano habían sido ella y Tyki Mikk.

–Lo que sea que ustedes tengan preparado, estoy listo para enfrentarlo.–murmuró entre dientes, sin bajar su guardia.

–Te lo teníamos advertido, Allen...–dijo la niña con decepción en su vocecita.–Creo que es hora que lo mires con tus propios ojos.

–Está bien. Será un placer jugar con el cerebro de Decimocuarto un rato.–asintió el Noé del turbante, sonriendo con perversión mientras el ojo central de su frente fijaba directamente hacia el exorcista.

Allen no lo previó, fue tan rápido como la luz del Sol al amanecer, una daga de fulgor atravesó su cráneo, obligándole a abandonar el tacto en la realidad. Algo extraño a su persona comenzó a introducir de golpe imágenes y sensaciones a su mente, su cerebro era obligado a leerlas tan vívidamente que era doloroso. Podía observar a dos sujetos; uno era un muchacho al que jamás había visto en su vida y parecía estar arrancándole los miembros al otro... quien era Kanda. Comprendió al instante que el que cometía esas bestiales agresiones era el mismísimo Alma, convertido en un demonio al servicio del Conde, tal como Road atestiguó.

Observó a Alma arrancarle el estómago al exorcista. Sus ojos brillaban diabólicamente en carmesí mientras Yu gritaba en agonía, ni una sola gota de consuelo en su bestial tormento.

–No...–Allen no lo podía soportar, no podía seguir viendo esto. Era demasiado.–Kanda. No... K-kanda. ¡KANDA!

Wisely entonces dejó en paz el cerebro del exorcista, cerciorado de que había sido más que suficiente aquella feroz transgresión mental

–No deberías de temer aún. Kanda está todavía vivo.–musitó Road, interviniendo en el espectáculo macabro de imágenes. Allen cayó sobre sus rodillas, mentalmente exhausto, como si objetos punzantes hubieran sido introducidos por sus oídos y ojos.

–¿Quieres verlo?–la voz del Conde perforó en él, interrumpiendo su tortura. Allen alzó su cabeza en alto, escuchando como si de los escombros metálicos algo inmenso emergiera. Tuberías interminables y empapadas de aguas negras se levantaron como una cruz en la antigua Gólgota. Entrelazado entre sangrientos cables, estaba el destrozado cuerpo de un joven asiático.

Una ola de nausea lo abatió, volviéndose incapaz de volver a mirarle. La imagen por sí sola se quedaba estancada en su cabeza y le daba tanto horror que apenas podía soportarlo.

–¡Déjenlo ir!–gritó el jovencito, resistiéndose a levantar su mirada de nuevo, pero en ésta posición él parecía estar rogando a su enemigo.–¡Maldito seas, deja a Kanda en paz!–gruñó, incapaz de quedarse un segundo más quieto, dejando que las cosas pasaran al antojo del Conde.

Pero su cuerpo nunca se movió. Allen palideció aún más. Sus brazos y piernas no respondían a su comando mental, sólo podía temblar mientras escuchaba la aguda risa del endemoniado conde. Era como si algo dentro de su mente hubiera desactivado su voluntad para moverse. Su cabeza palpitaba con tanto dolor, que no le sorprendería saber que trataba de algún truco del Noé con turbante.

–Podemos dejar ir a Yu Kanda, dejar que regrese a casa con todos sus amigos hasta el fin de sus días... pero sólo si decides cooperar y abandonar la Orden Oscura a voluntad propia.–explicó el Conde, y resultaba en convertir la rabia de Allen en confusión.–Y si rechazas nuestra invitación... dejaremos que el precioso Alma Karma apacigüe ésa lujuria por venganza.

Al escuchar ésta afirmación, el muchacho agarró nuevamente las fuerzas de levantar la cara y observar. Oyó unos gemidos angustiantes y brutales de una figura que trepaba por la cruz de tuberías igual que una lagartija. Pero tenía forma de hombre, y en parte era un demonio.

Le reconoció al instante, dadas las alucinaciones que sufrió previamente.

Ése era _Alma_.

No parecía un ser que tuviera uso de la razón, sino que parecía comportarse igual que un animal salvaje. Pero... veía su sufrimiento, su lucha interna por zafarse del control al que el Conde Milenario le esclavizó. Otra alma en pena que carecía de la voluntad para mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

–¿Alma? ¿Eres tú?–llamó con voz tiritante. Pero él no le miró siquiera. La atención del semi-desnudo diablo estaba únicamente puesta sobre el medio muerto cuerpo del exorcista.–¡Escúchame! ¡Voy a sacarles a ustedes dos de esto! ¡Prometo que...!

–No tiene caso, Allen. Alma no te puede escuchar. No es mas que un muñeco que llenó su corazón roto con nueve años de odio y agonía. Podría quitarle la Materia Oscura y transfigurarlo en lo que antes fue... pero aquello no borraría el rencor que le tiene al niño que le mató.

–¿Qué... qué dices?

–Ahora mismo, la materia oscura dentro de Alma está causando alborotos dentro de los otros exorcistas mitad Akuma. ¡Oh, qué deleitable destrucción y muerte has de estar causando con tus amigos! ¡Todos peleando con desesperación por sus vidas!

–¡Basta! ¡Deténte!

–Pero claro... sólo la decisión de alguien podría ponerle fin a ésta tragedia. ¿Salvarás tu orgullo como exorcista a pesar de las muertes de las que te harás responsable, Allen? ¿O sin chistar abandonarás a ésa horrible Orden tuya para salvar a todas estas personas importantes, incluyendo a Yu Kanda?

"_¡No! No puede estar pasándome esto... ¡tiene que haber otra forma!_"

El niño luchó con todo su poder mental, poco a poco rompiendo las ataduras de su mente que trataban de evitar cualquier movimiento en su ofensiva. Gruñó y gritó, pujando hasta sus límites para quitarse de encima ése control mental. El Noé del turbante parecía realmente sorprendido, atónito de que el chico tuviera tanta fuerza.

Como si hubiera roto una delgada barrera de cristal, Allen se liberó en un desgarrador grito, corrió hacia donde estaba la cruz con su garra oscura desenvainada y lista para remover cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Pasó de largo al Conde Milenario, quien realmente no hizo nada por detener al muchacho; entonces el joven extendió el Clown Belt para escalar la altísima estructura, para alcanzar al malherido Kanda.

–Como siempre, actuando con tanta imprudencia, ¿verdad, Decimocuarto?–musitó dulcemente el barón, contemplando con fascinación los esfuerzos del chico.

Antes que el joven Walker lograra siquiera acercarse a Kanda, el demonio Alma se interpuso en su camino en forma defensiva, casi como una fiera. Le miró con aquellos amenazantes ojos... cristalinos y tristes. Su mano se abrió frente a él, despidiendo un fulgor caliente que disparó hacia él, electrocutándolo en medio del aire, haciéndolo caer al suelo en un estruendoso dolor.

Todo su cuerpo quemaba, el rayo de poder en sí no fue especialmente fuerte, pero logró aturdirlo de modo que le costaba levantarse del suelo otra vez.

Miró de nuevo hacia arriba mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro. Alma, cuyo cuerpo oscilaba entre la forma de un ángel y la de un demonio, posaba en forma protectora contra el cuerpo de Kanda.

–Entonces... dejemos que Alma haga de las suyas.–dijo el Conde, y al tiempo que sus palabras se escucharon, Allen observó cómo el demonio arrancaba a Kanda de ésa cruz de hierro con brusquedad y se lo llevaba consigo fuera del perímetro que Allen pudiera ver.

–¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Alma, regrésalo...!–gritó, por dentro siendo destrozado por su hiperactiva imaginación, sabiendo lo que a Kanda le depararía.–¡No lo mates, por favor...!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya se había ido.

Allen cayó, finalmente el Payaso del Señor se rindió cayendo en el polvo negro, como si al ángel le hubieran cortado las alas. Temblaba cual animal que sabía que iba a ser sacrificado en el suelo. Un miedo atroz le invadió, reconociendo que éste era el abrupto final de su misión. Había fallado en salvar a Kanda... o quizás aún no.

–Si... si yo solamente abandonara a la Orden por mi cuenta...–murmuró el exorcista avergonzado.

–Te la pondremos fácil, Allen. Ésta es nuestra mejor oferta: olvídate de unirte a nosotros, pero si deseas que Alma Karma deje a Kanda en paz, tienes que escapar de la Orden Oscura por voluntad propia. ¡El resto del camino lo decides tú, mi querido insolente!

Las palabras del Conde eran claras. Y ésta era una sugerencia aún difícil de acceder... pero Allen estaba consciente de lo que había pasado.

–Podríamos abrigarte cálidamente en nuestra familia, sin miedo a ser apuñalado en la espalda, muy a diferencia de ésa cochina Orden, que hasta ahora no ha hecho mas que tomar les decisiones más equivocadas y perjudiciales. La misma existencia de Yu Kanda y Alma Karma son la prueba en carne y hueso de cuán ruines y desesperados pueden estar realmente por ganar ésta batalla. Me ando suponiendo, Allen, que de haber llegado tan lejos como aquí, ya sabes qué cosas estuvieron detrás de la creación de ésos pequeños monstruos... Mira, que yo no estoy realmente buscando destruir la Orden Oscura; de haberlo querido así, yo la hubiera destruido incluso antes de que existiera, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué debería hacerles el sufrimiento corto, si ellos mismos se destruyen solos de poco a poco?

–Entonces... ¿qué dices?

Pero Allen se dio cuenta, que no importaba si el Conde anulaba el estado de Akuma en Alma, aquello no podría anular el odio. Kanda había destrozado la vida del pobre muchacho... y entendía.

No podía salvar a Alma y Yu al mismo tiempo. No en ésta posición. Por fin podía verlo, que era imposible salvarlos a todos, que no importaba lo que él decidiera, su poder sólo era una pizca minúscula de Dios y salvar el mundo no era tarea de uno. Si tan sólo... hubiera permitido a sus amigos acompañarle, quizás hubieran podido lograr que ésta tragedia terminara así. En ésta batalla, la derrota se la atribuyó a su obsesión por proteger lo que amaba. Al final fue el amor lo que se volvió su Talón de Aquiles.

Road Kamelot se le acercó, inclinándose sobre su cabeza y acercando su oído a su boca para escuchar la petición que él fuera a dar. Ella formuló una débil sonrisa cuando supo la respuesta del exorcista para ésta última decisión a través de esos débiles murmullos de ratón.

–Kanda... tienen que prometer que Kanda estará bien. Dejen que él salga a salvo.

–¿Estás seguro de eso?–refunfuñó la chiquilla. Allen tenía su rostro aplastado contra la tierra, lánguidamente asintió, con miedo de entregar su respuesta y que fuera bien recibida. El Conde Milenario se rió agudamente, comprendiendo que ésta ocasión era una victoria más que él se llevaría a casa.

–Es todo. Nos veremos después, _Decimocuarto_.–homenajeó con ironía el gordo Conde mientras Road saltaba a su lado y una nueva puerta se abría tras ellos para transportarlos a casa.

El silencio reinó tras que la risa maligna del Conde Milenario desapareció entre los ecos producidos en las ruinas de la Basa Norteamericana. Allen quedó inerte por varios minutos, incapaz de contener esos desesperantes deseos de llorar, deseos de morir. Porque acababa de cometer el peor error que un exorcista podía hacer en toda su vida.

"_Lo siento mucho, amigos._" Ahora solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que concluyera.

Jamás sintió tan grande desolación. Pero siempre fue consciente que el mundo era cruel, pero vivió tantos años tratando de convencerse que podía compensarlo que se cegó completamente. Él no era el Mesías, él no podía salvarlos a todos, no podía limpiarles del pecado aunque fuera martirio, no podía guiarles a la luz aunque usara la Corona de los Tontos. Era un mundo oscuro, y jamás podría cambiar eso.

* * *

Lo primero que masticó fue su corazón, núcleo de vida, ya que a partir de allí la muerte sería inminente.

"_Anima Christi, santifica me."_

La carne se volvió pan al ingerirla, la sangre se hizo vino al resbalar en su garganta. El sabor realmente no importaba si él seguía comiendo y seguía deleitándose con las nuevas sensaciones de goce que revitalizaban su cuerpo. Era como comer por primera vez en la vida un banquete digno de reyes. Por primera vez él se sentía como un completo animal y no le preocupaba realmente parecerlo.

"_Corpus Christi_, _salva me._ _Sanguis Christi, inebria me."_

Devoró la carne de su prójimo, llenándo su estómago que disolvía todo lo que llegaba ahí al instante. Ignoró la existencia de lo que alguna vez haya sido humanidad o asco, sólo le interesaba seguir comiendo hasta haberse satisfecho. Produjo de su hambre bestial un hueco, la carne y órganos que devoró permitieron la vista de los huesos de la espina y las costillas. Era como un carnívoro salvaje que despedazaba el estómago y tórax de su presa. Bebió hasta embriagarse y comió hasta atragantarse, sólo para ingerir como si nada. Perdió el control en su decadente sentido moral, sin importarle que lo que él estaba comiendo alguna vez fue su 'amigo'.

"_Aqua lateris Christi, lava me._ _Passio Christi_,_ conforta me."_

Lo miró, su rostro carente de vida y color, aún así sonreía sutilmente. Él murió usando su propia fuente de vida como carnada, su carne y sangre eran el maná de vida del que carecía el prójimo. Con ésta carne y ésta sangre, él recuperaba su vitalidad perdida por los años y muertes. La sangre era vida, a final de cuentas.

"_O bone Iesu, exaudi me._ _Intra tua vulnera absconde me."_

Tuvo un recuerdo repentino, en algún momento de su vida él pasó frente a una carnicería instalada en algún poblado sin importancia, recordaba que los porcinos muertos eran colgados por un gancho de metal en el techo del mostrador, mientras que se exhibía al público sus vientres abiertos, mostrando que sólo quedaba la carne y los huesos. Estuvo seguro de que lo primero que le sacaban a los cerdos eran todos sus órganos internos. Ésta imagen producida por sus recuerdos era bastante similar a lo que él ahora veía de los residuos que dejó del cuerpo que devoraba.

"_Ne permittas me separari a te._ _Ab hoste maligno defende me."_

Finalmente, hartándose de ésa patética sonrisa, decidió borrarla devorando la carne del rostro, abriendo con poco cuidado el cráneo, tan fácil como romper la cáscara de un huevo. Sació su salvaje sed y hambre cuando por fin no encontró algo más que se pudiera comer.

"_In hora mortis meæ voca me_."

Contempló por unos segundos el cadáver. Inconscientemente sonrió, aunque su cara dolía al forzar esos músculos. Estaba seguro que ésta vez, él ya no podría volver a regenerarse. Jamás volvería. Nunca jamás.

"_Et iube me veníre ad te,_ _ut cum Sanctis tuis laudem te_ _in sæcula sæculorum._"

Entonces se dio cuenta. Gritó lleno de la insania que lo consumía. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Tomó la vida de su prójimo, la arrebató despiadadamente porque él la necesitaba más, o porque simplemente tenía miedo de morir. Lo volvió a despedazar, y ésta vez para siempre, pero ¿por qué? Solamente obedeció ése bajo instinto, sucio y rastrero, el que le indicó que la pulpa era deliciosa y le hacía bien a su cuerpo, el mismo instinto que le ayudó a encontrar el sabor de la linfa que llenaría su vacía vida. No debía de preocuparse demasiado, la carne no era humana, tampoco la sangre... pero aún así, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Recordó un sueño que tuvo hacía unos días. Soñó que su prójimo era el que se comía sus entrañas. Pero ahora todo estaba inverso... ¿esto era lo que estuvo destinado a suceder? Al final todo este juego trataba de supervivencia. Matar o morir. Comer o ser comido.

Se levantó, repleto de energía y vida. Pero adentro de su alma, él se sentía increíblemente vacío.

"_Amen._" (1)

* * *

(1).–Alma de Cristo, _santifícame.  
_ Cuerpo de Cristo, _sálvame.  
_ Sangre de Cristo, _embriágame.  
_ Agua del costado de Cristo, _lávame_.  
Pasión de Cristo, _confórtame_.  
¡Oh, buen Jesús!, _óyeme_.  
Dentro de tus llagas, _escóndeme_.  
No permitas _que me aparte de ti.  
_ Del maligno enemigo, _defiéndeme_.  
En la hora de mi muerte, _llámame_.  
Y mándame ir a ti para que con tus santos  
te alabe por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

A último momento me puse a agregar ésta oración en latín... por que sí, porque pude. Yo siempre creí que los que se comulgan que dicen comer la carne y sangre de Cristo son caníbales o vampiros... tengo la mala costumbre de tomarme las cosas muy a lo literal :D

**N/A: Mi beta insistió, pero me negué rotundamente a cambiar la escena del canibalismo. "_PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE ME LA ARREBATES, HONEY KEFKA TETONA._" Tras arrancarnos las greñas y sacarnos los ojos, decidimos dejar ésa escena en paz, por puro amor a Evangelion. **

**Por si tienen algún amigo u amiga por ahí que no hable español, mi perrona beta me ha cooperado a hacer una traducción al inglés del fanfic. 'Su' cuenta es K_efka Knows Where You Sleep_, está publicada en mi profile... aparte que se encontrarán con otros proyectos nuestros en inglés.**

**Con el capítulo 205 del manga... nos ha dado apetito de AllenxLenalee... pero aguantaremos la tentación, a menos que queramos joder a los lectores :P**


	14. Faint Soul

**XIV. Faint Soul.**

11 de Julio

De nada había servido todo los intentos que dieron los Terceros Exorcistas de abrirse paso hacia la Orden Norteamericana. Eran fracasos constantes, incluso cuando la supervisora Lenny Epstein comenzó a demandarles con voz potente, que ellos tenían genes de Akuma y se suponía que este no era obstáculo para sus cuerpos. Tevak y Tokusa trataron de disculparse, pero Madarao permaneció firme, tratando de convencer a su Superior que lo que le pedía era imposible.

Marie, entre tanto, no podía quedarse tranquilo. Sus malos presentimientos solamente seguían haciéndose más y más grandes. No encontraba a Kanda en ningún lugar, y hacía horas que 'el trío' de amigos desapareció de la escena. Noise vinculaba todos estos eventos con el hecho de que el plan de 'rescatar a Alma Karma' decidieron tomarlo el día de hoy. Sentía una bola de piedra en el estómago cuando volvía a pensar el la conversación que Allen Walker sostuvo con la niña Noé en Carson City. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, él esperaba que su compañero no estuviera involucrado en este supuesto ataque a los Cuarteles de Norteamérica... pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que esto no trataba de simples coincidencias.

Kanda había ido a matar a Alma en los Cuarteles, de eso estaba seguro. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el fragmento del Huevo Akuma que le habían implantado al muchacho pudiera causar un efecto inesperado. Temía que el Conde Milenario buscara utilizar este recurso extraordinario a su favor... y que Allen y los Noé estuvieran entrelazados en todo el asunto.

De repente, Marie escuchó algo inesperado mientras caminaba al lado de la exorcista Miranda, algo que perturbó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y es que tal vez su paranoia le estaba jugando feos trucos, o escuchó al otro lado de los Cuarteles tres simultáneos gritos de dolor... que no eran mas que las voces de los tres exorcistas mitad Akuma. Le alarmó mucho, dado que acompañados de ésos ásperos gritos, también detectaba el grotesco sonido de desgarramiento de carne, o a eso le parecía. Monstruosos gemidos y alaridos no cesaban, y le inquietó aún más cuando escuchó más gritos colectivos de horror.

–Marie ¿qué pasa?–preguntó Miranda, detectando ésas inquietudes en su compañero. Noise no respondió, solamente tomó brevemente la mano de la exorcista alemana y la dejó ir para irse corriendo hacia el lugar donde escuchó la serie de gritos.–¡Marie! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está sucediendo?–la mujer intentó seguirle el paso, pero abruptamente tropezó en el piso y cayó de bruces. Eso sucedía muy normalmente cuando ella intentaba acelerar su paso, y habían veces en las que ya no era gracioso.

Los bestiales ruidos y crujidos solamente enviaban a la mente de Marie imágenes aterradoras. El tumulto se acumuló al punto donde deseaba ir. Escuchaba destrozos de muros y personas pidiendo auxilio. Muchos más exorcistas vinieron al lado de Marie para ver de qué trataba el problema. Llegaron al área de investigación del Departamento de Ciencias, donde se armaba todo el incidente, donde Noise aseguraba con su agudo oído que los Terceros estaban ahí.

Entró junto a Winters Zokalo y el anciano Bookman a un ambiente terriblemente tenso, como si la gravedad fuera más pesada y el aire estuviera contaminado de un humo desconocido. Noise no podía ver qué les mantenía a sus compañeros exorcistas tan perturbados. Sus oídos percibían ruidos tan aterradores, como si fueran espectros malditos provenientes del mismísimo infierno.

–Por Dios, ¿qué son ésas cosas?–exclamó Miranda, que a último momento llegó con su corazón agitado.–No... ¿no son los Terceros, verdad?

_–No lo perdones. Jamás lo perdones. No lo puedes perdonar. Jamás._–esos torcidos murmullos, Marie reconoció esas voces múltiples que venían de los ahora deformados cuerpos de los Terceros Exorcistas; el austríaco identificaba súplicas de los originales poseedores de esos cuerpo, llenándose de lamentos de agonía.

–Hay que evacuar a los no-combatientes de éste lugar.–anunció el viejo Bookman.–Señorita Miranda, por favor haga lo posible por protegerlos.–la exorcista no dudó en hacerle caso al Bookman

Entre tanto, Marie no dejaba de quedar en su estado de estupefacción, porque ésas voces mutantes eran pertenecientes a un niño que conoció hacía nueve años. No podía estar equivocado. Esas voces eran 'Alma'. El mismísimo Alma que Yu destruyó ahora se manifestaba a través de crueles transformaciones deformes en los cuerpos de los Terceros exorcistas. ¿Cómo demonios estaba ocurriendo esto? Los peores miedos de Marie solamente terminaron por ser comprobados. Algo había salido mal con Kanda, quien estaba quizás todavía en la Rama Norteamericana. Si era Alma Karma quien tenía la matriz de las células akuma... entonces lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo, también perjudicaba atrozmente a los Terceros.

Zokalo y el Bookman se encargaron de guiar a dos de los Terceros fuera del cerrado espacio, para hacer el problema menos complicado. Marie identificó a la exorcista Tevak entre los sonidos de agonía y asquerosas mutaciones, rezando que acabaran los tormentos.

Marie se alejó de un saltó inesperado de las garras del mutante que gritaba todavía por auxilio, rogándo a su cuerpo que detuviera sus ataques a sus aliados. Ésa conciencia estaba siendo consumida por los brotes de locura y rencor de la Matriz. Sin quererlo, ahora los pobres Terceros se convertirían en enemigos peligrosos y tendrían que ser detenidos de un modo u otro. No existía más opción que luchar.

El exorcista austríaco escuchó los rápidos pasos de otros de sus dos compañeros venir al área donde restringieron a las peligrosas criaturas en las que se convirtieron los Terceros. Lenalee tenía que ser, por la velocidad y eco de sus botas, y Lavi por el sonido de su jadeos al correr.

–¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, Marie?–preguntó Lavi disponiendo de su martillo crecido, listo para la defensa y el ataque.–No... no me digas... ¿Es ella Tevak?–pronunció Lavi dudoso tras observar con cuidado a la criatura que se enfrentaban.

–¿Qué le sucede? ¿por qué tiene ésa forma?–exclamó Lenalee asustada, mientras sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

–Creo que Alma tiene que ver con todo esto.–dijo Marie seriamente dirigiéndose a la muchacha china. Los dos jóvenes casi se exaltaron con ésta afirmación.–¿Dónde está Allen?

Ni Lenalee ni Lavi pudieron responder la pregunta de Noise, ya que fueron todos atacados por una corriente extraña que se esparció por el suelo, electrocutándolos por ondas negras que podían quemarles desde adentro. Marie y los dos exorcistas sufrieron un intenso dolor como ningún otro, era como ser prendidos en fuego, pero sin realmente quemarse. Tevak gritaba del terror, suplicando a sus manos detener ése fulgor dañino... Noise, todavía siendo herido por los místicos brotes de energía que quemaban su cuerpo, estaba demasiado aturdido como para notar que repentinamente la monstruosidad se acercó a él con una enorme mano bestial lo aprisionó contra el suelo.

–_¿Tú? ¿No eres el tipo grandote que Yu estaba cargando? ¿Eres su nuevo amigo?_–la voz de Alma, indudablemente, Marie sintió un frío horrible recorrer su espina, sabiendo que estaba al merced de alguien (o en éste caso, algo) que quería matarlo. En un hábil movimiento de manos, Marie no titubeó en sacar el Noel Organon y orquestó con sus dedos las cuerdas para amarrar las extremidades del demonio en el que se había convertido Tevak, así liberarse de ése agarre mortal.

–¡Marie! ¿Estás bien?–Lenalee se levantó, aún siendo atacada por ésas corrientes eléctricas, escupía bastante sangre como si por adentro la cortaran navajas, ella intentó mantenerse fuera del suelo, subiendo a uno de los escritorios de los científicos, ayudó a Lavi, quien parecía estar visiblemente más afectado por esos ataques.–¿Qué hacemos con Tevak?

–¡Ella no hace esto por que quiere! ¡Tenemos que hallar un modo de detenerla sin matarla!–dijo Noise mientras hacía lo posible con Noel Organon de retener a la abominación; ni siquiera era fácil decir la solución. Él no sabía de qué modo podrían arreglar ellos esto sin tener que acabar con sus camaradas mitad Akuma.

En cuestión de tiempo, se vieron obligados a utilizar la fuerza bruta, golpearon repetidas veces el desfigurado cuerpo de la criatura para incapacitar sus movimientos. Lenalee se encargaba de distraerla, Marie la inmovilizaba y pronto Lavi le ayudaba con el martillo Anti Akuma a atacar la fortaleza de mutaciones grotescas, aunque se retenían a sí mismos para no matar a la exorcista atrapada. Era duro, pero necesario.

Pasaron varios minutos repitiendo el mismo violento procedimiento, hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

Cuando la exorcista dejó de atacar, los rostros amorfos que brotaban del cuerpo de Tevak comenzaron a desaparecer, igual que los murmullos de la voz resentida de Alma Karma. La exorcista rubia sangraba mucho, tenía varios huesos rotos y era imposible que se hallara consciente tras la horrible paliza por parte de sus compañeros. En cuestión de segundos, todo rastro de mutación en su cuerpo lánguido desapareció, dejándola limpia. Lenalee se aproximó rápidamente, temiendo por la salud de su camarada, revisó los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Tevak apenas estaba viva.

–¿Qué demonios sucedió?–murmuró Lavi cerca de Marie, quien también se encontraba absorto de la situación.–Pero... si ella volvió a la normalidad, eso quiere decir que... los otros también ¿verdad?

–Así es.–contestó Marie jadeando del cansancio.–Ya no escucho los gritos de los demás. Se terminó.

Por varias razones, Noise no podía aún sentirse tranquilo, no era hora; aún cuando lograron _salvar_ a su compañera, ellos realmente no hicieron algo para contrarrestar su mutación, ella sola regresó a la normalidad. Aunque el peligro ya había pasado, tenía ésta corazonada horrible de que aún no habían acabado los problemas. Presentía que todo lo malo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Lenalee fue auxiliada por Lavi para cargar a Tevak a la enfermería, Marie se quedó aparte, tratando de meditar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

En todo momento, supo que Allen no estuvo combatiendo con nadie. Allen no estuvo aquí, tampoco Kanda.

* * *

12 de Julio

De algún modo se esperó las noticias que corrieron por todo el Cuartel de la Orden en cuanto él regresó a la habitación de Yu Kanda. Supuestamente los Terceros habían mutado temporalmente y atacaron a todos sus aliados. Afortunadamente hubieron solamente varios heridos de gravedad pero ningún muerto, gracias al los esfuerzos de los exorcistas que estaban disponibles en el cuartel. Aunque sí, habían causado severos destrozos en la propiedad de la Orden, y los Terceros quedaron bastante heridos no sólo debiéndose a sus mutaciones, sino a la aplicación de fuerza contra ellos obligada por los exorcistas normales.

Lenalee fue la primera que vino hacia él, contándole con detalle lo ocurrido, no sin antes abofetearle por su imprudente actitud el día de ayer. Ella casi lloró al mirarle, puesto que su vida estuvo en grave peligro al haber ido a territorio hostil por su cuenta.

Allen se sintió cada vez más incapaz de decirle la verdad a su amiga, conforme su plática con ella avanzaba... y todo empeoró su ánimo cuando ella preguntó finalmente acerca de Kanda. También preguntó por qué se encontraba él tan malherido.

–Lo siento, Lenalee, de verdad... Yo... fui atacado por el Conde y los Noé en ése momento... no pude encontrar ni a Kanda ni a Alma.–dijo el albino mientras de encerraba entre sus propios brazos, convenciéndose de que su mentira era menos dañina para ella que para él.–He fallado.

No pudo describir con palabras el sentimiento que le dio al ver el rostro de Lenalee caerse a un deprimente abismo, como si su corazón se hubiera quebrado en miles de pedazos justo ahí. No la culparía si ella lloraba ahora, siendo que él lo hizo como nunca antes de volver a los cuarteles. La muchacha abrazó a su compañero tiernamente, tratando se reconfortarlo de algún modo. Ella trató de consolarlo del mismo modo cuando Allen admitió haber fallado en salvar al exorcista Suman Dark cuando se convirtió en caído. Lenalee, con el suficiente corazón de perdonar, ella le dijo que él salvó el alma de Suman como premio de consolación, aunque ella siempre supo que Allen falló.

¿Hasta cuánto más Lenalee perdonaría todos los fracasos de Allen por salvar a sus amigos?

–Nada de esto es tu culpa, Allen. No eres a quien debe echársele a culpa.–murmuró con triste dulzura la china, apretando más su abrazo, de modo que ella misma desahogaba su frustración escondida en su cuerpo. En el fondo, ella sabía que se mentía.

–... Lenalee, no pude cumplir mi promesa.

–No sabemos si él sigue vivo ¿verdad?–dijo la chica separándose brevemente de su amigo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.–Kanda siempre fue un niño muy fuerte. Siempre logró desmentir la muerte... él volverá. Tú verás.–Lenalee tomó las manos de su amigo, un intento más de brindarle los valores perdidos por medio de ése cálido contacto.–Te lo prometo.

–¿Por qué prometes algo así?

–Cuando hacemos una promesa, nos sentimos más obligados a verla cumplida... son deseos, pero mucho más fuertes, mucho más reales.–débilmente sonrió la muchacha asiática, tocó cálidamente la mejilla de Allen, queriendo transmitir bien su mensaje.

Ésta frase, él sintió su corazón descongelarse sólo un poco. Él sabía la verdad, y sabía las consecuencias de sus propios pecados, pero aún así Lenalee logró encender una vela en su espíritu congelado por la decepción y la vergüenza.

–Por favor, Allen... no pierdas la esperanza. No pierdas tus deseos.

–... Quiero desear...–murmuró el muchacho para sí mismo. Lenalee acarició la mejilla de su amigo y le volvió a torcer la sonrisa, como si deseara con todo el corazón reavivarle los ánimos.

–No te preocupes por pasar desapercibido, yo ya convencí a Marie y Lavi para que dijeran que tú combatiste al lado de nosotros durante el ataque.

–¿Qué sucederá con Kanda?

–... Komui y los demás jefes ya se dieron cuenta de que él ha estado ausente. No importa lo que yo diga, no puedo cubrirlo ahora.–Lenalee se levantó del suelo y miró por unos segundos más a su amigo antes que ella fuera a marcharse.–Por cierto Allen, sé que tú y Kanda se han comenzado a llevar bien últimamente, lo que me parece muy bien; pero ¿no crees que es demasiado tener que quedarse en su habitación todo el tiempo?

–No lo sé.–contestó Allen abrazando sus propios hombros.–Creo que estar aquí... me tranquiliza.

Sus ojos cenicientos observaron de reojo la mesita bajo la ventana única de la oscura habitación. El reloj de cristal con una flor de loto adentro, de algún modo ésta le inspiraba mucha paz interna. No le sorprendía que Kanda hubiera querido tener algo así en su habitación cada que se encerraba en su burbuja privada. Su vida siempre fue un ojo de huracán, justo como él, por eso comprendía... o creía comprender sus sentimientos.

–¿Allen...?–la joven se inclinó otra vez para revisar a su amigo. Él tenía sus párpados pesadamente cerrados. El pobre chico estaba cansado, y no estaría para soportar más enjuiciamientos.

* * *

–No encontraron señales de él, lo único que dejó atrás ha sido su arma Anti Akuma. Nada más.–escuchó a lo lejos la plática de los Buscadores acerca de Yu Kanda.–Hay rastros de su sangre identificados, pero él ha desaparecido, como si la Tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

–No, pero hace un par de horas que los Crow hallaron un cadáver a once kilómetros de la Base. Todavía falta identificarlo... pero pienso que lo más probable es que sea de él.

–Qué horror. Yo pensaba que ése tipo era indestructible. Una vez vi como lo atravesaban cientos de balas de akuma y al día siguiente se encontraba perfectamente bien. No me cuadra.

–Aunque nunca fue un tipo muy agradable... no quisiera que ése cadáver fuera de él. Alcancé a verlo, y me causó un escalofrío horrible. Todavía me da miedo acordarme.

Lenalee no pudo evitar sentir una congoja en su pecho, como si le hubieran clavado una gruesa estaca en el corazón. Su piel se heló y sus labios se secaron, tan sólo por concebir el pensamiento de que probablemente Kanda estaba ahora muerto. Que su amigo estaba muerto y después de haberle 'prometido' a Allen que él volvería.

Internamente ella se despedazaba llorando como imbécil. Corrió cuando vio a Lavi frente de ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin importarle cuál reacción fuese a dar el pelirrojo Bookman.

–¿Estás bien, Lenalee?–preguntó Lavi con preocupación mientras intentaba cargar con el peso que Lenalee puso alrededor de su cuello.

–¡No estoy bien!–musitó la muchacha, haciendo lo posible por no mostrar sus lágrimas.–Lavi, tú los has escuchado ¿verdad?... Kanda ya no...

–¡No hables así! Tú sabes que Kanda es nuestro hombre. Él... no es posible de que él... haya muerto.–murmuró con inseguridad el joven tuerto mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de Lenalee, devolviéndole el abrazo con el fin de reconfortarla.

–Yo le había prometido a Allen que todo saldría bien. Yo le dije que no perdiera la esperanza; ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo, Lavi?–chilló Lenalee contra el pecho del pelirrojo. Sus manos se ceñían en las telas del uniforme negro de su amigo.–Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo...

–¡No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie!–contestó Lavi rodeándola con sus brazos, intentando sonar convincente para sí mismo.–¿Tú sabes? A veces los simples humanos no son suficientes para cambiar la realidad. A veces... las cosas simplemente tienen que pasar, debemos ser fuertes y superarlas.

–Lavi...

–Escucha, Lenalee.–el aprendiz del Bookman la tomó de los hombros y miró directamente con su único ojo verde los de la jovencita, conectándose con ella.–¿Qué pensaría Kanda de ti si te viera llorar y culpándote de lo que le ha pasado? Él confiaba en que eras una chica muy capaz y fuerte, y esto no debería de ser suficiente para hacerte caer al suelo.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos?–preguntó Lenalee con sus tiernos labios temblando mirando con desdicha el rostro de Bookman Junior.–Si toda esperanza es destruida, ¿deberíamos buscar y buscar hasta hallar algo de ella?

Pero quizás ya todo era inútil, quizás toda esperanza era un nefasto desperdicio.

* * *

Los cuarteles de la Orden se habían vuelto especialmente callados después del breve susto que les dieron los ataques involuntarios de los Terceros, y en las noches parecía que nadie más vivía por el área de habitaciones. Allen, mientras se escondía en la habitación de su compañero Kanda, de algún modo pensaba que eventualmente lo vería entrar por la puerta y le diría "_¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación, maldito acosador?_" y lo patearía hacia afuera. En eso pensaba todo momento.

Desde que hizo ésa promesa con el Conde, el muchacho no había dejado de cuestionarse en todo aquello que le iba por venir. Se atormentaba con pensar en el destino de Alma, lo que sus amigos pensarían de él si se enteraban de la verdad, y en el peor de los casos, que Kanda fuera a enterarse.

¿Y qué tal si Kanda jamás volvía? Con ésta pregunta en mente, el joven británico se contraía en sí mismo, ciñendo su mandíbula con dolor. Si él jamás volvía, era por su culpa.

Había faltado de comer por el día entero y se sentía considerablemente débil. Todo el tiempo se quedaba sentado en el suelo frío, recostado contra la pared mientras del otro lado observaba sobre aquel buró el reloj de cristal que contenía la hermosa flor de loto a medio marchitarse. Por alguna razón, mirarla por horas le refrescaba.

–Maldito Kanda idiota... ¿por qué no apareces?–murmuró a sí mismo mientras hacía fricción en sus brazos debido al frío ambiente que dominaba en la habitación. Juraría que podía ver su propio aliento cada vez que exhalaba.

Ya podía ver la luna brillar en el cristalino cielo a través de la ventana del cuarto. No supo cuándo fue, pero finalmente se quedó otra vez dormido en el suelo. No le importaba ya el frío, de todos modos él sabía que ya se encontraba resfriado. No importaba nada. Sólo quería que Kanda llegara a salvo. Eso es lo que él más deseaba. Y creía firmemente en la promesa de Lenalee. Kanda volvería y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Fueron cortos los momentos de sueño, hasta que Allen sintió una pulsación débil en su ojo izquierdo, como estuviera detectando una presencia apenas existente; luego escuchó un nuevo sonido perturbarlo, la puerta de la habitación se abría violentamente por una fuerza desconocido. Por un segundo, el muchacho creyó que todo era parte del mismo sueño.

Algo entró y dejó la puerta entrecerrarse. Caminaba con pasos extraños y torpes, ajenos a la naturaleza humana. Allen intentó mirarlo a través de la penumbra rodeada por la tenue luz de luna, era una silueta negra y pestilente que al muchacho le provocó un miedo momentáneo. Escuchaba una respiración pausada y exagerada, como los resuellos de un animal salvaje, pero definitivamente había algo humano en esos jadeos.

Aunque pronto volvió su ojo maldito a arder con suavidad, mientras el mágico monóculo giraba y no se decidía si funcionar o no. El punto es que Allen podía detectar un alma provenir de ésa criatura... pero se rehusó a activar su brazo de Inocencia. Se negaba a creer que fuera un akuma. No habría forma de que aquello lo fuera.

Notó algo extraño proveniente de la criatura. Parecía tener una especie de aura azul lánguida sobre sus hombros, flotando con un brillo extraño y enfermizo; sentía los ojos de un espíritu sobre él, que tenía la fragmentada figura de un hombre encadenado... El ojo izquierdo de Allen apenas podía percibir la energía espiritual de ésa entidad, no porque estuviera debilitado, sino que trataba de un ánima tan pequeña y frágil que apenas poseía presencia propia; pero Allen estaba seguro que aquello era el espíritu de un hombre, aunque débil y triste como una insignificante llama de una vela.

Y no sólo eso, proveniente de la oscura figura provenía detrás de su espalda una especie de cola pérfida con la punta similar a la de una flecha.

Vio que la silueta humanoide se acercó al mueble que contenía el reloj con la brillante flor, se agachó y pareció contemplarla con una especie de admiración religiosa. Allen obtuvo observar con más atención la figura con ayuda de la luz blanca de la luna, vislumbró una especie de ropa desgastada y hecha jirones. El uniforme de un exorcista. Su rostro estaba cubierto de largas marañas de pelo ébano, pero logró ver el perfil de nariz larga y puntiaguda, la pálida cara manchada de sangre, familiar.

Allen sintió un calor ascender a su cara y expandirse al resto de su cuerpo. Júbilo. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo al admirar ésa extraña apariencia.

Los ojos negros cual boca de lobo se fijaron directamente hacia él, había un brillo sobrehumano en ellos, como si no pudiera reconocer lo que había frente a él. Solamente se trataba de una especie de animal bruto que veía a su cazador de frente a frente. Le fue dirigido un gruñido tosco, mientras se inclinaba hacia él, sus movimientos eran más animales que teatrales.

El muchacho albino se levantó del suelo, alzó sus manos, mirando con temor a la criatura extraña, encarándola con estúpida valentía. La expresión en sus ojos era tan turbulenta y bestial, como si no existiera un humano dentro de ése cuerpo; era un animal carente de razonamiento o sentimientos.

–Soy yo, Allen...–musitó con tranquilidad el muchacho queriendo retroceder sus pasos, pero era imposible, ya que él se encontraba contra la pared, aunque sí, a un lado de la puerta. Podía huir si quería, pero sabía que no debería.

Sintió una brutal fuerza oponerse contra él, estrellarlo contra la pared y las manos que lo retenían eran tan frías como el hielo. Intentó ver sus ojos a través de todo ése cabello negro, pero era imposible, sólo podía ver su nariz y su boca manchada de algo oscuro. Estaba seguro que no era sangre. Sentía un aliento apestoso chocar contra su cuello, olía igual al cadáver podrido de un animal o algo parecido.

–¿... A-llen?–escuchó el murmullo resonar como un eco aterrador. Era como el demonio susurrando su nombre. Los dientes de marfil manchados por sustancia negruzca estaban muy cerca de su oído, parecía que le mordería en cualquier momento, pero vacilaba en hacerlo o no. El joven exorcista sintió miedo, inseguro de qué rayos era 'esto' que lo estaba acosando contra el muro.

–... ¿Qué te sucede?–preguntó Allen titubeante, temblando mientras ése posesivo cuerpo lo acechaba cual presa deliciosa. Este no era Kanda. _No podía ser Kanda_. Era una jugarreta maldita de su mente causada por la cargante añoranza.

Escuchó nuevos ronquidos mientras la cara lánguida del extranjero se levantaba para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

–Allen...–dijo de nuevo, con ésa voz grave y rasgada, que parecía titubear en sus deseos de matar. Los ojos negros se permitieron contacto con el par de monedas plateadas que pertenecían a Allen. Algo despertó dentro de esos ignorantes iris oscuros, provocando que el extraño saltara hasta el otro lado de la habitación, liberando a su presa.

La extraña criatura con cuerpo de hombre se retorció en el suelo, cubriendo su cara con las huesudas manos sucias, gruñendo y jadeando como si algo desde adentro lo estuviera desgarrando. La criatura contuvo sus gritos mientras otra de sus manos se tomaba el vientre. Salivaba mucho y enseñaba sus dientes apretados por su mandíbula, sus ojos abiertos como platos, resoplaba ruidosamente por la nariz; al mismo tiempo se mantenía en el suelo, la extraña cola rastrera se torcía como la de un gato mientras su agonía se elevaba más.

Y Allen era el espectador horrorizado, no quería seguir presenciando esto, pero no deseaba huir y seguir temiendo.

El extraño ser comenzaba a toser y gorgotear algo mientras sus manos no dejaban de oprimir su estómago. Pareciera que quería vomitar algo. Era como aquellas veces en las que Allen se atragantaba con una pieza demasiado grande de comida y eventualmente se veía obligado a vomitarlas. La criatura escupió lo que parecieron varios litros de líquido negro, olía mucho a sangre con aceite. Así continuó, como una ardua lucha por vomitar todo el mal que le causaba esos dolores.

Vomitó finalmente lo que pareció una piedra bastante grande, una fetidez podrida, y debido a la oscuridad, Allen no lograba distinguir qué fue lo que el demonio acababa de gargajear. Parecía tan grande como una manzana, lo que le explicaba por qué le causó tantos estragos. La criatura terminó de expectorar todo ése negro jugo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, tratando de reincorporarse en el suelo cubierto de pestilente detritus. Jadeaba ruidosamente mientras Allen notaba que ésos rasgos sobrehumanos comenzaban a desintegrarse, haciéndose nada, dejando el cuerpo a la pura figura humana. Su ojo izquierdo dejó de palpitar y el alma desvaneció, también la extraña cola puntiaguda.

Lo que quedó inmutable fue Kanda, quien todavía estaba resollando postrado en el suelo, sobre su propio vómito.

–Kanda...–el muchacho estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, sin importarle la inmundicia que manchaba su ropa, el muchacho se arrodilló y tomó con sus manos los hombros del asiático, retiró con cuidado esos hirsutos flecos de cabello negro para descubrir la alargada cara de Kanda, quien todavía sostenía una expresión desorientada. Aún no estaba del todo consciente.–Por Dios, Kanda. Estás bien.–murmuró con cierta alegría.

Los ojos negros no hicieron caso, Kanda no estaba escuchando al joven siquiera. Seguía jadeando mientras toda ésa sustancia negruzca se derramaba fuera de sus delgados labios. Allen se daba cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el exorcista; su uniforme estaba destrozado y apenas le servía para cubrir sus partes más íntimas. Todo su cuerpo estaba sucio, cubierto por sangre reseca, aunque, sorprendentemente ileso de cualquier herida. Además, apestaba a varias cosas al mismo tiempo: sudor, carne putrefacta, mierda, todo tipo de hedor que el cuerpo humano pudiera ser capaz de emanar.

Allen se quedó mirando detenidamente el muslo desnudo de Kanda, la pierna derecha que supuestamente había perdido, estaba intacta.

Luego fijó sus ojos en aquel extraño objeto que Kanda vomitó, que brillaba anormalmente como una joya, le daba un presentimiento. Lo cogió con la mano, sin miedo, lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras tanto. No pasaba nada malo.

–Estás hecho un desastre ¿sabes, Kanda?–dijo Allen mientras intentaba ayudar al exorcista a ponerse de pie, que él le respondió muy torpemente, y le gruñó algo que no logró comprender.–Tienes que tomarte un baño ahora mismo.–mencionó, pero Kanda no le respondió, solamente parecía concentrarse en sus pies sobre el frío suelo. Parecía alguien demasiado dopado como para caminar por sí mismo.–Tal parece que yo tendré que llevarte, idiota.

Allen obligó el brazo de su compañero a rodear su cuello para ayudarle a andar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cautela, siendo que los baños no estaban lejos de los dormitorios. Y como todo mundo estaría demasiado ocupado en restaurar los destrozos que causaron los Terceros y estarían atendiendo a los heridos, seguramente no hallaría a nadie en los pasillos y pasaría al baño sin problemas.

Eran increíblemente silenciosos los pasos que daban ellos dos juntos, y Kanda no pronunciaba un solo sonido, siendo que seguro seguía en ése estado catatónico. Allen jamás imaginó que vería a Yu Kanda de este modo, y le comenzaba a agradar ésta faceta de él, que no se encontraba escupiendo majaderías a los cuatro vientos si alguien se le acercaba.

Empujó con su única mano libre la puerta del baño, encendió las luces y buscó llevar a Kanda a las frías regaderas, cogería una banca y se sentaría ahí mientras lavaba al incapacitado. La desventaja que el muchacho encontró a último momento era que con sus propias manos lo iba a tener que desnudar. Tal pensamiento le causó bastante pudor, y se le contrajo el estómago con imaginarlo.

Pero bien, él tenía que hacerle este favor. No podía dejarlo puerco tal como estaba, y tampoco podía dejarle el uniforme, puesto que estaba hecho jirones. Jodido dilema.

–Vamos, te tienes que duchar, imbécil.–Allen sintió estar hablando con un retrasado mental mientras jalaba el brazo del Yu catatónico y lo obligó a pararse bajo la regadera. Con respingo, Allen tiró con poco cuidado la parte superior del uniforme de Kanda, lo cual fue inexplicablemente fácil, aunque lidiar con los pantalones iba a ser un infierno. La forma en la que esos pantalones habían quedado, le recordaba un poco al atuendo que el Noé David usó cuando lo conoció, una pierna estaba completamente al descubierto, pero la otra estaba vestida.

El muchacho suspiró con pesimismo, volteando su cara a otro lado, se agachó y con sus manos agarró el cinturón de Kanda (que de alguna forma, seguía intacto) y lo desabrochó. Luego llegó la parte más difícil, deshacer el botón inicial, luego bajar la cremallera... rápidamente le bajó los pantalones, sin querer mirar un solo segundo. Allen estaba seguro que se colgaría del techo si Kanda usaba ropa interior en esos momentos. Y en efecto, Kanda sí usaba ropa interior, lo que significaba que también se la iba a tener que quitar.

No le gustaba mirar el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre de tan cerca, y de por sí no ayudaba el hecho que las trusas fueran blancas y casi transparentes. Allen hacía todo un teatro complicándose las cosas, así que simplemente decidió cerrar los ojos y bajarle los calzones de una buena vez. Sin poder evitarlo, Allen se topó frente a frente con la velluda ingle de su compañero y rápidamente se reincorporó, jaló el brazo de Kanda para que sacara sus pies de la ropa. Y sí, todavía le quedaba la bota izquierda.

–Siéntate.–indicó Allen en silencio, pero decir órdenes no le servía de nada ya que Kanda continuaba absorto y no le escuchaba. De plano estaba tratando con un incapacitado, así que Allen se encargó de sentar al exorcista asiático en el frío suelo de azulejos blancos. El muchacho le levantó la pierna izquierda, inevitablemente sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en el cuerpo desnudo de su prójimo, pero cerró los párpados y jaló la bota, fácilmente quitándosela.–Ya está, ahora falto yo.

Claro, él iba a tener que bañarlo, y no podía hacerlo vestido, sino también se tendría que quitar la ropa. Así lo hizo.

Giró el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer helada sobre sus hombros, mientras Kanda continuaba sentado en el suelo como si nada. Allen colocó el banquillo de plástico y sentó a Kanda ahí, se paró justo tras su espalda mientras agua llovía sobre el largo cabello del hombre, observaba cómo toda la suciedad se disolvía en el suelo y diluía corriendo a la cañería. El agua fría era demasiado incómoda para el ambiente, así que decidió cambiar el grifo invirtiendo los giros, poco a poco el agua calentándose a una temperatura más acogedora.

Tomó una botella de champú y lo derramó sobre la cabeza de Kanda. Enjuagó y rascó con sus uñas suavemente formando espuma blanca. Se sorprendió de lo suave y agradable que era el tacto de su cabello una vez que terminó de limpiarlo, era casi como seda mojada. Y además era tan largo, temía que sus dedos se enredaran en él.

Agarró una esponja y comenzó a frotar energéticamente contra la superficie de la espalda de Kanda, asegurándose de limpiar toda la suciedad posible. Una vez de haber terminado de fricar su espalda, Allen dio la vuelta y encaró de frente a Yu y trató lo mejor posible de no tener que mirarle los genitales, ni siquiera el vello púbico. Solamente se concentró en limpiar su cara con la esponja.

Vio fijamente los ojos perdidos de Kanda, que solamente parecían estar mirando hacia abajo, curiosamente parecía que solamente le estaba mirando a él y eso incomodaba bastante a Allen.

–Luego de esto no quiero oírte llamarme 'marica'.–murmuró Allen socarronamente mientras retiraba el espeso cabello liso del hombro izquierdo de Kanda, revelando el extraño tatuaje en su pecho. Pensó que trataba de su imaginación, pero Allen juraría que antes su tatuaje era más pequeño hacía un mes. Era ése símbolo hindú que no conocía, rodeado de lo que parecían llamaradas negras de tinta que se esparcían por su hombro y torso. Estaba seguro que ése tatuaje estaba directamente relacionado con su habilidad de regeneración, aunque no lo comprendía por completo.

Suspiró, resoplando las gotas de agua que cayeron cerca de su boca y nariz. Allen se arrodilló frente a Kanda, sabiendo que lo único que le faltaba por asear eran sus piernas. Naturalmente no se molestaría en tocarle sus partes. No caería tan bajo.

Le abrió ligeramente las rodillas y vacilante tomó la esponja, comenzó restregándola en el muslo derecho. Hasta ahí quedó.

El siguiente segundo arrancó brutalmente; Allen recibió una patada y salió volando hasta el otro lado del baño. Chocó tan fuerte que quedó aturdido por unos segundos.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un malparido! ¿Me oíste? ¡Depravado enfermo!–exclamó una grave voz que representaba una ira y vergüenza incomparables a cualquier cosa que Allen hubiera escuchado. Aparentemente Kanda despertó de ése trance de catatonía.

–¿kan... Kanda?–Allen observó al asiático levantarse con sumo enfado del banquillo, lo tomó con sus brazos y sin contenerse se lo arrojó con la intención de lastimarlo gravemente. El muchacho apenas logró esquivarlo.

–¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO, _MOYASHI_ DE MIERDA?–gruñó Kanda buscando como un loco las toallas para poder cubrir su intimidad del muchacho. Obviamente Kanda no interpretó muy bien la posición en la que se encontró para lavar sus piernas.

Allen quiso poder explicársele, pero Kanda agarró una toalla lo más rápido posible y se largó del baño. El albino se sintió como un estúpido. El tipo era un impetuoso animal que no estaba hecho para convivir con otras personas. Pero aún así, aquello no fue jamás suficiente para Allen para dejar de intentar de comprenderlo.

De verdad tenía muchísimas cosas que preguntarle a Kanda.

Walker cogió su ropa y salió del baño, comprendiendo que a pesar del escándalo que armó Kanda, no hubo nadie que se diera cuenta; era de noche y nadie estaba despierto ahora mismo. Eran solamente él y Kanda. Se preguntó qué demonios haría él cuando viera el desastre que dejó en su habitación.

El muchacho volvió a su verdadera habitación, siendo que a Link no le habían dado de alta aún. Estaba él solo, se dejó caer sobre su cama, con cientos de pensamientos pesando en su mente, emociones extrañas y violentas que le impedían cerrar los ojos. Sentía como su hubiera un agujero hueco en medio de su pecho. Era tan doloroso y frío, a pesar de haberse abrigado con sus cobijas.

Él había deseado salvar a Kanda, porque le agarró simpatía, porque tenían el mismo hilo de dolor uniéndolos. Por eso deseo que Kanda fuera salvado, por eso abandonó a Alma. Y por ello él mismo abandonaría a la Orden Oscura.

Se preguntaba... ¿por qué no se convertido en un Caído aún? ¿La Inocencia lo estaría poniendo a prueba o solamente lo atormentaría por un tiempo más? ¿Todavía tenía oportunidad de retractarse?

Podía traicionar su palabra con el Conde, podría hallar una forma de salvar a Alma convertido en su Akuma ahora que Kanda estaba a salvo. Era una opción, pero podrían ocurrir cosas terribles si no actuaba con cuidado. Pero si se llegaba a enterar de lo que hizo, jamás hallaría el perdón. Esperaba jamás ser perdonado.

Se arropó igual que una oruga en su crisálida, esperando en silencio a que Morfeo lo acogiera en sus brazos mientras cerraba fuertemente sus párpados de modo que sus pestañas blancas se unían. Pero Allen no podría consolarse en el sueño si seguía forzándose. Tocó su bolsillo del pantalón, aún tenía ahí guardado el extraño pedazo que escupió Kanda.

Lo cogió y guardó en el cajón del mueble de su cama con mucho cuidado. No sabía qué sería, pero creía que lo mejor sería guardarlo.

Otra vez sumido en el oscuro silencio, cerró de nuevo sus ojos, tratando solamente de desear dormir y olvidar.

Un nuevo ruido lo perturbó, pero quiso no darle importancia. No quiso escucharlo. De repente la puerta de su habitación abrió y cerró mientras pasos desnudos se dirigían a su cama. Sintió un cuerpo de proporciones más o menos iguales a las de él acostarse a su lado mientras él seguía dando la espalda. Ya sabía quién era.

–No digas nada.–acalló la voz del hombre acurrucado a la orilla contraria de la cama de Allen. Sabía que Kanda estaba actuando extraño, fuera de su persona... pero esto era demasiado singular.–Escucha, me quedaré aquí sólo por unos momentos, ¿vale?–murmuró con una voz apagada que soplaba sobre su mojada nuca gris.

Allen creía que esto era bastante estúpido, pero de verdad quiso volver a ver a Kanda bien, y tenía muchas cosas qué cuestionarle.

Le vio convertido en una especie de monstruo y también pudo verle el alma, aunque siempre pudo haber sido su imaginación, su corazón no dejaba de estar inquieto por lo que presenció. Y lo que más deseaba saber era cómo se las arregló para volver a la Orden Oscura, pues estaba seguro que el Conde no pudo ser tan estúpido como para echarle una mano.

–Entonces... Kanda, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

–Idiota _moyashi_.–espetó Yu entre susurros, su actitud majadera por lo menos seguía igual.–Esperaba a que tú me lo pudieras decir.

–... No parecías ser tú mismo cuando entraste a tu habitación. Eras alguien completamente diferente.–respondió Allen, recordando el extraño numerito que sufrió hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos. Kanda quedó silencioso por casi un minuto después de la afirmación que le dio.–¿No lo recuerdas?

–No puedo. Mis memorias... desaparecieron. Así nada más.–dijo Yu seriamente, imposible de descifrar su honestidad.

–¿No... recuerdas lo que pasó con Alma?–temió el haber preguntado algo indebido, incluso casi quiso saltar de la cama, pero solamente escuchó un resoplido molesto de Kanda.

–Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no te han dicho, _moyashi_?–respondió con molestia.–Lo último que recuerdo es que entré a la Base Norteamericana... pero el resto es borroso y oscuro. Lo siguiente que aparece en mi memoria es que estoy en el baño y me abres las piernas.

–¿Qué?–exclamó Allen dentro de control, abruptamente levantándose de la cama y mirando apenado a Kanda, que le estaba dando la espalda. Su silueta estaba encubierta por ropas negras y su larga cabellera suelta y fresca esparcida sin cuidado en la almohada que compartía con Allen.–¡Estás muy equivocado si creías que iba a hacer algo como eso! Yo solamente te estaba bañando, porque estabas hecho un asco ¿eh?–protestó el muchacho.

–Lo que digas.–espetó con poco interés Kanda sin siquiera molestarse en voltear.–¿Y por qué me encontraste tan guarro?

–No lo sé. Parecías un animal... no eras tú.–respondió volviéndose a acostar, frustrado por la insoportable actitud de Yu.

–No me acuerdo de eso.–murmuró Kanda encogiéndose en sus hombros.

–Serás idiota, de verdad serás idiota.–farfulló entre diente Allen, encerrándose dentro de sí mismo.

–¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación?–preguntó en silencio.

–Estuve esperando a que volvieras...–Allen se encogió entre sus hombros, tomando una posición fetal, como si quisiera protegerse de lo que iba a decir.–Todos creíamos que habías muerto cuando la Rama Americana fue destruída, Kanda.–dijo el albino con honestidad.–Me asustaba creer que... no volvería a verte.

Era auténtica bondad, y la angustia que le mantuvo en vela por días. Aquello debía considerarse en algunos lugares recónditos y humildes como una muestra de afecto. De ello Kanda debía encontrarse bien consciente. Debía dejar a su corazón moverse por ello.

–... Gracias.

No creyó lo que sus oídos captaron, un palabra extraña pronunciada por una lengua completamente irracional, como si de repente una campana de iglesia le hubiera golpeado fuerte en la cabeza. Un escalofrío lo recorrió del cuello a los dedos de los pies. Tal vez estaba de verdad soñando, ¿o acaso Kanda le acababa de decir la palabra 'gracias'? Tal vez incluso enloqueció.

–¿Por qué?–fue probablemente la pregunta más estúpida que en su vida había formulado, pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Por ser el jodido imbécil que eres. Por eso. Ahora cállate y duerme.–dijo con su voz seca. Sí, de modo que era imposible para Kanda decir más de una palabra amable al día, le iba a perdonar su idiotez por ésta vez. A lo menos Allen ya sabía que Kanda no debía siempre de ser ésa máscara de petulante que mostraba a todo el mundo, lo cual comenzaba a encontrar agradable.

Allen intentó cerrar de nuevo los párpados, sin importarle compartir su cama con _él_. Podía quedarse si quería, no le molestaba ahora y mientras no hiciera cosas raras en la cama, todo estaría perfectamente bien. Lo notó, sentía más cálido en su interior, y eso le gustaba. Ya casi podía ignorar ése hoyo en su pecho, y el malestar desaparecía.

* * *

13 de Julio

Al momento que abrió sus ojos, sintió su brazo rodeando la cintura de alguien. No era Emilia.

Rápida y sigilosamente se apartó, avergonzado de haber amanecido de éste modo. Sintió tanta comodidad al dormir aquí, que perdió cierto nivel de inhibición y en algún momento de sus sueños, él se vio impulsado a abrazar un cuerpo cálido.

Odiaba ésa sensación. Sólo esperaba que el joven inglés jamás se enterara.

"_Mi cabeza duele._" fue lo primero que pensó cuando se deslizó fuera de las sábanas de la cama del muchacho. Miró hacia atrás, Allen Walker continuaba profundamente dormido, probablemente olvidado a que ésta mañana durmieron sobre la misma colcha. Sorprendentemente no se sentía alterado de algún modo. No era tan diferente a las veces que pasó con Lenalee de pequeños... o de Alma.

"_¿Alma...?_" Recordó. Se suponía que había algo importante concierne a él que había sucedido.

La Rama Norteamericana estaba destruida, y él había ido ahí... ¿cuando? ¿ayer? Realmente no recordaba. Se suponía que él había ido a exterminar a Alma de una vez por todas, pero ahora el simple pensamiento le llenaba de dolor y confusión.

Ahora sus preguntas en el aire eran: ¿Acaso había logrado su cometido? ¿O fue... él el causante de ésa destrucción? Se le erizaba el vello cuando se miraba a sí mismo envuelto en las raíces de todo el problema.

Sí, quería dañar a la Orden y hacerles pagar... pero no pudo haber sido de _éste_ modo. Jamás.

"_Estoy olvidando algo importante._" pensó para sí mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja. "_Tal vez..._" miró tras de él nuevamente, al capullo de canas blancas puras. El idiota de Walker debía saber más del asunto de lo que mencionó, pero conociéndolo bien, probablemente estaba tan despistado como él.

No le despertaría ahora. Primero habían otras cosas importantes que necesitaba atender.

Cuando salió por la puerta de la habitación de Allen, cuidó de mirar de ambos lados para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie le estuviera observando. No quería que otras personas pudieran malinterpretar el hecho que él amaneció en el cuarto del _Moyashi_. Seguro de estar en un punto ciego, caminó con cuidado hasta quedar lejano de ésa habitación.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a ver a Komui, el único hombre de confianza y poder para poder hallar una explicación, además que él era posiblemente el único hombre que dormía en su propia oficina. Y también necesitaba saber el paradero de Mugen, la cual, sí era probable, que estuviera aún en lo que fue la Rama Norteamericana. La tenía que recuperar lo más pronto posible; no soportaba estar sin su espada.

Al caminar por los silenciosos cuarteles, dado que normalmente en la madrugada comenzaban a trabajar, le pareció extraño que no hubiera nadie a la vista. El silencio consumía la atmósfera como una aspiradora, como si algo hubiera entrado a destruir todo rastro de sonido viviente. Caminó cerca de la sección de Ciencias, miró cómo los arcos que componían su pasillo principal estaban por desmoronarse, evidencia de que hubo un combate brutal hace poco por aquí.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Atacaron a estos cuarteles también?_"

Pisó piedras y nubes de polvo, cada vez más enfermo por dentro, aspirando el seco polvo gris sin poder evitarlo. Le daba éste sentimiento de culpabilidad por dentro, como si todo esto fuera indirectamente su culpa. Apresuró sus pasos. Tenía que encontrarse con Komui cuanto antes.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo del comedor, viendo que ya habían cierto número de personas trabajando en el aseo, supo que le convenía acelerar su paso, si no quería toparse con ésos agentes de Crow...

Pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar las escaleras que daban hacia las oficinas de administración, él se topó con una muy desagradable sorpresa carmesí.

Kanda lo notó, eso tipos enmascarados y con uniformes rojos estaban aquí por él. Y no habría forma de oponérseles. Eran ocho de ellos.

–Exorcista Yu Kanda.–llamó con severidad uno de los enmascarados, quien imponía una sensación de intimidación con ésa grave voz.–Usted vendrá con nosotros.

–¿Quién lo dice?–cuestionó el exorcista asiático cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja.

–Son órdenes de los Comandantes Generales.–dictó con la misma seriedad, mientras cuatro de esos agentes venían hacia él y los tomaban de los brazos, Yu se resistió debido a la fuerza innecesaria que le imponían.–No puede oponerse. Siga las órdenes, exorcista.

–¿Qué demonios hice ahora?–gruñó Kanda, reaccionando muy mal ante los nuevos tratos que le hacían los estúpidos Crow.

–Se te ha encontrado culpable de las muertes de seis agentes de Crow anoche, y de conspirar en contra de la Orden Oscura.

* * *

**N/A: Pues, no podría decir que edité mucho de éste capítulo, por lo que se puede explicar el corto plazo que me tomó publicar éste después del anterior. Mi beta Honey Kefka sufre peores delirios de grandeza que yo misma (eso ya es mucho decir), y le pone ansiosa ver la cantidad de reviews que me dejan... Yo que creí estar mejorando con ella... ¿acaso voy yendo peor? **

**AAAAHHHHH, NO ME MATES KEFKA! Dx**


	15. Something Diabolical

**XV. Something Diabolical.**

12 de Julio

Había creído que el final de la tragedia de los Segundos Exorcistas terminó nueve años atrás, el error que le costó a sus padres la vida y que él, su legado, no se mancharía las manos por igual. Así lo creyó Bak Chan hasta que Lenny le reveló que Alma Karma seguía con vida, y que Lvellie lo utilizó para poder crear Terceros Exorcistas. Su tío abuelo, Zhu Mei Chan fue quien salió más afectado por la noticia, pero Bak intentó ser razonable con el anciano maestro para detenerlo de decirle a Kanda. Aunque esto era sumamente cruel, revelarle esto a Kanda solamente podría empeorar las cosas.

Bak siempre supo que de algún modo, todo iba a acabar muy mal.

Aquí se encontraba, ésta habitación privada en la morgue de la Base de la Orden Oscura, un frío lugar donde llegaban los cuerpos de buscadores que no fueron pulverizados por el veneno del akuma; Komui Lee, Lenny Epstein y Malcolm C. Lvellie estaban reunidos aquí, observando al lado del médico forense (cuyo nombre no recordaba ni era importante) un cadáver grotescamente desfigurado sobre la mesa. Habían tardado varias horas en analizarlo, solamente concluyendo que el difunto era del sexo masculino y su cuerpo había sufrido mutaciones por de cierto tipo. Llevaba pudriéndose por más de dos días.

Era prácticamente solamente un esqueleto roto con apenas rastros de piel y carne. El médico forense, de algún modo logró encontrar algunos órganos internos que se dejaron en el cuerpo 'mordisqueados', así dijo.

–¿Entonces podemos asumir que es víctima de canibalismo?–preguntó formalmente Lvellie, un hombre alto y de unos cincuenta años, rubio y de filosos ojos azules.

–Otros análisis que hizo Lenny confirman que el cuerpo le debió pertenecer a un 'Segundo' ¿no es cierto?–dijo Bak mirando con seriedad los restos descarnados.

–¿Yu Kanda?–preguntó Komui titubeante, nervioso por tener que escuchar la respuesta.

–No. Alma Karma.–confirmó Bak con voz sombría, de alguna forma no lograba calmar al Jefe de la Orden Oscura.

–En su cuerpo todavía hay rastros de células akuma. Definitivamente éste es el cuerpo de Alma.–dijo Lenny con pesadez.–El cuerpo fue devorado con tal de que fuera imposible otra regeneración. El núcleo ya no está ahí, tampoco el fragmento del huevo akuma.

No podía creer que con tan pocas palabras describieran algo tan horroroso, nefasto... incluso debía de decir que Lenny se veía muy mal diciendo esto, siendo que ella fue la única investigadora del Sexto Instituto que se salvó de la masacre. Ella había convivido con Alma cuando él era solamente un niño. Si a ella todavía le quedaba corazón, entonces debería sentirse mal por dentro, tanto que lo hacían él y Komui Lee. Pero para Lvellie, esto debía ser tan significativo como la pérdida de un valor material, como siempre era. Algo que siempre había caracterizado a los Lvellie, había sido el poco aprecio que le daban a las vidas humanas a disposición de la Orden Oscura: exorcistas, buscadores... todo no eran mas que herramientas.

Tuvieran fe en Dios o no, Lvellie tenía más poder que ésa entidad. ¿Cuántas vidas había ésa familia destruido teniendo a la Guerra Santa como su justificación?

–Dicen que habían encontrado a Mugen en las ruinas de la Base Norteamericana.–mencionó el Supervisor Lee con seriedad después que el médico guardara de nuevo el cadáver.–Usted, Lvellie dijo que lo más probable es que Yu Kanda estuvo involucrado en la destrucción de los cuarteles. Cuestiono el hecho de que esto sea completamente cierto.

–¿Dice que es posible que el Conde y los Noé pudieron haber asaltado nuestra base, Komui?–preguntó Epstein.–¿Cree que haya sabido que implantamos el fragmento del Huevo Akuma en Alma?

–No podemos descartar ésas teorías.–respondió Lvellie.–Sí, encuentro probable que esto haya sido obra del Conde Milenario, pero ¿no le parece una extraña coincidencia que casualmente el otro Segundo Exorcista con el que la Orden cuenta haya entrado a la Base Norteamericana justo en el momento cuando fue invadida por el enemigo? Lenny, ¿no había me llegado un informe de hace algunos días que un buscador fue sacado a patadas de la orden Norteamericana por intentar 'pasearse' por la zona restringida, donde tenían resguardado a Alma Karma?

La mujer americana asintió lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que el auditor Leverrier tenía en mente.

–Podría ser que aquel Buscador estuviera haciéndole un mapa a nuestro exorcista Yu Kanda, en un atentado para poder encontrar a su 'amigo'. ¿No lo creen así?–concluyó el hombre británico con una sonrisa de malicia bajo su corto bigote. Bak y Komui estuvieron a punto de protestar al mismo tiempo, pero se miraron mutuamente y callaron. Malcolm arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la mirada resentida del jefe de la Rama Asiática.–Ya sé en qué está pensando, Supervisor Chan. ¿Pero debemos de justificar el comportamiento de ése exorcista sólo por unos sentimientos encontrados?

–Hemos traicionado su confianza. Quebramos la promesa que le hicimos.

–Pero todo lo que hemos hecho tiene una finalidad ¿no, Chan?–cuestionó el auditor de Central imponiendo su áspera mirada sobre el joven supervisor.–... También me he puesto a pensar: Siendo que Alma ha sido víctima de canibalismo, es posible que haya sido un Akuma por el núcleo del mismo material que le fue implantado. Sin embargo, me he puesto a recordar un viejo informe que leí hace casi veinte años cuando todavía estaba vigente el Proyecto de Segundos Exorcistas.

–¿De qué habla, auditor Lvellie?

–¿No lo ha visto, Chan?–preguntó el hombre mayor con seriedad.–Según recuerdo, su madre Touyi Chan obtuvo una mordida severa en su brazo derecho, ¿me equivoco?

Sí, Bak recordaba que tan sólo era un niño en los brazos de su madre, ella tuvo el brazo vendado por varias semanas, luego en su lugar una horrible cicatriz que probablemente tuvo para el resto de sus días. Fue hasta años después, cuando él maduró y perdió a sus padres cuando pudo saber la razón de ésa mordida a través de los documentos abandonados acerca del Proyecto de Segundos Exorcistas. El corazón de Bak Chan se secó cuando adivinó los pensamientos de Lvellie.

–¿De qué están hablando, podrían explicarnos?–interrumpió Komui, quien debía ser el único que desconocía la indirecta.

–Komui Lee, ¿qué diría usted si le dijera que fue el exorcista Kanda quien se comió a Alma Karma?

–¿Qué demonios...? ¿Están hablando en serio?–se exaltó el Supervisor Lee mirando con incredulidad a Leverrier.

–Sí, Komui.–afirmó Bak con pesares en su expresión, sintiéndose mal de darle la razón a Lvellie.–Hubo un incidente en el Sexto Instituto, antes del nacimiento de Alma y Yu. Habían entonces otros tres apóstoles despiertos. El mayor, conocido por el nombre de _Kronos_(1), sufrió un ataque de demencia, el cual le llevó a comerse vivos a sus otros compañeros.–esas palabras hicieron a Komui temblar, su frente sudaba en frío.–Y en consecuencia su poder y vitalidad se incrementaron.

–Dios mío... ¿Es éso cierto, Lenny?–preguntó Komui, todavía absteniéndose de creer completamente en eso.

–Obviamente, Kronos tuvo que ser llevado a dormir, según mi padre me confirmó. En el ataque, ése niño mordió a la Supervisora Touyi.–confirmó Lenny Epstein con frialdad.

–Ahí lo tiene, Komui. ¿Qué opina?–aplicó en modo triunfal el auditor contra Lee.–¿O acaso me dirá que tampoco es sospechoso que el exorcista haya estado desaparecido por tres días?

–Si todo fuera cierto, auditor, y si Kanda fuera el culpable... ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer? Recuerde que él es actualmente un exorcista activo y muy valioso para la Orden.

–Deberemos encontrarlo e interrogarlo, primero que nada.–a Lvellie le faltó decir 'examinarlo', pero sabía que solamente aumentaría la ira de los dos supervisores asiáticos.–Dependiendo de lo que saquemos de él, vamos a elegir su sentencia más apropiada.

–¿Sentencia?

–No me agrada la idea de deshacernos de un actual acomodador de Inocencia, ya que su escasez es preocupante. Pero no podemos ignorar el hecho de que él estuvo conspirando contra nuestra Organización y también que por él hemos perdido a la Matriz productora de células akuma.

–Entiendo que Kanda cometió una docena de faltas graves, pero él no tuvo que estar conspirando nada en contra de nosotros.

–¿Entonces dirá que son 'extrañas coincidencias'? No me haga reír, Komui. Usted y todos nosotros sabemos perfectamente que Yu Kanda tiene todas las razones que necesita para irse contra nosotros. Y ahora nosotros también las tenemos para tomar el control sobre él.

Sin duda existían demasiadas veces en las que Komui deseaba de verdad golpear sin restricciones al descendiente de los Lvellie, y ésta vez no era la excepción. Pero lamentablemente él tenía que controlarse si no quería sufrir una reprimenda muy fuerte de parte de Central y los Comandantes Generales. ¡Pero esto era el maldito colmo! ¿Nunca podía Lvellie quedarse sin joderle la vida a alguien? Primero fue a su hermanita Lenalee, luego a Allen Walker... y ahora de nuevo a Kanda.

A juzgar por la mirada de Bak Chan, sabía que ambos compartían el mismo tipo de pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron de discutir salieron discretamente del depósito de cadáveres. Komui ordenó que el cuerpo del desconocido Alma tuviera un luto digno, pero Lvellie corrigió las órdenes, que solamente fueran a cremar el cuerpo de una buena vez, para no tener que desperdiciar un ataúd que bien le serviría a uno de esos Buscadores que se morían todo el tiempo.

Komui ya se había dado cuenta, que mayor parte de lo que el hombre británico hacía solamente era para fastidiarlo, ya que ambos eran polos completamente opuestos. Komui era el humano, Lvellie era el monstruo.

Bak Chan se aproximó a Komui cuando fue a su oficina, donde un café caliente le esperaba sobre su escritorio, cortesía de Bridget Fay, quien reemplazó los servicios de Lenalee como asistente del supervisor. Los dos hombres chinos se miraron mutuamente por un rato, Bak tenía muchas palabras que compartirle a Lee. Juzgando su mirada, lo que vennía por decirle no sería fácil de digerir.

–Ya sé lo que Lvellie tiene en mente, Komui. Pienso que planea reemplazar a Alma con Yu.

–¿Qué dices?–cuestionó Lee arqueándo una de sus cejas.

–Conozco a Lvellie mejor que tú, Komui. Él tratará de convencer a los altos mandos de Central y a los Comandantes Generales de sacrificar a un acomodador de Inocencia con tal de poder crear aún más Terceros Exorcistas. Y si fue Kanda quien se comió a Alma... seguramente se comió también al núcleo akuma.

–Entiendo. Pero asumimos que el Conde Milenario también estuvo detrás del incidente.–dijo Komui, mientras le daba un corto sorbo a su taza de café.–No sabemos de qué modo podría beneficiar esto al Conde, si ya hemos visto lo ocurrido con los otros Terceros ayer.

–Eso ocurrió porque de algún modo lograron despertar a Alma. Debió de ser su odio lo que terminó influenciando a las células akuma.

Komui se tomó unos segundos para asimilar ésa información.–¿Alma Karma despertó?

–Encontraron deformaciones extrañas en su cuerpo, mismas que Lvellie ni Lenny decidieron no mencionarte para no alterarte. Tengo la teoría que por unos momentos Alma pudo haber mutado en una especie de akuma y debió transmitir esos efectos a los terceros exorcistas. Y eso explicaría perfectamente los rastros de sangre y batalla en los escombros de la Base Norteamericana, que tal vez Kanda estuvo peleando con Alma. También encontramos una pierna mutilada, la cual asumimos que pertenece a Kanda también.

–Por Dios... ¿Está Lvellie dispuesto a arriesgarse sólo para obtener más exorcistas mitad akuma?

–Todo lo que importa ahora es la victoria de la Guerra Santa. Ésa es la mentalidad de ése hombre. La misma mentalidad que tuvo su padre y su abuelo, y es la mentalidad que le inculcaron desde el día que nació. No hay nada que le podamos hacer.

–Supongo que tienen razón, que una Guerra no se puede ganar sin ensuciarse las manos, pero... no puedo permitir que le hagan eso a Kanda. Tengo que discutir esto también con los comandantes en Jefe, no le puedo dejar a Lvellie hacer esto.

–Haz como quieras, Komui. Pero sabemos que son pocas cosas las que podemos hacer contra el poder que tiene Lvellie.

Horas más tarde, Bak iría de vuelta por medio de los portales del Arca a la Base Asiática, donde correspondía su lugar. Tendría que contarle lo sucedido a su tío abuelo Zhu.

Nunca se esperó encontrar en medio de su camino todos esos rastros de sangre roja, y varios cuerpos de agentes Crow despedazados. Lanzó un grito de horror, llamando ayuda al instante. Era como un macabro llamado del pasado, pero sucedía que esto, toda ésta masacre era realidad, era el presente.

* * *

13 de Julio

Ya debían ser como diez de la mañana. Había dormido igual que un bebé; Allen juró que en mucho tiempo no había tenido un sueño tan reparador como éste. Era ése tipo de mañanas en las que uno despertaba con los rayos de Sol acariciando su cara a través de la ventana, se escuchaban las gaviotas y el sonido del oleaje del mar era una música ideal. Allen se reincorporó lentamente, recordando los eventos de la noche pasada.

Casi saltó de su cama cuando recordó que Kanda había estado dormido con él la madrugada. Vio que él no estaba. Por un momento entró en estado de alivio, porque sería demasiado extraño si despertaba con Kanda a su lado. Demasiado raro.

Se estiró por un buen rato y descargó todos sus bostezos mientras observaba a Timcanpy revolotea con sus alitas de oro alrededor suyo. Parecía estar inquieto por algo, y en realidad sí tenía razones para estarlo. Allen jamás pensó en acercarse a una persona como Kanda, pero fue justo ayer cuando las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Ellos reconocieron que el lazo que los unía era complicado, y todavía costaba trabajo de entender, pero estaba seguro que existía. Era un lazo fuerte y especial como el que tenía él con Lenalee y Lavi, como el que una vez sintió con Mana.

Sentía que Kanda tenía el poder de ayudarle a entenderse más a sí mismo. Su pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de su persona.

Alguien irrumpió sin permiso en la puerta, lo que alteró momentáneamente al muchacho albino. Le sorprendió la visita que recibió del inspector Howard Link, quien aparentemente no se encontraba muy feliz de verlo. Y tenía sus buenos motivos para no estarlo.

Su salud parecía haber mejorado notoriamente y ya caminaba con mayor fluidez y su aspecto era más lúcido. Aunque sí, se veía inusualmente enojado ésta vez. Podía estar relacionado con el incidente que le hizo pasar en la enfermería; sí, debía de ser eso.

–Espero que estés contento ahora, Walker.–espetó el hombre alemán con cierto respingo. Allen arqueó la ceja.–Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que sucedía entre tú y Yu Kanda. Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que has hecho.

–¿De qué hablas, Link?–preguntó Allen nervioso, saltando de la cama al instante.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo la noche pasada?–interrogó Link

–Dormía.–mintió el muchacho rápidamente.–Desde las ocho.

–Pues adivina qué: las grabaciones en video dictan todo lo contrario.–contraatacó el inspector rubio con sus afilados ojos cafés. Allen intentó no exaltarse demasiado por la afirmación de su supervisor.–Entraste a tu habitación hasta las once con cuarenta y siete de la noche. Y cinco minutos después, Yu Kanda entró y se acostó en tu cama.

Allen se quedó congelado por unos segundos, incapaz de formular su respuesta defensiva. ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar que su habitación estaba siendo vigilada? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Link? Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

–No sólo eso. A lo largo de la noche, Yu Kanda aparece tomándote de la cintura y abrazándote. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de explicar eso?–continuó cuestionando el supervisor Link con una mirada castigadora.

Lo único que a Allen se le ocurrió pensar con la cara sonrojada fue: "_KANDA IDIOTA_". Sabía que Kanda tenía algo de marica en él, pero esto era sumamente ridículo. ¿Él? ¿Abrazándolo en la noche? Definitivamente se volvió loco.

–De modo que no me dirás nada al respecto, Walker, entonces no me es posible defenderte.

–¿Defenderme de qué?–finalmente habló el joven exorcista.

–Los altos mandos ya han visto la grabación. Te han acusado de sodomía...

–¿Qué es eso?

–Homosexualidad.

Allen se tomó unos segundos para asimilar el significado de las palabras. Se dió cuenta que 'homosexual' era sinónimo de 'marica'.–¿QUÉ?–exclamó Allen sonoramente, su grito se pudiera haber escuchado por todo el edificio. No lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer.–Esto es una broma, ¿verdad, Link?

–Yo que tú, me lo tomaría en serio.–respondió Howard Link con un oscuro semblante.–La sodomía no es un comportamiento aceptado en la orden de sacerdotes de ésta Organización. Recuerda, Walker, que tú eres un exorcista. Sostienes la imagen del Vaticano, por el amor de Dios.

–Ya sé lo que mi trabajo implica.–espetó Allen con enojo.–Pero esto es un malentendido. Yo no he hecho nada indebido con Kanda. Lo juro.

–¿Entonces me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que fueras a cama?

–Tomamos un baño.

–¿Juntos?

–¡N-No!–exclamó Allen negando energéticamente, pero aunque no quisiera, él estaba mintiendo.–¡Estás pensando mal!

–Entonces ¿porqué se vino él a tu habitación? ¿Me ayudas a entender?

–Es que... no... no pasa nada malo, en serio.–de modo que Allen no podía revelar lo que realmente pasó, se encontró incapaz de poder hallar una explicación racional. O tenía que soportar esta humillación y someterse a las acusaciones que mencionó Link. En este caso, Allen sabía que era mejor no decir nada, puesto su orgullo no le permitiría admitir ésos rumores.–Escucha, Link, nada malo sucedía entre nosotros...

–Lo siento, Walker. Pero puedo ver a través de tus mentiras. No sé qué clase de castigo recibirás por esto, pero no será demasiado severo, te lo garantizo. Después de todo, eres un acomodador de Inocencia.

"_Como si ser el 14º Noé no fuera lo suficientemente malo ¿verdad?_" No le volvería a ver la cara a Lenalee y a los demás en cuanto todo este escándalo se hiciera público. Había su autoestima ascendido sólo un poco para que sufriera éste tremendo derrumbe, desgarrándolo con un chisme tan espantoso. Definitivamente éste era de ésos días en los que uno deseaba no existir.

–¿Por qué a mí?–farfulló Allen entre dientes, queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.–Esto es una excusa para tenerme encerrado, Link. Ya te conozco.

–A Yu Kanda también se le ha acusado de lo mismo.–repuso el inspector con severidad, Allen enseguida le puso más atención a las palabras, como si sus oídos resonaran violentamente cuando escuchaba el nombre de Kanda.

–¿Y dónde está él?–preguntó Allen, había cierto timbre de preocupación en su voz rajada.

Obviamente Link tomó nota mental de la reacción del joven exorcista, lo que definitivamente no iba a beneficiarle más tarde, solamente le prendería más fuego a la hoguera que le estaba esperando.

–¿De verdad crees que te diré, Walker?

* * *

Le mostraron una bolsa negra de tela cuando lo inmovilizaron de los brazos con varias restricciones encantadas que usaban los agentes de Crow especialmente. Hizo un gesto de respingo al ver ésa horrible bolsa cerca de su cara.

–¿Qué es eso?–cuestionó el amargado exorcista, buscando apartar su rostro de la tela de la bolsa.

–No podemos permitirle la vista si lo vamos a llevar. Le retiraremos la bolsa una vez que lleguemos al cuarto de interrogatorio.–contestó uno de los agentes enmascarados. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Sabía que algo de verdad malo le esperaba si permitía que estos agentes de Crow lo llevaran.

Él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Tenía amnesia. No recordaba lo que pasó después de haber entrado a la Base Norteamericana para buscar a Alma. Tampoco recordaba los tres días subsiguientes de ello. Despertó en las duchas con Allen Walker frente suyo, nada más. No recordaba haberse encontrado con los imbéciles de Crow, siquiera haber peleado con ellos. Nunca en su vida había intentado atacar a un Crow, no porque tuviera pocas oportunidades contra uno, sino por todas las horribles cosas que les habían hecho pasar cuando él era un niño.

–¿Y cómo encubrirán mi arresto?

–Nadie sabrá de tu traición a la Orden. Solamente dirán que has sido acusado de sodomía con Allen Walker. De lo cual también se le tiene evidencia de haber cometido.–juró que justo ahí iba a salirle canas verdes con escuchar tan tremenda estupidez como ésa. ¿Estaban locos? Bueno, en primer lugar fue su culpa por haber acariciado la estúpida idea de dormirse al lado del pendejo albino.

–Coño.–maldijo una vez que le forzaron a usar la bolsa en su cabeza, su vista estaba completamente restringida también.

–Cuide su vocabulario, exorcista Kanda.–dijo simplemente uno de los agentes, el que le tenía agarrado de la izquierda. Kanda no aguantó las ganas de joderlo verbalmente.

–Vete a coger la zorra madre que te parió.–en respuesta, Yu Kanda recibió una fortísima bofetada que terminó hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Era culpa de esos horribles amuletos en sus brazos, o si no, hubiera podido evitarlo. Parecía como si su mano fuera de acero. Kanda escupió dentro de la bolsa un par de muelas. No importaba, crecerían en cuestión de tiempo.

–Basta. El Auditor dijo que no es necesario llamar la atención por agresión al exorcista. Debemos de traerlo consciente al interrogatorio.–los demás acataron las órdenes, uno de ellos fue particularmente rudo al cargar el brazo de Kanda (suponía que era el estúpido aludido que lo golpeó). Prácticamente lo estuvieron arrastrando por un largo rato contra su voluntad.

Kanda tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando el agente mencionó al Auditor, instantáneamente supo que se trataba de Lvellie. Ahora sí estaba jodido. Estaba seguro que ése hombre no solamente le iba a interrogar, mas que eso, buscaría formas de torturarlo y sacarle cosas que él no tenía pero que querían.

Y además le acusaban de estar conspirando en contra de la Orden Oscura. Sabía que sus memorias estaban borrosas, restringidas. ¿Había algo que él hubiera olvidado a propósito? ¿Algo demasiado horrible que su consciencia le obligó a borrar? Comenzó a imaginar las peores cosas. ¿Qué ocurrió con Alma? ¿Logró matarlo o sucedió algo imprevisto? Tal vez lo averiguaría todo tan pronto que se encontrara cara a cara con su interrogante.

Lo primero que vio cuando le retiraron la pesada bolsa de tela fue una luz mortecina y blanca iluminando una habitación bastante oscura, por lo cual no sabía sus diámetros exactos. Lo habían obligado a sentarse en una silla muy fría de metal, sus brazos seguían atados por ésas restricciones. Sentía la miradas de decenas de personas sobre él, mirándolo como un criminal.

–Exorcista Yu Kanda, se ha encontrado evidencia material de que has estado en la Base Norteamericana en el momento de su destrucción ¿qué tienes que decir?–ésa voz grave estaba escondida en alguna esquina recóndita de la oscuridad, Kanda no sabía quién era el hombre ni de dónde provenía.

–Tengo que decir que no me siento con ganas de responderle a un marica cobarde que no piensa dar la cara cuando me habla.–dijo Kanda sin una pizca de temor o respeto por quien se hallaba oculto en las sombras. Posiblemente causó conmoción por su grosera actitud.

–Su actitud lo precede, Yu Kanda. Yo que usted, me tomaría más en serio su acusación.

–Yo no maté a nadie. Tampoco he conspirado nada contra de ustedes.

–Dígame, entonces ¿qué estuvo haciendo usted ahí?

–... No lo sé.

–No es muy buen mentiroso. Todos sabemos bien lo que usted estaba haciendo en la orden Norteamericana.

–No sé de qué diablos me está hablando.

–¿Acaso no se enteró de cierto rumor relacionado con nuestros Terceros Exorcistas? ¿O seguirá pretendiendo que no sabe?

–Tienen agallas, malditos cabrones.–espetó furioso Yu mientras inclinaba su cara hacia la derecha, de donde detectó la voz del hombre quien le hablaba.–Y usted debe ser estúpidamente valiente para poder admitirlo. Ustedes, bastardos, han escondido a Alma vivo durante todos estos años...–se dio cuenta que lo arruinó. Prácticamente alardeó su propia confesión.–Canallas.

–¿Planeabas salvarlo, Yu Kanda? ¿O pretendías acabar con él?–preguntó la voz con una torcida satisfacción al escupir en la cara del exorcista los pensamientos que él tuvo desde el primer segundo.–¿Querías vengarte de la Orden Oscura?

Kanda quedó cabizbajo ante el ataque se preguntas, sabiendo que no podría encontrar palabras para defenderse o justificarse sin sonar increíblemente egoísta. Imaginó la voz del hombre en su cabeza, intentando recordar de dónde escuchó ésas cuerdas vocales antes. Estaba seguro que escuchó ése tono taimado en algún lugar, algún momento. Le produjo una línea de recuerdos desagradables el reconocerle.

–¿Es por eso que apoyaste al Conde del Milenio en la destrucción de la base Norteamericana?–ahora, ésa era una acusación falsa. Kanda sabía que por muchos tornillos que se le zafaran a él, nunca aceptaría trabajar al lado del enemigo. Jamás traicionaría tan vilmente el lado para el que sacrificó tanto en ésta Guerra.

–No he hecho tal cosa.–dijo Kanda con voz fuerte y clara.

–¿Y por qué razón irías a matar a los agentes Crow antes de que te notificaran?

–Yo no los maté.

–Tenemos pruebas, Yu Kanda. Hay pruebas físicas, incluso una grabación hecha por un gólem donde muestra claramente que los despedazaste sin piedad.

–... Tiene que estar bromeando.

–¿Necesitas verlo?

Un par de hombres uniformados trajeron frente a Kanda un aparato complicado, tecnología la cual se usaba en los Cuarteles para transmitir las imágenes continuas que los gólems de la Orden Oscura capturaban en varios puntos de la base, no dispersos en cada cuarto, pero hacían difícil encontrar lugares completamente privados. Sólo unos pocos miembros del personal de los cuarteles sabían por dónde podían evadir éstos gólems.

Las imágenes iluminaron el rostro pálido del exorcista asiático, habían seis agentes con sus habituales uniformes carmesí vigilando la entrada del Arca que conectaba con los cuarteles generales. Una oscura silueta tenebrosa salió de la luz del portal, saltó y con sus manos partió en dos piezas la cabeza de un agente. Los otros cinco reaccionaron rápidamente, usaron encantamientos para defenderse, pero el monstruo los rompió con facilidad, traspasando por ellos. A su siguiente víctima le rompió la vértebra. Con un movimiento imposible de ver con la normal vista de un humano, otros fueron degollados. El último sobreviviente intentó defenderse, pero la figura siniestra se paró sobre el agente, con un pie sobre su pecho comenzó a presionar hasta que la sangre explotó en todas partes.

Con horror Kanda contempló la criatura voltear su rostro hacia un ángulo donde perfectamente podía admirar su identidad. Sintió su estómago desintegrarse cuando vio su propio rostro ahí. Era él sin duda alguna. Pero no era_ él mismo_ en sí.

–Esto es una farsa. Yo no hice eso. No lo hice.–murmuró entre dientes el exorcista, negándose a reconocer ésa faceta bestial ajena a su persona.

–Las imágenes son más claras que el cristal, Yu Kanda.

¿Esto es lo que Allen Walker vio cuando estaba en su habitación? ¿Fue éste monstruo lo que él encaró? ¿Por qué, entonces, no lo mató del mismo modo que los agentes Crow? ¿Cómo logró no asesinarlo, con ésa obvia sed de sangre que demostraba en las grabaciones? ¿Qué fue lo que le detuvo? Su mente estaba bloqueando por completo todo recuerdo enlazado con los últimos dos días.

Pero recordaba una angustia horrible apretarle el vientre cuando tenía en mente a Allen. Quizás... de verdad temió lastimarlo.

–Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada de ésa mierda. Deje de joderme.–espetó lentamente, ésta vez siendo sincero en su totalidad.

–¿Dice no recordar?–la voz mostraba una obvia incredulidad.–¿Qué hay de los tres días que usted estuvo desaparecido?

–Ya dije que no recuerdo, mierda.–protestó Kanda con hartazgo. Realmente no podía recuperar la memoria de lo sucedido.

–¿Y qué hizo después con Allen Walker? ¿Es él su cómplice también?

–¡Que le den! ¡La puta que lo parió!–exclamó energéticamente contra la voz que de repente decidió incluir a Allen en ésta conversación. Escuchó una risa burlona después de haber terminado su repertorio de maldiciones sucias.

–¿Acaso su relación con Allen Walker es más íntima de lo que parece? Digamos, una relación inapropiada entre dos hombres... o si no, dígame si él es su cómplice.

–¡Ése marica no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡NADA!–gritó el asiático sumido en un estado de cólera muy fuerte, muy dispuesto de querer levantarse y arrojar la silla de metal hacia la voz que seguía provocándolo.

–Por lo menos díganos lo que usted hizo al entrar a la Base Norteamericana, lo que la llevó a su destrucción.

–¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir, cabrón de mierda, que no recuerdo lo que pasó?–repuso con cansancio Kanda, exhalando con una nefasta mirada en sus rasgados ojos.

–¿Entonces quiere decir que tampoco recuerda lo que le a hecho a Alma Karma?–preguntó ésa rugosa voz. No le gustaba el tono que empleaba. Algo marchaba terriblemente mal aquí.

–¿... Dónde está Alma?–preguntó en un tono amenazador y lúgubre, pero internamente un sentimiento muy extraño lo sacudió, algo que le hizo temerle a la respuesta. Un miedo inconsciente hizo su mente sentir dolor a la repentina imagen mental de un cuerpo... La imagen desvaneció tan rápido que no pudo ser capaz de remembrarla.

–¿Jugando a la amnesia, exorcista Kanda?–farfulló la voz del hombre con cierta gracia.–Como sea, coopere o no, tendrá que pagar por esos crímenes contra la Orden Oscura.

Escuchó simultáneos murmullos provenir de todas partes, algunos en acuerdo otros protestaban silenciosamente acerca de la afirmación de la voz que hablaba hacía rato. Entre más aumentaba el sonido en ésta oscura habitación, más confundido se sentía el joven asiático. Era como ser un pequeño niño perdido en un bosque negro al merced de los lobos hambrientos ocultos en las sombras.

–Sin embargo, no podemos ignorar todos los servicios que usted prestó a la Orden. No dejaremos que su utilidad termine tan abruptamente, exorcista.

"_¿Qué demonios...?_" Por unos segundos no comprendió, hasta que volvió a su mente el sujeto a quien deseó tratar desde algún tiempo. Alma había sido utilizado de un modo... ¿cómo pretendían utilizar a él, Kanda el exorcista? La respuesta mental que se remedió no le gustó en lo absoluto. "_Esos bastardos sinvergüenzas..._" pensó Kanda perturbado. Se preguntó si la naturaleza humana de ésta gente tenía algún límite en la crueldad o si poseían misericordia alguna.

–Crow, lleven a nuestro exorcista a su celda correspondiente. Vigílenlo hasta que se termine de discutir la sentencia que se le aplicará.

Acataron las órdenes de la voz mayor, levantaron a la fuerza a Yu Kanda se la silla donde le sentaron, rudamente lo volvieron a arrastrar mientras le imponían la misma pesada bolsa contra su voluntad. Hizo esfuerzos vanos por resistir ante las fuerzas de los agentes Crow, sus zapatos resbalaban en el suelo como consecuencia. Lo habían estado arrastrando por varios minutos, hasta que Kanda planificó un movimiento arriesgado para zafarse de los artefactos de los Crow.

Comenzó a desgarrar su piel mediante una dura fricción en sus brazos, doliendo y sangrando, pero daba resultados. Tenía que lograrlo rápido, porque los agentes no tardarían en notar la sangre empapando su ropa y pavimentando el suelo donde caminaban. Ardía mucho, pero era necesario para liberarse tan siquiera por unos momentos.

–Deje de resistirse, Yu Kanda. Así se evitará más dificultades.

–Cómete mi verga, imbécil.–farfulló Kanda entre pujidos mientras lograba descarnar con lentitud la piel de sus propios brazos. De un movimiento hábil, forzando su cuerpo más allá del límite y logró quebrar exhausto las restricciones en sus brazos, en consecuencia golpeó a los agentes carmesí de ambos lados. Comenzó a correr mientras que retiraba con sus brazos casi inutilizados la bolsa en su cabeza. Corrió como nunca en su vida.

Escapó apenas de varios conjuros que intentaron detenerlo, pero se las arregló de esquivarlos hábilmente. Si tuviera a Mugen consigo, él lograría aumentar su velocidad, pero de modo que suponía que su espada estaba restringida, no tendría oportunidad de usarla.

Tuvo la fortuna de escapar al interior de los Cuarteles generales, pero lamentablemente los rastros de su sangre sólo le darían apenas unos segundos para esconderse temporalmente. Los Crow eran astutos y lo localizarían sin dificultad.

Trató de escurrir su propia sangre por diferentes pasillos para confundir momentáneamente a sus perseguidores. Se dirigió al edificio de las habitaciones, con la esperanza de encontrar la habitación de Allen Walker. Necesitaba hablarle a ése pendejo seriamente.

Pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó los frágiles pasos de tacón de una dama, ligeros y regulares, característicos de una persona que él conocía en específico. Obtuvo un pequeño plan improvisado, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes que los agentes de Crow le hallaran. Y no había nadie más a la vista que pudiera delatarlo.

–¿Kanda?–musitó la muchacha, había cierta ilusión y alivio, tal vez porque ella creyó que él había muerto, pero la terminó asustando cuando vio los brazos descarnados sangrando. Y terminó asustándola más cuando Kanda tuvo el atrevimiento de saltar sobre ella.–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?–chilló la chica espantada mientras estaba atrapada por los brazos de Yu.

–Escúchame, necesito que después de ésta conversación me patees tan fuerte como puedas, quiero que tú finjas que yo intenté agredirte ¿entiendes?

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Kanda?–masculló Lenalee confundida, los ojos se le iban a llenar de lágrimas en cualquier momento, del susto que le infundía ésta situación.

–Deja de llorar y escúchame.–acalló rudamente Kanda.–Agentes de Crow vendrán en cualquier momento y me llevarán prisionero. Piensan que he traicionado a la Orden Oscura y no sé qué pretendan hacerme.

–Pero, Kanda... ¿qué ha sucedido?

–Los rumores que vayas a escuchar de mí, no vayas a creer nada de lo que dicen.–murmuró cerca de ella, de repente se encontraba en una posición demasiado prometedora con ella, cosa que desagradaría enormemente a Komui si les viera.–Necesito que le digas a Allen que no permita ser manipulado por los altos mandos. Que no crea una sola palabra de lo que dicen.

–¿Y... qué pasará contigo?

–No dejes que Allen vaya a buscarme o a salvarme, seguro terminará jodiendo todo.–dijo con una mirada seria hacia la muchacha, todavía impresionada.–Y eso va para ti también.

–Todavía no sé qué pasará contigo.–respondió Lenalee con un rostro preocupado.

–Yo averiguaré la forma de arreglármelas... Si te es posible, busca a Mugen y traémela cuando logre escapar.

–¿Escaparás de la Orden?

–No me queda otra opción.–se detuvo abruptamente, adivinando los pensamientos de Lenalee con tan sólo una mirada a sus ojos.–Y no quiero que me sigas. Tienes mucho que perder si lo haces. ¿Has entendido?

Lenalee asintió lentamente con tristeza, en eso escucharon pasos próximos hacia ellos. Kanda puso todo su peso encima de ella y acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha.

–No olvides decirle a Allen. Por favor.–fue su último murmullo antes de que su mano ruda buscara jalarle con fuerza bruta el cabello de la exorcista, lo que ella tuvo que interpretar como señal para comenzar con la actuación que él le indicó. Lenalee no reprimió su fuerza y logró que su pierna derecha ascendiera para patear fuertemente el pecho de Kanda. Era el único modo de parecer convincente.

Como las patadas de Lenalee eran su atributo más temerario, el exceso de fuerza terminó arrojando a Kanda hacia el otro lado del cuarto, su impacto terminó rompiendo parte de la pared. Justo en ése momento habían llegado los agentes de Crow, tal como predijo Yu. Atacaron agresivamente al exorcista, sintiendo esos horribles suplicios encantados aplastándolo contra el suelo, mientras sentía como si fuego estuviera encendiéndose sobre toda su piel.

–Exorcista Lenalee Lee, ¿qué ha pasado?–preguntó la voz de uno de los agentes mientras la muchacha se reincorporaba del suelo, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en el exorcista. Parecía que no le hacía faltar tener que actuar su perturbación.

–E-Él intentó agredirme.–dijo ella con voz apagada. Sonaba convincente.

En cuestión de pocos segundos él quedaría inconsciente. Sólo esperaba que Lenalee no hiciera nada estúpido.

* * *

"_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando._" en parte, ella se sintió feliz de saber que Kanda estaba sano y salvo, pero no lo sería así por mucho tiempo.

Kanda había sido acusado de traidor, y probablemente le estaban atribuyendo la destrucción de la Base Norteamericana. No, incluso podía ser que supieron de sus intenciones de ir a salvar a Alma. Se supone que ella debió estar con él, eso era lo que le encogía más el corazón. Ella debería de estar ahí, al lado de Kanda, recibiendo las mismas acusaciones.

Los Crow se llevaron a Kanda, y de nada serviría preguntar a dónde, podría ser a cualquier lugar lejos de sus amigos. Más le preocupaba lo que planearan hacerle a él que a dónde fueran a llevarlo. No quería siquiera imaginárselo.

Lo primero que ella hubiera querido hacer era ir a exigirle respuestas a su hermano Komui, pero bien, él no tenía que estar haciendo esto porque quisiera. Komui no permitiría que le hicieran algo malo a Kanda, ni siquiera si de verdad se volvía un traidor.

¿Exactamente de qué le acusaban de traición? Entendía que era una coincidencia fatal que él hubiera entrado a los cuarteles de Norteamericana justo antes de que fueran atacados y posteriormente destruidos. Pero Kanda solamente quiso buscar a Alma, nada más. Sería una justificación comprensible, suponía Lenalee, pero no por ello lo debían de considerar traidor.

Enseguida recordó la descripción de Alma. Lenalee comenzó a conectar cabos que encontró guardados en su memoria.

A Alma Karma se le implantó el fragmento del Huevo Akuma para crear a los Terceros Exorcistas. El Conde Milenario estaba obviamente tras la destrucción de la Base Norteamericana. Se las arregló para localizar el pedazo del Huevo Akuma en Alma y terminó de algún modo interceptar a Kanda, pero ella desconocía si su amigo logró hacerse con el cautivo Alma antes de que el Conde hiciera de las suyas.

Luego pensó en las mutaciones que sufrieron los Terceros brevemente después de la partida de Allen para buscar a Kanda. ¿Tendría relación con lo que le pudo suceder a Alma? Temió lo peor, recordando que Marie mencionó que él pensaba que ésas transformaciones estarían ligadas con el mismísimo Alma.

Recordó a los buscadores que platicaron acerca de un cadáver encontrado cerca de las ruinas de la orden Norteamericana. Lenalee se llevó las manos a la boca, por tan sólo imaginarlo. Ése cadáver que encontraron, de modo que era imposible que le perteneciera a Kanda o a otro... debía de ser Alma. O eso es lo que ella creía.

Allen se iba a desmoronar si se enteraba.

No podría decirle.

Pero debía de cumplir su promesa con Kanda y darle su mensaje, porque eso era lo menos que ahora podía hacer. Luego buscaría una forma de ayudarle, pero ¿qué podía hacer una simple muchacha como ella? No tenía ningún poder sobre las decisiones de los Comandantes en Jefe, tampoco de los Supervisores. Ella solamente era una exorcista, la persona que acataba órdenes en silencio.

Pero ésta había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Ella tenía mucho tiempo desde que pensaba por sí misma. No iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos, mucho menos por un amigo valioso.

* * *

14 de Julio

El rumor se llegó a esparcir en todos los Cuarteles igual que una gripa. Allen había sido llevado brevemente el día anterior frente a los Comandantes Generales, quienes solamente le mostraron una especie de discurso que le decía exactamente todo lo que él ya sabía de su 'crimen' que violaba la armonía de su hierática posición como sacerdote de la Orden Oscura. Allen incluso pensó que todo lo que le decían era incluso innecesario. No era una especie de niño pequeño que no comprendía. Rozaba ya los años del adulto joven.

Ahora sí le toco un castigo poco más severo. Se le prohibiría salir de su habitación, lo que equivalía más o menos al arresto domiciliario, no podría salir a menos que fuera al sanitario o al comedor, y no sólo acompañado de Howard Link, sino que un grupo de la Guardia Suiza (quienes ya no eran tan frecuentes como los agentes Crow, pero seguían prestando sus servicios a la Orden Oscura por órdenes del Vaticano) iba a acompañarlo a todo momento. Y sobre todo, Allen no podría volver a Yu Kanda mientras se mantuviera dentro de los Cuarteles Generales.

No sabía hasta cuánto se le extendería ésta sanción. Pero Allen estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante su vida sería mucho más difícil de lo que era ya. Sería igual que un animal de circo que siempre sería llevado a todas partes en una jaula, tal como él recordaba cuando trabajó de pequeño. Los animales eventualmente morían dentro de ésas jaulas. Solamente que él esperaba no vivir dentro de la jaula para siempre.

Mas también le preocupaba lo que le sucediera a Kanda. Esperaba que tan siquiera a él le estuviera yendo mejor.

La verdad, se sentía afortunado de solamente tener que lidiar con esto antes de ser relacionado directamente con la destrucción de la Rama Norteamericana, por que si no, entonces no estaba seguro de qué clase de sentencia le pondrían encima. Suponía que era mejor tener éste tipo de atención antes de cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido ocurrir. No es que pretendiera usar éste encarcelamiento como excusa para no cumplir su parte con el Conde Milenario, pero ahora no podía abandonar la Orden aunque quisiera.

Aquí dentro de su habitación se vio obligado a ingresar a una pequeña rutina de lectura que desde hoy comenzaría con Link. Su inspector estaría leyendo ése libro _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante Alighieri, mientras que él se la pasaría leyendo la Biblia cristiana, mendigo ladrillo hecho de páginas que pesaba más que su cabeza; suponía que esto también era parte de su castigo. Jamás le gustó leer demasiado, no que no haya leído periódicos y libros cortos, pero se hartaba si leía por más de una hora. No tenía paciencia con los libros gordos, y definitivamente no se le apetecía ponerse a leer el Viejo Testamento ahora, mucho menos si se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

Pero bien, ¿de qué otro modo podía él ponerse a gastar el tiempo? Este escarmiento era una broma comparado a lo que le harían a cualquier otro hombre común que fuera acusado de homosexualidad.

Tocaron la puerta, los golpes eran especialmente tímidos y delicados, identificó con el oído.

–Yo iré.–dijo Link, anticipándose antes que Allen tuviera la ocurrencia de interrumpir su lectura obligatoria. Cuando abrió la puerta, el joven albino no evitó querer asomarse de casualidad.–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–... Escuché lo sucedido, ¿me podría dejar ver a Allen?–la voz era acallada y triste, apenas lograba identificarla si no la hubiera escuchado antes así. Estaba seguro que era Lenalee.

–Está estrictamente prohibido que Walker vea a alguien ahora mismo.

–Ya sé que está restringido, pero quisiera hacer algo. Si pudiera...

–Me temo que no.–respondió abruptamente el inspector a Lenalee, Allen quiso inclinar su cabeza más a la derecha y ver a través de la espalda de Link que tapaba la apertura de la puerta, solamente alcanzaba a ver la punta de los zapaticos rojos de su amiga.

–Escuché que es como una enfermedad, así que...–Allen casi se golpeó la cara con una palma cuando supo que Lenalee estaba intentando referirse a la homosexualidad como una 'enfermedad'. Aunque ser marica fuera un malestar, él no lo tenía realmente.

–No.

–Por favor.–pidió amablemente la muchacha, suponía que ahora estaba utilizando la mirada tierna que parecía de un cachorrito.

–No me meterá en problemas solamente con mis superiores, sino que también con su hermano mayor ¿sabe?–replicó Link con apatía. Se refería a Komui como un demonio con complejo de hermana.

–Prometo que nadie se enterará.–musitó Lee con mucho cuidado. Allen sintió que esas palabras le subieron un poco la temperatura corporal. Estaba tan rojo como una langosta en una olla. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ella? Oh por dios, ¿se había tomado esos rumores en serio?

–¿Qué pretende hacer de todas maneras, Lenalee Lee?–preguntó Link con un gesto de incredulidad.

–Hablar con él.–respondió rápidamente la jovencita, notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.–Quizás... hacerle entender lo que está haciendo.

"_Oh, Dios Todopoderoso, si estás ahí, dime que Lenalee no se creyó todo lo que me acusaron._" Allen dejó la Biblia caer en reacción a la enorme frustración que sentía ahora mismo.

–No le hace falta. Walker está cumpliendo con su castigo.–repuso Howard Link con estoicismo.

–Soy su amiga.–insistió la exorcista china, su voz chillaba ligeramente con su deseo.

–Con eso no me puede convencer.–dijo, pero no tardaría en ceder a los encantos inocentes de la chica.

–Por favor, Link. No me tomará demasiado tiempo. Te lo ruego.–suplicó con suavidad.

–No...

–No querrá verme arrodillada ¿verdad?–ya era el colmo, ella no debería de pedir esto así, porque terminaría ultrajando su honor como exorcista. Y Allen terminaría arrancándose los pelos albinos de su casco si Lenalee continuaba humillándose así.

–... De acuerdo.–refunfuñó Link, su resistencia fue en vano.–Pero no quiero que ustedes hagan alguna cosa rara, ¿está claro?

–No me voy a pasar del límite, Link. Prometo que no haremos nada indebido.–aseguró Lenalee con su más sincera sonrisa hacia el alemán severo, que para nada estaba contento con la situación.

Cuando los ojos rasgados de la chica se posaron sobre los de Allen, el muchacho sintió algo extraño agitarle su pulso. ¿Qué iba a hacer su amiga? Ya se podía imaginar parte de ello, su naturaleza masculina se lo intuía. Aunque hubiera tenido anteriormente 'cierto tipo de sueños' acerca de Lenalee, él ahora mismo no sabía si de verdad quería que 'esto' sucediera.

Lenalee se acercó a él, sonriendo tiernamente. Se sentó con gentileza sobre el sillón de rojo gamuza que hacía rato Link había ocupado. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente de la habitación, y Allen comenzó a ceñir sus puños sobre le tela del sillón en el que él se sentaba. No creyó que algún día una mujer le haría sentir ASÍ de nervioso.

–Está bien, Allen. Estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?–remitió dulcemente la exorcista con una sonrisa nada pretenciosa en su rostro de suaves rasgos. Allen asintió lentamente, mientras seguía apresurándose el palpitar de su corazón.

–Lenalee...–iba a decir algo, pero luego sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya tensa. ¿Estaba temblando? Juraría que la sintió temblar.

Sin que él lo predijera, ella se abalanzó sobre él gentilmente, sus brazos lo rodearon. Allen exclamó casi con exageración como respuesta. Incluso Link quiso arremeter en contra de las acciones de la señorita, pero decidió no hacerlo.

–¿Puedes darnos un momento, Link?–preguntó la jovencita, mientras su suave trasero estaba sentado sobre la rodilla del exorcista. Este contacto era cálido, pero Allen no identificaba dentro de sí mismo si encontraba esto agradable o incómodo. Porque se trataba de Lenalee, su mejor amiga.

–No puedo hacer eso. Ya lo sabe.–entonces Lenalee acertó un movimiento inesperado cuando tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Allen, ella besó tiernamente la oreja derecha del muchacho frente al inspector.–¡Por Dios, Lee! ¡No haga eso frente a mis ojos!–abruptamente él les dio la espalda, completamente indignado.

Allen casi sintió que iba a reventar de lo rojo que estaba. Ya sabía lo que ella intentaba, y esto definitivamente no le ayudaría, porque si Komui se enteraba, entonces lo inmolaría, estaba seguro. Lo haría caminar por la plancha, una vez que hallara un barco pirata del cual arrojarlo a un mar de navajas. Se le vino un escalofrío a la espalda con tan sólo pensarlo.

Cuando Lenalee se dió cuenta que el inspector ya no les ponía la atención que requerían, ella acercó de nuevo sus labios al oído de Allen. Sus gestos ya no eran tan dulces como antes.

–Tienen a Kanda.–murmuró con cautela la chica.–Agentes de Crow se lo llevaron, no sé a dónde. Temo por lo que le vayan a hacer.

–¿Qué...?–su corazón se desintegró en un segundo, no habiendo anticipado ésa noticia. Entonces Lenalee estaba pretendiendo.

–Me encontré con él, y me encargó que te dijera que no te dejes controlar por los altos mandos. No creas en lo que te digan.–sus suaves palabras le produjeron un frío sudor surcar su frente, parte de su conciencia no deseaba creer lo que Lenalee le decía. Pero si entonces ella le compartía que _no creyera en lo que decían_, eso significaba que ella tampoco les creía. Entonces Lenalee no pensaba que él fuera homosexual.

Fue un alivio efímero, solamente esto le indicó que él no debía de darle importancia a lo que las personas creyeran de su orientación sexual. Aquí lo que debía de preocuparle era Kanda y las siguientes decisiones de los altos mandos. Allen se encontró lleno de incertidumbre, ya que ahora se tenía a sí mismo en completamente en contra de sus jefes. Era Kanda o la Orden Oscura.

–Voy a buscar una forma de salvarlo, Allen.

–¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

–Solamente vine aquí a decirte lo que me pidió Kanda.–dijo Lenalee mientras procuraba disimular el movimiento de sus labios entre los mechones blancos de Allen, prácticamente su boca pegada a la mejilla del chico.–Sé que no me harás caso si te digo que no te involucres...

–Claro que no.–dijo el exorcista británico mientras sus manos tocaban los hombros pequeños de Lenalee. Le pidió que terminara con el teatro.

–Entonces haz lo que tú quieras. Ya no te voy a detener.–dijo la muchacha con una voz más descuidada, parándose de la rodilla de su amigo, fingiendo ternura para que Link no sospechara. Éste les envió a los dos una mirada despectiva.

–Muy bien, Lee ¿terminó?–preguntó Howard con las manos puestas sobre su cintura, casi amenazándola con la mirada. Lenalee sonrió despreocupada.

–Allen se pondrá bien.–simplemente dijo la joven mientras se despedía con la mano de Allen, saliendo de la habitación sin prisa.

Link suspiró cerrando la puerta tan pronto como Lee se marchó. Miró por un largo rato a Allen, y entonces se sentó a su respectivo sillón. Allen se sintió más nervioso cuando Link insistió en seguir mirando directamente al muchacho.

–Debes sentirte afortunado, Walker.–murmuró Link sin despejarse de la expresión agria.–Lenalee es una joven linda y se preocupa por ti.–farfulló con indiferencia.

–Solamente somos amigos.–repuso Allen con serenidad mientras agarraba el _libro-ladrillo_ del suelo.

–No creo que una amiga se deba de ir a esos extremos para 'curar' a su amigo... A menos que...

–Ya basta, Link.–interrumpió Allen con molestia.–Ella no tenía que hacerlo. No estoy enfermo. No tengo nada. Todo esto no es mas que una confusión.–gruñó el joven, hasta el hartazgo había dicho eso.

–Como digas, Walker. Pero sólo tú conoces la verdad.–concluyó el inspector mientras abría cuidadosamente las páginas de la Divina Comedia.

* * *

(1).– Mi falta de creatividad me condujo a usar el nombre de Kronos, dios de la mitología griega, a quien he usado vagamente por el simple hecho de que él devoraba a sus hijos en cuanto nacían, de ahí, no tiene nada más que ver. Como nada se sabe de los previos apóstoles artificiales, me había tomado la libertad de especular acerca de su naturaleza. El canibalismo suele ser un tema recurrente en conste a la supervivencia de los Akumas, así que quise incluir esto a los oscuros orígenes de los Segundos Exorcistas porque sería paralelo a todo a lo que concierne los Akumas. Me he puesto en mentalidad de que los de la Orden hacen cosas tan horribles como la que hace el Conde.

**N/A: Otro capítulo sin muchos cambios radicales. Mi beta me va a golpear con un pescado si los siguientes tres capítulos nos salen mal. Probablemente no tardaré en pubilcar el XVI, pero va a haber serios cambios en la trama.**


	16. Welcome to the Darkness

**XVI. Welcome to the Darkness.**

14 de Julio

No estaba en éste lugar por puro gusto, pero aquí lo que más le interesaba era poder observar de cerca a Lvellie mientras tenían a Yu Kanda aprisionado. Le introdujeron una enorme cantidad de medicamentos barbitúricos, sumando los amuletos fabricados por los Crow, así le fuera imposible despertar y escapar.

El exorcista yacía en el interior de una caja de vidrio, respiraba regularmente con sus ojos cubiertos con un pergamino para que permanecieran cerrados; tenía varios censores pegados sobre su piel revisando las funciones de su cuerpo, los amuletos eran como cintas de tela enrollados alrededor de sus piernas y brazos. Eran artefactos diseñados para brindarle un sobrepeso impresionante a sus miembros. Ni siquiera un Segundo Exorcista debería tener el poder para cargar con eso.

–Existen rastros de la Matriz Akuma en su cuerpo, pero no está. Es como si su cuerpo lo hubiera expulsado.–dictó Lenny con un oscuro semblante.

–¿Será por que él es acomodador de Inocencia?–preguntó el auditor Lvellie, quien trataba de mirar de cerca las notas que hizo la ahora ex-jefa de la Rama Norteamericana.

–Puede ser. Pero Alma fue por unos breves momentos compatible con su Inocencia, aunque ello no interfirió con la implantación del fragmento del Huevo.–mencionó la mujer americana, parecía que reprimía demasiado bien la tristeza que le daba el ver a Yu en ésas condiciones. Bak se preguntó vagamente si de verdad ella sentía algo.

–¿Qué le habrá pasado al fragmento del Huevo Akuma, entonces?

–Si su cuerpo lo expulsó de su organismo después de que atacó a esos agentes Crow, entonces debe de estar en algún lugar de los Cuarteles.

–Ya envié a un par de agentes para que registraran la habitación del exorcista. ¿Saben qué encontraron? Jugos Gástricos, también los restos licuados de Alma Karma.

Bak sintió una repentina náusea elevarse por su garganta, pero se las arregló para tragarla. Lenny no lucía mejor.

–Por Dios... ¡Entonces es cierto!–murmuró Chan mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

–Pero sin embargo, no hallaron el fragmento del Huevo Akuma.–dijo Lvellie con serenidad.

–¿... Y dónde supone usted que se encuentre, en todo caso?

–Por eso los agentes están buscando en todo el Cuartel. Debió escupirlo en algún lugar no muy lejos.

–¿Todavía piensa que es necesario implantar el fragmento en Yu Kanda?

Lo miró en silencio, su aura envenenaba el ambiente mientras intercambiaban esos vistazos oscuros.

–Así que... ¿qué harán?–insistió Bak, secretamente apretando sus puños.

–Hemos considerado introducirle en coma... pero...

¿_Pero_ qué?

–... No es nuestra intención hacerle reemplazo de Alma Karma. Hemos ya evaluado los resultados del Proyecto de Terceros Exorcistas. Dios sabe qué pasaría si volvieramos a cometer ése error.

–¿Entonces reconoce que el plan de la Matriz Akuma había sido un error desde el principio, Lvellie?

–El error fue ser demasiado ingenuos. No pudimos haber previsto los viles planes del Conde con Alma o los Terceros. Sería imprudente darle el mismo destino a un exorcista activo de nuestro lado.

Bak suspiró, de algún modo aliviado. Pero sabía que aún le esperaba lidiar con otras decisiones arduas. Lvellie no estaría satisfecho con esto, lo tenía muy presente.

–... ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos con Kanda?

–De modo que ahora su lealtad ha sido puesta en duda, no podemos darnos la seguridad de dejarlo en libertad por ahora. De sobra sabemos que él ha estado involucrado en el ataque de la Rama Norteamericana, y aparte se convirtió parcialmente en un akuma, tal como las pruebas nos indican. Podemos asumir que él ha hecho un pacto con el Conde Milenario.

–¡Son tonterías! ¡Si ése fuera el caso, entonces Mugen perdería su compatibilidad con él! ¡Hasta ahora conserva su mismo estado, por lo tanto tal pacto no existe!

Lvellie arqueó una ceja en descontento, poco sorprendido por la brusca respuesta del jefe de la sección asiática.

–¿Cómo... puede estar tan seguro, Chan?

–Puede decir lo que quiera, Lvellie, pero no tiene usted explicación para comprobar que Kanda nos ha traicionado.

–Uno de sus científicos examinó el cuerpo de Yu Kanda por medio de su escáner. Encontraron una anormalidad en su cerebro.–Lvellie mostró una carpeta con varias hojas que representaban resultados de exhaustivos análisis con su alta tecnología. Cuando Bak les dio un vistazo, quedó corto en palabras. Lenny no se acercó a mirar, quien posiblemente ya se había enterado de la información por adelantado.–Aparentemente hay una especie de... criatura diminuta; un insecto, digamos, y mora tranquilamente dentro de su cabeza. No será difícil extraérselo, y para saber cuáles son sus funciones... por ahora podemos divagar y especular.

–¿Quienes saben de ésto?

–Sólo ustedes dos, yo y aquel científico que nos dio su confidencia.

–Será que...

–Trucos sucios del Conde. No me sorprendería que aquella treta le sirva para manipular a nuestro exorcista. Enviaré un permiso a Central: congelaremos a Yu Kanda y extraeremos aquel bicho de su cabeza. Luego prepararemos su nuevo acondicionamiento como exorcista.

El heredero de los Chan obtuvo un tic nervioso al escuchar esto. "_¿Acondicionamiento?_"

–¿Realmente atribuiría toda la imprudencia de Yu Kanda a un truco mental del enemigo?–continuó Lvellie.–Sabemos bien cuáles eran sus intenciones originales. Traidor o no, necesita un castigo ejemplar, un castigo que nos prometa que un error así jamás se repetirá.

Se sentía completamente indignado, desquiciado, rabioso, tantas palabras con las que podría describir sus sentimientos ahora mismo. Éste sujeto decidiendo el destino del joven exorcista justo a su inconsciente lado.

Era frustrante, pero quizás Lvellie tenía razón. Si querían arrancar éste mal desde la raíz, su método debía ser la única forma. Estaba de acuerdo que debieran extraerle aquella alimaña de su cuerpo, pero que Lvellie sugiriera un tratamiento de lavado de cerebro, era más de lo que Bak se veía dispuesto a tolerar. ¡Era un ser humano del que se hablaba, por el amor de Dios!

Y aunque fuera Bak el jefe de ésta sección de la Orden, no estaba en sus manos el controlar el final de Kanda.

Ni siquiera ahora Komui Lee tendría poder sobre la situación.

Eso le llevó poco después a encontrarse de nuevo con el Supervisor, queriendo discutir algo con él, acerca de el exorcista cautivo.

–... Fue Lenalee quien lo detuvo.–mencionó el hombre chino con incomprensión.–Ella dijo que Kanda intentó agredirla. Pero no tiene sentido.–el rostro de Komui mostraba un gran conflicto ahora mismo.–Conozco a Kanda muy bien desde hace años, y esto es completamente anormal. Sé que él jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, mucho menos con Lenalee.

–Pero ella se defendió ¿no?

–Sí. Aún así, no cuadra.

–... A menos que hubiera sucedido algo más de lo que podemos ver, Komui.

–No lo cuestiono. Algo más debió suceder en ése momento, Bak. Pero...–pausó largamente, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las nuevas palabras, pero Bak creía saber bien cuales serían.–Ella le tiene sentimientos profundos a sus amigos cercanos, conoce a Kanda desde antes que yo viniera a la Orden como Jefe de Científicos... no sé de qué cosas sea ella capaz de hacer por proteger a los que ella ama.

–Pero ella es prudente, no pienso que vaya a saltar hacia el peligro sabiendo lo que pone en juego.

* * *

15 de Julio

No evitaba ser dado de la sensación de que él era constantemente vigilado, aún cuando estaba solo, aún si estaba en la intimidad del sanitario. Debían ser los agentes bajo el mando de Lvellie, que notó claramente el disgusto y desacuerdo que él tenía en cuanto a la decisión que tomaron para el cuerpo dormido de Kanda. Pero Bak jamás haría algo en contra ellos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su posición no le permitía. Haría todo lo posible para evitar que el joven exorcista Yu Kanda tuviera que afrontar un destino como éste.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más sería?...

Revisó su pequeño reloj, un viejo regalo de su padre Edgar, eran las doce del día. A ésta hora los guardias del portal del Arca cambiaban su turno por los otros. Bak no estaba seguro por qué sus pensamientos hacían tanto énfasis con éste momento del día. Caminó rumbo a su oficina, mientras por ahora intentó evitar la presencia de su asistente Wong. No se sentía de humor para hablar con él, a pesar de que Wong siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Mientras se sentaba sobre la silla de su oficina, la puerta abierta al pasillo de enfrente permanecía emparejada.

Contempló nuevamente el reloj de bolsillo, no era de oro, sino de bronce, pero el valor material que tenía era poco importante. Este era uno de los pocos mementos que él tenía de su padre. Edgar Chan Martin fue un buen hombre, pero que vivió mayor parte de su vida consciente de que hacía cosas atroces con otros humanos, al lado de su esposa, con quien compartía el terrible peso de esos pecados. Cuando llegó el momento de sus muertes, ellos la aceptaron, era un castigo justo. Era una pena que debieron de consentir, a pesar de que sabían que dejarían atrás a su único hijo.

Bak supo desde el día de sus muertes, que sus padres confiaban que él tomaría las decisiones correctas, que no cometería los mismos endemoniados errores que les costaron la vida.

Pero no importaba cuánto trataba él de cambiar las cosas, los Lvellie siempre tendrían más poder que los Chan y Epstein juntos, y no podía impedir que nuevas atrocidades contra la vida de nuevos humanos.

Suspiró mientras volvía a guardar el reloj a su bolsillo. Se levantó fuera de su mesa, planeaba ir a la sección de Ciencias, quería volver a vigilar de cerca a Yu Kanda, antes que fuese a ser congelado en criopreservación. Abrió hacia fuera la puerta de su oficina, y escuchó repentinamente que golpeó algo simultáneamente un quejido femenino en reacción, quizás al susto imprevisto.

–Ah, lo siento, no sabía que estaba alguien...–cuando Bak miró hacia afuera, creyó que la cara le iba a explotar de sarpullido, cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba agachada frente a su puerta. Ella parecía asustada de verlo, cargaba en sus brazos un objeto delgado y muy largo, adivinaba, sería una espada.–¿Lenalee?... ¿qué...?

–Señor Bak Chan.–musitó la pobre niña, apenas capaz de hablar debido al nerviosismo. Trató inútilmente de esconder la katana envuelta en la tela negra. Bak trató todo lo posible por no quedársele mirando a los muslos, pero solamente mirar la espada que ella presionaba contra su pecho, tampoco le ayudaba mucho.–Puedo explicarlo.–Lenalee estaba demasiado pasmada para moverse, pero Bak agarró coraje para poder actuar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con eso?–preguntó tranquilamente Bak, ofreciendo su mano a la joven exorcista que se sustentaba en cuclillas. Lenalee dudó por unos segundos para agarrar la mano del Director de la Rama Asiática, pero finalmente accedió para que él la ayudara a levantarse. Miró de cerca el objeto que la muchacha cargaba, definitivamente era una espada. Y no cualquier _espada_.–¿Es ésa Mugen?

La joven no respondió, solamente se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus rasgados ojos se desviaban hacia una esquina de la oficina de Bak. Entonces él comprendió al instante la verdadera naturaleza de lo que sucedía. Ahora entendía qué fue lo que realmente sucedió ayer, antes de que Kanda fuera aprisionado. Un plan improvisado y rápido, pero nada estúpido. Sin mucha disimulación, acercó su cara a la de la señorita, y trató de mirarla con la mayor seriedad posible, o si no, la urticaria le ganaría.

–Escucha, Lenalee. Tienes que llegar a la habitación número 18 al fondo del tercer departamento de Ciencias, el último pasillo a la izquierda.–dijo rápido y claro a la muchacha, que le miró confundida.–Ahí lo tienen dormido.

–¿Qué?–no parecía segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Bak tenía que hacerle espabilarse o si no perdería la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

–Tendrás sólo seis minutos, aproximadamente, mientras los guardias cambian de turno... pero sólo si vas corriendo ahora ¿entiendes?–dictó el joven jefe de la rama. Lenalee todavía no parecía avisparse del todo.

–Pero...

–¡Rápido, no tienes tiempo que perder!–demandó con menos sutileza el chino rubio, simultáneamente zarandeando a la chica de los hombros.

–¿Por qué hace esto?–cuestionó Lenalee, mientras Bak trataba de orientarla al camino correcto. Bak quedó pensando detenidamente por un par de segundos, miró a la hermana de Komui directo a los ojos, para simbolizar el grado de confianza que depositaba en ella.

–No estoy haciendo nada, tú solamente lo sabes, ¿de acuerdo?–le guiñó brevemente el ojo, empujándola suavemente de la espalda hacia la derecha del pasillo exterior, cauteloso de que nadie estaba cerca para verla.

–... Gracias.–sonrió la exorcista china, antes de encaminarse a pasos agigantados hacia su destino. Bak intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero su cara estaba entumida, no podía reír, menos ahora.

Mientras vio a la joven Lee alejarse rápidamente adentrándose a la oscuridad de los sombríos pasillos de los cuarteles de Asia. Acababa de descubrir a Lenalee yendo con las intenciones de liberar a Yu Kanda, un supuesto traidor de la Orden Oscura, lo que automáticamente la hacía una cómplice. Aunque esto no la debía convertir necesariamente en _Caído_, todos estos actos conllevaban una alevosía contra órdenes de Administración Central y el Vaticano. Y lo peor de todo, Bak, el autoritario de la Rama Asiática, acababa de ayudar a la muchachita a que posibilitara su cometido.

Cerró lentamente la puerta tras él, retirándose al interior de su oficina personal. Puso su mano sobre su pecho, midiendo los agitados latidos de su corazón. Pero al revisar la piel de sus manos, notó ésa molestas erupciones que se esparcían en todo su cuerpo. Maldijo por dentro, por no haber controlado el horrible defecto de su eczema. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de una situación seria, no podía evitar ésta reacción cada que se encontraba repentinamente con Lenalee Lee.

Estimaba mucho a la jovencita, pero lo que él sentía por ella nunca superaría la fascinación superficial y fantasía sexual, no era mas que una razón para volverse un acosador con cientos de fotografías que variaban en los ángulos de Lenalee Lee. Era vergonzoso, pero no lo podía evitar. Lenalee era posiblemente la señorita más hermosa que había tenido el placer de conocer en su vida.

Se sentó silenciosamente en su sillón, intentando lo más posible de pensar un plan para poder protegerla a ella y a Kanda. No existían posibilidades, a menos que ellos resistieran con fuerza contra los Agentes Crow.

–¿Estás seguro que hiciste lo correcto, Bak?–demonios, y justo cuando él necesitaba más que nunca estar solo. Fou debía haber estado ahí desde antes que él viniera a su oficina. Obviamente ella escuchó y vio todo.

–Sé que Central y Lvellie hacen lo correcto, pero me doy cuenta que lo mejor será que Kanda salga de la Orden.

–¿Sabes que entonces la Orden le dará caza? ¿No es mejor si simplemente se deja lavar el cerebro y todo cae como antes?

–Nada será como antes si dejamos que eso le pase a Kanda.

–¿Entonces estás justificando sus crímenes?

–... Supongo que estoy cansado. Ya me cansé de que Central convierta a nuestros apóstoles en sus juguetes. No podemos hacer de Kanda nuestro propio... Akuma. Fou: ¿qué tan diferentes seríamos del Conde si llegaran a hacerle eso a Kanda?

–No es posible ganar una guerra con la conciencia limpia, y lo sabes, Tonto Bak. Pero... creo que tienes un buen punto. Sería insoportable, porque no sería muy diferente a lo que le hicieron a Alma.

–No he hecho lo correcto, aún así. Puede que ésta simple decisión mía vaya a alterar otra vez la balanza en la Guerra contra el Conde. Por pura moral, yo podría ponernos a todos en grave peligro.

–... ¿Qué crees que pensarían Edgar y Touyi?

–No espero que estén orgullosos de mí.–replicó Bak con frialdad. Él amaba a sus padres, pero tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse responsable de todas.–Ellos no hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo, lo sé. Pero aguardaron por toda una vida el deseo de poder hacer lo que les parecía justo.

* * *

Jamás hubiera esperado ése gesto altruista de parte de Bak Chan, y fue más que oportuno, porque por un segundo pensó que todo el plan se iría al infierno. Lenalee estaba acompañada por la suerte, estaba segura. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, conservando lo mejor posible su aliento y sin activar por ahora sus Botas Oscuras. Probablemente las necesitaría una vez que hubiera liberado a su amigo. Tenía sus manos fuertemente ceñidas en la funda de la espada, temerosa de que por un descuido se le fuera a caer. Este instrumento era algo sagrado para Kanda, y lo debía cuidar como el tesoro más importante. Le costó trabajo poder robarlo, ya que Hevlaska era quien resguardaba las Inocencias que no se usaban, por suerte aún no la obtenía en su poder.

Pero su corazón se comenzó a violentar, pensando en lo que sucedería una vez que Kanda tuviera en su poder a Mugen. Obviamente se defendería con el arma, lo que ella temía era que él recurriera a la necesidad de matar a quien se le interpusiera en el camino. Lenalee sabía que los Crow eran perfectamente capaces de asesinar si se les diera la orden de hacerlo, o si necesitaban defenderse seriamente, así que la única forma de sobrevivir era matar.

Lo que a ella más le asustaba era que, siendo la única involucrada en el rescate de Kanda, también se vería obligada a matar personas.

Era fácil exterminar un Akuma refugiado en el cuerpo de un humano, pero el pensamiento de acabar con una persona viva, sin importar quién fuera, era algo que ella no concebía.

Trató de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos negativos. No había tiempo para ponerse dudas. No le quedaba más de cinco minutos para llegar a la habitación donde tenían a Kanda prisionero. Tal como le recomendó Bak Chan, ella dio vuelta a la izquierda en el pasillo que le indicó. Al darse por este lugar, le golpeó las fosas nasales un fuerte olor a analgésico, mezclado con otros químicos que ella desconocía y jamás tendría el interés en reconocer. Contó los números de las puertas de acero que pasaba.

_"...14, 15, 16, 17... Aquí está."_ Localizó en la parte más oscura del pasillo, apenas era visible el número 18 en la puerta gris y casi oxidada. Parecía ser el lugar más antiguo dentro de todo el departamento de Ciencias de la rama Asiática. Intentó buscar una perilla o alguna manija para abrir la puerta, pero solamente estaba ése espacio para insertar la llave. Lenalee supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo qué perder.

De una fortísima patada, activando brevemente la Inocencia de sus piernas, rompió la sólida puerta de metal, que dejó profundamente abollada. Hizo un estruendo horrible al caer al suelo, así que por el ruido, Lenalee se restaría tiempo límite para efectuar su plan.

El interior de la habitación era oscuro, la única iluminación era una especie de fosforescencia que residía en el interior de una especie de sarcófago cilíndrico de vidrio, y en su interior yacía una figura masculina envuelta en cintas y amuletos de restricción. Él respiraba pausadamente, como si fuera prisionero de un sueño muy profundo. Mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por un pergamino, del cual ella no estaba segura, pero sabía que implicaba forzarlo en ése estado de sueño.

–Por Dios... Kanda.–murmuró mientras su mano trazara suavemente sobre el cristal. Decidió no desperdiciar tiempo y propició un hábil golpe al cristal que almacenaba a Kanda, el material del que estaba hecho era más resistente de lo que ella imaginó. Dio un segundo golpe, haciéndola quebrar en cientos se pedazos. Accidentalmente algunos vidrios cayeron al interior, hiriendo a Kanda en el proceso, pero él estaría bien, los pergaminos que ataban su cuerpo y la ropa lo protegieron de lo peor.

Ella arrancó el amuleto sobre la cara pálida de su amigo, pero sus párpados permanecieron todo el tiempo cerrados. Así que intentó zarandearlo para efectuar algún cambio en él.

–Kanda, soy yo, Lenalee. Vine a sacarte de aquí.–susurró la exorcista china, pero él seguía dormido, su cuerpo estaba frío y sus miembros flojeaban igual que los de un muñeco de trapo. Intentó quitarse la pena al darle unas buenas bofetadas para despertarlo, pero al hacerlo, no consiguió despertarlo. Lenalee supo entonces que se vería obligada a llevarlo a cuestas fuera del lugar.

Era un tanto incómodo, como él era considerablemente más pesado que ella, por sí sola no lograría ir muy rápido si lo llevaba sobre su espalda. Y además, todavía tenía que cargar la katana Mugen, parte del encargo que ella cumplía. Salió corriendo de la habitación 18, consciente de que en cualquier momento encontraría en su camino guardias que tratarían de detenerla.

Activó un nuevo nivel de sus Botas Oscuras, mientras los brazos de Kanda colgaban igual que calcetas sobre los hombros de la muchacha, ella ceñía muy fuerte sus dedos en los muslos de su camarada para que no se resbalara, y en una de sus manos tenía a Mugen pegada a la pierna de Kanda, de modo que ella presentía que se le caería al mínimo descuido.

Estaba sometida bajo mucha presión, pero sabía que no podía titubear. Corrió y saltó entre la majestuosa estructura subterránea de los Cuarteles asiáticos, yendo demasiado rápido, para no ser seguida por la vista de quienes atestiguaban sorprendidos lo que ella hacía. Ya veía a los guardias señalándola.

No le quedaba un solo minuto para llegar a a salida. Estaba sonando la sirena de alarma en todos los cuarteles.

Agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a Kanda, impulsó con sus botas una velocidad inconcebible, enfocándose solamente en darse con el portal del Arca. Sabía lo que la esperaría una vez que entrara, pero una vez que caminara dentro del Arca, buscaría una salida, trataría de esconder a Kanda en algún lugar y enfrentaría sola a los que quisieran detenerla.

Entró a la puerta de luz, irrumpió a la dimensión alterna que daba forma a una especie de ciudad blanca, parecido a un sueño pacífico. Pero cuando escuchó un grupo de pasos violentos dirigirse hacia ella, supo que el peligro la acechaba.

–¡Deténgase ahí, exorcista! ¡Está cometiendo una infracción grave! ¡Si no cesa, nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza bruta contra usted!–sin duda eran las demandas de un enmascarado de Crow, seguido por unos diez más, listos para apagar cualquier resistencia que ella fuera a intentar.

Ella había ido muy lejos, demasiado como para considerar el irse hacia atrás. Usó el poder de sus Botas Oscuras para dar un salto extremadamente largo hacia arriba, alejándose instantáneamente de sus perseguidores. Había dado un salto tan alto que podía ver claramente toda la blanca ciudad que conformaba ésta dimensión extranjera. Buscó brevemente con sus ojos algún lugar donde ella recordara que existía un portal que guiaba fuera de los Cuarteles.

Fijó su aterrizaje hacia el este, donde ella reconocía ésa estrecha calleja, si no estaba equivocada, guiaba al portal que se encontraba en Nueva Orleáns. Podía ir allá, siendo que era una ciudad grande y tenía posibilidades de esconder a Kanda ahí por un rato. No conocía mucho el lugar, pero no estaría mal intentar.

Maniobró su cuerpo para aterrizar hacia ése punto, pero se privó de cierta velocidad, por el temor de que Kanda se le resbalara de las manos. Sus Botas la hicieron caer suavemente sobre el suelo de concreto, buscó con sus ojos el portón que debiera tener un letrero con el nombre de la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns. Para su infortunio, Lenalee notó que habían algunos científicos cerca de ella, observándola estupefactos mientras ella cargaba a cuestas a su camarada inconsciente.

No, no debía perder el tiempo con ellos, tenía que encontrar la puerta y salir lo antes posible de aquí.

–¡Ahí está!–escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres embozados de carmesí.–¡Atrápenla sana, es una exorcista!

Se sintió presionada, jaló de golpe la manija de la puerta hacia Nueva Orleáns, casi rompiéndola en el acto, entró ahí antes de que la tocaran los encantamientos endemoniados de los Crow. Siempre antes de entrar a un nuevo lugar a través del portal, eran rodeados por un breve túnel de luz blanca, pero sin necesidad de moverse llegaban hasta su destino.

El portal estaba establecido en el interior de un convento de monjas, así que naturalmente al entrar, se hallaron a sí mismos dentro de una capilla muy sencilla y humilde, lugar donde las hermanas religiosas oraban. Había un director a cargo del lugar, quien era fiel seguidor de la Orden Oscura y les dio el permiso de abrirse el primer portal a Estados Unidos dentro de su convento. Pero ahora mismo era de noche, y probablemente estaría dormido. Mejor de este modo. Lenalee no pretendía que muchas personas se enteraran de a dónde ella llevaba a Kanda.

Él seguía profundamente somnoliento, entre tanto. Lenalee corrió hacia la entrada de la capilla, descubriendo que la puerta estaba cerrada con cadenas y candados. Buscó con la vista otro lugar por el cual salir, las ventanas por ejemplo, aunque sería estruendoso romperlas, podría escapar junto a Kanda. Los Crow no tardarían en venir aquí.

Dio un gran salto hacia uno de los ventanales, dio una patada rápida y traspasó hacia afuera, que había un notable jardín bajo el cielo negro repleto de estrellas. No serían mas que unas pocas horas antes del amanecer.

Lenalee aterrizó en el suave césped cuando escuchó tras ella los pasos de los agentes que la siguieron hasta acá. Podía aún correr y saltar más lejos, pero ella se estaba cansando de tener el peso de Kanda sobre su espalda y caderas. Sería más fácil si Kanda despertara y le ayudara a no ser tan pesado.

Los agentes Crow eran demasiado rápidos, ya los escuchaba salir del portal en el interior de la capilla, escuchó a uno de ellos señalar claramente el ventanal roto. Activó la velocidad de sus Botas Oscuras, saltando a lo más alto que pudo en la extensión del cielo. En muy mal momento notó sus propias manos sudorosas en los muslos de Kanda; estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, pero se aferró al grado de encajarlas en la piel de su compañero. En el proceso notó que una de sus manos estaba demasiado vacía.

Masculló horrorizada, viendo desde ésa altura a la espada japonesa cayendo hacia la cara terrestre. "_Oh no, Kanda se enojará si pierdo a Mugen._" Lenalee dio una pirueta hacia abajo, temblando repentinamente, porque descuidaría su agarre en Kanda si intentaba coger el arma. Sería más conveniente recuperarla una vez que cayera al suelo.

Esperó suspendida en el aire unos segundos. El cabello de Kanda ahora resultaba una molestia terrible para su visión, ya que el viento soplaba muy fuerte a ésta altura. Vagamente recordó ésas días cuando ella todavía tenía el cabello más largo, que por el simple capricho de no querer cortárselo, se lo peinaba en dos coletas para que no le molestara tanto, pero a pesar de todo, ella admitía que el cabello largo siempre fue molesto. Aunque ella deseaba dejárselo crecer de nuevo, sabía que el cabello era un objeto muy estético, pero poco práctico para las batallas. Se preguntó si alguna vez Kanda había considerado en cortárselo.

Cuando estuvo segura que la espada había caído al suelo, Lenalee dejó que el peso de sus botas cambiara, para que su caída fuera más 'fugaz'. Al momento de aterrizar ella desactivaría ésta habilidad y causaría el mínimo de impacto para no delatarse.

La espada había aterrizado en un parque pantanoso, no muy lejano al convento que ella acababa de abandonar. Tuvo la mala fortuna de pararse sobre una superficie lodosa, casi resbaló por culpa del peso extra que Kanda tenía siendo cargado por ella. Escuchaba una serie de animales croar y silbar en la oscuridad, aunque no era del todo malo. A pesar de que no había Luna ésta noche, las luciérnagas abundaban en éste lugar. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verlas de cerca. Eran como estrellas que se movían cerca de la tierra, y sus luces verdes chillonas eran casi frías.

Trató de buscar con los ojos a Mugen, a pesar de ser todo un reto en medio de ésta oscuridad. Los árboles alrededor crecían retorcidos y tenebrosos, y la imaginación le hacía jugarretas a sus ojos, porque las ramas se extendían y entrelazaban como miembros monstruosos de criaturas sin nombre. Intentó no ponerles atención, que aquí el asunto era encontrar a Mugen.

Forzó sus ojos a aceptar la negra oscuridad nocturna, si quería facilitarse el dar con la afamada katana. Dio un paso hacia adelante, siendo traicionada por sus nervios, Lenalee exclamó cuando un perturbador sonido la sobresaltó cuando pisó una cosa suave y resbalosa. Otra vez casi soltó a Kanda, pero cayó en la cuenta de que solamente era un sapo lo que ella acababa de pisar.

Revisó a su adormilado amigo por unos segundos, aún seguía sin reaccionar. La joven se preguntó asombrada qué tipo de somníferos le habrían dado a él para que no se despertara con todo el alboroto por el que acababan de pasar.

–Por favor, Kanda, despierta.–murmuró Lenalee mientras sonreía pesadamente. Buscó un lugar cerca de las raíces de los imponentes árboles, ahí dejaría por unos momentos a su compañero mientras ella se encargaba de buscar a la espada de Inocencia. Le alegraba un poco sentirse libre de ése peso, y viendo el lado optimista de su actual situación, las luciérnagas debían ayudarla a iluminarse un poco mientras daba con Mugen.

Antes de darse a la búsqueda, ella se inclinó sobre Kanda y con ayuda de sus uñas se puso a arrancar y rasgar los pergaminos y hechizos escritos que mantenían a su amigo inerte. Fue trabajoso y casi se desprendió una uña, pero logró desbaratarlos con tal de que su compañero pudiera moverse libremente. La ropa que llevaba puesta era sumamente sencilla, compuesta de una camisa blanca de algodón de botones sin mangas, unos pantalones a los tobillos del mismo color y zapatillas ligeras. (1)

Metió sus piernas hacia una profundidad de agua de pantano que le llegaba a las rodillas, si daba un paso le llegaba a su cadera. El agua era helada y hasta cierto grado viscosa. No era cómodo moverse aquí dentro, ahora que ella recordaba que en los pantanos habían caimanes. No le tranquilizaría mucho enterarse que hubiera uno de esos animales cerca.

Lenalee se apresuró, con ayuda de la débil iluminación de las luciérnagas, trató ella de recordar el punto donde más o menos ella dejó caer a Mugen. No debía estar muy lejos de su posición actual.

Escuchó repentinamente nuevos sonidos, como cuerpos sumergiéndose al agua del pantano... ¿Serían cocodrilos?

Trató de acercarse más a la orilla opuesta del lado de Kanda. Le estaba dejando solo, pero si algún caimán lo intentaba atacar, ella estaría lista para protegerlo.

Notó una perturbación en el aire, una ráfaga sobrenatural pasó frente a ella, lo cual la preocupó más. Las luciérnagas se estaban apagando y la oscuridad era inminente.

–Ahí está.–fue un murmullo breve, lo cual le hizo reaccionar impulsivamente y dio un salto agigantado hacia otro árbol, sólo para confirmar con sus ojos entre la penumbra la silueta de un agente Crow... pero notó a dos más... a tres más... eran varias capas de color carmín que se vislumbraban en la oscuridad de éste pantano. Debieron haberla visto caer hasta acá.

–Exorcista, deje de resistirse. No queremos llevarla a los Cuarteles a la fuerza. Tiene que entregarse ahora mismo con Yu Kanda.–estaban hablando sin hostilidad, pero ella dudaba de sus palabras. Además, si se referían así a Kanda, quería decir que aún no lo habían encontrado.

–No puedo echarme atrás ahora.–murmuró Lenalee mientras silenciosamente se deslizaba por una de las rasposas ramas del árbol.

–Baje de ahí, ahora.–ordenó uno de los agentes, que se acercaba hacia el árbol donde Lenalee dejó a Kanda. Esto la alarmó. No podía dejar que lo descubrieran.

Actuó irreflexiblemente al columpiarse de la rama y dar una hábil pirueta a la cual ella dirigió una patada a la cara enmascarada del agente cercano. Logró hacerlo volar unos diez o doce metros.

–¡Inmovilícenla!–exclamó uno de ellos, Lenalee esquivó casualmente una especie de agujas que estuvieron a punto de pincharla. Ellos la atacarían, ella se defendería.–¡No dejen que ataque de nuevo!

Más agujas que portaban el encantamiento paralizante, la joven volvió a esquivarlos, pero cada dos que ella saltaba, aparecían otros cuatro. Lenalee sabía que no podía eludirlos para siempre. Tenía que defenderse si no quería afrontar una dolorosa y humillante captura.

Ya había sufrido durante su infancia por culpa de unos agentes de Crow que la detuvieron de escapar de la Orden Oscura, le habían hecho sufrir muchas fracturas en su cuerpo y después, el hombre que les envió, Lvellie la obligó a quedarse encerrada en una oscura habitación, solamente la sacaban de ahí para llevarla con Hevlaska para sincronizarse con la Inocencia. Fueron días horribles, incluso la guiaron a intentar el suicidio, todo antes de la llegada de Komui a los Cuarteles.

No quería que esos días se repitieran. Pero más que eso, quería proteger a su amigo.

Lenalee saltó hacia un árbol, empujando con la potente suela de su Bota el tronco, obligándolo a romperse para hacerlo caer. No con la intención de aplastar a los agentes, sino para abrirse campo y facilitar su movilidad. Los vio con más claridad, después de haber derribado unos tres árboles rápidamente. Serían aproximadamente unos ocho de esos enmascarados de uniforme carmesí.

La joven voló en el aire por unos segundos, realizando una serie de piruetas para rehuir de ésas agujas que intentaban pincharla y hacerla caer. Un agudo dolor percutó en la rodilla de Lenalee, pero en reacción, ella alistó el _Enbu Kirikaze_(2) con varias patadas en el aire. Vals de Viento le servía para provocar unas ráfagas que se transformaban en poderosos tornados artificiales. Estaba segura que ése movimiento los mantendría ocupados por unos instantes.

Aterrizó en el pantano nuevamente, un execrable dolor en su rodilla izquierda le hizo rebuscar su condición. Una de las agujas de esos agentes lograron punzar su rótula. Era horrible sentirla, dolía su pierna y no podía moverla. Su mano trémula agarró la odiosa aguja encantada y de golpe la sacó de su miembro. Sangraba mucho.

Miró en todas partes del desolado lugar algún rastro de la espada Mugen. Eso le recordó que no puso un ojo en él por unos momentos. Buscó a Kanda en donde ella lo había dejado, corriendo con dificultad hacia ése árbol.

Ahogó un grito; él ya no se encontraba ahí.

–Ya basta de juegos, princesa.–la voz venía detrás de ella, antes que pudiera prevenirse, Lenalee fue rodeada por varios papeles, amuletos de Crow, hacían un círculo alrededor de ella y una corriente que se propagaba en su interior y hacían su gravedad más pesada. Su aire era como succionado directamente de sus pulmones.

–¡No!–exclamó la exorcista china, usó todo el poder de sus botas para saltar antes que una presión aplastadora fuera a apoderarse de ella dentro de ése círculo de pergaminos.

Desvió su atención de los Crow por unos segundos, buscando con la vista a su compañero. Fue un gravísimo error. Más de esos pergaminos comenzaron a rodearla y pegarse en sus Botas Oscuras. Dio patadas como pudo, pero comenzaba a sentirse pesada. Convocó de nuevo el violento Vals, pero apenas le dio unos segundos. Lenalee sintió ser perforada por una gruesa aguja en su hombro, lo cual terminó por derribarla.

Cayó pesadamente en el suelo lodoso, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atontarla, así que movió una de sus manos para intentar quitarse le horrible aguja de su hombro izquierdo. Se encontró a sí misma rodeada por todos los agentes rojos. Furia llenó sus ojos, gritó, negándose a repetir ésa traumática escena en su mente.

–Es hora de volver, exorcista. Sufrirá mucho más si no deja de resistir.–la muchacha retiró la aguja de su hombro, pero fue presa de una serie de talismanes que la encerraron en una caja. Ya conocía éste truco, muy a su desgracia. Lenalee cerró sus ojos, esperando con angustia el dolor eléctrico que la dejaría inconsciente.

Pero algo sucedió. Nunca sintió esos choques ardientes sobre su cuerpo, algo los detuvo.

–¡Es él!–gritó uno de ellos.

–_Kaichū Ichigen_(3).–Lenalee abrió sus párpados, encontrando para su sorpresa a Kanda despierto y parado sobre ella con Mugen iluminando su camino con lo que parecían una bestias grotescas con forma de insectos luminosos, atacaban con tajo a los Crow. La muchacha se intentó levantar al instante.

–Kanda.–la muchacha se encontraba sin palabras, se arrastró hacia atrás, para impedir el contacto físico con las piernas de su compañero. Sintió brevemente la mirada oscura de Kanda sobre ella por unos segundos. Seguro estaba molesto por algo.

–¿Por qué pensé que lograrías no meterte en problemas?–gruñó el espadachín dirigiendo su disgusto parcial a la jovencita.

–No había forma que tu solo hubieras salido de ahí.–farfulló la muchacha, un poco ofendida por su compañero.

–Lo sé. Pero me molesta que tú arriesgues tanto por mí.–admitió Kanda nivelando el coraje dentro de su voz. Lenalee suspiró cansada, como si lo que estaba escuchando fueran las pamplinas más grandiosas que hubiera dicho.

–Para eso son los amigos.–respondió ella con voz pausada.

Kanda volvió de nuevo sus filosos ojos sobre Lee, ella tenía una marchita sonrisa en sus labios y él no pudo evitar ser tocado por ése sentimiento delicado.

–Escúchame, me encargaré de ellos yo solo.–dijo mientras mantenía a la reluciente Mugen en alto.–Después tú te arreglarás para volver a los cuarteles.

–No.–ésta respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Kanda, que la miró fijamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.–No quiero dejarte. Ésta vez no te quedarás solo, Kanda. La última vez tú tuviste que pelear solo; pelearemos codo a codo.

–¿Sabes que cada segundo que peleamos contra ellos les da más razones para dejarnos medio muertos?

–Sé que tengo mucho que perder. ¡Ya lo sé!–replicó exasperada le muchacha, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas en expresión de fastidio.–Pero entiende, no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Debía salvarte a cualquier costo.

–... No seas tonta.–murmuró Kanda, con silencio respetó la decisión de su compañera.

–Vamos a salir juntos de esto, lo prometo.–dijo Lenalee, tocando con cariño el hombro duro de su camarada, parcialmente cubría su retaguardia para el nuevo combate por iniciar.

Ella siempre había estado ahí en los momentos más duros. Tenía un corazón tan bondadoso que le hacía sentir pena de su propio ser.

Tal vez _Dios_ cometió un error al elegirla como soldado en ésta Guerra. Era obvio que lo último que a ella le interesaba era la victoria de la Guerra Santa, porque ella daría su vida y alma por proteger a aquellos que consideraba queridos. Era una situación demasiado dura para alguien como Lenalee, y de eso Kanda se encontraba consciente.

Sería la mujer más fuerte que él conocería jamás, pero Lenalee tenía un espíritu frágil. Para ella, el mundo eran sus amigos. Ella necesitaba aceptar el hecho de que en las guerras la gente tenía que morir, que ella podía morir, que muchos de los que ella amaba morirían también. Ella no lo asimilaba del todo, aunque perfectamente lo sabía.

Ahora actuaba de forma egoísta. Sólo por un amigo, ella estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo.

Se preguntaría: ¿vale la pena hacer tanto follón por una sola persona?

* * *

Había repentinamente despertado sobre la raíz de un árbol en un terreno cenagoso; vagamente se preguntó cuánto trabajo le costó a Lenalee traerlo hasta acá así. La divisó a ella en el aire, haciendo lo posible por no ser tocada por los agentes Crow que les siguieron hasta éste lugar.

Desenvainó su katana tan pronto como la encontró, defendió a Lenalee de los amuletos que estuvieron a punto de incinerarla cortándolos con un rápido ataque. Invocó el primer estilo de su Inocencia, sabiendo que no sería mortal, pero bastaría para mantener a los Crow apartados el tiempo suficiente.

La muchacha se levantó con la defensa en alto, su semblante femenino lleno de coraje y decisión.

Kanda confiaba en la fortaleza física de su amiga, de verdad, pero si ella estuvo a punto de ser derrotada por el conjunto de los Crow, pensaba que tal vez por ser humanos, le era más difícil pelear con ellos. Después de todo, ella era tan humanitaria y sentimental como _Don Virtudes_ Allen Walker.

Además, Crow era un grupo especializado en combate y asesinato, estaban entrenados para pelear y matar en variadas formas. Sabía que aunque no tenían el poder de la Inocencia, ellos eran perfectamente capaces de vencer a un exorcista. Sus 'trucos de magia' podían aislar a la Inocencia y su poder, por lo tanto, tenían una ventaja injusta sobre los exorcistas.

Dos de ellos se adelantaron a convocar una serie de pergaminos incendiados hacia los exorcistas, Kanda balanceó el sable en su poder, cambiando al estilo _Nigentou_(4) lo cual trajo a la funda de su katana un filo brillante, aparentaba que él portaba dos espadas, una en cada mano. Lenalee entre tanto, repitió la técnica del Vals de Viento para ahuyentar a amuletos ardientes. Esto no detuvo a los Crow por mucho, ya se habían preparado para el ataque de la exorcista china, una barrera de papeles mágicos los protegió de las ventiscas nebulosas.

–No uses demasiado un mismo movimiento. Estos tipos aprenden rápido del enemigo.–mencionó de forma concisa Kanda a la compañera de su retaguardia. Vinieron de nuevo las alas de los cuervos, los talismanes voladores volvieron a rodear a ambos exorcistas, otra vez sentían ésa presión aplastadora en sus cuerpos. Lenalee junto a Kanda supieron saltar en el momento indicado para no ser comprimidos con el hechizo.

Apenas lograron salvarse de esos choques eléctricos. Kanda notó rápidamente que la muchacha tenía ciertas dificultades para pararse. Su pierna estaba sangrando profusamente. Seguro uno de los Crow logró herirla con una aguja.

Volvió su atención a los uniformados de rojo, con las irreales espadas de _Nigentou_ partió una serie de amuletos que volvieron a atacarlo. Uno de ellos logró tocar su hombro y quemarlo al instante. Supo que ellos no cesarían de atacarlos. No podían quedarse en la defensiva para siempre.

Pero no podía pedirle a Lenalee que cambiara su táctica y comenzara a embarrar sus botas de la sangre de los Crow. Kanda debía ser quien tomara la iniciativa.

¿Iba a comenzar a arremeter con fuerza bruta a los Crow? Tenía en consideración que ellos no eran akumas, y desafortunadamente él poseía en su estropeada alma algo llamado 'moral'. La guerra lo había vuelto frío e impasible, y si él pudo matar akumas y a un Noé, entonces podía también matar a sangre fría a los Crow.

El problema aquí era Lenalee.

Titubeó por unos segundos, pero era mejor idea conservar la calma y mantener el estilo de Doble Ilusión. _Sangenshiki_ ya se podía emplear para otra ocasión más seria.

Lenalee era la exorcista más veloz de todos, así que esquivar los encantamientos era el menor problema que ella tenía. Pero aún así, se veía agotada, y no por mucho seguiría con la misma rapidez debido a sus heridas actuales. A diferencia de Kanda, la joven tenía límites de resistencia, y sus heridas no podían sanar al instante como él.

Ella luchaba dando patadas a todos los amuletos que le lanzaban. Cada que seguía, ella se agotaba más. Por unos segundos ellos cesaron de atacarla, Lenalee jadeaba del cansancio mientras seguía suspendida en el aire.

–Ya fue suficiente, estamos hartos de ti, niñita.–bramó el líder del grupo de los agentes, que con una seña hacia su equipo, haciéndoles sacar un repertorio gigantesco de amuletos que apuntaron directamente a la joven exorcista. Ella estaba lista para derribar esos conjuros.

Demostró su valía con una poderosa patada, deshaciendo en menos de un segundo los pergaminos que iban contra ella. Los trocitos de papel volaron por todos los rincones del pantano. Eran suficientes para que Lenalee no pudiera ver dónde estaba su camarada o el grupo de agentes carmesí.

–¡Tonta! ¡Están frente a ti!–exclamó Kanda con una voz desgarradora, a lo que la muchacha apenas reaccionó para moverse. El segundo exorcista gritó en aviso, pero Lenalee no logró esquivar a tiempo las gruesas agujas restrictivas que los Crow dirigieron especialmente a ella.

La joven aterrizó torpemente en las lodosas raíces de un árbol roto. Tenía su mano presionando sobre su abdomen fuertemente. Ella gimió mientras sostenía una expresión dolorosa en su rosada cara. Kanda dejó de dudar y dirigió su espada doble a los tres agentes que estaban acercándose a la herida exorcista. No los cortó, sino más bien los golpeó con fuerza con el lado sin filo de su espada, probablemente hiriéndoles de gravedad. Se acercó a la muchacha, que temblaba débilmente con su respiración volviéndose superficial. Sufría.

–Quita tu mano. Déjame ver.–ordenó Yu, retirando la ensangrentada mano del estómago de la chica. Ella se contrajo por el dolor cuando Kanda descubrió unas seis agujas con talismanes clavadas en su abdomen. Se le cayó el corazón abajo al darse cuenta que ésos artefactos habían pinchado varias áreas peligrosas en el estómago. Podían ser heridas fatales.

–Estoy bien, Kanda... Puedo recuperarme.–musitó la chica, fallando en mentirle a su compañero. Debía estar consciente de que ella se encontraba en peligro de muerte. Con mucho cuidado, él removió las profundas espadillas del estómago de Lenalee, quien le respondió con chillidos débiles. No podría moverse sino hasta que todos los talismanes restrictivos estuvieran fuera de su organismo.

"_Maldición..._" Los Crow no les dieron un respiro, dirigieron un encadenamiento de agujas hacia ellos. Kanda no pudo hacer nada, mas que solamente usar su propio cuerpo para escudar a la muchacha.

Sintió una lluvia lacerante de filos clavándose cruelmente en su espalda, aceptó cada uno de los mortales aguijones para proteger a Lenalee. Las agujas eran demasiado largas y se habían enterrado muy profundo en su tórax de modo que sus pulmones fueron perforados. Sin querer vomitó sangre encima de la joven. El líquido le salía de la boca y de la nariz, aparte que se desangraba por dentro.

–¡Kanda!–chilló, ella estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero realmente no tenía razones para estarlo, heridas como éstas no lo matarían.

–Lenalee... quítamelas de encima. No me puedo mover.–estaba sin aliento, difícilmente podía hablar sin escupir sangre. Ella temblaba, pero era capaz de moverse pese a sus heridas. Por culpa de los amuletos, Kanda estaba congelado y moverse era imposible. Ella lo tomó debajo de los hombros, sin miedo a que la sangre se embarrara encima.

–¡No puedo hacerlo aquí! ¡Vienen por nosotros!–gimió Lenalee con angustia, mientras fuertemente aferraba sus delgados dedos en los hombros de Kanda mientras sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente.

–Entonces pelea con ellos. No te defiendas, sólo atácalos, o si no, no nos dejarán en paz.–farfulló acremente el oriental, castigando con la mirada a la chica. No deseaba presionarla, pero encontraba dolorosamente necesario forzarla a actuar.

–¡No puedo hacer algo así!–reclamó, pero deprisa, obligó a su cuerpo moverse, apenas arreglándose de escapar de los nuevos y feroces ataques de los cuervos rojos. Saltó tan alto como pudo, pero solamente logró abrir más su ya grave herida. Tenía a Kanda agarrado debajo de sus axilas. Tuvo que abrazarlo muy fuerte para no dejarlo caer, aunque esto no fue demasiado cuidadoso y ayudó a agravar las heridas que él portaba en su espalda.–No me pidas hacer algo así, Kanda.–murmuró entre un llanto silente la jovencita, incapaz de mirarle la cara a su compañero.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Te das cuenta que a éste paso te podrían matar?–bramó con fuerza el espadachín, exigiendo la mirada de su 'salvadora'. –_¿Qué prefieres? ¿morir o matar?_

Lenalee estaba llorando, siendo expuesta a semejante presión, no tenía demasiadas elecciones a su alcance.–Tengo que proteger a las personas que me importan.–ése susurro tomó desprevenido a Kanda, a la vez que la muchacha suavemente soltó en medio del aire a su compañero. Entonces, la observó alejarse de forma grácil, mientras manejaba sus piernas hacia el suelo terrestre.

El peso de los Botas Oscuras aumentó drásticamente, haciéndola caer tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. Kanda aún estaba cayendo, pero tardaría más en impactar contra el suelo desde la altura en la que él estaba. Lo peor de todo era que él seguía inmovilizado por los talismanes encajados en su espalda.

Observó desde su distancia arriba, la muchacha contraatacaba barbáricamente a tres de los agentes de Crow que estaban ahí abajo. Kanda se quedó estupefacto viendo a Lenalee pelear, quien incluso cuando tenía heridas que podían matarla, daba todo para luchar. No podría acoplar ése estilo de pelea fácilmente, a menos que pudiera usar la Cuarta Ilusión de su espada.

La exorcista china asestó una fortísima patada a la cabeza de uno de los agentes. Sin duda un golpe así pudo haberle roto el cráneo o dislocado el cuello. ¿Había sido Lenalee capaz de matar a alguien quien ni siquiera conocía? Otro de ellos intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero Lenalee elevó su pierna y giró dando una hábil coz en la garganta del agente. Debió haberle destrozado el cuello por completo, si Lenalee empleó tanta fuerza.

Kanda tenía sólo unos cuantos metros más para dar contra el suelo. Si Lenalee no se apresuraba a cacharlo, entonces él sufriría una caída realmente dura que lo haría pedazos.

Ella se dio cuenta al instante, saltando rápido hacia arriba con sus brazos abiertos para atraparlo, pero como Kanda seguía inmóvil, no podía hacer algo para suavizar su impacto con su joven camarada.

Cuando ella le tomó del torso, sintió un jalón espantoso debido al peso de sus piernas petrificadas, aparte que bruscamente unas de las agujas se movieron dentro de su carne por la falta de delicadeza que empleaba Lenalee.–Tienes que sacármelas. No las aguanto más.–gruñó dolorido Kanda al oído de Lenalee mientras ella maniobraba otra pirueta en el cielo, escogiendo un lugar más seguro para aterrizar. Aún estaban seis agentes Crow vivos y dispuestos a arrestar a los dos exorcistas pese a sus heridas.

Aprovechó sus momentos en el espacio frío, Lenalee arrancó prontamente tres de la docena de agujas que Kanda tenía en su desnuda espalda. Descendió hacia un área forestada en el ahora destrozado pantano, donde ella dejó a Kanda descansar sobre un tronco tirado. Habían dos caimanes cerca, pero no les cobró importancia, la muchacha se apuró a desprender todas las agujas restantes en el cuerpo de Kanda.

Le sorprendió que él, aún entumido, tuviera todo éste tiempo su mano estuviera ceñida al mango de su katana. Él era increíble.

Los Crow no tardaron en localizarlos. Pero la exorcista ya estaba cansada. Ya había llegado a su límite, aparte que ésa horrible herida en su abdomen empeoraba con cada segundo. Kanda lo sabía, por eso aceptaba el hecho que él tendría que tomar la situación en sus manos.

Desenvainó nuevamente el sable de Inocencia, señalándose contra los Crow, mientras Lenalee yacía descansando inclinada sobre el tronco derrumbado.

–Esto acabará rápido.–murmuró Kanda mientras su mirada amenazaba a esos magos rojos que comenzaban a acecharlos. Sublimó y alzó su guardia.–_Sangenshiki_.–conjuró en silencio mientras el poder de su espada comenzaba a absorber suavemente la energía que corría por sus venas.

Se abrió paso entre los cuervos, el filo de la espada atravesó y cortó, mientras unos mudos gritos llenaban el cenagoso ambiente. La sangre se diluyó en el agua del lodoso pantano. Jadeó unos instantes, mientras dos de los agentes que quedaban con vida, intentaban desesperadamente de conjurar las alas llameantes contra su enemigo. Pero Kanda era demasiado rápido.

Lenalee cerró sus párpados fuertemente, escuchaba el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la sangre salpicando el agua de los estanques naturales. No soportaba el dolor que su cuerpo sufría ahora, pero le era más insoportable escuchar el chillido del sable cercenar y mutilar a humanos vivos.

Todos ellos ahora estaban muertos, ella mató a dos, él a los seis restantes. El lugar estaba tan sombríamente silencioso, como un cementerio.

La muchacha se levantó del tronco, sus piernas tiritaban, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, tenía frío y estaba muy débil. Kanda, entre tanto, terminó de meter la espada en su funda. Parecía admirar los cadáveres de los agentes muertos, revisaba uno por uno, quizás en búsqueda de provisiones.

–Deben de tener algún equipo médico por ahí.–Lenalee estuvo a punto de reprocharle, por faltarle el respeto a los muertos... pero fue detenida por un repentino retortijón en su estómago herido, entonces ella escupió una pequeña cantidad de sangre.–Tendré que conseguirte un doctor.–dijo Kanda mientras seguía su sendero hacia el área donde debían estar los cuerpos de los agentes que Lenalee mató.

–Kanda... espera.–vaciló ella decaída, mientras sus delgadas piernas apenas le sustentaban del suelo. Presionó fuertemente su abdomen, para detener el constante sangrado.

No creyó que intentar igualar la velocidad de su compañero iba a resultarle tan difícil, sus heridas ardían como fuego vivo. Caminó a su lado, apenas erguida sobre el lodo, intentó agarrar el brazo de Kanda para sostenerse, pero un resbalón la hizo caer de rodillas en un charco fangoso. Se vio obligada a morder sus labios para no lanzar un grito de dolor. Y por accidente rasguñó el brazo de Kanda.

–No estás en condiciones para moverte. Ya has hecho suficiente.–dictó seriamente el exorcista mayor, mientras se inclinaba ofreciendo a la joven cargarla a cuestas. Lenalee titubeó por unos segundos al ver la blanca camisa ensangrentada de su camarada, pero pensó que no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Kanda tenía razón acerca de su condición, así que esto era conveniente.

La llevó en su espalda mientras sus manos agarraban los muslos de la muchacha. Ella pensó que esto era un tanto irónico, ya que de ésta misma forma cargó a Kanda antes de dar con el pantano. Aunque ella sentía cierta vergüenza al ser cargada a cuestas así, su falda del uniforme era demasiado corta, y quizás por atrás alguien podría verle claramente las cortas bermudas de su uniforme. Pero aquí nadie la vería, ¿para qué se preocupaba por algo tan estúpido y cotidiano?

Los brazos de Lenalee rodearon uniformemente el cuello de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza moderada. Todavía sentía el dolor ardiendo fatalmente, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir el estómago por las fauces de sus heridas. No deseaba preocupar a Kanda más, pero ahora mismo estaba dentro de un sufrimiento tan grande, que su consciencia no la dejaba de torturar.

–Kanda, mis heridas... ¿Voy a morir? Tú las viste. Dime.–susurró desconsolada la joven, pensando que el dolor se iba solamente si lograba hablar.

Kanda no respondió. No quería.

En su mente, él estaba abatido por ella y su condenada pregunta. _Por supuesto que iba a morir_, si no encontraban a un médico rápidamente. Lenalee había sido asesinada por un maldito agente de Crow, todo porque ella escapó lejos de su lugar seguro. Por su lealtad y amor a su amigo, ella moriría. Kanda no podría describir con sus propias palabras la responsabilidad que ahora lo estaba ahorcaba.

La niña que siempre le consideró como su_ amigo_, ahora estaba agonizando por su culpa.

¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Cómo pudo un bastardo como él merecer a una_ amiga_ tan buena? No tenía mérito para ninguna de las personas que lo apreciaban a él. No merecía amor, tampoco amistad.

Caminó en silencio, sintiendo la débil respiración cosquillear su cuello, parecía que ella se estaba calmando.

–¿Puedes bajarme? Ya me siento mejor.–murmuró con tranquilidad la joven. Kanda pensó que ella debía estar loca, y tal vez porque estaba al borde de la muerte, ya había perdido la razón.–Me siento bien, ya no me duele.

–Déjate de estupideces.

–El dolor ha desaparecido.–repitió la muchacha, entonaba sorpresa en su voz, aunque no convencía del todo a Kanda.–Por favor, bájame.

Él obedeció dudoso, con cuidado la dejó apoyada en las raíces de otro árbol, mientras se dirigía al cuerpo del agente que hacía poco Lenalee le rompió la garganta. Entonces comenzó a revisar sus provisiones y bolsas. Por el poco respeto que le quedaba por el cadáver, le dejó encima la máscara de Crow.

Cogió de sus pertenencias un botiquín del tamaño de un monedero, el cual contenía una pequeña botella de alcohol y material para hacer puntos quirúrgicos. Un equipo muy básico, pero serviría de algo.

–No deberías usar ésa camisa por mucho tiempo.–dijo la exorcista con seriedad.–Te compraré ropa limpia.

–¿Comprar...?–arqueó su ceja mientras la miraba.–¿De dónde sacaste dinero?

–Lo robé de Komui.

Lenalee realmente había llegado lejos. Y si le robó dinero a su propio hermano, ella ya se había planteado en su cabeza el estar lejos de la Orden, tal vez por ahora, o tal vez para siempre. Debió haberse pensado las consecuencias antes de haber realizado éste asalto tan grande e irreversible. Aunque Kanda estaba seguro de algo: estaría siempre agradecido con ella, era una deuda que lo acosaría de por vida... si es que ella no se moría ahora.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Te haré las suturas en otro lugar seguro.–anunció Kanda tras vaciarle los bolsillos al agente. Caminó hacia la muchacha aún sentada sobre las raíces, que tenía sus ojos directos a un cocodrilo que se asomaba fuera de las aguas, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

–Puedo caminar, no te preocupes.

–Deja de hacerte la fuerte. Estás grave y no puedes...–antes que él terminara de hablar, Lenalee se levantó sin ningún problema, como si de verdad todo el dolor que debía afligirla hubiera desaparecido. Esto era inusual; Lenalee debía de ser extremadamente buena para disfrazar su daño si tan fácilmente se reincorporó del suelo.

–No lo entiendo... es como si... mis heridas hubieran desaparecido.–dijo la muchacha mientras tocaba detenidamente ésa parte rota del abdomen de su uniforme negro.–No siento nada.–pero entre tanto, ella no parecía demostrar alivio o alegría alguna. Estaba aún más confundida e infausta que cualquier otra cosa.–¿Qué pasa conmigo?–sollozó con sus delgados dedos ciñendo su propio ensangrentado uniforme.–No lo entiendo.

El estómago de Kanda se torció. Odiaba verla llorar.

* * *

17 de Julio

Estuvo descansando todo el tiempo desde el día de ayer. Apenas hubieron comprado una estancia en un pequeño y sencillo motel barato encontrado en un recóndito rincón de Louisiana, Lenalee permaneció envuelta en la cama todo el día y hasta el siguiente. Era de entenderse, porque ella estaba demasiado cansada por todas las tremendas emociones que sufrió aquel día.

Kanda nunca le gustó estar en territorio americano, pero poco podía hacer ahora, ya que en el último momento su compañera se le ocurrió llevarlo a este lugar como escape. Compró ropa simple para si mismo, sólo unos pantalones negros de algodón, una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco gris (el cual aceptó porque el dueño de la tienda le miraba muy feo) más un saco del mismo tono de gris. Por poco desechó la corbata que compró con el conjunto, pero la conservó ya que decididamente se vería menos sobresaliente que otros caballeros de Nueva Orleáns. Ya de por sí era extraño ver a un hombre asiático de cabello largo en las calles. También le compró un simple vestido a Lenalee.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que Lenalee robó. Era suficiente como para comprarse una docena casas, y apenas todo le cabía en el bolso que normalmente cargaban los uniformes de exorcistas.

La encontró despierta una vez que regresó a la habitación del motel. Estaba sentada en la cama revuelta, mirando fijamente a la ventana de la habitación, el cielo no parecía interesante, estaba nublado y sin color, así que no entendía qué demonios estaría ella mirando.

–No deberíamos quedarnos demasiado tiempo en éste lugar. No tardarán en rastrearnos si permanecemos en un solo lugar por muchos días.–mencionó Kanda con algo de indiferencia, poniendo sobre la cama el vestido azul cielo que le compró, en el buró dejó una bolsa con manzanas y naranjas, porque ni ella ni él habían comido en lo últimos días. Kanda no gustaba comer de otra cosa que no fuera soba o tempura, pero desgraciadamente en éste rincón del mundo, nadie podía preparar esos manjares que él apreciaba.

Lenalee no parecía oírle.

–Soy una persona terrible.–dijo su débil voz, rasgada por la falta de agua.–He roto mi promesa con mis amigos y mi hermano. Soy horrible.–Kanda suspiró, él no estaba con ganas de escuchar uno de los numeritos dramáticos de su compañera.

–... Mira, tú hiciste lo que en ésos momentos te parecía lo correcto. Luchaste por una causa, y... me has salvado el pellejo.

–Eres importante para mí, pero no eres el único que ocupa mi vida... Está mi hermano, Allen, Lavi... todos ellos. Ahora que no estoy ahí ¿qué voy hacer?

–Puedes entregarte y volver, afrontando las consecuencias de tus actos. Te aseguro que te perdonarán si ahora regresas.–replicó Kanda. La muchacha volteó a mirarle, sus ojos lagrimeaban agriamente.–No estás obligada a seguir aquí conmigo. Si vuelves a casa, yo no te culparé. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

–¿_Afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos_, dices?–cuestionó disgustada la joven china.–¿Qué hay de ti, Kanda? ¿No me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió en la destrucción de la Rama Norteamericana?–Kanda no se esperó ser asaltado por ésa pregunta.–Estoy segura que tú no pudiste haber sido el causante. Pero... ¿qué es lo que sucedió en ése entonces? ¿Qué le pasó a Alma?

Y tuvo que tocarlo, ése tema tabú que tanta angustia le causaba.

–... No recuerdo lo que pasó.–respondió el oriental, desviando la mirada. No logró convencer a Lenalee, ella sostenía una expresión llena de coraje y desconfianza.

–Por favor, Kanda. Necesito que me digas lo que sucedió.–ella se arrastró fuera de la cama, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su amigo, obligó a mirarle directamente.–Sé por qué te tenían prisionero en la Rama Asiática, sé lo que te querían hacer... quiero escuchar la verdad de tus propias palabras.

Kanda bajó la cabeza; con una mano se cogió la sien, sintiendo como si por dentro su cerebro palpitara furiosamente. Imágenes y olores evanescentes aparecieron en su cabeza, pero no pudo recuperarlos cuando pasaron a través de él en ése instante.

–... Algo me sucedió. Cuando regresé a la Orden Oscura, comencé a atacar a agentes Crow. Los maté a todos, pero no era yo mismo.–retiró la mano de Lenalee de su brazo, usando su otra mano para acompañar la otra en tocar sus sienes; aún así, en su voz siguió reinando la calma.–No recuerdo nada de lo sucedido, pero me mostraron grabaciones que lo demostraban.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Yo... no lo sé. No era yo mismo.–repitió.

–¿Y qué le pasó a Alma?–lo que Kanda no sabía, es que Lenalee ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que hacía. Ella conocía la verdad. Pero deseaba escuchar la versión que Kanda traía consigo.

Kanda no respondió, parecía que le era difícil pensar, o tal vez no deseaba recordar algo que perdió dentro de su cabeza.–No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.–respondió tras largos segundos de forzar su cerebro a trabajar, entonces Lenalee podía estar seguro que él no mentía si decía no tener memoria de lo ocurrido.–Todo lo que ocurrió ésa noche... ha sido borrado.

Un sonido inesperado les hizo saltar al mismo tiempo.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Curioso, que ni uno ni otro recordaba haber pedido servicio a la habitación.

–¿Hola? ¿Kanda, Lenalee, están ahí?–definitivamente ésa voz la conocían.

Sus corazones, sus latidos produjeran sonidos tan fuertes como timbales, probablemente sonarían con la misma entonación y al mismo ritmo, porque por alguna razón quien estaba detrás de ésa puerta, les reparaba un poco de la desesperación.

–Oh, por Dios.–Lenalee fue invadida por una fuerte emoción de regocijo, sentía que se iba a morir.

–No es cierto...–murmuró estupefacto Yu mientras se sentaba en la cama y se agachaba para coger la espada que puso debajo del mueble, un reflejo natural por el cual buscaba defenderse de lo que desconocía, porque por alguna razón él se rehusaba a creer que este escenario era real.

Lenalee, llena de júbilo corrió hacia la puerta, ansiosa cogió la manija, abriendo de golpe. Al siguiente instante, lanzó un chillido de felicidad pura.

"_¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?_" pensó Kanda, mientras tenía problemas para aceptar el hecho de que su corazón latía muy fuerte, haciéndolo sentir un poco cálido y alivianado.

–Pero... ¿cómo nos encontraste?–preguntó ella entre lágrimas de felicidad.

–Yo escapé y supe que ustedes estaban en Louisiana. Me las arreglé para confundir a mis perseguidores. Entonces vi a Kanda en las calles, le seguí hasta aquí y pregunté por él en la recepción del hotel.–explicó ésa juvenil voz, probablemente seguía abrazando con fuerza a Lenalee.

Kanda permaneció agachado y mirando el suelo de madera mientras escuchaba los pasos ligeros acercárse hacia él. Lentamente levantó su cabeza, divisando la delgada y maltratada figura del muchacho, su uniforme estaba rasgado, sin duda tuvo enfrentamientos antes de dar con éste lugar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _Moyashi_?–preguntó Kanda incrédulamente mientras revisaba la cara magullada del albino adolescente.

–Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, idiota.–repuso Allen Walker, sonriendo pesadamente mientras Lenalee volvía a darle un breve abrazo al mocoso, sin reprimir sus sentimientos ésta vez.–Y de verdad me alegra que los dos estén sanos y salvos.

Posiblemente las cosas serían aún más difíciles desde ahora. Ahora dos personas que le importaban a Kanda estaban en juego. Podría aparentar que estaba bajo control, pero lo carcomía el miedo desde adentro.

Le perturbaba su completa falta de recuerdos de aquella noche. Y sabía que éste pequeño pedazo de cielo se desvanecería tan pronto reconociera la verdad oculta tras su amnesia.

Pero Allen Walker le sonreía. ¿Por qué aquella falsa sonrisa de repente le estaba haciendo sentir tan cálido y tranquilo en vez de repugnado y molesto?

Era como si fuera anormal sentirse bien. No estaba acostumbrado a desear ésta hipócrita luz brindando calor a su miserable vida. No quería olvidar el dolor, no quería borrar la tristeza o el odio. De ello se alimentaba su alma, ésa era la oscuridad que él respiraba para reconocer la verdadera luz que existía.

–¿Qué sucede contigo, Kanda? ¿Estás tan feliz que quedaste sin palabras?

* * *

(1).– Mas o menos el mismo conjunto que le han puesto a Allen en su prisión.

(2).– Vals de Viento Brumoso... o algo así.

(3).– Primera Ilusión: Insectos Infernales. En corto, es el ataque más sencillo de Kanda.

(4).– Segunda Ilusión... o Ilusión de Doble Filo. Las traducciones me confunden mucho :P

**N/A: Sólo para aclarar, en ésta versión Lenalee y Kanda aún piensan que Lvellie quería hacer de Kanda una nueva Matriz... pero ahora saben que eso se tuvo que cambiar. Necesitaba quitarle tanto peso a la supuesta _maldad_ de Lvellie, porque todos sabemos que él es 'bueno' a su propio modo, ¿no? Para que luego llegue un determinado momento en el que todos digan: "¡DIABLOS! ¡Lvellie estuvo bien en todo este jodido tiempo!" :P**


	17. Burning Eyes

**XVII. Burning Eyes.**

20 de Julio

Comía igual que un puerco. Ni siquiera Lenalee sería capaz de negarlo, ya que no importaba cuánta cantidad de comida le pusieran enfrente a ése chavo, parecía que nunca en su corta vida le enseñaron el significado de los modales en la mesa. Tragaba, no masticaba. Si le hacía falta, solamente se tomaba el vaso de leche. Tras darse un breve respiro, solamente continuaba con la grotesca comilona. Ya llevaba unos cuatro platillos de Huevos a la Sardou(1), justo después de aventarse diez tostadas a la francesa y tres vasos de leche.

Era realmente vergonzoso, porque todos los clientes del mesón al que habían venido a almorzar se le quedaban mirando. Aunque no se trataba de un lugar demasiado lujoso, por lo menos debía ser menos asqueroso en público. ¿Cómo podría tanta comida caber en un estómago tan pequeño? Este sería siempre un misterio para Kanda. Él no había comido en los últimos días, y se suponía a sí mismo que podría aguantar un poco más sin consentir su hambre.

De Nueva Orleáns, tuvieron que transferirse rápidamente hasta otro lugar, se detuvieron el día de ayer en las afueras de la ciudad de Alexandria, cautelosos de que nadie les perseguía. Entre los tres, ninguno se dirigió muchas palabras poco después de la reunión que tuvieron con Allen atrás en ése motel de Nueva Orleáns. Es que no sabían qué decirse. Estaban todos dentro de una gran tensión, porque en cualquier momento iban a estallar llenos de argumentos y preguntas.

Habían ocurrida tantas cosas tan difíciles en estos días. Eran tres exorcistas ahora fugitivos de la Orden. Todo comenzó porque Kanda fue supuestamente traicionado y Lenalee fue a salvarlo... Allen tendría sus buenas razones para habérseles unido, pero ambos dejaban al incógnito las intenciones del joven. Cierto, que él se preocupaba por sus amigos y deseaba protegerlos, pero al igual que Lenalee: ¿estaba él consciente de los sacrificios que hacía?

–¿No terminarás tu torreja, Kanda?–preguntó Allen señalando el dulce pedazo de pan en el plato de su acompañante frente suyo. Apenas la había tocado.

–Odio lo dulce.–contestó, mientras despectivamente le entregaba el plato al muchacho, que apenas lo recibió, cogió el tenedor y trago de un bocado el pan francés.

–¿No quieres comer algo?–preguntó Lenalee, mirando preocupada a su compañero oriental. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo un ademán de repugnancia. Cuando Allen terminó de comer, miró directamente a los ojos negros y turbios de Kanda.

–¿No tienes hambre?

–¿Cómo diablos esperas que tenga hambre cuando en la condenada taberna todos los estúpidos clientes se nos quedan mirando?–acentuó demasiado fuerte con la intensión de hacer que todos los metiches alrededor escucharan claramente el disgusto que él expresaba ante ellos. Era un gesto totalmente grosero, pero también los demás clientes en el mesón estaban siendo groseros al quedárseles mirando. Pero ¿cómo podían pasar inadvertidos dentro de un mesón un par de asiáticos acompañados por un muchacho de pelo canoso? Sin duda eran difíciles de ignorar.

–De todos modos, nos vamos de Alexandria tan pronto terminemos de almorzar ¿no?–comentó Allen más discretamente.

–El problema es que no sabemos hacia dónde ir después. ¿Tenemos algún destino a dónde ir?–preguntó Lenalee mientras retorcía y ceñía con sus manos una servilleta de tela.

–Por ahora, hay que escondernos de la Orden.–replicó Kanda con calma, bajando el volumen de su áspera voz.–Desde el día de ayer, he divisado a un sujeto que nos ha estado siguiendo desde ésa estación en Nueva Orleáns.

Tanto Allen como Lenalee se alarmaron, pero trataron de esconder sus expresiones lo más que pudieron. Hubo aún más tensión resguardada entre Lenalee y Yu, y ella específicamente, era quien más hacía notar su preocupación.

En cuestión de un par de minutos más, el trío de extranjeros abandonaron el mesón familiar, sin olvidar pagar la cuenta pero dejando una propina muy pobre. El clima de ésta mañana era bastante triste, las nubes abundaban y era imposible ver los cielos, el aire que se respiraba era húmedo y quizás dentro de unos minutos comenzaría a llover. No hubiera sido mala idea también comprarse unos paraguas.

Fueron hacia una nueva estación de trenes, aún inciertos de su próximo destino, pero posiblemente saldrían a la siguiente parada. Se sentaron fuera de la estación, habían ya varias personas en el lugar comprando sus boletos o esperando a su tren. Iba a ser un relajo comprarse los boletos, ya que siendo siempre dependientes del ala de la Orden Oscura, todas las deudas y problemas se resolvían fácilmente. Los exorcistas bajo el mando del Vaticano eran seres privilegiados entre todas las jerarquías que constituían cualquier tipo de sociedad regida por la religión católica o cristiana.

Allen notó que efectivamente había alguien familiar en los alrededores, era un hombre de aspecto un poco sospechoso. Probablemente tendría más de treinta años, y llevaba pelo marrón con unas gafas circulares que perfectamente dejaban ver unos penetrantes ojos azules. Cuando cruzó miradas con él, instantáneamente cambió de lugar de espera en la estación; su mirada era fría y asesina. No lo dudaba, que ése sería el hombre del que Kanda les advirtió.

Lenalee suspiró, que ella también lo notó. Tenía ella puesto un vestido azul cielo con rayas blancas, indumentaria concorde a la moda victoriana de ésta época, llevaba un bolso blanco y todo el tiempo ceñía con fuerza sus dedos en él, ya que todo el dinero que disponían lo tenía apretado ahí dentro. Estaba bastante nerviosa, hasta que se dirigió a Yu nuevamente.

–No podemos hacer que nos pierda pista, ¿verdad? ¿Tendremos que deshacernos de él?–susurró la joven, silbando un miedo indistinguible dentro de su garganta. Allen tardó en reaccionar, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir su amiga Lenalee.

–¿De qué están hablando?–preguntó Allen sobresaltado.

–Tuvimos que matar agentes para librarnos.–rezongó el oriental, enviándole la filosa mirada negra al jovencito.

–Kanda, por favor no...–Lenalee intentó acallar a su compañero de largo cabello, pero Allen tuvo la necesidad de interferir.

–¿Hicieron eso?–cuestionó el albino.

Lenalee volvió sus ojos de nuevo al muchacho y trato de calmarlo poniendo su suave mano sobre la escamosa izquierda de él.–No tuvimos opción... Lo siento mucho, Allen. Yo sé que nada de eso te parece...

–Serán Crow, pero siguen siendo personas, ¿lo han considerado?–dijo Walker, sin saber a quién de sus acompañantes mirar con más turbación.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo...–gruñó Kanda, mirando con mucho fastidio al joven albino. Entonces se levantó de golpe de la banca donde él estaba sentado, parándose justo frente a Allen.–Mira, estúpido. Estuvimos peleando por nuestra vida en ése momento. No es un conflicto en el que lo puedes resolver todo con té y galletas.–cuando tuvo la agresividad de agarrar la corbata a Allen, obligándolo a levantarse, Lenalee no desistió en izarse para querer detenerlo.–¿Qué nunca vas a aprender, imbécil? Matas y vives, o si no te matarán a ti, ¿entiendes?

–Chicos... ya es suficiente.–murmuró la joven china mientras que ella trataba de tomar la mano de Kanda que agarraba rudamente la corbata negra del chavo.

–Pero, ¿fue realmente necesario hacerlo?–preguntó Allen, completamente ignorando a su amiga, mientras ambas manos impares tomaban la de Kanda. Le miró a los ojos directamente, tratando profundizar ése vistazo lleno de amargura.

–Ya te lo dije: es matar o morir.–endilgó cruelmente Yu Kanda, muy clara y lentamente esputaba cada pestilente palabra al lánguido rostro del británico.

"_Matar o Morir. Matar o Morir. Si no quieres ser asesinado, tienes que asesinar primero_."

–Olvídalo, eres demasiado tonto e ingenuo para comprender.–dijo Kanda, exhibiendo su frustración hacia el insolente muchacho blanco.

–Lo entiendo, Kanda.–respondió Allen Walker, mostrando una expresión carente de sentimiento.–Pero no lo apruebo.

–Escúchame, pequeña basura.–farfulló con su distorsionado rostro cerca de Walker, Lenalee estaba lista para interferir en cualquier momento.–Casi la matan a ella ésa maldita noche; tú no puedes llegar de repente con nosotros y juzgarnos lo que hemos hecho. Si quieres dejar que te maten, adelante, pero nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino para sobrevivir.–escupió fríamente mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza bruta.

–Entiendo. Ahora suéltame.–espetó Allen con el mismo desprecio. El hombre mayor solamente le gruñó con molestia y bruscamente soltó la engurruñada corbata del albino.

Sin hacer desplantes, Kanda tomó un camino diferente, probablemente queriendo alejarse de los dos amigos por ahora. Posiblemente sólo quería tener unos minutos para él solo nada más. Dio la vuelta hasta desaparecer detrás de la estación de trenes. Allen suspiró del enfado mientras volvía a arreglar la corbata que recientemente compró con el conjunto del traje gracias al dinero que traía Lenalee.

–Allen...–la muchacha quería mostrarse lo más paciente posible con él, pero Allen tampoco se encontraba en el humor.

–No, no me toques.–se arrebató el joven inglés.–Por favor, sólo déjame pensar por unos momentos.–dijo mientras descansaba de nuevo en la banca, encorvándose en sí mismo, ambas de sus manos apoyando su cabeza.

–Esto... es tan difícil... Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo por querer matar.–mencionó Lee mientras se acercaba a su querido amigo, controlando su distancia de él.–Si hubiera encontrado otra solución, sin duda la hubiera usado.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?–preguntó sin mirarla. Lenalee resopló angustiada mientras el resentimiento crecía un poquito más dentro de su pecho.

–Yo siempre voy a luchar por proteger aquello que considero preciado, ¿recuerdas?–repitió ella, que era su excusa más válida, sin embargo, la que más había usado para justificar cada estupidez que cometía cuando arriesgaba de forma altruista su propia vida.

–También peleo por ello...–respondió Allen, mientras levantaba su cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de rojo debido a la irritación.–Pero metiéndome en el mismo camino que ustedes, estaría quebrantando mis propias palabras.–formuló una sonrisa venenosa mientras mostraba ambas de sus palmas desnudas a la joven.–Una mano es para salvar a los Akumas, la otra es para salvar a los humanos, ¿qué pasa si termino usándolas para destruir a un humano?

Lenalee comenzó de repente a preocuparse mucho por la salud mental de éste niño.

* * *

16 de Julio

–Link, ¿puedes venir unos momentos? Hay algo aquí que no entiendo. Es el Libro del profeta Isaías.

El inspector jamás tuvo problemas al leer por primera vez la Biblia Sagrada, la entendió perfectamente y no le impresionó tanto como se suponía que debía hacer. La Biblia, dentro de su opinión personal y privada, fue sólo un documento más que debió leer por obligación. Nada más, nada menos.

–Isaías 7:14, _Por tanto el mismo Señor os dará señal: He aquí que la virgen concebirá, y parirá hijo, y llamará su nombre Emmanuel._ (2)–recitó el joven inspector rubio con tono estoico mientras examinaba las palabras que le subrayó el albino.–¿Qué cosa no entiendes, Walker?

–¿No se supone que la Virgen parió a un tipo llamado Jesús?–preguntó Allen acercándose a su supervisor personal.

No había podido notar el timorato temblor en el cuerpo del chico, cuyos ojos cubiertos de hebras de tiza se perdían desesperadamente para no mirar directamente a Link. Él había hecho caso omiso a todas ésta señales, y bien por él.

Allen tragó saliva cuando se cerró a un espacio mucho más personal contra su supervisor. Y sin embargo, el alemán seguía sin notar ésta sombría y sospechosa distancia.

–Walker, de verdad no me creo tu falta de culto ¿es que no sabes que _Emmanuel_ es el nombre hebreo de_ Dios con Nosotros_? Eres un...–aprovechando éste pequeño instante de descuido, Allen posó suavemente ambas de sus manos en la base del cuello de su inspector, logrando ponerle nervioso.–¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo?–murmuró completamente avergonzado.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto.–masculló el muchacho británico, cerrando con fuerza sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Link y con fuerza brutal lo empujó contra la cama, de un modo que su mayor no esperó a pesar de su entrenamiento. El shock en él era tan grande que tardó varios segundos en responder, usando sus enguantadas manos para tratar de remover el peso del muchacho sobre su cuello.

El exorcista se posó sobre su inspector, sentándose forzosamente sobre su pecho mientras hacía exhibición diversas gesticulaciones de temor y desesperación. No es como si él de verdad quisiera hacerle esto.

La tensa cara del alemán se puso completamente roja mientras luchaba por respirar, pero la mano izquierda de Allen poseía una fuerza sobrehumana y presionaba exactamente donde se hallaba su tráquea, por lo cual la sangre era bloqueada de su paso al cerebro. Link estaba consciente de esto, y por eso comenzó a patear y arquearse, rasguñar y golpear contra Allen; liberarse antes de perder el conocimiento.

–¿Qué...estás haciendo... Walker?–su voz ni siquiera era audible, faltaba de suficiente oxígeno y pronto dejaría de moverse. En un movimiento decisivo, Link deslizó su navaja oculta en su manga, con la esperanza de poder defenderse. Pero lo más que él pudo hacer fue clavar la punta de la cuchilla en la mejilla de Allen Walker y provocarle un corte pequeño que sangró mínimamente. Su muñeca cayó en seco contra la sábana.

Antes que fuera a hacer algo más, el inspector dejó caer su cabeza a la cama en el olvido, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su rostro quedó entumido. Allen suspiró cansado, retirando su forzado puño del cuello de su inspector, no sin antes revisarle el pulso con cuidado, pues estuvo seguro de usar todas sus fuerzas para ahorcarlo. Seguía vivo, por fortuna, pero Allen sabía que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de él ahora.

–Vamos, Timcanpy.–el gólem de oro revoloteó fielmente al lado de su amo. Allen sentía que su corazón le latía muy fuerte cuando agarró del armario de la habitación la gabardina negra de su uniforme, la prefería entre todas las cosas porque poseía una capucha para cubrirse la cara. Estaba sudando mucho de la cara, por el esfuerzo que propuso al estrangular a Link. No pudo evitar sentir mucho remordimiento al voltear de nuevo a verle en la cama, apenas vivo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente miró ambos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera ahí para avistarlo y reprenderlo. Tampoco podía entretenerse por mucho tiempo, si alguien encontraba a Link así en su cuarto, lo iban a matar, sin vacilación.

Ya adivinaba que Lenalee hizo ya sus movimientos, lo que podía perfectamente explicar la tensión que se manejaba en los cuarteles ahora. Mientras caminaba de incógnito, escuchó a varios trabajadores, buscadores que comentaban "_la hermana del Supervisor Lee se fugó de la Orden con Yu Kanda a Nueva Orleáns_". Eran simplemente rumores desfigurados de la realidad. Lo que más le molestó escuchar entre esos murmullos fue que "_creía que Kanda había cometido acto de homosexualidad con Allen Walker_" o "_escuché que_ _Allen tuvo relaciones con Kanda_". Tuvo que resistir los deseos de callarles la boca.

Ahora mismo no era tiempo para tontear con chismes, él tenía que dar con Lenalee y ayudarla. Y más que eso, tenía que encontrar a Kanda a salvo, quería encararlo por lo menos una vez si pronto iba a morir por culpa de sus errores.

Obviamente no podía utilizar el portal del Arca a vista de todos, igual y pudo hacerlo antes en la habitación donde yacía Link, pero...

Abandonaría la Orden... y probablemente no volvería jamás. Para salvar a Kanda, tuvo que hacer ésta promesa al Conde Milenario.

Al ascender por los escalones hacia el sexto piso de la estructura, sintió que su corazón era una carga cada vez más pesada para llevar. Se detuvo unos segundos, varado entre el piso cuatro y el cinco, notó que su cuerpo transpiraba como nunca. Hiperventilaba arrodillado mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre su garganta. Tenía mucho calor, y las lágrimas se le salían sin retención fundiéndose con su sudor. Timcanpy, que siempre volaría cerca de Allen, se frotó a sí mismo contra la mejilla del muchacho.

Aún no podía creerse a sí mismo lo que había hecho a Link.

¿Era esto lo que la gente llamaba _maldad_? Era como decían algunos, que el diablo existía en todas partes, cada acto criminal era solamente un 'empujoncito' que él daba a los humanos para cometer horribles fechorías, como asesinar. Pero no fue un acto imprevisto, sino que fue planeado, calculado.

–Por Dios... ¿qué hice? Pude haberlo matado...–chilló Allen al gólem dorado, pero sin esperar una respuesta, dejó de resquebrajarse en su miseria, siguió moviéndose hacia adelante. Link hubiera podido liberarse fácilmente de su estrangulamiento, pudo haber usado algún encantamiento para retenerlo, pudo incluso usar la navaja oculta, pero algo le detuvo y finalmente cedió al poder de Allen.

Se sintió culpable. Link pudo haber confiado en el muchacho, pudo haber cogido cierto cariño y simpatía de él como para poder abstenerse a lastimarlo. Allen nunca sabría con precisión lo ocurrido, pero lo único que abarcaba a su mente era el hecho de que traicionó a Howard. Al final se volvió el traidor que siempre temió convertirse.

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Tenía que encontrarse a Lenalee y Kanda a como diera lugar.

Al saltar el último escalón, dio un giro hacia la derecha, comprobando que no había gente a sus alrededores, y sorpresivamente no habían gólems a la vista. Era el lugar perfecto para hacerse de un portal temporal del Arca. Sólo esperaba que éste fuese a ser el último para bien.

Estaba a punto de dar un salto sobre el mismo balaustre por el cual Kanda le dejó caer un es atrás. Pero sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia cercana, justo unos pasos tras de él.

–Oh, aquí estás.–la voz era suave, pero perteneciente a un hombre mayor. Allen creyó reconocerle. Volteó hacia atrás con una gota de sudor frío trazando bajo su garganta. El hombre de inocente apariencia, el Cardenal.

–¿U-usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?–tartamudeó el joven, por un segundo sintiéndose amenazado por su presencia. Aún seguía sin poder explicarse ése sentimiento tan sofocante cuando le veía.

–Te he seguido, naturalmente.–sonrió, era tan natural y amistoso que... era escalofriante. Aunque podía imitar a la perfección una expresión sincera y confiable, Allen no podía evitar éste agrio sentimiento.–Anda, no pongas ésa cara de pocos amigos, no soy tu enemigo.

–Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo.–quiso suponer, éste hombre no debía ser obstáculo para sus planes, de todos modos la Orden se daría cuenta eventualmente de que él había escapado al dejar inconsciente a su inspector. Pero aún así, dio pasos hacia atrás sin descuidar por un momento al Cardenal, quien paso a paso se acercaba sin temor.

–¿Y quién dijo que podías marcharte así no más? ¿Estrangulas a tu vigilante y buscas un lugar adónde huir?–éstas palabras hicieron la mente de Allen vibrar con el miedo; éste hombre sabía demasiado.–¿Sabes que cometes una grave traición a la Orden, Allen?

–Usted... ¿qué va a hacer?–desafió el joven, todo su cuerpo entrando en tensión. Se obligó a sonreír con insolencia.–Va a delatarme, ¿cierto?

–Oh, no. Claro que no.–sacudió su cabeza, brevemente acomodando sus anteojos redondos. Bajo el reflejo de ésos cristales Allen observó un brillo sobrenatural en las pequeñas pupilas del Cardenal.–Pero... he venido a detenerte, antes de que cometas un grave error.

"_¿Él? ¿Detenerme?_" El albino arqueó una ceja, por un momento olvidando por completo el miedo que le invadió a la primera vez que estuvo cerca de éste hombre.

–Me largo de aquí. No tengo tiempo para esto.–dio la vuelta, preparando mentalmente el portal del Arca, pero cuando quiso impulsarse con su brazo izquierdo sobre el barandal de mármol, sintió un agarre potente alrededor de su muñeca, así como una corriente se energía mística recorrerle el brazo y la espina. Allen miró hacia atrás, su brazo presa fácil de la mano del Cardenal, cuyos colores comenzaron a brillar de modo misterioso.–¿Qué es esto? Agh... ¡Mi brazo...!

Su brazo, sentía como si estuviera siendo desbaratado desde adentro, provocándole una náusea demasiado fuerte la cual casi le hacía desmayarse, como si él se hubiera tragado agua salina en una gran bocanada. Dolía, su cuerpo flaqueaba, así como observaba la piel de su brazo izquierdo desprenderse como un plumaje resplandeciente.

El joven masculló, tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, porque sentía como si algo en la extraña mano del hombre le estuviera succionando su vida, su brazo.

–Es una Inocencia muy fuerte... pero tus decisiones la han hecho... algo inestable.–Allen se sintió más enfermo aún cuando el Cardenal le agarró con la otra mano su rostro. Por un segundo creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento, así como sentía su cabeza abrirse de un golpe, aunque realmente ningún daño físico le estaba sucediendo.–Ya veo, es que has sucumbido a las peticiones de ésas ratas de Noé.–susurró ésa voz que se corroía a una naturaleza más pérfida.

–¿C-cómo... sabes?–logró Allen responder, aún con voluntad de luchar contra éste aterrador agresor.–¿Quién demonios eres?

Allen se sacudió con gran poder, logrando liberar su cabeza del alcance de ésa mano terrorífica, pero su brazo izquierdo seguía atrapado en el agarre de éste ser, como si sus huesos y músculos hubieran sido fácilmente triturados. Trató de patear mientras su espalda se recargaba contra el balaustre, atentando a realizar un salto para escapar.

–No permitiré que sigas manchando la blanca pureza de tu Inocencia.–dijo el hombre, mientras su aparente tranquilidad se disolvía poco a poco, como un maquillaje que se caía tras años de mantenimiento.–Ya no más. Es hora que sucumbas del lado de la luz.

–¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡Suéltame!

Allen interpuso su pie contra el torso del supuesto hombre que quemaba con sus manos. Trató de alejarlo, pero entre más fuerza oponía en sus piernas, más se inclinaba él al borde del barandal de piedra blanca, y también seguía lastimando más su brazo de Inocencia, ya que aquella entidad no le soltaría.

–Esto es por tu propio bien, Allen.–otra vez aquel estiró su brazo para intentar tocar el rostro del chico, apenas un roce estuvo apunto de dejarle aturdido, como si una fuerza estuviera atrayéndolo al cuerpo del ser anormal. El insufrible miedo era lo único que mantenía a Allen con energía suficiente para resistir contra ésta fuerza.–¡Te salvaré, antes que seas presa de ése Noé!

Miró entonces los ojos de ése hombre o cosa. El muchacho estuvo decidido a creer que aquello no era humano.

Los ojos de ésa criatura parecían quemarse desde dentro, siendo dos orbes resplandecientes de violenta luz verde, extrañamente semejante a la luz celestial que la Inocencia solía radiar. Pero eran ojos quemándose. Internaron a Allen dentro de un terror insufrible, el que le daba aún más razones para escapar de ésta cosa humanoide.

Timcanpy apareció, aparentemente con sus filas de afilados colmillos trataba de auxiliar a su amo mordiendo la muñeca del horroroso ser.

–¡No!... ¡Déjame ir!

Dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, estropeando su bota al lograr liberar su brazo, sintiendo cómo estaba adormecido por tan sofocante agarre. Activó con el pensamiento el Arca justo a tiempo cuando se dejó caer por el barandal. Al caer, lo último que vio desde el ángulo del que caía, era ése temible llameante semblante. Al entrar dentro de la luz de la puerta de su Arca, se aseguró que fuera a romperse antes que aquel sujeto intentara seguirle, por lo que más temía.

Al abrir de nuevo sus párpados, cayó sobre una fresca superficie de pasto, sufriendo sólo un dolor momentáneo en su espalda por el impacto. El portal sobre él se hizo añicos tan pronto como salió de él, así que ahora se hallaba salvo. Dirigió éste portal a Nueva Orleáns, donde supuestamente se hallaría con Kanda y Lenalee.

Jadeó por unos segundos más, recostado en las hierbas. Éste era un jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo poco que alcanzó a explorar de la zona. Se quedó sorprendido al observar de nuevo su adormecido brazo izquierdo. Aún parecía despellejarse pero en realidad las capas no eran piel en sí. Eran de textura más suave y brillante.

"_¿P-plumas?_"

Pero antes que se pusiera a examinar su Inocencia otra vez, frente a sus ojos apareció Timcanpy, quien volaba ávidamente, quizás alegre que su amo estuviera sano y salvo.

–Timcanpy, ¿estás bien?–sonrió Allen débilmente, apapachando el regordete cuerpo del gólem mientras sus doradas alas cosquilleaban sus orejas. Luego quedó en un fúnebre silencio por varios minutos. Ni el aroma a pasto mojado lograba calmarlo tras estos largos segundos, inmerso en sus pensamientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos.–Por dios, ¿quién demonios era... qué demonios era eso?–murmuró para sí mismo mientras su abrazo en Timcanpy se hacía inevitablemente más fuerte y ansioso.

De los años que estuvo bajo el servicio de la Orden, jamás pensó que semejante cosa se escondería entre sus paredes, y lo atacaría de tal manera.

"_¿Los Noé me querrían fuera de la Orden por... eso?_"

* * *

21 de Julio

Al final, no pudieron tomar el tren, debido a que ninguno compró los boletos y ambos perdieron de vista a Kanda por las últimas horas del día. Simplemente él desapareció sin decir nada.

Más tarde encontrarían a su extraviado amigo vagando por las calles de Alexandria, cubriendo inútilmente las manchas de sangre que ensuciaron su chaleco mientras tenía a Mugen en su funda sujeta firmemente. Ya estaba de sobra preguntarse qué hizo Kanda durante sus horas perdidas. Como entonces era de noche, Lenalee acordó con sus compañeros agarrar otro hotel y tomar el tren para la mañana siguiente.

De nuevo tomaron uno bastante simple, barato, ya que sólo pasarían una noche ahí dentro. La cantidad de iluminación era pobre, la pintura de las paredes de los cuartos se caía debido a la humedad... incluso habían agujeros en los muros y pisos. De seguro había una comunidad de ratas hospedadas en todo el hostal. Pero sólo sería por una noche. Tomaron dos cuartos. Uno era obviamente para regalarle privacidad a la única dama dentro del grupo, así que los dos caballeros deberían de compartir una misma habitación sin ningún problema.

Pero existía una tensión fortísima entre Yu y Allen. Desde de su discusión en la estación ferroviaria, si Lenalee no hubiera estado ahí con ellos, hubieran estallado en batalla. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de la verdadera razón por la que peleaban.

La habitación que les tocó contaba con dos camas, Kanda intencionalmente alejó la suya hasta la pared contraria de la cama de Allen. Cuanto se desvistieron de la mayoría de sus ropas, ninguno se había dirigido la palabra al otro, ni por casualidades como: "_¿Qué vas a hacer con las manchas de sangre en tu ropa?_".

Apagaron la lámpara de aceite y se entumieron en la tranquila oscuridad del cuarto, la única fiable iluminación era una larga ventana en el _lado de Allen,_ su cama daba directamente hacia ésa luz de la clara luna azul. Kanda aspiró por las siguientes horas el podrido olor a humedad que corría por el cartón yeso de la pared a la que su cama estaba pegada. Las sábanas olían a sudor y sexo putrefacto, como si no hubieran lavado la tela en semanas; y la almohada era increíblemente vacía, apenas sólo se trataba de la funda fría y rociada de secreciones humanas. Sólo esperaba que el_ Moyashi_ tuviera un catre tan repugnante como el suyo.

Seguramente estaría ya disuelto entre los sueños, durmiendo como un maldito querubín. Desde su cama, Kanda contempló por varias horas la silueta de espaldas del muchacho acostado en el otro lado del cuarto.

Su mente aún estaba perturbada, aunque por fuera parecía haber asimilado ésta situación mejor que los dos de sus compañeros, por dentro seguía tan confundido como en el instante que estuvo en el interrogatorio hacía unos días. Pero debía de mantenerse cuerdo y fuerte ante Allen y Lenalee para bien, porque ellos confiaban que él superaba rápidamente estos momentos tan difíciles. Así debía permanecer.

_Alma podía esperar un poco más_. Lo más importante ahora era permanecer cuerdo por ellos.

Pasó una hora más observando a Allen. Hasta ahora le pareció extraño, pero en todo éste tiempo el joven no se había movido de su cama. Seguía inerte acostado en la misma posición, haciendo nada más que respirar pacíficamente. Era sospechosamente tranquilo.

Entonces le vio moverse de repente, sin ningún esfuerzo él se levantó de la cama mientras que con su mano derecha cubría el ojo de la cicatriz. Su respiración se volvió más pausada, como si algo le afligiera profundamente. La silueta bañada de la luz lunar se alzó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Allen cogió su camisa blanca de algodón y abrochó sólo los unos tres botones antes de abrir la ventana, dejando que la brisa helada de la madrugada entrara al cuarto.

"_¿Qué demonios hace?_" se preguntó Kanda, a la vez, Walker volteó su cara hacia atrás para vigilar a su compañero, y por instinto, Kanda pretendió cerrar sus párpados y darse por dormido.

Al siguiente instante, Allen dio un salto de la ventana con su blanca Inocencia activada. El payaso coronado escapó, Kanda no adivinó en el primer segundo para qué. ¿Qué diablos se pondría a hacer en medio de la noche?...

El chico se fue a cazar demonios.

Debería de quedarse en cama e intentar dormir, quizás ignorar a Allen por ahora, porque realmente no debería preocuparse por el niño si se iba a ir a matar Akumas por las noches. Que él hiciera lo que se le pegara en gana, Kanda no tenía que interferir en esto, ¿verdad?

Pero había algo inquietándolo. Por alguna razón Yu Kanda se levantó también de la cama y también se puso encima la ropa suficiente para matar el frío de la oscura mañana. Por supuesto, cargó consigo la espada Anti Akuma para la evidente ocasión de cacería. Sólo iría y observaría un rato a Allen, nada más.

Puso un pie fuera de la ventana, verificando que la caída desde el segundo piso no le dañaría en lo absoluto.

Al bajar a las calles, el eco de sus pasos resonó con las sucias paredes, ahuyentando a los roedores que caminaban cerca de ahí. La cuestión aquí era: ¿por dónde buscar al muchacho? Pensó, los akumas disfrazados de humanos llevaban una 'vida ordinaria' mientras buscaban presas y víctimas que asesinar. A ésta hora de la madrugada era difícil localizarlos, pero en caso de Allen Walker, gracias a su ojo maldito, encontrarse con Akumas no sería problema. Aunque sí, estaba realmente complicado darse con estos demonios si no se usaba el uniforme de un exorcista.

Quien llevaba uniforme de exorcista lo usaba para que los akumas salieran de su escondite y atacaran. De modo que nadie estaba portando la Rosa Cruz, los akuma solamente les tomarían de humanos corrientes como el resto.

Mientras daba la vuelta en la manzana donde estaba el barato hotel donde se hospedaban, pensó que iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía dar con Allen Walker. Seguramente se había alejado mucho durante éste tiempo.

Pasó media hora vagando por las rutas que anduvo después de asesinar a ése agente Crow la tarde pasada... recordaba que por uno de los callejones había un prostíbulo lleno de chicas muy jóvenes y atractivas. Y de hecho, ése burdel estaba aún abierto a ésta hora, las luces de colores evocadores estaban encendidas en medio de las sombras de la pestilente calleja.

Las mujeres de vulgares y provocativos atuendos que mostraban las tetas le saludaron de la misma amistosa forma que hicieron la última vez que pasó de cerca. Emanaba del lugar un olor muy fuerte a opio y perfume de flores. Seguramente éste prostíbulo ni siquiera era legal.

–¿Quieres divertirte conmigo un rato, hermoso?–preguntó la juguetona mujer de rubia cabellera, cuyo exceso de maquillaje le hacía a su rostro lucir horrible, y su higiene dental era nefasta. Tendría unos veinte años o menos.

–Tenemos muy buen precio, valemos la pena.–sonrió otra morena, cuyos pechos prácticamente se le salían fuera del corsé, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido. Ella podría no ser mayor que Lenalee.

Kanda pensó sus palabras unos segundos. Intentaría algo nuevo por ésta ocasión.

–No gracias, soy un exorcista.–respondió Yu con una mueca descortés, mientras recargaba su enfundada katana sobre su hombro. Había algo provocador en su comportamiento, mientras ambas prostitutas le miraban intimidadas.

–¿Exorcista, dijo?–preguntó de repente la joven morena, de repente cambiando su expresión a algo más furioso, menos humano. Kanda acertó en el blanco.

–Carmen, ¿qué te sucede?–la mujer rubia quedó alarmada al ver que el brazo de su compañera se deformaba, no, más bien se rompía mostrando una especie de garra similar a la de un insecto gigante.–¡Por Dios!

–¿Podrías callarte, maldita zorra?–gruñó el nuevo formado Akuma, cuyo rostro pasó de ser el de una jovencita hacia la monstruosa cabeza esquelética de un demonio rojo. Le amenazó con una garra que chorreaba una sustancia púrpura viscosa. Sin embargo, ése brazo peligroso y largo nunca alcanzó a la voluptuosa mujer rubia.

De un hábil corte, el exorcista asiático separó ése maldito miembro del cuerpo del akuma. Era uno del nivel 2, a juzgar por su deforme apariencia.–Huye de aquí.–ordenó Kanda a la ramera, quien obedeció sin chistar, asustada se fue a zancadas lejos del lugar, mientras que el akuma atentó a perseguirla. Kanda acertó en cortarle las piernas al Akuma, la aceitosa sangre haciéndole resbalarse en su propio mutilado cuerpo.

–¡MALDITO EXORCISTA!–gritó el akuma rojo, antes que el filo de Mugen activada cortara su cabeza en un limpio corte. Para Kanda, éste demonio fue demasiado torpe y vulnerable, a comparación de otros akumas del mismo nivel. Sabía que con la muerte de ésta akuma en especifico, podría atraer a más de ellos. Entre más akuma lo rodearan a él, más fácil sería localizar a Allen en poco tiempo.

Debido al estruendo causado por el akuma que recién acababa de matar, las otras mujeres que seguían trabajando dentro del burdel fueron atraídas por el monstruoso grito. Más los otros clientes que estaban dentro del lugar, causó una enorme conmoción cuando hallaron al hombre oriental con su espada ensangrentada y el cadáver del akuma despedazado en el suelo. No se hicieron esperar los escandalosos alaridos.

Gritos de terror y desesperación. Venían de adentro. Kanda notó que algo con extrema velocidad se movía dentro del prostíbulo y avanzaba directamente hacia él. Seguramente la mujerzuela que acababa de matar no era la única puta que era un akuma dentro del burdel.

Kanda saltó por la pared para evitar que un impacto lo aplastara contra el muro. Una nube de polvo se levantó, algo que Kanda decidió aprovechar a su favor, y soltó su peso sobre el Akuma que intentó atacarlo, tenía el filo de Mugen listo para clavárselo desde arriba.

Pero no fue suficiente. El akuma reaccionó rápido y logró sujetar con sólo su mano la punta de la katana. Era un akuma del nivel 3. Su armadura era más fuerte, asimilaba la apariencia de la negra obsidiana y su figura era más humanoide, aunque su rostro era más demoníaco que su predecesor. Sus ojos rojos y saltones eran como de reptil, le miraban con una combinación de éxtasis e ira lasciva.

–Qué extraño encontrar un exorcista sin la Rosa Cruz. Qué divertido.–musitó la metálica voz del abominable ser a su vez Kanda no sintió una pizca de miedo, sólo asco, porque todavía el demonio tenía una voz un tanto femenina y coqueta.

–_Nigentou_.–pronunció el llamado de la segunda forma de su espada. La Segunda Ilusión era suficiente para exterminar a un akuma de éste nivel. La espada se duplicó en dos brillos, cosa que el monstruo no se anticipó, por lo que instantáneamente atacó con uno de sus bestiales brazos al exorcista antes de herirle.

Era increíblemente rápido este akuma, apenas a tiempo le logró evitar. Pero normal, ya que _Nigentou_ no modificaba su velocidad normal a diferencia de otros estilos más avanzados. Estaba bien así, no necesitaba gastar su vida para matar a estos bichos. Sólo agitó sus sables nuevamente, en suceso cortó los miembros del soldado akuma como si de mantequilla fueran. Y la gente que presenciaba el violento espectáculo solamente corría confundida lejos del lugar, sin querer creer o entender en ésta fantástica masacre.

Entonces siguieron llegando más de ellos, tal como Kanda planeó, akumas de diferentes niveles que no rebasaban el 3 se reunieron para asesinar al exorcista que no portaba el uniforme enemigo, que sin embargo cargaba el arma con el Cristal de Dios, lo cual debía ser suficiente excusa para arrimarse al ataque.

En cuestión de minutos, mientras la sangre de Kanda se agitaba por cada demonio que ejecutaba, decenas de esos insectos venían. Estaba perdiendo la cuenta de a cuántos había matado ya.

¿Por qué no se aparecía Allen?

–Estúpidos akumas. Sólo piensan en matar, más no parecen darse cuenta que ninguno tiene oportunidad contra mí. Míseros fracasos.–murmuró a sí mismo Yu mientras partía en dos a otro akuma del nivel 3 que falló en acertarle un golpe fatal.

Escuchó una risita infantil detrás de él, era horriblemente familiar.–¿Éste es el que les causa tantos problemas? Yo lo mato.–sin duda alguna, ésa voz era de un akuma superior. Nivel 4.

Era como un infante volador, un gris querubín terriblemente deformado y que la malicia pura brotaba de él como un espantoso hedor agónico y podrido.

De su mano, su piel aparentemente hecha de mármol gris, una especie de resplandor rosa y caliente se formaba como zarcillos de luz que apuntaban al exorcista. El pequeño akuma rió más cuando el cúmulo de energía radiante estaba a su punto para ser disparado hacia Kanda.

–Buenas noches, akuma.–no obstante, el akuma no logró liberar el rayo de energía hecho para su enemigo el exorcista. Una espada de enormes proporciones atravesaba su diminuto cuerpo, ensartándolo por ése grueso filo de modo que ya no se podía mover.–Descansa en paz.–antes que la espada del Payaso Coronado terminara con el akuma agonizante, Kanda saltó y dio el corte de gracia, rebanándole la cabeza en un instante con el _Nigentou_.

Entonces el muchacho contempló largamente el cuerpo destruido del demonio cuando la enorme espada de mandoble recobraba su lugar como el escamoso brazo negro que tenía en lugar de izquierda. El brazo de Allen era Inocencia pura, aunque tuviera una apariencia aberrante y oscura.

Miró la cara de Allen Walker, su rostro difuminado entre la luz de la luna y las sombras de la calleja en la que ambos estaban varados. Aparentemente ya habían matado a todos los akumas de la zona.

–¿Es ésta la manera en la que combates contra el insomnio?–preguntó Kanda, obviamente burlándose agriamente del muchacho albino.

No fue sino hasta segundos después de mirarle de cerca que notó su rostro manchado de mucha sangre lo que acentuaba la apariencia de ferocidad en lugar de su actual estado desvelado.

–¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?–preguntó Allen seriamente.

El ojo izquierdo de su cara brillaba anormalmente, era un rojo muy vivo; era la maldición demoniaca de ésa cicatriz en su rostro.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo sólo vine aquí para cogerme una puta.–respondió Kanda descortésmente al muchacho. Su mentira era tan obvia.

–¿Sin dinero?–sonrió Allen descaradamente. Entonces extendió su brazo negro a la izquierda, mientras la garra adquiría una apariencia más larga, filosa y elegante.

Casi como imán atrayendo metal, un akuma de nivel inferior vino hacia él, la garra lo atrapó a tiempo para aplastarlo en un santiamén. Y aún así, el gesto cínico de Allen no desapareció. Por alguna razón, Kanda siempre detestaba verlo sonreír así.

Sabía que todas esas sonrisas eran falsificaciones. Siempre las había forzado en su rostro, ni siquiera las sentía, las hacía por instinto y porque eran fáciles. Allen era un payaso después de todo. Un payaso nunca sonreía realmente, solamente tenía la maldita gesticulación pintada en su cara para no tener que hacerlo. Era sonreír para los demás, no sonreír para demostrar felicidad. Ahí no encontraba a nadie verdaderamente feliz. Por eso lo odiaba.

–¿Te preocupaba que yo estuviera saliendo solo a ésta hora?–preguntó Allen regresando a la normalidad la garra negra de su Inocencia, su camisa blanca quedó intacta.–No soy un niño pequeño que necesite ser cuidado por otros.–Kanda frunció el entrecejo sin la necesidad de parecer preocupado o enojado. Era casi neutral.

–¿Duele?–ni siquiera su voz denotaba sentimientos, era sólo un eco vacío.

–¿Qué cosa?–el muchacho se extrañó unos segundos, no pareciendo entender lo que le preguntaba Kanda.

–Tu ojo.–su dedo señaló de repente la mejilla cicatrizada del joven albino. La tocó muy brevemente, ligero como la pata de una mosca.

Era curiosidad, nada más. Ni preocupación, ni miedo. Sólo curiosidad.

–Sí. Casi todas las noches.–contestó el joven inglés mientras con desconsuelo cubría su ojo maldito.–Si no cazo akumas, no me dejará en paz.

–¿Y si no hay akumas a tu alrededor?

–A veces me deja en paz... pero a veces, incluso si no hay akumas a mi alrededor, me despierta en las noches, porque trata de recordarme que yo vivo soy un arma Anti Akuma.

–Eres ridículo.–espetó con molestia Kanda.

–No eres el primero que me lo dice, pero siempre estoy confundido: ¿cómo voy a saber qué soy yo realmente, Kanda?–otra vez trataba de sacar nuevos temas de conversación. Kanda trató de no mirarle los ojos al albino, procuraba hacer el menor contacto personal con él, justo después de esos desagradables escándalos de homosexualidad ocurridos atrás en la Orden Oscura.

–Tú eres quien quieres de verdad ser.–respondió Kanda estoico.–Tú decides qué ser. O humano o monstruo: tú elección

–No me hables de monstruos.–Allen hizo un gesto de asco, ladeando su cara a otra dirección para no encarar al otro hombre.–Tampoco estoy seguro de quién o qué seas tú.

–De algún modo estamos iguales. No me des pelea ahora, _moyashi_.–finalizó el hombre asiático dándose la vuelta al instante, le dio la espalda al jovencito británico... de repente sintió un jalón detrás, una mano sujetando el extremo de su larga cabellera negra. No le desagradó entre tanto. Solamente se detuvo.–¿Ahora qué quieres?

–Me... dijiste que yo te debía una cuerda para el cabello, ¿recuerdas? Esto te servirá a sujetar tu cabello.–Allen había sacado algo de su bolsillo, una especie de listón color negro, con la otra mano agarró todo el puñado del cabello y comenzó a apretarlo con la cinta en una cola de caballo simple.

¿Por qué se dejaba hacer esto? No tenía sentido, ni siquiera estaba resistiéndose. ¿Se volvió blando con él? No creía serlo. Kanda podía peinarse solo, podría simplemente darle un puñetazo al muchachito y peinar su propio cabello. Ya no se entendía siquiera a sí mismo ahora. Era patético.

–Nos vamos de aquí. Ya no queda más que hacer.–anunció Kanda justo cuando Allen Walker terminó de atar bien el moño de la holgada cola de caballo. Secretamente, el chico acarició sus propias yemas de los dedos extrañando el contacto de ése suave y espeso cabello negro.

* * *

_El humo era como neblina dentro de una caja, puesto el cuarto era demasiado pequeño como para ser considerado como un cuarto en sí. El aroma no lo sentía, pero su cerebro le indicaba que trataba de nicotina._

_–La puta que te parió, si no apagas ése cigarrillo, voy a incendiar con él tu cabello..._

_La pequeña habitación la compartía con otro hombre, cubierto de tantas sombras como sí mismo, pero había una ligera iluminación anaranjada que señalaba las ásperas texturas de madera en las paredes y piso._

_–Qué mariposón eres. ¿No tienes otra cosa de qué quejarte, bueno para nada?_

_La voz del otro hombre... eran tan familiar._

_–... Vale, estoy siendo muy brusco contigo pese a toda la mierda que te ha estado pasando. Lamento mucho lo de Maria. Sé lo mucho que significó para ti._

_–Estará bien. No la metas en conversación ahora._

_Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tocó su cabello, luego miró la Rosa Cruz de su uniforme. "_Éste... no es mi cuerpo._" dijo, pero no tenía control de sus acciones o palabras._

_–... Éste trabajo es una mierda. Ser exorcista, salvar al mundo, matar bichos y ver gente morir... éstas cosas te cambian para siempre._

_–Al fin y al cabo, alguien lo tiene que hacer. No seas llorón.–el otro hombre farfulló lanzando otra bocanada de humo tóxico a su rostro adrede._

_–Apaga el maldito cigarro.–refunfuñó de mala gana.–Digo, es fácil decir cuál es la solución a nuestros problemas. Ojalá siempre hubiera sido tan fácil como decirlo. 'Hallar el Corazón y detener al Conde Milenario.' De ser por mí, yo agarro el estúpido Corazón, le parto la cara al Conde y regresamos a casa... mientras me paso el resto de mi vida olvidando todo este follón..._

_–Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no?–rió sutilmente el hombre cubierto de sombras.–Que ésta pelea no fuera tan simple. Y el Corazón... olvídalo: tomaría toda tu vida y la vida de tus bisnietos para hallarlo. Ése objeto simplemente no es para encontrarse. Quizás no quiere ser encontrado._

_–¡Rayos! No te das una idea de la manera en la que me jode tu forma de hablar.–gruñó, pero no aparentaba estar enojado, sino que divertido.–_Hallaré el Corazón, acabaré con ésta Guerra de los mil demonios y regresaré con ella a nuestro hogar.

_–... ¿Es ésa luz la que veo en tus ojos, Gruñón?–rió de nuevo el otro.–Con tanto optimismo, deberías morirte..._

_–Eres un hongo en los cojones, Cross._

_"_¿Cross Marian?_"_

_Antes que pudiera observar más, el humo de cigarrillo desintegró el entorno, envolviéndolo de vuelta a la oscuridad del sueño sin recuerdos. Sentía su cabeza arder por dentro, como si algo estuviera excavando en su cerebro. Pero pronto se calmó, dejando su mente en blanco._

* * *

A dónde iban todavía permanecía como un misterio. En la mañana solamente terminaron de pagar el hospedaje y partieron a la estación ferroviaria. Lenalee quiso preguntarles a los muchachos porqué lucían tan cansados, porque de plano no parecían haber usado la noche para dormir. Ellos dos procuraron que la dama no pensara cosas extrañas, Allen le replicó de forma poco discreta: "_Lenalee, no somos maricas_" a lo que Kanda le respondió de una patada bien merecida en la nuca.

–Tendremos que buscar otro camino... podríamos ir hasta otro lado del país para ocultarnos un rato ¿no?–planteó Lenalee.–Pero con la agitación que hemos provocado a Central, a éste paso no tardarán en hallarnos.

–Sí, aunque use un Portal del Arca para irnos al otro lado del mundo, nos encontrarían eventualmente.–agregó Allen mientras suspiraba cansado.

–Mierda.–farfulló Kanda.

–¿Pero tenemos destino en algún lugar?–se preguntó Allen.

–Me temo que no. Realmente no sé que vamos a hacer.–dijo la jovencita Lee sustentando mucha angustia.–No podemos quedar escondidos para siempre ¿verdad?

Se quedaron meditando unos momentos en silencio, cada uno pensando a su propia manera, cuidando las decisiones que pudieran formar dentro de sus juicios. Debían de tomar un camino igual de conveniente para todo el conjunto.

Pero entre todos, Kanda parecía mucho más inmerso en sus pensamientos que nadie más, tanto que casi tropezó con un escalón hallado en la estación al ascender al tren, en vez de corresponder a su trabajo de vigilar sus espaldas en caso de ser perseguidos por alguien más.

–Pues... no se me ocurre un lugar en específico.–murmuró la joven china sin ánimos de levantar su cara.

–... Yo sé a dónde podemos ir y qué podemos hacer.–habló Yu Kanda de repente, tras pensarlo muy detenidamente.

–¿Sí?–inició Allen bastante interesado en la opinión de su compañero.

–Tenemos que ir a Carson City.

–¿Q-qué?–exclamó el albino estupefacto y molesto.–¿Por qué ahí de nuevo?

–¿No es ése el lugar donde sufriste un accidente en tu última misión, Kanda?–la chica compartía una expresión parecida, pero mucho más extrañada que fastidiada.

–Ése no es el punto.–Kanda repuso.–Hay algo que tengo que hacer ahí.

Allen cruzó sus brazos y sacudió su blanca cabeza, mirando aprehensivamente a su compañero, mostrando su gran desacuerdo.

–... No me hace falta preguntar el por qué quieres ir ahí.–espetó.–Es acerca de... ése jardinero, ¿verdad?

–¿Exactamente qué es lo que buscas en ése lugar? No puedes llevarnos ahí sin antes decirnos la razón.–prosiguió Lenalee, aparentemente menos perturbada por las ideas de su amigo compatriota.

Pero Kanda no respondió, solamente guiándolos por un oscuro semblante, mirándolos casi como si él sintiera pena por ellos.

–¡No te quedes callado, Kanda! ¡Estamos preocupados porque no tenemos adónde ir y la Orden nos tiene en jaque!–protestó el británico, exasperándose por aquella expresión en los ojos del hombre pardo. No era necesario remarcarle con ése tono tan histérico; pero era tan pesado el estrés que manejaban entre sí, que su interacción con él podía tornarse de algo calmo y distante a algo más violento y desesperado.

Yu Kanda sólo suspiró y cabeceó, quizás inseguro de lo que iba a decir.–... Será sólo una estúpida corazonada mía, pero creo que ahí está la pista que siempre hemos necesitado.

–¿Una pista?–el chico arqueó una ceja, y Lenalee se acercó un par de pasos, intrigada por completo.

Un brillo tenebroso se asomó en forma efímera dentro de sus pupilas negras, antes que desvaneciera como polvo invisible.

–Para encontrar el Corazón.–dijo en voz baja.

* * *

(1).– Los Huevos a la Sardou son un platillo típico de Lousiana, se sirven escalfados sobre fondos de alcachofa y puré de espinacas, napados con salsa holandesa y espolvoreados con paprika, a veces acompañados con un tomate asado con sal Maldon. Está rico. :P

(2).– Sí, cuando leí el Viejo Testamento por primera vez, ésta parte me confundió mucho, le pregunté una vez a un padre y se enojó mucho por mi falta de culto...

**N/A: Ya está cambiando. A Kefka le gusta. Aparte que me ha puesto a trabajar en un fanfic original en inglés mas aparte la traducción... ES COMO TENER TRES DILDOS A LA VEZ EN EL TRASERO :D**


End file.
